Heros Adventures in Wonderland
by Thatchickendude
Summary: 'Madness is not a sate of mind, madness is a place. Shall we go their' Truer words have never been spoken as the heros of class 1-A travels to London England to investagate a plague of mysterious murders and travel to another world that is quite 'Wonderful'. All while Izuku uncovers a long forgoton part of his past and a long forgot friend, who is quite Mad.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone this is my first MHA fanfic so please forgive if some of the characters aren't totally on point with the anime/manga. Just as a heads up this Alice in Wonderland style story has a much darker theme then the original book/movies. And has many mature themes such as mental physical and psychological abuse, blood/gore, extreme violence/murder, cursing, and so forth. Warnings will be given before each chapter for reader. If you don't like these themes DON'T READ! Anything said in this story is simply for entertainment and doesn't express my own opinions, and as such should be treated** _ **as**_ **a** _ **story**_ **! I've taken many different sources for my inspiration in this story and my Alice inspired OC. The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland, by: Lewis Carroll, The two films by Disney made in 1951 and 2010. Along with an inspired game called Alice Madness Returns made by: American McGee. As usual I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to** **Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Izuku and the White Rabbit.**

 **Third Person**

A young 8 yr old Izuku Midoriya sat atop of one of the many benches scattered around the park. Tears pooling in his large green eyes and falling down in large droplets off his freckled checks. He wailed loudly as he sat, his cry's reaching all corners of the small park, though no one was around to hear him weep and no one would've care either. For in a world where people have incredible abilities known as quirks, who would want to pay mind to someone who doesn't have one?

Izuku has just finished a fight only moments ago, and obviously lost, as he tried to defend another child from his best friend turned bully, Bakugou Katsuki. Apparently the boy said something that set Bakugou off and Izuku tried his best to defend him from his ex friend and his two cronies. The end result was a very injured Izuku covered in cuts, bruises, scorch marks, along with dirt and grass blood all over his tattered clothing and body. While on the other end, with the boy Izuku tried to protect, he made a mad dash for an exit with not so much as a helping hand or a thank you, and he most certainly wouldn't be getting one later.

Meanwhile Izuku still crying his eyes out from not only his injuries, and failure but also his broken feelings. He didn't want to go home and see the worried and pitiful face of his mother, he didn't want to go to school and face Kachan again with his rude and threatening behavior, he didn't want to be quirkless! He just wanted things to go to the way they were before; Kachan being his friend and not his tormentor, his mother not alway looking at him with pity every time he fanboyed about heroes, for the time before he found out he was quirkless.

However the world isn't anything like a fairytale, and never will be. You can't just fix your problems by simply waving a magic wand and saying a magic word. You can't get a fairy god mother to grant all your wishes. You can't get a magic apple to help you fall in love. And you certainly can't live happily ever after, the world doesn't work like that, never has, and never will.

That is what a young Izuku Midoriya thought was true until on that very day, something quite magical happened that would not only change the coarse his life but also change his state of mind.

As he sat on the rough hard wood bench continually crying his eyes out and letting every last pent up emotion he held since he was only 4 yrs old, a very unusual feeling struck him in his very being almost as if something..supernatural was amist?

Then not too far from where he sat the bush began to stir and before he could even blink a flash of pure white dashed out from the bushes. Izuku subconsciously shut his eyes from whatever was moving so fast, the object even created a heavy air current that blew very hard for a brief moment. When he peeked one eye open he saw a very unusual sight, an above average size white rabbit with sky blue eyes bounding about in a circle, like it was lost or disoriented. However that was not the most unusual thing about this adorable pink nosed creature, it was actually wearing clothes! And to be accurate a cherry red waistcoat with a fluffy acoustic and a golden pocket watch dangling from a chain connected to one of the coats pockets.

Izuku looked on in amazement at the unusual creature and its attire, at first he didn't know wether to make heads or tails of what he was was seeing? He had heard that U.A had a principal who was an animal with a quirk, so maybe this was another case or maybe it was a really small person with rabbit quirk, so it had to be one of the two?

Meanwhile the white rabbit stopped frantically running around in circles and stopped only a dozen yards from where Izuku was sitting perfectly still entranced by the creature. It rested up on its hind legs like it was looking for something and then it grabbed the golden watch with its front paws and took a posture like a human, he flipped open the watch and immediately a look of pure fear consumed its tiny face! It then started to jump around sporadically while shouting in worried fear, "Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very late!"

Izuku was completely flabbergasted by the rabbits sudden human like mannerisms, speech, and British accent! He wanted to know more about this rabbit, who he is, where he came from, how can he speak, and what he was late for! He immediately hopped off the bench and began chasing the rabbit as it dashed away into the thickit, "Usagi-san! Wait a minute! Where are you going? What are you late for?", he called out to the rabbit, but got no response.

As the little creature frantically scurried about desperately looking around for something it was searching for, Izuku continued to run after the distressed creature as best as his small and mostly uncoordinated legs could while still calling out to it, with still no response to be heard. Suddenly the creature spotted a large grove of trees with a particularly large and ancient looking tree in the center of them all. The frantic animal made a mad dash for the grove while almost leaving poor Izuku eating its dust trail. Izuku followed as best he could until he saw the little animal dash around the large old tree and disappeared from sight. He followed around where the animal had ran to, but when he came to the other side he found that the white rabbit had vanished? He looked around for any clue as to where it could have gone, certainly a creature of its size couldn't just vanish? And even if it was moving fast Izuku could've seen it make a U-turn around the tree or saw a trail of disturbed soil, and it was certainly making a lot of noise particularly yelling 'I'm late!' over and over? So where could the white rabbit have gone?

He looked around for a bit, but like with a children gave up quickly, until his eyes fell upon a very large hole snug in between two of the large trees many thick roots. He walked over to the hole and standing just at its edge he peeked into it to see that the width of it was rather enormous! Izuku wondered if the white rabbit went down this large hole? But it could've have, could it? The hole was so large in fact it could easily fit a person not an above average sized rabbit! Though it definitely looked like a rabbit hole with the edges and body of the hole dug with claws and a rather uneven opening, not only that it was extremely deep! So deep that no light could reach the bottom to see it!

As carefully as he could Izuku bent over the edge and with his hands cupped around his mouth he shouted into the hole, "Hello!?"

' _Hello Hello Hello?!_ ', the hole echoed.

"Usagi-san?", he called again.

' _Usagi-san Usagi-san Usagi-san?_ ', echoes the hole.

"You down there?", he called once more.

' _You down their You down their You down their?_ ', echoes the hole once more. But no one answered his call.

Izuku knew when I give up and when he's had more than enough excitement for one day, and also knew standing at the edge of a dark hole was not a good idea! So with a dissatisfied sigh he turned around to shovel himself back home before his mother became too worried. Though before he could take one step forward he immediately felt the ground underneath him begin to shift! Izuku tried to react before he fell, but it was too late. The moment his muscles tents is when the edge broke apart and Izuku felt himself fall and let out a small scream!

Thought by some form of pure instinct the green haired boy reached out in a last ditch effort to stop his descent and grabbed hold of some of the grass in his small hands. However his hold only lasted a few seconds longer and the ground gave out on him once more sending him falling down the rabbit's hole!

The last thing to be heard was the echoes of the young green haired boy screaming, "MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Izuku tumbled through the air as he descended deeper and deeper into the hole, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, and the only thing he could hear were the sounds of his own terrified blood curdling screams! He continued his screaming as he continued his seemingly never ending descent into the deep dark rabbits hole! He twisted and twirled and swirled through the air like a rag doll with the agonizing feeling of an abrupt and painful stop zooming all throughout young Izuku's little body!

After what felt like an eternity of none stop screaming and falling, slowly but surely Izuku stopped his screaming and slowly began to open his eyes to see what was going on? Was he still falling, has he stopped, is he dead, was he daydreaming, is this some kind of dream? The answers to that are yes, no, definitely no, no, and most certainly no! When he finally opened both eyes fully he saw that he was still falling and the urge to scream in terror struck him like a truck, but immediately stopped when he began a coughing fit from all his prior screaming!

When he stopped he noticed that he had somehow stabilized during his decent and was now positioned belly down as he fell at an unprecedented speed! He looked up only to see darkness, when he looked down he only saw darkness, but when he looked at himself he could very clearly see himself like there was light coming from somewhere? He looked down a second time and actually started to see some kind of light radiating from below. Though that can't be right, you see light up when you fall down? Not the other way around, unless he was falling up? But that made even less sense?

Though Izuku didn't have time to figure this out as the light was getting bigger and bigger, and closer and closer. He truly didn't know how fast he was falling until he finally reached to source of the light, and he was moving _fast_! Because all around him was an entire plethora of different furniture imbedded in the walls of the tunnel! Tables and chairs, nightstands with lamps that glowed bright, shelves brining with books, dressers with clothing spilling out of them, paintings and other wall scoundings, instruments off all sorts like a piano that fell past Izuku at a faster rate than him, and assortments of other lights that seemed to turn on and off without warning, mirrors of all kinds that would seem to reflect him normally or anything from upside down sideways or inside out! Clocks of all shapes and sizes that all unrhythmically ticked all at once and struck different hours sounding off loud bells!

Between the lights, sounds, the weightless feeling of dread engulfing him, and zooming images of everything else all ramming into his tiny senses all at once incoherently, for a young Izuku it was absolutely terrifying in the most crippling way unimaginable! Izuku though he was in a nightmare, no way some torture hole like this could be anything but a fever dream! His big wet green eyes darted around crazily trying to find something that wasn't over flowing his senses to keep him at least semi-calm! But nothing did, it was like everything around him was trying to drive him to tears and more screaming! And that's just what it did!

Izuku covered his eyes as best he could and began to scream and cry as he tumbled through the air once more! "IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S NOT REAL!", he screamed to himself as if trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare!

He screamed even louder with seemingly no end to his decent or waking up from this maddening experience! For whatever reason Izuku peaked through his eyes and in his already dilbilated state of mind thought he saw what looked like the bottom! Thinking this was it he shut eyes tight, braces for impact, and screamed his lungs out until everything around him went dark!

* * *

Izuku shifted around in a very comfortable position unwilling to move, it almost felt like he was laying on top of a really big, warm, extra soft marshmallow. The young boy slowly opened his heavy eyelids only to find that he was in a bed, but it wasn't his bed. It wasn't his normal child sized bed with all might sheets, sleeping with his all might action figure, and onesie! He was in a different bed altogether!

The bed itself was many times larger than his(especially for an 8 yr old), the frame was all metal curved into an old Victorian style frame. The mattress itself was an uncomfortable old spring mattress, but the many white, fluffy, and coushiny sheets, that Izuku slept on top of, were so thick it made it super comfortable and squishy. It was placed on the inside of what seemed to be a giant fireplace, why anyone would be a bed in a fireplace was beyond crazy?

Izuku slowly lifted himself off the fluffy white sheets and took in his current surroundings; he saw a tile floor with carpeting laying on top, the walls were made of dirt with the tile floor appearing to follow upwards until it hit a point were it was nothing but dirt, with certain articles and furniture imbedded into the walls.

One thing was certain in Izuku's mind, him falling down that rabbits hole was no dream! He knew full well he was awake, there was no denying that now. Then how did he survive? He looked around to see that the bed encompassed most of the fire place, and he was laying on top of the sheets, so he must've fell on the bed when he blacked out.

Young Izuku was grateful that he wasn't injured or worse, shaken up and exhausted by the experience but unharmed. The young body couldn't stay here for long, as inviting as the bed was, he had to find a way out of this hole and back home! He lifted his exhausted body up and carefully climbed to the side of the bed as it seemed to suck him in with its soft surface, he came to the corner and noticed the bed was set up much higher then he anticipated. He swung his legs over the side and tried to slide down but failed and fell on his butt! "Ouch.", he said rubbing the pain away.

He got up on his wobbly legs and began to look around for any sign of escape, but only found a little chair and glass tea table sitting in the open, along with a….DOOR! A DOOR! A WAY OUT! he thought to himself with glee!

When he actually got to the door he immediately flung it open only to find another door, only this one was a bit smaller. He flung that door open only to find another smaller door. At this point Izuku was getting a bit upset by this elaborate and annoying prank or design flaw. He kept flinging open door after door with each one only getting smaller and smaller, to the point where he thought he came to the final door!

However he failed to notice one crucial thing about it, it was only half his height if that. He might be able to fit through it, in theory, if he crawled?

The green haired boy reached for the handle but suddenly a loud yawn came out of nowhere! He jumped in place nervously looking around for who made that yawn, but then heard a voice, "Oh dear I must've dozed off again. What time is it?"

"Who said that?", Izuku asked?

"Down hear.", yawned the voice in a thick British accent.

Izuku looked down to the door to now notice it had a face! Two screws being the eyes, the key hole as the mouth, and the handle as the nose! "You talked!", exclaimed Izuku in bewilderment!

"Of course I can talk!", he spat back insulted! "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell such funny jokes. Wanna hear one?", it asked quickly changing temperament.

Before he even had the chance to reply the door began, "What's the difference between a giatur and a fish?", Izuku didn't have a chance to open his mouth before the door finished, "You can't tuna giatur!", he made a face like he was expecting heavy laughter, but Izuku only looked at him confused.

"What do you call an alligator in a vest?", Woody asked. "An investi-gator.", he made a face like he was expecting laughter, but only got silence from Izuku.

He tried again and asked, "What do you call a pile of cats? A meowtain.", again no laughter from Izuku.

"Did you hear about the hungry clock? It went back four seconds!", Izuku still stayed in uncomfortable silence and made a plain expression.

The door made a hissing sound sucking in air and said, "Yikes, tuff crowd."

"Can you please help me Mr. Door?", Izuku asked changing topics.

"Well that depends entirely in what it is lad, and call me Woody.", Woody replied.

"Do you know how I can get out of here Woody?"

"Well lad I'm afraid there are only two ways; you either go up the way you came or go through me. And you don't look to be able to go back up so I guess you'll have to settle for the ladder.", Woody answered.

Izuku looked up and saw that the top of the tunnel was enveloped in darkness, and there was no way of him getting back up! He turned back to Woody and asked, "Isn't there any other way?"

Woody shook his head( or whatever you would call it) and replied, "It's what I've told you or you stay right where you are and listen to my jokes for the rest of your life, particularly I preferred you take the ladder.", he said hopefully.

"Okay can you please open up please?", Izuku asked?

Woody sighed and grumbled something about not being appreciated and replied, "I can but first you gonna have to get smaller to walk through me."

Izuku was baffled by his statement and asked, "How do I do that?"

"Simple, all ya have to do is take a swig of that bottle on the tea table behind ya.", Woody answered simply.

Izuku looked at the tea table and chair behind him but saw no bottle on the top of it. "What bottle?", he asked?

"The one right there.", he replied and motioned back over to the table. Izuku looked back to the tea table and suddenly a little glass bottle appeared out of nowhere! The young boy left the door and went to the table and picked up the bottle to examine it, it was big as two shot glasses and had a flower engraved on the front with a cork sealing it shut, it was filled a strange purple liquid that almost seemed to glow a little, along with the cork was tag tied to it that read 'Drink Me'.

Izuku was almost ready to pop the cork and take a drink when he stopped and asked the door, "What if I want to be big again?"

"Well that's simple, all you have to do is eat one of the cakes next to you.", he answered like it was obvious.

Suddenly a little wooden box appeared next to Izuku who opened it to find some kind of oval crackers filling the inside, each one was a different color with writing on all of them that read, 'Eat Me'.

"Just remember, a little goes a long way.", Woody warned.

Izuku turned back to the door and asked, "How do I know this is safe for me?"

"Don't you trust me lad?", Woody asked, to which Izuku shook his head no. Woody groaned and rolled his eyes before saying, "Well you should! After all I am a Doc-door."

Izuku ultimately decided it was a bad idea to be eating and drinking things he didn't know what they were, especially if it was recommended by a talking door with a bad sense of humor. He left the table and moved back to the door asking, "Can't I just crawl through you?"

Woody scrunched up his face in deep thought and replied, "Well I suppose you can, you are small enough to do so, but first you have to unlock me with the key."

"What key?"

"The one behind you."

Izuku looked back to the tea table to see a little golden key glimmering on top. At this point Izuku was beginning to sense a pattern, that or Woody was just trying to mess with him. He huffed angrily stamping his feet on the ground and complained to the door, "I wish you had told me that a bit earlier.", he stomped over to the table grabbed it and stomped back to woody, but realizing how he was going to unlock him?

Woody must've saw this and reassured him saying, "Don't get cold feet now lad. Just pop the key into me hole and twist.", Wood then stood still with his keyhole mouth in the right position.

Izuku then popped the key in twisted it to the left and the door slid right open. The green haired boy got on all fours and began to crawl through the opening, almost immediately after a few second of crawling he could see light on the other side along with new sounds. Suddenly Woody called out from behind him, "Good luck out their son! You're going to need it!"

Suddenly the sound of a slamming door could be heard, Izuku looked behind him and saw nothing but a dirt dead end. 'No use in turning back now?", he thought to himself.

He then continued to the other side and what he found took his breath away!

Izuku crawled out of the hole and saw a scenery so beautiful, unique, and awe inspiring that it in the simplest of words possible, it stole his breath away! It was something of a cross between a forest and a valley; with tree, bushes, flowers, and mushrooms so large that it made Izuku feel like he had shrunken! Clear blue skies above with fluffy white and pink cloud that looked like cotton candy, crystal clear streams that trickled down rhythmically, it was all so surreal! The plants were also very unusual as not just for their size, but they looked very different; they were still green like anyone plant but their shapes all looked made up? Like something out of a child's mind, even the flowers and mushrooms colors looked like something had just decided to throw random colors together. Though in spite of all that they were still gorgeous without a doubt.

Soon Izuku began to think he was no longer in Japan anymore. As he continued to admire everything he saw a hole host of things that just didn't look natural; like enormous toys and game pieces that looked like they were apart of the environment, different kinds of sweets and baked goods were littered all around, some even growing from the ground. Drinks seemed to flow never ending from their respective containers and either pooling on the ground, forming a small pond or streaming down into a river, and some were pouring into their appropriate cups and never seeming to fully fill up. It was all so strange to young Izuku, like it was straight out of pure imagination or a fantasy story.

Even the animals looked completely made up; the birds, the bugs, the fish, even the little creature that ran on the ground! Some looked like relatively normal animals with different colors, some were too big or too small for what they were, some looked like a two or even three way cross of different species! Though the sounds and smells of this place made it feel like a perfect, serene, peaceful, paradise of imagination!

However reality jump started back into young Izuku's brain, and when he was done admiring everything around him he realized that he had no idea where he was or how to even get home from wherever here was? Now he no longer had a feeling of wonder, now dread and fear slowly started to creep its long clawed fingers up his body and into every fiber of his being! The awe inspiring area around no longer felt peaceful and serene, now it only felt creepy and ominous.

Izuku gulped at the thoughts and feelings rushing through his mind and body, though one thing remains true in his fear stricken mind, he had to find his way home and fast! The question was how to get out of here? He decided to just keep walking forward and follow the dirt road hoping to find somewhere or someone for directions.

And he did just that and he walked, and walked, and walked, and walked for what seemed like hours on end! At times he would come to a fork in the road or a sign with gibberish written all over it that seemed to point in every which direction. Though no matter what road he took what sign he followed or short cut he took through the forest, he alway seemed to be find himself in an all too familiar location every time. Seeing the same post signs, the same trees, the same roads, it was like he was going around in one giant loops!

Eventually he came to an all too familiar fork in the road and stopped when he got to the sign that hung in the twisted tree in between the forked road. He looked at the sign only to see the same exact gibberish that he saw the last 100 times. At this point Izuku was exhausted, scared, and on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

In his young mind he only saw one option remaining before he broke down and hoping someone would save him, and as loud as he could in a shaking voice he called out, "Mommy?! Kachan?! Anyone?! Help!"

But no one and no thing replied back it was just quite. Realizing no one was around Izuku slumped down on the old twisted tree and hugging his face into his knee he began to softly weep. He only got the chance to weep for a few moments before a voice called out saying, "So, you really can talk, hm? And here I thought you couldn't speak to begin with? But I really shouldn't be one to talk about talking, since I alway steal everyone tongue from their mouths."

Izuku's head shot up and he frantically looked around for the source of the voice! After finding no one around him he shouted nervously, "W-Who's their? W-Where are y-you?"

"Up here on the tree behind you.", said the mysterious voice.

Izuku looked up to the tree but only saw…..a tree, he looked to the left and the voice said, "Cold.", he continued to look to the left, "Still cold.", he looked to the right, "Warmer.", he continued to look to the right, "Warmer!", he then looked above the spot and the voice called out with glee, "Hot, you're on fire!"

When he came to the spot in the tree there was nothing their expect a very slight and thin warp in the trees branches. Izuku squinted at the spot and without warning a large toothy smile appeared!

"A talking mouth!", Izuku stated flabbergasted!

"Well of course a mouth can talk all mouths talk, just in different ways.", the mouth explained with a hint of malice in its voice.

"Then a floating mouth?", Izuku questioned?

"Have you ever heard the term, things aren't all that they seem to be? Well same goes here. Nothing is ever truly discounted, everything is connected to something no matter how big or small. And I'm certainly an exception to that. After all I'm not just some random floating mouth.", the mouth said as a pair of yellow eyes and dark grey stripes appeared out of the air! Then the rest of the creature filled in to reveal a very very unusual and unsettling looking cat that seemed to grin menacingly from ear to ear(looks exactly like the cat from Alice Madness Returns)!

"A talking Neko.", Izuku said in bewilderment!

"Neko?", the strange cat questioned? "If memory serves then that's one of the Asian words for 'Cat', and Neko hails from the island of Japan. So if I'm not mistaken you are Japanese are you not?", questioned the cat?

Izuku was a little unsure of the cats unusual speech and replied too quickly, "No. I-I mean yes! Yes I am.", he corrected himself.

The cat narrowed its eyes and replied in a scolding tone, "Think before you speak boy, otherwise you'll sound illiterate and uneducated."

"I'm sorry.", Izuku half mumbled in embarrassment.

"Now then, what's your name boy?", asked the cat?

"What you're name?", Izuku rebounded.

The cat put on a smile but his eyes showed annoyance as he replied strictly, "It's impolite to asked for someone's name when you've been asked first."

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku.", Izuku replied in shuddered embarrassment.

"If my memory still serves, you Japanese folk use you last name in place of your first name for introduction. Am I wrong?", asked the cat?

"N-No. I-I mean yes!", he corrected himself. The cat seemed to smile menacing at his obvious distress. "Who are you?", the young boy asked?

"My apologies, allow me to properly introduce myself, I am the Cheshire Cat or Cheshire Puss as my given name. You can call me whatever works for you.", the cat introduced himself.

"Mr. Cheshire Neko, can you tell me where I am?", Izuku asked?

"Why, you're here of course.", he said with a devilish grin.

"No I mean where am I, what is this place, and how do I get out of this forest? I keep going in a circle? I want to go home!", Izuku said with tears welling up in his big green eyes.

"Finding your way home is something you'll have to figure out on your own. The reason you're lost is because you don't know you're way around, and no one has given you direction you haven't asked for.", replied the cat.

"I guess that makes sense, will you give me direction out of here?", Izuku asked?

"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to.", said the cat.

"Nowhere in particular-.", Izuku began until the cat cut him off, "Well then it doesn't matter where you go so long as you walk long enough to get somewhere."

"No! I mean I want to get out of wherever here is and to get out of this forest!", Izuku shouted!

"Well I can give you direction out of here , if that's what you're asking of me?", questioned the cat? Izuku rapidly nodded his head! "And as for this 'forest' as you call it, it's called The Vale of Tears.", explains the cat.

"The Vale of Tears?"

"Yes, The Vale of Tears.", sighs the cat. "Such sweet sours that wash away the salt of despair and bloom forth the growth of new emotions to take root.", the cat explained like a riddle. Izuku was mostly confused by his wording?

"As for where you are I can tell you quite simply.", spoke the cat in a menacing tone with a dramatic pause. "However it is not a matter of where or when you are, but rather why?", Izuku was still confused. "The world that you are in does indeed have a name. And it's name is Wonderland.", grinded the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone sorry for another short chapter, I promise that their will be longer ones coming soon. Ill post as longer chapter latter this week, hopfully Friday. Hope you like it and the previous one. I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Izuku and the Cheshire Cat and a new Friend**

* * *

 **Last Time**

" _As for where you are I can tell you quite simply.", spoke the cat in a menacing tone with a dramatic pause. "However it is not a matter of where or when you are, but rather why?", Izuku was confused. "The world that you are in does indeed have a name. And it's name is Wonderland.", grinded the cat._

 **Now**

"Wonderland?"

"Yes, Wonderland. A land of beauty, mystery, danger, and well...wonder. And every creature that lives here will try to change your state of mind.", explained the cat.

Izuku just looked at him confused again, in his mind the name Wonderland seemed very familiar, though he couldn't remember where he heard it? Wait? What was that second to last part about danger?!

"Now then, why are you here boy?", asked the cat?

Suddenly remembering his horrifying trip down the rabbit hole, the sounds, the lights, the feeling of dreed and death shooting through his whole body driving him to hysterical tears! Izuku began to vissabley shudder and strated to form large pols of tears in his large green eyes, the cat looked on at the sight and smiled with grimes pleasure! When Izuku finally found his voice he replied in a shaky tone,

"I-I-I was in the park w-when I say a w-white U-Usagi and chased it d-down into i-it's hole where-.", but before he could continue the cat cut him off asking, "Usagi? If Im not mistaken then that means rabbit?", asked the cat. Izuku nodded. "A rabbit, a white rabbit you said? You did say a white rabbit, correct?"

"Y-Yes?", Izuku said shakily.

"With blue eyes, in a red waistcoat, yelling about being late for something?", the cat described.

Izuku perked up at this and replied happily, "Yes! That's him! Do you know him?", Izuku asked hopefully?!

The cat made an annoyed sigh and said, "Unfortunately. He a friend of a dear friend of mine."

Izuku's eyes glittered in delight as hope filled his body, "Have you seen him do you know where he went!?", he asked the cat!

To which the cat replied, "I do, and if you are looking for him he went thataway.", he said pointing with his tail.

"So he went that way!?", Izuku asked pointing to where the cats tail pointed.

"Which way?", asked the cat.

"He did."

"Who did?"

"The white rabbit."

"What rabbit?", asked the cat?

"But you just said-I mean-Oh never mind.", he said looking towards the ground in a disappointed tone.

"Can you lay atop your head?", asked the cat?

When Izuku looked back up at the cat he immediately noticed its headless neck with its head under its chest and its front paws using it to rest on. Along with that was the fact its head was still very much alive and smiling! Izuku let out a shrill yell at this sight! The cats head grinded at him as he said, "I guess not."

The cats neck bent down and popped its head back into place and continued to grin like nothing had happened! Izuku stammered back in fear of this sight and completely froze in place not knowing what the cat would do next! Then the cat threw him off guard asking the young boy, "Do you still want those directions, or should I leave you to cower in place?"

"Y-Yes?", Izuku replies in more of a question then an answer.

Suddenly the cat disappeared and reappeared on one of the twisted trees branches far off to the right, "In _that_ direction, lives a Hatter.", he said waving his paw around to the right. It disappeared and reappear again this time at the opposite end of the tree, "And in _that_ direction, lives a Hare nicknamed March.", said the cat. "Visit either if you like: their both mad. Ta Ta.", said the cat as it slowly started to disappear.

"What? Wait!", Izuku yelled at the cat! The cat stopped halfway through its vanishing act and became completely visible once more. The cat looked at him inquisitively with a smile never leaving its face and waited for the young boy to speak.

"Did you just say that their both mad?!", the cat nodded silently. "But I don't want to meet any mad people!", Izuku remarked. The cat chuckled at his reply. Izuku was confused and a bit insulted at the cat's attitude. The cat then replied, "Oh, well you can't help that. We're all mad down here. each and everyone of us.("As you can see I'm not all there myself", the cat said in a hushed voice.) Their mad, I'm mad, and you're mad too. Ta.", then the cat started to disappear once more.

"Wait!", Izuku snapped at the cat!

The cat once more stopped it's disappearing act with only its floating head being the only visible part of its body. "How do you know I'm mad.", Izuku inquires of the cat?

"Well if you weren't, you wouldn't be down here. And everyone down here-.", the cat paused for a moment before looking at Izuku with a sinister and malicious grin and finished, "-is completely mad.", and with that the cats head disappeared into thin air.

"Wait don't go!", Izuku desperately called out to the cat! "Tell me some other place to go! Tell me how to find the white Usagi! Tell me how to get out of Wonderland! I want to go home!", Izuku yelled out with all his might! But no one was their, the cat was gone, and Izuku was alone once more.

He called out with all his might for the cat to reappear, but it never did. He called out for anyone to be out their to help him, but no one was their. No one around him, nothing around him, not even any sound from the forest behind him. It was quite, quiet and alone, and Izuku was alone with no sound but himself and his thoughts. Which were of no help since his thoughts brought about terrible things! Things that a young boy should never even think about, things that should never be talked about.

Izuku found himself slumped down with his back against the old twisted tree once more. Tears already brimming in his big green eyes. He brought his head into his knees and began to sob loudly! He wept, and wept, and wept, and wept! For what seemed like hours to the young green haired boy! With almsot no end in sight, the feelig of helplessnes weighing over him was completly unbaredable as he wepted evn more ans harder.

When suddenly out of absolutely no where, a very small and shaky voice called out to the weeping boy asking him, "Excuse me, little boy, but are you okay?"

Izuku slowly brought his head up from his knees unsure if he wanted to see what potentially mind breaking creature was in front of him this time! When he did however he saw something much more strange then some backwards creature from this fantasyland? Instead he found a boy, an odd looking human boy at that? He was a bit older than Izuku between 10 to 12 yrs old, he had very soft facial features with piggy cheeks and the lightest shade of blue eyes he had ever seen, in addition he had tear track stains running down both sides of his face to the point they looked like they were permanently engraved into his cheeks! He had no hair on his head as it was all shaved off with little stubbles just starting to grow back in. His only clothing was a straight jacket that had been unclipped and so big on him it looked like a dress, with the sleeves so big they flopped like bird wings when he moved them.

He wiped the tears from his eyes (with the tear tracks still remaining) and in a shaky voice asked in a British accent, "Are you okay? Can you talk? Are you hurt?"

Seeing him as no such danger or threat, Izuku wiped his eyes and replied, "No I'm not okay.", this made the older boy jump in surprise and fear! "I want to go home!", the green boy cried!

The older bou said nothing for a while as he looked like he was processing what he heard,"I can take you home.", said the odd boy.

Izuku immediately perked up at this and hopping to his feet asked excitedly, "You can, really?!"

The odd boy nodded and replied, "Of course, but I can't do it myself. I'll need the help of another, that is if I can find him? But before I do I have a few questions I want to ask you?"

Seeing no harm in answering his questions, considering he was actually going to help him, he nods at the odd boy who asks, "How did you get down here and why were you sitting here crying?"

Izuku tried to steady his breath as he didn't want to relive his fall down that hellish rabbit hole! And with a large stutter in his voice replied, "I-I was in the p-park a-and out of nowhere a w-white Usagi came o-out of the b-bushes-.", "Usagi?", questioned the odd boy?

"Rabbit.", a strange voice called out.

"A white rabbit!", the odd boy half yelled in surprise, causing Izuku to jump back and reply in slight fear, "Yes?"

"In a red waistcoat, with a gold watch, running about yelling 'I'm late I'm late I'm late!'?", asked the boy?

"Yes! Yes! That's him! Do you know him where is he can he get me home is he nice!?", Izuku bum barded the boy with questions, jumping up and down!

The odd boy seemed to grow sad and replied, "I'm afraid I don't know where he is, I'm not sure of that myself half of the time.", Izuku's hope began to die down until the odd boy continued, "But he is a dear friend of mine and I'm sure he's more than willing to help you if I ask him. And though I may not know where he is, I do know someone who does!", this brought back Izuku's joys and hopes right back up! "By-the-by, why were you crying over here anyway?", he asked?

Izuku began to twiddle his finger and looking down explained, "I meet someone who wasn't very friendly to me. He gave me direction I didn't want, he teased me, confused me with big words, he kept smiling at me, and then he disappeared."

"Who was this very unpleasant sounding person?", the odd boy asked?

"It was a cat.", he replied simply.

The odd boy gave him a look before asking, "Yellow eyes, grey stripes, talks in riddles, disappears into thin air, can take his head off his body?"

"Exactly!"

"Cheshire Puss.", the odd boy said in an angry annoyed voice like Kachan. "Where did you last see him?", Izuku pointed to the last spot where the cat was and the odd boy walked by him looked up at the spot and in a scoulding voice shouted, "Cheshire Puss! Show yourself!", but no reply came.

The odd boy huffed in angry annoyance and shouted, "I know you're up their! I heard you from earlier telling me what Usagi meant, and I certainly know you wouldn't miss the spectacle of watching someone cry for you're sick twisted enjoyment, especially a child!"

Suddenly a large smiling grin appeared out of thin air, "Oh my dear sweet Allen, do you always have to ruin my fun?", questioned the mouth?

"Yes, I do!", the odd boy, Allen, exclaimed while crossing his arms in annoyance. "And I told you not to call me that!", Allen fumed! "And you know exactly why I ruin you're so called fun!", he spat at the mouth! "You're fun is revolting, uncivilized, unethical, in humane, and above all rude!", he said in a disgusted voice, counting on his fingers!

"But you know I can't help myself. After all I get bored so easily, the chance simply arose and I took it.", the mouth argued innocently as two yellow eyes and some grey stripes appeared. "No more than anyone else would.", it continued to argue as the rest of it filled in to reveal the Cheshire Cat.

"No one, and I mean no one would've taken you're so called chance!", Allen fumed at the cat crossing his arms.

"Ah, But you did and now here you are with this boy.", the cat shot back.

"Except I'm helping him, not misleading him and then bringing him to tears like you!", Allen shot back angrily! Allen made a noise in the back of his throat and spat, "You're absolutely no help at all Cheshire Puss."

"Oh but you know I can be, and you of all people know this better than anyone else.", said the cat with a malicious grin on its face, as if it won the argument.

Allen simply gave it a deadpan expression and pointing to the ground(or it was assumed he was pointing with the straight jackets enormously long sleeves) commanded, "Get down here now."

Like it was a loyal dog the Cheshire Cat jumped from the branches and landed right next to Allen, where it sat in place like a loyal pet. When Izuku finally saw the Cheshire Cat up close he took immediate notice of how disturbing it looked! For starters it was huge! At eyes hight with Izuku when sitting and tall enough for Allen to rest his chin on its head! At first glance it appeared to have no fur at all and just skin, but instead had small bits of hair just starting to growing like Allen, the only abundance of hair growing on it was at the top of its tail which made it look like a paint brush. In addition to it lack of fur its body shape was very prominent and very very thin! Almost no meat on it bones, and speaking of which it's bones shown distinctly through its skin and were almost outline by the color of it fur, making it look like it was wearing a skeletal suit. Its head was seemed to big for its thin neck and smaller body, but still the cat was able to hold and move it about like it was nothing. However, the most disturbing thing about the feline was it had blood stained on its white teeth and lower lip, like it killed something recently.

Izuku took a few steps back at the sight of the strange cat, that and the fact it craned it's neck uncontrollably close to Izukus face. Allen turned around and turning to the cat said sweetly, "Now Cheshire isn't their something you want to say to um?", Allen trailed off not yet knowing Izuku's name.

Izuku saw this and quickly introduced himself, "Midoriya Izuku."

The Cheshire Cat turned to Allen and explained quickly, "The Japanese use their last name in pretense to their first."

Allen nodded and turning to the cat asked, "Don't you have to say something to Izuku, hmm?"

The Cheshire Cat looked to Allen then Izuku, "You're never getting out of here! This is you new home now! You'll never see your family or friends ever again. So get use to it cause you'll be a permanent resident of Wonderland, forever!", exclaimed the Cheshire Cat in a malicious and psychotic voice! Izuku began to weep at this newes and the cat simply smiled sadistically at his dismay!

That is until a small fist knocked the Cheshire Cat in the head so hard that his eyes nearly popped out from the impact! Allen loomed over the cat and threateningly and said, "Try. It. Again!"

The Cheshire Cat looked back to Izuku and with a grin and quickly said, "Your face smells.", another and harder knock on the head came from the fist of Allen as he yelled, "TRY IT AGAIN!"

The Cheshire Cat turn to Izuku again and this time asked him, "How long does it take before you become a human scratching post?", Izuku didn't answer. "Answer: I'll tell you in about five seconds.", it grinded maliciously inching closer to him!

Before he could take another moment closer to Izuku a fist flew under the cats chin with just force that its head rocketed off its body and into the old twisted tree where it got stuck upside down in its twisted branches. The cats head looked down at the tearing green haired boy and the angry bald boy, with its grin now looking like a frown it stated with almost amazement in its voice, "I must say you certainly have gotten stronger, dear sweet Allen.", the cat said his name in a teasing tone.

"I told you to stop calling me that!", Allen yelled while stamping his bare feet in frustration! He turned to Izuku and profusely apologized to him saying, "I'm so sorry about Cheshire Puss!", he says the cats name with distance and loud enough for him to hear! "He's usually not this bad…..usually. I'm so sorry about all those things he said, none of it was true. You'll get back home I'll make sure of it personally. He just like to say those things to see others reactions. Also I dare say he doesn't have a single shred of decency in any fiber of his being.", he explained.

Though the only thing to slip Izuku's lips were, "Doesn't that hurt him?"

Allen giggles at his response and shaking his head explained, "It really doesn't. This kind of this happens all the time and it never seemed to harm him, also all Cheshire cats can do what he does."

Just then the Cheshire Cat's head wiggled loose from the branches and hopped along the tree until its head just stopped, floating in mid air until its body appeared out of thin air underneath it, all the while its grin never leaving its face. "Appearances as you know are very deceiving. Nothing is ever as it seems to be.", said the cat.

"Unless you already know, henceforth it's not deceiving. Now, since you're going to be no help go crawl back to whatever hovel you call home. I'll call for you again as I see fit.", Allen said back sternly.

"Why, you seem to be on edge?", the cat asked almost as if to get a reaction from him.

"I am very much on edge thank you very much, and you're certainly not helping either.", he replied.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrfect when you're not on edge you're taking up too much space.", and with that last quote he disappeared into thin air leaving only his grin behind for it to disappear not long after.

Allen huffed in annoyance and turning to Izuku said, "Come on then, let's get you back home then, shall we? My friend, who knows where the white rabbit might be, is not too far from here.", he said grabbing Izuku's hand.

"Who is this person?", Izuku asked as he walked with Allen on the path to the left.

"Why he's The Mad Hatter.", at this Izuku stopped cold in his tracks and said fearfully, "But I don't want to meet any mad people!"

Allen looked at him strangely and replied, "Well that really can't be helped, after all, we're all mad down here."

"But aren't mad people dangerous?", Izuku asked?

"Some of them are yes. Some of them are sad. Some are angry. Other are just quite. In the end their all human, just like me and you. Only they've been hurt, and hurt very very bad.", Allen explained.

Izuku thought over what Allen said and decided that it would okay to meet this Mad Hatter as long as he was careful. Allen almost seemed to read his mind as he reassured him saying, "Don't worry you're head off about him, he's actually rather friendly and charming…..to a degree. You'll be fine as long as you're with me.", Allen then pulled on Izuku's hand and dragged him down the path.

Izuku stopped again realizing he forgot to ask something from Allen, Allen turned back to Izuku with a confused expression as Izuku asked, "Um, I never got your name before."

Allen seemed to blush in embarrassment at his mistake and clearing his throat he said charmingly in his British accent, "My deepest apologies, where are my manners today? My name is Allen, Allen Liddle. A pleasure to me you Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku's face was now a dark shade of crimson red from Allens forwardness! Allen immediately took notice of this and tilting his head like a confused dog asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Y-You c-called me b-by m-y f-first name." Izuku replied with a heavy stutter. "E-Even after w-we only j-just met."

Allen looked at the green haired boy in confusion and asked, "Yes? Why wouldn't I? Did I do something wrong?"

Suddenly the Cheshire Cat reappeared in an instant and answered Allens confusion, "The Japanese only allow the usage of their first name to others who are either family, close friend or lovers. As such referring to them by their last name is very proper, unless you are that close to the person.", and with that the Cheshire cat disappeared once more.

Allen looked to Izuku as a small smile formed on his lips and he began to softly giggle. Izuku felt somewhat insulted at this gesture and snapped at Allen half yelling, "What's so funny!?"

Allen giggled for another moment longer before clearing his throat and replieing, "I'm sorry, its just-everyone refers to each other by last name instead of first, and doing so is considered riska? That's silly.", he giggled some more.

Izuku pouted with his cheeks inflated and flustered red feeling very insulted that his customs were being insulted by someone else! How could he just laugh like it really was just a childish thing! It's very proper to call someone you don't know very well by their last name and such behavior has been ingrained into him since he could clearly remember! While Allen continued to lightly giggle, Izuku was becoming more and more angry by the second! To the point where his pouting cheeks were as red as Kachans eyes! Izuku stamped his feet and in an annoyed tone asked, "Oh yeah well how do people refer to each other from where you're from!?"

Allen stopped his giggling fit and calmly explained, "Where I'm from everyone refers to each other by their first name unless they are a superior, in which case you call them by their last name with the prefix of Mr or Mrs before their name. Sometimes if you have great respect for someone you would call them sir or governor/m'lordship, mam or m'lady/ladyship."

Izuku looked at him for a minute before finally repling, "That sounds silly.", while trying not to giggle himself.

Allen made another small giggle and replied, "Well to each's own I suppose. But you're still more than welcome to call me Allen or even Dear Allen or Sweet Allen, everyone does."

"What about dear sweet Allen?", Izuku asked?

However, at that very moment Izuku could have sworn he felt the temperature suddenly drop down a few degrees! And a powerful wind swept through the forest, when Izuku looked back to Allen for an answer he was still and quiet with a shadow covering his face and an irey aura around him that made Izuku shiver involuntarily. The sleeves of Allen arms fluttered a bit as if to indicate his fists were now balled up. And in a very light tone and serious tone Allen replied, "By all means, please, refrain from ever calling me that!"

Izuku gulped and softly replied, "I'm sorry. It's just-The Cheshire Cat calls you that so I thought-"

"Cheshire calls me that nickname because he the only one that can escape.", Allen interrupted him.

"Escape? Escape from what?", Izuku asked cautiously?

Allens menacing aura seemed to fade as he brought his hands to his hand like he was having a severe headache, while the temperature seems to rise to normal once more, and returning to his charming British self replied, "It's nothing nevermind, let's just get to the Hatter shall we?", he asked weakly.

Allen started to walk with his hands to his head and began to sway back and forth like he was suffering from a case of vertigo! Izuku felt worry course through his body as he ran over to the tittering boy and grabbed the sleeve of his straight jacket trying to look for his hand to hold onto it. When he did, Allen turned back to him and gave him an inquisitive looked? Izuku looked down at the floor still afraid to look at the older boys eyes, "If you're not feeling well we can take a break right now until you feel better. I don't mind waiting for a bit.", he offered.

Allen smiled and holding Izukus hand under his sleeve replied, "It's alright, I should feel better within a few moments, I merely need to walk it off. Besides as they say 'there's no time like the present to accomplish your goals' am I right?"

"I guess?"

Allen giggled, "Then let us be on our way.", he said enthusiastically!

Just before they continued on their journey Izuku stopped once more and said to Allen, "Um, you can call me Izuku if you want, if that's alright with you Allen."

Allen smile at his offer and replied, "Yes that's fine with me, Izuku."

And off the two boy traveled down the direct path to the home of The March Hare to meet The Mad Hatter to find The White Rabbit. Oh dear oh dear me! This is quite the kerfuffle that our boys seemed to have found themselves in, isn't it?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The two boys continued their walk along the path for quite a fair bit of time, and by walk I mean Allen was practically dragging poor Izuku as the older boy skipped happily along while the younger boy just barely managed to keep pace with him! Eventually Izuku was getting pretty tired of getting dragged and released Allens hand to catch his breath, Allen stopped his merriment and turned back to the younger boy on his hands and knee breathing heavily!

"Why are you skipping?", Izuku asked breathlessly?

"Why not?", Allen rebutted. "It's fun."

"But why are you so happy, especially being in this mad world?", Izuku asked?

Allen put a sleeve to his chin as he pondered his question. "Well, this world is quite mad but so is the world you live in yes?", Izuku questioned this and nodded lightly. "Well why not have fun. I mean, the lives we live are very short and the worlds we live in are very much bleak, barren, and shallow. So the only thing we can do is make the most of what we can and live everyday to the fullest of its potential. And if that's not a reason to be happy, then I'm not sure what is?", Allen explained. Izuku thought about what the older boy had said, and even though he didn't understand most of what he was saying, he understood enough for the point to come across. He nodded his head to let the older boy know he understood. Allen smiled and reached his hand out for Izuku who grabbed it and hoisted himself up.

"It's much more fun to skip to where you need to get to, it also gets you there much quicker, don't you agree.", Allen asked.

"But isn't skipping for girls?", Izuku asked?

Allen giggled at his questioned and asked back, "Now who told you that rubbish?"

"Kachan.", Izuku replied without missing a beat.

"Then he doesn't sound very smart.", Allen replied. Izuku's expression went pale as he wiped his head around looking or Kachan if he heard what Allen said, if he did then things weren't going to go well for either of them!

"What are you doing?", Allen asked inquisitively?

Izuku quickly realized that there is no way that Kachan could be anywhere around them, especially down here! Izuku blushed as he said embarrassed, "Um, looking for Kachan."

"Is he mad.", asked Allen?

"I question that sometimes.", he replied as he looked to the ground.

"So...he is mad.", inquired Allen.

"Well, um, I mean, I'm not sure.", Izuku stammered out quickly!

"Then don't question something unless you know the answer to it.", stated Allen.

"Then how will I know something if I don't question it?", Izuku asked?

"Simple, you find out for yourself so you don't have to question it. You see.", Allen explained like it was obvious.

Allens statement made just as much sense as it didn't, but Izuku nodded anyway not wanting to push the subject any further. "And besides that, who cares what other people think say or do of whatever it is you do? As long as like who you are and what you do then it doesn't matter what other think.", this statement made much more sense to Izuku and he nodded his head enthusiastically with a smile!

As the two boys skipped through the forest hand in hand Allen began humming a song over and over, Izuku wondered what it was he was humming and inquired of him, "Hey Allen, what are you doing?"

"I'm humming.", Allen replied simply.

"I mean what are you humming?"

"A song.", Allen said with a mischievous look from the corner of his eye. He was obviously teasing Izuku, and Izuku saw this while trying to restrain his giggling from his attempt at humor.

"I mean what kind of song?", Izuku asked trying to hold back his giggles.

"It's a sort of lullaby The Dutchess use to sing to her baby all the time."

"Really! How does it go?", Izuku asked excitedly!

Allen then stopped skipping with Izuku and began to recite the song for him he called 'The Song of Pepper'

.

"Speak roughly to your little boy,

And beat him when he sneezes:

He only does it to annoy,

Because he knows it teases.

I speak severely to my boy,

I beat him when he sneezes;

For he can thoroughly enjoy

The pepper when he pleases!"

.

Izuku could only blink as he looked on at Allen completely dumbfounded by what he even just sang, and how he could even consider _that_ an appropriate song in the first place! "That's not a very nice song.", Izuku said simply.

"Many a lullabies and nursery rhymes you know well have very dark meaning to them, and even darker origins.", a menacing voice called out of nowhere. Before the two boys could look around for the voice, the Cheshire Cat appeared before them out of thin air grinning as it usually dose.

"Cheshire Puss!", Allen scolded the cat. "Didn't I tell you that if you'll be no help at all then to just leave?! I certainly don't need you scaring poor Izuku any more then you have."

"Oh but why would I leave and not telling the boy about his own hypocrisy.", replied the cat.

Allen simple growled at the cat as he stood between him and Izuku for protection. "Like I said previously, many of the song you know and love to sing are-how did you say it- 'not nice'.", the cat motioned to Izuku.

"What do you mean?", Izuku asked in a low and frightened tone.

"Izuku don't pay him any mind, it only encourages him further!", Allen warned him.

"Now why would he not want to ask questions any further? It's certainly doesn't take me saying that his querosity is now peeked.", stated the cat. "Let's take one song that I'm sure is a favorite of yours, say Ring-Around-The-Rosey?", asked the cat.

Izuku said nothing as he peeked from behind Allens back. Though his querosity was now certainly peeked, and seeing this the cat grin ever more menacingly as he explained further, "Let's start from the beginning shall we? Did you know of a very tragic time in you're human history, so tragic in fact that it was the inspiration for the song?", Izuku very lightly shook his head no. "It was created after a great plague struck the world by storm, known by many as the Bubonic Plague or known by many more as The Black Death."

Izuku shook his head again and lightly squeaked out, "Black Death?"

"Yes, The Black Plague was its name and Death was it game. It struck all of Europe and most of Asia during the Medieval ages, ravaged thousands and killed millions.", the cat continued.

"Let's start at the beginning of the song, 'Ring around the rosey.' a red ring around a boil of inflamed infected skin.

'A pocket full of possies.' during that time people would keep possies and other strong scented flowers and herbs to ward off the stench of the diseased and the decaying corpse that continuously piped up.

'Ashes Ashes.' after the boils formed on the body the next symptom would be severe sneezing fits, pronounced as 'ashes' instead of 'achoo' like today. The sneezing would be quickly replaced by coughing, then vomiting, then vomiting blood.

And the last part, 'We all fall down.' we all fall _**dead**_!", explained the cat cynically.

By now poor Izuku was clutching to Allens straight jacket in hoorified fear like his life depended on it! All the while Allen was standing there trying his best to comfort the terrified young boy and gave the Cheshire Cat the most hellish murderous expression in history!

The cat grinned ever more at his handful work and with a boy or a bounce in his suntical voice said, "Well I hope that changed your view on things, my work here is done and I really must be off, Ta Ta.", and with that the cat vanished once more.

Allen only stood there staring with murderous intent glowing in his eyes staring at the spot where the Cheshire Cat once sat! He growled to himself about all the horrendous things he'd do if he ever caught the dam bloody cat! Before he could continue grumbling any further Allen heard a small whimper from behind him. He turned around and saw poor little Izuku all hulled on the ground holding his knees to his chest as he whimpered silently while steady streams of tears flowed down his face, trying to hold in his cries! Allen cursed himself for completely forgetting about Izuku behind him, and falling to his knees he held up Izuku's face in a comforting manner, like his mother use to, and softly cooed to him as best he could, "No no no. It's okay. No tears no tears. There's no need to cry, you're fine. Everything is going to be okay. _You're_ okay!", even though Allen didn't know a single lick of how to comfort someone or even the right word to say, he still had to try his best with the zero experience he had available to him.

Eventually Izuku's stopped whimpering and finally opened his tightly closed eyes still brining with tears and looked at Allen. Allen made a soft sigh of relief as he thought Izuku was beginning to calm down some(the key word here being thought). Almost immediately Izuku completely broke down, roughly crying his eyes out and howling in sadness! The tears were now falling off his face like a spigot set on high pressure and his cries could be heard from far sides of the Vale!

Allen was surprised at his sudden break down hoping that his words would have at least did some form of comforting for the green haired child?! Allen tired his best to calm Izuku down; he tried cooing kind words to him again, he tried using encouraging words, he even tried to sing another song one without a dark origin to it. Though nothing seemed to work to calm down the hysterically crying boy! Feeling as though he fail in his one and only task Allen too began to weep silently with tears starting to fill his sky blue eyes.

Izuku saw this through his vale of tears and tried to calm himself down enough to talk properly, when he did he looked up to the older boy and asked, "W-Why are y-you c-crying?'

The older boy looked down at Izuku and tried to say something but only got a choked up responses that caused more tears to coagulate and pour down his face. Soon after his failed attempt at speaking the older boy immediately began to weep and howl just as hard as Izuku did before, not too long after Izuku began to cry again and with just as much gusto! Soon the two boys were in each others arms weeping and howling with equal power!

.

After about an hour of the two boys weeping and howling with each other, they soon found themselves very much tuckered out, emotionally. The two boys sat under one of the large trees with Allens back to the tree and Izuku sitting in his lap resting his head on his chest and Allen slowly patting his back. For a long while the two of them said absolutely nothing and simply stayed quite enjoying the peace and aumbance of the vale. Eventually Izuku, without taking his head off of the older boys chest, asked, "Allen?"

"Hmm?", he replied.

"Was what the Cheshire Cat said true, about the song?"

Allen knew there was no use in lying to him, especially since he didn't lie himself, so he let out a small sighed and replied in a calm tone, "Yes he was right about the origin and meaning of that song, every last part."

Izuku was silent for a moment before burying his face into his straight jacket, "Why?", he asked?

"Why what?", Allen asked back confused?

"Why would someone make a happy sounding song from such a terrible event like a illness that killed tons of people!?", he explained burying his face deeper into the older boys straight jacket. "It's just doesn't make any sense!"

"Actually it makes perfect sense.", Allen stated calmly.

Izuku could only look at him flabbergasted by his morbid statement, "How could you even think to say something like that?!", he yelled at him clutching to his straight jacket out of anger!

Allen was quite for a moment as he looked up at the tree and calmly explained, "In times of great suffering when we are at the end of our line, making the horrible into a fun/good thing is the only thing you can do. It's the only thing that can help you work with the pain, or let it completely crushes you to nothing."

Izuku looked at Allen with a mixture of understanding and disbelief at his wisdom, before he could even process what he was saying, "How do you know this?"

Allen sighed heavily with sadness and lightly replied, "Because I've been at the end of my line many a time, I have endured great suffering, all on my lonesome.", Allen looked like he was about to cry once more, but quick as a whip, Izuku buried his face into the older boys chest once more and kindly said, "You don't have to suffer any more. I'm here now and I'll help you find more slack in your line.", Izuku wasn't entirely sure what he was saying, though he hoped that it made Allen feel at least a little better.

And indeed it made his feel so much better, so much lighter, so much more happier. Allen couldn't hold back the huge smile stretching across his face or tears on welling up in his eyes as he replied, "Thank you. I'm no longer suffering, now that you're here."

After a while longer the two boys eventually got back to their feet and were about to continue on their walk to the Mad Hatters Tea Party when Izuku called for Allen's attention with a question, "Hey Allen, why is the Cheshire Cat mad?", Allen gave him a puzzled look. "I mean he's kind of creepy and scary, appears to be goofy and silly at times, and even sadistic and malicious at the same time, but not mad?"

Before Allen could even open his mouth with a reply, a very familiar voice came from behind Izuku and asked, "So you want to know why I'm mad?"

Suddenly Allen grabbed Izuku and yanked the little green haired boy behind him just as he saw the Cheshire Cats signature grin form out of air. The rest of the car filled in moments and looked at Izuku, who was cowering in fear of the creature.

"Well? Do you want to know why I'm mad or not?", asked the cat.

Izuku inadvertently nodded his head yes and the cat grimes at his decision, and so he explained his madness, "A dogs not mad you grant that?", again Izuku nodded. "Well, when a dog wags its tail that means it's pleased, and when it growls it's upset. Now, when I growl I'm pleased, and when I wag my tail I'm upset. Henceforth, I must be mad.", the cat said like it was obvious.

" _I_ call it purring, not growling.", resorted Izuku shyly.

"Call it what you wish, we all have our own way of saying things, and if one thing remains certain I'm down here, and like I said before everyone down here is mad, including you.", the cat said maliciously, and with that it disappeared.

"Cheshire cat really is a jerk.", stated Izuku.

Allen signed apathetically and replied, "Well yes he is, BUT let not talk or even think of Cheshire Puss any more or we may just see him again to tease us.", after Allen said that the Cheshire Cats smile and eyes appeared grinning widely at the older boy. Allen saw the cat and immediately yelled, "GET LOST!", to which its grine and eyes disappeared again. With the Cat, hopefully, now gone the two boys picked themself up and continue on their mini-adventure to help Izuku find his way out of Wonderland and back home.

The two boys then continue to skip hand-in-hand down the path to their destination, they had been skipping in virtual silence for a solid 30 minutes enjoying the quiet and ambience, when they finally came out of The Vale of Tears forest and into a wide field of rolling green pastures. Izuku's eyes widened with wonder as he saw the largest, greenest, and most beautifully breathtaking field he had even seen in his young life! To say he was starstruck was a complete understatement, words could not even comprehend the feeling he was experiencing while immersing himself of this awe inspiring location!

Allen could see Izuku's glittering wonder over his shoulder, and he chuckled at his awed expression. "Do you like it?", he asked?

"It's the most beautiful places I've ever seen in my whole life!", Izuku stated with great zeal!

And in the simplest of words, it truly was! The lush meadow spread out far into the horizon on all sides, wildflowers of all different shapes sizes and colors all were scattered all across the landscape, the sound of a babbling brook could be heard not too far off, the wind blew gently and rhythmically across the whole area throughout the grass and flowers, the sound of birds and insects could be heard singing to one another, clouds moved slowly across the sky creating small patches of shade here and there. It was so unreal, so entrancing, so wonderful.

Allen tugged at Izukus hand to grab his attention and said, "Come on then. No use in standing here and watching the beauty, let's immerse ourselves in it."

Izuku smiled brightly and the two boys took off running and giggling like two little overly excited animals! Izuku immediately went over to all the flowers near him and began to admire and smell each one. They all looked different from one another, but the thing that stood out the most was their smells. Some smelled bland, other tart or really sweet, some even smelled like fresh food and sweets! The most curious thing of all was the fact that some of them were alive! Some would giggle and try to push Izuku away, others would purposely spew out their pollen on him, some would even snap or growl at him, there were even a few flowers that would sniff him back or even lick him! This made Izuku giggle uncontrollably, especially when the Snapdragons started to tickle him.

Allen on the other hand was very preoccupied trying to catch a dragonfly that seemed to tease him by flying away quickly when he tried to grab it. The little flying bug even zipped by his face even just hoving right near his eyes, as if to tease him further. Eventually his attention was turned by another strange creature in some tall grass that popped its head out from all the noise; it appeared to be a rabbit, but with a long mouse tail, and possessing an unusual color(this one being purple). Then about three more peaked their heads out, a gold one, a blue one, and an orange one.

After seeing them all, Allen immediately ran towards them, and in turn the creatures squeaked and turned tail running much faster than Allen. Allen would go around and chases one then see another go by and chase that one. This continued in until he finally grabbed one of the buff balls at the end of the creatures tails and the buff ball popped right off! Both the creatures and Allen stopped in their tracks, Allen walked up to the purple one with the puff in hand. The creature did not run instead stood perfectly still and even offered Allen its tail. Allen took the animals tail in hand and placed the puff ball back on it. The purple creature then shook its tail to make sure it was on, when it was satisfied it looked to Allen with a mischievous look on it face, and along with its other friends began to chase Allen!

Allen squealed with delight at the game, but didn't go on for long since the rabbit creatures were much fast than him and pounced on him in moments. Allen laughed hysterically as the four animals began to rub their soft bodies all over Allen and nearly drown him in saliva from licking his face all over!

Back with Izuku, he had finally managed to break free of the tickling Snapdragons and tried to catch his breath from all the laughing! When suddenly a honey bee came a little too close for comfort, Izuku tried to shoo away the little bug but it only kept advancing closer to him! Izuku started to get very scared as knowing first hand how painful a bee sting is!

When the little bug managed to land on his nose that's when all hell broke loose. Izuku immediately began to scream and cry as he swatted at the little creature! When it fell off his nose Izuku made a Beeline for Allen, who was no longer playing with the rabbit creatures being drawn by Izuku's crying, and ran right into his straight jacket for protection!

Allen held the young boy in his arms wonder what in the world got him so worked up? Then he saw the culprit flying at mach speed towards them, which was actually pretty slow all things considered. Izuku saw the little incest flying towards him and made a little Yelp before burying his face in Allen's outfit and crying hysterically! Allen tried to hold his laughter back, as to not make the young green haired boy feel any worse, and held his sleeves hand out.

The honey bee saw this the invitation and flew right on his palm like a tame bird. Allen rolled up his opposite sleeve and began to softly pet the tiny yellow bug like it was a dog of sorts. He then got Izuku to come out of his, not so clever, hiding spot and showed him the little bug in his sleeve. Izuku made a sound like distressed mouse and cowered before the little creature!

Allen made a quite scoff at his behavior and calming told him, "It's okay. She's not gonna hurt you. She just wants to be pet. See.", he held the bug a bit closer.

Izuku saw that the bug was sitting perfectly still comfortable on Allen's sleeve. Izuku brought his face fully from Allen's outfit and merely stared at the bugs. "Do you want to hold her? She just wants a little pet from you.", Allen offered.

Izuku rubbed his tear filled eyes and nodded, Allen then let the little insect crawl from his sleeves to Izuku's hand, and like before only sat comfortably in his hand. He then carefully took three fingers and slowly petted the little animal across its back. When Izuku stopped the bee twiddled it's antenna and reached up its front limbs as if it were begging for more affection! Both Izuku and the honey bees eyes glittered in excitement, Izuku then proceeded to pet the little bug some more! However he petted the little creature too hard and ended up squashing it by accident.

Izuku quickly realized what he did and slowly uncovered his hand only to find the decrepit and squished form of the bee in his hand. Izuku's eyes started to fill with tears once more and not too longer after he began to wail for the death of his little friend! Izuku's shrill cries were so loud and ear piercing that the rabbit creatures held their ears from the noise, even some of the living flower turned away and bent towards the ground from the noise! One of the rabbit creatures tugged on Allens straightjacket holding down on its ears from the pain, and yelped at him rapidly as if begging him to stop Izukus crying!

Allen then quickly snached the little incests broken body from Izuku's hand and covered it with both sleeves of his jacket. He closed his eyes and focused, than a small light emitted from underneath his sleeves for a brief moment. And when he lifted up his sleeve their in his covered palm sat the little honey bee! Good as new, almost as if it was never squished in the first place!

Allen managed to calm Izuku's crying fit down long enough for him to show the honey bee back in perfect health. Izuku immediately calmed his own crying and looked on at the little bug in complete disbelief and guilt. The little bug looked back at him with almost a look of worry on it tiny face. Izuku rubbed his eyes and in a stutter, "I-I'm sorry f-for squishing y-you. I-I d-didn't m-mean to.", he apologized to the little bug.

The honey bee then flew up to Izuku's nose and placed what he only thought could be a kiss on it, as if to say that she forgave him. The honey bee the flew over to Allens ear and buzzed something into it, almost like it was telling him something. It then proceed to grab hold of Allens jacket collar and tried to pull him in a certain direction. Allen took Izuku's hand and followed after the little bug. It flew in a zigzag motion, and the boys tried to follow in it flight path getting dizzy and bumping into one another along the way, until it came upon a small sapling growing all alone on a small hilltop.

On a low hanging branch sat the bees hive suspended from it, with dozens of bees flying in and out of it. The honey bee then flew into the hive with the two boys not too far behind, when the boys came to the hive Izuku noticed that there were two very large bees by the entrance wearing very tiny suits of armor which made them look like guards. The honey bee flw out from the hive and flew over to Allens ear and buzzed something to him, when the bee flew back into the hive Allen walked up to the hive and standing on the tips of his toes knocked gently on the hive walls.

After a moment or two a very large bee, larger than the guards, flew out of the hive an landed on Allens covered hand as he offered it. In addition being the largest bee its colors were far more prominent and brighter than the others, it wore a tiny gold crown with red jewels, a tiny purple cape on it back with white fur trim, and it was even holding a tiny scepter. No doubt that this was the queen bee.

" _Buzz buzz buzz, buzz buzz buzz._ ", said the queen.

"This is the queen bee she has graciously graced us with her presents on beehalf of her worker.", Allen translated. "May we have some of your delicious honey you're majesty?", Allen asked the queen.

"Pwetty Pwease.", Izuku had cutely.

The queen seemed to blush and Izuku's cute child talk and replied, " _Buzz buzz buzz, buzz buzz_."

"She said yes.", Allen translated. "Just wait for her to call out her workers and guards."

The queen then wiggled her antenna and made a few buzzing noises that sound out of tune for a bee, " _BIZZ BIZZ BIZZ_.", sounded the queen. All at once the whole hive began to shake violently and a huge swarm of bees came pouring out of the entrance thick as a storm cloud! Izuku jumped behind Allen for protection, while the older boy simply stood there like he's seen it enough times to be desensitized by it.

When all the bee flew off to another part of the field Allen walked up to the hive and plucked two honey wands that seemed to be growing by the base of the sapling like a flowers. He then motion for Izuku to come closer, who did so without question. Allen then took one honey wand, and standing on his toes, placed the wand into the entrance and swirled it around a dozen times. He took the wand out of the entrance with a large globe of golden glistening honey coagulated around it. He handed this one to Izuku who then, after a moment of admiring it, began to lick it like a lollipop. Allen repeated the same process with the other wand and the two boys happily licked their honey wands with delight.

The queen then came back with her army who all pooled back into their home, the queen landed on Allens shoulder and Allen thanked the queen for the honey.

"Thank You Mrs. Queen Bee.", Izuku thanked with honey all over his mouth.

The queen waved her forelimb dismissively with a bit of blush on her tiny face at Izuku's cuteness and replied, " _Buzz Buzz Buzz._ "

"She said you're welcome.", Allen translated.

With a goodbye wave to the queen and her hive the two boys walked out towards the open field and continued on their little adventure, licking their honey wands along the way.

.

.

.

Eventually the two boy came across a very large pond with equally large flora and fauna, so large in fact that it made Izuku feel like he had shrunken insize. The pond had to be at least a few miles long and wide with crystal clear blue water that could easily see the bottom, with reeds so long they grew as big as garrafas, lilypads so wide they could probably hold the boys combinated weight, stones that looked like mini mountains, birds with different colors and multiply wings, fish of all sizes and colors with odd shapes and extra parts, strange and beautiful water plants and flowers, and so much more! It was as gorgeous and breathtaking as the Vlae and the Field.

The two boy polished off the rest of their honey wands and threw the remains to some large passing hummingbird looking creatures and began to walk along a path towards the large pond, strangest thing was that the path looked like it was made out of peacock feather. When Izuku traced back to where the path lead to, it lead right to an actual peacock, sitting atop an old withered tree, with a tail so long it looked like a natural road! The bird suddenly cried out at Izuku who was staring at the bird for a good while, Izuku recoiled at this and then retreated into Allen jacket with fear! Allen only giggled at the young boys constant shyness and fearful nature.

The two boys soon came to the end of the Peacock feather path at the very edge of the pond, which came down into the water like a slope. Izuku wondered why Allen even lead him to this path in the first place if it was just going to lead them both nowhere? Izuku looked up to Allen and asked, "Now where do we go?"

Allen smiled at him and answered simply, "We jump."

"Jump?", Izuku asked. He didn't get answer as Allen suddenly sprang from his feet and jumped right out into the pond and on top of one of the lily pads!

The lily pad shook for a moment and then stabilized like Allen was just another frog standing a top it. Izuku awed at this knowing that normal lily pads could never do this, but then again he wasn't in any normal world.

"Come on then! Hop across, like a frog!", Allen explained excitedly as he stood on his hands and feet and jumped from pad to pad just like a frog.

Izuku then took a leap of faith and jumped on the nearest and biggest lily pad too him! When he landed on the pad it shook violently like it was going to collapse on him, Izuku tried his best to steady himself like Allen did so easily! Unfortunately after a time of trying he ultimately failed an flopped on his butt in the pad as it continued to shake violently from all the movement! Izuku tried to stand again, but flopped, tired again, and flopped, tried again and continued to try until he finally gave up and just sat in the water pant in defeat.

Allen couldn't hold back his laughter at the poor boys multiply failures! Izuku glared at him with such ire that it made the water quivver a bit! "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!", a very angry Izuku yelled at the older boy!

Allen couldn't even attempt to reply since he was laughing even harder at the angry red flushed face of the ultra angery green haired boy! "You look like the colors of a Christmas tree!", the older boy laughed! Izuku's cheeked only grew with even more color as he puffed them out in annoyance!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!", Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs, with anger tears welling up in his eyes!

"Ill say its funny! That's cause you're not jumping on the lillies like I told you.", Allen explained when he calmed down enough to speak.

Izuku calmed down a few notches and looked at Allen with a confused expression. He scrunched up his face as he thought about what he said about lipp pad travel. Then he remembered Allen jumping from pad to pad on all fours, just like a frog! So Izuku positioned himself on all fours as best he could and rearing all his strength in his back legs JUMPED to the nearest lily pad! What's more he actually landed on the plant perfectly and it only jittered a little bit on impact from his jump!

Izuku's eyes glittered at his own accomplishment, and looking to Allen he saw the older boy with a large smile on his face, "You're a natural Izuku! You're just like a little frog!", Izuku giddered and smiled even brighter at the compliment and praise from the oder boy!

The two them soon found themselves hopping from pad to pad like frogs and ribbiting all the way! As they came to what could only be considered as the middle of the pond, they found a few lily pad being occupied by some very large green frogs, with appended to be half of Izuku's size while standing. He hopped onto the nearest lilypad to the closest frog and stared at it for some time admiring it. The frog stared back and him and made a very small ribbit in return, Izuku copied the frog saying the word ribbit. When the frog didn't ribbit back Izuku said ribbit a few more times hoping for it to respond.

Though instead of getting a response he only got a lecture by the frog, "If you're going to speak my native tongue the least you can do is actual try to speak it properly, instead of doing that insulting gaggle you were gargling about!", said the frog in a british accent as he stood on his hind legs like a person. "Now then this time don't just say ribbit, sound it out like I do. Suck in air, force it up you're gullet, into your throat and then, 'RIBBIT!'", ribbited the frog.

Izuku stood to his feet and did as the frog instructed; he sucked in air, forced it into his tummy, then his throat, and then 'rIbBiT!'", Izuku made a very off key ribbit which sounded more like a burp or a vomit sound.

The frog shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Better. Not good, but much better than before. With more practice I can see you'll have at least the very basics down soon."

Allen joined in the lesson as he sucked in air and instead of letting out a ribbit he let out a very loud, and very juicy sounding BURP! Allen made a big corn tooth smile as Izuku giggled hysterically at his gross humor! The frog, on the other hand, wasn't so entertained and made a face palm with his long webbed fingers, "Oh come now Allen you're so beyond immature humor.", the frog said in a dispeaded tone.

Allen apologize for his behavior, although his expression said the opposite, and then offered the frog reconciliation by having a dance with him. The frog pondered this for a moment and then agreed, he hopped onto Allens lilypad and held his jacket sleeves, then the two of them began a silly dance that involved hopping from one pad to another and jumping up and down with lots of spinning! Izuku watched on hardly able to hold back his laughter as he watched the older boy and the amphibian jump and spin and bound all around!

Then another frog appeared next to Izuku on the opposite lilypad, it looked much different from the other one as it wore a disgustingly large amount of makeup on its face and a big curly blond wig, so it was painfully obvious it was female. "Hey there cutie pie. Care to dance.", she said in a very deep female voice with a wink of her eye(or it could've been a blink, hard to tell).

"EW!", squealed Izuku as he hopped away from the grosseteste frog.

"Oh come on sweetheart I don't bite.", called the frog as she chased after Izuku.

The chase only last for a few minutes as Allen shouted over to Izuku, "Izuku! Want to change partners?!", Izuku nodded rapidly and hopped over to Allen who jumped from his partner to the lady frog.

Allen took the lady frogs hands and began to to the same dance as he did with the other frog, hopping, sinning, and jumping between pads! "Oh Allen dear.", the female frog said wg=hile fanning herself with her hand. "You're such a good dancer as usual."

"Thank you Miss. Hop Stopper.", Allen thanked the unsightly frog.

Izuku mentally thanked Allen for his sacrifice, but soon felt a finger tapping on his shoulder. He turned around only to see the male frog standing with a displeased look on his face, Izuku didn't notice it before but the frog was actual Izuku's exact height while standing up, he gave the frog and inquisitive look before the frog spoke. "Are we going to dance or do I need to teach you that too?", the frog asked in a lecturing tone.

Izuku shook his head no and the frog sighed as he grabbed his hands and the two of them began hopping and spinning all over the place just like Allen! Izuku didn't know how he managed to get the dance down so quickly, but he realized it was more fun crazy freestyle movement then like an organized dance. And Izuku excelled in that so as such he immensely enjoyed the dance with his froggy partner.

"You're not half bad for someone with such short legs.", commented the frog. Izuku only smiled in response.

The two boys and their two frog dance partners continue to dance for what seemed like hours on end until they all were completely exhausted. They all sat on lily pads trying to catch their breath from their thrilling dance. Once the two boys caught their breath they stood up excused themselves and walked along the lilypads to the other side of the pond. The frogs called out to them saying, "Come back anytime boys for another dance.', called the female frog

"Yes, and I'll give you more speaking lessons while were at it.", called the grumpy male frog.

The two boys waved to them and hopped over the the far end of the pond.

When they finally came to the other side they soon found another dirt path to follow, Allen was the first to jump over to the other side and after a bit of coaxing Izuku jumped over too. However when Izuku did he found his legs felt like jelly as he began to fall backwards(this due to the fact he had not gotten his and legs back from his sea legs)! Allen saw this and reached out for Izuku's had to pull him back however the moment and loose foot cause Izuku to not only successfully take hold of Allen's hand, but also swung him around and accidently threw him into the pond! Allen landed into the water with a large SPLASH that carried to every part of the pond! Any creature in the current area all turned to this and gasped with fear stricken faces!

Izuku took notice of this and began to grow worried as he sat on the edge of the pond. Allen then lifted himself from up with water running down his face and a shadow covering it in a now completely soaking wet his jacket! IZuku wanted to say sorry but couldn't even form the words as the animals grew even more nervous and began to back away, even the plants began to bend away from the older boy!

Allen came close to IZuku who was now on the verge of fearful tears and then the shadow lifted off his face to revel a very happy smile and the sound of laughter to go with it! Izuku too began to laugh with Allen and the pond creatures all calmed down again at this sight, some even awed and cooed at the two boys laughing together. Izuku then offered his hand to pull Allen out, Allen accepted it though Izuku failed to notice the thin mischievous smile on his lips, and before he knew it Izuku was pulled into the pond along with him!

Allen laughed as Izuku shot out of the water like a rocket as he coughed up water all red faced! Allen continued to laugh at him while Izuku only pouted at the older boy glaring much ire at him! Izuku then got an idea and he stuck his hand into the water and quickly whipped it out creating a big wave that splashed the older boy in the face.

"You think that's funny!", Izuku challenged!

"I think it's rather hilarious!", Allen resorted as he splashed Izuku back!

The two boys then broke out into an all out splash fight! Even the odd fish in the pond began to join in the fight and began to pick sides splashing the opposite boy or tickling their feet underwater, turning the fight into an all out _**SPLASH WAR**_!

The two boys and their armies of fish splashed each other until the two boys were very exhausted from all the fun and laughter and very cold from the water! The two boys then climbed back onto dry land where they tried their best to shake and ring all the water from their bodies and clothing. Suddenly Izuku noticed something very strange about his body, it was being healed by the water even his clothing was reminding all by itself! Izuku awed before this spectacular and wondered how this was even possible or even why it did this?

"Remember when I said that the Vale of Tears washes away the salt of despair and bloom forth the growth of new emotions to take root from such sweet sour emotions?", asked an all too familiar voice?

Izuku looked around him only to be surprised by a very large and familiar floating grin with a set of yellow eyes and grey stripes. "Cheshire Neko.", he whispered.

"Well, do you remember?", asked the cat. Izuku nodded, he wondered why this was even relevant? "This lake is filled with water straight from the Vale itself.", explained the cat pointing with its tail.

Izuku followed the cats tail and on the far end of the pond sat a small stream that filtered into it, the stream seemed to connect to somewhere in the forest now far behind them. "Then why did my clothes and body get all cleaned and fixed up.", Izuku asked looking down at his hands.

"Because the the Vales water is composed _of_ tears, a constant source of suppressed emotions all being let out at once. And like such, sadness and crying allow one to let go of their pent up feeling, and once gone allow the person to heal as a result. The same properties acts within the Vale.", explained the cat.

Izuku looked over to Allen who was trying to wring out all the water from his jacket, but saw that the water had no effect on him like it did him. He was still as dirty and frazzled looking as before when they first met each other, only this time just wet? "How come nothing happened to Allen.", Izuku asked in a low tone?

The cat only smiles wide at the boy and simply replied in a equally low tone, "You'll have to find out that one you're own.", and with that his stripes eyes and grin disappeared.

Izuku wondered what the Cheshire Cat was saying, but no doubt it was just another riddle to confuse an upset him. He wanted to asked Allen what the cat ment but for goed it knowing how upset word of the Cheshire Cat made him. So the two boys followed the dirt road hand in hand, as they did the two hummingbird creatures from before came by and rubbed their soft feathery bodies on the two boys faces with the feeling of their fast moving wings tickling them as they brushed against them rapidly, as if to thank them for the honey wands earlier.

When the birds left they continued their walk until they came upon another forest, though it was distinctively smaller than the one from the Vale. They were about to follow it until Izuku's eye was caught by a sudden fork in the road that was hidden by plants and grass. The path vered far to the left and was made out of stone under all the plants, it seemed to go around the smaller forest and head far out into the distance, their Izuku saw smoke billowing from somewhere and an affle smell coming from its direction by the wind, even further back Izuku saw an out of focus red dot that seemed to resemble a heart?

When Izuku asked Allen about what was in that direction the older boys expression turned dark like it did back at the Vale, and suddenly grabbing and whipping the green haired boy he turned him away from the area and squeezing his shoulders so hard he thought he would break them.

Allen loomed over the young boy and in a dangerous and almost parental scolding tone he said, " **No matter what! No matter under any circumstances at all are you ever! EVER, allowed to go to that place! No matter what, not even out of curiosity, for any reason should you go their! DO you understand me!** ", Izuku didn't reply as he was scared stiff by the almost crazy look in the other boys eyes! " _ **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**_ ", he yelled even louder! Izuku shook his head rapidly with his eyes closed not wanting to look at the older boy any more!

Allen finally calmed down when Izuku replied and when he did saw the little boy holding back tears. He quickly let go of his shoulder and after an awkward moment he wrapped the little boy into a hug and petting his green hair he said soothingly, "I'm sorry I went off on you like like Izuku. But…", he trailed off, as Izuku opened up his eyes and looked up at the disheveled older boy. "There are many nice places in Wonderland, but there are even more bad places. And that place-that's the worst of them all.", he leaned down and gently clasped his hand in the smaller boys face and softly asked, "Promise me you will never go their."

Izuku sniffled loudly, seeing he was being genuine, replied, "I promise.", the two boys then hugged each other and afterwards they continue into the forest hand in hand to the March Hare's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone this is another chapter is up hope you like it and the previous one. I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: Izuku and The Mad Tea Party and a Mad Man's World.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

 _Izuku sniffled loudly, seeing he was being genuine, replied, "I promise.", the two boys then hugged each other and afterwards they continue into the forest hand in hand to the March Hare's house._

 **Now**

Soon the two boys came across a very unusual looking house, and by unusal I mean it looked almost exactly like the head of a hare! Instead of have a square or rectangular build it was rounded on all sides, two chimneys made the ears, two windows made the eyes, a pink planter made the nose, two white doors made the buck teeth/mouth, and the roof was made out of straw giving it a crazy looking hairdo.

Allen led Izuku behind the strange little house and as they came around Izuku could slowly hear the sound of music, chatter, and laughter. It was a bit strange at first, but soon he found the source, out not too far from the back of the house was a gated area with the biggest table he had ever seen! "What's all that noise?", Izuku asked Allen?

"Why it's the Mad Tea Party of course.", he replied as if it were obvious.

"Mad Tea Party?"

"Yes, Mad Tea Party.", Izuku wondered what made it mad at all? "You see this is no ordinary tea party. It's mad because it never ends! It's never ended, never started, never picks up, and never slows down!", Allen explained with some excitement in his voice. When Izuku thought about it, that really did sound mad!

They came to the gate, which was all metal and painted black in a victorian style, and Allen easily pushed the gate open like it wasn't even locked or even had a lock in the first place. They crossed over a mini stone bridge with an equally mini stream and came upon the table. To say it was big before was an understatement, it looked far more suitable for giants rather then small boys! As he came closer he saw it had equally large chairs in all different styles sizes and colors, the table itself was made from Mahogany wood and had a linen cloth laid on top that had a multitude of stains all over it.

Even though the table had many chairs for many people, on the top, Izuku could very clearly hear only three people; one was snoring loudly and squeaking, one was giggling and laughing up a hysterical storm with the sound of clattering silverware and china, and the other couldn't seem to keep their mouth shut while changing the subject or tone of their voice every five seconds. Allen brough Izuku over to one of the chairs at the end of the table where he pulled out the chair with all of his might! The chair made a loud and irritating screeching sound as he pulled it causing Izuku to cover his ears from the pain! Allen motioned for Izuku to hop on the chair and Izuku came up to the chair, which was many time larger than him, and tried to climb onto the seat. He struggled and flailed as he tried to pull himself up, but to no avail. Eventually Allen simply gave Izuku a hand by lifting the young boy onto the seat by literally jumping onto it! Izuku was shocked that Allen could even jump so high, considering he didn't look it a first.

Allen let go of Izuku and told him to stay seated for a moment. Izuku listened and sat down in the very large and really comfortable seat. Allen hopped off the seat and not a second later did Izuku feel the motion of his seat being pushed in and the sound of Allens grunting as he did so. After Izuku's seat was pushed in he saw another seat at the head of the table move back and Allen jumping right onto it! Allen then dug his feet into the seat and grabbing the table by its cloth he pulled the seat in closer to the table. Izuku could see Allen was using all his force as his face turned tomato red when he pulled with all of his might!

When Allen finally brought his seat in close enough he flopped down onto the chair with a sigh of relief escaping his lips. When Izuku finally looked at the table it completely shocked him! Not only was it immensely long and was seated for far more people, but it had the largest assortment of tea party fares imaginable! All different tea kettles and pots that streamed and tooted rhythmically creating a very thin fog in the air. Each one was distantly different possessing unique shapes, sizes, and colors! Some even having many handles, spouts, being cut in half or sideways with all the tea still inside it! Their were plates and tray and racks of different sweet, baked goods, finger foods, and so forth spread all over! The setup was simultaneously extremely well kept and a complete chaotic mess at the same time, one thing was certain though this Tea Party really was mad!

The guest, or should I say only guests, were even stranger then the place setting of the tea party; there was a sleeping Dormouse, a giggling March Hare, and a chatty Hatter! All of them looking quite mad themselves.

The Dormouse was about Izuku's size light grayish brown and fast asleep, sat between the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, snoring loudly while squeaking in between breaths. He wore a checkered blue and white vest with a bell on his head like a hat.

The March hare was as tall as Allen and spoke in a very thick Scottish accent rather than a British accent like Allen, while occasionally throwing silverware china or condiments like pepper. He was a light to dark brown and had straw tied between its ears. He was very giggly, laughing profusely at the slightest thing that came out of the Mad Hatters mouth, even if it was food or drink. He wore a white button up shirt under a blue vest and a red bow tie with a monocle.

The Mad Hatter, oh he was something else completely, it was hard to say weather he was human or not?! He had a very thick British accent like Allen and was at least twice the size of any human, even bigger than All Might, which Izuku noticed immediately! His skin was a sick green color, in fact every thing was wrong with his….well everything! His ears were enormous even for his size, his nose looked like it couldn't decide to be long and pointy or big and round, his plain colorless eyes looked like they couldn't decide on being at the side or on in the front! He wore black polished shoes with traditional spats with long black faded dress pants, he had white gloves and a straight jacket on like Allen that was also unclipped leaving his arms free, only differences was his was his actually fit him. And the cherry on top was an enormous and long top hat that was once green but now was a faded blue black with many patches on it holding it in one piece, it too looked like a checkerboard, and each patch had a different symbol in it that Izuku had never seen before. It even had a card in the brine that read ' _In style 10/6_ '. He was holding a cup of hot tea and talking very fast constantly changing his tone and the subject every five seconds, while the March Hare laughed at everything he said.

Izuku noticed music playing in the back round and looked behind him to find about 20 or so different record players playing different song at the beginning or cutting off at the songs end. Some of the flowers and trees were even playing songs along their branches, vine, and stems like a bunch of string instruments.

Izuku turned back to the table to notice that all three people, creatures, guest? Oh whatever! All three _guests_ were now silent or awake(in the dormouse case) and staring right at Izuku in uncomfortable awkward silence. Izuku looked between Allen and the three _guests_ uncomfortably and when no one made any sign of movement or speaking he decide to break the ice with a civil hello. Though before he could open his mouth to breath air the Mad Hatter stopped him as he asked very sternly, "Who are you?! What do you want?! Why are you here!? There's no room for you! No room! No room!"

Izuku didn't need to look at the table to know that there was more than enough room for them all, "There's plenty of room!", he argued back slumping down in his chair!

"Have some wine laddy!", The March Hare offered in an encouraging tone.

Izuku looked around the table but saw no wine, only tea, "There is no wine?', he questioned?

"That's because there isn't any, ya wee twat.", said the March Hare.

"Then it wasn't nice of you to offer!", Izuku replied angrily!

"It wasn't very _nice_ for you to sit down without being invited!", scowled the Mad Hatter!

Izuku slumped down into his chair a little bit further knowing that the Hatter was right, he wasn't invited to this party so he shouldn't be the one getting annoyed at them. "Hatter its alright, he my guest. This is my friend.", Allen piped up in an exhausted tone.

The Hatter looked over to the head of the table and made a face like he just noticed Allen was there, and with a gleeful cheer he said, "Allen! Where did you come from?"

The dormouse yawned and in a half asleep voice answered, "From his mum.", the March Hare began to laugh hysterically at his witty comeback.

"Never mind that! Never mind! Why didn't you introduce us to him sooner?", The Mad Hatter asked staying on topic?

"Tell us! Tell us!", The March Hare chanted excitedly!

Allen stood in his chair, "Hatter, Hare, Dormouse.", he acknowledged each one by name.

By this time the dormouse had fallen asleep again and had to be awaken by the March Hare yanking on his whiskers! "Huh-Wha-?", said the awakened Dormouse.

"This is my new friend Izuku Midoriya.", he introduced them to Izuku. Izuku wondered why he was introducing them by first name? Then he remembered that Allen acknowledges people by first name, so same must go with the _guests_.

"Izuku.", Allen called Izuku's attention. "This is the Dormouse, the March Hare, and the Mad Hatter. Dormy, March, and Hatter for short.", he Introduced him to them.

"Well any friend of Allen's is a friend o' mine!", said the Hatter.

"Here here.", yawned the dormouse.

"I'll drink to that!", agreed the March Hare as he poured tea from a teacup back into a teapot through the spout and drank it through the top.

"Yes well now that formalities are out of the way, Hatter I need-.", Allen began until the Hatter cut him off saying, "Here son have some more tea.", he said to Izuku as he poured more tea into his already filled glass.

"But I don't need any more, in fact I need less.", Izuku states as the tea overflowed his cup.

"No no no no no no no no!", states the Hatter in a stern voice. "You mean 'I can take more from less'."

This made no sense to Izuku, not in the slightest. "That doesn't make any sense? In fact it's practically the same thing?", Izuku reverted.

"Oh no it's quite different wee lad.", said the Hare. "It like saying 'I see what I eat' is the same as 'I eat what I see.", he said while eating dunking a plate in his tea glass and eating it like a donut.

"Or saying 'I sleep when I breath' is the same as 'I breath when I sleep.", added the Dormouse.

"It's even like saying 'I like what I take' is the same as 'I take what I like.", finished the Hatter as he slurped his tea.

"Ahem! Hatter.", Allen said in a kind tone to get the mad man's attention.

"Here boy have a biscuit and jam.", Hatter said paying no mind to Allen and shoving a biscuit in Izuku's face!

"Hatter.", Allen repeater himself.

"Um, thank you, but I-.", Izuku began but was cut off by the March Hare.

"Let's change the subject!", he half yelled while grabbing a mallet, from who knows where, and snacking the Hatter so hard on the head his hat caved in on him.

The top part of the hat opened and the Hatter spoke though it like a mouth, "Splendid idea!", and poured an entire pot of tea down the opening of the hat.

"Hatter!", Allen said a little more sternly.

"How about a riddle.", the Hatter offered freeing his head from his hat.

"Oh god no, not this again.", Izuku heard Allen say under his breath.

"Wonderful.", the dormouse agreed with a yawn.

"I'll take sugar!", said the Hare, getting off topic.

"Who wants sugar?", asked the dormouse?

"I do.", replies the Hare. "How many lumps? One or two?", the Hare seemed to ask himself.

"Two!", answers the Hatter.

The March Hare took off the Hatters hat and using the same mallet yells, "ONE TWO!", as he smacks the Hatter on his bald head!

However the Hare seemed like it was going to continue hitting the Hatter as he raised the mallet again, it seemed as if the Hare really couldn't count, and before the mallet struck the Hatter he moved out of the way and the dormouse was struck on the head instead, twice, waking it up! The Hatter grabbed his hat from the Hare and clearing his throat continued with the previous conversation, "Now then back to the riddle."

"Hatter!", Allen said even more sternly in a raised tone!

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?", asked the Hatter.

The Hare scratched his chin and replied, "I don't know?"

The Dormouse only muttered something incorrectly.

And the Hatter said, "Neither do I.", as if he was asked the riddle himself.

" _ **HATTER**_!", Allen yelled at the top of his lungs as he stabbed a knife into the table!

However when Izuku looked at the knife he saw it wasn't an ordinary knife, it wasn't even on the table previously which means Allen had it on his person! The knife itself was menising to look at; it looked like a regular cutting knife but it was so much larger! It's blade alone had to be as long as Izuku's arm and much wider! The handle was made from brass and had little engravings on it, even the blade had a painted vine design on it with little specks of dried blood.

At the sight of the knife and Allen's screaming voice, Izuku's blood went cold and his body froze up with fear! And it wasn't just him, everyone and thing had stopped cold! The air around them turned ice cold, the warmth from the sun was snuffed out by clouds, everything seemed to turn grey, and the wind blew an awful sour smell! The tea pots stopped puffing our steam, the records and plants stopped playing music, even the guests stopped doing whatever they were doing and simply staying in place like wax figures!

The Dormouse awoke with such fright in its little eyes and stayed awake, the Match Hare stopped giggling and began to chew his nails nervously, and the Mad Hatter stopped talking, drinking, and breathing all together! Allen then stood up on the table and pulled out his giant kitchen knife with ease as he nonchalantly walked over to where the Hatter was seated unmoving. All the while Izuku couldn't take his eyes off the bone chilling expression in his heart stopping crazy bloodthirsty look in his eyes!

When Allen finally came to the Hatters seat he grabbed him by his giant green nose, that actually made a little squeaking noise, and brought him close to his face, knife in hand. "Hatter.", he said dangerously calm, though he was anything but!

The Hatter gulped and replied, "Y-Yes A-Allen?"

Allen took a short breath and said sternly, "Now that I have your attention, I'm going to ask you one question I'll talk slowly and use small words so you can understand me clearly, _got it_!?", the Hatter nodded gently. Allen took another breath and said, "Where. Is. The Rabbit!"

The Mad Hatter then quickly reached out one of this arms grabbed something and held it up to his head for Allen to see, it was the March Hare. Who laughed nervously and waved at Allen. Allen growler and grabbed the Hare, in the hand that held the Hatters nose, and threw him across the table!

"I said _**RABBIT**_! Not _**HARE**_! Where is the **_White Rabbit_**!", Allen yelled with fire burning in his eyes!

"Ooooooooh!", said the Hatter with some form of relief in his voice, "The _White_ Rabbit! Mister. ' _I'm always late for everything_ '! No time even for anything at all, not even _tea_! Why didn't you say something sooner?", Allen snarled like an animal at his comment.

The Hatter gulped and knowing that Allen was in no mood for madness he said to the savage looking child, "Well, I see you're in no mood for small talk, eh."

"No I'm _not_ Hatter!", Allen agreed angrily.

The Hatter gulped nervously again and explained trailing off every so often, "Well...you see Allen...the thing is...I _don't_ know where he is."

" **WHAT**?!", Allen screamed in surprize!

"what?", Izuku squeaked out silently.

"What do you mean by ' _You don't know where he is_!' Bullshit! Of course you know where he is, you know everyone's business!", Allen yelled accusingly at the Hatter, glaring his knife dangerously close to his face!

"Normally I would agree with you, but I say what I _mean_ and I _mean_ what I say Allen! And what I say is the _truth_! None of us have seen hide or tail of him for quite some time at all!", The Hatter tired to explain calmly, or as calm for the nervous wreck he was!

"The last time he came by he had to get that blasted bloody pocket watch of his fixed, again.", added the March Hare as calm as he could.

"And afterwards he left without so much as a civil thank you or mention of his current business.", said the now fully awaken Dormouse.

"And we haven't seen him since, and that's the truth!", added the Hatter.

"And when was this?", asked Allen raising a skeptical eyebrow!

"Why back when I think old March here was still mad.", answered the Dormouse motioning to the Hare.

"It be true lad.", agreed the Hare.

"You're all Mad!", Allen shot back in a raised voice!

"Thanks very much.", thanked the Hare.

Allen rolled his eyes and tightening his grip on the Hatters nose and pointing the knife towards him he asked aggressively, "And when will he be back!?"

"I'm not sure.", said the Hatter shrugging his shoulders. Then he made an expression like he remembered something that could save his skin, "But I can probably guess when he _might_ be back."

"Oh? And hows that?", Allen asked skeptically?

"Simple really, that blasted watch of his is always on a tight schedule, just like him. So as such it also has a certain time when it completely breaks. So he comes to me to fix it every time, on the dot!", exclaimed the Hatter traumatically!

Allen finally let go of the Hatters nose, showing he was pleased with the answer, but still kept his knife at his face, showing he wasn't completely pleased with it, and putting his free hand on his hip asked, "And when exactly will that be?"

"Well dose anyone have the time?", asked the Hatter to his two other friends.

"We really haven't the time!", yelled the March Hare as he took a pocket watch from a cup of tea!

"The time? The time? Who has the time?", Questioned the Dormouse?

"He has the time!", The Hatter shouted pointing towards Izuku!

"No Time! No Time! I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodby! I'm late, late, late!", Yelled the White Rabbit as he suddenly burst through the gate behind Izuku! "No, No, No I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say hello, goodby! I'm late, late, late!", he yelled as he ran right up the table and straight over to the Hatter not even noticing Allens presences!

"Oh Hatter! Dear Hatter! Please help me I'm in dire need of your help!", The white rabbit shouted in fear as he waved his watch in the tall man's face!

The Hatter snatched the watch from the frazzled creature asked said calmly, "Oh let me guess. You're watch has gone off and broken its ticker on you hasn't it?"

"Yes Yes Yes! Can you fix it?", answered the rabbit! "But please be quick about it or I'm likely to be turned to stew if I'm late!"

The Hatter took the watch up to his huge ear and shook it violently, causing the sound of jingling metal parts to be clearly heard. "Well I see the problem.", said the Hatter simply. "It's no wonder you're late. Your watch is exactly two days slow."

"T-T-T-T-Two Day Slow!?", The White Rabbit half shouted in fear looking like he was on the verge of a heart attack!

"It's a simple fix really, and it won't take too long either.", said the Hatter rescuing the rabbit with a pat oh his head. The Hatter then dunked the watch in tea and whipping it around smacked it onto the table causing it to break open and reveal all its parts and mechanisms.

"Now then let's have a look shall we?", said the Hatter as he placed a salt shaker on his eye like a microscope, and in doing so cause ounces of salt to fall from the shaker onto the watches innards. "Well here's the problem.", the Hatter cried happily as he took a fork. "This watch is too full of wheels and spring and gears!", he stated as he used the fork to scoop all innards out.

"Oh no no no!", cried the rabbit! "Oh my poor watch! Not my gears! Not my wheels! Not my beautiful springs!", he continue to cry as he desperately tried to catch the dislodged parts flying all over the place, even pulling a spring that got caught on his nose!

"It needs butter. BUTTER!", yelled the Hatter!

"BUTTER!", the March Hare yelled into the rabbits ear!

"B-B-B-B-Butter?", the White Rabbit asked confused before looking at the butter near him and handing it over to the Hatter, who took it and began to apply it into the watch like a slice of bread.

The White Rabbit was already in the beginning stages of a panic attack, seeing this only made it worse as he tired to get the Hatter to stop smearing the butter into the watch, "No No No! You'll get crumbs into-!"

Only to be easily pushed aside by the Hatter, smashing the remains of the butter into the white creatures face, who reassure the Rabbit saying, "There's no need to worry, I'm only using the very best butter!"

"What makes it the best?", Izuku asked himself?

"Why its made of the finest weed in all of Wonderland.", answered the Dormouse. Izuku was a bit skeptical of his answer. "Milkweed that is.", finished the Dormouse.

"Tea?", asked the Hare?

"Tea! Oh yes I never thought about tea, of course.", said the Hatter pouring a whole pot of tea into the watch.

The white Rabbit managed to get the butter out of his eyes and tired again to stop the Hatter, only to be stopped by the March Hare's foot. "Sugar?", Offered the Hare.

"Sugar two spoons, yes thank you.", Thanked the Hatter as he grabbed two tea spoons from the Hare, instead of the sugar, and mashed them into the watch!

"Please Be Careful!", Cried the Rabbit, only to have a jar of jam placed in his paws by the Hare who offered, "Jam?", and inadvertently delivered it to Hatter.

"Jam! Yes! I almost completely forgot about jam.", said the Hatter taking a big knife full and smearing it into the watch.

"Mustard?", offered the Hare.

"No no no! That's just crazy!', cried the Hatter! "Now lemon, that's what it needs, thats much different.", as he squeezed lemon juice into watch, or what was left of it by this point.

Allen scoffed at the insanity happening in front of him and in a light and displeased tone offered, " _well I say it need more pepper._ "

"IT NEEDS MORE PEPPER!", screamed the Hatter as he took a pepper grinder, uncapped it and poured the whole container into the thing that use to be a watch!

At this everyone on the table( **excluding the White rabbit standing there in shock** ) all began to violently began to sneeze! The Hatter, in fact, made such a large and powerful sneeze that most of the watches contents flew right at Allen's face! Forchantly for him, he reacted fast enough to kick an empty plate in to air and use it as a shield to cover his face at the last second! "Ew.", Allen said simply as he dropped the plate from his clean face.

The White Rabbit now looked even whiter than before as he simply stood there completely frozen at the violent treatment his precious watch was getting! He then swirled around grabbing Allen by his collar and in a frantic screamed yelled, "Why did you have to encourage him to add more! And pepper of all thing, **PEPPER**?!"

Allen smacked the creature paws off of him and yelled back, "Why did you give him your watch?! Despite knowing fully well that he's mad!"

"We're all mad!", the Rabbit yelled back!

The Hatter then closed the watch up thick that it was perfectly fixed. Though when he did the watch immediately began to melt like ice cream on a warm day! The Hatter looked closely at the watch examining it while scratching his chin and immediately started, "Hmm, it seems it needs more tea."

"More Tea!", yelled the Hare as he threw the lid off a teapot!

The Hatter then took the melting remains of the watch and placed it into the half filled pot! At this point the white Rabbit had completely fainted while Allen simple rolled his eyes at all of their performances. Meanwhile Izuku was more confused and scared rather then entertained or anything else for that matter. The March Hare then jumped on the table grabbed the Tea pot and began to shake it all around like a marracha! He even began to shake his whole body like he was dancing to Mambo music! Not too long after the record players and plants began to play Mambo music for the Hare to dance too!

The dance went on for around several minutes with the Hare dancing all around the table breaking cups, dished, and tea pot. Knocking over food and drink alike even stepping on it or kicking it off the table completely! The Hatter then set out a clean piece of bread on the table and the March Hare hopped over to the bread and poured the contents of the teapot onto the bread! What strange concoction even came out of the teapot couldn't even be described in words?! The Hatter then placed another clean piece of bread on to forming a sandwich of some kind, only for the March Hare to take a frying pan out of nowhere and smash the sandwich flat!

The Hatter then took a knife and cut off the edges of the smushed thing, like you would with a sandwich, while saying reassuringly, "Their we go that should do it."

When the Hare lifted up the frying pan underneath it layed a perfectly new, bright, and shiny golden pocket watch ticking away normally! Izuku was absolutely blown away at this spectacular that made not one lick of sense to him! Allen on the other hand just looked bored with it as if he saw it a hundred time over and had become numb to it. At that moment the White Rabbit awoken from his episode and with glassy eyes looked around to see where he was, when his eyes fell on his prime condition pocket his eyes opened wide with sparkling wonder and over joyment!

He hopped to his feet and went around to everyone at the table and thanked them over and over for fixing hs watch, even if they didn't do anything! He finally hopped over to Hatter and taking the giant strange mans gloved hand shook it rapidly giving his most sincere thank to him! "Oh thank you Hatter! Thank you so very very much! I'm completely indebted to you!", the Hatter simply waved it off with a snobbish expression like it was nothing.

The White rabbit then reached for the watch being held between the Hatters fingers saying, "Now then I'll just take my watch and be-.", but the Rabbit never got to finish that sentence as he cut himself short feeling a disturbance in his gut! He turned around fast only to see a sharp object being flung at him from high vlocity! He didn't even have time to react or even gasp in surprise, because suddenly felt himself being flung back with such imens force by the shape object and impaling him rit into a nearby tree!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", screamed the White Rabbit in bloody chilling pain as he felt himself hit the tree and stick their!

Izuku immediately shut his eyes tight and covered his ear, but it was no use in drawing out the pain stricken screams from the impaled White Rabbit! Everyone was at the table was dead silent or hiding their face away from the gruesome sight of their aquanitice! All except for Allen who had a cold look on his face hearing and seeing what had been done to the poor frantic creature!

For it was him that threw the sharp object at the Rabbit and implying it onto the tree like a wall decoration, and not just any sharp object it was the giant cutting knife that he had from earlier! Allen still stood their lock in his throwing position from hen he threw the knife, still unmoing, still unfeeling, still cold.

The White Rabbit continued to scream as he went into detail of his fatal injury, "Oh how could you! How could this happen to me! ME! Oh the pain! The pain is excruciating! Absolutely excurasting! Oh the Blood! The Blood is everywhere! Oh I hope I die from blood loss first! I don't want to die from the excruciating pain rushing through my whole body! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", he screamed louder!

Izuku was shaking in his seat as he heard the White Rabbit tortuous dieing pain! Above the blood curdling screams he could just barely hear the sound of bare feet walking across the table towards him and felt a shadow cast over him! Izuku looked up to see the cold expression of the once happy and slightly off older boy. It it was that expression that chilled him to the center of his bones! "It okay to look.", he said coldly.

Izuku was shocked at what he just said to him, why did he say, how could he say i, and why did he say it to him! Izuku shut his eyes again and rapidly shook his head no as he mikly said, "Why would you want me to do that?! Why would you say it okay for me to look at the poor rabbit you just impaled on that tree?!"

He heard Allen make an exasperated sigh as he explained, "That's because I didn't impale him leathley."

Izuku's attention was brought back by the boys stange word, and replied in question, "Leathley?"

"It mean not to harm to cause death. So I didn't hit anything important on him. In fact I didn't even hit him in general.", Allen explained.

Izuku looked up at him confused and asked, "If that the truth then why he he screaming like that?"

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose and replied aggravated, "Its because hes a complete drama queen."

Allen pointed a finger over to the White Rabbit and Izuku begrudgingly looked up, only find what Allen said was true! The White Rabbit was indeed impaled on the tree but not by any of his body parts. Only by the color of his waistcoat as he dangled their like a limp fish flopping about only inches off the ground, in fact the scene was almost more funny with the right context.

Izuku straighten up in his seat as Allen walked away from him and over to the edge of the table where he jumped off and during his decent almost seemed to gently float down. He walked over to the still screaming White Rabbit and stood there with his sleeves crossed waiting patiently for the Rabbit to realize his actually prediument.

"Oh Allen how could you! How could you use the Vorpal Bald on me when I went through so much trouble to help you get it! I thought we were friends! How could you do this to your own friend! Oh the Pain! The pain is horrible! My blood! My blood everywhere! I can feel my innards spilling out!", the Rabbit continued to yell!

Eventually Allen got fed up with all the screaming and snapped at the animal yelling, "Oh calm the bloody hell down you! You're not dead, dieing or anything else!"

"Then why am I covered in blood! Oh I can't look at myself!", yelled the rabbit!

Allen just looked at the rabbit like he completely lost it( **which he has** ), "You're wearing a _red_ waistcoat you bloody buck tooth corn carrot muncher!"

The Rabbit stopped squirming about and looked down at himself and noticed that he wasn't bleed out and only hanging the Vorpal Blade from the collar of his waistcoat! The Rabbit then let out a nervous laugh which slowly turned into laughter of pure relief( **Kinda like Bugs Bunny** ), pretty soon everyone at the table, minus Izuku and Allen, were all laughing in relife!

Soon Allen got tired of all the crazy laughter and grabbed the Rabbit by his ears while swiftly taring him away from the Vorpal Blade holding him up. He then held the creature up to his face with a very displeased look on it.

The White Rabbit stopped laughing slowly and gulped down a breath asking, "I see that you're not very pleased with something Allen. And I think that something might be me?"

"No really? What make you say that?", he asked rhetorically. He then ripped the Vorpal Blade off the tree and walked over to the table with the White Rabbits ears tight in his fist.

"Oh dear Oh dear me, whatever have I done this time?", said the White Rabbit in a fearful tone.

When he returned to the edge Allen jumped back onto the table in a single leap, just like a frog! He then snagged the pocket watch from The Hatter in a nasally grunt and trudged over to where Izuku was sitting. He held the creature up so he could see Izuku asked, "Rabbit, do you know who this is?", he asked rhetorically.

The Rabbit gulped and replied, "Um, a special guest of yours?"

"No!", he immediately shouted. "No actually you're right their, but you're still wrong! This is Izuku."

The Rabbit then gave a slightly relieved face and a forced smile as he said, "Well it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance young Izuku. Id tip my hat to ya if I had one."

"No more pleasantries!", yelled Allen! "Do you know why he's here?"

"For tea?", Allen made an annoyed face at this answer. "Okay so not for tea then. Well then its quite simple really, he's mad of coarse.", the Rabbit answered.

"Well you're wrong! He not mad!", Allen shouted at him.

"But of course he's mad Allen, otherwise he wouldn't be down he in the first place.", argued the White Rabbit.

"Wrong again! It was a mistake he came down here in the first place, not only that it's _your_ mistake! So _you_ have to fix it!", Allen stated angrily!

"What!? My fault he's down here? Oh don't be ridiculous it couldn't have been my doing. Mad people come down here all the time, with or without me. Besides I bet the boy doesn't even remember how he got here in the first place.", the Rabbit stated boldly with a snobbish attitude crossing his arms to exemplify his point.

Allen only gave a deadpan look to the white creature as he held the Rabbit facing Izuku once more and calling his name asked him kindly in his charming British accent, "Izuku, is this the White Rabbit that you told me about? The one that you chased down into a deep hole?", Izuku nodded. "And is this the pocket watch he was holding?", he asked holding up the pocket watch? Izuku nodded again. Allen held te rabbit up to his face with a animalistic snarl on his face!

The White Rabbit was now profusely sweating and gulped nervously, "So what's your excuse for this time, hmm Rabbit?", Allen asked in a sweet yet threatening tone.

"Please Allen you know it's not my fault! I don't dictate who sees me up above or who goes into Wonderland! It's not of my doing, I promise you that's the truth!", explained the Rabbit like a nervous wreck!

"Well…", Allen trailed off in his sentence in thought. "Okay I believe you, mostly.", he said begrudging.

The rabbit pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his sweaty brow with it in relife. "However!", Allen suddenly started. "Since _you_ did bring him down here. It's going to be _you_ that take him back. _NOW_!", Allen commanded the creature!

That White Rabbit look at him with worry on his face as he frantically said, "No no no no, I can't! I can't! I really really can't! If I do I'll be late! Very very late!"

"So you're saying you'd rather not fix your mistake and leave Izuku to be stuck down here for life?", Allen asked the Rabbit with anger climbing on his face.

"If it means I won't be late then YES!", said the Rabbit!

At that moment Izuku could feel his heart drop into his stomach, how could the rabbit say something so selfish?! Was being on time far more important and morally right then helping someone that they cause pain to?! Even if he was an animal why was he so unfeeling and selfish to someone he very well have doomed to entrapment in a backwards world full of mad people and creatures!? Izuku could feel tears filling in his eyes at the White rabbits words, was he really going to be stuck down here? Was he never going to see sane people, his mother, All Might, or anything else ever again!? Was he really going to be stuck in Wonderland, forever.

Allen saw Izuku's face tear up with the thought of never escaping this mad world, and if he wasn't already angry from the White Rabbits decision then now, now he was blazing furious! As if the world moved in slow motion Allen made the most horrible expression imaginable and showed it right at the Rabbit, whose face slowly went from frantic to absolute horror! Allen then squeezed the White Rabbits ears tight and in a weightless slow feeling whipped the rabbit over his head and slammed him back first onto the table so hard that every tea cup, cake, and pot of tea on the table all vibrated from the impact!

The White Rabbit now layed back down on the table with the wind knocked out of him and his vision gone blurry from the impact. He just managed to get enough of his vision back to see a furious Allen looming over him with golden pocket watch in hand. The White Rabbit seemed to disregarded Allen's murderous look and tried to make a grab fro his precious watch, but was quickly stopped short by the foot of Allen pinning him down by his throat! The White Rabbit tried to move Allens foot for some breathing room but only got a quick breath before gasping at the sight of the Vorpal Blade only centimeters from his nose! Only thing the Rabbit could do was gulp at the sight of the angry boy with with his life and death in either hand.

"Now you listen to me you overgrown lump of Hasenfeffer! I don't give a Bandersnatches ass about what _you're_ going to be late for! Because if you don't get Izuku back home you're going to face. The. Concencenses!", Allen explained in a morbid ton! Allen didn't even explain what consequences would become of Rabbit if he didn't help them, whether he didn't want to scare Izuku anymore or saying their will be consequences is far more terrifying than explaining it is up for debate.

"But but but!", the Rabbit tried to argue!

"But what!", Allen yelled at the creature under his bare foot!

"But I really can't be late for this summons! I really can't!", the Rabbit continued to argue.

"And Why's That! What's so important about this summons of yours!", asked Allen in a yell!

"I've been summon by…", the White Rabbit trailer off like he was scared to say the person's name or wether he did have enough air to talk. "The...Red Queen.", he squeaked out.

"The Red Queen!", Allen stated with fear in his voice.

"The Red Queen!", shouted the Hare in fear as he stuck his head in a teapot!

"The Red Queen!", shouted the Hatter in fear as he hit his face in his hat!

The Dormouse only fainted at the name or fell asleep again, it's alway hard to tell the difference.

"Whos the Red Queen?", Izuku asked carefully?

"You don't know who the bleeding Red Queen is lad?!", asked the Hare hiding in his teapot?

"No?", Izuku replied.

Allen made an unusual sounding sigh and replied, "The Red Queen is the tyrannical ruler of Wonderland, who rulers over all with a bloody fist."

"She's as mad as mad can get! And that's coming from me!", stated the Hatter in fear still hiding in his own hat!

Allen sighed and glaring down at the Rabbit said, "Rabbit. I don't care if the bloody Queen of Heart did summon you! Since the Hatter fixed you're damable watch you'll probably be a few minutes early now. So you can spare a few minutes, can't you!?", Allen asked rhetorically!

The White Rabbit gulped and lightly nodded his head. Allen slowly and carefully took his foot off the Rabbits neck to give him some air, when he completely took his foot off the White Rabbit neck, he slowly rose to his feet and brushed off his coat before taking a deep breath of air. Allen saw the Rabbit relaxing and put his guard down for moment, however the moment he did in a quick flash of white fur raced across the table and the White Rabbit made a mad dash for his pocket watch! He reached out and tried to grab it and then make a quick get away with it in toll, however Allens guard wasn't completely down and foresaw the Rabbit trying something like this and immediately countered! He pivoted on one heel grabbed the Rabbits wrist and neck by the collar of his waist coat and flung his over his shoulder by his waistcoat and threw him head long into one of the many half eaten cakes decoration the table!

The Rabbit landed face first into the Cake with a large _**SPLAT**_ and bits of cake flew all over the table, some even got stuck in Izuku's hair and face! Now Allen was really mad for the White Rabbit trying to pull a fast one on him, and angrily marched over the the creature, who was now dislodging himself from the cake, and waited their till he wiped the cake from his eyes! When the Rabbit had gotten his vision back he immediately noticed the murderous look in Allens face and the Vorpal Blade above his head ready to bring it down on him! The White Rabbit let out a gasp of terror as he was cornered into the cake, Izuku also let out a shrill whimper as he shut his eyes before the brutality!

The White Rabbit was about to let out a scream until he saw Allen place his watch on the table ready to not stab him, but instead his beloved watch! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", cried out the Rabbit! "Please not my precious watch it was an unbirthday present!"

"Oh really? And why shouldn't I, hmm? You obviously don't give a Bandersnatches ass about Izuku's well being, so why should I care about what happens to your material property?!", Allen asked in a raised tone!

Allen got to his feet with the Vorpal Blade still pointed at the Watch like a ransom victim and walked casually to the Rabbit, and very very closely to his fuzz face! The White Rabbit back off as Allen got close with his murderous fire blazing in his blue eyes. "I'll cut you a deal Rabbit.", Allen started. "I promise you that no harm of any kind shall come to your watch as long as you take Izuku back home! Once you fulfill your part I'll give you back your watch, no strings attached, and you can go about your merry way to the Bloody Red Bitch! For...whatever the hell she wants you for! Have we got a deal?", asked asked more like a threat then an offer?

The White rabbit sighed seeing no way out of this and begrudging nodded his head. The White Rabbit shook off all the cake and frosting off his fur and coat, which flew all over the place, and fixing his outfit he sprang to his feet hopping all around the table half shouting, "Well come along then, we don't want to be late. Late! Late! Late! No! No No! We must be going come along!", He hopped off the table with Allen not too far behind with pocket watch at Blade point!

Meanwhile Izuku was still in his seat frozen in fear at what kind of transformation he just saw his new forend go under! He knew that Allen seems a bit off but he never expected him to go from happy, intelligent, witty older boy to full on basket case in a matter of minutes! Izuku was more terrified of Allen now then when he first meet him at the Vale, and now he couldn't even move! Perhaps now he knew the reason Allen was wearing that straight jacket. He didn't even know _if_ he wanted to go back home if that meant traveling back with Allen who was starting to look as mad as the people and creatures down in Wonderland!

Until he was pulled from his paralysis by Allen, "Izuku! Come on! Were gonna get you home finally!", he called out to him with some form of glee in his voice.

Izuku slid off his chair and followed behind Allen, he turned back to the Mad Tea party guest and waved a quite goodbye.

"So long lad! Come back real soon!", called out the March Hare.

"Yes yes. Come back very soon, and stay for tea a bit longer!", called out the Hatter.

And no response from the dormouse, just loud snoring.

Soon Izuku felt something pushing on his back and saw the White Rabbit pushing on his back with all his might saying, "Come Along now young Izuku, no time for dilly dally! You don't want to be late! Late Late Late!", Izuku picked up pace with the speed frantic rabbit and the two face older boy.

.

.

.

For quite some time they walked on back the way they came in complete silence, the only sound coming from the talkative White Rabbit shouting at the two boys to hurry along not wanting to be late, the sound of the two boys footsteps, and Izuku muttering to himself about Allen. Izuku soon fell short behind the older boy and the rabbit as he walked slower, and slower, and slower until he came to the point that he was standing in place unmoving, doing nothing but muttering quietly to himself.

After a moment Allen soon realized that his friend had fallen short behind them and was standing in place unmoving, looking at the ground, and muttering to himself with an unusual expression plastered across his face. Allen walked over to the young green haired boy, but he didn't acknowledge his presents or even show any signs of movement. This worried him greatly, it worried him even more when he called out his name softly and tried to place a sleeved hand on his shoulder, but only got Izuku moving his shoulder away in fear like a hurt animal. Allen was worried why his friend was acting this way and asked him what was wrong. When no response came he saw that Izuku was trying to formulate a response and waited patiently for a response.

While the White Rabbit was chomping at the bit for the two boys to just end this already and get on with it!

Without looking up from the ground Izuku asked in a meak tone, "Allen."

"Yes.", Allen replied softly.

"Are…", Izuku trailed off for a minuted. "Are you mad?", he half expected the older boy to react violently and covered his head with his hands in protection for whatever was to come.

Though nothing came from the older boy, instead he stood there as still as Izuku, even the world around them seemed to stop in time as it waited in anticipation for the answer. Eventually Allen made a small sigh and calmly replied in a equally meak tone that almost sounded sad, "Yes, I am. Mad as a hatter, and worse so."

Izuku finally looked up at the older boy to see him hanging his head down like he was appearing to be on the verge of tears. Almost all of Izuku's fear of Allen seemed to wash away at the sight of the older boys veruntibile state. He even started to feel bad for him seeing him like...this, but he still had questions before he could make up his mind about Allen and he was the only one to answer these questions. Though now he did even feel half right about asking him these things, but he took a shaky breath and asked, "You said mad people are people who have been hurt right?"

Allen nodded silently.

Izuku took another shaky breath and asked cautiously, "Were...were you hurt too?"

At first Allen was quiet, but not quite and climbing to anger like before, he was quite climbing to sadness. He took a shaky breath and replied, "Yes. Yes I was. I was hurt very very badly. And many many times too. I want to be sane again, I don't want to be mad! I just want to be like everyone else and not trapped in this maze of craziness in my head!", he said falling to his knees and grabbing his head with tears starting to form.

Izuku fell to his knees too to make sure that the older boys was all right. He reached out a hand to him, but Allen immediately shot up his face staring right at him! This caused Izuku to real back in fear, but he soon realized that he wasn't looking at him just in his direction(due to the glazed over look in his eyes).

Then Allen continued with his explanation, "And I tried to get better, I really did. But no matter who I went too or what I did or who I begged for help, none of them would even spare me a passing glance. No one helped me, no one at all, and so I descended into complete madness. Now I fear Ill-Ill-Ill...never get better.", tears then flowed down his blue eyes in long streams.

After Allens explanation he had all the evidence he need on what he thought about the mad boy, so he came close to him as he continued to cry and enveloped the older boys head in a hug. Allen stopped crying as he felt the younger boy's arms wrapped around his head, he stood their unmoving and frozen as if this was the first hug he's received. For a while the both of them said and did nothing, just sat there in each other embrace.

Eventually Izuku finally piped up and said, "I'll help you. I'll help you get better. I don't know how, but I'll find a way. I'll take your hand though the maze and help you out of it so you can find your sanity.", Izuku's words were more than enough for Allen to be brought back to tears once more.

He moved himself out of Izuku's arms and asked with horses tone, "Do-Do you r-really m-mean it?", Izuku nodded slowly. Now the tears flowed from Allens eyes again in huge quantities, Izuku's kind words and selfies act was the first time he had heard it from someone who really meant it! He grabbed the young boy in a hug and only managed to choke out the thank you, over and over! Izuku hugged the mad boy back knowing not what to do for him at them moment, but only to hug him back and be their with him in his time of weakness.

One would say that the scene before them was sweet and heartwarming for anyone to witness, however some other would disagree. And that someone was the White Rabbit who had about enough of this sentimental candy stuff, and frantically hopping around the boys began to cry, "Their no time for all this sentimental nonsense! We really have to be go-.", but the Rabbit stopped himself seeing Allens crying face holding his watch in his open mouth ready to take a bite out of it! The rabbit remained quite for a moment and continued in a meak quiet tone, "Or you can take all the time you'll need, I'll just be over their waiting.", and went over to sit on a rock under a tree.

Allen put the watch away and continue to hug Izuku staying in in comforting embrace, something he had not felt in a long time, for a few moments longer. Though he soon realized that when he tried to leave the smaller boys hug he did budge an inch. He lifted his face only to see the peaceful sleeping face of his green haired friend. Allen sigh and giggled softly at him, he must have been completely worn out; mentally, emotionally, and physically from his raging adventure with him. As quietly and gently as he could, he scooped the smaller boy into his arms and cradled him with his head resting on Allens shoulder, and Allen supporting him by his bum. He then turned around and started to make his way down the path to the rabbits hole with the now sleeping boy. The White Rabbit saw that the two of them were finally done, whatevering, and bounded off his rock and cries very loud, "Well it's about time! I hope you're ready-", but was soon cut off by Allen, "Sshhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Allen scolded the creature with a death glare. The Rabbit faulterd back a bit and in a hushed voice continued, " _I hope you're ready to go?_ "

Allen looked at the still boy in his arms and nodded to this. " _Then let us be on our way shall we?_ ", said the Rabbit in a hushed voice.

Allen nodded again and took the lead, which was soon headed off by the White Rabbit sprinting ahead. Meanwhile Izuku laid on Allens body like a big mattress enjoying the smooth rocking motion when Allen took a step, the warmth radiating off of his straight jacket, and the soothing sound that Allen hummed happily to himself. Which all put Izuku in a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Soon Izuku was suddenly jolted from his wonderful nap by a sudden shaking motion! He lifted his head quickly and rubbed his eyes to get off the sleepiness and refocus his vision. When he finally got his vision and brain working again he saw that he was being held in Allens arms like his mother would, not only that he saw the bright and comforting smile he alway saw on Allens face. He glowed at his cute little half awaken face and greeted in his charming British accent, "Good morning lil broccoli."

Izuku, who was still half awake, replied groggily, "I'm not broccoli."

Allen giggled at his cute expression and said, "Well you're hair says otherwise."

"In that case I should call you little big grapefruit.", Izuku said a bit offended.

"Grapefruit!?", Allen stated like he got offended even more than him, which made Izuku froze in place for a moment. "I'm more partial to cantaloupe.", Allen teased while sticking out his tongue.

Izuku tried to stay mad at him but soon couldn't hold back his laughter! And he was right, he really did look more like a cantaloupe then a grapefruit. The two boys laughed for quite some time until Allen could hold Izuku any longer and accidently dropped him on his back. "Sorry, soory, sorry! He apologized over and over while trying to control his laughter. "I didn't mean to drop you. It was an accident I swear its the truth."

Izuku wanted to scold Allen for dropping him but he also couldn't control his laughter and it came out more like he enjoyed it, "You couldn't have put me down before you started laughing, or at least dropped me gently!?"

"I'm sorry, really! But I've been carrying you for quite some time and my arms locked up on me.", Allen explained between his giggling. He took Izuku's hand and lifted him up to his feet where the two boys regained their composure, as they did Izuku took in his surroundings and saw that he was back in the Vale of Tears once again. He almost dreaded coming back to this place after he nearly got permanently lost and meet the rude and confusing Cheshire Cat. Though now that he had a guide, no, a _friend_ to help him, he soon realized that this place really was beautiful just like how he admired it the first time he came here and saw it in all its wondrous beauty.

After they did get their composure back they turned around to see the impatient and scoulding face of the White Rabbit rapidly tapping his foot. "Well come on then! You're nearly there!", cried the Rabbit as he moved ahead of them in a hurry!

"Rabbit is right Izuku, were almost back to where you started your journey and soon you'll be back home in no time!", Allen sated happily.

Though Izuku could very clearly hear the bitter sweet tone in his voice, he was sad that he was leaving. And if Izuku was being honest, despite all that he had witnessed and went though, he was sad that he was leaving too. Because he wasn't just leaving behind a crazy world full of backwards logic, that no one would believe exists, he was also leaving behind a friend. A dear friend no less, one that he had come to be so very close too in such a short time.

So as they walked closer and closer to the tunnel that lead to the rabbits hole, Izuku thought hard and quickly to himself knowing this would be the one and only time he could ask this. He finally made up his mind and taking a deep breath he turned to his friend and began, "Allen will you-.", but he soon stopped his sentence when Allen suddenly crumpled to the ground clutching his head and groaning in pain!

"Aaaaaaaarrrrg!", Allen moaned in pain!

Izuku fell to his knees grabbing at the older boys jacket overflowing with worry as to what is going on to his friend!? Suddenly the White Rabbit came to Allen's other side with worry painted on it small face, as he shook his head and softly spoke in a fearful tone, "No no no no no no no! Not now! Not now! Not now! NOT NOW!", he reappeared with his voice getting louder and louder!

Izuku frantically looked between Allen and the Rabbit wonder what to do and what was even happening?! "Rabbit! What's going on? What's wrong with Allen?!", Izuku asked the scared creature?!

The White Rabbit looked at him with a serious look on his face and in an equally serious tone commanded, "You have to run, now!"

Izuku was now scared, scared and very much confused!? Was Allen in pain, would he be okay, why does he have to run, is there something chasing them, what what is it?! Izuku had so many more questions to ask but didn't get the chance as the White Rabbit repeated himself this time more sternly, "Listen to me young man! You have to run, and you have to do it NOW! Their no time for you to waste!"

Izuku was shocked and scared and confused at the same time, what was wrong, what was going on?! Izuku wanted to ask these questions and more but Allen finally piped up through his pain and in a horses voice said sternly, "Izuku! Listen to Rabbit! You-You have to run! Run for the hole and don't stop running!"

"But what about you!? Why are you in pain?! Why do I have to run!?", Izuku asked frantically.

"Don't worry about me! There's no time to explain, you have to go before it's to late! GO! RUN! NOW!", Allen shouted at Izuku!

Izuku stammered for a moment as he weighed his options of what to even do! But soon flight or fight kicked in and with his adrenaline surging through his body he turned around and bolted as hard as he could down the way he came to the Rabbits hole! As Izuku ran for his life, all around him he felt as if time had slowed down to a near standstill, all around him he could feel every detail in the environment, like his senses had been cracked up to 13! While he tried to pick up speed to break out of this time trap with only the sound of his blood rushing through his ears he could clearly hear one sound that cut through the silence like a hot knife! That voice belonged to Allen who was still yelling at Izuku despide his excruciating pain! "KEEP RUNNING! DON'T STOP! RUN FASTER IZUKU, RUN!", he chanted! "DON'T LOOK BACK KEEP-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Allen suddenly let out a blood chilling scream of pure suffering!

Even though his friend kept yelling at him not to look back Izuku had, for the most part, listened and kept running. But once he heard that awful scream he had to turn around to see if his friend was alright, and when he did he would never be able to unsee the sight that laid out before him ever again!

The once serene beauty of Wonderland was no more, faster then the naked eye the Vale went a complete 180 from mystical fantasy forest to living nightmare hellspawn! The trees dried and decayed leaving behind twisted old pieces of rotten twisted wood coming out of the ground that seemed to bleed out red with lims and corpses hanging from their branches like fruit! The blue skies turned blood red and the clouds turned black hazy and polluted giving off little light and a sulfur smell! The ground underneath his feet had been turned into pure raw bleeding flesh and served organ, limbs, and other body parts that saturated the air with a purifying rotten smell that burned the nose! The creatures had been reduced to cackling twisted demonic looking creatures that had body parts and chunks of flesh missing, while constantly trying to kill one another weather for survival or sick pleasure! The flowers and other plant life looked dead and twisted bleeding a red substance and snapped at anything that came to close! The giant game pieces had bed broken, chipped, shattered or covered in blood/corpses laid atop of them! The wind was gone and replaced by horrid and shrill screams of pure suffering and wailing with crying! The puddles, streams, and rivers ran with blood chunks of flesh and body parts that swam in them live fish!

.

Everything.

.

And I mean EVERYTHING!

.

Was in the the simplest of words.

.

A living NIGHTMARE!

.

Izuku had never been more terrified in his whole entire life! He wants to stopped where he was fall on the ground, close his eyes, and wait for Allen to wake him up from this nightmare! He wanted to believe that this was a nightmare and he was still sleeping peacefully in Allens arms! But he wasn't he could feel the hot arid air, he could smell the horrid smells around him, he could hear the screams and the crying of god knows what! He was awake and all of this was real!

With all his might he still had he started running and that's just what he did, with every last bit of his courage he turned around closed his eyes and ran faster then he ever had! He ran, and ran, and ran until he came to the tunnel! He didn't even hesitate when it no had been turned into a bloody mouth, and slid on his belly right inside where he grabbed the handle of the door and flung it right open! He got to his feet and and ran headlong into the soft white bed where he first woke up! He dashed to it and jumped right onto the tall piece of furniture and yanked the covers on top of him where he hid underneath and closed his eyes to convince himself what he had just saw was a lie!

.

Meanwhile with Allen, he was having a whole different experiences altogether! He was still on his knees with the agonizing pain in his head and hyperventilating heavily! Now it had been made even worse with the hellish environment around him and the White rabbit had too been turned into a demoice looking thing! One ear was missing the the other one down, his eyes were red and crazing looking, his clothes tatted and shredded and speckled with blood, his nails and teeth had turned to sharp claws and fangs, and his voice was now echoed and horses giving it a demonic feel!

"Allen please, you have to snap out of it!", The not so White Rabbit pleaded with him!

Allen was still shrunken to his knees in the now flesh made ground with blood soaking into his jacket and sleeves splattering in his face and bald head! He could feel Wonderland around him going insane yet again, he could see the horrors of his past flash before him in the reflection of the blood pooled on the fleshy ground, with his mind already slipping back into madness once more! He couldn't calm down, he couldn't see, he couldnt breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything expect feel his mind and world crumple and go completely insane!

He thought this was the end, for him, for Wonderland, for all hope of any sanity altogether! He was ready to give up, he wanted to give up, but something told him otherwise. And this something had a very familiar voice with a demonic overtone to it.

"Pull it together Allen and calm the hell down!", commanded the new voice.

This is what Allen needed for him to break out of his trauma induced trance and finally looked up. Where Izuku was once stood now sat the demonic and twisted form of the Cheshire Cat. It too looked as twisted and mad as the White Rabbit. Its body and fur even more mangy and smelling putrid with blood splattered all over its body, one ear had been torn with pieces of flesh exposing muscle and bone! Its yellow eyes were red and insane losing, its huge grin was now full of sharp teeth jagged and a seemingly never ending stream of blood flowed from the spaces in its teeth down its lip and onto the ground!

Allen looked at the cat while he was still hyperventilating unable to catch his breath, now that he was out of the trance he could plainly see what had become of Wonderland! And to be honest he would rather be back in that trance, at least he wouldn't have witness the horror around him and staring him right in the face!

"Quit it with another one of you're episodes and pull yourself together Allen!", commanded the cat.

Allen managed to gain enough air just to quickly squeak out. "I-I cant! My-My Wonderland is falling apart, along w-with my m-mind!"

"And you just want to give up, just like that?", asked the cat?

"Y-Yes, I-I want to give up. I-I can't-take it anymore.", Allen said breathlessly.

The demonic Cheshire cat only looked at the blad bloodied boy with a strange look on it twisted face, and resorted. "So your just going to leave _him_ , down here forever? With no way out and let him also slip into madness along with you? Is that what you want?"

Allen looked at the strange cat and asked, "Who?"

"Izuku."

"Izuku.", Allen whispered his name like it was the only thing to hold onto.

"If you don't pull it together he will be lost forever, just like you. Because if you can't do it for yourself, then do it for him. So, what's your decision then?', asked the cat?

Allen looked to the ground and continued to hyperventilate. He looked into the reflective surface of the blood and this time didn't see his hellish past flash before him, but instead he saw all his adventure that he had spent with Izuku, the tears they shed, the laughs they had, the fun they experienced! And it was incredible to witness all over again! Allen huffed a few more time before he started to breath slower and slower until he was breathing normally again. He took one more deep breath and when he was in control again he got to his feet weekly and looked toward the tunnel to the rabbits hole.

"You're right Cheshire.", he said without looking at the cat. "I have to stay strong, if not for myself then for him."

The Cheshire Cat smiled at this, but not is usal creepy sadistic smile, this time he smile warmly at the older bald boys revelation. "Then I wish you luck to get him home.", and with that the cat disappeared.

Allen slowly took one step after the other as he made his way to the holes entrance with the White Rabbit not too far behind taking the rear. Allen ignored the environment around him and kept trekking along, he eventually rested for a moment at the 'mouth' of the entrance got to his hands and knees and crawled into the opening. He came to the door and found it wide open with the corruption of Wonderland slowly creeping in. He crawled through the door and slammed it shut after the twisted rabbit came in behind! The corruption that got in quickly disappeared after, as everything in this part in Wonderland always stayed uncorrupted, but not fully logical. Allen breathed heavily in relief as he fell to the ground knowing that he was now in the only safe spot in all of Wonderland.

Even the White Rabbit had some of the corruption of Wonderland drenched from him, but not all of it; his still had his crazy eyes and long teeth and claws, but his clothes looked better and his ears were almost as good as new, with many of the blood stains gone. Allen motioned for the Rabbit to wait in the corner and the Rabbit silently nodded his head and stood off to the side.

Woody looked up from his spot and saw the half twisted Rabbit i the corner and Allen covered nearly entirely from head to toe in blood! He sighed and asked in his british accent, "It's happening again, isn't it?"

Allen said nothing and nodded his head, Woody sighed and replied, "I was afraid you were going to say that. And here i was hoping you finally dethrone the royal malignant bitch."

Allen didn't face the sentante door and stated in a silent voice, "This time will be different, this time I will dethrone, her for good!"

"Then I wish you the best of luck lad.", Woody commented.

Allen let out a shaky breath as he slowly approached the shaking lump on the white bed in the fireplace. He grabbed the chair from the glass tea table, with the cake and potion still on top, and dragged it over to the bed where he stood atop it. He looked at the shaking bundle of sheets and lightly rubbed it. The lump stopped shaking and slowly revealed itself to be a teary eyed Izuku.

For a moment Izuku looked relieved to see his friend and for a moment he did, but once it passed a look of shock spread across his face as he saw his friend covered in blood! "A-Allen!", Izuku stammered in woory! "Wh-What happened to you!?"

"Nothing, nothing happened.", Allen lied as he tried to shake his self clean. "Are you alright?"

Izuku slowly nodded.

"Good good. I'm sorry for worrying you like that.", he said with relief as he held the small boys cheeks in his hands. "You were very brave Izuku, I'm proud of you."

"What happened to Wonderland?", Izuku suddenly blurted out and Allens expression immediately changed to fear.

"You saw, didn't you?", he asked and Izuku nodded. Allen looked down and said in a low voice, "Oh no no no no no no no no. This is bad. Very very bad."

He looked back up at Izuku and said in a serious voice, "I can't let this happen, not now and not ever again.", Allen began to roll up his sleeves and brought them up to Izuku's head.

Izuku saw this and in a confused voice asked, "Allen? What are you doing? What's wrong? What happening to Wonderland? What's going on?"

Allen sighed knowing that he couldn't hide the truth now, and knowing he won't remember it for much longer, "Wonderland is going mad." "But I thought Wonderland was already mad?", Izuku cut in. "Theirs all different levels of madness Izuku, and this one will bring Wonderland to the brink of ruin."

"But what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take the memory of what you saw out of your head, so you don't have to be scared by it ever again."

"Really! Then...why do you look so sad about doing it?"

Allen sighed and replied in a shaky voice, "Because once I do, I'll completely remove all memory of Wonderland in the process. Including me."

Izuku gasped at this news and he grabbed Allens hand before he could touch his head. "Wait!", he yelled at him! "Why can't you just get rid of that one part of my memory instead everything with it!"

"Because I can't! Thats why!", he said with sadness in his voice. "I can't let what happen to me happen to you too!"

Izuku was confused by his statement but knew that there was something deeper behind it. "What do you mean?", he asked.

Allen sighed deeply and sadly and replied, "When I was around your age, I witnessed something. Something terrible, so terrible it scared me day and night. So I put it into the back of my mind to forget it. But that was a terrible mistake, when I did the memory festered and putrefied, then it spread like a cancer through my whole damn head! And then-and then….", he trailed off.

"What happened then?", Izuku asked fearfully.

"It-It drove me mad, completely and utterly mad!", Allen finished with fear in his voice. He looked at the young boy with a serious expression, "And I can't let the same thing happen to you! Not now not ever! So that's why I have to take you're memory of everything that has happened. So you don't share the same fate that I have.", Allen stated as he slowly brought his hands back up to Izuku's head.

However Izuku grabbed Allens hands at the last second and shouted with all his might, "NO! No no no no no no no no! I won't let you!"

"Izuku If I don't then-" "I don't care!", Izuku shouted cutting Allen off.

"My mommy can get me medicine and take me to the doctor to heal that memory. But-but-but.", Izuku began to tear up. "I don't want to forget you!"

"But.", Allen tried to argue but was cut off by Izuku again, "Come with me to Japan!" he suddenly offered.

Allen was in complete shock by his sudden proposal and stood frozen while he continued, "My mommy can bring both of us to the doctor and get medicine for my bad memory and you're madness! I want us to go to school together and become heros, I want to play games and eat snacks and watch All Might videos on the computer, I want to show you all my hero stuff! I want to play games and run around with you in the Spring! I want to swim at the beach and pool, chase seagulls, eat BBQ ice pops and watermelon, chase fireflies, have water gun fights, and enjoy Summer with you! I want to run in leaf piles, and pick pumpkins and apples, eat and drink fall food, and watch the leaves change in Fall! I want to play in the snow, build forts, make snow angels snow men, have snowball fights, and drink coco in the Winter with you! Please I don't want to lose you! I want to spend more time with you, for a whole year, every year!", Izuku cried out to the older boy who simply stood in place with his jaw gaped in awe! "Because you're-you're-you're-you're...my best friend.", Izuku squeaked out between sobs. He then buried his face into Allen jacket and let loose a stream of crying!

Allens face didn't change, still frozen in shock, then his face started to break and it slowly went from surprise to sadness. Allen bit his lower lip as tears started to pool into his eyes and fall down his face onto the smaller boys shirt! He tried his best to stifle his sobs and whimpers as he said back, "I want to do all those things with you to! I want us to play games and draw pictures and eat snacks and watch cartoons and movies, and have fun tea parties together! I want to run in the flowers and pick them to make crowns and chains, I want to roll in green grass down hills and listen to song birds sing, I want to eat watermelon and do more fun things in Spring, I want to swim in lakes and streams and play chicken and Marco-Polo, I want to catch files flies and eat ice cream in the heat of Summer! I want to play in leaves, carve jack-o-lanterns, drink fall flavored drinks, and dress up for Hallows Eve to eat lots of candy sweets in Fall! I want to play in the snow, sing carols, eat peppermint sticks, decorate a tree, and drink coco by a fireplace as we wait anxiously for Father Christmas to arrive with gifts in Winter! Because I-I-I-I-I, you're my best friend too Izuku!", Allen sobed out!

The two boys stood in one another's embrace as they both cried their eyes out violently! They cried and cried and cried and cried not wanting to leave, or worse, forget one another! Though Allen knew it could be the way he always wanted it to be, it never does, he knew what he had to do even if it killed him. To save his friend from a fate far worse than any form of death would be worth the suffering for him latter on. So he sneakily places his hand on the side of Izuku's head and whispered in an echoed voice in his ear, ' _Sleep'_ , and straight away Izuku fell into slumber. Allen repositioned the boy so he was laying in a comfortable position on the bed, he then took both hands on Izuku's head and both limbs seemed to melt right into the young boys head with a soft light emitting from the area. Izuku whimpered a bit in his sleep but felt no pain, not that there was any.

Allen took his hands out from Izuku's head and in his hands he held a little yellow sphere the size of a pineapple with a reflective surface. Inside the orb was the memories of Izuku's Adventure in Wonderland, when he places his hand and slid it over the orb he could fast forward or rewind the memory to see different parts. Allen looked on at the point where they first meet, to where Izuku saw that shattered Wonderland, and where they were right now. It brought a tear to his blue eyes as he smiled at just how much fun he had with him despite his turmoil. Allen lifted the memory above his head as if about to let it go, and he was, he was going to let it fly away and disappear into nothing. However, he couldn't. He just couldn't! He brought his hand back down and held the memory into his chest unable to let it go. Why couldn't he just let go of this memory, why?

Suddenly a familiar voice with a not so demonic overtone asked, "Well, are you going to let that memory disappear or not?"

"I don't know, I want to-I really do, but I can't. I simply can't. Oh what should I do?", Allen asked.

The source of the voice came to Allens side and the bald boy could see it was the Cheshire Cat who was looking much better in this safe zone, or as better as better can get. He was still mangy looking but he didn't look so decrepit and demoic; he still had his crazy eye, sharp claws, and jaged teeth with blood running in between the spaces of his teeth. But he still looked and sound _better_.

"Would you like a second opinion?", asked the cat?

Allen turned to the cat and asked, "Then what do you suggest I do?"

The cat smiled and replied kindly, "Memoires define our lives and they renew us. Treat memories as you would a simple child collect them, neture them. An experience forgotten never was."

Allen knew what the cat was talking about so he held the memory in his hand and focused on it, it glowed brightly for a moment and when the light was gone the memory was now turned into a little golden ring that Allen slipped on his finger. He kissed the ring and hopped off the chair to the ground where he saw the White rabbit and Cheshire Cat staring at him, waiting for him to say or do something. When it was apparent that he wasn't going to speak the White Rabbit asked carefully, "Is it done?", Allen nodded. The White Rabbit sighed and reached into one of his pockets and placed an object into Allen's hand, "You'll need this to get him home.", said the White Rabbit.

Allen looked at the small object in his hand and it was a small purple bubble wand. Allen sighed, "Thank you Rabbit. Well, a deal's a deal. Here you are.", and gave the Rabbit back his pocket watch.

"Thank you Allen.", said the rabbit as he flipped it open and read the time. "And it looks like I'll make it to the Queen a bit early if I leave now.", remarked the Rabbit.

Just before the Rabbit leafed through the door his attention was caught by Allen, "Wait Rabbit.", the Rabbit stopped and turned around to Allen. "Will you pass a message to the queen from me?", the Rabbit nodded. "Tell her royal heinousness. I'm coming for her, and this time I'll dethrone her for good."

The White Rabbit bowed deeply and relied, "Considered it done.", and with that he left in a hurry with the door slamming behind him.

Allen then went over to a dresser embedded in the wall and opedna draw, which he shuffled around in and took out a container a of bubble soap. He walked back over to the bed with the still sleeping form of Izuku, he dipped the wand into the soap and blew into it.

The bubble started small and soon became very very large, so large it was big enough to hold Izuku's whole body. The bubble floated over to Izuku and enveloped him, once inside the bubble floated up wards from where Izuku fell down. Allen watch the bubble until it disappeared from sight, he sighed sadly and quietly said, "Goodbye my dear friend. I hope to meet again when I'm sane.", and shed another bitter tear.

Allen then turned on his heels and march over to the glass tea table where he grabbed the glass bottle and the wooden box and shoved them into his jacket. He then march over to the door, and Woody increased in size enough for Allen to walk through without ducking, while opening by himself. Before he left he heard the Cheshire Cat call out to him and ask, "So what are you going to do now?"

Allen stopped in place and without turning to the cat he replied with a shadow over his face, "I'm going to claim what was stolen from me, I'm going to fix what I have been broken, I'm going to reclaim Wonderland."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. You're definitely going to need it.", and with that the cat disappeared.

Allen walked through the door, as he did his clothes seemed to meld off and reform into another outfit. Soon after a few steps of walking down the tunnel Allen was no longer in his psycho straitjacket, now he was in a blue child sized victorian style suit with little black shoes, and a white bow around his neck. Allen made a flicking motion with his wrist and the Vorpal Blade shot straight out from his sleeve into his hand. As he continued to walk down the tunnel into the Vale he grabbed the handle of his blade in a tight fist and his once soft charming expression twisted into a deep angry scowl! As he did he started to talk to himself, "I'm going to fix what I and other have broken, and retrieve what was stolen, I will fight, I will not fear any more! Cause now I have a purpose to find my way through this madness. And I will regain my mind, my life, my sanity, my Wonderland! So that next I meet him, I will meet him sane. No forces in all this land can STOP ME!", he roared into the screaming wind as he trudged through into the twisted Vale of Tears!

.

Meanwhile in the Red Queen's Castle.

.

The Red queen sat elegantly and impatiently on her royal red thrown, a shadow covering her face concealing her constant scowl. She drummed on her long, fleshy, sharp fingers on the armrest of her thrown waiting for her summon to finally arrived. Not a moment passed by when her summons finally came to her as she thought about him. She smiled with pleasure at this seeing the White Rabbit approach her.

"Rabbit.", she greeted with the slightest bit of happiness in her demonic scolding tone.

"You're Majesty.", the White Rabbit greeted back.

"You're early? I am pleased.", said the Queen.

"I aim to please you you're Highness."

"Good good. Now then-", began the red queen before the Rabbit cut her off. "If you're majesty would be so kind, I have a message for you."

The Red Queen stopped her statement and tilted her head as she asked almost annoyed. "A message? From who?"

"Allen.", replied the Rabbit.

"Allen!", the Queen growled his name ferally!

"He says that he's coming, and this time he's going to dethrone you once and for all.", the Rabbit passed the message to her.

The Red Queen's face contoured back into a snarl and was still rising with anger, then she stopped and put on a fake smile as she asked, "And do you think he really will succeed this time?"

"No your majesty I don't.", said the White Rabbit, the queen smiled at this. "Because I know he will do it. He will make things right in Wonderland, he will dethrone you, and you will never rein in Wonderland ever again! You'll be nothing but a bad memory!", the Rabbit stated boldly looking the Queen straight into her hatful eyes!

Suddenly a red object shot directly under the Rabbits feet and catapulted him into the air Where he impacted the ceiling with such force it shook the room and created a large dust explosion, the object the started to drip with the White Rabbits blood running down it.

The Red Queen breathed heavily as she gripped the arms rest on her throne so tight that they started to break from the imene anger only climbing faster and faster till the point where she stood from her seat and let out a blood curdling war scream the shok the whole room she was in and the whole castle with a small portion of Wonderland!

.

Back with Izuku.

.

Izuku was still fast asleep safely inside of the bubble that still floated upwards of the Rabbits hole. Not too long during his ascension and he was already passing the area of the hole with all the random objects and abstract patterns that caused Izuku to go into panic attack and cause him to pass out the rest of the way down! But the noses of the area seems to be muted all the noise and reflect the incoming light form all light sources. Letting you Izuku sleep peacefully.

After some time the bubble finally came to the top of the rabbits hole and squeezed through the opening causing a bit of turbulence for the sleeping boy that began to stir awake. Soon the bubble floated towards the park where Izuku first started his journey and landed right underneath a large shady tree. The bubble exploded with a loud **POP**! And little Izuku finally woke up startled from the sudden noise! He rubbed his eyes and looked around, he was in the park, but what happened before? He felt like something happened, but he just couldn't...oh...wait, the fight that's right. Kachan and his cronies and that other kid he helped.

Izuku sighed knowing that he would have to face Kachan tomorrow and his mother worried face today, but why was he sleeping under a tree? It didn't matter, what's matters that he had to get home before his mom got worried. He stood up and brushed himself off and immediately noticed that his clothes were mended, he had no scars or bruises, and he was totally clean! He was a little thrown off by this but decided not to think about it since he wouldn't have to tell the fight to his mom, hopefully.

He looked around for the parks exist and when he found it headed out on his way back home. Completely unaware of the disappearing giants rabbits hole he fell down, the adventure he had, the odd place he seen, the people and creatures he had meet, and the friend that he left behind. He didn't notice that the parks clock had shown at 4:47pm when he left down the rabbits hole at 4:31pm! He even didn't notice the odd floating grin and yellow eyes watching him from afar, close by and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone, it's finally here! Sound the trumpets! The prequel story is finally over and now we get into the actual story!(You'll see in later chapters why I did a prequel story before the actually story) Thanks for staying with it for so long, I love all you guys! Quick note this chapter contains a breif mention of blood/gore. I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: London England and the Mysterious Murders.**

 **8 Years Later**

It had been many many years since Izuku first accidently tumbled down the rabbit's hole and into Wonderland experiencing first hand both its raging beauty and madness, in fact it had been eight years since then! Still Izuku had no memory of it or the boy he meet down their and became very close to, since he took his memory of him and his journey to keep Izuku from becoming mad as he! In that time to say many thing had happened in his life was an understatement.

However I'll just give you the watered down version; he spent most of his life quirkless and bullied because of it, until he nearly got killed by a sludge thing and meet his idol who gave him his quirk after watching him save his friend turned enemy, Kachan, from previous sludge thing, his idol then helped train his body to handle said quirk. He got into the school of his dreams to become a hero and along the way made tons of friend and enemies, including being attacked by the League of Villain 1.0(USJ) and 2.0(Training Camp), the Hero Killer Stain, One for All, the reformed Yakuza and saving a very special girl from their clutches, and having a brawl out with his ex friend. So yeah, a lot of shit really went down in that time, and most of it happened in one year!

But noting, and I mean _**NOTHING,**_ could _ever_ prepare him or any other pro/aspiring hero for what was to come very soon! Let's start from the beginning shall we? To a new and very wonderful chapter in the life of our favorite green haired hero. It all started as any other day in the classroom of 1-A, though it wasn't another day, at least for Izuku, since they were only 5 weeks away from entering their second year of the hero coarse. And you can well imagine that our green haired Plus Ultra hero fanboy was practically bursting at the seams with excitement!

It had been a rough year, but a productive and life changing year no less, and Izuku would'nt have it anyother way. Well...except for maybe a few thing, but we won't go into detail. He sat at his desk quietly writing in his hero note book while the rest of his class chattered about, tapped on their phones or sat as quietly as him. Until it was broken up by a very familiar and tired sounding voice opening the class door, "Alright you brats, take your seats.", came the voice of Shouta Aizawa, a.k.a pro underground hero Erasure Head, as he trudged into his class with his normal tried expression and body language.

He stood at his podium wearing his hero outfit consisting of all black attire and white scarf wrapped around his neck that almost covered his mouth. Not a moment sooner did his voice call out when everyone in class took their seats in a few short seconds bringing an almost eerie silence in the class. He shuffled around in the podiums cubby hole and pulled out four stacks of papers, everyone in the class wonder what they were for, the tried man then gave one stack to every row of seats and everyone took one packet and passed it down.

When everyone finally had their packet he finally explained what they were for, "I'm sure you're all wondering what these packets for right?", no one spoke but they all nodded their heads silently. "Good then I'll cut straight to the point, these packets are instruction and guidelines for your international traveling."

' _International traveling?_ ', everyone thought in their heads?

"Um, sensei, what do you mean by 'international traveling'? Are we going somewhere?", Momo asked raising her hand.

"Only if you're parents/guardians sign the permission slip on the second page and yes.", he answered. "Our allies in Great Britain are calling heroes and hero schools from all over the world to help aid in a crisis they are experiencing.", he said plainly.

"A crisis! What kind of crisis is Britain experiencing that they have to call their allies from across the world to help aid them?", Izuku asked aloud.

"Murders.", the tired man answered plainly.

"Murders?", everyone asked aloud incredulously!

Aizawa sighed at his classes recreation and calmly explained, "It's not just any murders. Mysterious murders.", everyone sweat dropped at this answer. "It's so bad that the Government had to get involved and still even with them, the police department, and the heroes of England they still have come up empty. Not enough evidence, almost no witnesses, no people of interest, nothing. And the body count just keeps on climbing, practically skyrocketing. Their desperate and they need help with this and the outbreak of crime by villains taking advantage of the chaos."

"That is bad.", Izuku said to himself.

"So as such they called for all their allies across the world to aid in this catastrophe, they even went as far to ask for all the best hero schools aid. So think of this as an in the field training.", Aizawa commented. "If you choose not to go or you're parents say otherwise then you will stay at school and still take regular classes."

There were murmurs amongst the class about this newse, but soon Aizawa quieted then down again with his hand in a stopping motion. When everyone was quite the tired man shuffled himself back into his yellow sleeping bag and zipping himself up said, "Make your decision by tomorrow and let me know, for now class is dismissed.", and he hopped out of the classroom to the teachers lounge.

Soon after, everyone left the class, right after their tired teacher bunny hopped away, all of them went back to the dorms to make their decisions or call their parents. Izuku on the other hand already made his decision, however, getting his mom to sign off was another thing altogether. After everyone left to make calls or just see their parents, Izuku searcher around the school for All Might. After a little bit of searching he found the retired hero, turned full time teacher, at the snack machine in his yellow striped suit. He went up to the blond skeletal man and after a brief hello he explained his dilemma to him. All Might raised his hand followed by a thumbs up as if to say, ' _Say no more. Just leave it to me._ '

After a very long arguing conversation and a big pot of green tea and a plate of butterscotch chocolate chip sugar cookies( **dear god that woman is a sorceress with a spatula** )Inko Midoriya finally gave in and begrudgingly signed the consent form. Though knowing that her son was going to be with the previous number one hero did make her felt better about it, even if he couldn't completely protect himself, but him simply being there for moral and emotional support did make it better for her to accept.

After the day had come and gone, Aizawa collected signed consent form by all his students, he honestly should've been more surprised but wasn't. Classes were then cancelled for the next 3 days, enough time to pack all their belongings, get all items requested in the packet for travel, and secure all necessary documents and paperwork for travel. Inko, along with many other parents, skipped work for a day to buy all necessary items that they were required to get in their packets, withdraw extra spending money for their kids, get passports and so forth, and even came to their dorm to help them get packed the night before.

After the three days came and went, all the students of class 1-A were all packed and ready for their plane ride across the world! Inko actually stayed at the dorms the night before, by accounts of missing the last train, to make sure her son was all packed up and too see him off before he left for a few weeks.

Inko paced around Izuku's dorm constantly asking him the same exact questions over, and over, and over again! If he _had_ this and that and whether he had _enough_ of this and that! At this point Izuku was almost glad to be leaving, if it meant not having to hear his mother ask the same question 50,000 times and almost flood his room with her worried mother tears.

"Do you have enough clothes?", she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes.", Izuku re-repeated himself.

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yes."

"Do you have you're extra shoes and hero outfit?"

"Yes Yes."

"Do you have your passport, your backpack, your wallet, you're pain medicine, you're notebook, your phone, you're head!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and-wait what what was that last one?"

Inko giggled and pinching her son's cheeks said mysteviously, "I'm just teasing you, just want to be sure you're listening is all."

Izuku laugh at his mother joke, even if her contante asking was getting annoying she still ment it out of good intentions.

"It's just..", Inko trailed off. "You're growing up so fast and I get worried about you especially now that you're going to another country! And here I thought it was hard just to be a whole train ride away. What I'm trying to say is, I'm proud of you Izuku and I always will be, but no matter what you'll alway be my little Zuzu.", she smiled brightly at her son. Izuku smiled back and wrapped her in a big bear hug.

Izuku then grabbed his backpack and travel bag, slipped on his red shoes and said another goodbye to his mother. Just before he left Inko called out to him one last time, "Oh Izuku wait a moment.", Izuku stopped and turned to his mom. "I love you, youll always be my number one hero."

Izuku smiled at her and wrapping her in one last bear hug whispered, "I love you too mom."

"Make sure not to miss the train.", Izuku called out as he ran out the door.

"I won't.", Inko called out as she waved goodbye to her son.

When Izuku finally made it out of the dorms he saw everyone waiting around to be shuffled into the bus to take them to the airport. After they all filed into the bus the heroes in training all had to endure the pain staking boardome of an hour bus ride followed almost immediately by a painstaking 18 hour plane ride, and finally another 4 hour bus ride to where the meeting area would be!

When the bus finally came to the stop everyone was practically crawling over one another to get out after nearly a whole day of traveling and not moving! When everyone was finally out they all took the opportunity to breath in some fresh air and stretching their tired limbs in their hero outfits, some even helping one another with stretching or even moving all together! Aizawa was probably the only one not effect by the travel and stiff limbs, in fact he actually looked like he benefited from it. Since he took the opportunity to catch up on some much need sleep and almost all the dark circles around his eyes were gone, he even sounded less tired. Though what was really shocking or terrifying or both, was the fact that when he breathed in he didn't breathe out with a tired/annoyed sigh like he awlays did and actually smiled! This made the whole class sweat drop at the sight and standing a little farther from their homeroom teacher, even All Might looked at bit pale seeing his friend like _this_.

After Izuku had finished getting the feelings back into his nearly dead mussels he looked around to see the other busses and their inhabitants all filling out; the whole group was made of all students from class 1-A, 1-B, Support, and even General Ed. Alonge with a dozen pro heros and a small hand full of UA teachers in all. Even dozens of students and staff from Shiketsu had joined them on seperat buses. Izuku mentally comment on how many people actually came, it was like they whole inhabitants of both top schools had decided to come on this crisis call!

"Wow! I can't believe it! We're actually here in England, London England! This is amazing!", Izuku awes in wonder at the cityscape stretched before him!

"I'm pretty excited too Deku-kun! But to me it just looks like a dirtier and less developed Tokyo.", Uraraka piped up next to him.

* **Sniff Sniff** * "Well one thing's for sure, this place definitely doesn't smell like tea, crumpets, or old ladies.", came the dismembered voice of Toru.

All of her classmates just stared at the floating pair of gloves and boots with questioning looks on their faces. "Toru-chan, why would you say that?", asked a confused Ojiro?

"Well isn't London known for its tea, little bread briskets, and a really old lady?", Toru asked back.

"Okay I can understand the tea and crumpets, but why the old lady connection?", Uraraka asked?

"Isn't London known for being ruled by some old lady?", the invisible girls asked?

"Oh you mean Queen Elizabeth the V!", Momo stated finally drawing the connection! "She and the rest of the royal family don't really run England, their just figureheads. I'm not even too sure myself if they hold any political power at all."

Izuku then saw Momo go up to Aizawa Sensei and ask, "Sensei, why is it that Snipe sensei didn't accompany us on this trip? I actually heard through the grapevine that he always wanted to visit London England?"

Aizawa sighed and answered, "Because heros like Sinpe are actually prohibited from entering England."

"That doesn't seem to make much sense.", Tsuyu commented. "Why would they prohibit heroes like Snipe from enter this country, Kero?"

"On account of his quirk and weaponry.", the not so tired man answered simply.

"Wait you mean to say they still have that old law in place?", Jiro asked as she was helping Kaminari crack his back.

"What, ***CRACK*** _OOF_ , law?", Kaminari asked as his back finally popped!

"The short version is that they have a band on all forms of firearms.", Aizawa answered.

"The fuck!? Did these flicker learn their lesson the last 40 times someone with a 9mm and two bullets took over half the country?!", Bakugou stared angrily.

"Actually that did happen, in fact it happen only a year and a half ago.", Todoroki chimed in.

"Except he also had a quirk that could control weather patterns. He caused havoc on a widespread scale with thunderstorms and tornadoes. Until the Rubber Hero: Elasticity Man stopped him.", Izuku added letting a bit of his inner fanboy come out.

"Well I say it's a pretty lame law. Quirk or no quirk, you should have the right protect yourself. Not all quirks are battle ready and some people don't even know how to fight to begin with.", Jiro added.

"I couldn't agree with you more young Kyoka, however ever since the appearance of quirks the British government has used it as a scapegoat for not lifting the law.", said All might.

"That's bogus!", stated Kirishima.

"Well it their law and there nothing we can say or do about it.", Aizawa stayed blandly.

Soon everyone's chatter was interrupted by the loud wailing noise of a police car driving at breakneck speeds down the road adjacent from them, the car then came to a screaming halt and stopped right across the street where their buses parked! After the dust settled from the car and everyone got the feeling in their ears back, two British police officers came out of the blue and white car, a tall one and a short one. The taller one wobbled out of the car and immediately began yelling very loud, in his native tongue, at the shorter one who was dismissing all of his yelling. The shorter one must've been the one driving and the taller one was no doubt scoulding the shorter one for driving like a maniac! When they stopped their yelling and arguing they both approached the group of heros who all watch them inquestivily; both of them were in their early to mid forties and wearing identical police uniforms, badges, and hats with a belt filled with every tool except a gun. The taller one was male with green eye and greyish white hair tucked under his cap, he didn't look very friendly with a very prominent scowl on his face. The smaller one was female with purple eyes and purple hair tucked under her cap, her face showed much more friendliness than her partner but held a very neutral expression, to Izuku she actually looked like an older version of Camie.

"Hey who are these fuckers?", Bakugou asked as he approached the male. "Who the fuck are you fucker, huh?"

"SYCRCDUCSYTESYTESHTVURD.", said the male, or at least that's what Bakugou thought he said.

"Eh, the fuck you just say to me?", Bakugou asked staring to get annoyed.

"RDURGDUYTFHUTF.", the male said with a scowl on his face!

"Hey tea bag, you speak fucking Japanese yes or no!", Bakugou yelled at him!

"UGHUTGIUYGIUOJIUH!", yelled back the male while pointing at him!

"Don't you fuck with me like that!", Bakugou roared at him!

Soon the two of them were in a very heated argument(or yelling contest, hard to tell the difference) not knowing what the other was even saying! Everyone sweat dropped at this display and looked at All Might and EraserHead to stopped this, since that was their student.

"Eraserhead, shouldn't we do something?". All Might asked?

"Actually I'm kinda enjoying this scene, it's kinda like watching two cat yell at each other. As long as it doesn't get physical I don't see any problem letting them both scream until they finally calm down.", Aizawa said with a smirk.

"I don't think you and I are seeing the same kind of problems at hand here.", said All Might.

The exploding hero in training and the grown cop continued to yell at each other in their own gibberish language until the female officer came behind the male and promptly smacked him oh the back of his head. The male shuttered with his head down for a moment, then he completely exploded like Bakugou and yelled at his partner, "UYTNUGUYJIUHJ!", he yelled!

This only made the female officer scowl at him with a face equally as angry as Bakugou's mom, and promptly gave him another whack on the head for whatever he said to her, "UYGIUYJHOIUHJOIH!", she yelled back!

"HGUYGIHUYGIJUGHJOIG!", the man yells while pointing his finger right at Bakugou only centimeters from his face.

While the mans attention was away from him, Bakugou tired to take the opportunity to bite the officers finger in his face. He opened his mouth about to do so but was stopped by Aizawa who glared at him and growled at him like a cat in a low tone, "Bakugou I swear if you do what I know you're gonna do then god better help you!", Bakugou stopped his action and closed his mouth.

The two of them soon calmed down when Aizawa got their attention with a no so decrite, "AHEM!", they both looked at Aizawa and looked embarrassed by their little scene, or at least the female officer did and not so much the male. The female glared at her partner as if to say, 'Don't do anything stupid.', while the male only growled at her angrily. She then walked up to the group with her neutral expression and asked very slow and calmly, [" _Do any of you speak english?_ "]

Everyone could now tell what she was saying now that she wasn't talking so fast you couldn't make heads or tails of what she was babbling about. All Might cleared his throat and stepping forward replied back in english, [" _Yes, I speak some English._ "]

The two of them talked for a little bit before All Might put his hand to his chin inquisitively, "What did she say?", Aizawa asked?

"She said that in order for us to communicate properly she'll have to touch my head?", Aizawa shot the blonde skeletal man a confused look. "Odd request but I'll oblige.", All Might shrugged.

The purple haired police officer then placed her finger tip on All Mights templates and they both stood their with the female police office closing her eyes. In another moment All Might jumped back and let out a pain filled gasp! He fell back only to be caught by Aizawa who asked with concern, "Are you okay?!"

All Might held his hand up to his head and replied a bit weakly, 'I-I'm fine, just feel like I got some whiplash."

The female police officer also looked a bit dizzy as she wobbled a bit on her boots, she shook her head and stated, "Wow, Now that was a head rush! Sorry about that haven't been on my 'A' game lately, hope you're alright.", she apologized in perfect Japanese.

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy is all.", All Might replied.

"That's good, a lot of people get pretty dizzy after I do that, but not as bad as you.", she said.

"OH FUCKING FINALLY! Someone who can actually talk fucking Japanese!", Bakugou shouted in anger relief.

The female police officer giggled at his statement and said, "Oh no I don't speak Japanese. Not a single word."

Everyone their looked at the woman like she lost her mind, "How, apart from your accent, you're speaking perfect Japanese right now?", Lida questioned?

"Oh that's just my quirk doing the job for me.", she answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your quirk?", Izuku asked her?

She smile at him as if to say it waset a touchy subject and replied, "My quirk is called Mind Mistress. And the water down version of it is that I'm a Telepath."

Izuku's eyes shown with wonder and enthusiasm, "And how does that factor into your current bilingualism?", he asked her excited.

The woman smile at him and explained, "I can manipulate a persons mind in many different way, like coding a computer. One of them being I can translate language between thought and sound to make you hear and say what the other person is akin to."

"So you place a mental filter over someone brain and when they speak in their native tongue their speech will be automatically translated into the other person's native tongue, and vise versa right?", Izuku asked trying to make sense of it.

"You got it kid, right on the money no less! I have to say for someone so young you sure are a smart cookie.", she compliment him with a thumb up, Izuku beamed with happiness at her complement. "By the way I'm Officer Oliva Smith, nice to meet all of you.", Ovila introduced herself with a friendly wave.

Aizawa finally got All Might back to his feet and he stepped forward and introduced himself, "Shoto Aizawa or my pro name Eraserhead, call me whatever is easier for you."

"I'm Toshinori Yagi.", All Might introduced himself by his actually name. "But I'm sure you know me better as-", All Might began until Oliva cut him off practically screaming, "All Might!"

All Might was a bit taken back by her sudden enthusiasm and stammer out his reply, "Uh, yes that's me!"

Olivia took All Mights hand and shook it roughly, "It so nice to actually meet the number one hero of Japan in person!"

"Im, uh, glad to, uh, hear that.", All Might stammered practically being shaken like a rag doll by the surprisingly strong woman!

"Don't take this the wrong way but why exactly are you here? Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that your here and all, but aren't you retired after well...you know?", Olivia asked a more calmly.

All Might sighed and asked, "So you all know about that?"

"Made national headlines, hard to say who hasn't.", she replied.

"Well I may be retired but I mostly came as moral and emotional support for my students.", the blond man said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back and said, "Retired and still looking out for the greater interest of others. Man I sure wish there were more people like you."

All Might chuckled and said, "You wouldn't believe how often I get that."

"Oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce my partner.", Olivia said referring to the now quite male officer with an angry scowl on his face. "The grouchy old dude with the perma-scowl is my partner on this case, Pleoh White."

Pleoh just stood there with his arms crosse and grunted in response. ' _He sure seems friendly_.', All Might thought to himself sarcastically.

"So the sushi mongers can finally understand us?", Pleoh asked with a grunt.

Immediately after he said that the hand of Oliva came down hard on the back of his head with a loud and painful sounding _**SMACK**_! She hit him so hard that even his hat fell of his head from the impact, Pleoh arched over for the pain running though his head as Oliva shouted at him, "Don't call them sushi mongers you blasted igit! Their our allies so treat them with respect!"

"I call them whatever the bloody hell I fucking want to! And don't hit me on the head you fuckin Harlet!", Pleoh yelled back at her!

Other smack was hit on the back of his head as Oliva shouted, "Don't you call me a harlet you old sack of bone!"

"Bloody fucking Hore!", Pleoh shouted as he held his head from the stinking pain! This was meet by yet another smack on the head by Oliva!

All Might turned to Eraser head and quietly asked, "Eraser, have we seen this before? I feel like we have."

"I know what you mean, I got the same feeling.", Eraser agreed.

The two heroes then though back to when they saw a scene similar to this. Then it hit them both, the memory of Bakugou and his mother having an argument almost identical to this one!

'Now I remember.', they both said to themselves.

Their attention was brought back to the yelling officers when officer Pleoh yelled, "You can't talk to me like that you witch, I'm the fuckin commander of the force round here!"

"Yeah well so am I! And that make us on equal footing so I can talk to you however I want! And don't you call me a witch either!", she yelled back!

"Ah the fuck with ya! I don't need to get into another fucking argument with ya bitch.", Pleoh spat as he retired his hat. "I've got a bone to pick with one of these yellow freaks.", and turned towards Bakugou with a sneer on his face.

Bakugou had a similar unsettling expression that yelled sadistic pleasure, "That's good, now I can understand what you're saying and have a reason for blowing the shit out of you, tea bag!", Bakugou said as he licked his lips!

"K-Kachan p-please don't-.", Izuku tired to reason with him.

"Shut the hell up fuckin nerd!", Bakugo yelled back at him!

"Oh yeah?! And you got something to say to me ya twat!", Pleoh asked with a snarl.

"Yeah since you started it when you pointed that old shriveled bony finger in my face!", Bakugou resorted!

Pleoh hissed at him through his teeth and spat, "Why you little-.", What?! You want to make something of it?", Bakugou asked clinically as sparks popped in his hands.

"You're barking up the wrong tree ya bloody twat!", snarled Pleoh.

"Tea bag!"

"Lil runt!"

"Cracker face!"

"Sushi monger!"

"British Bitch!"

"Rice Queen!"

"English muffin muncher!"

"Chinese look alike!"

"Snaggletooth!"

"Yellow bastard!"

" **ENOUGH**!", Yelled Oliva as she smackaed both Pleoh and Bakugou on the back of their heads!

Both of their head were forced down from the impact as they held their heads from the pain stinging thought their head and down their necks! They took a moment to recover their thoughts and sight back, then they both turned Oliva and yelled, "How dare you hit me you skank!"

But the two of them soon resorted as they saw the angry expression raising off of Olivia face, she was so angry even her hair was starting float under her cap like Aizawa when he activated his quirk! This made the two boys zip their mouths shut and rear back a step or two at the demonic looking woman! They both gulped as she spoke in a very authoritative tone, "I am at the end of my wits with you both. Either shut up or I'll use my empathic abilities to give you the worst splitting migraine you've ever had! Understand?", she asked dangerously.

The two of them nodded at the terrifying woman. Even the pros standing around watching this were frozen in fear from the very sight of her! Then Aizawa broke the tension with a not so obvious AHEM! Oliva calmed down and passed the two frozen men in front of her and walked up to Aizawa and All Might, "Sorry about all that, my partner had some personal stuff go on a few years back, never got help for it, and he's been even more unpleasant since. And sorry about hitting your student as well.", Olivia apologized earnestly.

Aizawa waved his hand dismissively and said, "No please if you didn't hit him I would've. Now where exactly is the Commissioner and the Chief, thought they would be here? In fact where is anybody else, this place is like a ghost town.", he asked.

Olivia smiled nervously, "Well you see the Commissioner and the Chief have about ¾ of the force trying to hunt down the villains taking advantage of all the commotion going on, along with half of the pros here in London. As for where all the people are they either left or have boarded themselves up in their own homes.", she explained.

"I was referring to where all the other heroes are? Are we early?", Eraserhead asked?

"Actually you're all the last ones, all the other heroes are actually at the statemum about five miles from here.", she explained with a bit of embarrassment in her tone.

"Then why does the meeting place say it's right here?", All Might asked?

"Well with everything in practical chaos going on were so all over the place and so disorganized from it that the department made some errors with everyone's instructions. I deeply apologize for the mistakes and any complications it's caused you.", she apologize.

"It's alright, it's understandable with everything going on, we're all human after all.", All Might reassured her.

Olivia sighed with relief and explained, "That's a relief that you're all so understanding. After I found the mistake I personally posted myself out here to redirect everyone to the right place. I would've been here when you all arived but you know coffee, bathroom, human urges."

"Boy do I know that feeling.", Aizawa agreed with her.

"If you'll follow us we'll get their and give you the debriefing on our situation.", she said pointing to the police car.

"Oh come on Olivia, their no need for this fuckin assembly. I already told you the last four time we already know who's committing these murders, causing all this racket racket in the process!", Phelo half yelled at her.

"WHAT?!", everyone yelled aloud!

" _Oh not this again._ ", Olivia said not so quietly under her breath.

"Wait if you already know who is responsible for everything that's happening in London, then why did you call for all heroes across the world for help? Are they that dangerous!", Lida asked perplexed?!

"Oh he's all that and so much more!", Pleoh said cryptically.

"The reason is because it's based on one accusation without any evidence or connections to the person in question!", Olivia cut in pushing Pleoh aside.

"I don't follow.", All Might stated.

Olivia grabbed Pleoh and took him to the side where she said, "White, you can't keep saying that it's him and telling everyone that, because it most certainly isn't!"

"And how many times I got to say that it is, I'm gonna find that bastard and give what coming to him once and for all!", he shouted angrily!

Olivia sighed and spoke gently, "White look, what happened to your family was tragic-to all those families! But you can't keep this hurt in yourself forever, otherwise-." "Otherwise I'll become the thing I hate and blah blah blah! I don't want your damn pity party!", he shot at her.

Olivia sighed, "It's not pity, it's concern. Do you really want to go to your grave with all that hate?", she asked? Pleoh only growled in response. "Besides, no one has seen hide nor hair of him since he was put into the asylum. He's probably not even in London any more or the country, hell he's probably not even in Europe! So we can't say it's him."

Pleoh looked like he wanted to argue further until All Might cut in asking, "Um, could we please have an explanation here?"

Olivia turned back to the heroes and explained, "Sorry about my partners confusing you all, we really don't have any P.O.I( **People Of Interest** ). The person he is talking about has zero connection to the murders, apart from one thing, though it still doesn't draw a solid connection, also he has a personal vendetta against said person."

"Who exactly is this person and what did they do that was so terrible?", Izuku asked carefully.

Olivia rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and explained, "Well, you see, about a decade ago a young boy came into his school one day with….a knife.", every began to tense at her short story. "He then committed manslaughter and killer everyone in the school. Teachers, students, faculty, no one was safe. And no one came out alive, except for the child. But he was soon apprehended by police the same day and taken away to a mental asylum. After that the school was closed for obvious reasons and was even dubed 'The Red School Year', and he hasn't been heard of since.", everyone who heard this immediately got the chills. To think that someone so young could do something so horrible was almost impossible to believe!

"Including my family.", Pleoh said in a low and sad tone. "And I'm telling you it is him! Besides the gash marks in the wall we found-.", Pleoh said.

"That still doesn't draw a connection. Besides the bodies-.", Olivia argued back. "He didn't have enough time to figure out what to do with them the first time! And now that he's older he's more meticulous and cunning he's disposing of the bodies so we can't track him! He may as well have escaped from that asylum, and now he has his thirst back for murder and its stronger than ever! Once a Psycho alway a Psycho!", Phelo argued back!

"Yes alonge with no fingerprints, no D.N.A, no eyewitnesses, no nothing!", Oliva shit back!

"Um, whats this guys name any way?", Izuku asked.

Pleoh looked at him and in a dead serious expression and tone replied, "His name is Allen Liddle."

 _Allen Liddle Allen Liddle Allen Liddle Allen Liddle._ That same name repeated itself in his mind over and over again! He-He knew this name, but from where? How did he know this name? And why did he feel like he remembered it but never heard of it at the same time!? Izuku stood in place completely blank eyed with mouth gaped open in shock! Everyone could see the young green heros sudden paralysis and began to grow concerned when he didn't show any signs of movement!

"M-Midoriya my boy, are you alright?", All Might asked the stiff teen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Izuku yelled as he fell to his knees clutching his head in pain!

"Midoriya!", shouted All Might rushing to him!

"Midori-san!", Lida shouted coming down on one knee beside him!

"Deku-kun!", Uraraka shouted running to her friend!

Izuku let out a few painful breaths as All Might held the teen by his shoulders, even Aizawa looked a bit pale at this sight. The rest of the class and pros looked on in shock seeing this young man fall to the ground in a painful heap! Oliva got really scared at seeing the teen suddenly scream after hearing the convicts name, in that moment her mind went blank, while Pleoh just looked at him with a ' _Are you serious look right now?'_ look.

Izuku eventually stopped breaking in pain after a moment and sputtered out, "I-I'm fine, I'm fine r-really."

"Fine?! Midoriya-san you looked like you were in horrible pain only moments ago and you say you're fine?!", Lida shouted incredulously while chopping his arm in the air!

"I-It's just that name.", Everyone looked at Izuku with interest. "I know this sounds ridiculous but I-I-I feel like I've heard that name before."

" **You know that bloody murdering son of a hore?! You're an accomplice aren't you!** ", Phole yelled at Izuku in a crazed tone while making a grab for the taser on his belt!

"Stop right there Officer White!", Lida shouted blocking the furious man's path!

"Get the fuck out of my way ya yellow arsed fucker! Unless you want to get tased too!"

"He's right.", came Aizawa's voice. "Stand down now!", he commanded the officer with his hair and scarf rising in the air!

Ploeh still wasn't letting down as he grabbed his taser from his belt and was about to shoot it when he felt a pair of hand touch his templates, he cocked his eyes only to see the angry scoule of Olivia, "White I'm only going to say this once. Put the taster away or I'm going to turn you into a paraplegic for a week!", she threatened.

Ploeh looked between Oliva and the heros a few times, he looked at Izuku with instens annoyance and with a growl he begrudgingly put his taser away. Olivia took her hands off his head, Aizawa's scarf went back to normal, and the rest of the heroes and students relaxed a bit.

"Seriously for once in your life Ploeh can you please use your thick head, their no way he has connections to him!", Oliva stated.

"The purple bitch is right, their no way shitty Deku and this Allen fucker can even remotely know each other! They both live on oppiste ends of the fuckin planet and speak totally different languages, and I know for a fact that the nerd speaks terrible english and has never left Japan before! Beside that the nerd said he _felt_ like he knew his name not he fuckin _knew_ it right of the fucking bat!", Bakugou stated oh so humbly. It was almost odd for Bakugou to be defending Izuku in any way since he acts very antagonistic towards him.

Olivia glared at Bakugou's comment for referring to her as 'the purple bitch' while Aizawa and All Might shook their head at the blonde teens comment, though they knew he had a point seeing as he knew Izuku far longer than anyone else in the class.

"Bakugou-kun does raise a fair point, not Officer Olivia's nickname but the other thing.", Uraraka put forth, Olivia smiled at the brunettes comment. "Though why did you start screaming in pain when you heard that guys name Deku-kun?", she asked the green haired teen who was still rubbing the pain from his templates.

"I'm not sure myself, I don't even know why I reacted like that! I swear I never meet him or heard of him before, but his name, if felt like a wave of nastlogi when I heard it.", Izuku explained.

"Well that was some hell of nostlogia that hit you, you sure you're alright?", Olivia asked?

"I'm fine really.", Izuku replied as he got back onto his feet shakily. "Maybe let's just not talk about him to prevent whatever happened to me again."

"That's probably a good idea, Officer Oliva.", Aizawa mentioned for her. "You said something about taking us to the right meeting spot."

"Hmm? Oh right! Just pile back into you're busse and follow behind the squad car.", She replied.

Just before they all left Olivia asked if everyone would conjoin hands in order for her to use her quirk to create a universal translator in their minds so they could not only speak with them but anyone with a different language. At first everyone was apprehensive because of what happened to All Might. However Olivia reassured them they wouldn't have the same reaction as All Might since she herself wasn't mentally prepared, so they all agreed joined hands or any form of skin contact and Olivia used her quirk to place the mental filter in all of their brains. When Olivia finished everyone was a little bit dizzy from the experience, but Olivia had the worst of it and nearly fainted from over exaggeration with so many minds!

After the awkward and nerve wracking moment had passed all the students and pros filed back into the busses and the two officers jumped back into their squad car where they turned on the blaring siren and speed off with the busses close behind going 80 in a 50. It only took them a few minutes to reach the stadium where the assembly was held, and it was actually being held in a baseball field stadium. The parking lot was virtually empty with only a few dozen busses and cars filling up the front part of the lot, and in a way almost felt ominous like the place really was a ghost town.

All the students and pros piled out of the busses once more and were escorted by the two police officers into the stadiums huge marble opening. When they finally came to the arch way that lead into the field bright light flooded their senses and blinded them for a moment. When Izuku eye adjusted to the bright light what he saw next both stunned and amazed him at what he saw spread out in the stadium before him and the rest of his class!

Spread before Izuku eyes in this enormous baseball field was the largest gathering of Heroes from all across the world that he had ever seen in his whole entire life! When I say that there were heroes from all over the world, I literally mean the world! Their were hero's from China, India, Russia, almost a dozen different parts of Europe, South America, Canada, and Even America! Each country has their own spot in the stadium with their national flag to show who's who. There was lots of chatter and energy going around the whole place with everyone talking over one another and to people of other countries sitting adjacent to them. Izuku's sparkling eye look more akin to two milky way galaxies in each eye with how many sparkles of pure overjoyment and excitement were reflecting in each of them!

"Midoriya my boy, I know you're excited but maybe hold back on you're fanboying for the time being. We wouldn't want another scene.", All Might said breaking Izuku out of his wonderment trance.

"D-Don't worry A-All Might. I-I'll k-keep it t-together.", Izuku said in an overwhelming shudder of excitement!

'More or less I suppose.', All Might said to himself.

"Whatcha lookin at Kirishima-kun?", Mina asked the red head.

Kirishima was looking out at the part of the stadium being occupied by America with a inquisitive look in his face. "I want to see if something will happen if I do this thing."

"Do what thing?", Mina asked?

Kirishima then cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled at the Americans in a chant, "U.S!"

"A!", the Americans chanted back!

"U.S!"

"A!"

"U.S!"

"A!", and the Americans erupted into a thunder of cheers and wishlists!

"Wow! The Americans sure have a lot of spirit and enthusiasm don't they.", Jiro remarked.

"Their just as manly as people say they are.", Kirishima said with a clenched fist and a manly tear running down his face.

"Alright, that's enough of that.", Aizawa's deadpan voice stopped them before they tried something else.

Then an unusually silent woman in business attire holding a clipboard came up to the Japanese heroes and ushered them down the stadium where she brought them to their place with nation flag hanging over the side. The woman then handed a thin packet from her clipboard to Aizawa and several of the pros. Before anyone could ask what they were the silent woman simply walked away. Most everyone brushed it off and took their seats, with the pros sitting in the front row and the students sitting in back of them.

Soon the same silent woman walked onto the field where a few chairs, a bird perch, and a podium with several microphones sat on top with the British national flag displayed on the front, sat in the middle of the field where the pitchers pad would be.

She then walked up to a very short and impatient looking man tapping one foot rapidly and glaring between his open pocket watch and the stands. He was dressed in a suit and tie, with black polished shoes, a monocle, and slicked back hair. He also had a very strange looking nose, as it was long but then came to a blubus end making it look like a deformed potato. The woman walked up to the short potato nosed man and cupped her hands to his ears and whispered something to him. The man looked at his watch closed it and did an unusual shuffle walk, like Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo, and hoped on top of a stool that was behind the podium.

He tapped at the microphone and spoke very clearly into it with a very proper and gentleman like British accent, "Attention, attention everyone. Can I have everyone's attention please."

Everyone fell silent after a minute or so and he continued, "Hero's from across the world allow me to present the temporary commanders of the British police force, Officer Olivia Smith and Officer Pleoh White.", the two officers walked out onto the field and stood on both sides of the podium where they bowed their heads at the neck and took an at ease position. "Announcing the arrival of our very own President himself, President Hootly Wings.", the announcer said as a huge eurasian eagle owl in a suit flew from the sky and landed onto the bird perch next to the podium, with two bodyguards running into the field and stood at both sides of the large bird.

"Where's the president?", Kaminari asked?

"Their.", Tsuyu pointed to the large bird.

"Behind the owl?"

"It is the owl, kero."

"You guys say I'm the idiot?! That's just crazy talk! A bird can't be an elected official."

"Yes, you are still the idiot. Did you really forget that our principle is an animal himself.", Jiro chimed in.

"Yeah I remembered that! Except Nezu can talk and is Pluse Ultra smart.", Kamiari shot back.

"I'm sure he can talk otherwise he wouldn't be the president.", Momo offreed.

"Yeah and I'm sure glad Nezu did come with us. If that owl saw him I'm sure instinct would take over common sense.", Izuku sated with dreed.

"That would definitely be mortifying.", Uraraka agreed with the same amount of dread, thinking about their principle being scooped up and swallowed whole by that large predatory bird.

"And last but certainly not least, please welcome the arrival of her most esteemed honorable majesty herself. The Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth Alexandra Victoria the V.", the short potato nosed man announced as everyone applauded for a very old lady that made her way to the center of the field accompanied by four guards, she walked quietly to one of the seats near the podium and sat down with her guards talking the other available seats.

"Is that the queen?", Kiminari asked?

"No, that old woman is just doing a cosplay of the queen and the announcer is blind.", Jiro said sarcastically. "Of course that's the queen Kaminari, why would you ask that when the potato nosed guy just said it."

"But why is she dressed like that? Like someone died.", Kiminari asked pointing to the queens attire. "Shouldn't she be dresses more like, well...royalty?"

The queen was dressed more differently than anyone would have expected; she wore a large full body embroidered black dress that covered every inch of her body, black heels under her dress, black lace elbow length gloves, and a black headdress with veil that covered her whole face. Their was almost no part of her that could be seen, not even her face. In her hands she held a bouquet of assorted white flowers; lilies, roses, orchids, and irises. He body was slumped forward in an almost hunched arch and she walked very slowly, like she was carrying a great deal of weight on top of her elderly shoulders.

"Well of course she's dressed like someone is dead, or in this case dying.", Kamiari gave her a confused look. "Her country is spiraling into chaos and no one can do anything about it.", Jiro explained.

"She must really love her country. If she's showing it like this.", Todoroki commented.

"And now her majesty herself would like to give a special announcement speech for all you heros.", the potato nosed man announced as he hopped off his stool and stood beside the podium.

The queen got off her seat and very slowly walked up to the podium where one of the guards adjusted the microphone for her. Everyone leaned in as she tapped the mic and cleared her old throat. "Heros from all across the world, as sir Penworth said I am Queen Elizabeth Alexandra Victoria the V, and I would like to welcome each and everyone of you to my fair country of England, though I wish it were under other circumstances. And on behalf of all the people of London I would like to thank each and everyone of you from the very bottom of my old heart for your attendance here today. As I look around at all of you I see first hand what true heroism really looks like. To see so many individuals from all corner of the world to drop everything at a moments notice, to travel from their home country they swore to protect from all forms of evil and unjust, to come together to help an allie in a foreign land in desperate need. I thank you, all of you with my most since gratitude, thank you for coming to protect my beautiful country.", the Queen choked out as tears fell down her veil and onto flowers. The Queen let out a small whimper of sadness and took a hanky from her pocket and dried her eyes. When she recomused herself she spoke in a very soft and sad tone, "And now I shall turn the mic over to President Wings.", the Queen stepped away from the mic and a roar of clapper filled the air as the Queen sat in her seat and began to weep again into her bouquet

The Owl stepped from his perch and onto one of his security guards arms where the guard placed the bird on the podium. The large predatory bird ruffled his feathers and in a very gruff voice cleared his throat with an unusual sound he made after every sentence, like a horses grunt, and spoke into the mic, "You're Majesty. Heroes of all corners of the world hurhurhur hur, as her majesty herself said I would like thank each and everyone of you for coming so far to help in our most desperate hour of need hurhurhur. As I'm sure many of you know already know, our country is being overrun with a spree of mysterious manslaughtering cases. As such many villian and day to day thugs have come out of their hiding holes to take advantage of all the commotion hurhurhur hur. Our citizen are fearing for their lives and not even with the combined efforts of the police force, military, and heroes we haven't even made so much as a smig of progress on this conundrum hurhurhur. But seeing all you here with some of the most prestein hero and hero schools in the entire world bring hope my heart along with all people of Britain hurhurhur. And so I thank and sulte each of you all for your efforts to help us.", the large owl said as he brought up his wing up in salute. "And now I turn the microphone over to Commander Olivia Smith to explain of dire situation more thoroughly hurhur."

President Wings was taken off the podium by the same guard and placed back on his perch. Olivia marched up to the podium and after adjusting the microphone spoke with authority in her voice, "President Wings, you're Highness. Heroes of the world, I'm afraid we don't have much time so I'll make this as quick as I can.", suddenly the once dead screens all over the field flickered on and showed the British Police Force symbol.

Izuku looked around for what caused the screen to flick on, since there was no electricity running through the stadium. He then caught a glimpse of the same silent woman from before as she stood next to one of the lower hanging screens with her hand touching it. While a strange code looking energy seeped through her hand and into the screen with her eye looking like computer code. It seemed she had a quirk that could control any machine along as she was touching it, Izuku took note of this in his hero notebook.

Oliva continued, "For the last 10 and a half months now we've been finding many cases of murder. If you look towards the screne nearest to you we'll show you what we've found. If you're squeamish I suggest you look away from the screens", suddenly the picture changed to a back alley in some street corner with blood smeared all over the place! The picture change many more times to show different alleyways with blood smeared all over the place! "As you can see the only evidence we've been able to find is blood all over the crime scene and maybe some chunks of flesh, sometimes if we're lucky we'll find a dismembered limb for analysis and trace back to the victim. The blood we find at the seen can't even be traced back to who or whatever it may belonge to. The only other evidence we can find are large gash marks in the wall made by something, though we're not sure what it is.", the picture changed to many wall with deep gash marks embedded in them like something with sharp claws cut into them.

Other then that we unfortunately have nothing.", Olivia hung her head in disappointment. "And as such we have no eyewitnesses, no clues, no nothing."

"OF COURSE WE HAVE SOMEONE! STOP TELLING THEM WE DON'T!", Ploeh yelled loud enough for it to travel through the mic.

Almost everyone in the stands seems to grone or roll their eyes at his statement showing that he's done this with more than just them, even the silent lady wa doing a facepalm in annoyance. "Oh for fuck sakes, fine!", Olivia groweld under her breath at him. She turned to the silent lady and nodded, she rolled her eyes and begrudging showed two picture on the screen.

One was a headshot of bald boy who looked around the age of 12 and almost like a lobotomy patient with his dead fish expression. The second was another headshot of a significantly different looking boy who looked to be much older, around Izuku's age or older, with a large smile, closed eyes, and black hair. At the sight the the dead fish looking boy Izuku's head started to spin once again as the young child's face began to do the same thing as his name! He knew this face but didn't at the same exact time! What was going on with him! He tired to hold back the pain as he clutched his head and let out a deep groan of pain! Lida and Uraraka, who were sitting next to him, saw what was happening and tried to help him anyway they could. The pain eventually subside as quick as it came and Izuku said breathlessly, "His face, I feel like I've seen it before. Why?"

"I'm not sure Deku-kun, but me and Lida are gonna find out what is causing this!", Uraraka smiled as Lida nodded in agreeance.

"Thank you guys.", Izuku thanked his friends.

Oliva cleared the annoyance in her voice and said, "Okay we have one suspect his name is Allen Kinsly Liddle, HOWEVER, he doesn't draw a decisive conclusions from current 'evidence'. If he is found please arrest him and bring him in for questioning, though be wary he was the culprit as he was responsble in the Red School Year. Caution is advised for all of you, assume him to be armed and dangerous.", Oliva cleared her voice again to get rid of the tickle of anger welling up inside and continued, "Now that that's out of the way let's get to the villains who have resurfaced in Britain taking advantage of all the chaos happening.", Oliva then went on to show about a dozen or so individual criminals with name and quirk written on the mug shot. She gave a brief description of each and the nature of their quirks along with just how dangerous they really were. After she was done explaining all the criminals she then told everyone to turn their attention to the nearest screen where it showed a huge list in categories of two. "If you will all look at the packets given to you, you will see two set groups each with their own numbers and then divided into their own sub categories. Each number represent each one of you heroes, group Alpha will be assisting the police and military to apprehend all the criminals, and group Omega will come with the remaining force to investigate these murders. We've tried to make sure all the groups with hero students have at least one teach/pro from their home country, if there are any mistakes then please come to either me or my partner and we'll change it immediately. I thank you all for your help in this endeavor.", she ended with a bow of her neck.

After the clapping subsided everyone began to chatter again reading to get into their groups to aid with the british government. Meanwhile everyone in class 1-A were practically climbing over one another to see who was where, while Aizawa's attention wasn't even on the packet or the students.

"Um, Eraser.", All Might called for Aizawa attention. "Hmm?", he grunted back. "The students are dying to know whos in what group.", the blond man explained. Aizawa then threw the packet towards All Might. All Might noticed his friends odd behavior towards the center of the field where most of the pro had gathered around the police officers and passing the packet back to the students to fight over he stated, "You got that look on your face again."

"Which look?", he asked back?

"The one that says 'I'm going to break the rule and/or do something stupid' look.", the blond answered.

"Something like that.", he said as he got up and jumped over the rail to the field where he trudged over towards the officers.

All Might watched as his friend took off to the officers for whatever he was planning to do, and leaving him with all of the students by himself. All Might sighed at his friends mysterious behavior and turned around to see all of class 1-A trying to see who was going where with who. He also saw as Uraraka and Lida were trying help a very painfull looking Izuku! Shock rose through his body as he pushed through the other students to make sure he was okay! He mentally kicked himself for not taking notice sooner.

"Midoriya my boy, are you okay?", All Might asked him.

The young green haired boy rubbed his head trying to get rid of the pain coursing through it. He breathed a shaky breath and replied, "I think so, I got the same reaction when I saw that guys face, though it wasn't as bad."

All Might sighed knowing that everything isn't a right with him, after all he did saw the same thing back in his youth saying everything is alright with him even though it wasn't. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea convincing his mother to let him go on this trip if her was already falling in pin before they started the mission. Izuku could see the look on All Mights face and tried to reassure him, "All Might, I'm fine really. Bedies if this Allen guys really does have something to do with what happening to me and the murders then I'm probably the best thing we have now for anything regarding this guy. I just wish I knew why I know him and not at the same time."

All Might sighed, he knew that Izuku was right whatever's going on in London and with Izuku are somehow connected to this Allen Liddle. "Okay young Midoriya I'll trust you that you're okay, but don't push yourself with this or I'm going to bench you.", All Might told him sternly.

Izuku smiled and boldly said, "Yes sir."

"What are you two talking about?", came a voice from behind them? All Might practically jumped out from his pants and Izuku was frozen in fear as he turned white! All Might whipped around to see the deadpan expression of Aizawa's face. All Might breathed out and fear, "Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack!", he scolded him.

"Don't go dying on me already.", Aizawa deapaned.

All Might sighed at his friends attitude and took notice of the two folders in his hands, "What are those?"

"Folders."

"I know that I mean what's in them!"

"Oh, paper."

All Might facepalmed at his reply while the rest of the class was either doing the same or giggling. "And here I thought Aizawa sensei didn't have a sense of humor.", Mineta whispered to Sero.

"Just tell us what they're for.", All Might complained. Aizawa then handed the skeletal man one of the thinner packets. He opened it up and saw only about a dozen papers inside, he flipped through them quick and asked, "Is this it?"

"Unfortunately. She was very apologetic for not having more clues for us to work from.", Aizawa answered.

"What is it sensei?", Momo asked.

"This is all the information on the murder cases.", All Might answered.

"It looks more like a book report for college students, why is it so thin?", Kirishima asked?

"Like Oliva said before; they have almost no evidence, no witnesses, no clues, no leads, no people, no nothing.", Aizawa answered.

"Do they have any connections between the murder victims?", Lida asked?

"I'm afraid not they don't have any connections. What they can scrounge up from the remains is only random people with no clear connection to anyone of them.", Aizawa replied.

"So it's just manslaughter cases, killing for no reason other then just to kill.", said Lida. "So we really are fighting an invisible enemy."

"Not quite.", Aizawa suddenly stated. Everyone looked to him in question. "When I asked Officer White about this Allen Liddle character. He gave me this folder after I convinced him were were going to start looking for him in order to arrest.", Aizawa said holding up the other folder.

"So you lied to him to give you information?", All Might asked skeptically.

"He was skeptical when I asked for any info on Allen. When he asked for what reasons and I couldn't give him or think of a good answer answer, I simply told him what he wanted to hear. So when I said that we were going to searching for him he was more than happy to give me anything he had, and had this sinister off putting serpent looking smile on his face while doing so. Gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my soul, something wasn't right with him or why he's even acting like this to arrest this guy in the first place.", Aizawa explained with a shudder.

All Might took the folder from Aizawa and flipped through it quickly, "Or really something isn't right with this whole thing.", All Might offred. "I suppose you have a plane in mind Eraserhead?"

"I do. We'll conduct our own secret invention regarding this Allen Liddle. You and I will take a group of students to draw suspicion away from us as we investigate. Well interview the one eyewitness and follow a trail of breadcrumbs from their."

"Wait I thought Officer Olivia said there were no eyewitnesses at all?", Izuku asked.

"She may have been 'misinformed' by her partner. According to this folder from Pleoh, there was one eye witness who saw something, however it was considered as false evidence due to the victim giving more than one story with neither making much sense. So it was put down as indecisive evidence, and the victim called well….a 'looney'.", Aizawa explained.

"Something's definitely amist here and Officer Pleoh is definitely behind it in some way. Am I to assume that you have a group picked out to go on this mission, and you will start with this single eyewitness first?", Lida asked.

"Exactly, Izuku you're coming with me and All Might. You have some kind of connection to Allen so maybe you can remember something that may help us.", Aizawa motioned to Izuku.

"I'll do my best sir.", Izuku replied.

"Uraraka, Lida, Kirishima, Mina, Momo, Toru, Tsuyu you're with us.", Aizawa motioned to the other kids.

"You can count on us sensei.", Kirishima said manly.

"We'll do our best!", Tour chirped.

"Kero.", croaked Tsuyu.

"Yes sir!", Lida, Uraraka, Mina, and Momo said in unison.

"The rest of you with the groups you're assigned to."

"Yes sir!", They all said in unison.

Class 1-A all left the stadium and diverged into their groups to help find the villains and investigate the murders, while Aizawa and All Mights group went on their own to begin conducting their own investigation of Allen Liddle and his connection to Izuku and the murders.

"So who exactly is this eyewitness that we have to interview Aizawa sensei?", Izuku asked his teacher as they started to walk down London street.

Aizawa opened the folder that had all of Allen Liddles information in it and looked over a page and read aloud, "A man by the name of Aaden J. Smoker. He lives on 301 Mulberry Way in apt. 17C. So that's where we'll start.", So the group of hero walked off to the home of this smoker fellow to find any information on the murders befalling London and the young man who seems to be at the center of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hero's Adventures in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone just as a heads up, this chapter contains a brief mention of blood/gore and lots of swearing. I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Three Witnesses, Three Stories.**

 **Last Time**

 _Aizawa opened the folder that had all of Allen Liddles information in it and looked over a page and read aloud, "A man by the name of Aaden J. Smoker. He lives on 301 Mulberry Way in apt. 17C. So that's where we'll start.", So the group of hero walked off to the home of this smoker fellow to find any information on the murders befalling London and the young man who seems to be at the center of it all._

 **Now**

After a short bus ride downtown the hero found themselves at the home of Mr. Aaden Smoker on Mulberry Way, apt. 17C. It was a quaint little building in a quaint neighborhood with identical buildings all sandwiched together. Each one was colored a light shade of grey, built two stories high, was all brick at the first floor and wood on the second with a blue shingle roofs. Plain oak doors with small metal fence in front, some houses had plants, straight concrete, garbage or nothing all together. Each house had a simple metal mailbox with the houses number written on them.

They found the one marked 17C, push open the strangely unlocked gate, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes passed with no answer Aizawa rang the bell again, and this time a very gruff and loud voice shouted from the other side, "Yeah Yeah I heard ya the first bloody time! Hold your shite for a moment would ya!"

Soon came the sound of footsteps followed by the sound something hitting into something else, then the sound of something breaking with a shattering noise to accompany it, then a multitude of angry curse words from the same voice! The voice cursed up a storm for another minute, even worse than Bakugou ever could, the voice groaned in pain and shouted, "Hold on hold on I'm comin!"

The sound of many locks were heard from the other side of the door and once the last lock was opened the door creaked open to reveal a short angry looking man. The man looked in his very late 40s even early 50s, he had pure grey hair with a thick grey mustache, he wore a plain grey outfit to compliment his hair with black shoes, his eyes were a fiery orange, and in addition to holding an angry scowl on his face he held a pipe clamped between his teeth.

He took a few puffs from his pipe and asked in an annoyed tone, "What the fuck do you lot want, eh?", he looked down at all of the students hero outfits, but immediately looked back up when he caught a glimpse of Momos. "Ain't you all a bit early for Hallows Eve?"

"We're hero's." Aizawa explained deadpan.

"Right, and I'm the bloody queen of England.", he mocked him.

Aizawa and All Might pulled out his hero license and badge showing it to the man. The man took out some glasses and after inspecting it he asked incredulously, "The hell you lot want anyway?"

"Are you Mr. Aaden J. Smoke?", All Might asked him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya."

"We wanted to ask you a few questions about you're...'incident'.", Aizawa asked.

Smoke looked at Aizawa with more annoyance and in his gruff voice half yelled, "Well fuck you to that then! I ain't saying anything to you fuckers! Especially after what how that officer that came here last time treated me!"

He was about to slam the door on them when Lida put his calf through the door calling out, "Wait!", Smoke reopened the door and looks at him with annoyance. "What do you mean by 'that officer'?", he asks him?

"Well why the bloody hell should I tell you, in fact why the fuck should I trust any of you lot, eh?!", he yelled at them!

Izuku's breathed and very calmly answered, "Because we're not the police, and were not here on their behalf either. Where here to stop the plague of murders spreading across England, and the only way we can do that is with your help! The more we're set back the more people die! Losing neighbors, friends, family, loved ones, but if you help us we can save that many more people! Isn't that worth to save that someone whos loved by someone?"

Smokers face softened at his words he looked at something near his door, smiled and began to get all teary eyed. He rubbed his eyes dry and with a heavy sigh said, "Alright son, you've convinced me. I'll tell you all I know.", Izuku smiled at the man change of heart. "However you have to believe everything I say no matter how ridiculous it may sound, even sounds crazy when I replay it to myself."

"Where heroes sir we've seen _a lot_ of strange things. Nothing can surprise us.", Aizawa resorted.

"Oh you won't be saying that after you hear what I've saw!", Smoker replied mysteriously. "Now get you're arses inside you're letting out all the ac, and watch the glass on you're way in."

Everyone shuffled into the house one by one with Aizawa and All Might in the front. As Izuku walked in he noticed two things immediately; first was a knocked over stand with a shattered something covering the ground, second was a picture hanging by the front door with five people. First was Smoker himself, then a beautiful woman with brunette colored hair, and last were three very excited children with black hair, brown hair, and a little one with red hair. No doubt this was Smokers family. After they came inside Smoker motioned for them to take a seat at the two couches in the living area.

"Sorry that we made you break, um, whatever that was by your front door.", Momo apologized with a bow.

Smoker waved off her apology and said, "Think nothing of it, I was actually hoping to break that old thing. Always thought the kids would do it first."

"Why exactly did you want to break it?", she asked.

"It was a gift from me mother to me wife.", he explained calmly.

"Um, why would you want something like that to break?", Mina asked very confused?

"Me mother hated me wife, gave it to her as a passive aggressive hand-me-down to say 'Fuck You'. Nothing I ever did made that old hag happy specially my wife, if anything you lot actually helped me."

"You're….welcome?", Kirishima said in a question.

"Alright stay right where ya are and I'll be right with some tea.", Smoker stated as he walked to the kitchen.

"That won't be-.", All Might began to say until he stopped himself as he watched Smoker literary walk right through the wall like a ghost! "Necessary.", he drowned out.

A few minutes later Smoker fazed through the wall again this time with a tray in his hands, oddly enough the tray fazed through the wall with him. When he got close everyone started to coughing violently!

Smoker saw this and said, "Hold on a minute.", as he opened a window and everyone started breathing normally again.

"You can turn your body into smoke?", Izuku asked still coughing?

Smoker relit his pipe and puffed on it a few times before answering, "Yeah, my quirk is called Smoke Man. I can turn my body and anything I touch into smoke. I can even go through walls with other objects, though I can only do that depending on how long I've smoked previously. I can even control any smoke in my vicinity.", he showed his quirk off by forcing all the smoke in the room to blow out the open window. "Now did ya come here to chat about our quirks over tea or did you come here to stop all these bloody murders going on!"

"Oh right sorry! *ahem* Please take all the time you need to explain everything you saw in as best detail as you can.", Izuku replied nervously.

"First can you tell us about this office you mentioned before.", Aizawa interrupted.

"If it's so important to ya, yeah, I'll tell ya about him. He called himself something White, had a weird first name started with 'P' I think.", Smoke explained while scratching his chin.

"Pleoh White?", Uraraka asked?

"Yeah that's the fucker! Real sour guy, made me look docile by comparison."

"Well that's a lot coming from you.", Aizawa deapaned.

"Oie! I already know I'm pretty rough and curse like a sailor, and I like it that way too!", Smoker resorted with pride.

"What exactly did Office White do that put you on such edge with us?", Izuku asked the man.

"I gave him the truth that's what! People nowadays alway want the truth buts once they get it they don't like what they hear!", Smoker complained. Aizawa only gave him a 'can we continue' look. "Right I'm gettin off topic aren't I? So long story short after my...let's call it my 'experience yeah? _Mr_. Pleoh came to me for a report. After I gave him the whole truth with my story he got all red faced with anger and immediately exploded into an adult sized tantrum! Started screaming and yelling incoherently at the top of his lungs and even kicked some finirature! He gets all in my face with this savage look and tells me if I don't give him what he wants to hear he'll traser my arse and send me to the loony house!"

"He actually said that!? Are you sure you're okay after that?!", Lida asked with concern!

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern though. I was more glad my wife and kids weren't in the house at the time. If he weren't on the force I swear I'd give that asshole an adult sized arse whooping to teach him some right good manners!", he stated while raising an angry fist!

"On that we both can agree.", Aizawa agreed with him.

"Also no he didn't say _all_ of that, but that's just what I read from what he was yelling at me. So to save my arse I make up some bullshit story and he stood their writing something completely different down."

"So what's on here isn't true?", Aizawa asked as he handed a paper from Allen's folder.

Smoker took the paper and read it while puffing on his pipe. "Yeah, every last word is a big fat fuckin lie. The guy this report describes didn't attack me. He actually saved my life!", Smoker explains.

"He did!", Lida asked in surprise!

"Yeah and that's the truth. It actually pertains to my experience, that is if you're still so pleased to hear it, son of a bitch."

Aizawa ignored the last part of his question and taking out a pad and some paper along side Izuku he said, "Go on."

Smoker took a few more puffs from his pipe, "I know you lot have lots to do and little time so I'll try to keep it as brief as I can."

"Take all the time you need to sir.", Lida said while adjusting his glasses.

So Smoker started with his story, "So it happened about two weeks ago. It was just after dinner time and I was in a back alley not too far from my home."

"Why were you in an alley in the first place? Why not out on your front porch? Kero.", Tsuyu asked while sipping her tea?

"Wife doesn't like it when I smoke in front of the lil ones, so I go there to have a puffy that's why."

" _Puffy_?", Mina asked in a low tone to Momo.

" _Smoking._ ", the taller girl translated. Mina gave a thank you thumbs up.

"So I'm just standing there in the alleyway by myself enjoying the cool night air when I hear someone walking down the alley. This doesn't strike me as a surprise since many people use that alley as a shortcut. I don't pay any mind to the person and they walk by me with a civil good evening. I returned the compliment and that's the end of that."

"It is?", Uraraka asked incredulously.

"Or so I thought at least, suddenly the ground all around my feet starts to flood up to the point it came up to my heels!"

"You didn't say it was raining that night.", Kirishima asked.

"That's cause it wasn't, the liquid was sealing up through the ground in between the cobblestone! And it had a strange a pungent smell to it.", Smoker explained with a nervous sound in his voice.

"Like what? What did it smell like?", Tour asked?

"Rotten fish mixed with iron. The smell of blood!"

Everyone gulped involuntarily at this revaluation. "Blood was coming up through the ground?", the normally cool Aizawa asked with a nervous tone.

"Told ya you never hear nothing till I tell you what I saw.", Smoker said with a bit of smugness in his voice. "Anyway I was pissing myself too and was ready to hightail it outta their when I finally figured out what it was. But just then out of completely nowhere a giant tentacle as long as a train, made of raw pink flesh and blood shot straight out from the pool around me! It grabbed me in a moments notice and started to whip me around violently, like a rag doll!", everyone's mouths were hung open in shock at the man's description, so much so that Aizawa and Izuku stopped writing everything down and listening to the man story in suspense. "My mind is racing at a thousands miles wonder what's going on, how did this happen, was this a dream, and was I going to die! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of me witts. However just as suddenly as it started it stopped. It went completely stiff all cartoon style and then it started to shake or vibrate whichever and in another moment it completely exploded!", he emphasised with his hands!

"Like kaboom explosion or fell apart explosion?", Izuku asked a bit nervously.

"A bit of both, main point it fell apart into a bunch of blood and flesh chunks leaving me to fall 40 ft through the air! Thought I would have died, but fate had other planes, and out of nowhere I feel someone grab hold of me bridal style as I fall! I look up and see the same person from before! We float down like some kind of magical pixie dust or some shit, I don't know what was going on, but we were floating down like we was on a parachute. We finally land on the ground all gracefully and shit, he puts me down and asks if I'm alright. I'm just standing their pissing meself and the only thing I can do is nod me head like a mindless wanker. Then the blood pool grows larger and 5 more of those tentacles shoot out of the ground! The guy tells me to run and hide, I don't have to be told twice when I run to the nearest dumpster and jump inside for cover! I peak out of me hiding hole and I see that guy dancing around the tencles!"

"Dancing like the foxtrot dancing?", Mina questioned with a nervous tone.

"No, like moving around them so quick they can't touch him dancing.", Smoker explains. "He was moving around these things like their nothing, and the tentacles are trying their best to grab hold of him or squashh him! Every time they actually came close enough to grab him he would disappear and then reappear into thin air!"

"He could teleport.", All Might asked?

"No not teleportation. But something akin to something in video games, I think it's called smoke dassing or something. One minute he their and then he in another spot!", said Smoker.

"I'm not following.", said Aizawa.

"Oh I get what he saying!", Kirishima stated! "In some video games you have a move that allows you to evade all enemy attacks by doing a roll move or something similar. If you time it right everytime you're basically untouchable."

"Yeah, exactly like the red one said!", Smoker agreed with him. "Only instead of rolling out of the way he would transform in a cloud of insects."

"Um, insects?", Lida asked?"

"I think they were Moths or some kind of Butterfly. His body would turn into the bugs and reform back someplace else in the blink of an eye, I even saw him hold that move for at least several seconds making him intangible.", Izuku and Aizawa wrote down what Smoker was explaining, under what Allen's quirk was. "Then he take the largest ass kitchen knife I had ever seen in my whole life out from who knows where and starts to slice and dice these tentacle things like their made of wet paper! He cuts apart the last one and the blood pool seeps right back into the ground not leaving behind a trace of it! He puts away the knife, brushes himself off with not even a speck of blood on him, and walks right past me in my hiding spot not even noticing I was there! I couldn't even move or make any noise from how scared I was, so I guess that's the only reason why, then I hear him nervously muttering to himself about something as he passes me by. I must've waited at least an hour before I finally sprang from that dumpster and hightailed it back to my house where my poor wife was nearly scared half to death seeing me burts through the door so late covered in blood, shaking like a leaf, smelling like a dumpster, and pale as a baby horse!", Smoker started with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Is that all?", Aizawa asked and Smoker replied with a silent nod. "Can you give us a description of what this person looked like?", he asked him.

"When he saved me from falling on my head and peeking at him through the dumpster I remember what he looked like quite well actually.", Izuku flipped a page ready to draw down Smokers description. "He was much taller than me atleast over 6 ft and extremely thin, he had very pale sickly looking skin, his hair was black as a ravens feather and very curly, shaved at the sides leaving the top long and pulled back in a bun, he had the most stunning shade of baby blue eyes I had ever seen, he also had very soft facial feature like he managed to keep all his baby fat on his face. As far as his clothing goes he was dressed very...stangly."

"Strange how?", All Might asked.

"He was dressed really old fashion, like 1860s old fashion. Blue waist coat, blue pants, black knee high laced boots, white under shirt, laced leather vest, and a big white bow tie with a tiny skull in the center.", Smoker explained.

Aizawa shuffle through the folder and pulled out two pictures and gave one to Smoker, "Do you recognize this person?", he asked?

Smoker took out his glasses and looked at the picture of a young, bald, dead fish eyed boy who looked like a lobotomy patient. He shook his head, "No no no, never seen this decrepit child before in my life."

Aizawa took out the second picture and handed it to smoker asking, "How about this one?"

Smokers eyes lit up when he saw the picture and practically scared everyone half yelling, "Yeah! That's the guy who saved me! Him! Thas looks exactly like him!"

' _So we have one connection made, now we just have to find something we can branch off from Smokers experience. But what?_ ', Aizawa thought to himself.

"Now look here you lot.", Smoker called for everyone's attention. "At this point I really can't tell the difference between truth and myth, but if you really think this guy is as dangerous as that officer says he is then I don't believe you one fucking bit!", everyone looked at Smokers statement in confusion. Even though they didn't say he was dangerous it still is strange that he would make a statement like that on a potential convict. "I'm not sure what the hell he did in the past to get such a reputation and to be honest I don't really give two flying fucks about it! That kid saved my life plane and simple. If he's really as bad as he's made out to be I'm sure I wouldn't be here discussing it with the lot of you. He not only gave me a second chance at life, but he also gave my wife her husband, and my children their father, and for that alone I'm indebted to him."

Everyone was both shock and moved by Smokers statement about Allen! To say that you were indebted to someone was a bug thing to announce, but to say it about a convict would make you sound ballys or just crazy! Though in a strange way, In Smokers case, it made sense why he would say that!

"You didn't by any chance catch what he was muttering to himself, did you?", Izuku asked him.

"As a matter a fact I do, I was so scared from that experience that every last detail of what happened is permanently ingrained into me memory.", See as he was getting off track Smoker cleared his throat awkwardly and continued, "Anyway I didn't catch all of it since he was talking so softly but I could just make out a few words. Tea, sweets, biscuits, and flowers."

Everyone looked at one another wonder what their culprit could have meant by that cryptic gibberish? "You would'nt happen to have any idea what he might have been talking about?", Izuku asked?

"Uh, no no no I don't.", he replied. Everyone knew what that meant, back to square one on their investigation. Until Smoker suddenly shouted, "Oh No Wait! I think I have something!"

" _Could have said that a bit earlier._ ", Mina said under her breath.

"There's a Tea Shop, a Sweet Shop, and a Bakery owned by three brothers only a few miles from here, the Mrs and I always go their. Got great prices, quality products, and the three of them are real kind bloks themselves. A far as the flowers go I do know one place downtown by the old park on 22 st. right by Crockas Lane. A kind eardley lady, goes by the name Granny Green Thumbs, has a small botany shop near the park. Real nice lady, real old too, I think she at least 93? God bless her soul for living this long, makes the most beautiful bouquets anyone would ever lay eyes on. Takes her a long ass time to do it, poor old thing has arthritis for days. I don't know if those were the places he was talking about, thought those are the closest ones that I personally know of.", Smoker explained.

"You don't happen to have the clothing you wore that night on you're attack would you?", Aizawa asked.

"Faird not, that White fucker took it as evidence. But if you ask me he either got rid of it or destroyed it by now, I'm not sure what's with that guys but he seems to have some kind of vengeance against that kid.", Smoke told him.

Aizawa and All Might finished their tea they stood up and straightening their clothes, and with a bow said, "Thank you very much for your help sir you've been an invaluable help to us in this endeavor."

Smoker puffed on his pipe while waving the complement off like it was nothing. "Yeah Yeah, you're welcome and all that fuzzy shit. Now out with the lot of you! The Mrs and I have our anniversary today and I want to get this place spotless and dinner on the table before she get home from work with the kids. Now out with you all!", He shouted as he littery push everyone out his front door!

The door slammed loudly behind them followed by the sound of every lock being locked back up again, then the sound of Smokers heavy footsteps walking away, probably back to the kitchen. When everyone processed what happened only moments ago they all awkwardly walked from out of the front yard, out of the gate, and out onto the street where they waited at a bus stop. Izuku turned to Eraserhead who looked between the reports in the file and the notes they both took down with concern in his eyes. Suddenly Aizawa took almost all the papers from Allens folder and ripped them to shreds in front of him! Everyone was shock for a moment and could say anything until Izuku and All Might finally piped up and asked, "W-Why did you just do that?"

Aizawa sighed and replied, "Because whatever is in that folder in no doubt false and untrustworthy information that we can't actually use. For now we can't trust anything in this folder until we get the whole story on Allen Liddle and find what's real and what's made up."

"So what the plane?", Izuku asked?

"We follow our trail of breadcrumbs and collect as much information as we can.", Aizawa and All Might flipped through his notes and stopping at one page he continued, "Starting with those three brothers that own those three shops Smoker mentioned to us."

* * *

After another short bus ride into the small township the bus made a stop about a dozen miles from where Smoker lived at three shops sandwiched in between one another. So this was no doubt the places that Smoker was talking about, the three shops run by three brothers. Everyone filed out of the bus and Izuku stood there taking in the sight of the three shops staring at it for a moment.

The first one on the far left was the tea shop, it was painted a light green like green tea. It had two windows with racks filled with cans of different teas, and had a sigh above written in English that read TEA. The sign was cut and painted into the shape of a piping hot cup of tea with the tea bag string hanging out of it. The shop in the middle was the sweet shop, it was painted just like a cake with a tane body that came up to a chocolate brown top, the windows were filled with racks of different mouth watering candies. The sign was cut in the shape of a villial cake with sprinkles with the words SWEETS written in English. The last one on the far right was the Bakery. The whole place was painted like a loaf of fresh bread, and like the other shops had its windows with fresh baked bakery goods lining its self's, the smell wafting from the shop was just as delicious as it looked. It too had a sign cut in the shape of a baguette with the words BREAD written in English.

"Midoriya are you coming or are you going to stand there staring all day?", Aizawa drowned out. Snapping out of his trance Izuku and shaking his head clear ran up with the group saying, "I'm coming!"

The small group walked up to the tea shop and pushing open the door the sound of the bell rang as they all entered. "I'll be with you in just one minute.", called a cheery voice from behind the counter.

On the inside the whole shop was very very small with tall shelves that extended from corner to corner, and wall to wall brimming with all different teas in different packages, colors, and so forth. Izuku mentally wondered if the other shops were exactly the same style as this one.

Suddenly the voice from behind the counter sprange up and with a kind smile and cherie voice,, "Sorry about that, was checking me inventory.", the man apologized.

He was around his late 30s early 40s with blond hair and brown eyes, he wore a plain white button shirt with blue jeans, his smile was kind, very inviting, and almost shining, in his hair and shirt had a multitude of different tea leaves stuck to him. "So how can I...help you.", the man trailed off after seeing the students in their hero outfits.

He rubbed his chin in thought and asked, "Ain't it a bit early for Hallows Eve?", before Aizawa could answer the man cut him off saying, "Wait I got it, you're all cosplayers aren't ya?", Aizawa still didn't get to answer him as the man cut him off again placing his elbow on the counter trying to guess what they were, "Now let's see here...you're some green ninja rabbit, you're a space girl, you're the ghost of haunted gloves and shoes, you're a a commando frog, you're a pink punk rock army alien, you're a white knight, you two are a male and female stripper, you're a skeleton in a suit, and you're a hobo! How'd I do?", he guested pointing to Izuku, Uraraka, Tour, Tsuyu, Mina, Lida, Momo and Kirishima, All Might, and Eraserhead in that order.

"Wrong on all accounts.", Aizawa finally managed to speak. "Were heros."

The man gave a skeptical eyebrow and Aizawa rolled his eyes show him his licences. The man looked it over and laughed nervously, "Hehe sorry about that, but you're hero outfits are very strange looking, and here I though the hero's round here looked odd. So what can I do for you heros, I don't think you're here to sample my fairs are ya?"

"No were not. Were investigating the murders going plaguing England and part of our investigation has lead us to you and you're brothers. So were wondering if you three could answer a few questions for us?", All Might asked the man.

The man placed his hand to his chest and with a bow replied, "It would be our pleasure. Just let me grab my brothers real quick and well answer anything you need.", the man then walked to a door behind the counter pointing towards the shop next to him, and just before he opened it he face palmed and turning back to the hero's said, "Where are my manners today! The names Millition, but you can call me Mill for short everyone does."

Mill opened the door and yelled into the opening, "HEY WILL!"

"Yeah?", called another voice, properly belonging to Will.

"GO GET BILLY BOY AND BRING HIM OVER HERE!"

"Why?"

"WE GOT HEROS HERE WHO NEED OUR COOPERATION WITH THE MURDERS!"

"Say no more well be over in a tick."

The sound of another door could be heard oping and Will shouting into the passage, "HEY BILL!"

"Yeah?", called another far away voice most likely being Bill.

"GET OVER HERE MILL NEEDS US!"

"For what?"

"HE'S GOT HEROS THAT NEED OUR HELP WITH THE MURDERS OR SOMETHING!"

"Okay be over in a tick."

Then the sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard walking along the hardwood floors of the other shops. After a few moments two men walked through the side door into Mills tea shop. Izuku immediately noticed that the three of them were definitely triplets since they all had the same face, height, eye color, and looked the same age. The first one had black hair and wore a smock with chocolate splattered all over it, gloves, and fisherman boots. This one had to be Will. The other had very light brown hair, wearing a baker's outfit and large hat, he had flower covering his face and clothes, and smelled like butter. This one had to be Bill.

"Well brother let's give them the old Brown family how do you do.", said Mill. "Are ya ready fellas?"

"Ready!", the other two chanted.

"How do you do I'm Milliton Brown the oldest!", Millition cheared.

"I'm William Brown the middle child!", Will cheered.

"And I'm Billy Brown the youngest!", Bill cheered.

"Were the Brown triplets, it's nice to meet you!", they all cheered in unison while striking a pose.

' _They sure are a lot friendlier than Smoker, and sillyer._ ', Izuku thought to himself.

"Now what did they need us for any way Mill?", Bill asked Mill.

"They need our help in the investigation of the murders, their investigation and witnesses lead them to us.", Mill told Will and Bill.

" **AHEM**! Brown triples if you don't mind I'd like to get on with the questioning.", Aizawa deapaned at the three men.

"Oh sorry! Please ask us anything and well tell you all that we can.", Mill apologizes with Will and Bill nodding in agreeance.

All Might shuffled through the folder and pulled out the current picture of Allen and handing it to the three men asked, "Do you three know anything about one Allen Liddle?"

"Allen?", Mill questioned?

"Oh yeah Allen!", Will stated with glee.

"We know Allen! He's a regular of ours!", Bill said with glee.

"Wait has something happened to Allen?", Mill asked?

"Is he hurt, did he become a victim of these murders!?", Will asked worried.

"You're not seriously thinking he's the one responsible for the murder are you!?", Bill asked astonished!

"Cause that's just nonsense!", all three said in unison waving it off like it was nonsense.

' _I wish they would stop talking like that, it's giving me a headache._ ', Aizawa thought to himself. "We've only labeled him as a person of interest nothing more, though we do have reason to believe that he is in some way connected to the murders. Until we find everything we can we won't make any assumptions.", Aizawa explained to the three men.

"Though I have to ask why exactly your defending him, if you don't mind.", All Might asked them.

All three men looked at each other and nodded with a smile, then Mill started their explanation, "Because Allen is a great kid with a great heart!"

"There's absolutely no way he would do something to this degree.", said Will.

"He wouldn't hurt anything, unless provoked.", said Bill.

"Can you please tell us everything you know about him?", Izuku pleaded with the men.

The three men looked between Izuku's eyes and back at each other as if they were having a mental conversation. The nodded once more with each other and asked, "Well that depends you see. What exactly are you gonna do once you have all the info you need on Allen, and then what are you going to do with him once you find him afterwards?", Mill asked him.

"Hey! You just said you'd be more than happy to help us! What gives?!", Kirishima shouted at them.

"Now that it's about Allen it a much different playing field. So like my brother asked before, what ya gonna do with Allen.", Bill asked.

Izuku stood there for a moment before looking all three men in their eyes and answering full heartedly, "Because I want to help him.", this got their attention. " I don't know Allen, yet somehow I feel like I have some kind of connection to him though I'm not sure what it is. If I do I want to do everything in my power to help him! If he is responsible I want to see him get proper help and know the full truth of why he did it, if not then I want to at least clear his name so no one thinks of him as some kind of criminal! So please, tell us what you know so I know how to help him."

The three men stood there for a solid minute with tears brimming in their brown eyes and Bill finally choked out though his tears, "Young man I think I can speak for my brother when I say that was the most touching thing we've ever heard.", he took a tissue from the counter and blowing his nose continued, "We'd be happy to tell you all we know of our Dear Allen."

' _Dear Allen Dear Allen Dear Allen._ ', that nickname echoed in Izuku's head like the last times, only this time there was no painful migraine. Izuku knew that nickname despite never hearing it before. What did it all mean!

"Hey green bean, you okay?", Mill asked with concern.

Izuku shook his head clear and replied with a slight shake in his voice, "Yeah, I just spaced out for a minute."

"Well if you're okay then well tell ya all we know.", said Will. "As far as his past goes we haven't the foggiest idea, and he always get very quiet when we do ask him, so we never bother to be nosy about it."

"Though we could give you a description if you'd like.", Bill offered.

"Pale white skin, black hair pulled into a bun and saved at the sides, blue eyes, and wears a mid 1800s outfit.", Aizawa interrupted.

"Yeah that's Allen!", exclaimed Mill! "Though how did you know that, especially his outfit?"

"Our last suspect gave us a description of him, he was the one that directed us to you three.", All Might explained. "Can you tell us how you know him?"

Will scratched his chin awkwardly and said, "Well, I know this is going to sound a little cliche, but really we don't know where he came from. Just popped out of the blue one day walking around town like he was the mayor, greeting everyone with a friendly smile or hand shake. It was almost odd to find someone so chipper. Though I suppose we don't to see people like that too often. It reminds us how our mindsets should be."

"First time we all saw him he came in like any other customer, and as you lot described him, with a big bright friendly smile wishing us a good morning, and with those stunning blue bell eye. Man I've never seen eyes so sparkly an intoxication in me whole life. Anyway he bought one of our products from each of us and left still with at that smile on his face.", Bill explained.

"A few days pass and he comes back still wearing the same outfit with the same bright smile and those shiny blue eyes. He asks me and me brothers how we make our products while giving compliments on how good they were. I don't think I've seen someone like that praise me or my brother so much in our whole lives, and so earnestly too!", Mill explained. "Though I told him it's a family secret and he accepted that, bought our products and left."

"What exactly is the secret?", Aizawa asked with a raised eyebrow.

The three men looked nervous at him as Will explained, "Well no use in lying to you is their? We'll tell ya, but ya can't go spreading it around town it'll put us out of business. Got it.", everyone nodded. Will wiggled his finger for everyone to come close and he whispered, "The reason our products are so good is because it comes from us."

Everyone blinked for a moment wondering what he meant by that, "I don't follow.", Lida siad confused.

"The ingredients we use to make our products come straight from our quirks.", Bill explained like it was obvious.

"What exactly are your quirks?", Izuku asked with a bit of excitement showing.

Mill then rolled up his sleeve and pointing his arm out stared at it intensely. Everyone leaned in to watch what was going to happen, then something started to sprout from under his skin and in another second a bunch of leaves grew from his arm like hair! Momo sniffed the air and said bewildered, "Their tea leaves!"

"That's right! Me and my brother can sprout plant life from our bodies like hair and control how much we grow an how big it should be. We just have to know everything about the plant; how it looks, feels, tastes, smell, stuff of that nature.", Mill explained.

"Doesn't it hurt when you have to 'harvest' it?", Tour asked?

Mill then took some scissors and cut the leaves right off his arm making it look normal once more. "As long as I cut it off its fine.", he explained. "We all have the same quirk though were all better at creating different plants, like I'm better at creating leafy plants.

"I can create plants that have pods or shell like structures, like cocoapods or sugar cane.", said Will.

"I can create any kind of grain plant, like wheat and barley.", said Bill.

"That's kinda...gross.", Momo admitted.

"You're one to talk, you preety much do the exact thing.", Kirima scoffed as he was stuffing his face with chocolate.

"Kirishima where did you get those?", Momo asked. The red haired teen then pointed to a plate on the a small table with a bunch of different chocolates on them.

"Kirishima you shouldn't just take stuff without permission first, especially in a place of business! And also Don't talk with your mouth full you're a Hero not a child!", Lida scolded him with his robotic movements!

Mill laughed at this and with a smile said, "It's alright I don't mind at all, I left those out for customers to sample. My brothers trying a new recipe, so tell us what you think."

"Well I gotta say whatever you did, they're absolutely the best thing I've ever tasted! It's like my taste buds are having a block party!", Karishma complemented while shoving more into his face!

"Kirishima!", Mina shouted while holding the red haired teen back. "At least save some for the rest of us."

"Are you serious!", Linda shouted at her!

"Say what was that thing about your friend quirk being similar to ours?", Will asked?

"Oh yeah that! Momo here can create anything she wants as long as she knows how it's made. She could create a bazooka from her armpit!", Kirisma explained gesturing to Momo, who turned away in embarrassment.

"That's incredible!", said Mill!

"I've never heard of a quirk like that!", stated Will!

"I wish I could have that quirk. Hey you waan trade with me?", asked Bill!

" **AHEM**! Gentlemen if we could continue with our previous conversation?", Aizawa deadpanned getting back on topic.

"Oh right sorry about that were easily distracted.", Mill apologized. "Now where were we? Oh right, so Allen would come around every so often and shot the breeze with us and buy our products. But soon he would come and ask us if we ever need any help around here. I always told him no, but one day I joked with him and told him that we could always use help opening up. The very next day we find him waiting for us by our shops bright and early. So we let him help us open up for the morning like I told him; he sweeped the shop, polished the cases and windows, check inventory, set displays, and so on. When we were done, in record time no less, he then waited for us to make or preap our fist goods of the day. And bought one of something from each of us at their top price."

"Why would he buy your goods at top price? I mean I'm sure they're that good, just why?", Uraraka asked.

"Well since me and Bill here make goods that spoil over time, we charge top price for them in the morning and drop it down bit by bit as the day goes on. So he bought our goods at their most expensive price. We actually tried to give him a discount or just free for his all his hard work, but he insisted he pay. Eventually we caved and he went off.", Will explained.

"This then turned into a ritual of sorts, some days he'd come in the early morning and help us open. Sometimes he'd come in the afternoon and buys or goods. Sometimes he'd come just to chat with us on slow days.", siad Bill.

"Eventually we formed a bond with him and even told him our secret for how our goods are made. Will and Bill eventually took him up on his offer and let him help them in the kitchen from time to time to bake sweets and breads. And he was very good at it too!", Mill gleamed with excitement. "Not only that but he was also a fast learner too. It only took him only how many days before he was cookin on his own, Will?"

"Three days.", Will beamed with pride. "Never saw someone learn so fast in my whole life! He was making pineapple upside down cake before I could even how to make crumpets at ¼ his age!"

"And after that it simply became a tradition and the rest is history.", Bill said simply.

Aizawa finished writing down everything the three brother told them, "Has he come by recently?", he asks.

"Actually yes he has, just yesterday in fact.", Mill replies.

"That's great! Will he be back today, do you know what time, do you know where he is, where he lives?!", Izuku rapid fire questioned them!

"Woah Woah Woah their kid. Take breaths between sentences.", Will tried to calm Izuku down waving his hand.

"Unfortunately, like we said earlier, we really don't know much about him. Where is lives and what his business is, and we never really bother to ask.", Bill explained.

"Also he won't be coming by today. We might have failed to mention that he only comes every few days or so. So he may not be back for a couple of days maybe even a week. Even then he's never punctual when he does come.", Mill explained further.

"Is that all there is?", All Might asked.

"Afraid so.", Will concluded.

"Though if you want to know anything about anyone in town then I suggest that you go see Granny Green Thumbs. She knows just about everything about everyone. She owns a Botany shop by the old park near Crockas Lane by 22 st.", Bill offreed.

"That's what our last guys told us. Perhaps we should continue our investigating with her next. What say you Aizawa Sensei?", Lida asked the tired man?

Aizawa finished writing down the last note in his booklet, and closing it said, "Yeah, well ask this Granny Green Thumbs next.", Aizawa and All Might bowed to the three men with the rest of their students. "Thank you three very much for your cooperation, you have greatly helped us on our mission."

The three men saved off their complement with embarrassed pride on their faces as they said, "Oh don't be so modest, you really don't need to thank us like this. We really didn't do much for you."

The hero's then left the building with Will and Bill returning to their shops. Just before they all left Mill called out for Izuku to say for a moment, Aizawa and All Might stayed behind with him, "Listen kid whatever's going on with the murders and Allen me and my brother agree that there is no way he could be responsible for this mess! He a great kid like you, he mysterious but certainly not dangerous! All be it, I don't want to admit it but if he is somehow responsible for this me and my brothers would want to hear the reason behind it, could ya do that for us?", Izuku nodded. Mill smiled and thanked him. "If he isn't will you do everything you can clear his name, cause the three of us will hold you to your word!", Izuku nodded again. Mill made a light brush to Izuku's cheek with his face and smiling again said, "Thanks, you're a real good lad you know that. You got a real great kid here sir.", he said to both heros.

"Their all great.", Aizawa said with a bit of pride in his voice and All Might nodded.

The three heros exited the small shop with the owner waving goodbye and wishing them luck on their mission. They regrouped with the rest of the students waiting patiently outside for them and together they waited at the bus stop. The bus came only minutes later, with the vehicle being completely empty, and after climbing aboard Aizawa handed the man a small stack of cash as told him to drive to the old park on Crockas lane. The man tipped his hat and stuffing the bills into his coat pocket drove off further into town, to their next suspect of question; the eraldy flower lady who know everyone in London, Granny Green Thumbs.

Let's hope she has more insight on the mysterious Allen Liddle.

* * *

The bus driver eventually stopped at their destination and after they all filed off the driver gave them a tip of his hat and closing the doors drove off in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled they looked around for the botany stand that their witnesses mentioned, though they couldn't find it where they were standing. They only saw the park which was like any other city park; big metal fence with even bigger stone arch way that lead to the inside, grass as far as the eye could see, flower beds and trees dotted the landscape, cobblestone paths that lead all over, and fountains that spewed water majestically. All the while being dead quite.

Everyone agreed that she wasn't anywhere outside the parks walls, being so close to the street, so they mingled through the stone archway and began to search for the stand and the woman in question. After nearly an hour of searching with nothing to be found everyone was nearly ready to take a break, or completely give up, when Tour snuck up behind the group and scaring them in the process!

After she apologize profusely she told them she found a small stand at the far opposite end of the park. The students and teacher followed the floating shoes and gloves to the stand she found. After a solid 15 minute walk everyone was nearly exhausted, and Izuku wondered just how big this place was! They came upon a very small stand placed right next to an exact replica of stone archway they came through; the stand it's was very quaint and very well kept, only a foot or so taller then AlL Might in his buff form, it had a green body with roof shingles colored purple making it look like a flower, it had a sign hanging above it with all different flowers embroidering it, reading 'Flowers' in English. All around the base of the stand were the largest assortment of flowers growing around it forming the outline of a path for people to walk up to the stand!

They hero's walked up to the stand and saw it had even more flowers in pots, hangers, or sitting in vases.

Behind the counter stood a person with their back turned to the group, unaware of their presence, happily humming to themself. This had to be the person they were looking for! That and their literally no other flower stands in this whole place!

Not wanting to wait for the person to notice them and get frightened in the process, Aizawa let out a very loud **AHEM**! But the person still hummed marily to themself not taking any notice to them or not hearing it at all. All Might saw a small bell sitting in the counter sung between two flower pots. He thought, ' _why not_ ' and rang the bell twice.

Though he really didn't expect to actually get a reaction from the person. However, life has a funny way of working and the person stiffened up at the sound! They didn't turn around but looked on both sides and asked in an elderly voice, "Eh, who's their? I'm sorry I lost my glasses and I can't see a darn thing."

Izuku glances over the counter and caught sight of a pair of glasses laying on the floor. He quickly reached over and picked them up, cleaned them off and asked the old person to turn around. The person obliged and the moment their face met his, he pooped the glasses right on their face.

The person, being an old lady, blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted. She looked at Izuku and with a smile said happily, "Oh why thank you deary! I've been lookin for these darn things all day. You really saved me a whole lot of trouble."

"Of course ma'am, just doing my duty.", Izuku smiled at the old woman.

"Oh but I must give something to you as a proper thank you.", She said sweetly. Before Izuku could politely decline her offer she reached into her pocket and pick out a brown seed, and pressing it to his costume with her thumb, that was colored green, it suddenly grew into a gorgeous green flower!

Izuku was stunned by this! The flower was not only beautiful, but it matched his outfit and smelled wonderful! "Amazing! Thank you so much!", he yanked the woman!

The old lady giggled and replied, "Consider it my way of saying thank you."

"That quirk of yours is amazing! You can control plants to grow!", Izuku asked in astonishment!

"Indeed so, my quirk is called Green Thumbs. Any plant that I touch with either of my thumbs will instantly grow to adulthood. I can even control any plant that I have grown. In fact I'm actually the one who grew all the plants in this park. From the largest tree to the smallest blade of grass.", she explained motioning to all the plant in the park behind the group.

"That's amazing!", Izuku exclaimed with glittering wonder and amazement!

Now with her glasses back the old lady looked around her and saw all the people crowded around her very small stand in their very strange attire, and made a surprised yelp that made everyone around jump back a step! "Oh I'm sorry about scaring you all like that. I just didn't expect to see so many people at once! And you're outfits didn't help much either, are you all going out for an early Hallows Eve."

' _Why does everyone say that? Is it going to be a reoccurring thing?_ ', Uraraka asked herself.

"Gave me quite a scare! Thought I was going to die here and now!", She apologized while everyone sweat dropped at her last comment. "Ehehehehe. But enough of all that, Welcome to Granny Green Thumbs Floristry Stand. How can I help all you dearies?", She asked sweetly with a giggle.

"Are you Granny Green Thumbs ma'am?", All Might asked the old woman.

"Indeed I am. Though everyone just calls me Granny. Were you all looking for me?", she asked sweetly.

However, after everyone got a good look at her she sure didn't look as sweet as she acted! She was very very old and very very ugly! She had white hair all neatly tucked away under a bonnet that wrapped around her whole head and only showed her face, her very very ugly face! She had very wrinkly pale skin that made her look like she didn't get enough sun, and facial blemished dotted her face, she had a few teeth missing in her mouth while the rest were yellow. There were no sight of her ears as they were tucked under the bonnet, she had tiny eyes that were amber colored, and her most prominent feature was her long pointy nose that stuck out and came down immediately at a 90 degree angle that went below her chin! She wore clothing that covered her whole body apart from her hands which had long wrinkly finger with sharp nails at the end, and the most prominent thing was that it was plainly obvious that she had very very severe arthritis, also her thumbs were colored bright green. She wore a dress that had faded blue top half that came down to a purple skirt and brown leather shoes, over her dress was a white apron with dirt and plant blood staining it. All of this, plues the fact that she used a broom as a walking cane, made her look like she was some kind of witch.

"Actually we have been, we've gone from one person to the next, by word of mouth to have a chat with you.", All Might explained to the woman.

"OH! Well I never knew my reputation susscced me so well!", She exclaimed happily! "So how can I help you all? Do you need some flowers for a get-together, a wedding, family reunion, baby shower, prom night?"

"I don't think you understand why we're here to speak with you.", AIzawa interrupted her. Granny looked at him inquisitively. "Were heros from Japan called by the Government in order help aid in the murders that have been devastating London and catch the renegade villain running amok. Weve questioned many people today who have only been able to slimy help us with our investigation. Though all of them have mentioned you." "You don't really think I'm the one killing all those people do you!? I'm 97 years old!", Aizawa calmed the frantic woman down and continued, "Calm down ma'am were not saying you're the culprit by any stretch. What I'm trying to say is we believe you have some information on someone who we may think is connected to this catastrophe in some way. If you do it will greatly help us get to the bottom of this case."

"Well then, that depends entirely on who exactly you want to know about? I know nearly everything about everyone in this town and 5 miles or so further. So who exactly do you want to know about?", Granny asked while fixing a bouquet.

Aizawa took out Allens recent photo and handed it to granny asking, "Do you know Allen Liddle."

She fixed her glasses and squinting at the picture finally said with delight, "Of course I know my sweet Allen. He's like the great grandson I never had."

' _Sweet Allen Sweet Allen Sweet Allen Sweet Allen Sweet Allen Sweet Allen._ ', that nickname repeated itself again and again in Izuku's head, another clue but one that only brought more questions than answers. Izuku's headaches once more from the flow of stimuli flowing through his brain, though not as bad as the last times as it only makes him make a sour face.

"Wait a tick.", Granny suddenly exclaimed. "You don't really think he's the one responsible do you! That absolutely the most absurd thing I've heard!", she screeched at them!

The whole group held their ears in pain from the old woman's voice going from butter smooth to nails on a chalkboard! Aizawa mentally noted on how people reacted to Allen being questioned as a murder. He's either a really good manipulator or he's actually a really caring good hearted person? Either way they had to find the truth no matter what people think of him! First they have to get this old hag to stop screeching at them or all of them will no doubt go totally deaf!

"Ma'am please just hear us out before you make your own accusations on us!", Lida shouted at the top of his lungs!

Granny stop screeching like a banshee at Lida command and everyone finally let go of their ears. She then put a hand up to her ear and said, "Eh? What's that you said?"

Kirishima face palmed with Mina in the back as they both said mentally, ' _She couldn't hear him over her own yelling._ '

"I said could you please let us explain the situation first.", Lida repeated himself to the old woman.

Granny crossed her arms and raised a specticall eyebrow saying, "Go on."

All Might finally dug out the ringing in his ears and explained their demima to the old woman, "You see we've been trying to follow false leads on Allen for quite some time now. Thought we have many reasons to believe that his is connected somehow to what's going on in light of certain things we have found out. We don't think he's the culprit, but we want to get all the facts before we make a decision. And so far he's remained a mystery to us, so to draw any kind of conclusion we need your help to know what kind of person Allen is."

Granny simply stayed there with her skeptical expression not leaving her face as she drummed her fingers impatiently. "If that's all, then I'm going to need a better reason then what's currently on offer!", she yelled while slamming her fist on the counter!

"If you don't were all doomed!", Tour exclaimed!

"Maybe that rings true for all of you, but as for me, I'm near ready to kick the old bucket any time now. So it dosent mean a thing to me! If it means protecting Allen form you lot then you all can have your wild gooses chase without my help!", she stated angrily!

"No please Granny we really need your help!", Uraraka pleaded with her.

"And why should I hmm? What can you say or do thall change my mind?"

"If you don't you'll be labeled an accomplice and-"Aizawa began until Granny cut him off, "And what?! You'll throw a 97 year old woman in jail! I'll be dead before the sun raises the next day, and then you'll have to explain that to the public and you're allies! So the way I see thing you either give me good reason to help or you all can get lost!"

Everyone didn't know what to say to the old woman to convince her otherwise, not even All Might or Eraserhead could think of a good reason to tell her! However, there was one person who knew what to say to her. He only hoped it was good enough for her standard.

Izuku took a deep breath, cleared his mind and told the woman their reason or rather his reason, "Granny please, if you don't then everyone is doomed to die. And I know that you don't care enough to protect Allen. I may not know you but I'm sure you see Allen just like you see a flower and consider him just like you're flower. So Allen is very special to you if you would go this far to protect him with whatever reason you might have, and I'm sure you're reasons are good and true, you want to protect him for as long as you can! But all the people of London also want to keep the ones closest to them for as long as they can! And also...I think of Allen as my flower too! I want to protect him just as much as you do! But I can't do that unless I know him and have more reason to protect him. So please Granny, let me know all I can about him so I can protect him!", Izuku exclaimed with a deep bow!

The old woman's face went from shock, to understanding, and finally to sorrow mixed with happiness. With all her years of wisdom behind her she was a great judge of character. Even if she was blind and deaf she would've been able to see and hear everything that Izuku was saying was coming straight from his heart. And it made the old woman's heart flutter with melancholy and happiness to know that there was someone, other than her, who was so willing to go so far for the one person that it made her old heart skip with joy! She sighed with delight and wiped tears forming in her aging eyes, "Well if that's not good enough reason for me then I don't know what is. You've convinced me sweetie I'll tell you all I know about my sweet Allen.", she agreed.

Izuku's eyes showed with happiness and relief as he bowed rapidly thanking her over and over again with the rest of their group deeply thanking the woman for her change of heart. The old woman giggled sweetly at their sincere and very unusual form of thanks. It was nice to see other people who loved her Allen so much, now she would be able to die with no regrets.

"Before you start with you're story could you just let us know why you were so defensive over him?", Aizawa asked her?

"Oh really now, cant I just say that he's very dear to me and leave it at that?", Granny shot back skeptically.

"Did it have something to do with an officer?", he continued.

Granny sighed and replied, "I'm afraid so. Knowing about everything about everyone make me a treasure trove of knowledge and gossip. So the police come to me many times for information that I usually do or don't have, thought it does help them from time to time. Not too long ago a police officer and his subordinate came to me demanding that I tell him about Allen and his whereabout! He was so rude and had the most awfully threatening look on his face that I naturally declined helping him. Then he started to yell at me and said he would do all sorts of awful things to me if I didn't give him my help!", Granny started to cry as she told her experience and Izuku quickly went behind the encounter with Uraraka and Lida to comfort the old woman.

"You don't have to tell us all that if it'll make you so upset", Uraraka tried to calm the woman down holding her hand.

Granny wiped her eyes and blew her long nose into a hanky as she waved it off showing she would continue, "I can't bring myself to say all that he told me but one of them was he would burn me at the stake like the witch I was!", she began to weep again!

"That's terrible! How could anyone say something so horrible!", Lida exclaimed in shock!

"Yeah you're not a witch, you're just really really old.", Kirishima put forth. "OW!", Kirishima exclaimed as an invisible elbow hit him in the ribs.

"Not helping Kiri!", Tour souled him from the corner of her mouth!

"I had never been more frightened in my whole life! I thought for sure I was going to expire right there and then! Though if it wasn't for his subordinate holding him back and leaving in a hurry I'm sure I would have!", she exclaimed with one last tear rolling down her wrinkled face.

"This officers, was his name Pleoh White?", All Might gently asked the woman.

"I don't quite remember since I was so scared but I think his badge did say White on it or something like that.", she recalled.

' _So threatening bodily harm or even death on family men and old ladies for information about Allen. What is it you're really after Mr. White._ ', All Might thought to himself.

When Granny finally calmed down she then set to work fixing up a bouquet of flowers near her as she told them her story, "I do know Allen quite well, though I don't know every little detail about him. However I do know quite a bit more than any other person in town."

"Anything at all will help. Just go back as far as you can and tell us anything.", All Might told the old woman.

She nodded and conited with her story and work, "As strange as it may seem Allen just one day popped right into town without a warning. He was a sweet boy with an even kinder heart and a smile that would make the sun winch from the pain. He's sincere, and caring, trusting, and a real gentleman. Hehehehehe in fact there was this one time when he-oh, i'm getting off topic?", everyone nodded. "Oh sorry about that, living alone I tend to be a talkative person with anyone. I can just bite your ear off all day long. Now where was I? Oh yes! As far as his past goes I know for a fact that he use to be a ' _resident_ ' of the old Asylum. I'm not entirely sure what he did to go be sent their, but I know it was something terrible! And truth be told I don't want to know either."

"An asylum?", Mina asked? "You mean a place where crazy people go to become sane!", Granny nodded at her question.

"Perhaps that's where well go for more info.", Aizawa spook softly to himself.

"I'm afraid that would be a waste of time on your part deary.", Granny suddenly said as if she heard what he was saying. "That place has been abandoned for about 5 years now and is nothing but ashes."

"Ashes?", Kirishima asked?

Granny nodded again conuted, "Yes the whole place just burst into flames one day and burnt completely to the ground. Nothing was left to find the cause so they said it was a one and a million chance. Oddly enough all the inmates had managed to escape and were moseying around on the front lawn where the police and fire department found them all without so much as a burn or scratch on anyone of them! All the while the entire staff had been locked away inside the blaze and roasted alive like chestnuts! Fire department couldn't stop the blaze at all until the last scream from the victim inside had gone quite, then the flames only reduced when the whole place broke apart and crumpled down into nothing! But If you ask me they deserved it, every last one of them deserved to die a death like that. After what they did it was fitting they go out screaming in horrific pain."

Everyone blinked a few times to make sure they actually heard that correctly. Did she say what they thought she just said?! Cause if so then why would she say that, how is she so deadly calm saying it, and when did she suddenly change!? Then again she did do a complete 180 twice before so it really shouldn't be so much of a surprise! Though just hearing her saying it was way too much for them to process in one sitting, perhaps she has a reason for saying something so uncouth. She had one for going off on them when they asked about Allen?

"How and why do you say that? And how can you say it so relaxed?", Momo asked with a horrific tone.

Granny didn't reply for a moment as she snipped off the leaves from a flower, "Because it the truth, and some people just don't like the truth no matter how it's told to them. Those people deserved to die, plane and simple."

"And why is that?", Mina asked with mortifications in her voice.

"Because it was the inmates that truly ran the asylum. The people who worked in that hell hole were far crazier than the people who actually were in their. I may have not seen what happened in their but I heard stories from many people and seen the 'fruits of their labors' when someone is discharged. I don't want to recall everything being how horrible the stories were. Thought I can give you the watered down version.", she continued to ramble not even waiting for a response. "The people, no, the _monsters_ in that place would tournament and torture their inmates day in a day out. They would subject them to horrific physical, mental, and emotional experiments for no reason at all sometimes. Their screaming, crying, and moaning could be heard echoing constantly through the whole place and even from outside. They were given little food and water, heavily medicated all the time, and almost never saw any day light. The ones who didn't survive the experiments their bodies were simply burned, the one who did were subjected to more tests to find the limits of the human body, and the ones that did came out were hollowed out remnants of themselves and discharged as 'cured'. But they were never cured, not one bit. You didn't go their to get better, you went there to become even more broken, if you were lucky. 'Cruel to be Kind' that was their moto, and they held it to a T.", she scoffed at the last part as she angrily snipped the heads off a whole flower pot.

When she finally calmed down she immediately noticed what she had done in her state of furry. Almost three healthy potted plants reduced to the compounded of mulch! She was less worried about the flower and more worried about the nice people who had to watch her do it! She turned around only to see all of their horrified expression plastered across their faces! She was especially worried about All Might and the blood dripping from his mouth!

"Oh dear did I scare you?", Granny asked in a sweet yet worried tone.

"I think that's the understatement of the year, kero.", Tsuyu said bluntly with wide eyes.

"If you knew all that why didn't you stop them!? Go to the police, the state, the president, hell even the queen!", Tour practically shouted at the woman.

Granny clicked her tongue in anger and replied, "Because no one want to hear the rambling of an old botanist. And even if I did it wouldn't have made much of a different.", this got everyone's attention. "That place and its workers all had connections to the government, law firms, police officers, and so forth. They had so much protection that no one could lift a finger against them. They could do whatever their empty souls desired and could be covered up by it too. Honestly their death ment the liberation of so many people!"

"You said you saw the fruits of their labor. What did you mean by that?", All Might asked.

Granny sighed sadly and replied, "I use to have a cousin. A dear cousin no less, she was young, kind, and beautiful. She could sing and dance like no one else could and she enjoyed it too. Always said she was going to be a big hit in the theaters.", suddenly Granny got really quiet again and her eyes started to water, Izuku took the old woman's hand for support and she continued, "But one day she hit her head...hard. Started to act much differently after she healed, violently and all the time. Then out of the blue they took her away to that a cursed asylum. I said she only needed a doctor and get some medicine, but no one would listen to a child. She was gone for three years straight and when she came back on the forth.", that's when the water works started again. "She was as I described to ya! A remnants, a shell of her former self! She wasn't violent no more, but she never danced or sang or talked ever. Then one day...one day six months later I found her dead in her bed! They broke her spirit till there was nothing left of her!", Granny started to cry profusely again at the last the word. While Izuku, Uraraka, And Lida all tried to soothe the woman while trying to hold back their tears! Everyone else in the group were rougher full on crying or trying to hold it back, even Aizawa and All Might we're failing to fight back their tears!

"That's, that's disgusting!", Momo exclaimed with her hand over her mouth! "After what you told us, and to think Allen had a stay their too! It's no wonder you're relieved knowing that place and its people had that happen to them! I-I just can't believe it!"

"I always thought stuff like that happened in games, and book, and tv shows! Not real life!", Kirishima exclaimed looking sickly color in his face!

"I hope those politicians, Officers, and law firms got the same treatment, and I am curious to know whatever happened to all the asylums in mates?", Tsuyu asked herself?

Granny must've had better hearing than they thought cause after Tsuyu asked that she immediately answered, "As far as what happened to the inmates that night. I know that they were all recaptured and sent off to a different mental hospital. It wasn't perfect but it was _far_ better than their previous residence. As for all those crooked people, they actually all wound up dead the same exact day.", this both shocked and scared everyone. They wondered if this was also the truth or just her playing a dark humor joke. "No one knows who did it but every last dirty politician and law enforcer wound up dead. The government decided to keep it hush hush and elect new officials and promote new law enforcers to top rank. And to be honest, just like with the asylum, things actually got better here in all of England from all their deaths! It's far from perfect but so much better. I haven't seen peace like this since I was a child!"

"How could their deaths bring peace? I find that hard to believe?", All Might Asked The woman in disbelief!

"Because nothing ever changed.", she replied simply. "They all stood in the test of time trying to keep everything looking as good as it did back then. But in reality it was only masking over the rotten mess underneath that was festering and petrifying. And with all of those backwards justices holder in place, nothing ever did change cause they made sure it wouldn't. Henceforth no one could stop them due to their power.", she explained to all of them like the wise woman she was.

Everyone stood their flabbergasted by her words, even the two adults were stuns at what she said and how much sense it actually made! Without change everything would eventually get worse from just one problem. And the ones in charge of fixing the problems weren't in it for the people, but only themselves. Even if those people getting killed was a terrible thing to happen, even if they deserved it, it still helped so many more people in the grand scheme of things!

Granny wiped her face dry and calmed down enough to speak again, "Now after hearing all I've told you, let me tell you dearies this.", she spoke like an adult about to inform her children on something. Everyone turned their attention back to the old lady as we spoke, "Like I said before I know Allen did something horrible for him to go their, but let me tell you he is not the same person as he was when he went in their. He's different, he's changed, for better or worse that up to you. Who ever he was died in that hell hole and now he's someone else. So I suggest you rethink your opinions on him."

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that what you told us has opened our eyes and made us rethink many things we were told.", Aizawa told the woman boldly.

"I'm glad to hear it.", Granny said with happiness and relief in her voice.

"Could you tell us a little more on Allen. Like how you meet him and stuff.", Izuku asked trying to break the current atmosphere.

And everyone was mentally thanking Izuku for doing just that.

Granny put a hand to her heart and replied, "I would love to.", she let go of Izukus had and set to work on a bouquet of flowers new to her. "Now let me recall? As yes I met him about 2 or more years ago. It was like any other day and he came into the park with a big bright smile on his face. He mosied around admiring all my flowers with his bright blue eyes. He eventually came up to my stand and purchased a dozen daisies. While I prepared the flowers for him he patiently waited there for me to finish, and chatting up a storm with me about little things. I gave him the daisies he's pays for them and went on his way. Then I had gone out on my break and when I came back a daisy crown sat on my counter made from the same daisies I gave him, with a note on it. In fact I actually still have that note.", Granny reached under her counter and deposited a small note card wrapped in lamination.

The card read;

'For the most beautiful queen in all of England. Here is a crown befitting you and you're beauty.'

With love,

Allen K. Liddle

Granny fanned herself with the pruners in her hands as she said, "I haven't been swooned like that since I meet my late husband. If only I was a dozen decades younger.", she giggles to herself at the thought. "Not too long after was that the first of our many meetings. At first he'd come by every now and again and purchase a small bouquet of flowers and chat with me. Then one day as I was going to my stand, I saw him standing at my door and offering his help to me. At my age I need all the help I can get so I accepted his offer. We walked from my home and through the park, my arm in his, and he helped me open my store. He swept the sidewalk, weed and water a few of the flower beds, opened the front of my shop, set out plants, picked flowers, and so much more. In fact I was opened a whole three hours before I normally open."

"Why does it take you three hours to get ready?", Kirishima asked without realizing his question.

Granny pointed the pruners in her hand at him and in a stern tone replied, "Because I'm old and have arthritis for days! And you said so you're self that I was very very old, did you not?"

Kirishima only laughed nervously in response.

"Now where was I again? Oh yes, afterwards he bought some flowers from me and went off on his merry way. When evening came and I was closing me shop for the night, in popped Allen through the gate! He offered his assistance and soon after even walked me all the way back to my home. Eventually this became routine for us and he would come by in the morings to walk me through the park and help me open and then in the evening to help me close shop and walk me back home. I'd be lying if I didn't say Id never meet a gentleman like him before, apart from my husband of course. Some days he'd only be able to help me in the mornings or evening or not show up at all, which makes sense since we all need a break now and again.", Aizawa nodded in agreeance with her. "Some days he'd come by to simply chat with me or learn how care for flowers and even how to make a bouquet. I taught him all that I knew and he absorbed every last piece of information like a dry sponge. Some days we'd go out for tea during my breaks. And one day we set a date just to sit in the park and talk. He brought tea and sandwiches and sweets. I brought some flowers and gingerbread cookies and crumpets with my homemade jam. We sat at a table under the very first tree I planted in this park, and we sat there for the whole day simply talking to one another about all sorts of things. I must've told him every story I could remember and he sat through every last one with that same childlike wonder not leaving his eyes for even a moment, and it truly was the most wonderful day I've ever had!", Grannies eyes glazed over like she was in a trance as she was midindi working on a different bouquet. "Ah, those eyes.", she said quietly like she was in a trance. "Those wondrous eyes that hold so much then they seem on the surface."

Everyone looked at each other to make sure they were seeing this right and simultaneously wondering if she was alright in the first place? Tsuyu finally piped up in the group and asked, "Um Granny? Are you alright? You're muttering Kero."

Granny snapped out of whatever trace she was in and looked at everyone confused for a moment, then she realized what had happened after a moment and blushed with embarrassment, she said. "Oh I'm sorry about that sweeties. I tend to mutter when I'm lost in thought, which happens more often then Id want it too."

"What exactly were you talking about?", Momo asked her?

"That depends entirely on what it was I said. What did I say?", Granny asked her.

"Something about those eyes that hold something?", she replied.

"Oh that, well you see that also relates to why I'm so protective over my sweet Allen."

"I thought you sympathized with him with hime being a resident of the asylum.", Aizawa asked.

"Well, that is true, but their is always more to see then what's on the surface. Have you all ever known when something is wrong despite someone saying there is nothing wrong, though you can just tell.", everyone looked at one another and nodded silently. "Well that's what I knew the very first time I saw Allen. Sure he is kind and shiverlait with a shining smile and equally shiny eyes to complement them. Though I could tell that he carried a heavy burden on himself. And I knew cause I could see it reflexing in his eyes, the eyes that remind me of myself."

"How so?", Izuku asked her.

"They remind me of myself cause I could see the pain that they held, just like the pain that reflected in my eyes for so long even up till today. The pain of loss.", she explained.

"How can you tell it's from the pain of loss and something else entirely?", Uraraka asked her.

She smiled at the brunette and answered, "When you get to be my age you can determine these things rather quickly. And also I've had much loss in my life, you wouldn't know it but I'm the very last of my kin. Not one person in my family is alive.", she sighed with a bitter sad tone and continued, "Me mum, me da, me aunt and uncle, me cousin, me husband, all four of my children, and me sweet sweet sister. Losing her was probably even harder than losing my husband. I'm all alone in this world.", everyone looked on at the aged woman with pity and sincerity. Knowing full well at this point they braced themselves for another tear jerking and revelating explanation by the woman's motives.

"And Allen, oh poor sweet Allen has suffered more than I have. I might be able to handle such disdain since its happened over my whole life, but him, so much pain and loss at such a young age. It pain me right down to the soul to see such likeness of me in him. I made the mistake of not spending every last moment with me loved ones like it was me last, to make as many memories as I could. Alas I didn't and too this day I regret it. After all he's been through he deserves some happiness in his life. He deserves so much more than what's been given to him, and even after he still walks with his head high and his smile shining. Someone like that that deserves so much better for being so strong! If I could die with just one less regret in my life then it would be to protect that boy with what life I have left in me. And god dammit I'll do just that!", Granny stated boldly while slamming her fist on the countertop as hard as her old hands would permit.

Everyone was deeply moved by the woman's words and had to fight down the tickle of pride they felt for the woman and the every creeping sadness worming its way up their throats. To be so old yet have something so noble to live on for really brought new light into the heros, both young and old. All the while everyone wondered was Allen really as bad as he was made out to be, was he really tied to the murders in some way, was he just another victim and they wasting time, was there another reason all together, and what is his connection to Izuku? So many question still unanswered which meant that their search for evidence and information was still on.

Meanwhile Granny finally calmed down again and was now wrapping up her last bouquet that she set aside with three others. Knowing that meant Granny told them all they could know about Allen, All Might and Eraser head decided that it was best to move on with their search. Thought before they could thank the old woman for her help Izku asked the woman one last question that they all forget to ask.

"Has Allen been by lately?", he asked her.

Granny tapped her chin with her long finger in deep thought and she replied, "He hasn't been by this morning, which is normal. He might show this evening when I close shop but it's not a given. In fact I haven't seen him in a few days, I begin to get rather worried for me sweet little sweetie. I can only hope everything is alright.", she said with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he is.", Izuku condoled the woman who smiled at him warmly.

"I'm sure you sweeties are still going to be on the lookout for my Allen and also to find out more about him, yes?", she asked the group.

"We are. There's still much we need to know and we still need to speak with Allen as well to tie up everylast loose end we have.", Aizawa answered.

"In that case I believe I can give you you're next lead.", Granny said to the tried man. This almost immediately got everyone's attention as they listened to the old woman. "After Allen came out of that horrid asylum he was shipped off for a few years in an orphanage that rescued him from that place and helped him recuperate from his experience."

"You know the place?", All Might asked.

Granny nodded and continued, "I do, in fact I know the woman who runs it quite well. Knew her since she was just a lass. She's right sweet and gentle with all manner of folk especially children, yet stern and authoritative like a mother. She practically raised Allen herself, if you want to know everything about Allens past then you'll have to seek out and speak to her."

"Where is this place and what exactly is this womans name?", Aizawa asked.

"She lives quite a ways away, near the hills of Cheshire. She lives in an old mansion on top of a hill that overlooks a forest to the left and the dairy field to the right, ya can't miss it. Her name is Miss Alma Peregrine and runs 'Miss Peregrine's Home for Strange Children'."

"Peregrine? Like the bird?", Tsuyu asked.

"Home for Strange Children? That's a nice way for describing someone with a quirk.", Aizawa deadpanned.

"Exactly. Though I'm not sure if its a family name or a nickname given on account of her eyes. And on the other note I didn't come up with the name and I don't know the story behind it neither.", Granny explained.

"Is that all you know on Allen? Is there anything else you can give us?", Lida asked the woman.

She shook her head and replied, "I've told you lost everything I know. I could tell you about a few of our conversations but I can tell that you're strapped for time as it is.", Aizawa and All Might both nodded. "Well the most I can tell you is that Allen is a very imaginative child, never seemed to lose his sense of wonder and childlike demeanor. I wish luck to each and every one of you derries."

The group bowed deeply before the old woman and gave her their most sincere thank for her cooperation and information. Granny smiled and giggled at their kind gesture and told them it was nothing and gave them the exact address to Miss Peregrine's Orphanage. Just before they all left through the gates closest to them Granny called out to the group one last time. This time the adults told their student to wait for them by the nearest bus stop. However they only hid to see what it was that Granny wanted to say to them.

As they looked on they saw their teacher about to approach the woman when suddenly dozens thich vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around the adults limbs enabling them from moving! The two heros desperately tried to break free but the vines only squeezed tighter! Granny waved a finger at them while saying in a wicked sounding tone, "Tsk tsk tsk, now now dearies you don't want to struggle anymore otherwise my vines will only continued to squeeze you tighter."

"What gives?!", shouts All Might!

"Now calm down derrie.", Granny said with a sweet wicked tone. "I'm not going to harm you both. I simply want to get my point across thoroughly that's all."

"Then tell us what you want to say.", Aizawa demanded.

"Allen is a good child and I can't express this anymore then I have. If you reimpresion him I have no doubt in my mind that hell reverit right back to the way he was. You never take a free once caged animal and place in back into a cage! He been through too much and he can't afford that kind of trauma to come back into his life! I've already told you that my sweet Allen deserves some happiness in his life from what has happened to him. And I already told you that I would protect him with what little life I have left in me. And I intend to do just that! So if you find Allen and put him behind bars or back in an asylum I'll do just as I say, and you'll be the first see why the children around here call me the Wicked Witch of the Thicked Green."

And with that last sentence the vines let the hero's go and retreated back into the ground or slithered away. All while Granny began to let out a wicked cackle like a witch! The two heros wasted no time to flee from the old woman with her wicked laughter echoing behind them the whole time! Eventually the hero's lost the sound of the old woman's laughter and found themselves at the bus stop with all their students waiting around with pale expressions placed on their faces! The two of them didn't have to ask knowing that they all stayed and watched from a distance to see what Granny had wanted from them. And by their collective expressions they too were also very shaken up by the old lady!

They tried to play it cool as they walked up to their students with equally sacred place expression as them and simply tried to stand their waiting for the next bus to arrive. Though it didn't last long as Mina piped up in fear, "That was one seriously scary old person!"

"Mhm.", Tour agreed with her.

"What gave it away the fact she capture two very powerful heros or the fact she threatened their lives.", Tsuyu crooked fearfully.

"Let's not talk about Granny Green Thumbs.", All Might finally said trying to calm the students down. "For now let's focus on questioning to Miss. Peregrine for more information on Allen. No doubt she will also be protective over Allen if we ask."

Aizawa nodded with the skeletal blond, "Once we mention word of the murders his seeming connection and even our partnership with the government and the police department i'm sure you're right. Midoriya I hope you can convince her to see it our way. You managed it with the last three suspect, but I think she might be even harder to convince then Green Thumbs."

"I'll do my best sir.", Izuku replied absentmindedly while staring off into space.

"You okay?", Aizawa asked.

Izuku sighed and replied, "Just thinking about everything I've sorta learned about Allen. Some things are coming back and forming a solid connection and some just go straight off the map. I need to know more about Allen and talk with him if I can piece together all that I currently know. That is to say we can find him and if I'm able to fully convince him and Miss Peregrine to speak with us. For all we know Allen could be just as hot wired as the rest of the people in Britain. And with his past it would also make total sense-"

"Problem child you're doing you're thing again.", Aizawa cut him off snapping Izuku out of his muttering spree.

"S-Sorry.", he apologized embarrassed.

"Anything stand out when we spoke with Granny?", All Might asked trying to change the subject.

"Just a few things; Allen's personality, his love for sweets and tea, his imagination world, and something about the Cheshire Hills that remind me about a cat."

"A Cat?", Uraraka questioned him.

"I'm not sure of it myself.", Izuku stated equally confused.

"Well whatever it may be well find out once we ask Miss. Peregrine and Allen when we find him.", Aizawa stated calmly.

So they're the heroes stood at the bus stop in silence waiting for the next bus to stroll by. After only 30 or so minutes did the bus show up with the same driver as before. The hero's piled in and the driver asked where to? Aizawa silently handed the man the address. The driver fixed his cap, turned on his GPS, and told them all to get comfortable as this was going to be a rather long ride.

The buses doors closed and the hero's sat comfortable as they could and prepared themselves for what was to come next when the meet Alma Peregrine and her Home for Unusual Children. Hopefully she could shed some more lite on Allen or just shed more darkness on them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone just as a quick heads up this chapter contain mention of psychological abuse and other disturbing things, though they will be brief. Thank you for your understanding. I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Mothers Love.**

 **Last Time**

 _The buses doors closed and the hero's sat comfortable as they could and prepared themselves for what was to come next when the meet Alma Peregrine and her Home for Unusual Children. Hopefully she could shed some more lite on Allen or just shed more darkness on them all._

 **Now**

The bus driver was right about one thing, this trip all the way to Cheshire England sure was long! Everyone tried their best to pass the time by either with chatter, sleeping, or literary anything else. The only other ones to be silent were the bus driver, the two pr heros, and Izuku. All of which were deep in thought. Those who looked out the window saw the cramped and dirty city landscape slowly turn into an open lush valley full of rolling hills and green fields. Their were bike trails as far as the eye could see with pastures overflowing with dairy farms as their cattle grazed the day away. The road eventually forked off in two direction, one that lead to another small city or a large town, and the other lead out to the rolling pastures. The driver took the latter and moved on into farmland.

It was everyone's first time seeing anything rural so it was an amazing experience for them all! Their worried expressions soon melted away quickly into wonder and excitement! The adults decided not to ruin their moment as this was a very stressful mission and despite the circumstances the teens still had to be teens. They smiled on at the sight of their students faces, well All Might smiled Aizawa just growed, though he was smiling on the inside at least. Eventually the driver came to a halt at a bus stop at the base of a hill in the middle of seeming nowhere. Aizawa turned to the man and asked him if this _really_ was the spot? The driver nodded and told them to follow the path behind the stop and go up the hill and they'd find the place their looking for. Aizawa didn't want to pry more and simply took the man's word, he motioned for the students to file off. After a brief thank you and to the driver who drove off in a hurry, like the last time, the heros made their way around the bus stop and found a dirt road behind it as the driver said.

They followed the path up an unusually tall hill that made them wonder how anyone would live up here in the first place?! And very soon they got their answer when they finally reach the top only for all of them to stand their in awe! On top of the hill sat avery old and rustic looking Victorian style Mansion! On one side was a forest with groves of trees that spanded for miles, and on the other was the largest outstretch of pasture that could be seen with cows dotted all over the landscape looking like little dots from a distance. The mansion itself looked like it was only being held on by spit and a pray with a bright and new coat of paint over it, what's more the whole house was painted like a doll house with different parts being painted different colors. Their were two very tall and old trees in the front with no other foliage in sight. Much noise could be heard from within the estate like laughter, screaming, and the occasional sound of something falling or breaking.

The hero's made their way up the hill than up the stairwell to the large cedar wood door that was the only part of the maison not painted. By now they could hear the screams of joy and laughter of young children with someone much older yelling at the screaming and laughing children to calm down! Aizawa was the first to grab the brass door knocker and banged it as hard as he could, so whoever inside could hear them! Soon the sound of little feet could be heard and the cedar door was flung open with ease and so quickly it spoked the heros!

When the door opened Aizawa saw no one their almost like it opens by itself, then he looked down to see a very young child around the age of 6 with brown hair and green eyes. Not a second later did pass before the child, who looked at the heros with wonder, suddenly shouts, " **POOPY BUTT POOPY BUTT**!", and ran off laughing hysterically!

"Harold you get back here this minute!", demanded a much older voice followed by the sound of heel on hardwood!

Suddenly an older woman speed walked into view of the door, she was a very dissolved states as her hair and dress was all over the place! She looked out the open door and saw the heros standing their, quick as she could she fixed her dress and hair as best she could and clearing her voice with an _AHEM_ , spoke to the hero's, "I'm drediffling sorry about that. Harold can be quite rambunctious especially when he's had sugar. In fact all the children here have finally found where I hide the cookies from them, again.", she groaned her apology. And while still fixing her hair she introduced herself. "Though enough about that, I'm Alma Peregrine runner and owner of this orphanage. Are you here to adopt?"

Alma was an older woman in her early 60s, she was tall and thin with creamy skin, yellow eyes that looked like a bird of prey, her nose looked almost like the top beak of a bird of prey, her white hair hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she stood with a very tight and upright posture, she wore plane black shoes and a blue dress with blue earrings and a sapphire brooch shaped like a bird.

All Might shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not ma'am."

Alma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then what is it you're here for? Its centerinly too early for Hallows Eve."

' _How did I not know she was going to ask that._ ', Uraraka sweat dropped to herself.

"I'm sure you already know of the murders happening around Britain.", inquired Aizawa.

"Indeed.", she confirmed.

"Well we've been following a great many lead on a person who we believe might have some form of connection to recent evidence and eyewitness accounts we've found. In our search we have been lead straight to you since we have confirmation that you have been in contact with said person of interest.", he explained.

"And who is this person you speak about? Running an orphanage I've known a great deal of many different people who I haven't seen since they were young or just at all.", she asks backs?

All Might fished out the picture of Allen sighed as he braced himself for whatever her reaction could be and handing it to the woman asked, "Do you know Allen Liddle?"

That's when Alma's skeptical expression turned into a mixture of fear and surprise! She quickly threw the picture back at the blonde skeletal man while saying a little too fast, " _Nooneofthatnamehaslivedheresogoodday!_ ", and tried to quickly slam the door!

Only for a foreign object to be immediately wedged between the door keeping it from slamming shut! The object was a leg of all things, Alma was soon very frightened by not just the leg but also by the horrific pain filled scream that followed it!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ", screamed the voice in pure agony! " **MY LEG!** ", and suddenly the leg snapped in half and fell to the ground!

"OH MY GOODNESS!", Alma shouted in panic!

She immediately ripped open the door in a flurry of fear stricken horror only to find Mina standing their perfectly fine with a prosthetic leg in her arms. "Hey lady, got any candy?", she asked with a smile.

Alma was now painting in fear of what she just saw, but it soon turned into anger as she sternly shouted, "What made you think that was a good idea!? I thought I had mortally wounded you! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"It got you to open the door again, so it worked.", Mina replied cheerfully.

"Where did you even get that?", she asked crossing her arms.

"From her.", Mina answered pointing to Momo. "She can create anything.", she explained.

Alma sighed deeply and asked, "Alright you've twisted my arms. What do you want?"

"We simply want to talk and ask some questions, nothing else.", All Might replied calmly to the annoyed woman.

"Really now?", she asked skeptically. "And why should I believe you? I've meet many people who care nothing for a talk and simply for violence. They've all come here just as you all have, in a large opposing group, they ask me about Allen simply to speak with him. But I know their intentions, even without my quirk! I know that all they really want to do is kill him for their own sick form a revenge! So I won't be bullied like some school girl any longer! And you can't make me talk either! Now go away!", she yell as she tries to slam the door again, only for another leg to stop it!

Alma crosses her arms and exclaimed not amused, "Oh very funny. But I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

The leg jiggled as a muffled voice said, "No mine is real."

Alma reopened to door to find Kirishima's hardened leg sticking through. Alma gave him a predatory glare and exclaimed, "Move your leg before I remove it myself."

"Not possible, my quirk is hardening so my leg won't come off by slamming a door into it.", Kirishima shrugged.

"Never say never.", she shot cynically at him.

"Look lady if you'd just let us explain the situation-", Uraraka tried to introject. Though was cut off by Alma, "I don't need an explanation from any of you! I have a right to keep my mouth shut and that's just what Ill do!", she shouted before slamming the door only to forget that Kirishima's leg is still in the way. "Didn't I tell you to move your leg?", she asked the redhead rhetorically.

"Didn't I tell you I don't care.", he shot back. This only made Alma give him a sour expression.

"I'm sorry about my friend here ma'am, it's just were in a in rush and we've come such a long way and were so very close to finding all the information we need and-.", Momo intervened but was cut off by Alma once again. "Well if you're in such a big hurry then go ask someone somewhere else who talks fast. I for a matter of fact like to tell long drawn out stories! So sod off!", she tired to slam the door only for it to be stopped by Aizawa.

"Look Mrs. Peregrine I get that you don't trust us and probably for good reason too, but you need to put aside your personal feeling for now and trust us when we say-.", Aizawa tried to argue with the woman only to be cut off by her once more. "Well I don't trust you or any of you for a matter. And personal feeling aside I've meet a lot of so called 'Law Enforcer of Truth and Justice' and yet not one of them who came actually upheld that quote. So I have no reason to trust you either! So go away!"

Alma yet again tried to slam the door shut only for a red shoe to stop it from closing. She made an angry sigh and growled, "That better be an actually foot and not something else!"

"Yes, it is real.", came a pain filled squeaky voice.

Alma opened the door again only to find Izuku with a winched expression as he pulled his foot away and began to rub his shoes from the pain, Alma has one heck of a right hook. Alma sighed and rolled her eyes as she asked aggravatedly, "So what's your story hmm? Hopes it's better than you compatries behind you?"

Izuku finished rubbing his foot and placing it back down painfully as he took a deep breath and finally gave his word to the older lady, he the woman his sentiments, "Alma, er, I mean Miss. Peregrine. Please we need your help more than anyone we've meet so far! You knew Allen and practically raised him! So you're our best help in this case!", he pleaded with her!

Alma looked unimpressed with his less than convincing speech so far, "Well that was no different from anyone else in you're group. You failed to convince me so good day!", she was about to close the door when Izuku shouted as a last minute attempt, "If you won't tell us for our sake at least do it for Allen's sake!"

This got Alma's attention, she froze in place just before the door closed all the way. She reopened the door and ask in an almost timid sounding voice, "What?"

"If you won't help us for our sakes at least do it for Allen's sake.", Izuku repeated.

"Why would I need to tell you about Allen for his sake? I don't understand?", she asked very confused?

"Because Allen has some form of connection to the murders running amuck in Britain! He's been labeled a person of interest and currently being hunted down all over the country by hero's from all over!", Izuku exclaimed! All the while Alma was standing there with mouth hung in awe and shock! "We've been following leads on him that we've found to be false and all other heroes have the same false information! We've talk to so many people who have testified against the leads, though we don't have the whole story on it all. And we need your help most of all! If he's arrested under false pretenses the least we can do is give the right facts to clear his name!", Alma stood their astounded and frightened by what the young hero was telling her!

"We know about his past, in the asylum. We know if he goes back into a cage he'll most likely revert to whatever he was before he went into that torcher hole! So please , please help us!", he begged the woman!

Alma was still stunned and frozen in the doorway questioning if what he was saying was actually true! But just from the look on his face told her he was telling the truth. Though she had to make sure that he was being honest.

So she asked him one last question, "Why are you even so concerned for Allen's well being? I've practically raised him and he's never mentioned anyone like you, yet you almost seem like the two of you are dear friends."

Izuku looked down at the ground knowing that her words had some truth to them, he sighed and looking at the woman boldly stated, "You're right I don't know Allen, though recently I've been questioning that myself. I may have no connection to him whatsoever, however I can't let all the other hero's out their simply hunt and capture him like some wild animal because of some lies. I want to do what right, for him as a friend and as a hero!"

All Might couldn't be more proud of how far Izuku has come on his journey and especially in this moment! To think that the wimpy sniveling kid he saved that day would turn into such a fine young heroes in just one year! Even Aizawa could help but feel pride for his students development, even showing a rare smile that was hidden under his scarf!

Alma just stood there and started at the determination gleaming in the young teens eyes. She hadn't seen someone with drive like his ina very very long time. Now she was more convinced than ever about his motives, but she needed to do one more thing before she could open up to him about Allen. She looked the teen straight in his big green eyes still filled with determination, her eyes glowed a very light blue for a split moment and very softly whispered, "You speak true."

Izuku wondered what she exactly meant by that but didn't find it important enough to ask. Alma sighed and straightening out herself she said in a formal tone, "Very well young man I'll tell you and you're compatraits everything I know about Allen."

The whole group along with Izuku bowed deeply and thanked the woman over and over for her change of heart. Alma was surprised at first by their custom but soon accepted it as such. She then opened the door and motioning with her hand said, "Well don't just stand outside, come in."

The group of heros walked into the giant house one after the other with izuku in the lead. Everyone awed at the amazing interior of the house despite its current state of chaos with children running amuck. The inside was littered with old furniture that looked far outdated but gave the place a rustic feel, the wall were all painted with drawings made by the children, the floor was hard wood with old stained carpet thrown over it for protection, with the occiousaninally broken something here and there. There was a tv room with five different telestions playing different channels and toys scattered all over the place! Their were a many assorted closed door with signs on the, the signs are for bathrooms, kids room, kitchen, office, study, and so forth. Everyone had to move out of the way or do practical gymnastic moves just to doged the dozens of children running and screaming around the place!

"Before we go on.", Izuku asked Alma, who stopped to give the boy her attention. "What exactly did you mean by you knew our and the others intentions?"

"Well quite simple really, when you get to be my age you tend to get a good grasp on people you meet for the first time. And if that fails me-.", she trailed off before continuing. ' _I always have more than one iron in the fire_.', she spoke in Izuku and the groups mind.

' _Telepathy_!', Izuku exclaimed in his head!

' _Indeed_.', she confirmed.

Suddenly a child with goat like horns came around a corner screaming in delight with his head lowered and charging at the group! A little boy who looked like a chameleon suddenly appeared and the disappeared to hide from the charging goat boy! Poor Momo had to do a practical summersalt just to avoid his attack since she was in the line of fire! "Arent you suppose to be trying to calm them down first?", Momo asked as she clammered back to her feet.

"Oh don't worry I have many wards to help me take care of all the children or do you all really have the time to spare until I do calm them down?", she asks rhetorically?

Momo sigh knowing she was right, and so they continue through the house.

Alma then turned to the group and told them, "Just to let you know, if I'm to tell you about Allen then I'll have to give you the whole story, the long version that is. I fell it's always better to hear the whole story as not miss something that could be importante.", she explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement with her knowing that they need as much information as they could get. Just before they got to the door that lead to the garden Alma turned to the hero's and said, "Well have our conversation outside, if that's alright with all of you?"

Not having to look behind them having already seen and heard all the commotion going on it would be impossible to concentrate let alone have a conversation, they all nodded to the woman's offer.

Just before they left Alma quickly ducked into an open room and said, "Emma, Clarise, Fiona, Hugh. Will you all be dears and tend to the children while I tent to our guests?"

"Yes ma'am.", a plethora of voices answered.

"Follow me please.", Alma waved her hand while opening the back door.

Just before they left out the back, Izuku took a quick peek at who Alma was speaking to in the adjacent room and found the room filled with not only a bunch of little children running around, but also a few teens around Izuku's age trying their best to calm the children down. All of them looking very different from one another as his class did.

When they finally came to the garden in the back, all at once everyone was completely blown away from just how beautiful it really was in comparison the the front! Their was plant life everywhere! Huge flower beds with all different flowers that spanked for hundreds of yards, ancient looking trees that grew as high as the mansions roof, bushes and hedges that grew as tall as trees and even looked like ones, giant shrubs all cut into different shapes and animals! The smell of honeysuckle permeating the air with the sound of song birds in the trees made the place feel so serale.

"Its beautiful.", Tsys said in awe.

"I'm glad you think so. This is what happens when you tend to and nurture a garden and let it grow through the ages.", she said with a hint of pride in her voice. "Well that and a quirk that can control plant life, but that's not important."

She then brought the hero's over to a bench under the largest oak tree in the garden that stood tall over all the others. She motioned for the hero to take a seat and when everyone was seated she said to them, "Make yourselves comfortable while I go get some tea. I'll be back in a tick.", and she left before anyone could politely turn down her hospitality offer.

A few minutes later Miss. Peregrine came back to the hero's with a very large book in one hand and a floating tea tray next to her. She took a set as they tray was set gently on the concrete table. The tray had a large pink teapot with 10 tea cups stacked on top of one another, with a small platter of cookies next to it.

Izuku looked on in wonder seeing the floating te tray and asked Miss. Peregrine with amazement, "You have telepathy and Telekinesis! That incredible!"

Miss. Peregrine simply giggled at his enthusiasm and childlike wonder, which made Izuku wonder what he said was so funny? Suddenly a voice said, "Mum doesn't have telekinesis."

Everyone was now startled by the sound of the voice and looked around to see who was talking, though they could find anyone other than themselves.

"Who...said that?", Kirishima asked.

"I did.", said the voice. Everyone looked around again but still couldn't see anyone else. The voice in question then ade some snorting sound like it was trying to hold back its laughter.

"Um, where are you?", Mina asked.

Suddenly a pair of white gloves that were laying on the tea platter floated up and were filled by an invisible force. The two mobile gloves then did jazz hands as they person said enthusiastically, "I'm right here. Ta Da!"

"OH! You're invisible!", Lida commented.

"And here I thought I was losing it.", Urarake commented.

"You don't need me to do that.", the male voice commented back. This only made Uraraka scowl at the gloves.

"OMG You're Invisible Too!", Tour shouted with excitement while slamming her gloves on the table.

The invisible teen now stunned to finally see Toru, or what could be seen, made a large and animated gasp! "OMG I didn't even see you their!"

"Neither did I!"

"I cant believe theres someone with a quirk like mine! I thought I was the only one!"

"So did I!"

"Do you want to be friends!?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The two invisible gloves grasped one anothers with a slight shaking movement, meaning they were bouncing up and down with excitement, while each one talked over one another asking each other questions, saying what they should do first, and a whole bunch of other things that couldn't be heard over one another!

"Were gonna be best buddies!", exclaimed Toru!

"Invisible buddies!", exclaimed the invisible teen!

The two of them then gasped together and in a brilliant display of word association they shouted together, "Invisibuddies!"

"Millard I thought I told you you keep on your clothes! Now go put something on.", Alam told the invisible teen, whose name was Millard.

"Awwwwww! But mum do I have to!?", Millard complained while letting go of Tours gloves.

"Yes.", Alma exclaimed calmly.

"What's the point of me even wearing clothes? It's not like I need them. And she's not wearing any clothes either, so why should I!", Millard complained as he pointed to Tours 'Attire'.

"One you're not her, two I raised you better, three it's indecent, and four it's impolite to scare people just because you are.", Alma shot back.

"It's actually my hero costume.", Toru chimed in.

"But!"

"No buts! Go inside and change into something more appropriate, than help your siblings round up the children.", Alma commanded.

Millard sighed and begrudgingly said, "Yes mother.", and the floating gloves of Millard moved back into the mansion.

Alma sered everyone a tea cup and poured everyone a cup of warm tea, after everyone was served Alma put a few scoops of sugar into her tea and as she stirred her cup in silence with her eye to the ground she stated, "Before I begin with Allens story, I have one off topic question for you all."

"So do we.", Aizawa siad back.

Alma stirred her cup a few more times and then looking at the hero's asked, "How exactly did you come to find me and my relationship with Allen? I don't exactly advertise you know."

"We were sent by an elderly woman that goes by the nickname of Granny Green Thumbs. She said that you knew each other", All Might answered.

"Knew each other!", Alma exclaimed like she was insulted! "The woman was practically a second mother to me! But yes I do know her, and just for the record, you should have said that she was the one that sent you in the first place. I know for a fact she a good judge of character and I would've decided to help you in the first place."

All Might laughed nervously and replied, "Yeah we should have probably done that in the first place."

"Well all thats in the past now. Now what was that off topic question you wanted to ask me?", Alma asked them.

"Why exactly do you call this place a home for 'unusal' children?", Aizawa asked with a deadpan tone.

Alma giggled gingerly as if she was remembering an old memory, "Well their a long story behind that, but for the sake of time I'll tell you the short version. Back when my orphanage was just an orphanage for children, quirks were first appearing in society. The whole world was in an uproar with chaos! People were abandoning their children out of fear and giving them nowhere to go! And my Great Great Great Great _Great_ Grandmother was one of the very few people who took them into her home. She raised them, cared for them, tried her best to teach them about their abilities, and did her best to steer them on the right path, and put them in loving homes that accept them. Henceforth my very Great Grandmother changed the name of her house to Miss. Peregrine's Home for Unusual Children. And over the years and countless generations its kept that very name until it came into my possession, and I personally see no reason in changing it."

Everyone was in awe of the woman's short story, to think that so long ago when quirked people were treated like freaks that among all the people that Miss. Peregrine's Great something Grandmother was one of the founding members that possible lead to the rise of many heros around Britain and possibly the rest of the United Kingdom! It was obviously mind blowing just thinking about it!

"That's...incredible!", exclaimed Kirishima!

Alma laughed softly at his enthusiasm as she said, "Indeed it is. Though now that all off topic questions are out of the way shouldn't we get back to what we were originally supposed to be talking about?", she asked them.

"You're right Miss. Peregrine.", Aizawa said as him and Izuku took out their notebooks to write notes. "Tell us everything that you know about Allen, and don't leave anything out unless you think it's not important."

Alma stirred her tea cup a few times as if she were reminiscing something about Allen, weather it was good or bad is unclear. She tapped her spoon clean and placing it down finally said, "Just as a fair warning Allens story is truly not for the faint of heart."

"Trust us when I say we can handle it. Right now were in a state of crisis and any information is good information.", All Might reassured her.

Alma smiled and proceed with her story, "Long before I brought Allen into my care I was what you might call a reasuser of sorts." "Meaning?", Lida asked. "I'm sure you already know of the asylum that Allen came from. So meaning I would do my damness to take as many people as I could from that place. Children, teengaers, though I could never take the adult being that I run an orphanage. After they were 'discharge' with clean bill of mental health they were sent off to me where I would nurture and rehabilitate them, then I would send them off to loving homes that understood their conditions. Being a telepath I'm very thorough in my background checks."

"Why didn't you ever try to report them?", Mina asked.

"I wanted to and I tried many times! But thanks to their connections I couldn't! Eventually they caught wind of what I was doing and threatened to burn my orphanage to the ground if I ever tried again! So the best I could do was take as many children as I could out of that place.", she explained with a bit of a sad tone.

"It was very noble of you to do such a thing, to risk life and limb for other, even with no training or license you would definitely be considered a hero in many parts of the world.", All Might complimented the woman.

Alma smiled at the skelyal man and said softly, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me.", she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued after clearing her voice, "Now Allens case, he was much different from anyone Id have ever met. Being that when I tired to take him in the asylum refuse many times. Normally they would be more than happy to get rid of the children but he was different. To make a long story short, after much prodding I managed to finally convince them to release him into my care. Thought they the oddest thing was they actually gave me a warning about him! Normally they wouldn't give me two words of the child's mental and emotional state and Id have to guess using my quirk. They warned me that he was very violent and extremely dangerous, more so than any other they had dumped on me! Normally I deal with aggressive or unstable children before so I was prepared. However the way they said it made it seem like he really was a drenaged basket case! I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. But I had to prevail and stay strong! There was no obstacle that I couldn't overcome!"

"So what was it like? You're first time meeting Allen?", Aizawa asked?

Alma had a look of melancholy on her face as she said, "Well to say it was interesting was an understatement. When he first came I thought the asylum was ring me a fully fledged monster! They all wore protective gear with stund guns and a large armored vehicle that they shipped him in! If I told you I wasn't terrified seeing all of that then that would've been the biggest lie I've ever told! But when they finally brought him up the hill and to the front door I was very shocked to find something else entirely!"

"What did you see!?", Kirishima asked with the sepense gripping at him!  
Alma took her tea glass from her lips and grabbed the large book next to her. The book itself was enormous, big as her upper torso and the very thought of this danity woman carrying it was simply unfathomable! It had a rusted metal trim and the cover was made from old horse hide, the title read in English My Children. She opened it halfway through to show many different picture of many different children all in different positions and scenes of happiness and joy. She licked her thumb and skimmed through the pages at an unbelievable speed! It was like her very finger had their own super speed quirk! Suddenly she stopped at a random page or so the hero's thought she did. She skimmed through all the photos cluttered together and stopped her pointer at a very unusual looking picture of a very large life sized doll that looked like a boy; he was tall and very thin with raggy town clothing and no shoes, his black hair was very short like it had been cut recently, he had a very odd posture just like a doll. That being he stood up straight but with a slight sway or bend in his back that made his positioned awkward to look at, but the most unsettling thing about him was his expression. Instead of having a stitched smile with rosy cheeks and bright red lips he instead had a very neutral expression that screamed 'Lifeless soul' his eyes were glossed over like he was completely spaced out instead of having a cheery disposition like doll usually have. Everyone wondered why Miss. Peregrine was even showing them a picture of this decrepit and lifeless looking doll and why their even was a picture of it in a book filled with smiling happy children?

"Um, what's with the picture of the creepy life like doll?", Uraraka asked very disturbed by the picture.

"That's Allen.", Alma replied simply.

"THAT'S ALLEN!", everyone shouted in shock and disbelief!

"Why does he look so…", Toru trailed off.

"Unreal.", said Kirishima.

"Lifeless.", said Lida.

"Decrepit.", said Mina.

"Dead.", said Tsuyu.

"E. All of the above.", Alma answered. "Instead of getting a monster like I was expecting, instead I got a living doll. And At first I ad the same exact reaction as all of you, I even through he was a life sized doll as well! Though I can assure you that he wasn't!"

"He kind looks like Tokoyogaim if he lost of sense of his humanity and didn't have a bird head.", Izuku offred into Allens description with an equally disturbed.

"Not sure who that is, but like I said I wasn't expecting him to look like _this_! So after I signed a waiver and the asylum guard drove off into the distance I went over to him to see how he would react.", Alma then went quiet for some reason.

"And?", Aizawa pressed her to continue.

"And nothing. He didn't react to my presence at all, not even when I snapped my finger in front of his face he didn't he didn't even blink. At that moment I was honestly more worried for him then I was for everyone else in my house. I then decided to leave him be and let him explore his new surroundings in case he was just nervous or shy. A few hours passed by when I hadn't seen him through any part of the house, so I decided to do some searching. And when I finally found hi he was right where he was before and in the same exact spot no less! It was like he hadn't even moved at all! All he did was stand their breath silently, sway slowly, and breath softly. It was very concerning."

"So he was in the same spot where the asylum guard had left him and he didn't move from that spot, why?", Lida asked.

"At first I was a bit confused myself but I found out the reason very clearly when I interacted with him directly and peaked into his mind.", she explained. "You see the only time he ever moved or did anything for that matter was when someone put him into the position to do it. He wouldn't move unless you moved him yourself, he wouldn't change or bath unless you did that for him, he would eat unless you placed a plate of food in front of him. Even then he would slowly pick at it, almost all the time I would have to reheat his food three or five times before he 'finished'. And he even wouldn't care what the food was; weather it was scolding hot, burning cold, sloping wet, uncooked, rotten, bitter or sour, and almost all the time I would have to be on my toes to make sure he didn't ingest something bad!", Alma paused for a minuted to catch her breath and continued. "Same thing would go with activities he would do; if you made him stand in one spot hed stand their all day, put him in a chair he would sit there all day, place a stuff toy or an animal in his lap he would slowly pet it until it was taken away or the animal left. The most sign of movement he would make was when he would draw, give him some crayons and paper and he would draw until he either ran out of paper or crayons."

"So what you're saying is he had no control over his motor skills unless forced to be done by another?", All Might asked?

Alma nodded and replied, "Yes, it was like he was some kind of-.", Alma began until Izuku cut in finishing her sentence, "Puppet?" "Yes exactly. He would move like you and I do but not unless someone moved him themselfs and same thing goes with anything else he would do. Left to his own devices he would normally do nothing."

Aizawa wrote down everything the woman said and looking up from his pad asked her, "About the second thing you said. What exactly did you see when you used you're quirk to look into his mind?"

Alma got quite again as she looked sourfully into her now cold tea, "Nothing."

"Nothing?", Aizawa repeat in question.

"Yes. When I looked into his mind for the very first time I saw nothing, just blurred dark black colors and fuzzy images that made no shape or sense. It was like he was completely disconnected from all of reality. Or rather he wanted to be disconnected I'm not sure which is truth or theory." she explained while shaking her head.

"Could you tell us about Allen before you meet him. Like If you knew anything about his past?", Izuku asked the woman.

Alma placed a finger to her chin as she pondered this, "As far as who his parents are and what happened to him before he went to the asylum I can't say for certain. Though I am fully aware that he was responsible for an event known as the Red School Year. Which is why he was sent to asylum in the first place."

"Do you believe any of the claims about him and the Red School Year?", All Might asked.

Alma shook her head and explained, "No I really don't believe anything that was said. Mostly because of what I did hear came from the asylum workers, and their previous statement on Allen was already enough proof that whatever they say can't be trusted.", she said with a bit of boldness. "However I can't overlook the fact that he was sent to the asylum. I know he did do something terrible though I'm not sure of what exactly it is that he did.", she sighed sadly and continued, "Apart from that I have no other information...apart from the fact he was incarcerated at the age of 12 and release into my care at the age of 14."

"That does raise some question.", Tyu sated. "If he really was reduced to vegetable like state of mind then how does that explain his interactions with our other witnesses. After all they all said he walks, talks, and does virtually everything on his own just fine, Kero. And it's apparent that he's living on his own since he not in your care, Kero, so what happened to him for such a 180 to occoure?"

To this Almas face brighten up a little as she flipped through a few pages and stopped at a picture of her and Allen sitting on a bed while Alma was reading him a story. "Every so often I would see very small bit and pieces of his personality show in him even for just a moment. This happened whenever I did something that he must've like before he became a vegetable. Like when I gave him paper and crayons, that was the most I would see him move. So after one night of reading him a story I looked over to see his eyes no longer glazed over as I read. He actually looked like he was paying attention, immersed, and understood what I was reading! He would even sigh happily or smile ever so slightly. So I eventually made it a traditional to read him a story every night to see what interested him. And after a time I found he loved silly stories, stories with action and adventure, cartoonish picture book, and anything fun and lovable! Eventually it came to a point where if I put a book in his lap he would actually read it! Albeit very very slowly, but he still had an interest in something. He was in fact very hooked on one particular novel and its predecessor.", she explained.

"What book would that be?", Ozuku asked her?

"It's a very old book, I'm not even sure many people nowadays still remember it. It was a book written in the 1860 by a man called Louise Carol. It was called 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'.", she replied in a reminiscing voice.

For whatever reason that title rung a very clear bell in Izuku's head as it reappeared in his mind over and over. ' _Wonderland Wonderland Wonderland Wonderland Wonderland'._ But what could it mean? What does some book have to do with any of this!? What! Maybe he can pull up a copy of it on his phone after the questions and see if he can pull a few things from it.

Suddenly a pure black cat crept out of nowhere and jumped onto the table surprising everyone! The cat then walked over to Momos tea glass and started to drink from it like it was it's own bowl.

"Dihna! Bad Puss! You know better!", Alma scolded the cat who paid her no mind as it continued to drink.

When the cat finally drank its fill of milk tea it looked up at Momo with what could only be described as a grin stretching across its face. This surprised Momo so much that she stiffened as she asked, "It's-Its grinning, it's grinning at me! Why is you're cat smiling at me? I've never know any cats that can grin!?"

"Well of course she's grinning, she a Cheshire Cat, and most of them do.", Alma explained like it made sense.

' _Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat.',_ that word echoed in Izuku over and over just like the last times. However this one felt like it held far more deeper meaning to it, but why!? He would have to figure this out later for now he need to listen to Alma's story.

"Now off with you Dihna you're not welcome here.", she commanded the cat.

Dihna nearly stretched and hopped off the table and wandered off someplace else.

"You know, it was Allen actually who gave Dihna her name. Though that's a story for any other time.", she waved her hand dismissing her previous conversation. "Now where was I?", she asked herself. "Oh yes now I remember! His full eyes would illuminated with intense and wonder as I read every word from its pages. From their I moved on to letting him sit and watch cartoons, and wouldn't you know it he actually started to come around! At first he would only lose the lifeless look in his eyes and would stare at the television with sparkling amazement. Then after a month of this I say him...smile...for the very first time.", Alma trailer off as tears started to fall from her face. "Then after a time he started to hum to the opening themes and would sway with the cadence of the music."

Alma pointed to another picture of Allen sitting on a wooden stool while he was smile at a television screen with some kiddy cartoon playing. "He especially loved animated movies, if he had his way he would watch the same thing over and over all the time. And one day, after watching Disney's version of Alice in Wonderland, he actually tried to reach out to the t.v to replay the movie. I know it may not seem like much to you, but for me it was long awaited answer to my prayers. He was becoming more and more mobile, aware, and even independent to an extent. It was such a wonderful thing to see that poor shattered boy I brought into my home turn into someone else completely!", Alma cried out like Izuku's mother would! Alma eventually resigned herself enough to speak normally, "After that it was only a painstaking four years though a well deserved four years for me, him, and everyone in my home for Allen to actually act like a regular person. Oh Allen was buried deep down inside of that hollow shell he was and it took some much time, patiences, and love for me to dig him out again with the things he loved.", Alma blew into her hanky as she wiped away the last tear from her eyes.

"Whatever happened to Allen after that?", Izuku asked.

Alma composed herself again as she replied, "Well you see I actually wanted to adopt him as my own on account of his situation. As I do with many of my young wards. When one of them can't or never is adopted then I take them under my wing as my children, since Ive never had any of my own. Though when I ask him about it he looked at me with a melancholy expression, he then told me that he felt trapped for so long and now that he was free he wanted to spread his wings for the first time in a very long and overdue time.", she sighed with some sadness. "At that I knew exactly what he meant as many of my other wards had done the same. He was never _caged_ per say though I gave him full range of everything from my home to the forests, the pastures, and even the river. Though I knew what he meant, being incarcerated and trapped in one's own shell of a body felt like nothing, but the world around him had changed and he had not seen any of it. Especially when he had already seen such a small part of it here.", Alma gave a shaky breath like she was ready to cy again. "In the end I knew I had to let him go, so I did. I knew he could handle himself out their and he knew he always had a home with me. He packed his belongings said his goodbye and I haven't seen or heard of him in almost three years now. I'm worried but I know in my heart he alright and I made the right choice.", she finished with her hand against her heart as tears form in her eyes.

At that last statement the hero's knew that she had told them all that she could. Many questions had been answered for the most part such as who Allen is and most if not all of his past. Still many more questions remained; how was he connected to what was going on, why did Izuku seem to know him, where was he now, is he a danger or just another victim, why did Officer Pleoh want to hunt him down, what was Allen to this whole mess? They would only be able to answer these questions once they found Allen, that is to say _if_ they find him.

Just before Aizawa and All Might could excuse themselves Alma suddenly asked, "Since you are looking for Allen and searching into his past and current whereabouts...how has he been fairing?"

"He been great all things considered. He's living somewhere in London not sure where exactly, has become a sort of fourth brother to three triples who run a shop in town, and has the full affection of Miss. Green Thumbs. And he seems to be a wonderful human being over all to anyone he meets.", All Might explained.

Alma smiled at the man and thanked him for his explanation.

The hero the stood up from the table and bowed deeply before the older woman thank her deeply for all her input and cooperation in their investigation. Alma smiled at their strange yet very endearing common courtesy. As they started to walk away from the table back to the now quiet mansion with Millard, now fully dressed, cleaning the table, Izuku suddenly stopped in his place and turning to the woman asked one last question.

"Before we head out could you tell us what Allen's quirk is.", he asked.

Alma turned to the boy and placing a finger on her chin replied, "I'm not sure to be honest. He never showed it to me or told me about any power he had, or at least none that I saw. Though he always did say how he had his own world. I alway thought he meant imagination world. Still I think he was just very imaginative and had no quirk to begin with."

"Thank You again Miss. Peregrine you've been a great help to us.", Izuku thanked the woman with a bow along with Aizawa, All Might, and the rest of the students again.

The hero's walked through the now dead silent house as they had to carefully walk around the sleeping bodies of all the children passed out on the floor. Through the mansion they walked silently and carefully, back down the green hill to the rusty old bus stop where they waited for the next bus to arrive and bring them back to London. As they waited they suddenly heard a very strange noise, like that of a baby bird calling out to its mother?

The hero looked up only to see a blue peregrine falcon flying over head with a pipe in its beak. The bird circled around the heros a few times before it went into a dive straight at them! The hero's moved out of the birds path or braced themself for it to attack or land on the hard ground! However the brid did something very unexpected, it did a mid air flip as it dove and just went it was about to hit the ground it suddenly transformed into a woman in a blue dress embroidered with feather who landed on her feet perfectly like a gymnast! The woman stood up from the ground and brush herself off and checked on her hair, in a tight bun, revealing herself to be Alma Peregrine!

"Miss. Peregrine!", Izuku exclaimed in shhook at the women's sudden appearance! "How-what-how?", he dribbled on in confusion?

Alma giggled softly as she took the pipe from her mouth and said mysteriously, "Like I said I always have two irons in the fire and more than one truck up my sleeve at any one time.", she cleared her throat to put on a more serious tone and then said, "I'm glad I caught up to all of you, I was hoping you could do something for me on my behalf."

"That depends.", Aizawa deapaned only to be elbowed by All Might.

"We'll gladly help you, though what is it?", Izuku asked.

Alma then produced a very unusual looking object into Izukus hands. Izuku looked at the item in question as it appeared to be some form of stuffed toy. It was hand made and not factory bought, it was grey and faded with a bunch of different colored patches holding it together and two different colored button eyes, it had two long ears that dropped down to its arms, and had a very slight odor to it.

"What is it?", he asked?

"Its Allens.", she explained like it made total sense. "Apart from the raggy clothing on his back, this was the one and only possession that Allen had when he first came to me."

"I think he meant what's it supposed to be.", Kirishima said while looking over Izukus shoulder at the old toy.

"It a stuffed bunny, he use to call it Rabbit.", Alma laugh.

"Thats a Rabbit?!", Mina exclaimed.

"Yes now hush I'm reminiscing!, she commanded them. "When he actually got his mind back he would do everything with that poor toy. Eat with it, play with it, read to it, sleep with it, bath with it. It was quite to spectacular to see! Can't tell you how many times I would have to put the poor thing back together.", Alma laughed again, then she grew quote for a moment. "But he really loved that toy. Him and rabbit went through hell and back together, it was the only form a confort he knew, his security blanket of sorts. When he left he forgot to bring it with him and I've been keeping it with me every since.", she looked at the heros with pleading eyes as she said, "I know that you're trying to find Allen to solve this mystery, but on the occasion that when you do...could you give Rabbit to him. Tell him that that I love him and that I miss him dearly. And to come and visit me when he has the time."

Izuku held the toy as if it were a newborn child as he said, "You can count on us."

Alma smiled and softly whispered, "Thank you all."

Just then Alma tucked in her body as it srank and floated into the air then suddenly turned back into a falcon and fly up the hill back to the mansion. Just before they could breath and wait for the bus to arrive a voice called out and asked in a hush voice, "Pst! Is she gone?"

"Yep she gone.", Tours glove gave a thumbs up to the voice.

"Thank the birds! I thought she'd reminise all day!", exclaimed the voice as a pair of gloves floated from the ground and filled up.

"Millard?", Izuku asked?

"The one and only! Don't mind me I'm just here to talk with Tour again.", Millard motion to the invisible girl.

The two invisible teens then went off with one another doing as they did before; with each one talking over one another asking each other questions, saying what they should do first, and a whole bunch of other things that couldn't be heard over the gibberish they were spewing! To say it was hilarious was an understatement, and to say it was sweet was also an understatement. Seeing the two teens from totally different worlds come together and click under one common interest was a rare and lovely sight to behold.

Everyone watched as the two teens continued to chattered with one another until the bus finally arrived. The two invisible teens were sad that they had to part but shared one another's phone numbers in order to stay in touch. The hero's all piled onto the bus once more as Aizawl told the driver to take them back to London. Millard's floating gloves waved goodbye to them as the bus drove off with them waving back, and away from the country's they rode and back into the cramped and cluttered city they returned.

The hero's sat on the bus doing as they did before and waited for their stop to arrive.

Then Aizawa turned to Izuku, who was sitting adjacent from him, and held out his hand. Izuku looked between the hand and his teacher wondering what he was doing? He certainly wasn't trying to ask for a high five, so what?

"Let me hold onto the toy for you.", he said more as an order then an offer.

"Why?", Izuku asked.

"Because I'll give it back to you so you can give it to Allen as a peace offering once we find him. Also you don't have any pockets to hold it.", he said dryly.

Izuku sweat dropper knowing he was right, since he had no pockets it would be bothersome to carry the toy around with him. That and the fact it could get destroyed by accident. Maybe it was time to invest in some pockets or a utility belt for his costume. So he handed the precious and delicate toy to the tired man who stuffed it underneath his scarf.

Soon all the heroes were back in London and filed off the bus, when the bus drove off out of sight the hero's decided to take a quick rest by a nearby cafe with outdoor seating, which was closed at the time.

Once the hero's were all sitting they talked amongst one another on what their next step should be to find the mysterious Allen, while Izuku was quietly muttering to himself on everything that has happened, all the things that he heard that sparked some form of dejavu in his mind. Now with so much information maybe now he could put the pieces together and form some kind of picture to shed some light on what's been going on with him hopefully. Hopefully.

Little did Izuku know that very soon he would be getting the answers to all of his questions in an adventure that of the likes which he and no other hero had ever experience before. All while a large grin and yellow eyes watched him with great interest from the shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone sorry about the late update, been really bussy, anyway hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! This is the last chapter before we get into the real meat of the story, with Izuku and company traveling into the long awaited Wonderland! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Izuku And Allen down the Rabbits Hole.**

 **Last Time**

 _Little did Izuku know that very soon he would be getting the answers to all of his questions in an adventure that of the likes which he and no other hero had ever experience before. All while a large grin and yellow eyes watched him with great interest from the shadow._

 **Now**

Izuku continued to mutter to himself as the rest of his classmates and teacher conversed with one another on their next move. He used this moment to write down everything thing he's heard that spark the strong deja vu feelings he been getting all day long. So far the only things he got are these; Allen's full name Allen Kingsley Liddle. His face when he was younger, his blue eyes, pale skin, and his black hair. His age that he remembered him, 12 years old. Something about a really big knife. His two nicknames, Dear Allen and Sweet Allen. His connection to the Asylum. Something with flowers, singing flowers, living flowers. A cat, a cheshire cat. One that grins. A rabbit. And something pertaining to a story book and his imagination world.

It all made no sense to Izuku, however somethings stuck together and formed some kind of a picture. Even though it still made no sense when they did come together, a few of the many connection he got were; Allen had very short black hair, with pale skin, and stunning blue eyes. He was 12 years old when he meet him and he wore nothing except a straightjacket. He was sad and hurt. He was called dear Allen or Sweet Allen by those who were close to him, never use both in the same line! There was a strange rabbit that he chased down a hole. A bunch of weird flowers. A cat called the Cheshire Cat that smiled and told riddles and big words. There was a world that looked straight out of imagination. And the name of the book, Wonderland. That had the biggest ring bell of all.

But what did it all mean?! It meant something obviously, thought it made a whole lot of nothing to any one. Izuku's one and only option left was to find Allen and ask if their really was some connection to the two of them. All while Izuku was unaware that his muttering was growing louder and louder. Loud enough to get the attention of his idol and mentor All Might.

"Midoriya my boy?", All Might called to Izuku.

Izuku snapped himself out of his muttering trance and looked to his hero in question. "You're doing that thing again.", he sweat dropped.

Izuku laughed nervously and apologized. He then went back to look at his notepad with all the finding that he found with a nervous and worried expression on his face. All Might noticed this and peaked over his students shoulder to see his notes. Only to read a bunch of nonsense scribbled down, though he knew that despite what he saw whatever Izuku had wrote down it made sense to him. In one way or the other.

"Have you made any connection to you and Allen with the information we gathered from our witnesses?", All Might asked trying to lighten the mood.

Izuku shook his head no as he said, "Not really no. Some of our finding form some kind of connection but it only lead to something that makes even less sense.", Izuku huffed in annoyance. "This is really frustrating. I thought that after we found everything about Allen we would just get all the answers, but now I have even more questions than when we started."

All Might placed a hand on the green teens shoulder and smiled at him, "It's alright to feel that way. We all tried our best to make heads or tails of what's been happening. We've answered some questions and gained even more, sometimes that's out of our reach. The only thing we can do is follow what we do have and try our best once more."

Izuku smiled at the sketale man and said, "Thanks All Might, I just hope we can find Allen. So far he's been a phantom. And England is so huge it could take us forever to find him!"

"If we didn't already know he was in here in London so recently I would normally agree with you. But at least we still have our search dialed down to one place. So that makes thing much more easier.", he said trying to reassure him.

"I hope you're right."

"So do I.", All Might replied in a hushed voice.

Suddenly a very familiar and angry voice sounded off towards the hero's, "Oie! The fuk are you lot doing lazing around here!"

The hero's turned their head to see Officer Pleoh White accompanied by a dozen other officers and two British heros.

"Well? Ya gonna say something or am I speaking another fucking language for you sushi mongers!", he yelled at the heros.

Aizawa groaned in response and replied back with just as much malicious, "Yes, we can understand you just fine. And for you information we were just taking a break."

"A break? A BREAK!", he yelled at them. "You're supposed to be investigating like you were instructed! What the fuck you need a break for!"

"We have been investigating, all day in fact!", Aizawa shot back.

"Yeah?! And!", Pleoh asked.

"And its lead us to a few very interesting thing we've learned about you Mr. White."

"Thats Officer White to you lot!"

"After what we've found out it barely sir.", Aizawa resorted back. "Aaden Smoker, Granny Green Thumbs, and Miss. Alma Peregrine ring any bells for you?"

Pleoh's face immediately twisted in a feral and deranged expression so fearsome that the British Heros and officers backed away in fear, "You little yellow bastard, You have no right to question me!", he snarled at the underground hero.

"With my status I'm at the same level as you are in the hierarchy, so yes I do have every right to speak to you like _that_.", Aizawa shot back calmy, not even remotely fazed by the feral looking man! This only made Pleoh even angry(which was hard to see If he could get any angrier) as Aizawa quoted Officer Oliva.

The two adults then went back and forth between one another for quite some time leaving the officers and other heros all standing there watching this so called spectacular, unable to move and/or say a single word to stop them. However Izuku's attention was drawn away from the two men when he heard the hum of a song, a song that sounded very familiar. Izuku mind drowned out the noise of the bickering men as his sense were thrown into a fog like state. Unable to interact with anything except the music he was hearing loud and clear!

It got to the point where Izuku could finally here the lyrics of the song and the deza ve really started! The song went as followed;

.

" _Speak roughly to your little boy,_

 _And beat him when he sneezes:_

.

That song, those lyrics. Izuku remembered them!

.

 _He only does it to annoy,_

 _Because he knows it teases._

.

Where was it coming from? Who was singing?

.

 _I speak severely to my boy,_

 _I beat him when he sneezes;_

.

Before the song could end it's finally verse Izuku suddenly felt someone bump into him and say, "Oh sorry bout that governor.", Izuku actually felt and heard someone outside of his hazed over hypnosis!

.

 _For he can thoroughly enjoy_

.

Then Izuku and the strange singing voice finished the last part together like a perfect duo, "The peper when he pleases."

Izuku's mind fog finally lifted when his head turned to the origin of the voice and saw a man in a blue outfit stroll by him. He knew this person, he knew him and this person had a connection! How else would they both know a song that Izuku never heard before! But the man just kept walking like he didn't even notice him.

"Hey, you their, wait a minute.", Izuku called out weakly to the man.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Izuku. When he did Izuku didn't need to ask him who he was or how he knew that song, he already knew who he was. Standing not even 300 ft in front of him was the one that he and the rest of the hero's had been so painstakingly searching for, Allen Liddle. And he was just as he's been described; around 20 years old, tall thin and severely pale, black curly hair pulled back into a loose bun and shaved at the sides, stunning blue eyes that sparkled with like crystals. Wearing a light blue two tailed over coat with golden buttons, a leather waistcoat underneath, a white button shirt with little black cufflinks, blue pants with a leather belt, shin high black laced boots, and a big white bow tie with a little skull in the center with three pointed teeth. In his hands he carefully held a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a range of all colors.

Izuku's eyes widened with shock as he saw him standing right in front of him! He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't do anything except stand there and stare at him as if he was trying to make sure he wasn't having a hallucination! Allen on the other hand only looked at Izuku with quorisity, though soon that quoristy soon turned into shock and surprise, then int a look of pure joy! As if he were ecstatic to see Izuku! However, before the two of them could do anything All Might wonder why his student had gone quiet, then sang something, then grew quite again. He looked to his protshy only to see him staring at something or rather someone.

All Might was taken by surprise, of finally seeing the man they were looking for, so much so that he actually started to cough up a heap of blood! This got the attention of the rest of the class the heros and the officers, and just like Izuku and All Might they too stood there in shock of seeing the young man!

After All Might finally wiped the blood from his mouth he walked to the side of his protasha and asked the man, "Um, are-are you, Allen Liddle."

Allen took notice of the strange looking blond man and fixing his coat said, "That me alright, Allen Kingsley Liddle. At your serves sir(s).", he introduced himself with a deep and polite British bow.

"Ah, well um, it's nice to meet you!", All Might stammered from being taken by surprize by the young man politeness. "I'm Toshinori Yagi, though you probably know me better as All Might, and this Shota Aizawa, though most know him as EraserHead.", All Might introduced himself and Aizawa.

Allen bowed again and said, "It's an honor to meet you Master All Might and Master Aizawa."

Yet again All might and even Aizawa were thrown off by his sincere polite mannerism! ' _He's so polite._ ', All Might mentally noted.

"Oh no the honor is all ours!", All Might stammered nervously, "Cause you see, the funny thing is, we've actually been trying to track you down for almost the whole day.", All Might told the young man.

Allens face lit up with a happy look as he relied, "What a coincidence! I was actually looking for you!"

"How so?", Aizawa butted into the conversation.

"A little birdy told me that an odd condre of trick-or-treaters were looking for me. So I went out of my way to meet up with you and save you the trouble of finding me." ' _Why is this a rocuring thing for us?_ ', everyone mentally sweat dropped. "I searched all day for you but still came up empty, honestly it's easier for me to find dear White Rabbit in the Garden of Living Flowers then it was to find you lot.", everyone raised a confused eyebrow at his odd analogy. "But that doesn't matter now since we're all here now! Now what was it that you were trying to seek me out for?", Allen asked.

"We simply wanted to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you.", Aizawa asked the young man carefully knowing that he might react aggressively.

Allen clapped his gloved hand together and replied with a smile, "Well if that's all then I would be delighted to!", Aizawa and All Might sighed with relief upon hearing his answer.

Allen then reached into his coat pocket and fished out a golden pocket watch with engravings on the lid. He popped it open and looking at the time said, "Though do you think you could make it quick, I was just on my way to have mid afternoon tea with a friend of mine and I don't want to be late.", he then closed the watch and placed it back into his pocket as he said, "Although he doesn't really have a sense of time so even if I get their early hell say that I'm still late, hehehe so I guess I have a little extra time to answer all your questions.", he stated with a smile. "But perhaps we can start the question once we find a more suitable spot?"

Though before they could even agree with his condition a very loud angry and very fimilar voice shouted, "Freeze Mother Fucker or we'll zap the shit out of your arse!"

Standing behind the Japanese heroes the British Officers were in fighting stance with their stun guns at the ready and the two British hero's were also in ready positions to fight! "Oh Mr. White! You and you're boys blended into the background so well I hardly even noticed you!", Allen said surprised as he finally noticed the small unit.

"Thats Officer White to you, scoundrel!", Pleoh yelled at the young man.

Allen gasped at his profanity as he exclaimed, "Mr. White! Such language Mr. White. You should know better Mr. White! Though apart from that , how is life treating you as of late Mr. White? And what seems to be the problem Mr. White that you had to aggressively bring a whole squad here for me, Mr. White?"

Pleoh was now practically humming with anger as his fists griped tighter and tighter around the stock of his stun gun! "The fucking problem is that under arrest you horse ares fucker!", he screamed at Allen.

Allen gave him a puzzled look as he asked, "Under what charges?"

"Mass murder, endangerment of the innocent, causing a national crisis, involvement with criminals, and so fucking forth!", he shouted his listings of Allens offenses!

"And by what incriminating evidence do you have against me for committing such atrocities?", Allen asked with a very slight smig of smugness in his voice.

Everyone looked at Pleoh for an answer on the evidence but he just stood there with his jaw clenched tight unable to speak without screaming again! Pleoh glanced over to Aizawa, who he gave all evidence on Allen to, but he could see that the hero found something out about Allen that only brought his case crashing back onto him. Knowing he was played he continued to stand their and clench his teeth in frustration!

"You don't ask the fucking questions here! You come along or well beat you're arse!", he reverted to Allen.

Allen simply shook his head like a disappointed parent and replied, "Now thats where you're wrong, Mr. White. You fail to provide any ligament information for my incarceration, you provoke and harass me without cause or reason, you bring a whole until to assault me, and on top of that I have done nothing to cause you to do the previous.", everyone was absolutely stunned by the young man's knowledge and reason! "So with that in mind I have ever right to defend myself from such actions you are taking."

"You really have the gall to attack a police officer?!", Pleoh growled at him.

"Oh not gall, self defense would be the more appropriate term. And I would never attack an officer, unless they attacked me first without proper cause only to abuse their power. Which is what you're doing right now.", Allen explained calmly with a deadpan expression.

Pleoh's face immediately went from pale red to bright lobster red! Anger could be seen literally lifting off of him like some kind of smoke as he shuddered with intense furry! "Enough of this Shite! Hes resistaung so beat his ares now!", he screamed at the other officers to attack!

Allen gave Pleoh a grave and cold expression that sent shivers down the spines of the Japanese heros and most of the officers! "Well then Mr. White, you leave me no choice.", he said deadly calm and coldly.

Suddenly Allen threw the bouquet of flowers he was holding into the air which made all the officers follow its path until it stopped and floated in the air like it was levitating! The officers were confused by this and didn't even notice when Allen disappeared out of thin air! When they looked back down to see find the young man, he was gone! All of them wondered where he vanished to and looked around frantically for him expecting a surprize attack of some sorts! Suddenly Allen appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of moths straight in front of Pleoh and gave him a hard kick to the gut! He swiped his stun gun from his hands and disappeared again into a cloud of moths! Not a moment soon did he reappears by another officer, struck him and then swiped his stun gun! Allen repeater the same process with the remaining officers until all of them were disarmed and injured!

Allen the reappeared back in the spot he was originally with all the officers stun guns in his arms. He opened his arms and let the weapons fall into a small pile on the street. Everyone stood their completely stunned and amazed by what they just saw unfold, the officers were on the ground groaning in pain, and the Japanese hero's were too shocked to move! The only ones able to react were the two British hero's accompanying the officers, they were the only ones that could attacked Allen! A short man with stretchy abilities jumped into the air and lunged at Allen into a tackle! Allen resorted by disappearing into a cloud of moths and the stretchy hero fell into the pile of active stun guns! Several of the weapons activated and shocked the hero until he passed out leaving his twining body on them.

Allen reappeared and disappeared a moment later as the taller muscular hero with super strength tried to punch Allen! Allen dogged his attacks one after the other with preston elegantes until he disappeared from sight completely. The muscular hero looked around for him expecting him to surprize him. Then he heard a whistle and saw Allen standing near a building under a fire escape.

"You-Who, Mussels. Over hear.", Allen vexed him with a wave and smile.

This made the strong hero growl in response and charge after Allen as he stood there waiting for hi to attack.

"AAAAAAAAH!", screamed the hero as he charged.

Allen waited patiently in his spot.

"AAAAAAAAH!", the hero continue to scream!

Allen still stayed in his spot and yawned.

"AAAAAAAAH!", the hero continued to yell.

Allen checked his pocket watch still not moving.

"AAAAAAAAH!", the hero still screamed as he charged!

"Oh can we hurry this along already! I understand speed is not your strong suit but this is ridiculous!", Allen exclaimed with frustration!

The hero finally caught up to where Allen stood perfectly still and tried desperately to one hit K.O him, but like the last times he simply disappeared in a moment! The hero hit the wall behind him so hard it send a shock wave of spider web cracks all along the whole wall! It was so intense that it actually knocked the bolts holding the fire escape up in place! And with a creek and groan of rusty metal the whole thing broke away from the wall and came crashing down on the hero making a huge dust cloud on impact! When the dust settled the strength hero laid pinned under the metal fire escape unharmed but very much in pain as his unconcains body groaned.

Allen appeared a moment later and with a look of surprize on his face seeing the hero trapped under the metal structure! "Well I certainly didn't intent for that to happen!", he exclaimed with shock. "I only wanted him the punch that brick wall and hurt his fist badly enough he'd stop attacking!"

Suddenly he looked over to his side and saw something that made him gasp in terror, "Oh Goodness Me!", he exclaimed as he ran to the something and picked it up! The something turned out to be the bouquet he was holding from before, now back on the ground and in a very disheveled state. Allen carefully picked up the half destroyed bouquet and with a sad tone exclaimed, "Oh dear me, my flowers are all ruined! And after dear sweet Granny worked her poor arthritic hands to the bone making them so beautiful just for me!", he sighed sadly at his half destroyed flowers. "I guess I can scrape up what I have and fix what's here in the hopes of making it look at least somewhat presentable."

He sighed sadly as he took out his golden pocket watch and checked the time. While the heros and students of class 1-A were still standing their in complete shock of what they just witnessed, and many of them were wondering if what they saw was even real! It couldn't have been real, not at all! There's no way a scrawny guy in a suit and bow tie could have possibly taken down an entire until of armed and well trained officers and two professional heros in under three minutes! Right? All while Izuku was still standing in his exact spot with the same expression on his face when he first laid eyes on Allen, still unable to move or react to anything that was going on!

It was like he was paralyzed just seeing Allen for the very first time made his entire body just stop working all together! It was like his painful deja vu experience, only this time he couldn't move. He had never meet or seen Allen in person, apart from photos, and yet just from looking at Allens face for the first time he felt like he was seeing a long lost friend he thought to be dead! He was so shock and filled with emotion that he couldn't bring himself to do anything! He wanted to talk, to ask him questions, to run into a long awaited embrace! But he didn't know why he wanted to, and he couldn't do it even if he wanted to.

Allens eyes nearly bulged out of his head in fear as he looked at the me on his pocket watch. He then placed the watch back into his pocket and fixing his suit looked to the hero's said apologetically, "Well I'm sorry to run off before we could even start to have our conversation but I simply must be on my way or else I'm liable to actually being late for the tea party. I hope we can have this conversation over some tea and cookies after I leave my friend tea party later this eventing. And perhaps without the presence of police officers.", he said motions to the officers laying on the pavement in pain. "After today I don't trust them any faster than a bandersnatch can eat them."

Suddenly Allen disappeared and reappeared in front of All Might and Aizawa who put up their guard expecting an attack! Thought instead the two heroes only had their hands grabbed and shaken very firmly and politely by the young man who said to them, "For now I bid you all a somelm farewell and a good day to the rest of you.", he said bowing to the rest of the class behind them.

Allen disappeared into a cloud of moths again and reappeared in a somewhat incorparal form where his body looked like he was either changing into his body or into a moth swarm. He came close near Izuku ear and whispered to the paralyzed teen, "I hope we can take very soon as well, Izuku.", Izuku's eyes widened as he heard him say his name, since he never told him his name at all!

Allens half formed body turned back into a swarm of moths and flew across the street and up a building to a roof where Allen's body reformed looking down on all the heroes and then disappeared once more with one final, "Ta."

It took the heros a moment to break out of whatever funk that they were stuck in and Aizawa immediately broke into action using his capture weapon to haulf himself up the building to the roof where Allen was only moments ago. He flipped on top of the roof and frantically looked around for the young man dressed in blue! However he was nowhere to be seen not even any trance of footprints or anything else left behind by him. He had completely vanished, to where and when he might be back was certainly unknown.

"Did you catch him?!", All Might called out to Aizawa.

The tired man walked to the edge of the roof and called back, "No he's gone!"

"Gone where?"

"Gone Gone!"

"Damit!", All Might curse to himself. "And we were so close too."

All Might then looked to his side and saw Izuku standing in place with the most starstruck expression that he had ever seen him make! He placed a hand on the teens shoulder and said soothingly, "Midoriya my boy, are you okay?"

"He knew.", Izuku replied quietly.

"Knew what?", All Might asked him.

"Allen, he knew my name.", he replied back softly.

All Might placed a finger on his chin rubbing it slowly, "And so the plot thickens further.", he sighed. All Might then turned Izuku to look at him and in a comforting and serious tone said to the dissolved teen, "Don't overwhelm yourself with this new knowledge my boy. We'll find him again and get all the question for this case and more importantly for you, that I can promise you.", All Might held up a thumbs up with the best smile he could muster.

Izuku smiled at his mentor and said, "Thank you All Might. But I really want to wrap up this case and save all of Britain before I can feel inclined to know the answers to my mystery."

All Might smiled at the teens want to help other before himself, and in his head he could tell he would make an even greater symbol of peace then he was.

.

 **Meanwhile with Allen**

 **.**

Allen was merely skipping through the back alleys of London with his ruffled bouquet of flowers in hand, when something caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Pst.", Came a strange noise. "Pst!", it called again a little louder. Allen look around quorasly for the source of the strange noise but could find anything out of the ordinary. "Psssssssst!", the sound practically hissed at him with even more emphasis!

Allen looked around frantically for the annoyed sound until a voice called out to him in a low tone, "Hey kid, over here."

Allen looked behind him and saw two white eyes staring at him from a dark alley. Allen Pinter at himself in question, "Yeah you, come over here. Got something I want to ask you.", the voice conformed.

Allen carefully walked over to the eyes wondering what the person wanted to ask him.

The eyes looked around to make sure they were alone and asked him, "You like games?"

"Games! I love games!", Allen exclaimed!

"Then how would you like to play one with me?", the man asked?

"What is it and how do you play!", Allen exclaimed excitedly!

The mans as them shot from the alley holding a burlap sack and explained, "It's called the ' _Get into the Sack_ ' game. All you have to do is get into the sack."

"Really now! Is that all?", Allen exclaimed at how easy the rulers were. "Well that sounds just...pathetic.", he said with his tone and expression changing to a shit eating grin, telling the man he wasn't tricked at all.

"What?", the man questioned?

"This has to be the most pathetic attempt at a kidnapping I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot, but this tops them all. I maybe a bit of a scatterbrain but I'm certainly not an idiot.", Allen then turned on his heels and before he left said to the man, "So you aren't going to trick me like some simpleton. To that I say good day sir and/or lady sir.", Allen began to walk away from the man like a proud peacock until the burlap was forced over his body!

"Hey! What give?! Let me out of this sack!", Allen complained as the sack fell over his ankles and he was hauled upside down into the sack!

The man the held the sack with his prize wriggling about inside shouting gleefully, "I got him! I got him! I got him!", with a few 'I don't got him' stiched into it.

The man jumped out from the alley revealing himself to be none other than the member of the League of Villains member, Twice! He jumped around happily with his prize gloating to himself about his 'superior intelligence'.

"Nice work Twicey.", giggles a female voice. And from the alley another person emerged to be another member of the League of Villains, Toga! "We should celebrate with some sweets. I hear English folk have sweets that are to kill for."

"That sounds like a wonderful/awful idea bae!", Twice contradicting himself.

"Now I think this'll puts us at an even 30 in total. I think we've done our part and captured enough civilians for ransom, in case the plane goes astray. Just like handy man said.", Toga giggles at the other wriggling sacks behind her being hauled away by a Nomu.

"Handyman sure is a smart/stupid boss!", Twice shouted.

"Oh my word, is this real burlap!", Allen asked from within his sack. There was a shuffling sound as Allen felt the sack he was in, "It is real burlap! And not that cheap synthetic stuff. Even if you are kidnapping me I have to admit you do do it quite professionally.", he exclaimed to the two villains.

"Well if we're going to be big name villians then we might as well do our job right.", Toga cheered.

"Oh, and are these potatoes?", Allen asked shuffling in his sack.

"Yes they are/no they aren't! Thought you would get hungry so we totally/didn't put some in for everyone.", Twice exclaimed!

"I also wanted to add some carrots but we didn't have enough in the budget.", Toga chirped.

"How thoughtful of you, I was feeling a bit peckish. Oh, and their already washed, how generous!", Allen compliment his captors. "Oh but I don't think we have proper introduced ourselves to one another.", Allen commented.

Toga did a spin on one foot and hoped in the air introducing herself cheerfully, "My names Himiko Toga, and I love blood!"

Twice struck something of an equivalent to a JoJo pose and introduced himself with a stern yet manly tone, "And I'm Twice, and I love/hate sweets!"

"It lovely to meet you two, my name is Allen Kingsley's Liddle, and I like….many things. I'd also bow to you both though in my predicament I can't.", Allen introduced himself trying to bow in his sack.

Suddenly a the ring from a phone came over the their chatter. Toga reaches into her sweater pulled out a smartphone and hit accept call. "Hello?", she answered simply.

"Oh Toga dear, if you're going to answer the phone don't answer like it's a painful experience. Say it more like this; _Hello-o-o!_ ", Allen sang the hello.

Toga cleared her voice and sang, " _Hello-o-o!"_

"Cut that shit out, I'm not your boyfriend.", goraned the voice at the other end.

"Not yet.", Toga replied playfully.

"Just give me you're dam report!", the voice on the other end snapped at her!

"We've abducted 30 people for ransom just like you requested.", Toga gave her report.

The man on the line chuckled darkly and said with sadistic pleasure in his voice, "Excellent work you two. Now have the Nomu deliver them and yourself to the meeting spot, the League of Villains and the Crime Syndicate need them in case our plane goes...astray."

"Consider it done Tomur-kun.", Toga replied playfully.

Tomura growled at her and exclaimed, "Just get you're asses back here pronto."

"Oh is that the voice of your boss I hear?", Allen asked through his sack. "He sure sound depraved, edgy, hostile, tense, and in a constant state of rage and child like trantram.", Tomura growled through the phone hearing Allen very clearly. "What seems to be his problem? Is he stressed, is he tired, does he need a hug, does he need some soothing tea, does he need to take a poo?", Allen asked listing off a bunch of things.

Toga and Twice smiled at each other as they put their faces to the phone and began questioning Tomur. "Yeah Tomur-kun, why are you so tense?", Toga started.

"Are you stressed or tired?", Twice asked?

"Do you need a hug?"

"Or some tea?"

"Do you need to take a poo?", they both asked at the same time.

Suddenly the line went dead with a distinct buzzing noise ringing back. "Oh on it looks like Tomur-kun broke another phone in anger.", Toga started immediately knowing what happened.

"Kurogiri-san sure is going to be mad/happy when he hears he broke another phone.", Twice contradicted himself.

Toga then skipped over to Allen's sack and wrapping her arms around where his shoulder would be asked him, "So Allen-kun, since you're a local here do you know where we can get some really good sweets?"

"Do I!", Allen exclaimed!

 **Meanwhile with the Heros**

.

When Aizawa jumped from the roof and meet with his class and All Might they all went to work helping the officers and the two-

 **AHEM**

Um….and helping-

 **AHEM**

…..and HELPING the other two heros in their current-

 **AHEM!**

Oh for the love of-who keeps interrupting me while I'm writing!

 **I am.**

And just who is you?

 **I am me.**

Be serious.

 **I am being serious.**

JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!

 **How's this this for a clue, 'In that direction; lives a Hatter, and in that direction; lives a Hare.'**

Cheshire Cat?!

 **In the fur.**

What are you? Why are you? How are you?! What in the world are you doing here interrupting me story telling?

 **To tell you to just get to the point already.**

The point of what?

 **The point of the story that everyone has been waiting for. The grand return to Wonderland, that point.**

Don't you give me that threatening tone! I'm the one writing the story here! Not you. And I can write you out if I see fit to.

 **But that would only take away from the story now wouldn't it? And aren't you trying the follow the original source as best you can.**

*Grumble Grumble* Fine! What do you want!

 **Like I said before, for you to get the the point of the story already. You've been keeping the reader in suspense and wasting their time with these out of left field fillers. Just get on with it already.**

That's the whole point! The dragging on, suspense, and waiting is their so that when we do come to the long awaited moments that we want it's feels all the more sweeter to finally get their! It a writing style and an effective one.

 **Yet some people don't like that.**

Well good thing you're not people. Look if I just skip ahead in the story will you promise to never break the fourth wall ever again?!

 **I will make no such promises, but I will leave you alone...for a time.**

UGH! Fine, you win! Now get out of here so I can work in peace!

 ***Cheshire Cat has left***

Finally, now I can hear myself think! Now let's see here...I can skip that, that, that and that, that I'll cover in later chapters, that was not necessary to be in their. Okay I think I found a good spot to start again.

 ***AHEM***

It was the middle of the night and not one start or even the moon brightened up the night sky. The only source of light coming from the many street lights all around London City. It was quite all around, almost too quiet. All except for the very loud sound that was the intensity hanging in the air all around, and that was the most deafening noise all around! While in the largest square in London the intensity was at its loudest decibels for all to hear and feel! The British Police force, British Heros, and other Heros from all around the world were all crowded around in a giant circle, encircled in the middle were the nefarius arch Villain groups known as The League of Villian and The Crime Syndicate. After days of painstaking searching and thwarting their planes one after the other, all the hero's hard work paid off as now they had the villains surrounded and at their mercy. Which at this point they didn't have much for how much trouble they caused all throughout England, especially with them being the main suspects for all the random murders!

They villains, heroes, and law enforcers alike were at a stand still stalemate, dead staring at one another for anyone of them to make the first move for attack! The officer forming the outer circle and the collective hero's forming a tight inner circle around the villains! Officer Oliva got on a megaphone and turning it on shouted at the Villains, "Tomura Shigaraki of the League of Villains, Mastermind of the Crime Syndicate, and, uh, grunts. You are surrounded, out weighed, out matched, outnumbered, and out maned; surrender now peacefully or well use force!"

Tomura scratched his neck and in a deadpan tone replied, "Oh No! You got us! Well I guess we should just surrender."

"That was much easier then I thought it would be?", Olivia stated to her comrades.

Tomura snickers at her remark and continued, "Or at least that's what I would say if I was a fool without a plan B.", Tomura turned to behind him and said simply, "Kurogiri."

MasterMind turned to one of his underlings and simply said, "Portal."

The well dressed man with a metal neck brace and head made of black mist bowed in response, along with a crimson haired man with appendages that glowed in different neon hues. They both raised their arms to the sky and created a portal made of black mist and neon light. The portal then dropped what could only be described to the hero's as a sack of potatoes along with a new and improved anti-All Might Nomu. This one was much bigger than the last and much more muscly, it had its siginar black skin with exposed brain and bird beak, except its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth like a shark and a beak like a woodpecker, it even had razor sharp talons on its hands and feet.

"OW!", the sack complained as it fell on the asphalt. "Could've done that bit more gently."

Tomura looked at the area with the one sack with a confused expression behind his hand mask. However that confusion of his slowly turned into anger that grew from the inside out until he exploded in a fit of rage! "Where the hell are the other hostages!", he yelled at his lackies! Mainly Toga and Twice, who shrunk down at his range!

"Don't look at us we didn't do anything with them.", Toga squeaked nervously.

"And you totally/didn't see us bring in all 30 of them. So we did/didn't do our job.", Twice added while trying not to piss himself.

"Then where are they? Did you're Nomu eat them?", MasterMind asked more camly.

Being convicted for this accusation of their current delima Tomura gave the masked man the stink eye in response! "Not likely, Nomu have no need for substance or rest.", Kurogiri answer for him.

"Then what the hell happened to all of them!", Tomura shouted at them.

"Are you referring to the other people that you shoved away into burlap sacks, like the one I'm in?", A voice from the one bag asked.

"Yes.", Kurogiri answered.

"Oh, in that case I definitely know what happened to them!", the person exclaimed gleefully.

"Elaborate.", Kurogiri prodded before Tomura could go off on him.

"Well, they all seemed like they weren't liking their current conditions, so I decided to let them leave. And when I did they all were in such a hurry to leave. Perhaps they were late for tea.", he explained.

Tomura's one visible eye was twitching violently at what he just heard the person in the sack saw to him. His hands curled into claws getting ready to decay the sack and the person inside for nearly running his planes! He lunged forward to kill the sack when Kurogiri placed his arms between the sack and him making his attack come to a hult! Tomura glared daggers at the mist man for stopping him! Kurogiri then placed his body between him and the sack before he calmly said to the enraged man, "Tomura please calm down, we need him. Besides aren't you the least bit curious as to how he released all the other hostages and is still in his sack?"

Tomura's body visible showed him calming down bit by bit, until he was back in his normal stand with a hint tenstness. "You're right Kurogiri, why did you let my hostages escape and then tie yourself back up, hm?", Tomura asked the sack as more of a threat then a question.

"Oh I never left my sack at all.", he answered.

"Then how did you free all our hostages?", MasterMind asked?

"I simply let them go. I thought about what I wanted, I did it, and then it happened. All while not leaving this sack, simple as that.", the man answered in a vague yet chipper voice.

All the villains listening to his explanation were very confused as to what form of logic he was running on. All while Tomura looked like he was ready to burst again with furry.

"Open the dam sack!", he snapped. "I want to see who this person is before I kill him."

The nomu obscure its master and carefully opened the sack to reveal nothing inside! "What the? Where is he!", Tomura demanded!

Suddenly a head popped out of the sack gleefully chirping, "Here I am!", the head of the man belonging to none other than Allen Liddle himself!

"Allen!", Izuku gasped quietly as he saw him at the villains mercy!

Allen straightened himself up into a sitting position in his sack and began to munch happily on some pieces of potato. Tomura looked towards Toga and Twice and growled, "Potatoes?!"

"We thought the captives would get hungry.", Twice stated.

"Not just any potatoes the best kind, Irish potatoes!", Allen corrected him happily. "You know I've always wanted to go visit Ireland, I hear it's absolutely lovely this time of year for tourists.", Allen rambled I'm getting way off topic.

Tomura looked like he was ready to strangle Allen right their as he rambled on like the happy idiot he was! MasterMind however say this and stopped him with his steel can. "Don't kill him Tomura. We still need him as leverage. Once we have our demands meet then you can do as you wish with him.", MasterMind said with a wicked smile under his mask.

Tomura smile with an equally wicked grin under his mask as he calmed down before back to his captive and immediately being caught surprise by what he was holding! Allen looked at Tomura in confusion of his tense body language while chewing a slice of potato in his mouth. He swallowed and looked at the man and his potato in hand, after a moment of drawing a conclusion a light bulb went off in his head as he said, "Ah, I'm sorry did you want a bit? I'm more then willing to share."

Allen then sliced off a few pieces of potato with the world's largest kitchen knife in hand! All the villains looked to their leaders wondering what was happening and why their hostage had a weapon, and such a huge one at that!

Tomura glared daggers over at Toga who rebutted with, "Don't look at me."

Tomura glared at Twice who also shook his head no.

Tomura growled and turning back to Allen snapped, "Where did you get that knife!"

"I just got it.", he replied back vaguely while eating another potato slice.

Tomura growled at his antics and ordering the Nomu command the creature, "Nomu! Keep an eye on our captive and make sure he doesn't try anything funny with that oversized knife of his."

The Nomu obayed like a trained pet and placed one of its giant clawed hands on Allen's shoulder holding him in place. It took Allen a good few second before he fully realized someone, or rather something, was touching him. He felt the giant clawed hand holding him in place and with a confused expression asked, "Jabberwocky?"

Allen then looked at the hand and in surprise remarked, "Grandma! What big arms you have.", he looked up to where the arm was connected and exclaimed at the sight of the creature, "Grandma! What a big beak you have!", he exclaimed at the creature beak filled with razor sharp shark teeth! "Grandma! What a big brain you have!", he exclaimed at the sight of the creature exposed brain

At this point Tomura was really fed up with Allens antic and shouted at the young man, "Shut The Hell Up!"

Allen huffed in annoyance and exclaimed, "And grandma! What bad manner you have!", he said to Tomura.

Toura growled at him then turned back to the heroes clearing his voice and shouted, "Now listen up here all you fakers! I'm sure you already know the drill so Ill make it short! Head our demands or well kill him.", he shouted while motioning to Allen.

Pleoh then grabbed the megaphone from Oliva and shouted into it, "Go ahead and kill the little bastard, see if we care!"

"I care.", Izuku blabbered out.

"I care about things too!", Allen exclaimed! "What am I caring about?", he asked?

Tomura chuckled and scratching his neck said, "Well that's rather cold blooded especially for a law enforcer." "Does he have a name?", Allen suddenly asked, cutting off Tomura.

"What?"

"You're pet creature. Does he have a name?"

"For one he's a Nomu, and two he doesn't need a name. Now shut it!", Tomura snapped!

Allen pouted at this newes, "Well that doesn't seem fair at all. I know I shall give him one!"

Tomura growled at Allen saying, "I told you to shut it."

Allen looked up at the inhuman creature and rubbing his chin said, "How aboooooooooout...Dihna!", he exclaimed! "Would you like that name Dihna?", he asked the creature.

The Nomu looked down at him with a dead expression and made something cross between a growl and a purr, as if to say yes. "Dihna it is then!", Allen joyful shouted christening the newly named Dihna!

Allen then shuffled around in the sack he was still in and pulled out a potato. He held the vegetable up to the creature and said, "Would you care for a potato Dihna?", the creature craned its shot neck down opened its mouth, showing it had rows of sharp teeth like a shark, and Allen deposited the root into the creature maul. The nomu Dihna then closed his mouth and began to chew the plant very sloppy, with more pieces falling to the floor then down its throat. "My, you sure are a messy eater. I'll have to teach you table manner later."

Tomura turned away from the sight before he really got ticked off and decided to kill Allen and the nomu together! He cleared his throat again and scratching his arm red began to batter with the heros, "Now that you see what we have you'll comply with us in three minutes or the boy turns to ash!"

Tomura then felt someone poke his shoulder and heard Dabies voice say, "Tomura."

"What! Is it! This time!", he hissed at the scarred man!

Dabi didn't reply to him, instead he pointed to something behind the blue haired man quietly. Tomura slowly turned his head almost dreading what he would see with Allen and the Nomu. Once he did he was taken completely off guard by whatever it was that he saw! Instead of seeing the Nomu holding Allen as hostage, like it should, he saw Allen and the Nomu sitting down together and around a small tea table with a tea pot and several finger foods in little platters! With the Nomu sitting in a very bent metal chair holding a tea cup in its clawed hand! Tomura was so flabbergasted by whatever the fuck he was looking at that he couldn't talk for a solid 3 minutes!

Suddenly the Nomu then took the teacup in its hand and ate the whole in one bite! The sound of broken glass crunching painflly sounding in its sharp maul! Allen signed at this and placing his tea down poured another glass for the Nomu, he gave the cup to the creature and before it could eat the new cup he quickly said, "No no no Dihna, we don't eat the tea cup we drink from it. Like this.", he said as he demonstrated for him.

The Nomu then took the cup and poured its contents onto its exposed brain. "Close enough, well have to work on that some more.", said Allen.

Tomura marched up to Allen and slamming his fist on the table, causing the whole set to vibrate, snarled at him, "Where in the hell did you get this crap!

Allen placed down his tea cup before before replying in a dignified and angry tone, "It not Crap, as you call it. It a tea table."

"That doesn't answer my question or keep you from an early funeral!", Tomura hissed at the young man!

Allen sipped his tea before answering very simply, "I got it."

"From where?"

"I just got it."

"Do you mean to tell me that you just manifested and entire tea table from thin air!"

"Well when you put it like that, then that's exactly what I did!"

Allen looked at the very much annoyed Tomura and his face softened at the sight. He put his tea down and poured a new cup offering it to Tomura with a kind smile, "You look tense dear, how about some nice relaxing tea?"

Tomura slapped the cup out of his hand and it shattered on the ground. "Oh then a nice fluffy bun with butter?"

Again he slapped the food from his hands. "Some chocolate?", Crash went the plate. "A slice of cake?", Crash went the plate. "Flan?"

"I don't even know what that is!", Tomura yelled while slapping the plate from his hands!

Allen huffed annoyed at Tomura and in an angered tone scolded, "You know you can just say no. You don't have to be so rude as to ruin fine china and perfectly good food."

Tomura one exposed eye twitches violently as he hissed, "Do you consider your situation a joke!"

Allen giggled at his question, which made Tomura both angry and confused, and dunked his tea plate into his tea and ate it like a donut, before replying while patting Tomura's head, "Oh Tomura dear, of course I do. The whole world is one big Joke!", at this tomura forgot his anger and was now confused by his statement. "Love, peace, war, death, pestilence, famine, marriage vows, family bons, friendships, secrets, race, religion, ethnicity, gender, values, social view, social standing, political views. Everything that we ever thought or value is just a joke.", Allen then took a teaspoon of sugar as if to put it into his glass but instead dumped the whole container into a tea pot along with a contained of honey he shoved in the pot! "Hmhmhmhmhm, and were all the punch line. You, me, Dihna, your cronies, the heroes, the officers, everyone in the world is the punchline! The only difference is how we act as said punchline? Do we make the crowd roar with laughter, get a few chuckles, or have dead silence with the sound of crickets chirping in the background? That is the real question to ask.", everyone could hear what Allen was sawing clearly, but no one could move or speak at the calmness in his voice and what he was even talking about! "For one I'm going to have the audience rolling in their seat with laughter!", Allen declared pridefully! "I just have to figure out how to do that? Oh well, now's not the time for talk but instead for tea.", he said joyfully while pouring tea from his glass into the teapot spout, which floated into it perfectly like magic.

Tomura was confused, frustrated, second guessing his morals, angry, and wonder what in the fuck was going on? Which above all made him even more angry! Now the vein in his head were visibly bulging and he was starting to breath raspy breath of frustration while blood dripped down his face from biting his lip! While Allen was drink straight from the teapot without a single care of the danger to come. Tomura was now growling angrily and gripping the table cloth with all five fingers causing it to decay! While Allen placed the teapot on his head for no reason at all, and Dihna smashed a slice of chocolate cake into his brain. Tomura raised both hands ready to kill Allen and the defective Nomu for this constant annoyance that they were causing him and making him look like a complete joke in front of the British Villains and the hero's for all corners of the world! (Maybe there was some truth in what Allen said about us being jokes.)

Though before Tomura could go for the kill Mastermind placed a firm hand on his shoulder and using his quirk to calm him down said in a calm tone, "Don't."

Tomura slumped down in defeat and in a slightly calmer tone replied, "You're right. We don't have the time."

Suddenly Allen shot out of his seat , breaking the pot on his head, shouting in surprize, "The time?! The time!? WHo HAS THE TIME!"

"No no no, no time! Hello goodbye I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very late! For a very important date! No time to say hello goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late!", cried a white rabbit that suddenly ran through the crowd and into the circle of villains!

"Is that?"

"A white rabbit?"

"In a waistcoat!?"

"With a watch!"

"Are we high or something?"

The rabbit continued to weave through and around peoples legs as it shouted, "Dear sir and Ma'am please forgive me now for I'm in such a frazzled state! No time to say hello goodbye! I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

Suddenly the White Rabbit ran passed the table Allen was sitting at and the young man called out to the speedy creature, "Oh Rabbit, Dear Rabbit! Would you care for a spot of tea?"

The Rabbit placed his hands on his head as he shouted in response, "No no no! No time for tea! No time for you! No time for me! I must now go for its my fate! No time to say hello goodbye, I'm late I'm Late I'm late!", and with that last phrase the White Rabbit disappeared from sight!

Allen huffed in disappointment as he said, "Oh he's always late for this and that all the time. No time eben for tea! Now that should be a crime.", Allen then started to pour himself another cup of tea as he said, " Speaking of things to be, the Rabbit Hole should be appearing any second now. Just wish I knew where it will it will appear?"

Then without warning the entire ground around the feet of the Heros and Villians suddenly opened up into what could only be described as a giant Rabbits hole! Due to the irregular shape and dirt scattered around it. Everyone was just about ready to completely freak out seeing this giant hole suddenly open around their feet in less then a second when Allen shouted to get their attention, "Everyone Everyone!", he called all of their attentions! While the teapot hung in the air still pouring out hot tea into his floating cup. "As long no one looks down, gravity shall not take effect!', he stated tryunthaphly as he took is floating cup and pot back in a hand and took a sip from the cup.

After a moment everyone said nothing not wanting to test what ever Allens said was true or not! Unil Iida piped up saying loudly, "Wait that's not how its works?!"

Allen pulled his cup from his lips and asked the teen in a are-you-kidding-me tone, "Was it really pertinent for you to say that?"

And just like he said gravity took effect and everyone fell into the deep hole with a loud and collective scream! The Officer, who were on the outside of the hole, were completely powerless to stop the hero's falling to their impending doom! The only thing they could do is stand there and listen for their screams to go out of earshot! And then everything was quite and the officer could only assume the worst at that moment.

While down in the rabbits hole the Heroes and Villains alike were still falling into the black darkness of the hole, tumbling helplessly in the air like rag dolls! The only thing that could be heard from anyone was the sound of their collective screams filling the cavern wall as they descended faster, and faster, and faster! While Allen on the other hand seems to be enjoying this and was screaming with joyful pleasure! All while he fell down the hole still seated in his chair with tea table in one piece and the Nomu not reacting a bit to the situation.

"Put your hands in the air! It's so much more fun when you do it like that!", he shouted joyfully!

And oddly enough the Nomu responded to him and raised it arms above its head. Tomura was the only Villain in sight as he clung to the table cloth for dear life screaming as he fell with them!

"What have you done!", he screamed at Allen!

"I didn't do any of this!", Allen shouted at him. "Tea?", he sung as he offered a glass to the villian.

Tomura screamed at him ready to attack, but his quirk rotted away too much of the cloth and he broke away and into a dark corner of the hole where he disappeared from sight!

The loudest of all the screams to be heard was coming from Mineta who was spinning through the air like a top while screaming over and over, "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna throw up, and then I'm gonna die!"

While with Izuku, he was feeling a very familiar sense of dread! Never in his whole life had he'd felt such fear and uncertainty this way; not with the Stain, not with Muscular, not even with All For One! This sense of deja vu was strong and it hit him hard, just like when he first heard Allens name for the first time! The pain soaring through his head was absolutely unbearable and te only thing he could do was grind his teeth from the pain and try not to pass out! Though in this situation that would probably be better.

He wasn't just _feeling_ this familiar sense of unknowing and deradfull fear gripping his mind, he was _remembering_ too! Thoughts of such things that no one should have to imagine them! Sounds and lights and and images that zoomed by in an irrevocable manner that were more than enough to drive a person completely mad! Things that should be and things that should never have been were on full display in Izuku's mind! And the only thing he could do was scream with the rest of the heros and villians as they would soon meet their abrupt stop!

Izuku continued to scream but soon felt something twing in his body, like a feeling of sorts. He opened one tearful eye only to vaguely see Allen looking right back at him with a worried expression plastered across his normally cheerful face. Izuku wanted to call out to him but failed when Allen lifted one hand in front of him, as if to say hi, he moved his hand across his face and suddenly Izuku felt very sleepy. Not a moment sooner did he fall asleep and darkness soon consumed him in comfortable nothingness.


	8. Chapter 8

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! This is the last chapter before we get into the real meat of the story, with Izuku and company traveling into the long awaited Wonderland! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Izuku through the Vale of Tears.**

 **Last Time**

 _Izuku continued to scream but soon felt something twing in his body, like a feeling of sorts. He opened one tearful eye only to vaguely see Allen looking right back at him with a worried expression plastered across his normally cheerful face. Izuku wanted to call out to him but failed when Allen lifted one hand in front of him, as if to say hi, he moved his hand across his face and suddenly Izuku felt very sleepy. Not a moment sooner did he fall asleep and darkness soon consumed him in comfortable nothingness._

 **Now**

Izuku felt...comfortable, oddly comfortable, like he was laying on a very fluffy and warm marshmallow. He shifted around only to still feel this comfort no matter what position he took. He liked..whatever he was laying on top of and didn't want to get out of it, he could say sleeping on its comfortable thing all day.

Then he shifted again and his arm hit against something that wasn't the comfortable surface, Izuku opened his eyes to see what it was his arm was resting on. Only to see that it was Uraraka sleeping peacefully next to him! The sight of her sleeping soundly right next to him, and in her hero outfit, immediately woke him up! It took all his will power for him not to squeak in nervous fear! Though he soon failed as he noticed that his hand was resting on top of one of her breasts!

Izuku immediately scream at the sight of what he did and wiped his hand away from her chest in an instant!

Izuku scream then woke Uraraka Up who saw her friend sitting right next to her, in an instant she woke up and screamed as well! Izuku screamed back and Uraraka did the same! Then Momos head popped out of nowhere with a sleepy expression and Izuku and Uraraka both screamed at the tall girl! She screamed back at them in surprize and then Iidas head opened up from nowhere with a half awake expression! The three teens all screamed at the armored teen in surprize!

"STOP!", Iida commanded! And everyone went quite. "Why are we all screaming?!", he asked?

"Yeah guys keep it down I'm trying to sleep.", Kirishima said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Five more minutes mom I don't want to go to school.", groaned Mina as he head raised out of nowhere and then fell.

"A second helping please.", said Tours disembodied voice.

Izuku was scared and confused as to what and why all his friends were doing here!? Then looked down and immediately noticed that they were all sleeping in a giant bed with white fluffy sheets! The bed itself was more then big enough to fit him and the people around him, the frame was all metal curved into an old Victorian style frame. The mattress itself was an uncomfortable old spring mattress, but the many white, fluffy, and coushiny sheets, that Izuku slept on top of were so thick it made it super comfortable and squishy. It was placed on the inside of what seemed to be a giant fireplace, why anyone would be a bed in a fireplace was beyond crazy? Izuku also noticed that it was only him, Uraraka, Momo, Mina, Iida, Kirishima, Tour, and Tsuyu who were in the giant bed, no one else from his class could be seen from within its mass of fluffy whiteness. Now the big question was how they got into this bed, when did they got here, and why?

Iida also took quick noticed of what they were on and also took headcount as to who was and wasn't here. When he saw that there were only 8 of them his face paled in worry! Izuku calmed his friend down and told him that they should focus on the people who were here with them now. Iida adjusted his glasses and with a confident nod went to wake up the remaining people.

"Everyone whos awake, are you alright?", he asked the two girls, to which they nodded in response.

"How did we get here anyway?", Momo asked?

"I don't know, but, what happened?", Uraraka also asked.

"Mmmmmm, morning already?", Tsyu croaked as she finally woke up from all the noise.

Kirishma finally woke up fully and rubbing his eyes asked with a yawn, "What's with all the comotion?", when his eyes adjusted he saw where his current predicament and looking around at his classmates asked, "Guys? Why are we all sleeping together….on a giant bed?"

When Iida finally got both Mina and Tour to wake up he adjusted his glasses and exclaimed, "I think the better question to ask is where….are...we?", he trailed off as he finally looked at his surroundings.

Izuku also noticed their surroundings and saw a tile floor with carpeting laying on top, the walls were made of dirt with the tile floor appearing to follow upwards until it hit a point where it was nothing but dirt, with certain articles and furniture imbedded into the walls. Then it hit him, they were underground! Who would build a home underground and why were they here, how did they get here!? Then he remembered them finally courning the villians in the city, Allen, and a talking white rabbit, and then….the hole appeared! And they all fell down!

One thing was certain in Izuku's mind, him, the hero, and villains falling down that hole was no dream! He knew full well he and everyone else was awake, there was no denying that now. Then how did they survive!? He looked around to see that the bed encompassed most of the fireplace, and all of them was laying on top of the sheets, so they must've fell on the bed when he blacked out.

"Guys I know this might sound crazy but I think that were actually at the bottom of that hole when it appeared after the white rabbit showed up.", Izuku stated.

"Crazy or not I think you might be right.", Momo agreed with him.

Izuku was grateful that he and his friends were not injured or worse! Shaken up and exhausted by the experience but unharmed. The teens knew they couldn't stay here for long, as inviting as the bed was, they had to find a way out of this hole and back home! He lifted his exhausted body up and carefully climbed to the side of the bed as it seemed to suck him in with its soft surface. Soon one by one all the teens finally climbed off the giant and Pulse Ultra soft sheets, and found themselves in a very open area that was dimly lit.

"Alright everyone fan out and search for anything that may be a way out or something useful, leave no dirt pile unturned.", Iida exclaimed.

All the teens nooded and sent to work looking for...really anything at this point that could help them.

Then Mina shouted to the group in excitement, "OMG, guys! You're not gonna believe what I just found!"

"Is it a way out?"

"A map?"

"A latter?"

"No its better!', she exclaimed while holding up a jar with a label that read 'Orange Marmalade' in english.

"How is that supposed to help us?", Uraraka asked?

"Oh it not, I just really love Orange Marmalade!", the pink girl squealed in excitement!

Tours floating gloves and shoes walked up to her and poking at the jar said, "Mina, that jar is empty."

Mina looked at the jar just noticing it was empty. She huffed in annoyance and slammed the jar back on the table she got it from. "Aw darn! I was so looking forward to it, I haven't tasted Orange Marmalade in years!", he exclaimed disappointed.

"Guys stay focused, Kero, we have to find a way out of wherever here is. Kero.", said Tsyu.

The rest of teen sighed at continued their search, but they only thing that they could find that was out of the ordinary was a little chair and glass tea table sitting in the open, along with a….DOOR! A DOOR! A WAY OUT!

"Guys look!", Izuku shouted pointing to the door.

"Were free!", shouted Kirishima!

"Lets hope it leads to somewhere that can get us back home and to the rest of our class.", Momo said as she grabbed the hem of her outfit with worry.

The teens grouped around the door and when Izuku carefully opened it he only saw another and slightly smaller door behind it! All the teens were very surprised by this potential design flaw, he flung that one open only to find another door, only this one was a bit smaller than the last two. Kirishma pushed Izuku aside and flung that one open only to find another smaller door again! At this point Kirishima was pretty fed up with this elaborate and annoying prank or design flaw. He kept flinging open door after door with each one only getting smaller and smaller!

"Why. Dose. This. Keep. Happening!", he shouted with anger to the point where he started to rapid fire flinging doors open one after the other!

Thought his hard work did pay off as he finally came to what should or at least could be the final door! Only he failed to noticed how small it was, it was only large enough to maybe fit a small child, not a bunch of teenager!

"Oh you gotta be kidding!", Uraraka exclaimed in aggravation!

"Well lets hope theres a way out on the other side and not another smaller door, kero. If need be then I'm sure Momo can create something to help us dig through.", Tsyu put forth as Momo nodded her head to her.

"Well then let's see what's behind door number one.", Iida said dramatically as he grabbed the doors rounded handle and twisted it hard.

"YOUCH!", shouted a voice in pain!

Everyone immediately freaked out upon here this voice despite it not belonging to anyone in their group! They looked around frantically for who would have cried out in pain like that, but saw no one around! Who ever they are hopefully they're not invisible like Tour!

"Ugh, why'd you have to go and twist me schnoz so hard for?", asked the voice?

"Who-who said that?!", Izuku cried out in panic!

"Down here.", said the voice in a thick British accent.

Everyone looked down at the small door and now saw that it had a face! Two screws being the eyes, the key hole as the mouth, and the handle as the nose! "You talked!", exclaimed Momo in bewilderment!

"Well of course I can-.", before the door could finish Mina began kicking it with her foot shouting, "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!", cried the door in pain!

"Enough you dam Harlot!", screamed the door!

Mina squealed like a mouse and hid behind Izuku for protection from the hurt and angry door! The door wiggled its face from the pain and asked in an angry voice, "Now what possessed you to go and do that to me eh!?"

"You-you-you-you talk and-and-and alive!", Mina paled in fear!

"Of course I can talk and alive!", he spat back insulted! "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell such funny jokes. Wanna hear one?", it asked quickly changing temperament and subjects.

Before the group even had the chance to reply the door began, "What did the fish say when he swam into the wall?", none of them didn't have a chance to open their mouths before the door finished, "Dam.", he made a face like he was expecting heavy laughter, but the teens only looked at him confused or unamused..

"What do you call a can opener that doesn't work?", the door asked. "A can't opener.", he made a face like he was expecting laughter, but only got silence from the teens again.

He tried again and asked, "Two muffins were sitting in an oven. One turned to the other and said, "Wow, it's pretty hot in here." The other one shouted, "Wow, a talking muffin!.", again no laughter from the teens.

"Did you hear about the Italian chef that died? He pasta-way!", The teens still stayed in uncomfortable silence and made plain expressions.

The door made a hissing sound sucking in air and said, "Yikes, tuff crowd."

"Listen...Mister Door.", Iida began until the door cut him off. "Call me Woody, son.", said Woody.

"Um, Woody. Were really not here for pleasantries-.", yet again Iida was cut off by Woody, "Now hold on a second their lad!", Woody suddenly exclaimed!

Woody face scrunched up like he was trying to clearly see or remember something, "You their, the green one. Come over here so I can get a good look at you.", he suddenly commanded.

Tsyu then walked forward for Woody to see her more clearly, at this Woody shook his head(?) and exclaimed, "No no no, the other green one."

At this Izuku stepped forward and Woody scrunched up his face like he was trying to get a good look at him, he hummed and in a low tone stated, "Green hair, green eyes, freckles, frazzled disposition.", Izuku was a little confused as to what Woody was exactly trying to get from him. Then Woody finally exclaimed joyfully, "I know you! You're Izuku Midoriya, am I right?!"

Izuku was completely in shock at the moment, how did this door even know his name! He was certain that if he had ever meet a talking door he would have definitely remembered it!

"I, um, yes. That is my name.", Izuku stuttered in surprize!

"How ya doin lad! It's been a while hasn't it, and a long while at that! Look at you now, all grown up and a hero too! Just like you wanted, ain't that the best news I've heard!", Woody chuckled in delight.

"I, uh, thank you Woody. But, um, do I know you?", Izuku asked him.

Woodies expression immediately went fro joy to melconly sadness as he replied in a low tone, "No, I'm afraid you don't know me. But I certainly know you.", Woody said cheering up a bit. "When last we meet you were just a wee child when you first came down the Rabits Hole."

Uraraka looked up the area where the fireplace and bed was under and saw the ceiling go straight up like it was a hole, "Is that what that's called? The Rabbits Hole?", she asked?

"The one and only.", Woody replied. "One of the very few way to get in and out of here."

Momo then turned to Woody and asked him, "Do you know how we can get out of here Woody?"

"Well dear lady I'm afraid there are only two ways; you either go up the way you came or go through me. And none of you don't look to be able to go back up so I guess you'll have to settle for the ladder.", Woody answered.

The teens looked up and saw that the top of the tunnel was enveloped in darkness, and there was no way of him getting back up! Tsyu turned to Woody and asked, "Isn't there any other way out?"

Woody shook his head( or whatever you would call it) and replied, "It's what I've told you or you stay right where you lot are and listen to my jokes for the rest of your lives, particularly I preferred you take that option.", he said hopefully.

"Okay can you please open up please?", Tour asked?

Woody sighed and grumbled something about not being appreciated and replied begrudgingly, "I can but first you gonna have to get smaller to walk through me."

Everyone was baffled by his statement and Kirishima asked, "And just how are we supposed to do that?"

"Simple, all ya have to do is take a swig of that bottle on the tea table behind ya.", Woody answered simply.

Everyone looked at the tea table and chair behind them but saw no bottle on the top of it. "What bottle?", Iida asked?

"The one right there.", he replied and motioned back over to the table. Everyone looked back to the tea table and suddenly a little glass bottle appeared out of nowhere! Izuku left the door and his friends as went to the table and picked up the bottle to examine it, it was big as two shot glasses and had a flower engraved on the front with a cork sealing it shut, it was filled a strange purple liquid that almost seemed to glow a little, along with the cork was tag tied to it that read 'Drink Me'.

Izuku was almost ready to pop the cork and take a drink when Momo stopped him and asked the door, "Even if this potion does what you say it does, being small only had so many advantages. What if I want to be big again?"

"Well that's simple, all you have to do is eat one of the cakes next to you.", he answered like it was obvious.

Suddenly a little wooden box appeared next to Izuku who opened it to find some kind of oval crackers filling the inside, each one was a different color with writing on all of them that read, 'Eat Me'.

"Just remember, a little goes a long way.", Woody warned.

"Why does this seem so familiar to me?", Tour said to herself.

Lida turned back to the door and asked, "How do we know this is safe for us?"

"Don't you trust me lad?", Woody asked.

Iida adjusted his glasses and in respictval tone replied, "No offense Woody, but it's really not wise to take advice from a talking inanimate object."

Woody groaned and rolled his eyes(screws) before saying, "Well you lot should! After all I am a, Doc-door."

"I can probably find that out.", Momo stated as she created a rack with two glass tubes and filled them with a strange clear liquid.

Izuku looked at the strange liquid wondering what it was, "What's that Momo?", he asked the girl.

"It's a special chemical that reacts to poisons or toxins, normally for medical use but I thought learning the structure of it might help in the future.", she explained as she took a cake crushed it up and placed it into a tube. Then she took the cork off the bottle and put a few drops into the other tube.

After a few minutes the two tubes showed no signs of, well anything. "Nothings happening?", questioned Mina.

"Then I guess it's safe for use to consume.", said Momo.

Izuku then turned back to Woody and said, "Okay Woody well take the potion and cake since their no way we can crawl through you." "You're younger self did that easily, but indeed you're right.", he agreed. "So will you open up for us?", Izuku asked.

"Gladly, but first you'll need to unlock me with the key."

"What key?", Tsyu asked?

"The one behind you."

Everyone looked back to the tea table only to see a little golden key glimmering on top. At this point everyone was beginning to sense a pattern, that or Woody was just trying to mess with him. Uraraka huffed angrily stomping her feet on the ground and complained to the door, "I wish you had told us that a bit earlier.", she stomped over to the table grabbed it and stomped back to woody, but now realizing how was she to unlock him?

His mouth was the keyhole so how was she going to do it, chock him? She looked back to her classmates and they all shrugged also not knowing how to unlock him.

Woody saw and understood their demilma, and reassuring her he said, "Don't get cold feet now las. Just pop the key into me hole and twist.", Wood then stood still with his keyhole mouth in the right position.

Before Uraraka could pop the key in Izuku stopped her and exclaimed, "Wait aminte!", Uraraka stopped and Woody looked at him inquisitively. "Woody do you know where Allen is?", at the mention of his name everyone got a look of surprize on their faces! They had been through so much between falling down a hole into a strange place and then meeting a sentient object that they forgot the reason they were probably down here in the first place!

Woody scrunched up his face like he was thinking and replied, "I'm afraid that I haven't seen dear Allen for quite a while. However, my gut tells me that he's probably having tea with the Mad hatter as we speak."

' _He doesn't have any guts so how can we trust that._ ', Tsyu said in her head.

"The Mad who?", Iida asked?

"Mad Hatter.", Woody corrected him. "Just asked around for direction I'm sure you'll find him that way."

Before Uraraka unlocked Woody Momo told everyone to take a 'cake' and hold onto it. Everyone took one of the weird cakes and placed it their pockets or held onto it. Izuku knew that Tour didn't have pockets or any clothing for that matter and offered to hold onto it for her. But when she turned around to ask him what he said before he automatically noticed that she wasn't holding the cake in her hands! Izuku turned red at the thought and brushed it off saying it was nothing.

Uraraka popped the key in Woody, twisted it, and Woody finally opened up. Everyone looked at the bottle still in Momos hands and wondered who should be the first to drink it? Izuku then took the bottle from the girls hands, and listening to Woodies previous instructions, only took a sip from the bottle. Everyone looked on in anticipation asto what might happen, but nothing happened to Izuku instead he licked his lips and said, "It's really good. Almost like a mixed flavor. Taste like...cherry-tart."

Momo took the bottle from the green haired teen and took a sip, "And custard."

Everyone passed around the bottle and described what they tasted. "Pine-apple.", Iida described.

"Roast turkey.", Uraraka described.

"Toffee.", Tsyu described.

"Hot buttered toast.", Mina described.

"Smoked fish.", Kirishima described.

"Fresh garlic bread.", Tour described.

Soon the teens polished off the whole bottle. After a moment they all looked the same with no change in size to be seen.

"You guys feel any different?", Izuku asked the group, to which they all shook their heads.

Suddenly Izuku's eyes began to feel heavy as if everything in the room was becoming larger. Though when he looked down he immediately noticed that it wasn't his vision making everything look big it was him who was getting small! And it wasn't just him, it was his whole group that started to shrink until they were only the size of Woodies arch!

"The potion actually worked! We shrunk!", cried Kirishima in astonishment!

"And now we can get through Woody.", Stated Tsyu as she pointed to the still opened door.

"No time to waste let go!", Iida exclaimed as he ran ahead of the group with rest of the running behind.

All the teens then ran through the now open door into the into what could only be described as a dark tunnel with a light at the end. Before Izuku ran too far from the opening with his friends he quickly turned around and shouted, 'Thanks for your help Woody. It was nice meeting you, again, I guess?!"

Woody called out from behind him, "No sweat lad it was good seeing you again too! And good luck out there! You're definitely going to need it.", he said the last part in a low tone. Suddenly Woody slammed shut and Izuku saw the door fade into nothing but a dirt dead end. No use in turning back now?", he thought to himself, and ran at full speed to catch up with his friends!

Once he caught up they were all on the other side of the tunnel in a very bright area. From the sounds and smells around them they could easily tell that they were outside but under some sort of heavy glare preventing them from seeing too much of what was around them. Momo then told the group to take out their cakes and eat it, if the shrinking potion works then so can the growth cakes. Izuku averted his eyes at Tour not wanting to know where she put hers.

Everyone ate their cakes girly and after a moment they all started to grow and grow and grow right back to their normal sizes! Once everyone was back to normal and regained their focus from getting dizzy from the size altering, they looked around at their surroundings and once they did it completely took all possible words from their mouths!

They all saw a scenery so beautiful, unique, and awe inspiring that it in the simplest of words possible, it stole his breath away! It was something of a cross between a forest and a valley; with tree, bushes, flowers, and mushrooms so large that it made Izuku feel like he had shrunken! Clear blue skies above with fluffy white and pink cloud that looked like cotton candy, crystal clear streams that trickled down rhythmically, it was all so surreal! The plants were also very unusual as not just for their size, but they looked very different; they were still green like anyone plant but their shapes all looked made up? Like something out of a child's mind, even the flowers and mushrooms colors looked like something had just decided to throw random colors together. Though in spite of all that they were still gorgeous without a doubt. Even the animals looked completely made up; the birds, the bugs, the fish, even the little creature that ran on the ground! Some looked like relatively normal animals with different colors, some were too big or too small for what they were, some looked like a two or even three way cross of different species! Though the sounds and smells of this place made it feel like a perfect, serene, peaceful, paradise of imagination!

However for Izuku it felt like it wasn't just awe inspiring, but familiar! He was getting his firm sense of deja vu yet again and it was making him really really nauseous! But the sense of awe for the scenery was enough to hold it back and down until it subsides.

"This place….it's seems so….familiar.", Izuku started as he walked along the dirt path. "This path, I remember it. But do I remember the way?", he asked himself as if the answer would come to him. He sighed, "At least the place where in is at least somewhat familiar."

"About time too, Izuku. And should hope it seems familiar too. I don't like to repeat myself no matter how long its been.", purred a familiar voice filled with cold malice.

Izuku and the rest of the teens tensed up and took fighting stances getting ready for whatever surprize that this place had to throw at them! Izuku frantically looked around the environment for whoever just spoke to him though only found nothing. There was no way he imagined that voice speak to him the rest of his friends definitely heard it seeing how on edge they were and their fighting stances.

Seeing no other option for finding the voice Izuku called out, "Who are you? Show yourself!", he demanded.

Suddenly at the other end of a small stream the air began to materialize a pair of yellow eyes, some stripes, and a large toothy grin. In a matter of moments a very large and very disturbing looking cat suddenly appeared out of thin air! Izuku and the rest of the teens were completely stunned at what they just say, not only for how it looked but for how it appeared. It was big as a child, a thin body accompanied with skin sticking right to its bony frame, its fur pattern(or lack thereof) highlighted all its bones like a bodysuit, the only copious amount of fur to be seen was on the tip of its tail like a paintbrush, huge claws and a large head accompanied by a grin that stretched ear to ear with the front teeth and bottom lip stained with blood. There was no way this thing was the one who spoke, right?

"Is this better?", asked the Cat.

Everyone's jaw dropped right to the floor when they heard the cat talk! How can an animal talk and look like that! Then again how can a door talk so this shouldn't be too much of a surprize.

"Who-who are you?", Izuku asked flabbergasted.

Then out of nowhere the strange Cat suddenly sprang from it spot and pounced on Izuku with such force it caused him to slide across the ground and stay pinned by the oddly heavily and strong creature! It gave an angry expression in its eyes while still smiling as it said to him in a very calm and malevolent tone, "Tell me Izuku, did you really forget or did you try to block us from your memories? How dare you forget me, my grin is unforgettable!"

Izuku was in shock and terrified at this point, along with the rest of his stunted group, "W-W-W-What are y-y-y-you talking ab-b-b-out?!", he stuttered out!

The cat squinted his eyes at Izuku's response and purred in the back of his throat as he said, "Hmmmm, it seems you really have forgotten. No matter, I've dealt with this sort of thing before so Im quite use to it.", suddenly the cat disappeared and then reappeared right back in it original spot where it sat like a pacient pet.

While Izuku was helped to his shaky feet by Iida. The armored teen asked Izukus question, "Who or what are you?", the cat opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by someone shouting.

"Wait a second!", Tour suddenly shouted! "Abstract objects in a wall, giant hole in the ground, backwards logic, talking inanimate objects, unnatural flora and fauna, weird talking cat that smiles and disappeared!", She began to count off everything on her fingers. "This is Wonderland! And you're The Cheshire Cat!", She exclaimed pointed to the environment and then the cat!

The Cat grinned at her and replied, "Right O' miss, wherever you are."

Iida made an expression as if his whole world was turned upside down and shatter at the same time."Wonderland! But Wonderlands just-." "A nonsensically fictitious story created for children?", the cat finished for him. "Yes! Exactly! This isn't real, none of it is! Not even you, your just some illusion made by some quirk!", Iida exclaimed trying to wrap his head around what was going on!

The Cat squinted his eyes at this like he was angry and asked, "Do you mean to say that you deny my own existence?"

"Exactly! You're not real and none of this is, it can't be!", Iida exclaimed!

The Cat laughed and Iida looked at the Cat with confusion. "You're very much aware of your surroundings, you're awake as are your friends, and you're sense are working just fine. Deny it all you like it won't do you any good in the end, all this is very much real and so am I, Tenya."

Iida paled at the mention of his name and asked with a nervous stutter, "How-How did y-you know my n-name?"

"I know everything about all of you, I've been watching, ever since you've been asking about Allen. Anything that has to do with Allen is my business, and anyone concerning themselves with Allen is also my business by default.", The Cat explained.

"You've been spying on us?", Izuku asked.

"Only recently, so I suggest you take my advice with post haste. Izuku.", replied the cat with a smile.

Izuku also paled at the mention of his name again and asked, "Do-Do I know you?"

The Cat shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid not, but I know you very well. Every since you're first visit down here when you were just a child."

"Deku-kun? Do you know this Cat?", Uraraka asked?

"I'm not sure honestly, just recently I remembered something about a weird cat that smiled a lot. Could you be that Cat I'm thing about?", Izuku asked the strange Cat.

The Cat only silently nodded in reply. Izuku staggered back as he stammered out, "No, it-it can't be! I-I don't even know you or th-this place, so how?!"

"A story for another day and age perhaps, but for now you all should be getting very afraid now that you're here.", said the Cat.

"Don't try to bully us cat! Were very much on edge already!", Momo scolded the Cat.

"Purrrrrfect, if you're not on edge then your taking up too much space.", purred the Cat.

"Not sure what you're going on about, but I hope we can get out of Wonderland.", Momo remarked confused.

"Abondade that hope, a new law reigns supreme in this Wonderland. Its swift justice all around, you best on you're guards.", The Cat warned in a malicious voice, and with that the cat began to disappear.

"Wait!", Izuku shouted at the half vanished cat! The cat reformed and looked at Izuku inquisitively. "You said that Allen's business is also your business right?", the Cat nodded. "Then have you seen Allen a-and our friends?!"

"Now now that's far too much to be asking me at once, Izuku. I may like you, but I don't like you that much. And you may want to be more descriptive of your friends I've seen a great deal of people recently.", remade the cat.

Izuku tapped at his chin and asked, "Have you seen a group of people like ours, in costumes, and around our age?"

"Indeed I have."

"Really! What did they look like?"

"One had a very delicious looking head, one had a head like a mountain, one looked like a strange octopus, one was short purple and crying, another was yellow and slo crying, one had lips as big as my paw, one had a tail, and one was very loud, angry, and would curse a lot.", the Cat described.

"That last one definitely sound like Bakugou-bro.", Kirishima stated.

"Do you know were they are and Allen too!?", Izuku asked the Cat.

The Cat waved its massive paw telling Izuku to be silent, "Now now Izuku, I only said I would tell you if I say you're friends. I never said I was going to lead you too them or Allen."

"What?! But we need your help! You're literally the only one that can help us!", Izuku exclaimed!

The cat looked around and then replied, "Hmm, so it seems I am. Though I only told you about your friends since you were only inquiring, now that you want something from me I want something from you. You scratch my back and I scratch yours, without my claws of corse."

Iida sighed and asked, "Alright Cat if it'll get you to talk then what do you want?"

The Cat then point with its right paw towards a floating teapot and honey jar flowing down nonstop into a pool. "You see that pool over their.", everyone nodded. "In it live some very tasty fish I'm very fond of. Unfortunately It's almost impossible to catch them since they swim at the bottom of the pool, and the honey makes it impossible for me to dip even a single paw in without it getting stuck. So here's the deal; catch me 20 fish and Ill help you, get more and I'll give you all something a bit extra."

"How are we supposed to catch the fish if the watters sticky and the fish swim at the bottom?", Mina asked.

"The fish like the liquid they live in are very flamboyant and always love to show off their golden glow, use this to your advantage.", and with that last phrase the Cat disappeared.

Everyone crowded around the pool that was no more than 6ft long and wide. There was no way fish could live in this! Especially since it's nothing but tea and honey. Though on closer inspection the teens could clearly see dozens of glittering shiny fish swimming at the bottom. The teens they groups around trying to throw ideas around on how they should catch the fish and what the Cheshire Cat said to them. The honey was too thick to drop a net down and the fish swam surprisingly fast in such a thick liquid.

"Well I think I can speak for everyone when I say we've exhausted all our options.", Stated Mina with a defeated sigh. "So what do you think the Cheshire Cat ment? Maybe it might help."

Izuku scratched his cheek as he repeated what the Cta had told them, "The fish like the liquid they live in are very flamboyant and always love to show off their golden glow. Guys I think we have to a lure the fish to the surface with something shiny."

"How are we supposed to do that? Even if the fish weren't so sparkly themselfs the honey is so shiny it make such a hash glare just to look at.", Tsyu stated.

"The one time I wish Aoyama was here to help us.", Tour remarked.

"It okay guys, we just need to go about this smartly. Now what do we have to work with?", Uraraka poundered.

Izuku looked around for something shiny to use, then his eyes fell on Iida and Momo and a light bulb went off in his head. "That it!", he shouted!

Everyone jumped in surprize at Izuku's revaluation! "What's it?!", Uraraka excliamed.

Izuku went back to his more shy attitude and trying not to stammer said, "Well, I, um, Momo can you create some rags and a container of wax?", Momo nodded and began to create the objects needed. "Iida-kun, can you stand still while we shin you're armor?"

"I shall be as still as statue!", Iida exclaimed while chopping his arm in the air.

"Everyone grab a rag and start shining.", Izuku told the rest of his group.

With that the teens rubbed Iidas armor till it was too bright to look at! Momo then created a fishing net and standing at one end of the pool with Tsyu waited patiently. Izuku gave the thumbs up and iida slid into the fishes view and began to strike a various amounts of different poses trying to reflect as much light as possible to alure the fish. And they didn't have to wait long as nearly all the fish swam to the surface trying to get a look at the shiny object standing above them, some even jumping out of the liquid just to get a look.

When Izuku counted about 20 fish he shouted, "NOW!", and the net flew into the water and pulled out a huge amount of the shiny fish! In fact when they brought the net filled with fish to land they realized they actually caught every fish in the whole pool!

Now all they had to do was find Cheshire Cat and give him the fish he want, if they could find him that is. As they waited they son realized that they fish they caught just minutes ago were slowly disappearing into thin air! Soon one by one every last fish was gone leaving nothing behind but an empty net and some very shocked teens! Suddenly the Cheshire Cat appeared with his usual grin and some golden scales stuck to his teeth.

With a satisfied burp he said, "Well I'm very pleased with what you've done, not only did you manage to get 20 fish like I requested, but you got the whole school. I haven't seen anyone do that since Allens first visit down here.", the Cat licked his paw as the teens waited impatiently for him to give them what they wanted. The Cat finished and said, "Well a deals a deal, and I'm a puss of my word. So I'll give you a direct path to either you're friends or Allen and I'll tell you the whereabouts of the other you don't choose."

"Why can't you just lead us to both?", Mina asked.

"You're friends and Allen are in two different places, and besides I only said I was going to give you directions to one. So which is it?", asked the Cat.

"Our friends obviously.", Kirishima stated as a matter of fact.

"Are you so sure about that?", asked the Cat?

Everyone looked at the Cat inquisitively, as he continued, "If you find Allen, you, you're friends, and everyone else the fell down here will be given a one way ticket of of here. However, if you decide to find your friends, sure youll find them safe and sound, but you'll be behind on time and Allen may very well move someplace else by that time.", he explained with malice in his grinning voice.

"Well go for our friends first and then we'll find Allen afterwards, and besides that I feel you're not telling the whole truth on things. Especially regarding our friends.", Izuku accused the Cat.

The Cat chuckled and replied, "And you're sense have lead you right."

"What did you do with our friends you monster!", Uraraka shouted!

"Oh I didn't do anything. I admit I meet them the same way I meet all of you. They wanted directions and I made the same deal with them as I did you. However the angry blond one with exploding hands wanted nothing to do with it so he tried to kill me. Naturally he failed, and in the end they didnt scratch my back but I certainly scratched theirs, with my claws.", grinned the cat with sadistic pleasure.

"YOU mangy-", Mina began to say while welling up with anger! Until the cat cut her off saying, "Like I said before I didn't nothing to them, I simply lead them astray. And that's why you must choose carefully, for if you chase two rabbits they'll both get away."

Everyone was quite as they though over frantically what they should do! If they search out Allen he might not be in the spot the Cheshire Cat says he is, but if he is then Allen could get all of them out of Wonderland without having to search for the rest of the heros! At the cost that something bad might happen to their friends. If they seek their friends they very well may loose Allen altogether in this strange world!

Izuku took a deep breath and with determination in his eyes looked right at the Cat and said, "We'll find our friends first and then Allen! I'd never risk the safety of my fellow heros no matter the cost! No tell us Cat!", he ordered the cat!

The Cat smiled wide and replied, "Very well, have it your way. I'm a Puss of my word and as my word dictate I owe you an explanation on Allen. Right now he's having tea with the Mad Hatter, and knowing how long his parties go you actually might be able to catch Allen before he leaves. That is to say he dose leave. As for your friends I'll send you on the most direct path.", everyone in the group breathed a sigh of relief knowing their short journey would already be half over. "But in the form of a riddle."

"Oh come on!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Why am I not surprised."

The Cat waited patiently for everyone to stop their complaining, and when Izuku saw what the Cat was waiting for he immediately quoted his group down.

The Cat smiled at this and started his riddle, "Three paths stretch on one road, two of them lie on the road and one tells true. Be wary of whispers and gossip you hear for too could be telling you lies. Listen very close at what they say, but be warned for one thing said by two could mean the opposite of the lone one that tells true.", and with that the Cat disappears once more into nothing, leaving only its smile behind.

When the Cat was out of sight the hero noticed something they hadn't; just ahead of them stretch out the road branching off into three different parts, all of which were blocked off by a wall of thick flowers. One road had red flowers, another yellow, and the last had green flowers. The hero's walked up to the paths trying to decide which ones to take and stacking their heads at the Cheshire Cats riddle, but what did it mean?!

Everyone was quickly getting anxious and frustrated, Iida saw this and with authority tone stated, "Alright everyone let's calm down and carefully analyze the situation and the riddle. All riddles have the answers laser in them we just have to take it piece by piece."

Tsuyu was the first to break down the first part of the riddle, which was also the easiest to figure out, " _Three paths stretch on one road, two of them lie on the road and one tells true._ Kero, I think the first part means that one of these three roads lead to where we want to go. When he said that two roads lie think he meant that two of them lead us astray and only one leads us the right way. Kero."

Momo tries her hand to decipher the second part, " _Be wary of whispers and gossip you hear for too could be telling you lies._ ' I'm not sure how a path could whisper and gossip?"

"I think it was referring to the flowers.", Toru offered.

"That crazy talk a flower can't speak, right?", Kirishima questioned.

"If doors can talk along with Cats then I'm sure flowers can do the same.", replied Mina. "Now What did the riddle say? Be aware of whispers?", Mina then put her ear to the red flowers and just nearly heard a very faint noise coming from them.

' _follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Follow me.',_ Mina just nearly heard the flowers whisper over and over.

"The flowers are whispering!", Mina shouted! "And their saying to follow them, come on guys!", Mina was just about to march on when Izuku firmly grabbed her arm!

"No Mina-chan we can't! Remember the last part of the riddle?", he told the pink girl.

" _Listen very close at what they say, but be warned for one thing said by two could mean the opposite of the lone one that tells true._ ", Uraraka repeated the last verse.

"I think it means that two of the path will lie to us and one tells the truth. Two will tell the truth but it'll be a lie, and the one that lies with be telling the truth.", Izuku explains.

"So which ones are which?", Toru asked.

"Let's listen to what all the flower say and then move from their.", Uraraka suggested.

Tsuyu and Kirishima put their ears to the yellow and green flowers and listened closely to what they whispered. When Kirishima heard what the yellow flower whispered he told the group that they said, ' _follow me._ ' when Tsuyu brought her ear up from the green flowers she told them that they whispered to her, ' _don't choose me._ ' Everyone pondered with one another trying to figure out if which path to take, as trusting the Cats word at this point seemed almost a death sentence. Then again they did help him and he gave them pretty straight forward answers, all things considered. Though in the case of their other classmates they were lead astray unpourpse for not helping the Cat.

Izuku was the only one to act as everyone else was either too scared or unsure of making the decision. So he walked up to the green flowers that whispered, don't choose me, and touched them. When he did, the foliage all around the path immediately opened into a long stretching dirt path that faded into the distance and darkness of the forest.

Uraraka came up behind Izuku and asked in a worrier tone, "Are you sure this is the path we should take Deku-kun?"

Izuku breathed to calm himself and replied, "Three path, two lies, and one truth. All of which that tell the opposite of what they mean. I believe this is the right path."

"Then I trust you're decision Deku-kun!", Uraraka exclaimed with trust!

Soon after, everyone else in their group told Izuku they trusted him to lead them through their next path. Izuku smile at his friends with a overflow feeling of joy briming inside of him at all of their combined truest for him.

He looked ahead of the road and began to walk through, ready to face what other madness might come before them next!

The hero's trudged through the wilds of the thick forest with all its strange sounds seeming to come from all different direction making the teens nearly jump from their skin at even the slightest noise! Eventually Izuku saw a light at the end of their floral cavern and told everyone that they were almost out! At said news everyone immediately pushed on Izukus back forcing him to start running as fast as his friends pushed him to get out of the claustrophobic environment that almost seemed to be pushing on their backs as well! After several moments of running or shoving, everyone flopped out of the tunnel and into a far more open area where they all painted from all the running and stress. While just behind them the foliage path seemed to close off behind them and once more leaving nothing behind except a wall of thick greenery.

What stood before them was almost the same as when they first came into the forest, only this time it was far more open with more than enough space for the hero's to walk in their own personal space. The hero's continued on the path, as there was only one, while listing and watching the strange flora and fauna pass them by. The soon fell dead in their tracks when they came up against a very imposing obstacle! A wall. And a big one at that, it looked like the sheri face of a cliff wall only at the bottom and ran up a nearly perfect 90 degree angle while also looking to be polished smooth. As if someone cut into the ground with a sharp knife and raised up the huge sab of earth that stood taller than a skyscraper!

Everyone looked at the imposing wall of stone while Kirishima asked the obvious, "How the heck are we supposed to climb that!?"

"I don't know about you guys but I have my way covered.", Tsyu croaked as she jumped as high as she could and began climbing the wall with her natural quirk.

"Asui-san! Don't leave us!", Izuku paled with fear!

Tsyu climbed down the wall and poking Izuku teasingly with her tongue replied, "Don't get so work up Midori-chan I was only kidding. And I told you to call me Tsy."

"Sorry Asui, er, Tsu-chan. And don't scare us like that again!", He apologized and scolded the frog girl!

"Tsu-chan can you carry all of us over the wall?", Momo asked the frog girl still clung to the wall.

Tsy placed a finger to her chin and replied, "I can, but have to take everyone up one at a time."

"And we really don't have the pleasure of time.", Iida remarked. "Momo can you make a really long letter to speed things up a bit or maybe some climbing gear. You too Uraraka-san, can you float us all up in one go?", he asked the girls.

"A latter would most likely be insufficient, but climbing gear I can make with ease.", the tall girl replied.

"I can, though it's such a long ways up even for me to do. If I were to do everyone at once or one at a time I'd probably be incapacitated by my nausea.", the space themed girl replied.

"If I could make a suggestion for your predicament.", offered a new voice.

Everyone looked at each other to see who spoke, though it was quickly apparent that no one out of their group did. It didn't take everyone too long to realize who did talk and soon the Cheshire Cat appeared on a lower cliff ledge above them grinning widely as usual.

"What do you want Cat?!", Uraraka spat at the creature.

The Cat looked disappointed at her attitude and replied, "Oh don't be like that, and here I thought we were starting to become friends."

"Ha! ' _Friends'_ Yeah that's real funny.", she replied back sarcastically.

"And what you're suggestion Cheshire?", Izuku cut in a nicely as he could. It was apparent the Cat was a louse, yet a reliable louse no less. Whether the liked it or not he knew this place and they need his help.

The Cat then motion to an unusual mushroom colored purple with a pink swirl going around it. "Use the environment around you, this place can be your casket or your playground. All you have to do is be smart.", the Cat explained and then disappeared in a flash.

"What do you think he meant by that?", Tour asked as soon as she was sure the Cat was gone.

Izuku walked over to the strange fungus, that was no bigger than a kitchen table, and thought over what the Cheshire Cat meant by this. He always talked in riddles and perplexing questions in order to help, so this was definitely one of thoses. "I think we have to use this mushroom to get us over the cliff.", Izuku offered.

"Midoriya don't be ridiculous, how is this fungus gonna help us get over a wall _that_ big!", Kirishima exclaimed motioning to the wall!

Izuku decided to trust what his insects were telling him and jumped on top of the mushroom. When he did the toadstool acted like a trampoline and bounced him into the air. And by bounced I mean launched him like a rocket! Izuku screamed as he hurled upwards through the air at breakneck speed! He didn't feel this kind of air pressure going over his face since he hitched a ride on All Mights leg when the first meet! When Izuku's accent finally stopped he saw he was at the top of the cliff, though the excitement was short lived as he forgot the most important rule of jumping. Land on what you're jumping to! And soon found himself falling back down to earth at breakneck speeds again rusing head first to the ground! Everyone gasped at the sight of their friends decent to a sudden stop!

"Uraraka you gotta slow him down!", Iida shouted in fear!

Though Uraraka never go a chance to reply or even move to save Izuku as he fell faster than he ascended, and right on on top of the mushroom! The mushroom then bounced him back in the air once again as soon as he hit! Izuku screamed as he reassented up the cliff, but this time stabilized himself in the air and position himself to fall on the ledge this time! And with luck he did just that and landed right on the very top with a cliche superhero landing. Izuku stood up and breathed out a sigh of relief from the stress and fear coursing through his veins along with all the screaming he did.

As he composed himself he didn't hear his class speaking at the bottom of the cliff, or Uraraka suddenly bouncing on the mushroom, or Uraraka shrill screams of joy as she ascended up in the air, or her yelling 'LOOK OUT!' just before she fell right on top of Izuku! Yep, he definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Ow, that landing sure hurt.", Uraraka said to herself.

She then heard a muffled noise, she looked down at what or who she landed on. When she realized it was Izuku she immediately sprang off of him! Izuku let out a gasp for air as Uraraka landed on his face, chest first and nearly suffocated him in the process.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!", she apologized repeatedly.

Izuku waved it off saying, "It's fine really."

Suddenly Izuku heard another scream and saw Momo fly through the air and soon after came crashing down his face! This time butt first. Uraraka stood by with a shocked and embarrassed expression as she what're the whole thing happen.

Momo, who had her eyes closed, slowly opened her eyes from her hands. When she noticed she wasn't flying through the air and on solid ground, she sighed with relief while saying to herself, "Well that wasn't too bad. At least I landed on something soft."

"Momo get off of him!", Uraraka shouted at the girl.

"Him?", she asked back. Suddenly she looked down at who she landed on, and just like Uraraka, sprang off Izuku and began to profusely apologize.

Izuku yet again waved it off and in a half suffocated voice squeaked out, "It fine, but could you please move me before someone else lands on my body."

Though as if fate was try to have its jollies with him, yet another scream was heard and a body flew through the air. "Oh crap!", Uraraka shouted as she desperately tried to move her friend out of the firing line!

Though it was too late yet again and this time Mina came down on Izuku more gracefully, as her feet landed on his stomach!

"And she sticks the landing!", the pink girl shouts as she raised her hands in the air!

"Mina get off of Izuku!", the other two girls shout at her!

Mina gives them both a confused look before looking down and seeing the green haired boy. She quickly hopped off his diaphragm and apologized nonchalantly. Izuku only made a wheezing noise as he tried to speak, and Uraraka translated knowing what he was trying to say.

"We should move him before some else comes.", the space girl said quickly.

"Good idea.", the other two girls agree quickly and moved Izuku out of the way just in time for Tour to fly through the air and land on her face.

Soon the rest of the hero's were at the top while Uraraka and Momo tried to help the slightly injured and winded Izuku recover after being crushed by three girls all at once. When Izuku regained his composure he rejoined the group who were now standing in one spot staring at something. When he joined them, instead of seeing a winding dirt road ahead of them leading into the forest, he saw the shier faced cliff drop down yet again and this time down into a dark bottomless pit! Around the pit were slabs of earth floating in mid air with small pieces of greenery growing on them. In addition their were also a few steam vents blowing out contacts streams of hot air, they too were floating in the air being suspended by only an airplane propellor. On the far end of the cassem was the dirt path they were following and rushing next to it was a river that pooled into a waterfall falling down the pit.

"I thought after we climbed that cliff we just be able to continue our walk to the rest of the class. But now we have to somehow cross this bottomless cavern!", Tsyu exclaimed with concern!

"I think we may need-.", Kirishima began until Iida cut him off, "You're not seriously think about asking the Cheshire Cat for help are you?", he asked with distance in his voice.

"You called sir?", asked the Cheshire Cat as he suddenly reappeared next to Iida, causing the teen to jump!

"Don't do that! I nearly jumped off the edge!", he scolded the cat!

"That would be a pity, wouldn't it. Now you say you need my help?", the Cat asked?

Iida was about to say no when Mina covered his mouth saying yes quickly. The Cat smiled and said, "Like I said before all you have to do is be smart and use the world around you to your advantage. You can make this nightmare you're own personal daydream."

Izuku heard the Cats advice and looked around on their small platform of earth for anything that could help them. Then his eyes fell upon another mushroom like the one that catapulted them over the wall, only this one was a different color being red with a yellow swirl. The Cheshire Cat saw Izuku wonderings and said, "Very good Izuku, you've learned quite fast haven't you."

Izuku scratched the back of his head in awkward nervousness from the praise and replied, "Well I've always been told I was a fast learner. But, uh, this mushroom is different from the last one?", Izuku asked the Cat as he nodded in agreement. "Then how is it different from the other one at the bottom of the cliff?"

The Cat smiled and explained almost menacingly, "Well for one it doesn't have the same springiness as the other, so if you're not careful then you can find yourself on a one way trip to a bottomless stop. So you'd better time you're just just right."

"How far will its, what did you call it, springiness get us over this casem?", Izuku asked.

"About as far as the nearest earthen platform.", The Cat explained motioning to the nearest floating chunk of earth.

"That's no good at all.", Momo suddenly sated.

"What do you mean by that Momo-san?", Kirishima asked the girl.

"I've gone over a few calculations in my head even if we make over to the first sky island we'll never make it across to the next four even with the bouncy mushrooms.", she explained with dread and fear.

"Then are we just gonna be stuck here?!", Tour shouted!

The cat rolled his eyes and replied in annoyed tone, "Oh please, you're more than clever. Steam provides locomotion. See the breeze and ride the wind. Get across first and I'll explain more.", and again the Cat disappeared.

Izuku walked up the the mushroom and taking few steps back he ran at full speed and jumped on the mushroom! He felt the familiar bouncing sensation as he impacted the fungi, though it was much weaker by compassion and more like a trampoline rather than a rocket. Izuku soured through the air like a pro hero jumping from roof to roof and landed with expertise on the platform. He called over to the rest of the group to jump over and one by one the rest of the teens very carefully jumped from one end to the other. Once all the teens were at the other side the Cheshire Cat reappeared.

"Now what?", Tsyu asked the Cat?

"Jump.", it replied simply.

"And how do you suppose we do that?", Uraraka asked the Cat hashrasly.

The Cat simply smiled like a know-it-all and replied, "Like so much in life, keeping you're nicker dry depends on timing. The spouts the goal, you get their in stages, no time for tea."

Izuku looked between the new red mushroom that just sprouted and the first flying steam vent. He looked over the edge and saw the blackness stretch before him and it made a cold shiver run up his spine as he gulped nervously.

The Cheshire Cat saw this and console the green haired boy, "Steady now, gather you're nerve then jump to the first vent, then the next, and ride the currents up.", and with that last line the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

Izuku took a deep breath and and backed up once more, he looked a head towards the steam vent and channing all his wit and will power he ran forward and jumped off the mushroom in a big bounce! As predicted he didn't have enough momentum to make it across the the next island and insead made it only to the steam vent. He felt a rush of hot air rush over his whole body as he felt himself being carried up by the intense air! The air current pushed him up and over to the next island where he landed without trouble. After a sigh of relief and some encouragement to the rest of his team, like before, one by one they all came across the steam vent and to the island Izuku was on.

The last two island in between the end other side were much different as the next one had two steam vents to ride over, and the last one had three! The hero's breathed deeply to calm themselves and after revving themself up for the task at hand each one of them jumped off the next mushroom and between the two vents to the next island. From their they jumped off the next mushroom to the three vents and finally to the other side of the casum. One by one they came from the last vent to the other side breathing heavily in nervous relief. Until Mina, who was last, was push off by the last vent and missed her landing! She screamed as she felt herself fell out of the air only to suddenly stop her decent as quick as it began! She opened her tightly shut eyes and saw Tsyu's tongue wrapped around her body! The frog girl then hoisted the pink girl onto solid ground where she flopped onto her back in relife.

"Thanks Tsu, if you hadn't caught me Id have been a goner.", she thanked her friend.

"What are friends for.", the frog girl replied back.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this.", Kirishima said ahead of the group.

The rest of the teens walked over to what Kirishima was looking at and saw what could only be described as a ramp. Descending downwards and curving all over the place eventually going out of sight to who knows where at the bottom that could actually be seen.

"Well I guess we have only one way to go, and that's down.", Iida stated.

"I'm pretty sure if we try to slid down with our feet well all come tumbling down. We should find a more safer approach.", Tsu offered.

Everyone looked around or thought to themselves about what they should to slid down the ramp without killing themselves. Suddenly Momo shouted, "Eureka I've got it!", everyone looked over to the girl in question as she jumped over to a large leafy plant and ripped off one of it giant leaves. She placed it near the edge of the ramp and sitting in it like a sled she explained, "Well ride down on the leaves, everyone grab one and start sliding.", and with that she pushed off and slid down the slope leaving here friends the dust.

Everyone quickly ripped off a leaf from the plant and began to slid down the ramp after Momo. Everyone yelled with glee as they slid down while twisting and weaving around the curves with the wind push hard against their faces! The only person not enjoying the experience was Iida who lost control of his leaf and began spinning around and he slid at top speed!

"Make-it-stop!", he begged while spinning around.

"Iida-kun!", Izuku exclaimed as he tried to reach out for his friend, only to then be dragged into the same situation with him, and then Kirishima soon after! The girls could only watch on as their male friends spun around like toy tops, unable to help out of fear they two would get caught up with them.

In a matter of minutes the hero's eventually found themselves at the bottom of the slide with three very dizzy boys barely managing to stand up on two feet with swirls in their eyes. Izuku eventually got his feet with shaky knees only to be supported by Uraraka to keep him from falling over. Kirishima and Iida fared only slightly better as they were able to find their equaliberem a bit quicker and stand on their feet shakily.

Kirishima raised his hand in the air and said in a dizzy voice, "let's do-that-again!"

Iida managed to point himself in the red haired teens direction and sloppily chopping his arm in the air shouted, "No! Let's-never!", though he never finished as he then immediately bent over and vomited on the ground! When he emptied his stomach he finished his thought from before after wiping his mouth, "Let's never do that again!"

Toru then started to sniff the air loudly and then half shouted, "Yuck! What's that awful stench!"

Everyone followed in the invisible girls motion and also sniffed the air only to immediately regret it! If hideous could smell then this air would do it! Everyone punched their noises or tried to restrain the urge to vomit from the awful order!

"What is that!? It's smells like something died in a sewer but never fully decayed!", Tsu stated!

"I don't know but it's coming from the exact spot the road is leading us.", Mina motion to where the road lead!

"Well then I guess we have no choice.", Uraraka remarked begrudgingly.

Before they left Momo handed everyone two little rubber objects that looked like ear plugs. "Uh thanks Momo, but we need something for smell not noise.", Mina remarked as she looked at the strange objects.

"There supposed to be for your nose not your ears.", Momo explained as she placed one in each of her nostrils.

The other teens followed her and soon had the fresh and wonderful aroma of lavender fill their noses. "Thanks Momo that's way better.", Izuku thanked the girl with relife.

The teens then made their way from the slid and up the path to whatever was sinking so badly! As they walked the noticed the small stream that was next to them started to foram with the road turning into a large puddle path. They splashed across the toe deep water and soon realized that it was also changing color; from clear to a very light red. Soon the water keeping changing to a deeper and deeper red until they couldn't tell if it was water anymore! Then they saw a clearing not too far ahead and when they walked over to it they saw something that shook the hero's to their cores!

Lying stomach down on a small mound of dirt, like a mini island, was the decayed bones of a giant creature! They soon realized that the water they were trudging through wasn't water at all, but instead blood that gushed out from the creature! Everyone was disturbed and creeped out by this realization and tried their best to find a spot out of it!

Now to say the thing was huge would be an understatement, it was almost a big as mout lady was tall! It was a hexoplus with four limbs and two wings, the front libs were much shorter then the back ones and the wings looked massive enough to fly the creature. It had a long tail and snake like neck with rows of spikes on them. The head was probably the hardest to describe since it was like no creature to describe, it had a dental pattern similar to that of a horse with teeth the stuck out in the front, a gap in the middle, and teeth in the back, also all the teeth were ground sharp! Most unusual thing of all was an object lodged and protruding from the skeletons skull. If Izuku didn't know any better he would say that the object almost looks like a knife! But that's just silly, right?

Suddenly the Cheshire Cat appeared on the skeletons shoulder blade and looking towards the object in the skulls head remade, "The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen and always ready at your service.", as he spoke the object shifted and then popped right out of the skull! It floated over to Izuku where it hung in the air by his face as if it expected him to grab it.

Izuku immediately recognized this blade as the one Allens used! He touched the hilt and it immediately dropped from the air into his hands where he fumbled with it! When he got hold of the weapon he noticed two things; its weight, weighting much more than a whole chicken. And its design, on the blade were bits of dried blood and a leaf design painted into it along with small engravings edged into the hilt and paml.

He nervously looked between the weapon and the Cat while saying, "Um, thanks I guess? But really we don't need this and were really not looking for a fight."

"That's a pity, ones certainly looking for you.", the Cat replied as it disappeared once again.

"What do you think he meant by that?", Kirishima asked?

"I don't know and I really don't wanna find out.", replied Izuku while looking at the knife.

"Well then I guess you can just leave that thing where we found it. We have quirks so it not like we really need a weapon.", Uraraka prompted him.

"I think we should keep it with us.", said Izuku, which made everyone look at him in surprize! "I know it might sound crazy but think about it. Whatever the Cheshire Cat has told us something its has always come in handy.", everyone could help but agreed with Izuku on that. "Also I recognize this blade, it belongs to Allen. Once we find the rest of our class maybe we can use it to track him down."

Everyone nodded or verbally agreed with Izuku as the green haired teen placed the object careful into a proper holster, provided by Momo, and began to make their way out of the gross places inhabited by the weird giant skeleton. Once the walked halfway of the skeletons body it immediately disintegrate into dust with a large and loud crunch which caused everyone to jump! Once they were sure nothing else would happen the teen then ran right out of the area and didn't stop running until they were out of breath!

Once they stopped they took to lying on the ground or archer over painting heavily! Once they caught their breaths something else caught their sight. Right now they stood in the middle of another yet smaller clearing with strange black ooze covering a good portion of it in large puddles! Everyone was skeeved out by this area just as much as the other and quietly agreed on leaving this place effective immediately.

Though before they left they heard a strange bubbling noise, like something raising to the surface. They looked around and saw several of the black ooze puddles bubbling like boiling water! Then out of nowhere around five or so puddles raisers in the air forming big mounds of black goo! They took a crud form with a big bulky body and short yet strong looking arms, the wide shoulders had bits of itself bubbling up and spreading more of its body around the area, in the center of the things chest popped out the most grotesque part! A pure white, eyeless, emotionless baby doll head! If that wasn't enough, the things actually made noises exactly the same to a crying baby mix with a demonic tone in it!

The hero's were horrified by these monsterties as they never seen some so twisted on their whole lives! (apart from Nomu) The hero's then got into defensive and offensive stances waiting for the things to make their first move!

"Everyone stay together! We don't know what they are or how they fight! But their obviously not human so don't hold back!", Izuku shouted to his teammates over the earpericing sounds of the things shrill baby like cry's!

The things wasted no time in attacking and giggles while doing so! The one nearest to them lunged forward and tried to bash them with its thick goofy arm like a flail! The teens dodged the sloppy attack with ease only to be attacked from both sides by two other things with the same sloppy attack! They just managed to dodge their attacks as well and soon the teens were on the offensive knowing how they fight!

Mina colagated acid on her arms and threw huge globes of it at two of the things! Iida ran circles around one of the things and when he got a perfect opening he reception blasted the thing in two parts! Uraraka floated boulder in the air and drops on three of them! Izuku finished off the last two with single shoot style kick reducing them to liquid!

The teens stood their breathing heavily from the stress and fear from fighting the strange things! The breathed breaths of relief or wiped their brows off of sweat. They then strayed to high five one another from their victory, though it was short lived as the pieces of the things started to refoam back together becoming whole and new as of nothing happened to them! The things screamed their baby voices as they attached the hero's again with the same strategy! The hero's repeated what they did before, destroying the things and reducing them to pieces or just goo, only for them to reform good as new only moments later!

The hero's fought for what felt like hours on end and they were getting exhausted real fast! No matter what they did to these things they never stayed down, tried, or died! They just came back every time in prime fighting form every single time!

"How do we kill these things!? They just keep coming back!", Kirishima shouted in a ragged breaths!

Suddenly Uraraka had a light bulb go off in her head and she shouted towards Izuku, "Deku-kun! The knife, use it!"

"Are you sure that gonna work!?", Toru shouted!

"What other option do we have!?", Tsy shouted!

At the moment, Izuku was in hand to slime hand battle with one of the things as it tried to close in on him. Laughing and giggling as if to mock him while seemingly gaining the upper hand, while Izuku become more and more fatigue by the minute! Izuku collided a puch with the things arm and it flew right off its body, only for it to grow back only second later and attack again! It swung its arm at Izukus head only for him to duck under it and slid through its stubby legs! Izuku shot up behind the thing and punched it in the back, only for it to stagger from the impact and whirl around for another hit! Izuku jumped over its attack and landed on its head, as he tried to push off the thing grabbed Izuku's leg and threw him into a nearby tree! Izuku gasped for breath from the impact knocking the wind out of him as he slid down the tree! The thing giggled as it slowly made its way over to the injured Izuku ready to bash his head in! Izuku's breath was ragged and his vision was blurry, he couldn't even make out his friends from the black goo things or even the one that had him cornered like a rat! All while the rest of the teens had their hands full trying to tent with their own goo creatures and completely unable to help their friend! The thing stood only inches from Izuku as it giggled demonically while raising its arm in the air for the killing blow!

"DEKU-KUN!"

"MIDORIYA!"

"MIDORIYA-CHAN!"

In a flash of final desperation Izuku shut his eyes, grabbed the knife from the holster, and yanked it out in front of him as the thing brought down its arm! Suddenly the sound of childlike scream with a demonic over tone crashed against Izuku's ears! He slowly opened his eyes only to see he was very much alive and the goo thing that had him cornered was now holding the stump of its arm in its opposite hand with the limb laying on the floor as it screamed in agony! Izuku looked down at the knife with the creature black remain staining it and then back at the creature! He gripped the knife tight in his fist and lunged at the creature slashing wildly! The creature screamed from every gash it took until it stopped moving altogether and fell to the floor in a huge pile of itself! Its black boy melted into the ground with only the the baby doll mask to litter the ground! Izuku know at that moment that the thing was finally dead!

"MIDORIYA HELP!", Izuku whipped his head around to see Kirishima barely holding his ground against one of the black things!

Izuku dashed over to his friend with full cowling and began to slashed at that one until it too melted into the ground leaving only the baby doll mask behind! Izuku breathed heavily as he looked around at his other friends barely being able to hold their own against the black creatures! Izuku took a deep breath and dashed over to every goo creature slashing them apart piece by piece and one by one until there were none left!

Izuku finally collapsed on the ground breathing ragged from the fighting and his previous injuries! Soon his friends joined him laying or sitting on the ground next to him breathing heavily!

"I ( **huff** ) thought we were ( **huff** ) going to die!", Momo huffed.

"Me ( **huff** ) too.", Uraraka huffed.

"That was ( **huff** ) too close!", Tsy huffed.

"Hey guy?", Tours disembodied voice asked. Everyone turned to the gloved and boot lying on the ground. "What now? Where do we go from here?"

As if someone was listening to them a section of plant life opened in the forest revealing the dirt path they had been taking. "Well I guess that answers that question.", Kirishima stated in half shock.

* * *

 **New Item Acquired: The Vorpal Blade.**

 **A strange blade made from an unknown metal.**

 **The balde produces a strange humming sound as if it were alive.**

 **Can cut through or destroy most Wonderland objects.**

 **Can damage and kill any living thing in Wonderland.**

 **Can never be lost by its owner.**

 **Can only be used at close range.**


	9. Chapter 9

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! Sorry about the two parter...except Im not! *Cue evil laughter!* Okay but on a more serious note this chapter took me much longer to write than I expected and was much longer then I expected so I decided to split it up in order to give myself some breathing room for creating a many chapters as I can. So thanks for being patient and be sure to get ready for more madness to come in later chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Izuku through the Vale of Tears. Part. 2**

 **Last Time**

 _As if someone was listening to them a section of plant life opened in the forest revealing the dirt path they had been taking. "Well I guess that answers that question.", Kirishima stated in half shock._

 **Now**

Once the teens had caught their breath and picked themselves off the floor they all grouped together helping one another either walk or just stand up. Then made their way through the tunnel of greenery which was a long narrow path just like the one they took from the door into Wonderland. When they came to the other side they found themselves in a low light area made by the trees creating a natural canopy. Only bits of light streamed through the foliage creating a soothing atmosphere along with the sounds of birds chirping. Which was a very nice change from the area they were currently in. The entire area was circle and had no sign of the path leading out ward, in fact the whole place was a dead end with trees and huge slabs of stone forming a wall around the area. The only thing to bee seen in this place was a giant bottle that flowed forth a never ending supply of it contents that pooled onto the ground. Strangest thing of all was the fact that the bottle and its contents looked very familiar?

"Hey guys, does that bottle look familiar to you?", Mina stated?

"Thats because its is familiar. It looks exactly like the bottle we drank to get out of the rabbits hole with the talking door!", Kirishima started remembering the bottles labe!

"Only this one is bigger.", Izuku pointed out.

"I wonder if it has the same properties?", Momo wondered?  
Suddenly the Cheshire Cat near the bottle as it connect pooled onto the ground in a large puddle. It opened its mouth to speak when Iida cut it off running towards the creature and shouting at it chopin his arms in the air, "What were those things!"

"What things?", the Cheshire Cat asked innocently?

"You know what I'm talking about! Those things that tried to kill us! The huge black goo things with baby doll heads!", Iida screamed at the Cat.

The Cat smiled as if he remembered and replied, "Oh! You refer to the Ruins. More specifically the Insidious Ruins, which you meet."

"The what?", Izuku asked?

"Hideous creatures that take all manner of forms that run amok across Wonderland, turning it into the mad world you see before you.", the Cat explained.

"I always though Wonderland was always mad to start with?", Tour question.

"Oh don't get me wrong ever since its creation it was mad from the very start, though it was controlled madness. Now it's uncontrolled, unrivaled, unsprung, and untempered!", exclaimed the Cat. "And as I said before; a new law reigns supreme in this Wonderland, it's very rough justice all around."

"And why didn't you tell us about those what-a-ma-call-ems before!", Mina snapped at the Cat!

"Did I not tell you that a fight would be looking for you?", asked the Cat? "And it seems that you heed my advice in using the Vorpal blade, well done. I suggest to keep it close to you at all times, for it maybe you're one divider between life and an early grave.", the Cat said cynically.

"Well thanks for the advice, I guess. Now could you give us some more in telling us how to get out of...here?", Kirishima asked?

The Cat motion to the giant potion and instructed with a grin, "Although lacking a bathing costume, a plunge in that pool is in order."

"And how do we know this potion is safe for us? The talking door-Woody-said a little goes a long way, and now you're telling us to submerge ourselves in it?", Mina asked incredulously?

"Have I lead you all astray thus far in your journey?", the Cat asked back with a sense of hurt in his voice.

Izuku wiggled from Uraraka grasp as he stood up straight, "It's alright guys, I'll be the first one to test the potion."

Before he could take another step forward Kirishima put his arm between the green haired boy and the potion. The green haired boy looked at his red haired friend, who had a very serious expression on his face, and said firmly, "No dude, you've already been the guinea pig for this crazy worlds workings for too long! Let us man up and jump into the fire first!"

Izuku was both expected to hear something like this and completely stunned by his friends statement! It made him feel grateful and nervous at the same time that his friends were looking out for him and willing to put themselves in potential harm, despite the fact he was once down here himself so long ago. Izuku begrudgingly nodded to Kirishima's demands and the red haired teen stepped into the potion, cupped his hand and splashed the content last onto his head.

He stepped out of the pool and shook his head off till the liquid wasn't dripping from him heavily. In fact he dried off only seconds after exiting the potion.

Everyone looked on in worry and anticipation for what was to come next with the red teen! "Kirishima-kun, how do you feel?", Mina piped up first from the group.

Kirishima looked himself over a few times before scratching his head and replying, "Honestly I feel fine. In fact I don't feel anything at all, like nothing's changed."

Suddenly the world around Kirishima started to grow very large and very quick, as if his eyes were shifting from medication. "Hey guys, why is everything getting so big?", he asked his friends as they too started to look like they were growing with the environment,

"Kirishima were not getting big, you're getting small!", Tsu exclaimed!

Kirishima looked down at himself and saw that he was the one changing in size, and he wasn't stopping! He started to panic with the rest of his friends as they had no idea how to help him out of this predicament without the growth cake!

"He's shrinking in that potion and he's not stopping! Is he going to shrink down till he disappeares!?", Izuku yelled in panic at the Cat!

The Cat smiled and calmly replied, "Almost, but the up side is while smaller you'll be able to see things that are nearly invisible to you're bigger self."

Suddenly Kirishima stopped his shrinking, as the Cat said, to the point he was only the size of a common mouse and then immediately returned back to normal size.

"Oh I get it now!", Tour exclaimed! "Forest for the trees; just the other way around. Short sighted is only a matter of perspective."

The Cat grimes widely at this and replied, "Very clever of you miss. Very clever indeed.", and with that the Cat disappeared once again.

Soon everyone had soaked themself in the potion, shrunk, and regrew to normal size. While thanks to Kirishima to find out very quickly that in order to shrink they only need to hiccup. Kirishma then shouted to everyone as they were testing out their new shrinking ability, everyone looked over to the teen who was standing in a hollowed out corner of the enclosed area. He told them that their was a small door placed in the wall, though when the other teens looked at the area Kirishima pointed out it was nothing but rock. The teens looked at Kirishima with confused and worried expressions, wondering if this place was finally starting to make him mad? Kirishma quickly put that thought out of their minds as he told them all to shrink down. Everyone shrugged and hiccuped in unison, when they did they saw that their red haired friend was right. In the stonewall sat a little doorway which the teens then walked through and to the other side where they found the dirt path they had been following. They walked along the path with the scenery of the forest turning from cramped and cluttered with no light, to open and breathable with an open sky. They also noticed the more abundance of colorful plant life and strange animals. Unlike the other part of the forest was just straight green everything with no ambience. Alonge side this was the gentle sound of a babbling brook right next to them that cut through a hill the path lead up to.

As the teens climbed the hill they noticed the babbling brook being drowned out by the sound a rushing waterfall. Once they reached the top of the hill they saw not a waterfall, but something much different and yet similar to it! Their snug between two hills(one on each side of it) was an enormous statue that was gushing water from its eyes like two waterfalls! Only the statue was on its knees with its hands to it face with a look of deep pain and sorrow spread across its face as the water gushed from its closed eyes, showing it to be crying! Though this wasn't just any statue, it was a person, and not just any person! This statue looked similar, no, exactly the same as Allen! Everyone stared at the statue and wondered who or what would make a statue out of a crying Allen, and why? Along with that the thought of what exactly does Allen have to be connected to Wonderland? Yet again so many question and so few answers.

"What is this place?", Iida asked himself while staring at the statue.

"Wonderland. Like I already told you.", said the Cheshire cat as he suddenly appeared next to Iida.

Iida freaked out from the Cats sudden appearance and in an instant of flight or flight kicked the Cat under its chin with a light Recipro Blast! When the small dust cloud disappeared the cat was still standing in the same spot it had appeared in, only it didn't have a head. Iida scream in terror at the sight of the cats headless body along with the rest of his class! The more terrifying thing of all was the fact that the Cats body hadn't fallen over yet and was standing stiff where it sat, even more terrifying was that its tail was still swaying behind it! As if the creature's body still wasn't aware it was dead!

"Iida-kun!", Izuku shouted at his friend!

"It was an accident I swear! He snuck up on me and I reacted!", Iida tried to defend himself while waving his arms frantically!

"You reacted by kicking off his head?!", Izuku shouted!

"Izuku is right tenya, was that really so necessary?", came the sound of the Cheshire Cat's voice.

Everyone froze in place hearing the creature voice and looked around to make sure they weren't hearing things. The the Cheshire Cat's voice called out again, "Up here, by the statue."

Everyone turned their heads up at the statue and saw the Cheshire, or atleast his head, sitting right on the bridge of the statues nose. Everyone's jaw dropped with surprize at the Ctas decapitated head was still very much alive, talking, and smiling which also made them fear the Cat bit more than they would!

"How-What-Why?", Tsy stammered out trying to comprehend what was even going on!

"Are you okay?", Izuku asked nervously and sickly.

The Cat grinned and replied, "Oh no need to fret, I'm very fine. Its take a great deal more than that to harm me.", the Cat chuckled to himself as he continued, "And besides, no one truly knows what I'm capable of."

Suddenly Momo made a yelping noise as she felt something brush against her! She looked down quickly to see the Cheshire Cats severed boney paintbrush tail rubbing against her leg! The tail then bounced away from her and down the hill to the base of the statue where it climbed the stony behemoth like a caterpillar up to the Cheshire Cat's head still sitting on the statues nose. The tail then gently scooped up the head on the end of its tail and began to bounce the head in the air like a ball. The stump of the tail gentently raised in the air making the tail look like it was floating and soon the rest of the Cats body filled in at the end of the tail, minus the head.

The Cat played a game bouncing its own head like a toy ball while the hero looked on in amazement and disgusted nausea! The Cat then shifted onto its back where its tail then threw its own head onto its four paws where it rolled its own head around in a circle, continuing to play with it like a toy.

When it was satisfied with playing with its own head, its body dropped to the side while holding its head in it paws while it layed down. It positioned its head to the heros and asked, "Tell me something children?"

Everyone looked at the Cat with equally queasy and inquestive looks waiting for it to ask its question. The Cat then performed a perfectly balanced head stand on it own head as it asked, "Can you stand atop your own head?", a series of head shakes and murmured nos filled out of the hero's mouths.

"Im sure theres someone with a quirk like that, though I haven't met anyone like that yet.", Izuku sweated out nervously.

"That's a pity, cause I sure can.", replied the Cat as it stood back on all fours where its tail launched its head into the air and landed perfectly on its neck.

"Uh, what is this place really Cat? And why does it have a giant crying statue of Allen in it?", Iida asked trying to break away from the pervious disturbing sight they saw before.

"On the fact of the statue, you'll have to find that out on your own. On the other fact, this place is called the Vale of Tears.", said the Cat.

"The Vale of Tear?!", Izuku repeated the name in a whimsical as if his nastagical wave hit him hard yet again! He remembered this name, he knew this name, things were coming together but still missing huge gapes to fully bring them together.

"Yes the Vale of Tears.", the Cat confirmed as it made a nastolice longing signed, "Such sweet sours that wash away the salt of despair and bloom forth the growth of new emotions to take root."

"I thought you said this was Wonderland?", Tsy asked the Cat?

"It's just a part of Wonderland.", replied the Cat.

"I still don't follow.", Mina replied.

The Cat made an annoyed sigh as it explained, "Take North America for example. It's called the United States cause its divide into 50 seperate states that run under one governing body. But each individual state it's called the United State. It has it own name, and that's just how it works here. A bunch of different places that make up all of Wonderland.", the Cat licked itself for a moment before it continued in an instructive voice. "Now then, take one of the bottles growing on the tree behind you and fill it with the water directly from the statue."

"And why do we need tear goop from some statute?", Kirishima asked?

"Is it really pertinent for you to question me on everything I tell you to do?", the Cat asked with aggravation in his voice.

"Mad world, nightmarish creatures, backwards logic, the fact that you probably sent our friends to an early grave. Yeah I think we have every right to question you.", Momo stated back indifferently.

"Well if you don't believe me then take it straight from the statues eyes. Submerge yourself in them, they don't just wash away bad emotions but other bad things as well.", and with that last explanation the Cat disappeared.

Everyone wondered what the Cat was meaning this time, but didn't think want to think about it knowing that very well maybe just another waste of time. Izuku, Iida, and Kirishima all decided to test out the water and see what it actually 'washes away'. So the three boys came as close as they could to the streams flowing down the statues eyes and cupped their hand under it, once their hand were filled with water they doused themselfs and waiting for whatever effects to happen, happen. It really didn't take long for the three boys to feel an immediate change; not only did they feel refreshed by the waters coldness, they also feel revitalise and reinvigorated! As if someone hit their refresh buttons and were as good as new again!

"Wow, I feel….GREAT!", exclaimed Izuku!

"I feel like I could run 100 miles!", stated Iida!

"I feel like the most manly man alive!", chimed Kirishima!

After seeing the results of their friends the girls all did as the boys did and doused themselves in the water and immediately feeling the rejuvenating effects of it as the boys did, feeling like they could take on the whole world! Deciding their was only benefits to the water as a natural healing quirk they decided to heed the Cats advice and take some for their trip. Tsy used her tongue to grab several bottles off a starhange tree that was growing them like fruit. Once everyone had two or three bottles in hand they filled them with water directly from the statues eyes and plunged them up with cork before stuffing theme somewhere in their costumes.

Just before they left the statue, the Cheshire Cat appeared before them again, "Before you leave here I must give you a piece of advice I'm sure you'll be happy to have.", everyone listened attentively to what the Cat had to say. "The water from the Vale of Tears doesn't just follow from here, but to every corner of Wonderland no matter how horrible or decrypt it has or is become. And the tears in you're bottles now will be used up much faster than you think. So I suggest that when you find a well or vein of this I highly recommend to stop to refill you're supplies.", and with that the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

After the Cat left them everyone jumped to the other side of the hill and made their way down to the forest where they saw yet another slide. They all groaned in aggravation, but saw it was much smaller than the last one so they wouldn't have to deal with dizzy deja vu again! Like last time they all took a huge leaf and slid down the ramp with ease. Once at the bottom they saw that the path lead them in a straight line, which was a relief to see for once, and walked down with their guards up from any more attacks by Ruins!

After about 30 minutes of walking, or at least it felt like 30 minutes, and a few fight from some more Insidious Ruins that spawned from out of more black ooze puddles scattered about. Izuku made quick work of them with Allens giant knife and his quirk doubling his speed and strength. They soon came to a part of the road with a strange sent on the air. It wasn't sweet like the air in the Vale, it wasn't sour like the Cat when he showed up, and it wasn't hideous smelling like when they found the black ooze puddles and the Insidious Ruins when they spawned from them. As they drew closer on their path the sent only drew stronger until it started to irritate the teens noses, a few of them even started to sneeze! Soon they came to the top edge of a sheer cliff face that dropped straight down and the strange sent was at its most powerful when they smelt the air around them! Some of the teens were even full on rapid fire sneezing from the strange scent wafting into the air around them!

"ACHOO!", Izuku sneezed loudly! "What it that? ***Snort*** It's making me sneeze so much and why? ***Snort*** , Izuku sniffled up his snort and rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly the Cheshire Cat appeared near one side of the cliff, "ACHOO!", sneezed the Cat! "Theirs disntique whiff of pepper on the wind, the Dutchess is nearby. Tread carefully or you might be on her menu as well.", and the Cat disappeared.

"What did he ***Achoo*** mean by that?", sneezed Iida?

"Not sure ***Achoo*** But I think we'll find out once we reach the bottom of this cliff. ***Snort*** ", Izuku sniffled.

Soon the hero's put their heads together and figured a way to get to the ground with as little effort required and least amount of time needed. Tsy would carry one person down with her as she scaled the wall, that being Izuku since he's so light. Mina would carry Toru on her back as she slid down the wall with her acid as both a lubricant and a foot hold. While Uraraka floated down with Iida, Kirishima, and Momo all attached to a rope. In minutes all the teens were at the bottom of the cliff safe and sound, which was another relife from the constant danger always streaming them! The teens walked along the road with the smell of pepper getting stronger and stronger with every step.

Until they stopped in their track at some very odd sound that raised their hairs in alarm! The teens quickly jumped behind the nearest object they could get to-that being a large boulder-and listened to whatever the noise was to figure out what it was and its origin! The fist sound they heard was something like a burning stove top, the next sounded like a bubbling water like someone was boiling water or making soup, the last most distoquive noise was that of someone humming to themselves. When Izuku heard the humming he immediately recognized the tune as the one Allen sang when they meet in the street! It was song that had to do with pepper. And it was apparently obvious since wherever the the person was also was where the epicenter of the strong pepper sent was coming from.

Izuku just managed to peek over the boulder without showing his face and saw a person in strange clothing standing over a soup pat and stirring a spoon in it. From where he was and his view of the person, he couldn't tell if they were extremely big, far away or his eyes were playing tricks on him. He then craned his eyes to the sound of a new sound. This one being the sound of shouts and yelling! Though these were not shouts and yells of fear, these were somerous war cries casted almoge side the largest plethora of different curse words under the sun! Izuku knew these yells, he knew these curse words, and he knew that voice. That belonging to his childhood friend and now rival Katkise Bakugou! Izuku then saw his friend pounding against metal bars as he thrashed back and forth spewing all kinds of different curse words, even Izuku didn't know that could go together, right at the person manning the soup pot! Alonge side Bakugou were the rest of his classmates, all of then sitting inside of a huge golden cage.

Sitting inside of a _giant golden bird cage_ that is, suspended from the ground by a hook and shaking around from Bakugou's violent thrashing!

Seeing all his classmates suspended in that giant cage with grim looks plastered on each of their faces sent shivers down Izuku's spine! Some of them looked like hey had given up hope, some were crying softly or profusely, some were holding the,sefs and rocking back and forth, and Bakugou was the only one without a grim expression as he was yelling incoherently at someone! The sight of it made Izuku and the rest of the teens gulp nervously and drip cold sweat down their necks.

"Why can't they get out? Surly they've thought of something by now?", Mina asked in a hushed voice?

"None of their quirks could get them out of that situation, depending on how string that cage is, where the key is of their is any, and some of their quirks could end up hurting them instead of helping them.", Izuku replied back.

"Maybe we can sneak in find the key and get them out.", Tour offered.

"We don't even know where the key is."

"Uh guys I think we're forgetting something.", Iida cut in. "If were outside how are we viewing them in full clarity from the inside?"

This made everyone do a double take on what exactly they were looking at. And Iida was right, their friends were inside of a home and yet their were outside hiding behind a rock, so how?! Then after they too note of what they were actually looking at made them all nearly jump in surprise! Their friends were indeed in a bird cage suspend from the ground in a house, but the house itself was really really weird! For one it was enormous almost as big as mount lady was tall, it was very simple looking with one window and two doors, though no other rooms to be seen besides a small kitchen, in fact much of the house itself was missing since it looked liked it had been cut in two! Which is how they were able to see everything going on inside. The floors were tile and the walls were painted wood, there was a chimney with an open fire and countertops with multiple cutlery. Racks with spices and many meats that had been hung to dry in the sun by hooks. The only other things in the kitchen was a small stove top sitting in the center of the area with a stew pot bubbling with the scent of pepper wafting out of it, no doubt this was where that overpowering smell was coming from. And the other thing in the whole kitchen was a very regal and royal looking woman.

Only thing was, at first they didn't notice, that she was enormous, half the size of Mt lady! And really really really ugly! So ugly she made old Granny Green Thumbs look like a beauty pageant model by comparison! She had small green eyes and multitude of wrinkles on her face, so many in fact it was hard to tell where they started and stopped! She had large ears and a big up pointed nose with a long upper lip and a bulbous chin! She wore wore much makeup that instead of hiding her wrinkles crows feet and blemished, they actually outlined them! She wore an aristocratic dutchess dress and headwear completely with exposed wrinkled cleavage, and a small x shaped scar on her left breast. So long story short; she was huge and ugly as hell!

"Impossible, that _can't_ be the Dutchess!", Tour exclaimed in a hushed voice!

"Tour-chan, what are you talking about? It almost sounds like you know this Dutchess.", Mina asked her?

"Not in real life, but I've read the book. You know, the one that goes by the same title as this world. In the book the Duchess was a short, shrewd, ugly nobel lady.", the invisible girl explained.

"Well she's definitely all that, except for the short part.", Kirishima remarked.

"How the heck did she get so big?!", Tour questioned.

Suddenly the Cheshire Cat appeared behind the group without them noticing and answered the girls question, "After she lost the baby and got rid of the cook she started eating, and hasn't stopped since."

"That's for the tidbit, but next time can you _not_ sneak up on us! We're in the middle of a stealth mission for crying out loud!", Iida soft yelled at the cat!

The Cat smiled and apologized, "So sorry, old habits die hard."

"Hey wait a second, what about the Duchesses foot men? The Dutchess did have a foot men with a frog like face right? Where's he at?", Tour asked the Cat.

The Cat nodded and pointed over to somewhere in the kitchen with his paw. "If you'll turn attention to the hooks with the dried meat hanging from them you'll see her foot men hanging their alongside them."

Everyone looked over to the part of the small kitchen with the hanging meats and low and behold the Cat spoke true. If they didn't know the Duchess was so huge they would've thought that the frog hanging by it long legs was a normal frog and not a man sized frog! This sight made Tsu tremble with fear and croak fearfully!

The Cat reassured her saying, "Fear not Miss, the foot men is still hanging there to dry so I doubt that she has a taste for forg. Yet.", the Cat added in the last part with a malicious tone. "As for the rest of you Id advise that you not get caught by her unless you mean to be eaten along with the rest of your friends. She's a carnivore cannibal and always looking for something or someone to season up and eat."

"And other brillante advice?", Momo asked sarcastically?

"If you are caught by her, be brave and be smart. Get her to talk, she may even tell you of a way for not getting eaten.", the Cat answered. "On another note.", the Cat veered off the topic. "If she inquires about me, say we've never meet before. Understood?", asked the Cat.

"Okay, but why shouldn't we say anything about you to her engourgedness?", Uraraka asked?

The Cat made a sigh as if he were remembering something he rather not and replied, "Let's just say that we have history together, and I'd rather that history _stay_ as history and nothing more.", then the Cat disappeared without a second word.

The teens then crowded around the back of the boulder and peaking over it to view the surrounding to form a plane of attack. They noticed that the Duchess was the only one with the key to the cage and had a very distinct shape, perhaps Momo could make a copy of the key and not have to steal it off the Dutchess. They saw that, even though her full attention was at stirring the pot, every now and again the Duchess would tap off her her spoon and use it to smack the cage growling at Kachan to pipe down! And Kachan would only stay quiet for a solid minute before going back to cursing the giant woman. So now they knew what they were up against and now they only needed a full proof plan.

"Okay guys, I think I have an idea of how we can spring them from the cage. We just have to be really really quite.", Izuku instructed them in a hushed voice.

"Achoo! Excuse me.", Tour sneeze cutely and quietly.

"Ah My ear don't trick me! more people have come. Come on out now don't be shy, even if I didn't hear you I would've definitely smelled you all at some point.", came the surprisingly sweet voice of the Dutchess.

"How did she hear that!", Mina softly yelled!

"Come on now I don't like to be kept waiting and I don't like to repeat myself.", came the Dutchess again this time in a more firm tone.

Seeing no use in hiding any longer the hero's stepped out of their hiding place in view of the Duchess, and slowly approached her with extreme caution!

"Ah there you all are, you may approach.", said the the Duchess approves in a coxing tone.

"And why should we do that? You want to eat us!", Iida accused the huge woman.

"Well yes, that true, but it's not like you can get away from me at this point. It may take awhile but I'll catch and season and cook you up in the end. Just like I plan to do with these little birdies.", replied the Duchess and she motion to the golden birdcage filled with their friends. "I certainly hope you'll be easier to catch then they were. Nearly got me winded chasing them around, especially the anger blond one."

"Shut you're hideous face you cretinous old sack of festering horse shit! I'll take that boiling pot and shove it right down you're crooked mouth!", screamed Bakugou at the Dutchess!

The Duchess sighed at his display and smacked the cage again hard enough for it to rattle! This only made Bakugou even angrier as his face was now as red as his eyes and brimming with hatred! While the rest of the class who was in a state of ware-and-tare with multiple injuries, signs of overexertion, and torn costumes with grass and dirt stains; making it apparent that they had been through too much as it was! While looking at their free companions with a mixture of relief, joyful sadness, and desperation! Some were still clinging onto one another and some were still crying profusely! And then there was Mineta.

"Guys! You gotta get us out of here!", shouted a very scared Mineta out of fear. "Its cramped as hell in her with all these guys when it should be girls! And she's ugly as hell to look at! And she's got wrinkles on her boobs! WRINKLE BOOBS! It's horrible!", gross sobed Mineta!

"Were about to get eaten and you're more worried on her wrinkled cleavage!?", shouted Sero!

"I'm too young to be an orderve!", cried Kaminari!

"Let them go you cannibal!", Uraraka ordered!

"Now why would I do that? I already caught them and seasoned them up nicely, so I intend to eat them.", replied the Duchess innocently. "Besides I'm looking for something new to munch on and there's few things I would make an exception _not_ to eat."

"Their our friends! We won't stand by and watch you eat them!", Izuku finally snapped at the giant woman!

The Dutchess opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself as she caught sight of Izuku. She squinted her eyes to focus in on him, but after a moment she simple demand of the green haired hero to come closer for her to get a better look of. Izuku begrudgingly and cautiously moved closer to the Dutchess as she bent down in order to look at him. She squinted her eyes again and began to list off bits of his characteristics.

"Green hair, green eyes, freckled face, constant nervous disposition.", she listed off several accurate traits of the green hero. Then her face brightened up when she finally put the pieces together, and stated, "I know you! You're Izuku Midoriya correct?"

Everyone in the cage soon felt their jaws dropped to the ground at this reveal! While Bakugou simply yelled at Izuku from his prison, "Deku you bastard! How does this hideous giant fucking hag know you!"

Trying to ignore the threat and other comments and questions flooding towards him, he asked the Dutchess, "Yes I am. But have we meet before?"

The Dutchess shook her head and replied, "I'm afraid not, we've never personally meet. Though I have heard a great deal about you from Allen.", the mere mention of that name raised the hair on everyones body and raised and equal number of questions, especially from Izuku! Though before anyone could even breath to bombard the Duchess with a barrage of questions, she soon continued with her explanation, "I swear every time someone brings you up or if someone says something that even remotely reminds the boy about you then he's off like a whistle saying 'this and that' about you. Going on and on for nearly hours on end. I swear if if he's not chatting about flowers, tea, and good manners then he's going on about you."

"Y-You d-don't say?", Izuku replies with a nervous stammer.

"Oh I do say.", sighed the Dutchess. "It's enough to drive a person completely batty."

"Don't need him to do that for you.", Sato committed softly.

"Now then Izuku dear, you may leave.", said the Duchess.

Izuku looked at the giant ugly lady in question at her statement and asked, "Why the sudden change of heart for my sake?"

The Duchess scoffed at his question and replied, "If I ate you not knowing it was you I would've never heard the end of it from Allen. And I would've gotten more than a few memory scars from him in the process.", said the Duchess as she placed her hand on the scar adorning her breast. "Buts it's amazing how clothing and makeup can cover up all of life's ugly little mistakes isn't it?"

"More like doesn't cover up enough.", Jiro comment to herself.

"Now go alonge, I have much cooking to be done.", said the Duchess as she waved off Izuku.

She then tried to reach out to grab one of his friends until Izuku stopped her shouting, "WAIT!", the Duchess stopped and looked at the green hero. "You're seriously okay with committing cannibalism!? Is there anything you won't try to eat?", he asked her.

"Well I'm alway in the mood to try something new and there are few things I don't eat. For instants not so long ago, when the last time I saw Allen, he taught me a great deal about manners and so I've lost my taste for mad men and mad women alike. Once you've acquired it you lose it just as fast.", the Duchess explained boastfully with a hint of disdain. "So now a days it's strictly a porcine diet for me. Everything goes better with bacon, don't you agree? Of course you do.", the Duchess forcefully making Izuku agree with her as she cackled to herself in delight.

"Well...if that's the case...then you don't want to eat them!", Izuku stated pointing to his friends. "Or them, their all mad!", he said pointing to his friends in the birdcage.

The Duchess raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure? Prove it then."

"Um, I think chocolate milk come from a brown cow.", siad Uraraka quickly.

"I look forward to the Easter Bunny every Christmas.", said iida.

"2+2=Fish.", said Mina.

"Everyone can totally see what I look like.", said Toru.

"I'm the prettiest ballerina princess alive.", siad Kirishima while doing a twirl.

"I'm actually wearing a bird mask.", siad Tokoyami.

"I despise everything sugary sweet.", said Sato.

"I'm-I'm...not the shiniest their is.", siad Aoyama trying not to cry.

"I'm actually a pikachu in disguise.", Kaminari said quickly.

"I LIKE MEN!", screamed Mineta as blood flowed from his eyes just saying those words!

"Oh my! You are all mad, aren't you? Well I wish you had said something sooner, you're all free to go.", said the Duchess as she turned a knob on the side of the cage.

The bottom of the cage opened up and all the trapped teen fell through onto the hard tile floor! They all groaned in pain after the instate shock from the fall as some sat up and rubbed their aching body part they fell on, tried to get off of who they fell on, or just laid on the ground groaning in pain. While Bakugou was the only one to act differently; being that he was buried under a pile of his classmates and quite literally _exploded_ from the pile shouting a bloody war cry from his freedom! He glared at the Duchess ready to attack her as she went back to string the stew pot. He was about to lunge an attack at the giant cannibal when Kirishima snuck up behind him wrapping his arms around his back in a bear hug crying grossly in his costume.

"BAKU-BRO! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!", the red hair teen cried!

"GET THE HELL OFF ME WEIRD HAIR! AND STOP GETTING YOUR SNOT ON MY SHIRT!", Bakugou retailated!

Everyone went around hugging and reconciling with their formally lost classmates a the Duchess continued her full attention on whatever it was she was brewing with so much pepper. When she was satisfied with however the stew was supposed to look she turned back to the heros and said, "Since I no longer have a proper dish to serve for dinner, you'll have to get something for me to eat.", the Duchess commanded the teens. "Now, their are pigs scattered about. I heard a few behind the house; go fetch them for me. But take care of the pests that block your way. Pepper them up if they do. They need spice and you're just the dish-erm-children to season them for me. You'll find that grinder servsable.", she explained while motioning to a giant wooden pepper grinder sitting on a tree stump converted in a table with a plate filled with different pig parts, while one of the doors opened up to another area.

"You just tried to eat us and now you want us to do you're shopping for you!", Kaminari accused the giant woman!

"Yeah, why not pepper up your own pig parts?!", Jiro added.

"Matter of prioritizes; my alabaster skin needs protection from the disgusting creatures running amuck amidst the environments. But one gets peckish.", replies the Dutchess as if she was the victim in all this.

The teens gave skeptical glares to the giantess who after realizing they saw straight through her, huffed in aggravation and going back to her actual attitude said, "Look, all you have to do is listen for the oinks then shoot the pig. You may like the results, I certainly will."

"Uh huh, and we should help you why?", Todoroki asked.

"Simple really, you have something I want and I have something you want.", replies the Duchess.

"And that is?", Izuku inquiros.

"Allen of course.", the room full silent at that name. "You're trying to find him and I know how to get to him, a shortcut if you will. Get me my pig parts and I'll get you to Allen lickity split! Deal?"

Seeing no other way around this and being a time saver in their part and direct navigation to their next objective, Izuku decided to give onto the Duchesses demands, "Deal."

"Wait what?!", Todoroki asked.

"What the fuck Deku!", yelled Bakugou!

"No time to explain just go!", Izuku said quickly while he and his previous group pushed everyone into the kitchen and out the door while grabbing the pepper grinder.

Once outside and out of the Duchesses sight and ears Bakugou grabber Izuku by the collar of his outfit and snarling at his face growled, "What the Fuck Deku! We almost got eaten by that overgrown bitch and now you rope us into doing her fucking bidding! What the actual FUCK!"

"Cool it Bakugou!", Kirishima scolded his friend. "Midoriya was right in making that deal with the Duchess, remember what she said; she knows we're off to find Allen and shell give us a shortcut to where he is. This could save us a whole lot of time and get us out of Wonderland faster."

Bakugou blinked a few times before asking in a surprising calm tone, "Wait, this place is called Wonderland."

"Bakugou-kun I think you're missing the point here.", Uraraka stated with face palming.

"I totally understand the point space girl! I don't understand why she doesnt show us the way to the basket case British fucker and skip this whole shitty fetch quest in the first place!", Bakugou retaliated at her!

"Because that's not how things work down here.", came the sound of a new voice disembodied voice.

Everyone looked around but saw no one and nothing in sight apart from the environment itself. Izuku remembered this voice and the situation they were in very clearly. So while looking around he saw something in the background that looked like the area was warped by something. He approached the object making sure not to take his eyes off it, and when it was in front of his face he said in a firm tone, "Stop playing these games Cheshire Cat I know it's you."

Suddenly a large grin appeared in front of him that were soon accompanied by a set of yellow eyes and dark grey stripes. In a matter of moments the rest of the Cheshire Cat filled in full view for Izuku. The Cat sat on it back legs simply grinning menicliningly and innocently at the same time to the green haired boy who had not taken his eyes off the create the whole time.

"I know it's only natural to want to stare at me, but really Izuku you're being obscene.", the Cat commented.

Izuku blushed and looked away from the Cat while taking a few steps back. Izuku then realized what the Cat was doig and whirled his head back in his direction saying, "Hey wait a second! Don't try and turn this around on me…..Cat?", Izuku trailed off as he saw the Cat had disappeared again.

"Peek-a-boo.", said the Cat as it appeared on Izukus back.

Izuku squealed loudly and stood up quickly, but not quickly enough to knock off the Cat as it disappeared once again. Izuku and the rest of the teen looked around for the Cat, but like the last times couldn't find hide or hair of it. Everyone then turned their heads at the sound of the cats voice asking, "Are you all looking for me?", and their the Cat sat on the hunk of a fallen decaying tree limb smiling ever true.

"What are you planning Cat?", Momo asked the creature.

The Cat, while still smiling, made a hurt expression and placing a paw on his chest asked, "Is it really too much to just say hello every now and again. After all I've done you still don't trust me?"

Everyone who had been lead astray by the Cat and into the clutches of the Duchess exclaimed, "NO!", in unison.

The made made an annoyed expression while still smiling and said, "Well you should! After all I am you're only _willing_ guide through Wonderland. But I could change that very quickly.", threatened the Cat.

"YOU!", Bakugou growled at the Cat!

The cat looked behind the teens and seeing the blood curdling face of the blond explosive teen aid with a chipper voice, "Ah Katsuki Bakugou! I almost didn't see you there, tell me; how did my directions work out for you?", he asked in a sadistic and melovlent voice.

"You…", Bakugou said softly. "BASTARD!", he exploded towards the Cat ready to blow it to smithereens! He let off an explosion right into the Cats face and continued to let off even more as he screamed, "YOU MANGY FLEA BITTEN CROCH LICKING FLINE! YOU SENT US ON A WILD FUCKLIUNG GOOSE CHASE THAT NEARLY KILLED US FROM EXASUTION! AND THEN INTO THE HANDS OF THAT HIDEOUS GIANT SACK OF PEPPERED BULLSHIT!"

When Bakugou finally stopped his onslaught of attacks and let the dust settle to see what became of the Cat. He was surprised to find out the animal was no longer their amidst the severely charred remains of the tree and the rest of the divided area. He was about to inspect to area around to see if he blew the Cat to pieces but stopped when he heard a voice say to him, "And whos fault do you think that is, hmm? I remember a certain someone trying to off me after I gave them a deal in exchange for my help along the path."

Bakugou bared his teeth in furry at the Cat as sparks exploded in his palms. "I'm gonna blow you sky fucking high cat.", he snarled at the creature!

"I wonder how many boys you've said that too.", resorted the Cat with a wide grin.

Bakugou's eyes visibly twitched and his whole body shook with anger before exploding to the Cats new perch on a boulder and blowing that spot up! When the smoker cleared the Cat was no where their amongst the cinders and was instead on a different perch some distance away. Bakugou repeater the process of rushing forward, exploding the Cat, not seeing it in the spot, seeing it somewhere else, and then repeat; twice times to be exact. Meanwhile the rest of the class tried their best to subdue their raging friend from reducing the current area in a giant scorch creator!

Eventually the teen finally ran out of stamina and dropped to his knees from exhaustion and overuse of his quirk. The Cat, meanwhile, reaped in yet another spot to perch on. This time it was on Izuku, or more specifically around his shoulder, where it layed their with its head tucked into the crock of his neck and his tail sawing gently back and forth. Its yellow eyes closed as it breathed softly like it was simply asleep on him. Bakugou saw this and his face twisted into a malicious and sadistic grin of pure pleasure. Izuku shivered and shrunk away at the sight of the blond teens smile knowing full well what his intentions were!

"K-Kachan please! D-Don't! Have mercy!", Izuku cried as he raised his arms up in defense!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU!", he yelled at the teen. "Now be quite will I blast that many feline clean off you.", he said in a deadly calm tone while approaching slowly!

"And me with him! Cheshire please wake up! Please Kachan don't do it!", Izuku begged as his body locked into place from fear!

Bakugou licked his lips in anticipation while he slowly moved towards Izuku in order not to wake the Cat. He raised his right hand behind him as sparks crackled and said in a calm and deadly voice, "Now it's your turn to get fuck over Cat! Now D-", Bakugou tried to finish off with his catchphrase until a mysterious force slammed into Bakugou and sent him flying across the area into the dirt!

Everyone was shock by whatever they just saw happen as their explosive classmate was now rolling around on the ground screaming in pain as he grabbed the side of his face in agony! Bakugou continued to scream in pain while curing up a storm wondering what hit him and what happened to him! A dozen people surrounded the teen trying to help him in some way with whatever was wrong with him. Momo tried to get Bakugou to let go of his face but had to force his hands off when he refused saying his face felt like it had been stung by a hornets nest! When she and Kirishima finally pried his hands off they were horrified at the sight!

Bakugou had four marks running across the left side of his face starting at his chin and working its way up to his eyes then to his forehead. It one was deep and dripping blood so profusely that half his face looked like it was painted red! Everyone surrounding the teen was wondering what could have don't this, then they remembered the Cheshire Cat and slowly turned their head back to where Izuku still stood in paralyzed shock!

Izuku looked at the Cat on his shoulder and turned pale at the sight of the red liquid dripping off his claws from his right paw and on the ground. The Cat laid on Izuku's shoulder completely unphased by the looks of horror being directed towards him, while simply smiling through the whole thing.

The Cat raised its bloody paw and waged one finger at the blond teen while clicking his tongue, "Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. For shame on you young man. Attacking one of your fellow camaraderie and with such excited pleasure too! I expected so much more from you of all people who yearn to become number 1. Though I suppose I shouldn't have raised my expectations so highly of you.", said the Cat in a disappointed tone.

The only thing Bakugou could do was growl at the Cat in pain and furry.

"What the heck did you do?!", Sero paled in fear towards the Cat.

"What? Do you really think these claws were for arts and crafts. I'm a denizen of Wonderland, not a house cat. Down here its turn mad or be mad.", said the Cat in a calm tone.

"I think he meant how you flung Bakugou across the across the room!", Jiro paled!

The Cat laughed inwardly at the question and said with a grin, "Oh you really don't know do you? No one truly knows the full extent of my power."

Everyone gulped at hearing what the Cat just told them; sure dismemberment and controlled invisibility were creepy quirks when use properly, but this just opened up a whole new realm of possibilities! What other powers could the Cat be hiding and would he use them against them, and just how powerful is he really!?

"Now don't look at me like that, you're making me feel self conscious.", said the Cat while trying to hide his face.

"You're expression says otherwise.", Shoji commented.

"My expression always stays the same, but enough of that prattle let me put your minds at ease. Powerful I may be, but I shant use my full capabilities unless given the right opportunity or rather given the right motive to do so. You Bakugou, are on you're way for doing just that.", explained the Cat maliciously. "Now you may want to help your friend before he needs that eye removed from his head.", the Cat redirected them to Bakugou's situation.

"How are we gonna do that!? We don't have anyone with a healing quirk!", Minta yelled!

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kirishima's head as he exclaimed, "Tears!"

"The fuck!?", Bakougo asked in pain.

Kirishima then took a sealed bottle from his hero suite and popped off the cork. Bakugou glared at the red teen with his good eye, as if he lost it, while looking at the bottles contents with inquiry and ! Kirishima reassure his friend saying, "Don't worry dude you're gonna feel awesome after taking this."

Bakugou made an angry sight but begrudgingly accepted and allowed Kirishima to pour the contents from the bottle onto Bakugou's wound. In an instant the blood washed away and the wound heal in mere moments leaving not even a single scare behind! Everyone was completely stunned by this and started asking a thousand questions like; what was it, where did they get it, and so forth. Izuku tired to redirect and shoulder some of the questions being thrown wildly at his red haired friend and explained the substance; being called Pure Tears and having similar properties to Recovery Girls quirk. Only this working after one dosage no matter the problem and instead of losing stamina one would gain stamina from it!

"That's awesome, not let me have some!", Mineta yelled as he grabbed the bottle from Kirishima's hand and taking a huge chug from the bottle!

In a moment Mineta was bouncing off the walls with energy! Then Kaminari took a swig and he was healed and revitalized! Soon the bottle was passed around to everyone and their wounds and energy was completely restored. Only thing was, the whole bottle was empty after the last person drank from it only leaving a drop at the bottom.

"Guys seriously! There's nothing left!", Kirishima complained as he shook the now empty bottle.

"Sorry about that Kirishima.", Ojiro apologized.

"Guess we went a little nuts.", Todoroki sweat dropped.

"Though we all really needed a pick me up after what we went through."

"You don't happen to have another bottle or was that our only one.", Mineta asked guilty.

Everyone in Izuku's group deposited two bottles from their outfits (including Tour) and Kirishima took out his spare bottle to show. Mineta sighed with relief and said, "Phew, now I don't feel so guilty."

"Even so we have to use these sparingly. Who know what danger we might encounter down here! And this stuff sure doesn't grow on trees.", Izuku explained.

"No, it pools from the ground in small springs across the lands.", added the Cat sarcastically as it swung its dismembered head from its tail like a pendulum. Almost everyone squealed, screamed, or squeaked in fear of the Cats talking head being played with like a toy!

"Stop doing that, seriously! You're gonna give us nightmares!", Izuku complained to the creature still laying across his shoulder.

The Cheshire Cat smiled at this as he flung his head into the air and lading perfectly on its bony neck. "A word of advice on you're healing agent.", said the Cat. "In case you run out of bottles or they break or some other ill conceited event happens, don't look too far for Cork and Bottle Trees grows quite close to Tear Pools in any place, no matter the conditions."

"Uh thanks I guess.", Izuk sweat dropped.

Izuku then turned his attention back to their original quest and examined the huge Pepper grinder, that he grabbed from the Duchess, still in his hands that he had nearly forgotten about. At first glance it seemed normal enough, for a huge pepper grinder. Wooden body with a metal crank and a wooden pamal. Though on closer inspection it was very unique looking; edged into the wood was the design of a very anger looking pig with the three openings at the bottom looking like the pigs nose. Apart from that it was no different from any spice kitchen appliance.

"So uh, how do I use this thing?", Izuku asked the Cat.

"Do I really have to explain even the littlest of details to you?", the Cat asked in an annoyed tone. Izuku said nothing and simply stared at the creature on his shoulder. The Cat sighed and explained, "You crank the handle."

"You mean like this?", Izuku asked as he gently turned the crank. Suddenly the pepper shot from the bottom near Izuku's feet making a loud sound like a gun being fired rapidly!

Izuku yelped and jumper away from the grinder with Full Cowling along with everyone else who screamed ducked for cover! Izuku looked out from behind his hiding spot at the the grinder that laid on the ground with pepper dust coming out from it like smoke.

"When I said crank it I didn't mean at yourself you twit!", came from the angry Cat! Inturn making Izuku jump from the surprise!

"What the heck was that?! It was like a machine gun not a grinder!", Sero shouted!

"And on that note you'd be right.", replied the Cat.

"What the-who makes a machine gun out of a pepper grinder?!", Tokyogami asked.

"Nothing down here is as it seems, you really haven't figured that out at this point?", asked the Cat. "Look, instead of shooting at yourselves why don't you try aiming for a real target. Say that pig up their.", said the Cat pointing to the sky with his paw.

Everyone wondered why he would point to the sky to see a pig and why a pig would be above them at all? Though once they did they were surprised to see the Cat was telling true. However, the pig wasn't what they expected it to look like, in fact it looked nothing like a pig! It had a pig body a curly tail and oinks like pig, but it only had two legs and no face, just a huge shout that enveloped it whole head and two white bird wings.

" _That's_ a pig!?", Kota asked in a low voice being surprisingly appalled by the misshapen creature.

* * *

 **New Item acquired: Shrinking Potion.**

 **Unlimited usage.**

 **Can shrink to size of mouse.**

 **Activated at will.**

 **Can see invisible objects and passages.**

 **Can travel in small spaces.**

 **Can dodge certain enemy attacks**

* * *

 **Pure Tears.**

 **Revitalizes and Regenerates health and stamina instantaneously.**

 **Can mend clothing and fix gear no matter the complexity or current state.**

 **Heals any wound, status effect or Illness.**

 **Can heal near death wounds/conditions.**

 **Bottles can be refilled at tear pools scattered around Wonderland.**

 **Limited usage.**

* * *

 **Pepper Grinder.**

 **A large strange grinder that shoots pepper like a machine gun**

 **Just holding it near makes user sneeze**

 **Good for mid and long range combat**

 **Ammunition reconstitutes overtime**

 **Has limited amo per upgrade**


	10. Chapter 10

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Izuku through the Vale of Tears. part 3.**

 **Last Time**

" _That's a pig!?", Kota asked in a low voice being surprisingly appalled by the misshapen creature._

 **Now**

"No its a unicorn. Yes it's a pig! Did I not just say that mere moments ago.", said the Cat sarcastically. Kota shrunk back from the Cats harsh tone.

"That really doesn't look like a-.", Todoroki began until the Cat cut him off aggravatedly, "How many times must I tell you that nothing is as it seemed down here?! Now are you gonna subdue it or are you gonna watch it all day?"

Izuku was about to go over a grab the grinder when out of nowhere he heard a loud explosion and saw Bakugou exploded from his spot rocketing through the air towards the pig! "You're dame ducking right I'm gonna blowcthst thing to smoldering shit! Die!", yelled Bakugou as he blasted the pig straight in the snout!

He sent off several more explosions and landed on the ground waiting for whatever was left of the pig to fall. But nothing did, instead the pig flew out from the smoke without even a single scratch or scorch mark and flew away squealing in fear!

"The fuck?!", he shouted in frustration! "What the hell give! I sent off enough power to turn that thing into pulled pork! Why isn't it even have a single burn mark!?"

"Because you're so called abilities are of no use down here in Wonderland.", came the Cat as he appeared next to Bakugou.

"Eh!", he shouted at the creature.

"The Cats right, I can't electrocute anything. Even if its in water!", siad Kaminari.

"I can't hear anything with my earphones. It's like the world is silent.", added Jiro.

"Anything I try to burn simply brushes it off, and if I freeze it it'll break out not even phased by even the cold.", Todoroki put forth.

"I'm having a hard time keeping Dark Shadow under control. Even in direct sunlight it's like Dark Shadow is at full power constantly.", Tokoyomia added with some strain in his voice.

"Yeah what's up with that Cheshire-kun? You keep telling us our quirks are useless but why?", Tsy asked the Cat.

The Cheshire Cat smiled and replied, "Simple really, what exist in your world; works in you're world. And whatever exists in this world; works in this world. So by extend your powers are virtually useless against virtually anything."

"Then how are we gonna get those pigs for the Duchess?", Mineta stressed!

The Cat grind wider and said, "Use the tools you have been recently given. You're understanding of the world, and you're quick witts. And most importantly, use you're allies all around you and you might just make it to Allen in one piece. Now get that pig before it tells the rest of its flock to bugger off! Or you can kiss you're shortcut goodbye.", the Cat demanded and then disappeared in thin air.

Bakugou then stormed off in Izuku's direction and forcefully yanked the Pepper grinder from his hands as he growl, "Gimme that nerd! I'll show you who will be kissing whos ass goodbye!"

Suddenly the Cheshire Cats eyes and grin appeared right in front of Bakugou's face and before he could go on the attack, saying, "Oh and one more thing before you go on a killing spree. 'With Birds and Bees they own the same thing. But take one out and two more will still sing. But take what is theirs and the rest shall run. Fail to do that and they'll come one by one.", and the Cat completely disappeared.

"The fuck was that supposed to mean?", the explosive blond asked?

"Another one of Cheshire Cats riddles.", Momo explained. "Now let's think about this, all of Cheshire Cats riddles have some kind of hidden message in it. Something to help us through a certain obstacle."

"Yes, but what obstacles could the Cat be trying to tell us.", Iida asked.

"You're not really thinking the gibberish spewing out of that overgrown hair balls mouth was supposed to fuckin help us!", Bakugou snapped!

"Let's take what the Cheshire Cat said piece by piece.", Iida said to Momo, while ignoring Bakugou.

" _With birds and bees they own the same thing_.", Tsu repeated.

"What do birds and bees have in common?", Mina comment. "Koda, you're pretty knowledgeable on animals. What do birds and bee have in common?", she said motioning to the large quite teen with the odd shape head.

Kota tensed up at the sudden question and in a nervous tizzy began to sign really fast making it incomprehensible what he was saying.

"What about honey?", Mina asked trying to calm him down.

Kota stopped signing super fast and began to calm down enough to sign a bit slower, "Not likely, only bees make honey. Birds have to either forage or catch it themselves.", he signed.

"Oh oh I know! They both fly and have wings right?", Tour chanted.

"You're right, they both can fly, though I fail to see what that might have to do with the rest of the riddle.", Kota signed.

" _Take one out and two more will still sing_.", Kaminari repeated the next part. "I've heard of a creature from Greek mythology that can grow back two heads for everyone it's lost. So do birds grow back their heads?"

Almost everyone facepalmed at his extremely stupid question while he looked around to every for the answer. Kota laid it on him lightly signing, "No, no bird can grow back a missing head.", Kaminari was about to ask another question until Kota cut him off signing, "Bees too."

"Birds usually stay in pairs of two right. And so do bees.", Ojiro put forth.

"True, but only during the mating season. Few birds will mate for life. And bee colonies can range from a few thousands to a fee hindrance thousand.", he sighed.

"I guess it means that if one is gone then there's still one more behind it.", Sato put forth.

"Yeah but what about the last part, ' _But take what is theirs and the rest shall run. Fail to do that and they'll come one by one._ ", Kirishima stated.

"You'd have to take what birds and bees have in common to...stop them I guess? If you don't they'll just keep coming. But what is it that they have?", Uraraka asked.

Izuku pondered over this for a moment trying to put all they figured out into a single picture. At the sound of some strange noises he looked up in a tree and saw a nest with two birds with cow heads, and a large beehive dripping with honey. Then a light bulb went off in his head and he practically shouted, "Nest!"

Everyone looked at the green teen wondering what he was talking about, and also wondering if this place had finally got to him. "What?", Iida asked?

"Nests. That's what birds and bees have in common, they both build nests!", he half shouted with enthusiasm!

"The fuck are you talking about Deku!? Bees don't build nests you dork, only shitty birds do that.", Bakugou snapped at him!

"Actually he not too far off.", Kota sighed in agreement. "Think about it; hornets, wasps, yellow jackets. They all build hives called nests, and in some parts of the world bee hives are sometimes referred to as bee nests."

"It makes sense now. If you destroy the nest of a bird or a bee colony, at some point they all scatter and leave. But if you don't they'll stay and try to defend their home.", Momo explains putting it all together.

"Okay, congratu-fucking-lations. You figure out the mangy mongrels shit sack riddle. But what the fuck does that have to do with anything!", Bakugou yelled.

Suddenly Mineta started to walk back away from the group with a distressed look on his face as he stiffened and stuttered out, "G-G-Guys! I t-t-think t-t-that's what he ment!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the grape headed boys gaze and saw something unimaginable! A creature that could only be described as a flying insect with a body made out of a bolt! The creature buzzed around the group eyeing them with its one eye as if it were a predator looking to pick off the weakest one.

"What is that thing!?", shouts Kaminari!

"It looks like a fly and a bolt put together.", Tsy observed.

"A Boltfly?", Shoji questions?

"Who care what its called just kill the bastard! Die!", shouts Bakugou as he whips the grinder at the creature and begins to pelt it with pepper until it shatter like glass! Bakugou blew the smoke from the grinder and with a cocky grin says, "Done and done."

"Not really Bakugou.", says Ojiro as he pointed to something behind Bakugou.

The Blond teen cocks an angry eyebrow and turns around only to be shocked by the sight of about a dozen more Boltflies buzzing around them angrily and eyeing the group with intense interest! Bakugou smiled like the Cheshire Cat and while gripping the grinder with intense excitement said, "Ha! Send 10, 20, 100 or 1,000! Ill mowem all down to nothing!"

Bakugou then blasted off into the air at full speed and began to rain pepper scented hellfire from above at the Boltflies! The flies in turn began to zip around trying to dodge the onslaught of pepper, with a few actually making it! The ones that did survive began to charge at Bakugou, though Bakugou was crafty skilled and smart. He used his quirk to not only stay airborne but also change positions at a moments notice! When a fly came to close he'd either moved out of the way, stun it with a blast, or completely change positions for a clear shot! In mere minutes the last of the Boltflies were nothing but broken pieces on the ground, with Bakugou standing above it all with a triumphant posture and cocky grin atop the pile of broken bodies.

"Whos the man!", he shouted victoriously! Suddenly alone Boltfly came up behind the ego inflated teen and knock him in the head causing him to fall down from the pile face first at Minetas feet, who promptly responded with, "Not you, that for sure."

Suddenly over four huge piles of bolts came from behind different parts of the environment and shuffled into the opening. Everyone mentally wondered what exactly were these piles of bolts and why they were moving? Though they soon got their answer when about three Boltflies emerged from each pile and went on the attack! Oddly enough the bolt piles even joined in the fray and began to bounce around try to crushes anyone under their metallic pile!

Everyone began to scatter from the flying creatures and the metal piles, while Bakugou just barely managed to destroy the last Boltfly and its new friends! But very soon the bolt piles stopped bouncing and began to shake like they were in fear and three more boltflies emerged from them!

"The hell! They just keep coming!", Bakugou shots in agerveration and exhaustion!

That when it all clicked in Izuku's head; the riddle, the Boltflies, the bolt piles, that's what the Cat was telling them! The answer to their current demema! Izuku turned his attention to a struggling Bakugou and shouted, "Kachan! The bolt piles are their nests! If you destroy that then more won't come!"

"Don't tell me what to do shitty Deku!", Bakugou shouts back as he rockets from his current spot to the nearest nest while aiming the grinder and shouts, "GO TO HELL!", but when he turned the grinder nothing happened. "The Fuck?!", was the only thing he managed to say when a Boltfly emerged from the nest and wacked Bakugou clean in the kisser!

"Bakugou! Destroy the nest!", Mina pleaded as she tried to cover her head from two swarming Boltflies!

"I can't! Stupid fucking grinder is broken!", he shouts back as he continuously cranks the handle with nothing coming out!

Uraraka then turns to Izuku and shouts, "Deku-kun, the knife!"

Izuku does a blank for a moment and when it finally clicked he says back, "Oh right I forgot!", Izuku then reached to the holster on his belt and whips out the knife while simultaneously slicing three Boltflies in half! He then ran towards Shoji while yelling, "Throw me!"

Shoji knew what he was referring to and when Izuku jumped into the air he grabbed him by the ankle and threw him as hard as he could muster at the nearest Boltfly nest! Izuku soared past the nest and skidded along the ground coming to a hult! The nest looked totally fine, as if Izuku didn't even go near it, then it began to quizer like it was going to spawn more flies and in a instant it fell apart into pieces! Everyone saw this and either looked on in shock, cheered with glee, or shouted at Izuku to take out the reaming nests! Izuku listened to the last and ran to each nest as fast as he could muster hacking and slashing the nests till they were nothing but scrap metal!

Bakugou finally got a single shot out of the grinder while he was distracted by Izuku's knife fighting skills and upon finding the grinder was fully operational he grinded threateningly at the Boltflies and said in a low tone, "Oh, you're in for it now motherfuckers!", and then completely annihilated the rest of the flies in seconds!

Izuku and Bakugou stood in their spot for a while as they breathed heavily from the extraneous fight they undertook. No one said anything to one another and simply stayed where they were both exhausted and flabbergasted by the vent that just happened before them.

Though the peace was short lived as Bakugou shouted at Izuku, "What they fuck Deku! Where the actually hell did you get that huge ass knife."

"Vorpal blade.", came the annoyed disembodied voice of the Cheshire Cat correcting him.

Izuku scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and replied in a nervous tone, "Ah right. I kinda forgot to mention the knife." "Vorpal blade.", came the Cheshire Cat's voice, this time a bit more forcefully. "Funny story, we found it embened in the skull of a giant dead...thing.", Izuku explained as best he could.

"Fellas well talk about all this later. Right now we have to get any amount of pigs for the Duchess or we'll lose our chance of getting a quick trip to Allen.", Shoji informed the group while coming between the angry approaching Bakugou and nervous Izuku.

"As much as I agree with Shoji I think we can kiss that idea bye bye. With all the noise we created from fighting the Boltflies and Bakugou scaring off the first one, I don't think theirs a single pig in this area.", Jiro informed them.

Everyone was dismayed by this sudden realization that their entire plane of escape had just gone up in smoke, and now they would have to take even longer to get out of this mad world. Though while they were all quite Izuku heard a very low and odd noise coming from above them. It sound like something was eating and have trouble breathing through its nose so it made snorting sounds. He looked up and too his relfe and revived hope he saw a pig flying in the air! It was eating some fruit off the top of a nearby tree, and according to the soot marks on its snout it was the same one that they thought Bakugou hand scraped off!

Then Izuku remembered what the Duchess had said to them earlier, ' _Look, all you have to do is listen for the oinks, then shoot the pig._ ' Izuku mentally thanked whatever forces that drove this place for letting them luck out on this! Izuku tapped Bakugou's shoulder, who made an angry and quriouse scowl at him. The green haired teen then put his finger to his lips and and pointed to the tree where the pig was still happily munching away at the fruit. Bakugou smiled maliciously and aimed the grinder at the unexpecting creature.

' _DIE_!', he screamed mentally! And blasted the pig with precision aim!

Everyone else ducked for cover at the sudden and rapid gunshot noises barreled from the grinder as the blond teen peppered the pig with no end in sight! The pig itself began to swell up like a balloon as it the pepper were causing it to swell, then without warning the pig 'exploded' into a small flash of smoke and sparkles. Everyone wondered what happened the the pig but soon heard a very familiar female laugh echoing through the area when the pig vanished.

"I guess that means the Duchess is happy?", Tsy questioned? "We should probably try to find more. The Duchess never said how many she wanted and I'm pretty sure one isn't going to cut it."

"Tsy is right well keep our ears peeled and get as many pigs as we can muster. Kachan can you hold out till we find more pigs?". Izuku asked the blond.

To which he replied oh so humbly, "Of course I fucking can you nerd! Just tell me where to shoot the little shit eaters!"

So the hero's went off though the whole entire area listening for any oinks they could hear. Once they did they would follow the sound until they came across the misshapen animal. Where Bakugou would delightfull pelt the pig with as much pepper as possible before it poofed out of existence, followed by the sound of the Duchesses joyful laughter echoing irly throughout the area. As the continued this process gaining one pig after the other with little to no trouble along the way, Izuku noticed someone trailing behind them. Recognizing the floating gloves of Tour, Izuku slowed down until he was at walking pace with the invisible girl who was extremely and uncharctistly quite for some reason.

"H-Hey Tour, y-you okay? Y-You seem to be d-deep in thought. Or at least I think you are.", Izuku asked the girl nervously. No matter how much time has past he still finds it hard to talk to girls no matter how close he is to them.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Izuku, you're right though I am thinking about something.", she replied. "It's just-it may have been a while since I've read the Alice in Wonderland book yet I distinctly remember something about the Duchess and pigs. Though I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Maybe she had a pet pig?", Izuku offered.

"Not exactly though you're very close to the truth.", came the disembodied voice of the Cheshire Cat who appeared next to the teens.

The two teens didn't react to the Cats sudden appearance since at this point they were practically numb to it. Though the did jump in fear when Bakugou suddenly came out of nowhere and attempted to blast the Cat dead center with the grinder held tight in his grip! He let out a stream of pepper until the grinder suddenly stopped blasting out peper, all to Bakugou's dismay. Though he did smile at the thought of what became of the Cheshire Cat once the pepper dust cleared, and once it did he was far more angry then he was pleased with what he saw!

Instead of a Cheshire Cat reduced to hamburger meat, their sat the Cat completely intact without so much as a scratch and lacking any color. That is to say he had no color on his body, as if someone had forgotten to paint him in after the outline, and was completely see through!

"Did you really think that was going to work?", the Cat asked sarcastically.

"YES!", Bakugou shouted back!

"Oh so close yet no cigar.", vexed the Cat. "I'm no pushover and certainly no stranger too fighting either."

"Uhhhh, as you were saying?", Tour interjected.

"Hmm? Ah yes! As I was saying the Duchess does have a-", the Cat began until Bakugou rudely cut him off. "HOLD ON A FUCKING MINUTE!", he shouted! "You don't get to answer their question till you've answered mine.

"No you don't have a chance with that _girl_ , now go cry in a corner.", replied the Cat in a vexing tone.

"That's not what I meant!", he growled!

"But you never say what you mean, and you never mean what you say. And speaking of saying, you never asked a question to start with.", the Cat continue to annoy Bakugou.

"The fuck is up with this shitty grinder!", Bakugou exploded!

The Cat unmoving and unfazed by Bakugous rage as he seemed to take pleasure in his angwish. "Not sure I understand.", replied the Cat.

"Why does this piece of shit suddenly stop working on me mid fucking battle and then start working again out of fucking nowhere!?", he shout asked the Cat!

The Cat smiled as if it were a trivial question and replied, "Oh quite simple my simple minded toy. You keep using all the aminuation in one shot not saving enough of it for when the going get rough, and then it stops working."

"If that's true then how the fuck does it start working again when all the pepper is gone?", the blond asked roughly.

"Simple, it replenishes on its own with time, time you certainly don't wait for. With your current grinder I'd say you'd have to wait around 30 seconds before its fully replenished. So until you upgrade it to something more...durable, I'd use that ammunition sparingly in case you're in a situation you can't simply blast you're way out of. That is to say you actually want to survive.", chasized the Cat.

The Cat then turned back to Izuku and Tour and answered their question, "As for you two, the Duchess did indeed have a connection to pigs. You see, when Allen first came down here and meet a much smaller Duchess, he saw that the Duchess was treating her own baby poorly. As to say that she would beat her child ever time he would sneeze. Made incredibly hard from the cook who would throw peeper all over the place causing the Duchess and the baby to sneeze violently. She would even sing a song about it that goes a little something like this;"

.

" _Speak roughly to your little boy,_

 _And beat him when he sneezes:"_

.

Sang the Cat.

.

" _He only does it to annoy,_

 _Because he knows it teases._ "

.

Izuku jumped into the song with a glazed expression, like he did when he first meet Allen.

.

" _I speak severely to my boy,_

 _I beat him when he sneezes;_ "

.

The Cat continued.

.

" _For he can thoroughly enjoy_

 _The pepper when he pleases!"_

.

Izuku and the Cat sang the last part as a duet.

"I know that song. I've heard it before.", Izuku sated in a low earth shattering sounding tone.

"I certainly hope you do, after all it was the very first song Allen sang to you when you first meet.", said the Cat.

Izuku tired the push the flow of questions surging through his head and his jerking desire to ask the Cat them. Though immediately decided not to as he wouldn't get a straight answer, and instead he went back on track asking the Cat, "What happened next? After Allen meet the Duchess, I mean."

"To make a long story short, he saw the condition the babe was in and out of pity for the child he decided to 'rescue' him from the Duchess. And by rescue I mean kidnapping it once the Duchess was distracted. Once he had the babe and was off the Duchesses property he soon found out that the babe had turned into a pig.", answered the Cat.

"A pig?", Izuku questioned.

"Fucking what?", Bakugou questioned.

The Cat then slapped Bakugou with his tail while firmly stating, "A Pig Katsuki. A Pig! You of all people should know what that is, considering you are one.", Bakugou firmly growled and clenched his teeth at the Cat.

"Oh! Now I remember!", stated Tour enthusiastically.

"After the child underwent his...transformation, Allen did the only sensible thing and released the little creature into the wild. The only thing is; that's it been breeding like bunnies ever since that time and have become a real nuisance, running amok across the lands.", the Cat explained.

Then Tour made an expression(or really a gesture) like the wheels in her head were turning from the info she was just given. She then stated, "Wait a minute. If that true then that means we're actually hunting down, seasoning, and serving the Duchess her...", she began until the Cat finished/confirmed her thought, "Grandchildren. Yes."

"That. Is so. incredibly. Fucked up!", Bakugou started with a horrified expression, and Izuku and Tour were right behind him on that!

"Oh don't look at it that way. Think of it as pest control, eradication of a foreign and invasive species.", the Cat said with a peppy tone.

Izuku then opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the Cheshire Cat who smacked his paw on Izuku's mouth, forcefully closing it. The Cats yellow eyes narrowed and flickered around the area causing a feeling of unease to rise up in Izuku's stomach and the rest of their group. He looked around some more before quietly whispering to Izuku, "Do you hear that?"

Izuku listened around for any strange sounds, though he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary apart from the buzzing of bees and the chirping mooing coming from the cow birds. Izuku looked back at the yellow eyes of the Cheshire Cat, staring intensely at him, and shook his head no.

The Cat released Izuku's mouth and whispered to him, "Exactly."

Bakugou heard this and put on a smug expression of pleasure, presumably, seeing the Cheshire Cat find a new victim for his acts of hazing. Though that presumption was soon killed quickly as the Cat then continued saying, "That mean you have gathered all the pigs in this area. High time you return to the Duchess to exchange service for supplies, before she changes her mind.", and with that the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

The rest of their group caught back up with the larger portion of their class near one of the large trees. When they did Kirishima was the first to ask them where they went and that they couldn't find anymore pigs. Izuku briefly explained their encounter with the Cheshire Cat, and the truth on what the pigs really were. Upon hearing this the whole class shivered with distquest and nausea! He also told to not harp on it as they needed to stay focused, he then told them how all they got all the pigs in this area and that they should head back to the whole class agreed and made their way back to the giant door that lead into the strange house of the giantess.

The Duchess turned around and upon seeing the group enter she smiled warmly and said warm and invitingly, "Ah you've returned. Thank you so much for the pigs! And I'm a lady of my word so just take the door directly behind me and you'll reach Allen lickety-split. As an extra thanks I've prepared a little something for you lot in the basket beside me. Oh, and you can keep that grinder too. Just be sure you pepper up any pigs you come across in your travels."

The group looked to the floor and saw a large wicker picnic basket with a red and while plaid cloth laying on top, a strong scent radiated from the basket meaning that whatever was inside was some kind of food. When they looked behind the Duchess they saw the other, albeit, smaller door opened by itself giving the teens their promised shortcut.

Bakugou shoved his way past the group towards the basket with a pleased yet forceful look on his face as she sternly stated, "Out of the way fucker! What evers in that basket is mine and mine alone!"

"Hey why is it yours!? We all helped get those pigs!", Mineat complained!

"Shut Up purple shit!", Bakugou snapped at him! "I did all the heavy lifting so it mine!"

Bakugou went over to the giant basket with a pleased expression running across his face and lifted off the cover with zeal, only to start violently sneezing into the basket and on its contents! Everyone turned away at Bakugou's poor manners and distquesting display. Bakugou tired to turn away from the basket but failed as his face was flung forwards by the force of his own sneeze and into the basket where he continued to sneeze violently in the basket and contents!

"ACHOO!", he sneezed.

"Ew!", siad Mina.

"ACHOO!", he sneezed.

"Gross dude!", said Kirishima.

"ACHOO!", he sneezed.

"How revolting!", said Momo.

"ACHOO!", he sneezed.

"Bakugou!", cried Kaminari!

"ACHOO!", he sneezed.

"Mon Dieu!", cried Aoyama dazzlingly.

"ACHOO!", he sneezed.

"Bakugou-kun stop!", cried Uraraka covering her mouth in disgust.

"I fucking ACHOO! Cant! ACHOO! What in this fucking thing!? ACHOO!", he yelled between sneezes!

Iida then walked over to the basket and also broke out into a sneezing fit once he was mere feet from it! He plugged his nose between his fingers and walked up to the basket and looked at the contents underneath the sheet. Iida was very, the very least, surprised to find something that didn't look like much for cause of violent sneezing fit.

"A pie?", Iida questioned as he looked at the hot pastry sitting in a tin foil pie tin, with steam wafting off of it so thick it looked like it had just been taken out of the oven.

"A very special pie of my very own creation.", hummed the Duchess with self delight. "My very own world famous Sweet Pepper Pie."

"What in it?", Izuku questioned?

"Pepper mostly.", said the Duchess.

"Why am I not surprised.", Tokoyami deadpanned.

The Duchess waved her finger dismissively as she explained, "It's not about the smell sweetie, it's the taste. Just plug your nose if it bothers you so much and take a bit, it's that simple."

"With miles of Bakugou snot all over it? No thank you!", Jiro said firmly.

The Duchess sighed and grabbed the basket in one hand, and with the other she used the cloth to wipe the pie clean or at least it looked clean. She set the basket down and offered it yet again to the teens. Not wanting to insult her seemingly friendly gesture, and not wanting to set off the Duchess, the teens gathered round the basket with clogged noses and they each took a piece from the pie and scarfed it down quickly to avoid any unwanted after taste. After they all downed their price their eyes widened at the pies taste, as for it live up to its namesake! The pie was surprisingly sweet despite smelling like pepper, it didn't even taste like pepper. Everyone licked their lips in delight at the sweet taste still lingered on their tongues.

The Duchess saw this and smiled at their satisfied faces, "I knew you'd just love it, everyone does! Even the Queen herself.", she patted her own accomplishment.

"Who?", Tsy asked?

The Duchess made an expression like she said something shouldn't have and quickly resorted with, "Ah, nevermind! Now away with you all."

The teens then made their way to the smaller door and just before the left through it the Duchess called out to them, "Oh wait children, just one thing before you go!"

"What now?", Sero inwardly groaned.

"Have any of you seen a Cheshire Cat around? Grey on grey stripes, yellow eyes, big grin?", she asked them?

Before anyone could answer a familiar pair of yellow eyes with a grin appeared on the Duchesses head gear and shook itself back and forth disapprovingly. Everyone was conflicted as to what to tell the Duchess when Izuku suddenly said, "Cat? What cat, I've never seen any cats before?"

"There's a cat?", Momo lied.

"What cat?", Mina lied.

"Never heard of it.", Iida lied.

The Duchess made a sad expression as she replied, "Thats a shame. I was so hoping to see him again. And have him for a nice little dinner."

At that the hair on Izuku's neck raised in fear along with the group he started their adventure with. In a moment Izuku and his group grabbed or pushed their friends to the exit while Izuku quickly said, "WellI' 'llbesuretofindmorepigsforyouinthefuture,butwehavetogosobyeBYE!", and with that the teens left the giantess back to her cooking and didn't stop moving till the sound of her bubbling pot stopped popping and the smell of pepper stopped wafting into their noses!

Once they were all far enough the teens finally stopped to catch their breath from all the running, Bakugou stomped over angrily to Izuku and yelled at him, "What the hell stupid Deku! First you aline yourself with that flea bitten hairball, and then you protect him inside of ratting him out to that giant hag for nearly getting us all killed?! What the Fuck!"

Uraraka then came behind Bakugou and slapped him lightly on the back, and the blond teen then floated into the air harmlessly while making a 'what the fuck is happening' face. When Uraraka finally gather her breath she said, "Bakugou-kun please calm down, Deku-kun was right in lying about the Cat. Were all in shambles right now from everything that's happened. The only difference between us and everyone else you might be down here is that we have a guide. And sure that guide maybe a two faced, manipulative, malicious, no good mangy louse, but he's at least a helpful louse! If it weren't for him we would've been too late to save you from the Duchess."

"Hmm, flattery might get you somewhere.", Uraraka herd the purr of the Cheshire Cats disembodied voice whisper in her ear.

"The hell?! If that's true then why the fuck did he lead us to our near death of being consumed alive then!?", he yelled at the brunet!

"Maybe it's because you tried to kill him when he gave us his offer in exchange for his assistance, instead of just refusing it or bartering with him for something else?", Todoroki offered breathlessly.

"Shut it half and half bastard!"

"No Todoroki is right. If you hadn't just exploded like you always do then maybe we could have found another way to convince him for directions and avoided that Duchess altogether.", said Shoji.

"I certainly like a bit of bartering from time to time.", whispered the Cat in Shoji's ear.

"Fine whatever the fuck you all want to to believe or blame! I don't ficking care!", shouted Bakugou as he tiled upside down. "And put me down round face!"

Uraraka place her fingers together and deactivated her quirk leading Bakugou to fall head first on a rock! "Whoops, sorry.", she fake apologized.

"You did that on purpose!", the blond teen groaned in pain.

"Yep.", she stuck her tongue at her.

"Guys maybe we should just focus on the task ahead right now.", Izuku offered.

"Midoriya is right everyone! The sooner we find Allen, the sooner we can get ourselves and everyone else out of Wonderland!", Iida commanded while chopping his harms in the air!

So the heroes of class 1-A all walked along the shortcut, consisting of another thick forested tunnel with flora so thick it made the whole place look like they were underground leaving little to no light for all them to see, in the hopes of finding Allen and getting themselves and all the rest of the heroes who fell down here out of this mad world.

However the hero's soon found themselves and yet another predicament after only a few minutes of walking, when they found something blocking their path or rather diverting their path.

In front of the group was a lone tree standing in the center of a forked road with two signs that pointed two different ways. The signs, written in English, read 'This Way' and 'That Way'.

Kaminari was the only one from the group who walked up to the tree; fell to his knees, took a deep breath, then let out an antsy cry!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", he shouted at the top of his lungs! "Come on! I thought this was a shortcut not any other maze! We're gonna be trapped here forever!", he then fell face first on the ground and began to cry!

Jiro walked over to the sobbing electric blonde teen and poking him with her earphone jack said, "Come on Kaminari. All's not completely lost, we just need to pull ourselves together and-.", she began to say until Kaminari shot up from his spot and grabbing the girl by her jacket yelling, "How is everything not lost!? The last time we got lost we nearly we went around in circles for hours and nearly died five times, and that's not including the Dutchess who tried to eat us! We're never gonna find Allen or get out of this mad place! We gonna be stuck here for the rest of our lives and grow long long beards! We're doomed, just doomed!", and immediately began to cry into her shoulder.

Jiro made a confused expression by how her friend just acted and said to her. But she gave in and awkwardly patted him on the back in a soothing manner.

"There's gotta be something that can help or maybe someone!", Momo offered.

"Momo-chan I appreciate your indifference, but there nobody out here!", Sero shouted as the last part of his sentence echoed off the tunnel!

"Wait look!", Sato suddenly shouted while pointing to the tree.

When everyone turned their attention to the tree, their sitting almost the branches sat the Cheshire Cat grinning at all of them as usual. Everyone either looked at the Cat inquisitively, groaned a sigh, or in Bakugou's case; growled at the Cat while reading the Pepper Grinder. All while Tour was the only one with a strange posture, as if she were thinking about something.

"Wait a minute guys!", she suddenly exclaimed to her class. Everyone turned to the floating pair of gloves in question. "I've seen this scene before in the book. And I think the Cat wants one of us to play it out. But you guys have to trust me and let me take the lead on this."

Mostly everyone looked at one another and then nodded back to the invisible girl. She gave a thumbs up and skipped merrily to the tree.

"Whatever she's got in mind it's never gonna fucking work.", groaned Bakugou.

Kirishima pushed the blond teen playfully on the arm and said, "Have a little faith man, what other options do we have?"

Bakugou held up the Pepper Grinder showing their 'alternative'. Kirishima shook his head while saying, "Bakugou, no. Just, no."

There Toru looked up towards the Cheshire Cat and said in a pleased voice, "Oh! Cheshire Puss.", she greeted the Cat like an old friend. "Do you know where we oughta go to from here?"

"Well, that depends a good deal on where you want to get to.", spoke the Cat.

Tour tapped her chin like she was thinking and replied saying, "Allen."

"Why do you want to see him?", asked the Cat?

"Because he's our safest bet for getting out of Wonderland."

"You know, sometimes things that look safe actually turn out nasty, and things that look nasty turn out safe. That's a moral, Hehehe.", the Cat explained in a chuckle.

"What sorta people live around here?", Tour asked the Cat?

Suddenly the cat disappeared and reappeared on one of the trees branches far off to the right, "In that direction, lives a Hatter.", he said waving his paw around to the right. It disappeared and reappear again this time at the opposite end of the tree, "And in that direction, lives a Hare nicknamed March.", said the cat. "Visit either if you like: their both mad."

"But I don't want to be among mad people.", Tour remarked.

The Cat chuckled at her comment, then replied back, "Oh well you can't help that. We're all mad down here, each and everyone of us.("As you can see I'm not all there myself", the cat said in a hushed voice.) Their mad, I'm mad, and you're all mad too. It's only by chance and careful planning that you're not!"

"How do you you know were mad?", Tour asked.

"Well if you weren't, you wouldn't be down here. And everyone down here-.", the cat paused for a moment before looking at Izuku with a sinister and malicious grin and finished, "-is completely mad.", and with that the cats head disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly the Cat reappeared by the trees roots laying on his side in a relaxed position. "I went to a hunt ball once, I didn't like it. Terrible people, they started hunting me!", he said as if it were supposed to be a surprise to her!

"Humh, life must be terribly hard for you?", she questioned scaractically.

"Ah but I grin and bare it.", grin the Cat. "By-the-by what became of the baby?", asked the Cat as he started to play around with his head, rolling it around on his back feet.

"Baby?", Sero questioned only for Iida to quickly quite him with a firm _**SHUSH**_!

Tour made a face like she was trying to think of a way to explain the conundrum that never happened, "It….it turned into a pig.", she finally answered.

The Cat then balanced it head on its tail as he relied, "I knew it would do that. It's the same with Crows and Moorhens.", then the Cats body started to disappear leaving its head floating in the air for a bit before it disappeared too.

Then the Cat reappeared again(with its head on) by one of the tree limbs hanging upside down by its tail, "Now did I say pig or fig?", it asked her taking a relaxed posture.

"PIG.", she emphasised. "And I'd wish you wouldn't keep appearing and disappearing so suddenly! You're making me quite dizzy!"

"So sorry.", apologized the Cat. "Hows this?", he asked as his body slowly started to disappear from his tail down to his head where it stayed there for a while before vanishing as well.

For a while the cheshire Cat didn't reappear and it seemed like the creature had gone off an completely disappeared. Everyone was disappointed that Tours plane had ultimately failed and the Cat had duped them again for it own pleasure. Just when they had lost hope of finding the right path to take Tour made a sound like something heavy was dropped on her! Everyone turned their attention back to the invisible girl only to see the Cat suddenly appear on her shoulders seemingly floating in the air atop the girl as he did with Izuku.

The Cat rubbed his face against her, at least that's where her face is suppose to be, and began to softly purr with delight. After the Cat had finished rubbing his face against the invisible girl he said with a grin, "Thank you ever so much for playing with me. Their not too many people that I can find that are willing to play with me. So as a form of appreciation for your curiosity I will tell you which path to take."

Everyone was delighted to hear this from the Cat and patiently waited for him to give direction. Expect for Bakugou who immediately yelled, "Don't just leave us in suspense! Tell us where to go you many flea bag!"

The Cat his paws for a moment before turning to Bakugou and narrowing his eyes, "Katsuki.", he inquired of the Blond teen. "As the American say, 'Bite me Bitch.", he said with a huge shit eating grin.

Bakugou was now vibration with furry at the cats reply, while he simple turned his attention from him and back to Tour where he asked, "Now where was I?"

"Directions?", said Tour.

"Ah right! The correct path is…", the Cat pause for dramatic effect. Everyone leaned in due to the anticipation. "Any of them."

Everyone immediately fell to the ground from the lack luster and the painfully simple answer!

"Simply choose whichever path strikes you're fancy, they both go in the same direction."

Everyone stared at the Cat with shocked or annoyed expressions, being expressed best by Tokoyagis deadpan voice asking, "And you couldn't have told us this sooner because?"

"I was having too much fun.", grind the Cat.

Then the Cats body, neck, and tail all vanished from sight only leaving the head and limbs visible. Then the Cats head and limbs all slid off Tours shoulder and onto the ground were they fell with a series of thunks! The Cat's head then positioned itself on its ears and began to scamper about at a fast pace like a bug or rodent! All the girls and a few of the guys screamed in fright of this sight of the moving decapitated head which scammed back to the tree! The Cats legs followed soon after walking across the ground as if they were still attached to the body! When the legs caught up with the head back at the tree they positioned themselves behind the head and the Cats body and tail reappeared filling the creature back in once more!

The Cats took its usual sitting position again and said to the teen, "You've got the directions you wanted now you better be on your way, before you miss tea time and Allen along with it.", and with that the Cat disappeared again.

The teens sweat dropped and sighed aggravatedly at the Cats constant antics and went on their way through the path on the right. Like the Cat said before both paths did go the same exact way when you went behind the tree and saw both paths looped back around to each other. The shadow along with the already present sense of hopelessness didn't allow it to dawn on the hero's to actually make sure this wasn't some other Wonderland nonsense.

As they walked along the path the hero teens decided now was the best time for them to catch up on what happened to all of them after they fell down the Rabbit's Hole. With Izuku's group; they told them about the oddly comfortable bed they woke up in together(Mineat bit down hard on his lip at the mention of his friends sleeping next to some of the hottest girls in their class), the strange room they found themselves in, Woody the talking door and his bad jokes, the food and drink that altered their size, the Vale of Tears and their first encounter with the Cheshire Cat his deal for them in exchange for his guidance, the multitude of obstacles and riddles they had to overcome and figure out, where the found the Vorpal blade, they potion that gave them control over size alteration, the giant crying statue of Allen, and even the 'crimes against all things natural' the Ruins themselves and how they were unable to kill them without the Blade.

With Bakugou's group; they too had a similar experience only with far more turmoil, how they woke up in a huge bed of flowers, some of which actually talked or sung, a blue caterpillar smoking on a weird pipe thing who was as snobbish as Monoma and rude as Bakugou, the Cheshire Cat and the deal he gave them for help, then when Bakugou tried to kill him for no reason, how he lead them astray deep in the Vale, going in circles for hours on end, how they too found the strange potion that allows for controlled size alteration(which was a relief for Izukus group since they thought only they had this new ability) and even when they meet several Ruins and couldn't kill them no matter what they did, and had to make a hasty retreat while dragging Bakugou away from the fight, and finally the part where they meet the Duchess who was able to catch and season them in their exhaustion, and of course Izuku's group knew the rest.

After their catching up conversation was over they soon found themselves at the end of their shortcut, a dead end that is. The only thing that laid in front of their path was nothing except a huge tree that's trunk was so thick it looked more like a huge wall then a plant. And on that tree hung a mirror with a perfectly polished surface and gold trimming, it stood over 12 ft tall and 6 ft wide. Upon seeing this everyone groaned with aggravation!

"Are you kidding me!? This is a short cut?! There's nothing but long path with a mirror at the end of it!", Iida exclaimed while falling to his knees in despair.

"I can't believe the Duchess lied to us! Even after we helped her!", Sero exclaimed while falling to his back in defeat.

"I can sort believe it.", said Ayoma.

"What! How?", Sato asked confused.

"Well le Chat de Cheshire did say that everyone down here is furieux. So that would also include her, non? So she may have not lied at all, she was simply fou.", the sparkly boy explained.

"That does make sense, after all she'd put anything in her mouth as long as it looked edible.", Sero commented.

"Like Bakugou?", came the disembodied voice of the Cheshire Cat.

"Shut up Cat!", yelled Bakugou!

"Show yourself Cat! You've got some explaining to do.", Kaminari demanded!

In a matter of moments the Cheshire Cat appeared before them right next to the mirror grinning as it always did. "Oh really now?", the Cat asked rhetorically? "And pray tell what is it that I have to explain?"

"This!", Kaminari motioned to the mirror.

"Well why didn't you say so from the start! This is a mirror, and it-.", the Cat began to explain unti Kaminari cut him off saying, "I know what a mirror is!"

The Cat cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure? Cause with you're single digit I.Q I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot how to breath.", he shot a shit eating grin.

Kaminari made a sour expression and motioning back to the mirror exclaimed, "I mean this isn't the shortcut we wanted! There's nothing at the end of this tunnel except this huge mirror! And that won't help! The Duchess gave this path to us and you encouraged us to take it. So what give?! Are you just trying to run us around in circles for your entertainment!"

"If that were the case I wouldn't have revealed myself to you and simply watched all of you honk about like a gaggle of headless geese.", the Cat answered honestly. "Besides neither the Duchess nor I lead you astray. Though we have very different taste we do share one commonality. We both keep our word once given, and this mirror is you shortcut.", the Cat explained.

"And how exactly is a giant price of reflective glass suppose to help us?", Tokoyami asked in a rhetorical and deadpanned voice.

"Simple, it's the path. You merely have to walk right through it.", the Cat answered simply.

Momo looked over all over the mirror and asked, "So when a beam of light hits the mirror at a precise time, a secret passage will open up?"

The Cat solemnly shook his head no and replied, "Don't be ridiculous, time has no meaning down here and there's hardly any light to begin with."

"Then how are we supposed to 'pass' through the mirror?", Izuku asked.

"A mirror is simply nothing more but glass and metal hung on a wall pay it no mind and walk straight through, hurry now you don't have the time-now about that wine.", said the Cat.

"Wait, what wine?", Izuku asked the Cat.

"Oh you didn't bring any wine with you? Thats a shame, you're journey may very well end here and now. Payment can be made out in many different ways; take for example blood and booze, both of which are equivalent to any currency.", stated the Cat and then disappeared.

Izuku walked up to the mirror and placed his hand on the cold glass. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the mirror, aside from it being huge and edged with gold. Overall it was just a normal mirror that reflected everything behind Izuku. What did the Cat mean by 'pay it no mind and walk straight through' a mirror is a solid object and you can't just walk through it…can you? Then again, a lot of things that shouldn't be able to happen have happened. He looked closely at the mirro to make sure it wasn't one way or a trick mirror, but no just a plain mirror.

Suddenly the Cheshire Cats reflection appeared in the mirror causing Izuku to jump in place! He looked down at the side where the Cat should be next to him, but found nothing. He looked between the spot and the Cats reflection; it was almost like the Cat wasn't there at all and simply on the other side of the mirror! He waved his hand in front of the mirror at the Cat and the Cat waved back.

Then the Cat spoke through the mirror saying, "A reflection sometimes exposes more reality than the object it echoes. But which side of the mirror are we truly on, and which one is reflecting whats true and what's dead?", and the Cheshire Cats reflection disappeared.

Izuku knew what the Cat was trying to say yet he felt as if there was something else layered into it, though it would have to wait for later. Izuku took a deep breath, closed his eyes, extended his hand forward, and began to walk towards the mirror. He kept repeating what the Cat told him in his head, 'A mirror is simply metal and glass pay it no mind and walk straight through.'

Soon the whole entirety of class 1-A watched in amazement as they watched the green haired teens hand suddenly melt into the mirror! Then his arm, and the rest of his body disappeared into the mirror! Everyone crowded around the mirror to see if they could spot the green teen on the other side! Though they only saw their own reflection looking back at them.

"D-Deku-kun?", Uraraka called out in a low and concerned voice.

Suddenly Izuku's face appeared out of the mirror, like Mirio, in front of the group causing everyone to jump in surprise!

Before anyone could scold or yell at him for scaring them like that, Izuku quickly piped up saying, "Come on in guys, theirs AC in here.", and with that said Izuku disappeared into the mirror.

Everyone looked at one another wondering who should go next, until Uraraka stepped forward to what Izuku did and melted into the mirror. Soon all the student of class 1-A melted into the mirror one by one, leaving the tranquil Vale of Tears behind them.

* * *

 **New item acquired: Sweet Pepper Pie.**

 **Surprisingly sweet pie with a scent that make you want to vomit.**

 **Consumable item**

 **One use**

 **Baked and sent by the Duchess after acquiring a certain amount of peppered pigs**

 **Increased pain tolerations and damage reduction from enemies after consumption (acts like an item that increases your health pool)**


	11. Chapter 11

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Izuku, the Mirror Master, the Hatter, and Allen.**

 **Last Time**

 _Everyone looked at one another wondering who should go next, until Uraraka stepped forward to what Izuku did and melted into the mirror. Soon all the student of class 1-A melted into the mirror one by one, leaving the tranquil Vale of Tears behind them._

 **Now**

Once everyone was on the other side of the mirror they were yet again stunted by the sight before them! Laid out before them stood the spread of a novelty shop, and a humongous one at that! So big in fact that the giant counter, register, work bench, dorrs, windows, and other furniturings made them feel as if they had shrunken down, again.

Even Ojiro noticed this and inquired, "Are we shrunken down again or is everything just really huge?"

Kaminari tested this by producing a hiccup and shrinking down to a few inches and them right back to normal size, "Nope, everything's just huge.", he confirmed.

All around them they saw that the shop only seemed to sell one item in particular, Mirrors. And lot of them! Big ones, small ones, long and short, slim and flat, silly and plain, pocket and full wall sized. Some were edged with nothing, others were edged with wood, stone, gold, silver, metals off all different types. And they were all around the shop; hanging on every wall nook and cranny, leaning against part of the shop, against furniture or against one another, stacked atop one another in huge piles, being displayed in the window stills, even hanging on the ceiling as if they hung on a wall! It was hard to look at one pot and not see your reflection looking back at you.

Everyone diced to spread out to look for anything decisive that would tell them this place was supposed to be their 'shortcut'. After a few minutes they soon found out the shop was rather small in floor space and even small with all the mirrors hanging around. As of now they only things they found were mirrors, giant furniture, mirrors, a giant door that lead behind the counter and register, and you guest it...more mirrors. Pretty soon everyone was admiring the mirrors craftmanship or just their reflection with some of the trick mirrors.

"This mirror makes me look like I really let myself go.", Uraraka comment looking at one of the trick mirrors that made seem extra short and extra curvy.

"This mirror makes me look like I went on a crash diet.", Sato commented looking at one of the trick mirrors that made him look super thin.

"This mirror makes me look like All Might.", Izuku commented looking at one of the trick mirrors that made him look like he gained a few tons in muscle and All Mights sigingar smile.

"This one make me look sparkly! And this one makes me look even more sparkly!", Aoyama commented as he admired his own reflection switching between the normal mirrors.

"And this one?", Mina asked sarcastically while pointing a thumb to a smaller normal mirror.

Aoyama slowly moved up to the mirror and with his usual self loving expression stated in surprise, "Oh my! Who is that sparkly man I spy."

'Dear sweet god above.', Mina groaned internally.

"WHOS ADMIRING THEIR REFLECTION!", a huge booming voice suddenly announced echoing off the walls causing the whole place with all the mirrors to rattle!

Everyone quickly grouped back together and took defensive stanes for whatever was about to come at them! All except Mineta who was cowering behind Shoji while crying, "It was Aoyama! Take him and not the rest of us!", Mineat pleaded.

"You are seriously pathetic dude.", Sero commented.

Suddenly the door knob on the giant door jiggled open and from behind the counter it opened up to revel a very strange looking and giant man! He was a whole head taller than the Duchess and just as strange to look at. He had very pale skin with light wrinkles and bag under his eyes as if he hadn't seen sunlight or sleep for a while, and quite old. He had white hair that was slicked back and beginning to recede at the sides of the top leaving his widow's peak with a straight line of hair. He had huge ears for his size with tiny green eyes and a long pointed nose with a pair of glasses just hanging at the tip of it. He wore a very faded tailor outfit with black polished shoes, and a large tool belt with a variety of different tools. He held a very disgustedly surprised expression on his face.

After he existed the room he was in and sat on a stool behind the counter another man came out of the door only moments after him. This man however was, well….exactly like the first one in every single way! Apart from the fact that his entire vissage seemed to give off a reflective glare. And possessing a disgustedly surprised facial expression, he had a angrily surprised expression. In addition he also moved opposite of the first man( explanation: first man walk with right foot forward, second man would lead left foot forwards, and so on). He too sat at a stool next to the first man behind the counter.

The two giant men then stared down at the group of teens with their sour yet puzzled expressions on their faces, and the teen looked up at the two identical men waiting for them to do something. Only Izuku was the first one to speak as he asked the giant men nervously, "Um, who-who are you?"

The two men gained shock expressions as the first one stated in a thick British accent, "Who am I?! Who are you?"

"Who am I! Who the fuck are you!", the second one yelled angrily in a thick British accent!

Izuku opened his mouth to answer until the first giant man cut him off saying, "No no no don't tell me I know who you are."

"I don't know who the fuck you are so speak up!", yelled the second one.

At this point Izuku was very confused as to which of the two men he should listen to. He thought if he didn't answer the fist one the second one would grow even more angered. And if he did answer the second one the first one would get angry for not letting him guess.

Though that decision was not need for him as the first one started to guess who Izuku was by listing off his characteristics, "Green everything, short stature, easily scared by his own shadow.", he listed off a few few things, and earning a few giggles at the last part. He stroked his chin and finally came to the conclusion, "Why you're Izuku Midoriya right!"

"You're Oxton Freely, right!", yelled the second one.

"Yes I am.", Izuku answered the first one. "And no I'm not.", he answered the second one. "But, have we meet before?", he asked the two men.

"Not in person but I've heard a good deal about you.", answered the first one.

"Yes we have, now piss off!", answered the second one angrily.

"Allen?", Izuku inquired?

"Yes/no!", the two men contradict one another.

"And who are you?", Izuku asked the two giants.

"Who am I?", the first one repeated his question.

"Who am I!", the second one asked angrily!

"Why I'm the Mirror Master!", , they both said as one!

"Wait so you're both the Mirror Master?", Uraraka asked?

"Yes/no!", the contradicted one another.

"Oh I get it now!", Momo stated. "He's the Mirror Master and his reflection. Two sides of the same person only the opposite. One is good one is bad, one is honest one is a liar, one is kind the other is mean.", she explained.

Though it was plainly obvious which one of the men was the original and who was the reflection. Though no one dared to say anything as to not to offend either of them. Though they probably wouldn't even get a straight answer even if they asked and they didn't react negatively.

"Very insightful of you young lady.", said the first one.

"And if you know that then you must know if you come here you must make a payment to stay. Now give it here!", demanded the second one with an extended hand.

Everyone looked at one another trying to figure out what these mad men wanted for 'payment'. Kaminari was the first one to try something and slapped the man hand with a low high five. Mirror Master 2 looked at him with an annoyed and disapproving face at his offer, and Kaminari laugh nervously as he walked away.

"THE WINE! WHERE'S THE WINE!", Mirror Master 2 screamed!

"the wine?", Izuku said meekly.

Suddenly Shoji felt something hit the back of his leg, he turn his arm into an eye and looked behind him to see a bottle of Wine, with the Duchess face on the label, floating in the air. Shoji briefly wondered where it came from until a pair of yellow eyes appeared. Shoji quietly gasped and then turned another of his limbs into a mouth and grabbed the bottle with his normal hand.

"Thanks.", Shoji softly thanked the eyes.

A smiled formed under the eyes and they winked at the eye and mouth. And the Cheshire Cats smile and eyes vanished.

Shoji walked up to Mirror Master 2 and showed him the Wine. "Here's the wine. Compliments of the Duchess herself.", he said while placing the bottle into the giant's hand.

"The Duchess! Ohohohohoho.", Mirror Master 1 laughed while stroking his chin.

The two men took two glass cups that where normal sized for them, popped the cork off, and poured the small Wine bottle into both of their giant glasses until they were full! The two men clinked glasses and drank their glass till they were empty. Izuku mentally notes what the Cheshire Cat said about wine rom before. To be honest they probably should have listened to that part from the beginning.

When they finished, Mirror Master 1 turned to the group and said, "Thank you so very much for your generous payment. Though I must wonder what you did for the Duchess to give you one of her own stock."

"Uh, well, that's the thing. She actually sent us with the knowledge of a short cut to reach Allen. And uh.", Izuku began until Mirror Master 1 cut him off, "You want to find Allen. Why didn't you say so before! It just so happens I can help you lot quite easily, and you can help me as well."

"We already gave you the wine you asked for?", Kirishima stated.

"And some very top quality wine no less, but no, I refer to something else.", Mirror Master explains as the second one went underneath the counter looking for something. "A delivery job of sorts, you want to find Allen, I have something to give Allen, and I know where he is. So two birds with one stone, eh. Or is that three birds with two stones?", he asked himself.

"Heres the peice of shite.", Mirror Master 2 exclaimed as he finally found what he was searching for. He then forced the object into Izukus chest and said, "Now sod off!"

Izuku looked at the object he was now clutching to his chest and found it to be a handled mirror. It was about the size of a tennis racket and was made out of some kind of strange white metal that looked like polished limestone. It has a very unique looking design as the handle looked like its cluster of vines swirling around one another wrapping around the glass and holding it in place.

"A mirror?", Iida pointed out.

Both Mirror Masters made shocked expressions and Mirror Master 1 exclaimed, "Mirror! That's no ordinary mirrors boy, that's a Looking Glass!", he exclaimed all offended.

"What's the difference?", Sero said to himself.

"Big freakin difference ya twat! Anyone can make regular old plowing mirrors, but I'm the only one in fuckin Wonderland that can make a bleeding Looking Glass!", Mirror Master 2 yelled in explanation.

"Thanks, so uh, what does it do?", Izuku asked the giants.

"Oh my dear boy, a Looking Glass has many different uses. One of them being it can find anything in the world if you just ask it.", Mirror Master 1 explains.

Izuku put his finger up to his chin in thought and taking the mirror in both hands started with, "Magic mirror on the wall-.", until he was cut off by Todoroki who said, "It not on a wall Midoriya."

"Oh right!", Izuku stammered out awkwardly, and tried again, "Magic mirror in my hand, um-.", Izuku thought of how to rhyme next.

Mirror Master 1 slapped his giant hand on his face and exasperated, "You don't have to ask it in the form of a rhyme, just ask it directly!"

"Oh uh!", Izuku flinched. He looked at the mirror and thinking to himself as to what to asked first. Then it hit him, he held the mirror up looking at his own reflection and said to it, "Show me All Might."

The mirror then glazed over causing his reflection to disappear and in another moment another image appeared. It was All Might!

"All Might! All Might!", Izuku shouted at the mirror! But the blond skeletal man didn't react.

"Why can't he hear me!?", Izuku asked with panic.

"Calm down son I said it shows you things, like a window, not an open door.", Mirror Master 1 explains.

Standing next to him were Eraserhead and a few other pro hero's. They all seemed to be trudging through what looked like a very dense jungle. The hero's were extremely tired looking with sweat drenching their clothing and their hero outfits torn or ripped in certain places. Suddenly All Might got tense and the other hero's too. They got into defensive positions and out of nowhere something moving fast pounced on All Might and he disappeared from view!

"All Might! All Might!", Izuku shouted as his normal reflection returned! "What happened to All Might!?", Izuku panicked!

"I don't fucking know, I'm not the one holding the bleeding Glass now am I!?", growled Mirror Master 2.

"We gotta go help him!", Izuku began to run off until Iida grabs his arm.

"Whoa Midoriya, I want to save All Might and the other pros just as much as you do! But we don't even know where they are or if we can get to them! We gotta do what the Cheshire Cat said and find Allen, then he'll take all of us out of this place, alright?", he asked Izuku calmly. Izuku sighed out a stressed filled breath and nodded.

"So what else can this thing do?", Kaminari asked while taking the Looking Glass from Izuku.

"Well my boy, if you hold it up to an enemy it will show what they will do next giving you a chance to dodge or counter. In addition it can deflect certain projectile attacks right back at an enemy if you hit it _just_ right.", Mirror Master 1 explains happily and prideful.

"That's So awesome!", Sero comments! "Anything else?"

Mirror Master 1 strokes his chin and replies, "There is one other thing, however you'd have to see the White Queen for that."

"The Who?", he asks.

"Oh never mind, I'm sure you'll meet here at some point.", Mirror Master 1 waves it off.

"Gimme that!", Mineta suddenly yells as he suddenly jumps up and yanks the Looking Glass from Kaminaris grip! He begins to breath heavily while profusely salivating as he tell the Glass, "She me the girls underwear."

The glass glazed over again and show and image of a department store, more specifically the female lingerie section. "No that's not what I meant! I wanted to see the girls in my class in their underwear!", he yells at the Glass while shaking it! "But this still works.", he revamps after a moment while staring pervertedly at the Glass.

Though it didn't last long as Tsuyu tongue slapped Minetas head and Sero snagged the Looking Glass from his grip.

"Let agree that Mineta is no longer allowed to have the Looking Glass for any reason.", Tsuyu stated.

"Agreed.", mostly everyone voiced their opinions.

"So, um, can you get us to Allen?", Izuku asks the giants trying to get back on track?

"Also how are you gonna get us to him?", Uraraka asks.

"Ah, a silly question my dear boy and girl. I'm the Mirror Master! And I have many tricks up my sleeve.", answered Mirror Master 1 as Mirror Master 2 went over to one the many walls covered with mirrors.

He looked around for a bit while grumbling to himself, then forcefully pulled a huge mirror off the wall while still silently grumbling to himself. He roughly slammed it on the ground in front of the teens! The teens looked at the giant mirror and instead of see their reflections they saw a blurry image; like water colors mixed with an old tv graphics.

Izuku focuses on the image for a while till the colors came together and form a far more solid picture; it was hard to describe but it appeared to be a very long table with all different fixings spread all over it with 5 different people sitting at said table. All of them looked very different from one another in both hight, shape and color. Though one person at the far end of the table looked far to familiar.

Izuku focused on that one person and the image enhanced enough to make out perfectly who it was, the person was none other than Allen Liddle himself! Sitting at the table with a glass of tea in his hands while laughing wholeheartedly!

"It's Allen! Where is he?", he asked Mirror Master 2.

"He's having a nip with the funny farm and his plowing bloody loony bin mates!", the giant reflective man shouted!

Izuku looked at Mirror Master 1 for a translation and the man said, "He's having tea with the Mad Hatter."

'Allen did mention something about having tea with someone. Maybe this who he was talking about.', Izuku said to himself.

"Who's this Mad Hatter character? We've heard his name several times since being down here?", Momo asked the giant man?

"Ah, you'll have to meet him yourself to get to really know him and his tea party guests.", Mirror Master 1 replies mysteriously.

"Well what are we waiting for?! The longer we freaking wait the longer everyone else down here might fucking die! So let's go!", Bakugou exclaimed while walking through the mirror!

Soon all the other teens followed the explosive blonde through the mirror, but not before Izuku shouted one last thankyou and goodbye, and leaving the two giant Mirror Masters behind in their lonely, little, giant, strange shop.

When the teens crossed over to the other side of the mirror they found themselves in yet another strange area surrounded by even more strange looking things that boggled one's sense of reality! At first glance they appeared to be in some kind of garden in someone's backyard, though on closer inspection that couldn't be exactly correct and extremely far from the truth. All around the area was a gate which was all metal and painted black in a victorian style with all different kinds of flowers and plant life sprouted all around it. They crossed over a mini stone bridge with an equally mini stream and came upon a large table in the center of the garden, although to say it was just a large table was an understatement! It looked far more suitable for giants rather than teenagers! As the group came closer they saw it had equally large chairs in all different styles, sizes, and colors, the table itself was made from Mahogany wood and had a linen cloth laid on top that had a multitude of stains all over it.

Even though the table had many chairs for many people Izuku could very clearly hear, on the top, only four people; one was snoring loudly and squeaking, one was giggling and laughing up a hysterical storm with the sound of clattering silverware and china, one of them couldn't seem to keep their mouth shut while changing the subject or tone of their voice every five seconds, and the last one was lightly giggling every now and again while engaging in the conversation as much as possible and very politely. Uraraka made Izuku weightless and he floated to the top of the table where he looked out before a very familiar sight.

Not only was the table immensely long and was seated for far more people, but it had the largest assortment of tea party fares imaginable! All different tea kettles and pots that streamed and tooted rhythmically creating a very thin fog in the air. Each one was distantly different possessing unique shapes, sizes, and colors! Some even having many handles, spouts, being cut in half or sideways with all the tea still inside it! Their were plates and tray and racks of different sweet, baked goods, finger foods, and so forth spread all over! The setup was simultaneously extremely well kept and a complete chaotic mess at the same time, one thing was certain though this Tea Party really was mad!

The guest or should I say only guests, were even stranger then the place setting of the tea party, and there were five with the last one being very quiet; there was a sleeping Dormouse, a giggling March Hare, a chatty Hatter, ,a large fellow with a bird beak, and Allen of all people! All of them looking quite mad themselves while having a real blast at this party.

The Dormouse was about the size of a small child with light grayish brown fur and fast asleep. He sat between the Mad Hatter and the March Hare snoring loudly while squeaking in between breaths. He wore a checkered blue and white vest with a bell on his head like a hat with a white blindfold.

The March hare was as taller than the Dormouse, about the size of a 10 yr old, and spoke in a very thick Scottish accent rather than a British accent like everyone else he meet, while occasionally throwing silverware, china or condiments (like pepper and salt) all over the place. He was a light to dark brown and had straw tied between its ears. He was very giggly, laughing profusely at the slightest thing that came out of the Mad Hatters mouth, even if it was food or drink. He wore a white button up shirt under a blue vest and a red bow tie with a monocle and a white blindfold.

The Mad Hatter, oh he was something else completely! It was hard to say weather he was human or not?! He had a very thick British accent like Allen and was at least twice the size of any human(around 9 ft tall) even bigger than All Might, which Izuku noticed immediately! His skin was a sick green color, in fact everything was wrong with his….well everything! His ears were enormous even for his size, his nose looked like it couldn't decide to be long and pointy or big and round, he wore black polished shoes with traditional spats with long black faded dress pants, he had white gloves and a straight jacket on like a mental patient that was left unclipped leaving his arms free. And the cherry on top was an enormous and long top hat that was once green but now was a faded blue black with many patches on it holding it in one piece, it looked like a checkerboard, and each patch had a different symbol in it that Izuku had never seen before yet looked familiar. It even had a card in the brine that read 'In style 10/6'. Along with a white blindfold covering his pale, crooked eyes. He was holding a cup of hot tea and talking very fast constantly changing his tone and the subject every five seconds, while the March Hare laughed at everything he said.

Then there was the large fellow with a yellow beak and a muscly black skin, he was just barely sitting in his oddly small metal chair that was nearly crushed under his massive weight, he wore a large silly looking hat that covered his whole head apart from his beak with sharp teeth and eyes which were also covered by a blindfold. He held avery tiny tea glass in his extremely large and talon like hand. In addition he was the only one not saying a single word.

Then there was Allen who was at the head of the table politely drinking tea and munching on a bun with butter while trying to engage in the Hatter and Hares conversation. He too was wearing a white blindfold.

Izuku noticed music playing in the back round and looked behind him to find about 20 or so different record players playing different song at the beginning or cutting off at the songs end. Some of the flowers and trees were even playing songs along their branches, vine, and stems like a bunch of string instruments.

Izuku turned back to the table to notice that all three people, creatures, guest? Oh whatever! All three guests were now beginning to sing a song or at least that's what he thought they were going to do since they were all performing some vocal exercises. Then they started to sing the most unusual song that went like this;

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA very merry unbirthday to me!-Hatter

To who?-Hare

To me!-Hatter

Oh you!-Allen

A very merry unbirthday to you-Hatter

Who me?-Hare

Yes, you!-Allen

Oh, me!-Hare

Let's all congratulate us three, with another cup of tea-Hatter and Hare

A very merry unbirthday to you!-All

Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday-Hatter

Imagine, just one birthday every year!-Hatter

Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!-Hare

Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer-Hare

A very merry unbirthday to you, to you!-Hatter

To me?-Allen

To you!-Hare

A very merry unbirthday!-Hatter(pulls present out for Allen)

For me?-Allen

For you!-Hare

Now blow the candle out my boy-Hatter and Hare

And make your wish come true-Hatter and Hare

A merry merry unbirthday to yooooooooooooou!'-All

It was a very silly song over all, yet a very cute one at that. Izuku couldn't help to blush and giggle after it was all done while giving a small round of applause. However Izuku's slight noises caused the Hare and Hatters ears to perk up. They lifted up their blindfolds and saw Izuku standing on the table looking at all of them. Before Izuku could even say a single word the Hatter and Hare immediately began to shout, "No Room! No Room! No Room!", over and over!

He ran or hopped over to Izuku trying to shoo him off the table which nearly caused Izuku to fall of in the process! Luckily Izuku was quick and jumped over the Hare on a far side of the table. The Hare tired to follow and continued to shoo him off until Izuku quickly grabbed him by his ears and pulled him up.

The blindfold fell over his eyes as he was yanked up, "Hey, hey! Let me go ya we ninny! I'll pop ya one in the kisser! As soon as I find you.", he yelled while widely punching the air.

"Woah woah woah, easy their! Can we just talk?", Izuku asked trying to calm the Hare down.

"Talk? Talk?! Alright we'll talk. We'll talk about how you shouldn't invite you're bloody ares to a piss up your weren't fuckin invited to!", the Hare retailated!

Suddenly the Hare stopped struggling and began to sniff the air. "I smell something strange on ya.", he stated while taking a few more whiffs. "Smells like...metal, and pepper, and glass.", he said in awe.

Then the Hares ears slipped from Isuzu's grasp and the Hare lunged at his belt yanking off and making off with both the Vorpal Blade and the Looking Glass in a mad dash! He hopped off the table then over to the group where he surprised Bakugou and swiped the Pepper Grinder from his grasp! With his stolen loot in hand he hopped back over and on top of the table and then over to Allen where he roughly dropped/threw the items in a pile on Allen's plate! Note that he did all this while still wearing his blindfold.

Allen gently placed his tea glass down and began to examine the pile of things in front of him with his hands(He was still blindfolded the whole time). As Allen started to examine the items; Izuku cautiously made his way over to the young man along with the rest of his class who was also beginning to surround the chair Allen was occupying making sure he wouldn't try anything funny with them.

Allen first picked up the Pepper Grinder and running his hand over the smooth wood he let out a great sneeze, when he sniffed back the snot he said, "Oh I see someone meet the Duchess recently? And I suppose she had you do her shopping?"

"More like almost eaten, and yes.", Sato corrected.

Allen places his hand over his heart and replied, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I'll have to have a talk with her when next we meet.", Allen then picked up the Looking Glass and said, "Oh my new Looking Glass is finally done!", he exclaimed joyously while rubbing his fingers along the handle. "And it's even more beautiful than I imagined. Mirror Master really does make beautiful work."

"Which one?", Uraka asked sarcastically?

Allen giggles and replies, "Good point."

Finally Allen picks up the Vorpal Blade, unsheathes it, then moves his fingers along the side of the blade. He reals back for a moment and gasps softly. He touches the humming metal and silently says in amazement, "The Vorpal Blade. I can't believe it, it's here in my hand. How ever did you find it?", he asks dumbfounded?

"I kinda found it in the skull of a giant dead…..something in the Vale of Tears.", Izuku answered while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Well I simply must give you my full gratitude! If I had lost this I truly would've been in-wait a second.", Allen suddenly stopped his thanks. "That voice, I know that voice.", Allen states.

He then untied his blindfolded and immediately locked eyes with Izuku. Izuku stood there looking back at Allen's shocked expression unsure of what to do. While everyone on the ground was becoming uneasy from what was going on, hoping Allen wouldn't hurt Izuku.

Allen's expression then changed from shock to pure unfiltered joy! He screamed with joy and lunges towards Izuku enveloping him in a huge hug! He then started to spin Izuku around fast really fast, so fast in fact that the two of them had lifted off the ground like some kind of human helicopter! Even a sort of air current was being emitted from Allen's feet causing him to go airborne! They spun around for another minute more until Allen finally landed on the ground around Ed by the group of students with a very dizzy Izuku in toll.

Allen was in an uncontrollable giggling fit from all the spinning, when he finally calmed down enough he whipped his eyes from the happy tears and looking at Izuku with a great big smile he exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you again Izuku! It's really has been such a long time! I had started to loose hope and thought I'd…..never see you again.", he said with a bit of sadness.

He then immediately perked up again saying, "But that doesn't matter cause now you're here! Though I truly wish it were under different circumstances, it's just everything got so out of hand so fast! Oh I wish I could've had a different outcome! But enough about that, just look at you!", he exclaimed in astonishment!

"All grown up, taller with even more hair, and more freckles! And you're a hero on top of all that, just like you wanted! I'm so happy for you!", he exclaimed with the most sincere excitement and biggest smile! He then enveloped Izuku in a another big hug yet this time not lifting off the ground.

Izuku….felt….awkward to say the least. He could tell Allen was being sincere about all this but he was acting like Izuku's long lost friend or something. Izuku knew him and Allen had some kind of history though he never knew they were close or rather this close. He decided to go along with it as best he could and gave Allen a halfhearted hug back.

Allen noticed Izuku's tenseness and pulled away from his embrace looking at the green teen with a worried expression on his face while leaning his hand on his shoulders. "What's wrong?", he asked.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck while looking away from the tall teen. "I'm sorry Allen, but do I know you?", he asked which caught Allen off guard. He quickly continue explaining, "I'm mean...I know _of_ you and even somethings about you're history. Yet, I feel like we ourselfs have some kind of history together and I can feel it….but I can't remember it. So do I know you?", Izuku asked with some sadness in his voice.

Allen pulled away from Izuku and taking a few steps back he rubbed his hands nervously. "N-No, you-you don't know me.", Allen replied with a heavyweight of melancholy. "Though I know you.", he immediately continued. "We meet before, a long long time ago. You and I were both very young and very lost, yet somehow we found each other. Here, down in Wonderland."

Izuku looked at the ground trying to remember anything Allen was saying, yet nothing came to mind. Just feelings and blank images. Izuku sighed sadly and in a shaky voice whispered, "Then why can't I remember any of it?"

Allen took a hanky from his coat pocket and whipped away the tears brimming on his eyes. "Oh Izuku please don't cry. If you cry then I-", Allen began to calm down Izuku until tears started to form in his eyes. He quickly dubbed them away and blew his nose, when he was done he stuffed the cloth back into his pocket.

He took a shaky breath and continued, "I'm real sorry you can't remember our time together, but I don't know why you have forgotten.", he lied. "Though I don't blame you that you did forget. At times I wish I could forget about this place as well.", Allen explains while motioning to everything around them.

"You kidding me? I'm already wishing I could forget about this place.", Todoroki butted in.

This cause Allen to finally take note of the other teens scrounging them and watching this whole thing unfold. He jumped in place a bit from the surprise of seeing so many new faces and began to panic a bit!

However he then straightened himself out and said, "Many apologies my dear sirs and ladies.", Allen apologized with a bow. "I didn't know Izuku had come with...so many new faces. I hope you can forgive my lack of formalities and impertinence."

"No please it's fine.", almost everyone said in tandem. ' _He's so polite_.' Everyone commented mentally.

"Anyway or those of you who don't know me, I'm Allen Kingsley Liddle and from what I see I'm sure you've all come a long way from a truly gruelling journey through Wonderland. So how about you all refresh yourselves with a nice hot cup of tea to relax your tense minds and bodies?", Allen offered motioning to the table.

Everyone was almost relieved that Allen was offering this to them and very glad they didn't have to fight Allen or his party guests. However the other party guest weren't so delighted in hear Allen offer, in fact they were outraged!

This explained by the Hatter and the Hare, again, who stood from their seats shouting over and over, "No Room! No Room! No Room!", while still wearing their blindfolds.

"No there isn't, there's plenty of room.", Todoroki started towards the table with over 50 seats.

"Maybe in your eyes, but in ours for our own situation there's almost no room just for Allen and the big fella over there.", the Hatter motioned to the other guest at the table.

"And speaking of eyes, can't ya wee buggers see that this is a private party!", the Hare shouts in his Scottish accent!

"For shame.", yawned the Dormouse.

"Well were very sorry for troubling you sirs, but we've come such a long way just to find Allen and we're all really quite tired from our excursion.", Momo explained as politely as possible.

"Speaking of seeing and eyes; what with the blind folds?", Uraraka asked?

"Oh right, how silly of me. I bet you're wondering; well you see we're having a surprise unbirthday party.", Allen explains like it made sense.

"A surprise what now?", Jiro asked?

"Unbirthday party. Don't tell me none of you have never had an unbirthday party?", Allen questioned and everyone shook their heads no. Allen made a shock expression with a gasp to go with it! "Well you see my dear there are exactly 365 days exact, and only one of them is your own dedicated birthday, so there are 364 unbirthdays out their for everyone! And right now where all celebrating our own unbirthdays.", Allen explained.

"And the blindfolds?", Kiminari inquired.

"I already told you, it's a surprise unbirthday party. So were wearing these blindfolds at the party to be suprised by the party for all of us to have.", Allen explains.

"That makes no-", Kiminari began to say until Momo placed her hand on his mouth and said, "Please don't try to make sense of this nosens world."

"That's exactly right my dear lady, don't try and fight the current of Wonderland just go with the flow. And you might just survive.", Allen exclaimed. "Now what was I saying before?"

"You offered us some tea to relax and those two immediately started yelling 'no room!' over and over.", Tokoyami answered referring to the Hatter and Hare.

"Oh yes of course. Hatter I know they weren't invited to this little get together of ours, but really you must make an exception just this once. They've come such a long way and it would be shameful to send them away just cause there's no room for them. Plus we just had clean cup a minute ago and I'm sure they won't be here that long, so what do ya say?", Allen asked the Hatter.

"I say what I mean and I mean what I say! The answer is no and will always be that!", yelled the blind Hatter while slamming his fist on the Dormouse's head!

"Would it help if Izuku asked you nicely as well?", Allen asked while pushing Izuku in front of him.

The Hatter then lifted his blindfolded and when he saw Izuku his face immediately lit up with joy as he exclaimed, "Izuku my boy, is that really you!?", Izuku nodded. "My I hardly even recognize you! You got so big!"

"And I see ya still have gotten rid of that baby face or that bush you call hair of yours.", the Hare commented.

"March what did I tell you?!", Allen scolded him!

"Don't put me winky in a-", the Hare began to repeat something until Allen cut him off. "NO! I said that it's impolite to make person comment about one's appearance! Now that you've insulted a dear friend of ours you'll have to make it up by inviting them for some tea."

"Tea? When should we do that?", the Hatter asked.

"Right now? Where having tea?", Allen answered and the Hatter looked down at the table and continued saying, "Ah, so we are. Come sit all of you, we've been expecting you for some time.", the Hatter invited them.

The whole group simply stared at Allen in shock of how he just handled their situation with perfect grace and twist of the tongue! Allen then turned to the group, bowed, and extended and arm of offering to the huge table. Everyone didn't move and simply looked at Allen like he was simoustanly a genius and a mad man!

"You played them.", Bakugou stated in shock. Allen looked back up and winked at them.

Soon all the teen were seated at the large table with its equally large chairs that took all the teens all their strength just to push in and out. Teapots, that seems to be alive, hopped over to each of the teens and filled the cups resting on the plates. Then the trays holding the sweets and bread walked or shuffled to each of the teen and served them the exact kind of foods they actually liked. The teens were a little hesitant at first eating and driving strange things from sentient inanimate objects, but they all remember they've really don't nothing but that and they all began to dig into the food and delicious tea. The tea was warm, delicious, and really awoken the teens dulled senses.

After a bit Izuku noticed that the Hatter, Hare , and eve Dormouse were tentatively looking at him. He stared back at them waiting to see what they wanted. When they saw Izuku look back at them the Hatter was first to speak, "So Izuku, how have you been all these years?"

"It's great to see ya again laddy.", said the Hare.

"We were *Yawn* beginning to think we'd never see you again.", said the Dormouse.

"I've b-been good, I guess. Though sorry f-for asking you this, but have we meet before? M-My memory isn't what it use to be."

Allen then stood on his seat and clearing his voice exclaimed, "Allow me, Everyone.", he stated before the whole group. "I would like to introduce or in Izuku's case reintroduce you to The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and The Dormouse. Hatter, March, and Dormy for short.", he explained to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you sirs.", almost everyone said together.

The Hatter, Hare, and Dorouse all greeted them back with a civila hello. The Hatter then turned to Izuku and said, "And to answer your question from before lad. We have meet, when you were just a wee lad."

"You went as quickly as ya came. Didn't even have time for a single glass of tea.", said the Hare.

"You left once you found Rabbit. *Yawn*", yawned the Dormouse.

"Rabbit?", Izuku questioned.

"Well get to him later, for right now Allen why don't you introduce us to these other children. We already know Izuku so you can skip him.", stated the Hatter.

Allen cleared his throat and started to introduce all the boys to the guests; "Hatter, Hare, Dormy. I would like you all to meet Denki, Tenya, Mezo.", meanwhile Bakugou had a sly smile on his face waiting to be introduced. Even if he was in a world full of mad people he still was gonna show them who was top dog. "Yuga, Koji, Eijiro.", Allen continued and Bakugou was a bit annoyed when he skipped over him. "Mashirao, Hanta, Rikido.", Bakugou was growing even more aggravated that he was being introduced after the all the extras. "Fumikage, Minoru, and Shoto."

Okay that was it! Bakugou could handle being introduced after the purple fucker, but to be placed in last and after the half and half bastard! That was not gonna fly. Bakugou exploded in his seat and yelled at Allen across the table from him, "Would you just introduce me already!"

Allen crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he replied, "I was just getting to you, geeze."

"Whos the angry pomeranian?", ashed the Hatter.

"Oh thats Katsuki, he has rabies.", Allen answered sweetly.

"RABIES?!", Bakugou screams at Allen!

"At least that's just what Cheshire told me, that's also how I know all you're names if you were wondering.", Allen explains.

"Thats answers that question.", Iida states. "Second question, whos the other guys over their?", Iida motioned over to the large, muscular, black skinned character with a hat covering his whole face.

"Oh that's just Dihna.", Allen stated. Everyone gave him a confused look and seeing this he jumped onto the table and walked across it to the figure and lifted up the hat covering his face while saying, "You know, Dihna."

When he did the person-Dinah-turned out to be the League of Villains new upgraded anti-All Might Numo! Everyone jumped from their seats, screamed, took a defensive stance or all three at the same time! Allen looked at everyone with clear confusion and worry as to why they were acting like this.

"What seems to have gotten all you're bloomer in a twist?", Allen asked?

"Allen get away from that thing it's dangerous!", Izuku cried in panic!

Allen waved a dismissive hand while saying, "Oh don't be so over dramatic, sure he a little unsightly but that no reason to get your bits in a bob."

"Allen were not joking, that thing is a monster! An inhuman creature that works for the league of villains called a Numo!", Iida cried out!

Allen made an insulated expression at the word 'Numo' and replied, "Numo is such an ugly word and certainly not befitting of someone like Dihna. Besides Diana's not a monster, Dinah's a….a.", Allen struggled to find the right word.

"Dihna?", offered the Dormouse.

"Yes exactly! Dihna is a Dihna! Case closed!", Allen agreed with him. "Besides he might look like a heaven, but he certainly isn't one.", Allen stated with a bit of pride. "I've taught him how to dress.", The hat on the Numos head immediately fell to the side covering half its face. "I've taught him how to drink.", the Numo then took a tea glass and opening its huge mouth poured the contents in while extending its pinky. "And I've even taught him how to eat.", The Numo then carefully took a cupcake in one hand and mashed it into it eye! "Well….I'm still working out the kinks on that one, but he's still improving!"

"For once can you stop talking crazy!", Bakugou began to shout! "But we are crazy.", Allen stated quickly. "That thing is not a person, a pet, or a _Dihna_! It a hideous, mindless, inhuman, monstrous, catastrophe that follows the orders of fucking villains!", Bakugou finished!

"Oh really? And what does that make you then?", a very familiar voice purred.

Bakugou turned around to face the source of the voice who he knew immediately knew who it belonged to! He looked at the top of Allen chair, were the voice came from, and upon seeing the familiar shift in the background he snarled in it direction, with sparks beginning to pop in his hands in anger! "Cat!", he spat at the cair with nothing on it.

"Cat? Cat?! CAT!", the Dormouse suddenly woke from his sleep in panic! He sprung up form his chain and began to run frantically around the table shouting 'CAT!' over and over!

The Hatter, Hare, and Allen were on the case trying to catch the frantic creature! He ran over trays and cups, knocked over racks and pots, and made an even bigger mess than what was already on the table! He weaved between Allen's legs, turned on a dime before the Hare could touch him, and Hatter was having trouble trying to trap him under a broken teapot!

"Someone please grab him or he won't stop!", Allen cried.

Kota use his quirk to try and calm the little creature down, but even his quirk had no effect, so he waited for the right opportunity and when the mouse was close enough he sprang from his seat and garbed the creature in one scoop! He stood on one knee while holding the squirming creature as Allen approached him.

"Hold him still, their only one way to deal with him like this!", Allen exclaimed as he took out the Vorpal Blade threaningly.

Kodas soul practically left his body as he saw what he thought Allen was going to do! He almost considered letting the creature go by 'accident' to let it escape its fate! However, like most things in Wonderland, everything wasn't as it seemed and Allen swiped a jelly jar off the table scooped some onto the blade and smeared the content on the Dormouse's nose. The Dormouse immediately stopped squirming around and relaxed. He licked the jelly on his nose and immediately fell asleep in Koats huge arms.

Allen wiped the sweat from his brow and fixed his now wild curly black hair back into its bun. He placed the Blade back from wherever ever he pulled it from and gave Kota a thumbs up. He turned around to face everyone and firmly stated, "From now on no one is to say the C-A-T word! Understood?"

"Tea?!", crowd the Hatter while holding a tea glass up to Allen. Allen pushed the hand away and firmly stated through ground teeth, "Not now Hatter!"

"But Bakugou was the one who said ca-", Mineta began to blabber. "SHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Allen shushed him! "C-A-T!", Mintea spelled the word.

"That's because the dame smiling son of a bitch is sitting right their vexing me!", Bakugou yelled!

"Who?", Allen questioned?

Bakugou points a finger towards Allen's chair and the Cheshire Cat appears out of thin air. "Ah Cheshire Puss, where did you come from?", Allen asked the cat.

"My mother.", replied the cat and causing Allen to roll his eyes.

"The hell do you want!", Bakugou snapper at the Cat!

"A cup of tea, a warm brisket, and your sense of morality. Then again I think I'll only be able to get two of those three things.", the Cat vexed the blond with its usual grin.

"Eat dirt and die trash cat!", Bakugou fumed at the cat!

However the mention of the word cat caused the Dormouse to wake up with a fright! He piped up his head from Kotas arms frantically looking around for the danger or just to run around in circles. When he saw the Cheshire Cat, however, he immediately calmed down and went back to sleep saying lazily, "That's not a cat, that's just Cheshire."

The Cheshire Cat then reappear on Kotas shoulder with one of it large paws resting on top of the now asleep Dormouse. "Yes that's right it just little old me.", The Cat said menacingly as he massaged the Mouse's head, and sending a cold shiver to run up Kotas spine in fear of the creature!

Allen suddenly stomped over to Kotas seat and in a quick yank pulled the Cats head clean off! He looked at the head as it smiled back at him and stated, "Cheshire what did I tell you?"

"Don't put my winky in a-.", the Vat began until Allen cut him off. "No not that! Don't tease poor Dormy! You know he has a weak heart.", Allen exclaimed.

Allen the walked back over to his seat and pooped right back into it. He then threw the Cars head in the air where it's body reappear right near Allen's seat and caught its head on its neck.

"Now tell me Cheshire, what do you do this time to send these people in a dizzy over you?", Allen asked while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"What can I say, being famous has its ups and downs.", stated the Cat.

"Thats a lie! He sent us around in circles in the Vale Of Tears to near exhaustion! Then to this giant witch who tried to eat us!", Kaminari exclaimed!

"And why did you do that?", Allen asked with the sound of annoyance in his throat.

"The anger Pomerania tried to kill me when all I did was offer my services for a price. I'm the victim here!", the Cat exclaimed dramatically while rolling over to his back.

Allen shrugged his shoulders while take a swig from a teapot, instead of his cup and replied, "That's fair."

"Fair!?", Bakugou shouts!

"Back to the subject at hand.", Jiro cuts in. "Allen I know that thing may seem totally fine right now, but once its makers find 'him' it will turn into an unstoppable killing machine!"

"Well he seems to do everything I say so far, and I haven't meet anyone else since I got down here. Well apart from all of you, so I'm sure we're fine for now.", Allen stayed optimistically.

"Speaking of getting back on track: Allen you still haven't introduced us to our more lovely guests.", The Hatter stated charmingly.

Allen moved his head from the direction of his cup and let it pour out into his plate forming a tea cup shape. "Quite right, how silly of me. Hatter, March, Dormy: these fine ladies are-.", Allen began to introduce the ladies until he actually got a good look at them, or more specifically their outfits! His face went red as he half shouted, "Completely Underdressed!"

"Avert your eyes! Avert your eyes!", yelled the Hare as he covered his eyes with his ears.

The Hatter pulled his hat over his eyes, Allen put his hands out like two shields, and the Dormouse remained asleep in Koats arms. Everyone turned their attention towards the girls who looked very uncomfortable right now, and wondered what exactly was wrong with their hero outfits? Then it dawned on them that hero outfits were to an extend lewd; after all Momo exposed the most skin, Uraraka left little to the imagination, and Tour was naked. The boys had just gotten use to seeing them in their outfits that it doesn't bother them(except for Mineta), and some of them do have a practical use for their design. Though for old fashion style guys in this past century Victorian style mad world like Allen the Hatter and the rest of them, this was pratcially high levels of pornagraphity!

"Hatter these ladies need proper clothing STAT!", Allen shouted at the huge man thing!

The Hatter suddenly wiped out a huge mixing bowl from nowhere and stated, "All ready on it child!"

Suddenly a whirlwind of things happened before the whole groups eyes. The Hatter, Hare, and even Allen started to randomly grab objects and food and throwing it into the mixing bowl! Though no matter how much he stuffed into it it would never fill? Allen walking along the table while throwing things over his head and said objects would somehow find their way into the bowl. The Hare was just breaking or destroying food and cutlery and throwing the broken pieces into the bowl. Even leaned back in their chairs both in amazement and horror of what they were seeing.

"Butter, bread, jam, kitten knife, Telly bird bone, caterpillar hide, butterfingers, wishful thinking, horse rat urine, plate, pumpernickel, daisy.", the Hatter listed off a few of them many things he shoved into the bowl.

Then the Hatter, Hare and Allen finally stop shoving things into the bowl. The Hatter took a salt shaker and placed it on his eye like a monocle, he looked into the bowl like he was trying to figure out if it needed more.

Allen strokes his chin and stated, "It's too loose, it needs something to thicken it up. I got it! A rock, March go fetch one!", Allen instructed and the Hare bounced off the table to grab a stone.

The Hare came back a moment later with normal rock and presented it to Allen. Allen took the rock and threw it away, "No no no March. We needs bigger rock!", Allen instructed.

The Hare saluted and hopped off the table, a moment later and the Hare appeared holding a whole boulder! The boulder was almost as big as the Hatter was tall and most likely weighed ten times as much! Yet the Hare was holding it in his tiny arms like a really big box, albeit with extreme difficulty. The Hare made it to the table and with a large OOF he lunged the boulder into the air and on top of the bowl, being it was too big. The Hare then hopped to the top of the boulder and began to jump on it trying to push it down!

Oddly enough it was actually working and everyone watched as the small Hare slowly shoved a whole boulder into a small mixing bowl. When he was don't and painting hard for the extraneous work he fell on the table and laid their.

Allen looked into the bowl again and this time said, "Hmmm, now it's too dry.", Allen the took a teapot and dumped the contents into the bowl then added the the pot with a loud crash as it broke. "Their that should do it. Now we just need to mix it up.", Allen stated confidently. "March, the mixer."

The Hare sprung to his feet and hopping back to his seat he reached under the table and pulled out a mixing spoon and whisk. "No no no March, the big mixer.", Allen inscructed. The Hare then reached under the table and this time pulled out a large motorized mixer. "No no no mArch, that still wrong.", Allen face palmed and turning towards the group stated, "Dormy! Get the _BIG_ mixer!"

The Dormouse rose from his sleep in Kodas arms and reached his small hand or paw under the table and in a moment pretend an enormous chainsaw on the table! Koda freaked out seeing this tiny creature not just grab this enormous tool like it was nothing, but also the fact it was under the table near him the whole time!

The Hare then bounded over to the chainsaw and taking it in hand revered it up till it roared to life! With an insane laugh that cause everyone to sink back further in their seats away from the Mad Hare, the Hare hopped over to the mixing bowl and jumped the whole thing into the bowl! The Hare mixed it around bring it up and down and round and round, splashing what looked like cake mix all over the place, till it was apparent that he was having troubles holding onto the murder weapon! Soon the Hare was no longer holding the mixer and was now being pulled around in a circle as the chainsaw stirred itself around in the bowl! This soon went from runaway dog to bucking bronco, as the Hare held to the top of the chainsaw for dear life ridding it like a horse!

The Hare was thrown off and the chainsaw continued to spin and spin and spin till it finally flew from to mixing bowl in the air!

"Run Away Chainsaw!", Allen yelled for everyone to take cover!

Everyone ducked under their seats as the tool flew through the air, across the table; and finally slicked through the chair Allen was sitting on!

"Aw bugger! That was my 17th favorite chair!", Allen complained as the chainsaw stayed longer in the chairs headboard! "Oh well at least the mixture is done. Hatter, if you're do the honors.", Allen said to the man.

The Hatter then took the bowl and threw it into an already open oven, that for some reason was already nearby, and turned it on. The Hatter waited by the oven for about a minute until the oven suddenly burst into flames and then completely exploded the next! When the smoke cleared after a few minutes it revealing a very broken and charred oven, the Hatter smiled in seemingly mad delight as he said, "Its ready!"

"Are we still making outfits or some kind of science experiment?", Sero comment in nervous fear.

The Hatter then put on two oven mitts, opened the door, reached in, and revealed 6 of the most gorgeous Victorian style princess dresses that had ever been seen! Each one looked like it should belong on the appropriate girl, due to the color scheme. The girls were in awe, the guys were in awe, everyone was in awe!

All except for the Hatter who was more horrified by what he created then awe struck. He fell to his knees and cried out in despair, "NOOOOOOOOOO! I RUINED THEM! RUINED THEM COMPLETELY! THEIR HIDEOUS!", he dropped his face to the floor in despair and began to sob.

"Which mean their perfect for you.", the Cat added to the girls.

" _ **HEY!**_ ", the girls complained!

"Says the guy who licks his own crotch.", Jiro shoots back.

"Says the girl with a negative cup size.", the Cat shoots back. Jiro's face immediately went red as a lobster while her earjacks raised in the air threatningly! Weather from embarrassment or from angry no one could say.

The Hare looked disappointed at the dress while shaking his head and holding his monocle in one hand. Allen came to the Hatters side and patting him on his back as he said, "Their their Hatter, you did you're best."

"But I forgot the lemon! The le-e-e-emon! I'm so ashamed!", the Hatter sobed some more!

"Well it may not be my best work, however they will suffice for now.", the Hatter immeadly perked up doing a 180 on his personality.

Suddenly the dresses flew into the air like a flock of birds and fell over the girls putting themselves on the them. The girls admired the dresses at just how intricate and beautiful they were. They couldn't quite grasp what it was about them that made them 'hideous', then again who truly knows how the workings of a mad man's mind works? Allen the Hatter and the HAre all took their seats again and continued to sip tea.

Allen stirred some honey into his tea and out of the blue said, "Now what were we talking about bedore?"

"The hell if I know? We've been on so many freaking topics in just the last several shitimg minutes.", Bakugou answered.

"Ah yes of course! White Rabbit, I nearly forgot!", Allen exclaimed.

"How the fuck did you associate that with what I said?!", Bakugou asked.

Kirishima placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Bakugou, please stopping trung to make sense in amd world. It makes things easier to understand."

"What this about a White Rabbit?", Momo asked?

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him.", Allen sated with a hint of snoodyness. "He's mister 'I'm always late for nothing' and 'Never able to keep track of time'. No time for anything at all."

"Not even for tea.", added the Hatter.

"What he have to do with any of this?", Todoroki asked?

"You mean you don't remember?", Allen asked in surprise confusion? Everyone shook their head no. "He's the whole reason were all down her in the first place.", Allen explained.

"So is their a reason for mentioning him or are we just going to have a stroll down memory lane?", Jiro asked?

"Please tell me he can bring us back right?!", Mineta asked nervously!

Allen looked off to the side and sucking air between his teeth replied, "In...a way. The only problem is you have to find him, and it's nearly impossible to do that.", Allen then put down his tea glass, breathed deeply and said, "Let me tell you-no-let me explain.", everyone leaned in to what he was going to say. "Of all the denizens of Wonderland their are only three that can freely come in and out of it. The White Rabbit, Cheshire Puss, and myself."

"WHAT?!", Everyone cried out!

"Can you let him finish or are you all going to honk like the gaggle of geese you are?", the Cat asked sarcastically.

"Were not geese!", Mineat complained!

"So sorry, you're right though. You're more of, um, guinea hens.", the Cat smiled cynically.

Koda then made an insulted expression at Cheshires association. "What so bad about being called guinea hens?", Sero asked him?

Koda then quickly signed that Guinea Hens are really really stupid, even dumber than chickens. Cheshire Cat could only smiled with delight at all the teens combinatreaction to this.

"As I was saying.", Allen quickly butted in. "And of the three of us we vary on who we can bring in and out of Wonderland. Meaning in more simpler of terms Cheshire Puss here can move between Wonderland and our world at will, yet he cant bring anyone in or out of both worlds. White Rabbit can only bring people into Wonderland, yet he can assist in sending back to the overworld. And as for myself I can bring anyone at will between both worlds no matter where they are."

After hearing the last part of Allens explanation everyone broke out into loud cheers! Allen made an uncomfortable expression at everyone's joy and gripped the hem of his outfit tightly! He looked away from everyone as they continued to cheer and go on about leaving and going back home!

"Finally we can get out of this mad world!"

"Well be able to see our teachers and family again!"

"I'll be able to use my quirk again!"

"So that means you'll take us home right Allen!?", Izuku asked with delight! Though his expression soon changed upon seeing Allen's current expression.

Allen fiddled with a napkin in his hand as he said, "No, I can't."

"WHAT!?", Everyone yelled in shock!

Suddenly Bakugou launched himself from his seat and in a flash was right up to Allens face! He grabbed him roughly by his collar and pulled him up to his snarling expression! "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY NO!", Allen tired open his mouth to speak but Bakugou cut him off barking, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR A FUCKING 'NO' FROM YOU BRITSH TEA BAGMOTHERFUCKER! I DIDN'T GET LOST WITH THESE EXTRAS AND NEARLY GOT KILLED A HUNDRED FUCKING TIMES BY WHO THE SHIT KNOWS WHAT'S DOWN HERE, AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT CRAP NEARLY GETTING EATEN A-FUCKING-LIVE BY SOME GIANT BITCH! SO YOU EITHER GET US HOME NOW OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU!", Bakugou finally took a breath or really a snarl as he breathed angrily and savagely at the teen!

Allen stood their half standing in his seat and still as a statue, he didn't move, speak, breath or anything. A shadow casted over his unmoving expression until his eyes glittered past the dark counselling his face. His eyes were no longer light warm baby blue eyes, instead their were cold, stiff, and full of emptiness like the eyes of a killer. Bakugou was almost taken back by this new look and feeling of cold dread running down his spine, though he stayed strong as to keep from being intimated.

Allen then slowly brought his hand up and garbed Bakugou's arm and grabbed it frimley. So firm that Bakugou felt severe pain running up his whole arm and Allen only gripped tighter and tighter! In seconds Bakugou's arm was peeled away from Allens collar with a very cold Allen and a very stunted Bakugou! Bakugou went to say something else, but he was too late as the next moments happened so quick that if you blinked you'd miss it!

Before anyone cold breath Allen suddenly burst from his seat and using his free arm elbow Bakugou square in the chin! With one leg still standing on the chain for support he brought in up and kicked Bakugou right in the abdomen! The kick wa so powerful it sent Bakugou right into the air like a rag doll! Allen he grabbed tightly of Bakugou's he still had and flipped the blond teen right on the table with a loud CRASH! Silverwaer and food flew all over the place as Allen then held Bakugou's arm in a lock with his legs holding said arm and pinning him down by his chest! Bakugou went to cry out in pain but was quickly silenced as Allen ripped out the Vorpal Blade with his other hand and brought it down on Bakugou with one swift motion!

* * *

 **New Item acquired: Looking Glass**

 **A hand held parlor mirror that doesn't seem to be a mirror.**

 **Can be used by anyone who can speak in complexed language**

 **Has a pseudo sentient mind of its own**

 **Can show anyone or anything in the world if asked to**

 **Can predict the future or look into the past**

 **Can be used to predict enemy attack or movment**

 **Can deflect enemy projectile attacks**

 **Can create temporary mirrored reflections of any enemy**

 **Can create temporary illusions**

 **It's still made of glass so if not used carefully it will break**

 **More of a Support item them melee weapon**


	12. Chapter 12

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Izuku and the Mad Hatter meet again. Part 3.**

 **Last Time**

 _Bakugou went to cry out in pain but was quickly silenced as Allen ripped out the Vorpal Blade with his other hand and brought it down on Bakugou with one swift motion!_

 **Now**

One would expect that he stabbed the explosive blond, instead he only shoved the blade down Bakugou's open mouth keeping it only centimeter from piercing through the back of his head!

Bakugou was in shock and couldn't move an inch, good thing too is he did he probably would've lost his tongue or the blade would have gone all the way down his throat! He could feel the metal along his tongue where it grazed him causing it to bleed and the tip so far down his throat it nearly caused him to gag reflex from feeling alone! He could taste the metal of the blade mixing with his own blood and sweat only adding to his choking feeling climbing up his throat! He didn't dare move any part of his body apart from his breathing through his nose and his eyes looking directly at the cold murderous expression on Allens once cheerful face!

Bakugou was no longer angry, no, for once in Katsuki Bakugou's life he was truly terrified!

At the sight of the knife down Bakugou's throat and the moves Allen performed with perfect precision and lighting reflexes along with Allen's cold dead expression, Izuku's blood went cold and his body froze up with fear! And it wasn't just him, everyone at the table had went completely stiff with shock and fear coursing through their veins! Even the objects and environment had stopped cold! The air around them turned ice cold, the warmth from the sun was snuffed out by clouds, everything seemed to turn grey, and the wind blew an awful sour smell! The tea pots stopped puffing our steam, the records and plants stopped playing music, even the guests stopped doing whatever they were doing and simply staying in place like wax figures!

The Dormouse awoke with such fright in its little eyes and stayed awake shivering in Kodas arms, the Match Hare stopped giggling and began to chew his nails nervously, and the Mad Hatter stopped talking, drinking, and breathing all together! Even Dihna the Numo was now as stiff as a board looking at Allen with a nervous glance in it zombie eyes. Allen sat their blade in hand with Bakugou at his mercy looking cold, calm, and insane! All the while Izuku couldn't take his eyes off the bone chilling expression in his heart stopping crazy bloodthirsty look in Allen cold blue eyes!

"Katsuki.", Allen finally spoke with a voice that sounded like cold ice. His voice held no bite, malice, or venom in his sentence, but you could feel the firmness and strictness in every word he spoke! Bakugou's eyes locked onto Allen as he continued, "There are few thing in this world that I readily despite; wasted or spoiled food, unkempt flowers, the sight and smell of food fungus, teachers, doctors, politicians, and above all else _ill manners_! I have tolerated you're constance rudeness, threats, cursing fit, and unsociability for far too long. So either keep your mouth shut or I'll cut your tongue out to make you shut it, and while I'm at it I'll cut out a few other things.", Allen said with a deadly cold calm tone. Bakugou could only stare at horror in the presence of this madman's mercy as tears pricked his eyes!

"Allen Stop! Don't Hurt Kachan!", Izuku cried out!

Allen stopped for a moment and turned his cold expressionless stare from Bakugou and over to Izuku. He saw the green haired boys fearful expression spread across and terror glittering in his large eyes! For a moment and just a moment Allens cold expression softened and turned warm again. Allen sighed a breath to calm himself and resumed his cold expression again.

Looking back towards Bakugou he spoke, "You're in a mad mad world Katsuki, full of mad mad people. It's up to you if you want to see how _MAD_ they can get. Understand?", Allen asked with a sense of dread filling the air with each word.

Katsuki didn't reply, how could he; he couldn't even breathe with the fear clogging his throat and the knife mixed with his own mouth blood, very much let alone talk!

Allen waited for a moment and then said, "Well come on then, you don't have to nod or speak. Anything will do a whimper, a gurgle, a woof even."

Bakugou then made a sound like a whimpering dog in reply, Allen smiled syntactically and stated with a smile to send the shivers down anyone, "Good."

Allen then slowly brought the blade out of Bakugou's mouth and let go of his arm gently. Bakugou then rolled over to his side and spit out the blood and spit in his mouth! He gripped his sore arm tenderly and groaned in pain as he layed in fetal position. Though that wasn't the end of it as Allen the grabbed Bakugou by his blond hair and yanked up up to his feet roughly! Bakugou made a sound trying to hold back his cry of pain coursing through his head and tried to grab Allen's arm to pry him off.

Allen the brought Bakugou's ear to his mouth as he said in a cynical voice, "Now then, why don't you be a good little boy and….TAKE! YOUR ! SEAT!", Allen screamed the last part as he threw Bakugou over his head with ease and right back into his chair with a _**SLAM**_!

The chair then tipped over to its back legs and prominently fell over! A dust cloud formed over the area when it fell along with the sound of Bakugou groaning in pain. Everyone could only swivel their heads between the two scenes happening before them, Bakugou get his ass handed to him and getting croaked and Allen change into an entirely different person in seconds! His cold eyes and stiff expression still played heavily on his face making everyone shutterd in fear.

Then the most unusual thing happened, just as quick as Allen's personality and the environment changed, it changed right back as it was before! The air lost its cold, the sun peaked back out making everything warm again, the color in the land returned, the wind blew a sweet scent again, the pants and record plays started to play their miss matched music again, inanimate objects came back to life with the tea pots puffing in a happy tune, even the guest returned back to their original personality!

Allen gave a very deep breath of relief and promptly brushed off and straightened out his outfit, he fixed his shoes, and retied his now messy loosened hair. He walked along the table back into his seat where he promptly sat back down and took a new cup filling it with tea. He took a long sip and his calm, gently, and polite expression returned back to his smiling warm face.

He took another long sip from his cup and said, "Ah! Much better! Now what was I saying before?", he asked the table?

Everyone was too stunned to move talk or anything really! The once warm kind Allen turned in a malicious cold blooded psychopath and then right back to a warm cheerful happy-go-lucky guy! The again he did say he is a denizen of Wonderland, and it's common knowledge that everyone down here is completely mad. So considering all that plus his history it's not so far off just to say that he is just mad!

"The heck if I know at this point.", Kiminari managed to squeak out.

"Uhhh, you said you won't bring us back home?", Izuku offered lightly.

Allen looked sadly at his cup while he placed another sugar cube in it, he stirred his tea and replied back, "Oh yes, that. Though you're mistaken on my word choice, I said I couldn't not i wouldn't.", Allen explained solemnly which prompted everyone to learn forward a bit for an explanation. "It not that I don't want to send all of you back home, I really do, it's just that…..", Allen trailed off.

As this happened Kirishima jumped orm his seta and help Bakugou up from the ground and healed him with some of the pure tears.

"It's just what?", Izuku prompted him.

Allen sighed sadly and continued, "I've lost my power."

"You're what now?", Iida asked?

"How do I put this….like quirks everything and everyone in Wonderland has some kind of power. Something about them that makes them unique, something that says them. And I've seemed to have lost that power. The power to travel to and from Wonderland and our world above, and I have no idea why.", Allen explained. "And it not just me, but everyone in Wonderland ha lost their, well...Wonder."

"You guys look fine to me.", Mina offered.

"Maybe on the outside, but on the inside things are quite amist.", the Hatter explained.

"So then….were done. Were stuck down here...forever?", Uraraka asked with tears staining her eyes.

"Not quite.", Allen staed getting stares of confusion from everyone. "Remember I said that there are three of us that can move between the worlds. Me and Cheshire cant, but White Rabbit still might be able to help. After all he's the one that brought you lot down here in the first place."

"So there's still hope!", Tour exclaimed!

"I do believe so.", and everyone broke out into cheers again! "HOWEVER!", Allen firmly stated! "The thing is we still have to find him first, and that's near to impossible. .", Allens signs and everyone else hangs their head in disappointment. "We could try to find him, though you don't find him he find you and that usually happens by mistake.", Allen offered.

"OH MAN! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!", Sero complained!

"Well does anyone have the time?", asked the Hatter to his two other friends.

"We really haven't the time!", yelled the March Hare as he took a pocket watch from a cup of tea!

"The time? The time? Who has the time?", Questioned the Dormouse?

"He has the time!", The Hatter shouted pointing towards Izuku!

"No Time! No Time! I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodby! I'm late, late, late!", Yelled the White Rabbit as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere bursting through the gate behind Izuku!

"No, No, No I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say hello, goodby! I'm late, late, late!", he yelled as he ran right up the table and straight over to the Hatter not even noticing Allens or all of the stunned tenages presences!

"Oh Hatter! Dear Hatter! Please help me I'm in dire need of your help!", The white rabbit shouted in fear as he waved his watch in the tall man's face!

Suddenly the rabbit stopped shouting and frantically moving all over the place as a he felt a tight grip foam around his long ears! He was then lifted up into the hair with ease and turned around only to see the smiling face of Allen. Though this wasn't a happy expression, this one seeped with pure malicious and ill intent!

"Hello Rabbit.", Allen greeted the creature with a voice that also seeped with ill intent.

The rabbit gulped audibly and replied nervously, "H-H-Hello A-Allen. I-I see you're n-not p-please with me, are y-y-you?"

"No, I'm not.", Allen answered with ill intent in his voice.

He then turned the Rabbits head in the direction of class 1-A and asked rhetorically, "Rabbit do you know who these people are?"

"Ummmmm...some lovely guest you invited to this party?", the Rabbit answered nervously. "NO! Well actually yes they are, but that's still not it!", Allen bursted out! "These people should not be done here and you have to take them back, NOW!"

The Rabbit whimpered at Allen's rough tone and replied, "Allen I'm sorry but you know how it works! I go by an area and any mad people in the vicinity are transport down here without my say so!"

"Wait so just anyone can come down here if their 'mad'?", Iida asked.

"Exactly. Didn't you see the number of human skeletons along your journey?", Allen asked back.

"I don't think I can handle much more of this madness.", Iida weazed painfully into his hands!

"Stay strong Iida-kun, our journey is already half over.", Izuku confronted him.

"Back to the topic at hand here. Rabbit we've already had this song and dance already so you know what I want and I know what you want.", Allen states to the creature.

"Oh come on! What could he possibly want!?", Iida exclaimed!

"Oh Rabbit knows what I mean; he won't bother himself to help us until I fix his current problem, which I bet is your watch?", Allen asked the rabbit.

The Rabbit nervously laughed and smiled as he hid the watch behind his back Allens view. Allen then stanched the watch from the creature who immediately began to freak out trying to get it back! Though to no avail as he was still dangling by his ears.

Allen then cupped his free hand to his mouth and sang, "Oh Dihna!", the Numo perked up at the sound of its name. Allen then handed the Rabbit to the creature and said, "Be a dear and hold him for me?"

The Numo obayed Allen opening its huge clawed hand and griped the Rabbit around his whole body making a squeaking noise in the process! "Cant! Breath!", the Rabbits weazed out!

Allen then shook the watch a few times up near his ear and made a humming noise as he tried to figure out what the problem was. He then made an expression as if a light bulb went off and exclaimed, "Well no wonder you're in such a tizzy. You're watch is two days slow! Though fret not I know exactly what to do."

Allen then dunked the watch in a teapot a few times, spun it around in the air and slammed it roughly on the table! He then took a clam shucker and pried the watch right in half exposing it metallic workings. He then took two ordinary glasses of water and put them over his eyes like a pair of binoculars causing the water to pour out into the watch.

"AH HA!", Allen cried while taking a grapefruit spoon in hand! " Heres your problem, you're watch is full of wheels and springs and gears!", he stated as he used the spoon to scoop all innards out.

"Oh no no no!", cried the rabbit as he free his diaphragm for air! "Oh my poor watch! Not my gears! Not my wheels! Not my beautiful springs!", he continue to cry as he desperately tried escape the Numos grip! All while the watches innards went flying all over the place; some flew into teapots and horderves, some fell off the table, and some even logged themselves into other people. Like Tokoyami who needed dark shadows help just to dislodge the springs and gears getting lodged in his feathers!

Allen then started to yell out for a variety of different condiments, cutlery, food items, and drink items upon which he would dumped mash or spread into the watch. One of which was butters on which the Hare commented it was the very best butter. When asked why it was the ' _best butter_ ' the Dormouse, oddly enough, commented first saying, "Why its made of the finest weed in all of Wonderland.", answered the Dormouse. Everyone was a bit skeptical of his answer. "Milkweed that is.", finished the Dormouse as he went back to sleep.

The White Rabbit was already in the beginning stages of a panic attack, seeing this only made it worse as he tried to escape the tight grip of the Numo and get the Allen to stop destroying his watch, "No No No! You'll get crumbs into-You'll destroy-Oh DEAR ME-!"

Only to be easily pushed aside by Allen, smashing the remains of the butter into the white creatures face, who reassure the Rabbit saying, "There's no need to worry, I'm uncertified and have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"Mustard?", offered the Hare.

"No no no! That's just crazy!', cried the Hatter! "Now lemon, that's what it needs, that's much different.", as he squeezed lemon juice into watch, or what was left of it by this point.

The Dormouse scoffed in his sleep and in a light and sleepy tone offered, " _well I say it need more pepper._ "

"IT NEEDS MORE PEPPER!", screamed the Hatter as he took the Pepper Grinder, uncapped it and poured the whole container into the thing that use to be a watch!

At this everyone on the table( **excluding the White rabbit standing there in shock** ) all began to violently began to sneeze! The Hatter, in fact, made such a large and powerful sneeze that most of the watches contents flew right at Allen's face! Forchantly for him, he reacted fast enough to kick an empty plate in to air and use it as a shield to cover his face at the last second! "Ew.", Allen said simply as he dropped the plate from his clean face.

Unfortunately not everyone was as lucky as Allen and some of class 1-A had melted remains of the watched splattered all over them!

The White Rabbit now looked even whiter than before as he simply stood there in the Numos grip like a limp noodle completely frozen at the violent treatment his precious watch was getting! He then straighten up and swerving around best he could to Allen he frantic screamed, "Why did you have to encourage him to add more! And pepper of all thing, **PEPPER**?!"

Allen smacked the creature nose and firmly exclaimed back, "Firstly I didn't offer the pepper, that was Dormy. Secondly why did you give me your watch?! Despite knowing fully well that I'm mad!"

"We're all mad! And you took it from me!", the Rabbit yelled back!

"Same difference.", Allen shot back.

Allen then closed up the watch thinking that it was perfectly fixed. Though when he did the watch immediately began to melt like ice cream on a warm day! Allen looked closely at the watch examining it while scratching his chin and immediately started, "Hmm, it seems it needs more tea."

"More Tea!", yelled the Hare as he threw the lid off a teapot!

Allen then took the melting remains of the watch and placed it into the half filled pot! At this point the white Rabbit had completely fainted while Allen simple rolled his eyes at the Rabbits dramatic performance. Meanwhile everyone at the table was more confused and scared rather then entertained or anything else for that matter at whatever they were watching?

The March Hare then jumped on the table grabbed the Tea pot and began to shake it all around like a marracha! He even began to shake his whole body like he was dancing to Mambo music! Not too long after the record players and plants began to play Mambo music for the Hare to dance too!

The dance went on for around several minutes with the Hare dancing all around the table breaking cups, dished, and teapot. Knocking over food and drink alike even stepping on it or kicking it off the table completely! Even the Cheshire Cat joined in replacing the teapot with his head during all the mad Hatter then set out a clean piece of bread on the table and the March Hare hopped over to the bread and poured the contents of the teapot onto the bread! What strange concoction even came out of the teapot couldn't even be described in words?!

The Hatter then placed another clean piece of bread on to forming a sandwich of some kind, only for the March Hare to take a frying pan out of nowhere and gave it to Allen while blindfolding him again.

Allen then began flailing all over the table and swinging the frying pan all around himself randomly trying to hit something without any thought of what or who he might hit in the process! Kocing over tea pot, and china, and so forth as he randomly stumbled around. He eventually came over to where the Hare and Hatter were sitting next to one another. He then raised the pan in the air and bought it down hard on the Hatters head, the the Hare, the the Hatter again.

"Am I. * _ **BANG**_ * Getting it.* _ **BANG**_ * Now?* _**BANG**_ *", Allen asked while alternating walopings between the two mad men.

"No.", Todoroki deapaned.

Suddenly Allen raised the pan over his head and swung it sideways, the Hare and Hatter doged this attack, and instead it slammed right into the side of Dinas head causing a huge shock wave to emit over the whole table! "Shit.", Mina comments in winceful shock. The Numos face caved in from the sheer force of the impact and didn't return to normal until after Allen removed the pan!

Suddenly Allen launched himself in a trail of moths straight into the air and randomly slammed the frying pan onto the table! Lucky Allen finally managed to hit whatever it was he going after, which turned out to be the meted watch remains sandwich. Allen removed his blindfold for a peak and when he saw he finally hit what he wanted, he cheered, "I did it!"

The Hatter then took a knife and cut off the edges of the smushed thing, like you would with a sandwich, while saying reassuringly, "Their we go that should do it."

When Allen lifted up the frying pan, underneath it layed a perfectly new, bright, and shiny golden pocket watch ticking away normally! Everyone was either was absolutely blown away at this spectacular or absolutely confused that it made not one lick of sense to any of them! At that moment the White Rabbit awoken from his episode and with glassy eyes looked around to see where he was, when his eyes fell on his prime condition pocket his eyes opened wide with sparkling wonder and over joyment!

The white creature managed to finally wiggle himself free from Dinas grip and bounded over to the new watch ready to snatch it up! He thanked Allen manny times over as he bounced over ready to snag it away and G.T.F.O soon after! Unforchantly Allen was far quicker then the Rabbit and snached the watch before he had the chance.

"No no no Rabbit!", Allen mocked the creature with a hum in his voice. "You know the deal, I scratch your back and now you scratch mine!", he stated as he held the watch as hostage by its chain.

"Come on Allen can't you just do a favor for an old friend and let hi be off on his way?", the Rabbit bartered?

Allens expression turned cold and expressionless again, though this time instead of hacking the Rabbit to pieces with the Vorpal Blade he took the watch up to his mouth and made a motion to bite down onto it! The Rabbit immediately freaked out and begged Allen not to do it, and agreed to whatever he wanted!

Allen smiled coldly and demand, "Then take these fine people and everyone else that fell down here back to the overworld, PRONTO!"

"All of them?", the Rabbit inquired in a meek voice.

"ALL OF THEM!", Allen confirmed.

The Rabbit looked down with his legs quivering with fear as his pink eyes shown with fear, he gulped autabile and finally spoke saying, "Allen….I can't."

"Can't or Won't!?", Allen narrowed his eyes dangerously!

Suddenly Dihna came behind the Rabbit and grabbed him around his whole body causing another squeaking noise to be heard! The Rabbit held his breath for a moment and squeezed out in one puff, "Cant! Please I can explain!"

Allen growled like a cat at his response, but a after a minute he huffed out an annoyed sigh and said, "Alright, Dihna let em go."

The Numo obayed and released his grip from the creatures tiny frail body. The Rabbit fell to his knees and gasped for air, he started to hyperventilate trying to get air back into his body and coughing every now and again. Allen then walked up to the creature and squatting down as low as he could unsheathed the Vorpal Blade and brought the tip to the bottom of the creatures chin and positioned his head upwards towards his gaze.

"Talk.", Allen commanded frimley.

The Rabbits eyes shook with fear and he spoke in a nervous stutter, "Allen I-I-I've l-l-l-lost my p-p-p-power." "What?!" "F-For a while I-I've been having t-troubles i-in my travels. Now I-I-I c-cannot travel between Wonderland and the Overworld. And it's not just me!", the Rabbit suddenly exclaimed making Allen jump to his feet!

"I've felt it, you've felt it, everyone has felt it! Something is draining the power from Wonderland and leaving madness behind in its place! Oh Allen, the world might still be going around and around but not in the way we know it, its mad I tell you all mad!", the Rabbit exclaimed!

No one spoke a word, not Allen, not the guests, not even class 1-A. They had come so far and flew across many obstacles with much help along the way, and even with all their trail and toil they still had come up with nothing. Their first way home cant get get them home anymore, and the second way doesn't even have his power to do the same. So now they and everyone else down here in this mad world were going to be stuck down here….forever.

"So….were done.", someone from the table asked in a solemn tone.

* * *

Suddenly Allen stamped his boot on the table causing the everything to clatter and jump! "NO! It's not over, not yet!", Allen exclaimed with a determined expression!

"What the hell do you mean!? Did you not hear the sinking rabbit?! He doesn't have the power or whatever the hell you call it, to get us back home! Were stuck here forever!", Bakugou yelled with less cursing!

"True you maybe, but did you hear the fine print in his explanation?", Allen asked with a tap on the side of his nose. Everyone looked at the young man with confused expressions as he explained to them. "He said that ' _something'_ is draining the power from Wonderland."

Then it clicked in Izuku's head and he continued with Allen explanation, "So what you're saying is that all we have to do is find this ' _something'_ and stop it from draining the power of Wonderland."

"Once we do all the power it was hoarding will return to the land.", Allen continued.

"And back to you.", Izuku bounced off.

"And then I can get everyone who fell down here back to the Overworld!", exclaimed Allen!

Everyone immediately broke out into cheers and joy at this news, though it was short lived as Allens expression went from joy to slacked disappointment. "There's just one problem.", he spoke suddenly killing the cheerful mood.

Everyone immediately started to sighed or groaned or banged their heads on the table at his interruption! "Oh! What is it this time!", Bakugou half yelled.

Allen then scratched his chin walking back over to his seat, with the lodged chainsaw, and popping back down into it he took a tea cup and fill it via winged tea pot. After he took a log sip he finally said, "We have no idea as to who or what this something is or where it even is hiding in Wonderland. And as far as I know, time is certainly not on our side."

Everyone signed at this thought or hummed trying to think of where or what this thing could be that's messing with Wonderland? Knowing this place to be the very Wonderland from the book, it could be any amount of characters? Meanwhile the White Rabbit is scarfully sneaking up to the unsuspecting Allen who was swinging his watch around while thinking and drinking. Suddenly the Rabbit made his move and snached the watch from the unsuspecting Allen and made a mad dash for a quick escape!

Though he didn't get far in his retreat as Sero quickly snagged the white creature with his tape in one quick motion! "Hold it right there Peter Cottontail!", he shouted while reeling the rabbit back to him.

"What?! I've already held my end of the bargain so now I'll just take my watch and be on my way!", the Rabbit rebutted.

"Yeah right, and leave with the information that you have and we need, not likely.", Sero shot back.

"W-W-W-What are you t-t-t-t-talking ab-b-b-b-bout?", he asked nervously.

"No one at this table, not even Allen-kun, had any idea as to what was happening to the power in Wonderland or what was causing it to vanish. Yet you knew right off the bat that something was taking said power. So if my guess is correct you also know this ' _something'_ that's causing all of this, right?", Sero theorized.

Allen's face immediately lit up wit this theory and stated, "Hanta is right. Why didn't you say something before? What are you hiding Rabbit!?"

The Rabbit tapped his paw pad together nervously and said, "Well...it's not actually accurate to call them a someone or something since they are a bit of both.", Rabbit trailed off the topic, until Allen suddenly stabbed the Vorpal Blade through a walking crab cake and yelled, "SPILL!"

"IT'S AN OLD ADVERSARY OF YOURS!", the Rabbit blabbered out! "One from an age past, one you thought you kill, one you have faced many times over, one….clothed in red.", the rabbit spoke the last part in a dread filled voice.

The color from Allens blue eyes drain into a pale shade that described shock and fear! He started to walked back from where he stood, only to forget he was still standing in a chain and causing his chair to fall over along with him! Allen brought himself to his knees and stayed their with his head dropped and his gloved hands clutching the dirt with his body shaking with fear as he muttered to himself.

"Oh My God! Allen!", Izuku cried as he hopped off his seat to check on the state of his 'old' friend.

When he got to the ground he saw that Allen was muttering silently to himself like he did. Only instead of hearing a sense of excitement like he usually did, he heard a sense of great terror sweep over his voice. "No….no no no no no no no no no no. not her anyone but her. Please don't let it be true. she should be goe. don't let it be true."

"Allen?", Izuku prodded him gently. He then carefully lifted Allen face covered by his now loose hair, and saw Allen with thick tear trails running down both sides of his face with a glaze expression in his fear ridden eyes!

"No no no no. not her, not again, not her, not her.", Allen muttered incoherently as tears still spilled down his face!

Izuku cupped Allen's face and tried to calm him down as best he could. "Allen Allen! Please snap out of it!", Izuku begged Allen as steadily and calmly as he could!

Allen still didn't reply and was still muttering to himself blankly and crying profusely! "Allen please you have to calm down and tell me whats wrong!", Izuku tried again. Instead nothing happened and he still stood like that.

Izuku had no idea what to do in this situation and normal methods most likely wouldn't work on him, since he was mad. So Izuku did the very last thing that he thought had any hope of working and he suddenly enveloped Allen in a hug.

Almost immediately Allens sobs and muttering began to die down till they were silent as the grave. Izuku still held onto Allens in a hug until his body stopped shaking, when it did stop he looked up at the young man to see him with tear stained eyes looking down at him. Allen then placed his hands on Izuku's shoulders and pushed him away slowly. He then rubbed his eyes dry and cleared his throat saying, "I'm-I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I just...it can't be possible, right?"

"It just cant be true. It can't be! RIGHT RABBIT, RIGHT!?", Allen yelled in a desperate voice to the white creature still on the table!

Allen then immediately turned into a swarm of moths and dashed up to the top of the table where he roughly grabbed the Rabbit by his waistcoat and bringing him to his face exclaimed in a desperate tone, "This is all just a joke Rabbit, right? Just a funny Ha ha joke, right? Just a good old fashion healthy dose of dark humor, right? RIGHT!...right?", Allen asked the last part with a meak tone and a desperate fear filled expression with tear filled eyes!

"I swear Allen it's the truth.", he replied softly. "That's also why I'm in such a hurry. I was summoned by her myself. I even have the letter of summons with her seal.", the Rabbit explained as he held up a scroll with with nonsense writing and a large red seal at the bottom with a heart at the center.

Allen looked over the scroll and then pushed it away before ripping his gloves off with his teeth and shoved his palms into the White Rabbit face shouting, "Look Rabbit. LOOK! Do you see these scars!", the rabbit nodded. "There's no way she can still be alive after all this time I killed her myself; I severed her tentacles from her throne, I stabbed her through the heart with the Vorpal Blade, I ripped off her bloody head with my bear hands! These are the very scares I got as I grabbed onto the bloody bitches jaw and ripped it off myself! Then I burned the rest alongside the castle, so this should be no possible way she is back and you have to be lying!"

"Allen the truth is right in front of your eyes and yet you still claim to not believe it as anything but mere fiction like you always do!", the Rabbit short back and surprisingly in a much frimer tone!

"T-Thats not true! I know what's real and what's fake! And if it isn't I-I just simply make it the way I want it to be!", Allen rebutted.

"No you don't! You never do, that's your problem! You claim to know the difference between reality and imagination when in truth you're blinded by you're very actions that perverted the dedicate veil that separates them! Now you can't even see the truth even when it sitting right in front of your face!", The Rabbit surprisingly yelled in front of Allens face as he gripped his coat! "And for that fact alone you have lead yourself down a path of suffering for us and yourself especially! You've don't this Allen, ALL OF THIS! You're the only one at fault here!", the Rabbits continue to yell until his eyes glowed red and his silent soft voice began to shift into something demonic sounding, all while inching closer to Allens throat!

Izuku knew something bad was about to happen and immediately sprung into action! He lep to the top of the table and dashed over to Allen who was being held at the White Rabbits mercy! He then shouted, "SHOOT STYLE!", and with all his might he kicked the rabbit right off Allen!

The Rabbit flew for a good few yards before slamming head first into a huge chocolate cake! Where he stayed their unmoving for a while. Izuku kelt down to Allen and shook his out of his shock trance. Allen blinked a few times and shook his head clear, upon seeing Izuku worried expression he told him he was fine, and straightened out his attire and hair.

Allen looked down at the table and in a mellow tone asked the Rabbit, "Even if she is alive, how is she back? Even after all that I did to annihilate her once and for all?"

The Rabbit pulled himself from the cake and shaking himself clean answered back in his soft and mellow tone, "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is thats shes back, the cause for Wonderlands current state, and has summon me which I cannot deny."

"Allen.", Izuku softly asked the young man turning his attention. "Who is _she_?

"Who is she? WHO IS SHE!?", the Hatter asked flabbergasted!

"She's the worst of the worst!", the Hare exclaimed!

"The most vile of the vile!", the Dormouse exclaimed in awoken fright!

"She's the most evil thing in all of Wonderland!", exclaimed the Hatter!

"She makes us look sane by comparison.", said the Cheshire Cat.

"The most disgusting, decrepit, psychopathic, tyrannical bitch to ever grace Wonderland!", exclaimed the Hare!

"She rules over all of Wonderland with a bloody blood soaked iron clawed fist!", exclaimed the Cheshire Cat!

"Who is she?", Izuku asked again getting very scared at this point?

Allen was silent for a moment before he finally spoke in a low voice, "The Red Queen."

"The Red Queen?", Izuku questioned?

"The Red Queen?", Everyone at the table questioned?

"The Red Queen.", Allen confirmed. "She's tried to take control and rule over all Wonderland and put all of us under her bloody mad rule, and she's come close to doing just that time and time again. I've fought her and thought to have killed her more times than I can count.", Allen explained in a glazed voice.

"Oh please Allen; the only reason she's come back in times before is because you were sloppy in you're executions, and counting now you've only fought her three times.", the Cat butted in.

"not noW CHESHIRE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING AN EPISODE!", Allen yelled at the Cat!

"Yes and I'm trying to change the channel.", The Cat vexed him with a grin.

Suddenly the Cats head flew off his body in a flash and the next moment his head was seen sitting on top of the Vorpal Blade that was stuck into one of the chairs! "Ouch.", said the Cats head.

Izuku then looked at Allen whose arm was extended out towards the cats body, no doubt he threw it at the Cat in order to shut him up. Allen then lowered his arm and grabbed his forearms tightly as his expression turned into fear mixed with hesitation and melancholy. Izuku placed a hand on Allens shaking shoulder and calmly asked him, "Does she scare you Allen?"

Allen sighed and replied, "Even if I am considered young for my age, I've still experienced first hand a whole plethora of truly terrifying things. So now I hardly fear anything, but her.", Allen spoke in a lower and more fearful tone while gripping his forearms tighter, "She is different, she scares me to no end. Everytime that I face against the damnable red bitch I feel my fear swell inside of me so much that I'm afraid that it will swallow me whole…..and leave nothing behind."

Izuku then replied to Allen in a soft tone, "Well, if you're afraid to face her on your own.", Izuku then grabbed Allens hands and held them in his as he said with a determined expression, "Then we'll help you fight her!'

"What?", Allen asked flabbergasted?

"Well...I mean...I can't speak for everyone here, but I'll definitely help you fight this Red Queen!", Izuku said shyly.

"Izuku.", Allen spoke softly in disbelief.

"If Deku-kun is going them I'm going to!", stated Uraraka!

"From the sound of this person she is no queen and more of a Villain then anything! So I too will aid in this!", stated Iida.

"ME TOO!", cried Kirishima.

"Me too.", said Todoroki.

"If it means getting our asses home, I'll help you blow this bitch to smithereens!", Bakugou agreed.

Soon everyone was offering their aid in taking down the red queen in their own way! Allen looked around at the table filled with people he just meet, completely strangers, and here they were ready to risk their lives to fight off the most powerful force in all of Wonderland! Allen was in total disbelief, and happy at the same time; so much so he started to cry at their cheeres of aid. Allen quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and in a soft and thankful tone said to all of them, "Everyone….Thank you. Thank you very very much! You have no idea how much you're aid means to me."

Then Allens expression turned melancholy again and before he could open his mouth to speak Bakugou piped up and exclaimed, "Oh God you're making that face again! Let me freaking guess; there's just one problem with that, right?"

"Unfortunately.", Allen confirmed with a huff. He and Izuku then took their seats as as Allen explained their new delima. "You see her royal hynaisness rules over her own land and is only located their, The Queens Land. The only thing is that the Queens Land so far away! Even if we leave now at post haste and with some form of beast of burden we would sooner make it to Barrel Bottom then to her domain! Then I fear we wouldn't make it in time to stop her, and no doubt the bloody bitch has put up obstacles along our journey to slow us down even further."

Everyone signed at this news and it felt like they were ready to give up until Allen asked something from the group.

"Speaking of travels and finding one's way; how exactly did you all manage to find me? Next to White Rabbit and Cheshire Puss, I'm about as hard to come by as they get. I usually find you never the other way around?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?", Sato asked rubbing his neck?

"Short."

"Well we all weren't together when we fell and have a two different stories altogether, though to make it short the Cheshire Cat help each of our groups in _some_ form of way, he then took us to the Duchesses, and from her we were led to the Mirrored Master(s) who lead us to you.", Sato explained.

"Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait!", Allen cut in! "What was the part you said?"

"We have two stories?"

"No after that."

"The Cheshire Cat?"

"No no after _that_?"

"The Duchess?"

"UGH! The one directly after that one!"

"Oh! Um, you mean the Mirror Master?"

Suddenly Allen turned into a swarm of moths and dashed over to Sato in an instant! He grabbed the large teen by his shoulders and began to shake him all around as he exclaimed, "You visited the Mirror Master! How, when, where!? Which Mirror did you come from! Where where where!"

Sato, unable to talk from being shaken so roughly, could only point to the Mirror that they came out of when they got here. The Mirror itself was nothing special, just a full length wall mirror with elegant gold trim. However it did seem to give offs very faint hue to it that almost made it feel alive.

Allen then roughly let go of Sato and dashing over to the Mirror he stuck his hand through it to make sure it was the real deal. When his hand melted into the mirror he dashed back up to the table and throwing his hands in the air while clicking the heels of his boots shouted, "HA-ZA! THIS WILL SAVE US OODLES OF TIME!"

"Why are you so excited and why will this save us time?", Todoroki asked?

"Elementary my dear ice and fire friend, since we have access to the Mirror Masters shop we can use it to rave to the Queens Land in a fraction of the time!", Allen exclaimed!

"I still don't follow.", Todoroki follows back.

"Me either.", Tsyu states bluntly.

Allen sighed and asked rhetorically, "Shall I just dumb it down for you all?"

"Yes.", Mina and Kaminari replies in unison.

"Ok now imagine you in a rounded hallway with multiple doors branching off to different areas. If you go through one of the doors you can travel to the room it connects to. However once you're inside that room you can't travel to the other rooms adjacent. But if you travel out of the door you came in through you can choose the door of one of the doors to the adjacent rooms.", Allen explained. "And that's how the Mirror Masters ship works."

"So what you're saying is all we have to do is go into the Mirror Masters shop.", Iida thought aloud.

"Find the mirror to the Queens Land.", Momo joined in.

"Go through it and find the red bitch, kick her ass and then you can finally get us home!", Bakugou finishes the rest.

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of a painful agonizing death with a high serving of total inhalation, but you can put it that way if you like.", Allen said cheerfully.

Everyone just looked at him awkwardly.

"Though enough of that! HA-ZA! Time will be on our side!", Allen quickly said.

"Speaking of which, what is the time?", Kirishima asked?

Kaminari then took a golden pocket watch from his pocket and popping it open he said, "Lunch time."

Suddenly Allen zoomed over to Kaminari in his moth swarm form and snatched the watch from him in a flash! Kaminari blinked a few times after experiencing that experience so fast.

Allen marveled at the watch like it was a long lost valuable treasure and in an amazed tone stated, "My watch. My precious watch, I thought I'd lost you! How'd you find it Denki?!", he asked the electric teen estaicilly!

"I found it while we were talking to a rude blue caterpillar.", Kaminari replied.

"Is it really that important to you Allen-kun?", Mina asked him.

"Yes...it's very very special to me. In two ways actually; the first being it was a gift from a good friend of mine and the second is that it hold a very special momento thats dear to my heart.", Allen explained.

" _It was a gift from a good friend of mine. Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya.",_ The Hatter mocked _._

"What's his problem?", Shoji asked?

"Oh don't mind him, the man I got the watch from doesnt have a good repor with Hatter and vise versa. That man also happens to be Time.", Allen explains.

"What grudge do they have against one another?", Ojiro asks?

"Another story for another time perhaps.", Allen rpied.

"Is there any other reason why it's so important to you?", Kaminari asked?

"Why do you ask? Do you want it back?", Allen asked accusingly with narrowed eyes and an annoyed expression.

Kamanir then quickly shook his head while flailing his arms exclaiming, "No no no no! I just-" Allen then let out a raspberry and burst into uncontrollable laughter at his reaction as he said, "Oh calm you're bleeding bloomers Denki, I'm only teasing.", Allen continued to laugh.

"Though you are right this watch isn't just a momento holder and a gift, it also has a more practical use that Time himself put in.", Allen explains while grabbing a hot tea pot. "Here, catch.", Allen says while throwing the hot kettal at the eclectic teen!

Kaminari then quickly raised his arms up to shield himself from the boiling tea and pot from hitting his face! Though just before the pot and it's already split contents could hit him...nothing happened. Kaminari finally looked up from his arms after a full minute of waiting for the brewing tea to splash him, only to find the pot floating in mid air along with the tea itself! And it wasn't just the tea it was everything and everyone who seems to stop in place!

Everyone was frozen in place doing what they were previously doing, some were in shock at the sight of the kettal, somewhere trying to catch it or block it, somewhere just...doing something else. The trees had stayed in place while they swayed in the breeze, the steam from the tea pots halted in place, even birds flying over head simply stood in the mist of flying! The only ones not affected by this were Allen, Kaminari, and Izuku.

"What's going on?", Izuku asked shell shocked? Kaminari took the opportunity to move away from the flying pot before it hit him.

"Time my dear green friend, time is what's going on. You see this watch will stop time for a time, but not for very long.", Allen explains as he clicks the stopper on the watch and everything resume back to normal.

Everyone looked around wondering what just happened and why Kaminair was on the other side of the teapot so quickly? Allen dismissed their wonders and told them that he would explain at another time.

Then Kaminair asked, "Hey Allen-san, that special momento you mention, the one the watch holds, is it that-", Before he could finish Allen cut him off frimley saying, "Another chat for another day Denki. For now lets get our bumms into the mirror shall we? We have a malevolent tyranny to kill, and she certainly doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Hell Yeah! Let go blast this Red Bitch to dust!", Bakugou roared in agreeance!

"Took the words right outta my mouth Katsuki.", Allen agreed.

Allen then skipped off the table and floated down to the ground safely in some form of a funnel of wind. As he jumped from the table he sang a rather creepy tune, that went something like this;

' _Were painting the roses red_

 _La la la la la la_

 _Were painting the roses red_

 _La la la la la la_

 _Were painting the roses red with the blood of the Queens head!_

 _La la la lal la la la la la lal la la la_

 _Off with her head!'_

When Allen sang the last part he pulled the Vorpal blade from somewhere and slashed it around as he landed perfectly on the ground! Everyone sweat dropped at Allen's song and attitude.

Then Allen clapped his hands and called out, "Come along Dihna!"

The Numo obayed the command and scouched itself off the bent metal chair and over to Allen where it stood there like a loyal pet. Allen pulled the Numos hat off and petted its brain like a dog while saying, "Good boy."

"Whoa Woah Woah Woah! Time out their crazy pants! You're not seriously thinking of bringing that monster are you!?", Jiro exclaimed!

"Oh I'm not thinking of it.", Allen replied.

"Jiro sighed with relief along with several of the class.

"Because I'm absolutely bringing him with us.", Allen followed up.

This caused everyone to jump in surprise! "Okay look man, I know you're mad and all. But didn't you hear us when we said that _thing_ is a mindless monster, programed to listen to it villainous creators!", Kirishima exclaimed!

"If we somehow bump into the League of Villains while we're on our way to the Red Queen it'll change sides faster than you can say ' _what the_?!", Mina added.

Allen then replied, "Yes I did hear you all when to made that fact quite clear, but I have two things to rebuttal you're argument.", Everyone's crossed their arms or raised a skeptical eyebrow at his so called _argument_. "First off those villains could be _anywhere_ in Wonderland, and even if we do find them them then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Second when it comes to her royal bloody heinousness, we need all the tools and help we can get! And from what you say about Dihna I thinks hes just the extra muscle we need."

"Oh please, we don't need that mindless creature to help us.", Bakugou added.

"On the contrary; the last few time I faced off against the Queen the journey alone took a heavy tool on me time and time again. Even if we have the element of time on our side now we still shouldn't take her lightly. The fights I had engaged with her were some of the hardest I've ever fought. I laceration here, a bruise their, a few new sacres their, trust me when I say she is the most powerful being in all of Wonderland! And I have a sinking feeling that she'll be even stronger.", Allen stated with a heavy dose of dread!

"Well I think that's also gonna be the problem.", Izuku stated awkwardly. Allen looked to the green haired boy for an explanation. "You see, none of our quirks work down here. So you and Dinah may very well end up doing all the work."

Allen poked a finger on his chin as he said, "Oh yes I forgot about that. I'm sure you're confused as to why this is happening so let me" "Its fine Allen, Cheshire Cat filled us in along the way here.", Momo informed him.

"Oh...thats helps quite a bit.", Allen sated with a bit of shock with the Cheshire Cat smiling behind him. "Anyway I have just the remedy for that problem!"

Everyone looked at the young man like he just grew a second head, and even then that would be far less weird.

"Now everyone please grasp hands with me in a circle.", Allen instructed. Everyone looked at him confused by his instructions. Allen rolled his eyes and stated, "Well come on, I dot bite."

"I do.", said the Cat maliciously as he appeared next to Allens leg. Allen then swiftly kicked the Cats head off his shoulders and the Cats body disappeared right after.

After a few moments Izuku was the first one to hold hands on Allens right side, then Uraaka, then Iida, Momo, Kaminair, and soon everyone begrudgingly had joint their hands in a circle with Izuku on Allens right and Dinah on Allens left. Allen then quickly stated, "You may feel a slight tingling sensation in your body.", this warranted more than a few concerned looks form the group.

As Allen told them in a few seconds the whole group felt a strange tingling sensation coursing through their hands and all around their bodies. Oddly enough Allen seemed to be illuminating the whole time. After a few minutes the tingling stopped and Allen stopped glowing, they all released their hands and Allen stated cheerfully out of the blue, "Done! Now you can us you're quirks in Wonderland."

Everyone looked at him confused and best stated by Todoroki who asked, "Wait, that's it?"

"That's it.", Allen replied cheerfully.

"All we had to do was hold hand and now we can use our quirks?"

"Just like that."

"How? I thought you said you're 'power' was taken from you. How were you able to do this?", Todoroki asks suspiciously.

"I wasn't lying if that's what you're wondering, I really did have my power stolen but not my natural abilities.", Allen explains like it made perfect sense.

"I'm not following.", Todoroki states bluntly.

"Me either, kero.", Tsyu adds.

Allen rubbed his chin as he says, "How do I explain this….you see in Wonderland, everything has some kind of magic or power that they possess though its all connected in one form or another, so that's how it was all stolen by my guess. However everything in Wonderland has some form of a power that is unique to that individual. Say what hair eye color, height, weight, and gender are for us. Sure you may be able to mask it or cover it up, but you can't take it away. And that's what I did, I use my own personal power to allow you all use of you're quirks.", Allen explains.

"What is you're special power anyway?", Ojiro asks?

"Weeeeeeell the basic of it is if I want something to happen, it happens. Though it only works in certain contents, especially in Wonderland.", Allens replies.

Everyone looked at one another wondering what he could even mean by the amount of nonsense he was spewing. Then again everything was nonsense down here so they really shouldn't try to think of it so hard. On the upside they found that their quirks were in fighting form as they were before they fell down this mad world, so that's a huge plus!

"Well enough of that! Chop Chop! Times waits for no man, so everyone into the mirror.", Allen instructed quickly while clapping his hands.

Soon everyone was hopping off the table one by one and making their way to the Mirror, polishing off the remainder of their tea and treats, or stuffing their hero outfits full of food for the trip ahead. Just before the first person could walk through the mirror Allen spoke over his shoulder in a grim tone that made everyone halt in place, "Oh Rabbit, before you samper off again I have a favor to ask of you."

The rabbit, who was trying to sneak away suddenly stopped at Allen's beckoning. Turning around he replied nervously, "Y-Yes Allen?"

Without turning his gaze to him he continued, "When you see the bloody bitch tell her I said.", Allen then grabbed the Vorpal Blade and turning around to face the Rabbit made a slashing motion with it as he finished, "It'll be I who goes 'Off with your head'!"

The Rabbits steadied himself and with a ow replied, "As you wish.", the White rabbit then placed his pocket watch back into his pocket and scampered off into the low brush.

Soon everyone weirded out before anything stranger could happen and one by one every last person and Numo made their way through the mirror with only Allen left behind last. However something or rather someone held Allen back before he could join the rest of the group through the mirror. Allen turned around only to see Izuku standing there holding Allen's ungloved hand. Allen turned to face Izuku and see what he wanted, however Izuku said nothing to Allen and was simply observing the scars on Allens hand.

He brushed his fingers along the scars along Allens palms, the ones he got after he pulled the Red Queen's head off her shoulders by her jaw. The scares did form a human like jaw line around both hands, yet the injury they form weren't from some normal human teeth. Allen stood their calm and quietly and let Izuku examined them and every other scare on his hands; from his fingers, to the top of his hand, and even down to where is wrists were exposed. He rubbed his fingers along each scares carefully as if he feared that he would hurt Allen, especially along the ones on his palms by the Queen. He even noticed of a strange golden ring, that hummed with some kind of power, Allen was wearing around his right index finger. Izuku couldnt help but think that this ring seemed fimilar...in a strange way. Though he pushed the thought out of his head and continued to rub and caress Allens many hand scares.

"Do they still hurt.", Izuku asked softly.

Allen smiled at his concern and with a head shake replied, "No, not any more.", then his expression turned to melancholy as he continued, "But the memories that they hold are very painful. Sometimes….sometimes it's better to cover up the scars of the past cause their two painful to remember or their too unsightly for others to see."

Izuku then let go of Allen's hand and taking off his gloves he showed Allen his scars which caused his eyes to go wide with shock! Allen grabbed Izuku hands and eximed each scare along his meaty hands, brushing his fingers gently across his as he had done. He examined the ones on his palms, fingers, top part of hand, and even his wrists with his eyes staying wide in a shocked expression as he eximed and touched each one.

"How? When?", was all Allen could force out of his mouth.

"You know Allen.', Izuku began. "Sometimes...sometimes not all scars are bad. More than not their a sign. A sign that you survived, survived it all."

Allens expression when back to normal with a small smile on his calm lips, he held Izuku's hands meaty hand in his own boney ones and said softly, "Then I guess we both survived through it all, haven't we?"

* * *

Though this sweet moment was only short lived as the Cheshire Cat butted into the conversation with his sarcastic unfiltered additude exclaiming in an usually calm tone, "Oh why don't you make everyone happy and just _kiss_!"

Allen's expression was calm yet sheathed with furry at the Cat's comment! He then kicked the Cat to get rid of him, unfortunately he missed his head and ended up kicking his body from under his head which fell to the ground.

"Still here.", The Cats head vexed with a grin.

Allen then let go of Izuku's hands, went over to the nearest table and ripped off a leg. He held the Cats head down with one foot and spun the chair leg in his hands before putting it down near the head. He took a stance like a golfer and brought the price of wood back behind him, then at the top of his lungs yelled, "SPORTS!", and walked the Cats head clean over the table!

The head flew from one end of the table to the very farthest end where the Hatter was drinking from a comically large cup and landed right into the glass! Allen, at the other end of the table, who had the wood sling over his shoulder and the other hand over his head to shade him from the sun commented saying, "Well I guess that put me another tally above my high score. Put that down March!", and the March Hare began to write quickly in a journal with a feather pen he got from somewhere.

After Allen was satisfied with the Cat he turned around to face Izuku only too finally see Momo who had also stuck behind standing only a few yards from the duo. Both Izuku and Allen's face flushed red at the sight of the girl and Allen asked her, "Um….how much of that did you hear?"

Momo then walked up to Allen and holding out her hand a strange light began to emitted from her. In a moment two new white gloves sat in her hand.

"Let's pretend I didn't hear anything.", she said with a smile while giving Allen the gloves.

Allen took the gloves from her and after putting them on he thanked her in on a small soft tone. Just before the trio left through the mirror Allen spun on his heels and in his normal cheerful voice called out, "Goodbye Dormy, goodbye March, goodbye Hatter.", he waved to the three party guests.

The three guest waved back while saying their own goodbyes. "Goodbye Izuku.", called the British voice of the Mad Hatter as he and the Hare were stuffing the Dormouse into a teapot.

"Goodbye Allen, ya wee twat!", called Scottish voice of the March Hare as he and the Hatter were stuffing the the Dormouse into a teapot.

"Goodbye friends of Allen and Izuku.", called the sleepy voice of the Dormouse as he was being stuffed into a teapot by the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

The three teen then walked through the mirror and into the the shop of the double sided Mirror Master.

The two part guest, minus the Dormouse since he was in the teapot, kept waving goodbye to the group even as they already left as if they were stuck in some kind of repeat on an old record player. Then very suddenly everything began to change in an instant! The once serene beauty of Wonderland was no more, faster than the naked eye the Vale went a complete 180 from mystical fantasy forest to living nightmare hellspawn! The trees dried and decayed leaving behind old pieces of rotten twisted wood coming out of the ground that seemed to bleed out red with limbs and corpses hanging from their branches like fruit! The blue skies turned blood red and the clouds turned black hazy and polluted giving off little light and a sulfur smell! The ground underneath had broken apart creating huge crevices and what was left had been turned into pure raw bleeding flesh and served organ, limbs, and other body parts that saturated the air with a purifying rotten smell that burned the nose!

The animals and birds had been reduced to cackling twisted demonic looking creatures that had body parts and chunks of flesh missing, while constantly trying to kill one another weather for survival or sick pleasure! The flowers and other plant life looked dead and twisted bleeding a red substance and snapped at anything that came to close! The table looked worn disgusting and literally standing on two legs with the tablecloths torn and stained with blood. Teapots had all shattered and cracked and leaked something that's wasn't tea! The orderves, sweets, and other treats went sour and rotten with flies and maggots all over them. Some of which were not made of food but instead raw meat, organ, and other body parts!

The wind was gone and replaced by horrid and shrill screams of pure suffering agony and wailing with sobs of distress! The stream that ran around the table now ran with bloody chunks of flesh and body parts that bobbed and swam in them live fish! And the guest had turned into bloody groutest creatures that had parts missing or added on with blood leaking from different parts of their bodies, injuries that looked fatal, and their voices replaced by deep undertoned demonic voices! Like the Hatter who was still waving goodbye, like he was on repeat, only he had a deep demonic sounding voice that made his speech slower and unsettling!

The Hatter gurgled out one last deep throated demonic goodbye as his face peeled off revealing raw flesh, his eyes popped out of the sockets, his fingers rotted and fell off then his arms, and lastly he bleed profusely from every place he shouldn't until his jaw broke off only leaving a gurgling sounding in place of his voice! The last thing to happen was a huge tidal wave of blood coming from the distance and washing over the tea party guest and table in one huge sweeping them away in a torrent of death and decay!


	13. Chapter 13

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **And now, back to the Madness.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: On the Trail of Blood, Broken Glass, and Broken Memories.**

 **Last Time**

 _The Heroes of Class 1-A had a harrowing first time experience traversing the wacky and dangerous landscape in Wonderland. After much trial and tribulations they finally found Allen Kingsley Liddle who resorted their quirks to be used in Wonderland's nonsensical rule set and offered his aid in getting them and all the other heros trapped in Wonderland back home. After an extremely unusual and unsettling tea party with the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, a Numo named Dinah, and Allen that nearly costed Bakugou Katsuki's his life(on account of his mouth and temper). The hero's made their way to the Mirror Maters shop in order to find the Mirror that would take them to the lair of the despicable Red Queen, who was siphoning off the power from Wonderland and its inhabitants. Only after killing her would the hero be able to go back home to the Overworld, if only things were just that simple._

 **Now**

Izuku, Momo, and Allen all appeared on the other side of the mirror in the Mirror Masters shop with the rest of the class ready to go to the Queens Land and take the Red Queen head on! They were just about ready to call for the Mirror Master(s) when they saw the shocked expression adorning their fellow classmates. They were about to ask what was wrong until they all looked in their direction and saw what had them silent, and they too found their mouths gaped open in shock!

All around them the shop, or what was left of it, was in a state of absolute shamble! All, and I mean all, the mirrors in the shop had been cracked, broken, smashed, or shattered into pieces! Mirrors hanging on the wall were on the ground, mirrors stacked or leaned on the wall were shattered to bits! No matter where they looked all around them laid the jagged edged remains of every single mirror in the shop amongst the wood flooring!

"What-What happened?!", Allen was the only one to speak in horror!

"I don't know? We just came in here and they were all….broken.", Ojiro was the only one to answer.

Allen then made a shocked expression and began running around the room shouting at the top of his lungs, "Mirror Master? Mirror Master!? WHERE ARE YOU!"

Suddenly there was a very distinguished gurgle and moan from behind the counter, and everyone ran in the direction of the noise with Allen! Once they got around the giant counter to the back they found the Mirror Masters, or at least one of them, beaten, bloodied, and mangled as he was sprawled across the floor with bits of glass sticking out of him!

Allen made a horrified gasped and quickly dashed over the the fallen giant! He kneeled down and placed the giants head as best he could on his lap while gently stroking his head. "Mirror Master! Can you hear me?!", he exclaimed in panic!

The giant man cracked his eyes open, or only one eyes since the other had a fragment of glass sticking out of it, and let out a deep painful moan. "Allen my boy, is that you?", the giant man asked weakly?

Allen whipped his eyes and continuing to stroke the giant replied, "Yes, yes its me! I'm so glad you're alive I thought you'd died!", all while the rest of the group surrounded the giant man.

The Mirror master let out a chuckle which turned in a bloody cough as he said, "I'm neary at that point my boy."

"Then you don't have to be!", Kirishima exclaimed as he took out a bottle of pure tears ready to uncork it.

The Mirror Master weakly lifted up his hand in dispense as he stated, "I'm afraid I'm beyond medical help."

Allen rubbed the tears from his eyes and asked quickly, "Mirror Master what happened here? Where are all you're beautiful mirrors, and you're better half, and what happened to you!?"

"Better half? Yeah right.", Jiro side mouthed only to be elbowed by Kaminari.

"I'm not sure, one minute me and my other self were simply at the counter making a new mirror when suddenly a rush of blood came out from several mirrors like a torrent. Next thing I knew giant tentacles made of flesh and blood came from the torrent of bodily fluid and began smashing everlast mirror in my shop till there was not one left unbroken, then they went for my other half and shattered him into nothing, lastly they had their way with me as you can see by my state. Last thing I remember before I blacked out was the blood disappearing into the floor.", the gant managed to explain between painful breaths.

Allen gasped between tears and whispered, "The Red Queen."

"She's responsible for this!", Izuku exclaimed in shock!

"The...Red Queen? What does she have to do with my conundrum and why are you here?", the Mirror Mastre asked?

"She's been the one responsible for the lost of power in Wonderland, and it looks like she's also the one responsible for this by what you said. We were on our way to destroy here once and for all!", Allen explains quickly.

The Mirror Master gives another chucked turned bloody cough, "If only you could."

"Mirror please you must help us! The only way for things to be set right is if we kill the Queen, and to do that we need a mirror that leads to the Queens Land! Please tell me you have one!", Allen begged the giant.

Mirror Master gave a solemn expression as he replied, "I'm sorry my boy, all the mirrors to the Queens Land are broken."

"That's why she attacked you and you're shop! The damn bitch knows we're coming for here and now is trying fucking throw us off!", Bakugou fumed!

"You were right Allen, the Queen really did put up obstacles.", Shoji agreed.

"I didn't know just how strong her hold over Wonderland was at this point.", Allen spoke in little but a whisper.

"Wait a second! What about the White Rabbit?", Sero emphasized! "He said he was on his way to the Queens Land right? And guessing he's never late we can just follow him! I'm sure if we just go back to the Tea Party we can catch him!"

Allen shook his head solemnly as he explains, "On parchment it's a jolly good Idea, however it doesn't work that way. Remember when I said that every creature has a power that is unique to them. Well Rabbit can move between paths, short cuts, and other time saving routes that only he can take. Even if we all were to shrink down to his height and follow we would never be able to keep pace or would lose him eventually.", Allen the tuned to the Mirror Master and exclaimed, "Please there has to be at least one mirror you have that can bring us at least somewhat closer to the Queen Land?!", Allen begged him!

The Mirror Master cough and replied, "There is one left, though it won't get you too far."

"Anything will help.", Izuku put forth.

The Mirror Master the raised his hand and opened a draw behind the counter where he reached in an pulled out a trimless full body mirror that he rested against the counter face(full body for them not for him). Allen gently placed the Mirror Masters head down and walked over to the mirror to inspect it with several of the class right behind him. The mirror made a noise and showed their reflections only for it to shift into a strange image.

Allen made an exhausted expression and complained, "Oh no! Not that place again! I was really hoping to avoid ever going there any time this melinia!"

"What's wrong? Do you know this place?", Mina askes?

"Unfortunately yes I do, and it hold some very bad memories for me. Ones I wish I could forget entirely.", Allen answers as he rubs his right shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it almost looks like a….teapot?", Uraraka put forth.

"Unfortunately you'd be right and wrong on both accounts. It's actually a giant floating structure made to look like a teapot.", Allen explains.

"What?! You mean that thing is a building?", Iida questions.

"Buildings, and yes. We are now looking at The Hatter's Domain.", Allen explains.

"But didn't we just meet the Hatter?", iida questions.

"Yes and this is his domain.", Allen explains.

"The Hatter has his own place? That's mind boggling.", Toru put forth.

"I had a similar reaction when I first laid eyes on it myself. I just hope he's in a good mood when we see him.", Allen said with a hint of fear and annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, we just saw him with the Hare and Dormouse? How can he be here and there?", Uraraka asked.

"Time and consistency has no concept here in Wonderland, first and last.", Allen replies.

Suddenly Momo called the small group, "Guys I don't think the Mirror Master has much longer!"

Allen rushed back over to the giant mans head who was barely breathing full breaths with eyes that were begging to glaze over. Allens eyes began to fill with tears at the sight of the dying giant.

Please Mirror Master, don't-don't go.", Allen begged the giant in bearly a shuttering whisper.

The Mirror Master gave a sharp inhale as if trying to catch a breath and spoke in a rassy low tone, "Allen. I know….that you have made many mistakes in the past. But now….you have to right the wrongs you've created. You always took Wonderland on by the horn….with no help. Yet now you do. Use them...to help you...along the path. Save Us Allen, save Wonderland, and most importantly save yourself. And you...will...save...us...alllllllllllll.", the Mirror master head fell to the floor and his bright eyes glazed over with his body going completely limp.

Tears began to well up in Allen's eyes threatening to spill out. "Mirror Mater? Mirror Master? Please wake up.", He begged the stiff corpse as he pushed it trying to get movement from it.

Momo then laid a hand on Allen shoulder and pulling his attention away she said solemnly, "Allen….he's dead."

Allen looked back at the body of the now dead Mirror Master and cupping his hand to his face he slumped down and began to loudly weep for him. Tears fell down his face in great quantities and pooled in front of him by the Mirror Masters body. Even most of everyone standing by couldn't hold back a tear or two that ran down their faces for the morning Allen and the deceased Mirror Master. Izuku kelt down to Allens level and place a hand on his shoulder in support. Suddenly Allen grabbed hold of Izuku in a hug as he continued to weep into the teens shoulder. Izuku placed his arms around the tall young man and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

After about five minutes of morning for the giant man Allen finally stifled his sobs and standing up he rubbed his eyes and spattered out, "Shell pay for this, all of this! I'll make sure that this time when I kill her their won't be anything LEFT OF HER TO REVIVE! THAT IS MY PROMISE!"

Allens fists were clenched tight and tears still fell down his face in small streams as he looked upward almost of if the Queen herself was looking down on them! Everyone was almost taken back by Allens sudden outburst, yet they could understand it completely. This Red Queen had to be stopped before she killed everything that might get in her way!

"If it means I have to go there to do so.", Allen stated as he pointed to the mirror to the Hatter's Domain. "Then so be it!", Allen then marched through the crowd of hers and to the Mirror where he exclaimed, "Come Daihna.", and the Numo followed his master through the mirror where they both disappeared.

Soon everyone followed sooth with each person traveling through the mirror one by one. While at the back of the line Izuku hung back in order to speak with Kaminari, who was also at the back of the line, about something that was bugging him before.

"Hey Kaminari-san.", he called the teens attention in a whisper. "When you had Allens Time Altering Stopwatch, what exactly was on the inside of it that Allen said was his 'Prized Possession'?"

Kiminair gave a slight shrug and replied, "I'm not 100% sure but it was like a picture or something.", Izuku gave him a confused look. "I think it was a picture of a family with two kid, but I couldn't tell because of how fadded it was."

Izuku looked at the mirror that everyone was moving through and silently said to himself, "Oh Allen, the more I find out about you, the more questions I find myself asking."

"I know how ya feel dude. But don't forget were all in this together. Well solve the mystery of Allen Liddle one way or the other.", the electric teen gave a thumbs up with a smile.

Izuku smiled back at his friend for his words of encouragement.

The line was getting shorter and soon it would be Izuku's turn to pass through, however something caught his eye glittering not too far away. Izuku made his way over to whatever was glittering and saw something very strange floating floating and rotating off the ground by just an inch, their were two of them and they looked like glass porcelain houses. Izuku wondered what they were, how they got here, and why they caught his attention of all thing?

That is until a very familiar voice gave him the answer he was looking for, "Shattered memories."

"GAH!", Izuku shouted in surprise! He whipped his head to the side to only see the Cheshire Cat standing their. 'Thought I was finally numb to his surprise appearances.', he said in his head.

"Their called shattered memories.", the Cat repeated himself.

"Thanks for the explanation, but what are they doing here and why are their two?", Izuku asked the Cat.

The Cat licked his paw and replied, "One of them could have been her the whole time and the other could've come from the tea party. Don't ask how or why I'm not in the mood for lengthy explanations.", Izuku nodded in aggrence. "As for why they are here, well, their all over the place you see. Wonderland is a place for things to get lost and go mad. People, animals, and even memories."

Izuku gave the smiling creature a confused look as he asked, "So this came from someone's head? Why would someone or really how can someone lose a memory?"

"It's not usually a matter of losing a memory, rather abandoning it or even forgetting it. You've been doing a lot of that yourself lately.", the Cat commented.

Izuku looked back at the memories and asked, "So what should I do with them?"

The Cat made on odd gesture with his paw as he replied, "Oh well I can't tell you that, you have to make that decision on your own. If you take it you'll be able to see what memory it holds. If not then it will just stay here hidden and forgotten. After all every picture tell a story and memories are a whole art gallery.", it narrowed its eyes and smiled wider.

Izuku was tron on what he should do; this thing could be dangerous yet the Cat was telling him it was just fine, and his curiosity was really getting the better of him. So he decide to go for it, hed take the memory with him and view it later. Unfortunately the Cheshire Cat didn't tell him the moment he touched it it would show him the memory it held, and Izuku found that out the hard way. The moment he touch it is when suddenly is broke and a black veil fell over his eyes drowning all light, noise and feeling in the world.

* * *

All of a sudden Izuku hears an ear piercing scream followed by the sight of a dozen shards of broken glass coming in view and swirling around one another. The glass fragments form together and the screaming halts! Suddenly the view changes to that of an old fashion paper made slideshow with very plain colors of black, white, and brown. The scene is set in what appears to be a small modern apartment building lived in by three people, a family no doubt. A woman, the mother, with long curly hair who was heavily pregnant, a man, the father, who had a short beard and mustache while holding a small child, and finally the child, the son, who was no older than 2 or 4 being hoisted up and flung in the air by his father. The whole house was filled with laughter by the three people and they all had smiles upon their faces.

'Oh father.', a solemn voice said in an echo. 'You used to be the life of the party.'

Suddenly the screen shifted to a different scene with the same family, only now the man and woman were dancing with their son in between them as happy music filled the background. Still with smiling faces and happy laughter.

'You use to bring so much happiness in our lives.', the solemn voice echoed again.

The scene changed again with the same family, yet this time the man and woman were having a makeout session. The little boy came up to them clearly jealous and reached up his arms for attention. The two of them picked the child up and began smuthering him with kisses.

'So what happened?', the voice asked growing sadder.

The screen changed to that of the man, woman, and child sitting on a couch with a newborn baby being held within the man's arms sleeping peacefully. All of them still smiling with one another.

'What fowl thing happened to cause you to be reduced to this?!', the voice half shouted with pure sadness dripping from its echoed voice.

Suddenly the screen changed again but this time it was in the kitchen with the young child walking into find the father sitting at the table with his back turned. The child peaked around the corner with a confused expression that soon changed into one of shock and horror! The father turned around with a stiff and glum expression adorning his face! He held a bottle lightly in his hands, no doubt an alcoholic drink. No longer smiling or had any of the happy light exuberating from his once glittering eyes. All was left was a hollow shell of someone who once was.

* * *

The screen faded black again and Izuku regained all his senses back in the real world! Izuku fell to his butt from the sudden vertigo and blinked his eyes rapidly to get rid of the dizzying feeling. Once his sense came back to him he moaned and complained, "What a trip! What even was that?"

"You just viewed the memory and now you hold it in your hand.", the Cheshire Cat answered.

Izuku looked down at his hand where he tried to grab the memory and found and small and oddly shaped key in its place. He looked back to the Cat and asked, "What was all that in the memory? Who was that family, the child? What happened to the father? Who was that voice? And what happens next?!", Izuku raid fires questions at the Cat.

The Cat simply sits their till he finishes ranting and says, "How should I know all that, I wasn't the one viewing the memory now was I?", Izuku shakes his head. "If you're so curious as to find out what happens next then why don't you take the other memory.", the Cat motions to the other floating memory.

Izuku was scared to know what was going to happen next, knowing how the story was going he knew something was going to take a turn for the worst very soon. Though his curiosity got the better of him yet again and he grabbed the memory. The moment he touch it is when suddenly is broke and a black veil fell over his eyes drowning all light, noise and feeling in the world.

* * *

All of a sudden, yet again, Izuku hears and ear piercing scream followed by the sight of a dozen shards of broken glass coming in view and swirling around one another. The glass fragments form together and the screaming halts, again! Suddenly the view changes to that of an old fashion paper made slideshow with very plain colors of black, white, and brown, again.

The scene is set in the same apartment only this time it's focused on the child who is a bit older and sitting by a small t.v with his younger baby sibling in his lap. The two are watch some really old cartoons seemingly oblivious to everything else around them. Well almost oblivious, the older sibling seemed more aware of his surroundings.

'What happened to our happy family?', The echoed voice asks?

The older siblings attention is suddenly brought from behind him at a noise. The child turns around only to see the two parents in a heated argument! The child has fear growing in his eyes as he looks on!

'Why can't things go back to the way they use to be?', the voice asks growing sadder.

The child begins to tremble his in fear at his once happy parents now fight growing worse!

'I don't know why you both are mad or why you fight so much now, but please stop!', the voice begged!

The child turns back to the tv screen only to see his parents still fighting in the reflection! He holds his younger sibling tight in his arms and shuts his eyes tight as his whole body begins to tremble with quaking fear!

'Please stop! What about me and Yuri! You're scaring me!', the voice begged at the top of its lungs while sounding only moments from tears!

* * *

The screen faded black again and Izuku regained all his senses back in the real world, again! Izuku fell to his butt from the familiar vertigo and blinked his eyes rapidly to get rid of the dizzying feeling, again.

Izuku sat on his butt knees clutched to his chest as he whispered, "It did get worse. But happened afterwards?"

"As I said before, every picture tells a story. And memories are like an art gallery. Though you're still a few pictures short of a menagerie.", stated the Cat. "No doubt you'll be traveling more often now, so if you come across more shattered memories I suggest you grab them to fill in the rest of the story. If you're curiosity strikes you that is.", the Cat offered then disappears and reappears like he does this time on top of the mirror. "Hurry along now you wouldn't want you're friends and Allen, most of all, kept worrying about you, now do you?"

Izuku looked at his hand and found, that like the other, the memory turned into a strange looking key. He placed both keys into one of the pockets on his belt and decided to solve this mystery at later time, right now he had a journey to take, a land to save, and a villain to defeat! He ran to the mirror where he ran through it leaving behind the destroyed mirror shop and the broken mangled corpse of the once whimsical Mirror Master.

When Izuku walked through the mirror to join the rest of the group he was greeted with a very shocking sight to be sure. In front of him we're all of the girls undressing themselves! Out of their princess dresses. Nevertheless Izuku's face still flushed bright red even if the girls were still wearing their hero suits underneath them(minus Toru). Izuku averted his gaze as best he could by turning to his side but was meet with another unusual sight, that being Allen who was even more red than him, shaking at the knees, and covering his face with the Numos giant clawed hand.

"W-W-W-W-Why a-a-a-are y-y-you a-all u-und-d-dressing?!", Allen stuttered out nervously!

"Because * **GRUNT** * these clothes are cute and all, but their * **GRUNT** * horrible for combat!", Mina explains as she struggles to pull the surprisingly tight dress from her body and yank fabric off her horns.

Even if the boys did see the girls daily in their hero outfits and were all but numb to the sight of them, it still felt lewd to watch them undress into them especially out of such counselling clothing. All expect Mineat who was surprisingly silent as he watch the girls with drool dripping from his mouth. The boys were still averting their gazed from the girls while the girls were still pulling themself from their dresses, this changed when Uraraka suddenly piped up.

"Um, Allen-kun?", Uraraka asked with a hint of confusion and worry.

"Y-Y-Yes?", Allen asked nervously as he peaked between the Numos huge fingers.

"Didn't you say that the mirror was suppose to take us to the Hatter's Domain, the thing that looked like a giant teapot?"

"Yes, why?", Allen asked confused.

"Then where is it?"

You could almost hear the record scratch sound effect being heard as Uraraka finished her sentence. Allen made a 'what-you-talkin-about' expression, and whipped his head from the Numos finger looking out in front of them. Uraraka was completely right, there was no giant floating teapo like he said, instead he saw a huge canyon sprawled out before them. Dry, rocky, barren, and void of all life apart from dried trees. The wind blew harsh and kicked up dust devils and tumble weeds all over the place, the whole place smelled stangnate like salt left in the hot sun for hours. No noise could be heard apart from the wind.

"OH NO!", Allen cried!

"Allen, what's wrong?!", Izuku asked in panic!

Allen walked forward viewing the scenery and began nervously biting his fingers through his gloves. His looked back and forth while hugging his body with his other arm and let out a panic laced breath through his teeth. "This wasn't supposed to happen! We were suppose to be at the edge of Hatter's Domain, not _here_!"

"Where exactly is _here_?", Todoroki asked.

Allen sighed and dropped both his hands to his side, with a sad sounding sigh he replied, "This is the Canyon of the Lost."

"I already don't like the name.", Iida commented.

"Well without a guid like me you'd like it even less. Those who come here without direction are lost forever with no hope of escape. I was once lost here myself and I would have been lost forever if it weren't for Cheshire Cat.", Allen explains as everyone starts to look around. Allen gives a slight chuckle and says, "Don't worry he's not here, his fancy was never struck by this place."

"How'd we even get here, did the mirror break?", Todoroki asked.

Allen snapped his fingers and stated, "Of course, the mirror!", Suddenly Allen marched over to the Mirror and began to examine it. Allens expression turned sour as he exclaimed in disgust and aggravation, "UCK! I was afraid this would happen."

"What?", Todoroki asked.

"When the Mirror Master died, so did his magic within any mirror he had across Wonderland. See.", Allen explained while pressing into the mirrors glass surface, though he didn't melt through it, "Now we can't go back the way we came."

"So…..WERE TRAPPED HERE!", Kamanir shouted as he began to panic!

Allen raised his hands while pushing them back and forth as he placed one hand on Kaminaris shoulder,"Calm down Denki, no need to get your bloomers in a bunch! Were not trapped, just a little turned around. Luckily I know this area and it's not too far from the edge of the Hatter's Domain. A short hop and a skip and well be there in no time at all.", Allen sighes. "I just hope we can avoid the Hatters centuries."

"Uh, centuries?", Ojiro inquiors.

Allen nodded his head and explains, "His defense system. Hatter maybe mad but hes not dumb, not enough to _not_ make a defense system to outside threats."

"Well then that shouldn't be a problem for us, were not a threat right?", the tailed teen follows up nervously while scratching his cheek.

Allen fold his arms and gives a sigh while saying, "Prehapes, unfortunately being mad Hatter never programed them to actually decipher the difference between _friend or foe_ so they'll likely attack anything, including us, at random."

"That's not good.", Jiro puts forth.  
"No its not.", Allen agrees with a sigh. "Let's tread lightly and carefully not to alert them of our presence. Once we do a whole swarm will appear to us in no time at all.", Allen instructed them and everyone nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!", Bakugou exclaimed while taking the lead!

The teens they began their trek through the canyon with Allen as their guide taking them around corners, up and down ridges, around spriling rock structures, and other oddities that didn't make any navigating sense. They had only been walking for around 30 minutes before some people in their group began to complain. With the occasionally Shhh, Shut up or No the majority of their trip was relatively silent and all without seeing any corrupted or the Hatters centuries. All except for one red haired teen who could seem to keep from flapping his lips.

"Are we there yet?!", Kirishima complained breathlessly as drool dripped down his exhausted face and sweat began to drench through his arm guards and pants.

Bakugou looked like he was only seconds from bursting with rage, though managed to hold himself back enough only to an athourotive yell. "For the hundreths fuckin time shitty hair, WE! ARE! NOT! THERE YET!"

Not even a second passed by before Kirishima asked again, "How bout now?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHH!", Bakugou screamed!

"I vote we take a break.", Momo voiced her opinion as she wiped sweat dripping down her face and in between her cleavage.

"I second that vote.", Tokoyami agreed as he tugged at his sweaty cape colar.

"Yes, a break would sound lovely right about now. I see a Tear Pool not too far from here, well rest their and continue on after.", Allen agreed with them as he dabbed his forehead with a hanky.

Once the teens came to the Tear Pool they immeadtly bagn crodwing around it like a herd of thirst riden animals ducking their hands, arms, and faces into the refreshing cool water. Feeling the relife wash over their bodies as their exasution literally melted away along with the sweat drenching their clothing. Soon a few people began to refill their tear bottles and fill up new one from a Cork and Bottle tree nearby. Once everyone had two bottles they began to relax and let those at the end of the group have a chance to revive themselves.

"AH! That's WAY better!", Sero stated as he whipped his head from the water where he dunked it under.

"You said it!", Mineta agreed as his head bobbed to the surface while he sawn around in the pool that was just big enough for him.

Uraraka then turned to Allen and asked him, "Hey Allen-kun, what exactly are we going to do when we get to the Hatter's Domain and whos going to help us?"

"Once we get to the Domain we'll find Hatter and convince or rather trick him into giving us some kind of device or contraption that can get us to the Queens Land.", Allen replied.

"And if he doesn't?", Uraraka asks.

"Oh don't worry, he will. I'll make sure of that!", Allen said with a threatening tone in his voice as a shadow fell over his eyes. This of course got more then a few awkward and fearful glances.

"Hey, you mind passing me a drink.", a monotone voice asked Allen.

Allen's demeanor changed again as he switched right back to 'charming British man' from 'homicidal maniac'. "Oh of course, here you are Shoto.", he said calmly as he handed Todoroki a glass.

"I didn't ask for a drink.", Todoroki said with a confused expression.

Allen looked at Tokogami who said, "Don't look at me."

Shoji simply shook his head 'no' when Allen turned his attention to him.

Allen crosses his arms and tightly knots his eyebrows clearly agitated by this game and states firmly, "Well I don't know any other monotoned people in our group, so who did say that?"

"Up here.", says the voice.

Everyone turns their attention upwards to an old dead tree only to see a very familiar teenager of their age with a lazy expression in his eyes, mess purple hair, wearing a black jumpsuit, an unusual face mask, and a white scarf wrapped many times around his neck and tangled within the many branches.

"SHINSOU!", Izuku exclaimes in shock!

"Sup.", he replies casually.

"What are you doing up their?!", Izuku asked half dumbfounded.

"Oh you know just hanging around and enjoying the view.", the purple teen replied sarcastically.

Todoroki pinched the bridge of his nose and stated, "Let's rephrase that, ' _how'_ did you get up their?"

"I jumped up here to get a better view of the area but my scarf got caught in all these tree branches and now I'm stuck.", he explains.

"What were you doing up their in the first place?", Izuku asks.

"Me and several of my classmates from general ED found our way into this _place_ and ended up getting ourselves and members of our party totally lost. When I got stuck no one had a quirk that could get me down, and when they went off to find someone or something to get me down they never came back.", he explains in a calm tone underlassed with aggravation.

"Ah, I remember when that first happened to me.", Allen stayed in a whimsical nostalgic tone.

"Thats sounds terrible!", Momo exclaimed!

"At least we know there are more survivors.", Ojiro put forth.

"Yeah, but for how long?", Tsyu stated bluntly.

"Ya know, I'd love to know what you're chatting about down their so could you all just get me down please?", Shinsou stated with deadpanned annoyance.

Izuku quickly gathered everyone around in a semi-circle and stated, "Okay guys let's think, we have to find a way to get Shinsou down without hurting him. Any ideas?"

"I think Allen already has a plan.", Mina pointed out.

When everyone turned their attention to the tree Shinsou was still stuck in they saw Allen by the trunk hacking away at it with the Vorpal Blade like an axe!

Izuku fearing the worst panicked and exclaimed, "ALLEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Allen stopped hacking and turning to Izuku replied simply, "Getting your friend down. I'd like to introduce myself to him and this certainly isn't the way Id want to do it.", Allen gave one last hard swing which finally made the tree give out. It made a loud cracking noise and began to cave in as Allen yelled gleefully, "TIMBER!"

Everyone began to scream, panic, or painstakingly try to save Shinsou from a nasty fall on a tons of wood! Shinsou closed his eyes tight and braces himself for the impact hoping he wouldn't be hurt too bad. However a few minutes went by with no painful fall to earth and the mind washer finally peaked an eye open.

When he did he was surprised to find that the tree had stopped it decent and was now floating in the air! He had seen a lot of weird things since coming to this place, so a tree that didn't listen to gravity wasn't too odd. Though he soon second guest himself as he saw the rest of the environment, it almost seemed like everything and everyone came to a stand still! The clouds, swaying branches, and even people were all frozen as statues!

Shinsou could only think that this was the work of a quirk. Though he never heard of a quirk that could manipulate time itself. He turned his gaze to Allen who seemed to be the only one unaffected by this.

Without a second word the well dressed young man helped Shinsou out of the tree and untangle his scarf from the many twisted branches.

Once on the ground Shinsou turned to the tall teen and stuttered out in confused amazement,"Whoa what the-!? How did you-!? Can you control time?"

Allen giggles at his current attitude and shaking his head explains to him, "No, but this nifty little watch can, for a time. Hehehe."

"Thanks, um uh-?"

"Allen Kingsley Liddle, pleasure.", Allen introduces himself with a bow.

"Shinsou Hitoshi.", he introduces himself. "So you're the one everyone's been hunting down in London, eh?", he asked the tall young man.

"I didn't know I had become so popular?", Allen stated innocently.

"Not in the good way, anway two question; first are we trapped in here and are they okay, second are you really responsible for all the murders in England?", Shinsou asked him?

Allen listed off his answers for the purple teen,"First: No we're not trapped and yes they are fine, I just need to press the stopper again. Second: I'm not, though I do know who is and were on our way to kill her. Care to join us?"

Shinzo tapped his chin for a moment before replying, "Seeing as my other group hasn't been back for hours and I don't want to stay in this place any longer. Yeah I'll join you, besides I kinda like these goofballs. Don't tell em I said that.", he said the last part in a lower tone.

Allen giggles again and placed a finger to his lips. He then deposits Times Watch and presses the stopper, suddenly everything returned back to normal with time flowing normally again. Along with everyone continuing with their freak out or rescue attempt.

"HOLY SHIT!", cried Bakugou!

"AH SHINSOU!", Izuku cries out!

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!", cried Kaminari with tears running down his face!

"AND STILL A VIRGIN!", cried Mineta with even larger tears running down his face!

"Guys, I'm right here.", Shinsou stated blandly coming at them from the side.

"AAAAH!", everyone screamed!

"Shinso you're alive!", Izuku exclaimed!

"Am I ever, now about that drink.", he motioned to his throat.

After Shinsou drank his fill and was completely revitalized by the tear pool the group continued on their excursions with Allen leading them on like before. Along the way Izuku gave the mind washer a quick run down of where they were, how things worked, what they were up to and where they've been, and how they were getting home. Izuku was simple elated to see Shinsou alive and well, and have someone he could go off with on his brand new Wonderland knowledge.

Which Izuku exclaimed every explanation with glittering stars in his eyes. Even Shinsou couldn't help but smile at Izuku's enthusiasm and excitement about the strange and dangerous world! All but Allen who kept giving the pair a side eye from time to time with a pour spout his face. Some of the girls, being more aware of what was happening, decided to catch up to Allen and ask him what was on his mind.

"You okay Allen-san?", Mina asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?", he lied.

"Because you look like you're jealous of Midoriya and Shinsou.", Tsyu stated bluntly.

"Are you jealous?", Uraraka asked carefully.

Allen huffed and in a lower tone exclaimed, "Of course I'm jealous! I haven't seen Izuku in near over a decade, to the day no less, and instead of reuniting with him like I planned I end up on yet another wild goose chase for the bloody tentacled cunt of the red bitch herself! Playing nursemaid for people I don't know! On top of that some purple haired side character come out of the bleeding woodworks and manages to steal him away from me, and he's excitedly dissing Wonderland knowledge with him! I wanted to do that!"

"Allen language!", Momo put a hand to her mouth!

"Sorry, just thinking of her makes me so mad!", Allen apologizes.

"Awww, poor baby.", Mina cooed at his delima. Allen signed in reply.

"Playing nursemaid?", Uraraka raises an eyebrow.

"No offense.", Allen smiles nervously.

"Awwwww, Allie is all jealous of Shinsou.", Tour teased him. Allen only huffed back in reply.

Jiro only scoffed at his delima, which made Allen stick his tongue out a little.

"You're not going to do anything, are you?", Tsyu asked him?

This made all the girls stop what they were doing and stare at the tall teen with stressed expression. Allen only smiled back at the frog girl and replied in a calm tone, "No of course not, what give you that idea?", as he was sharpening the Vorpal Blade on a wooden knife sharpener.

"J-Just asking.", she answered back trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Back with Izuku and Shinsou, Izuku was still talking up a storm, though much calmer than before, and pointed to Allen at one point in their conversation. Shinsou looked towards the back of the tall young man with a serious yet somber expression. Even though he seemed nice on the outside Shinsou could tell something much deeper was going on with this guy, and from what Izuku told him he was definitely onto something.

Shinsou broke off from Izuku and walked up to the side of Allen keeping pace with his foot cadence. "Hey.", he called out to the tall young man.

"Yeeeeees?", Allen answered him with a psychotic expression, which caused Shinsou to half freak out and jump away from him! Allen quickly shook his head rapidly and his expression turned back to normal. "Sorry bout that love, did I scare you? That always happens on the odd occasion."

Shinsou cleared his throat from the fear and embarrassment as he asked him, "What's really going on here, what really is this place, and who are you really? I know you're hiding something from us, so what is it?", all while using his quirk.

All heads turned to Allen wondering what he was going to say under Shinsous influence. Was he really hiding something and if so what was it? He is mad so no doubt theirs the propertilty that he was keeping something secret whether on purpose or inadvertently. Allen blinked his eyes a few times as if his mind was their yet he had no control over his body. Shinsou and everyone else waited for him to answer, Allen opened his mouth and everyone learned in anticipation for what he was going to say.

Aleen opened his mouth a little wider which suddenly turned into a smile as he exclaimed, "Is that you're quirk?! Oh how cheeky! Are you a mind reader? Oh oh oh, what am I thinking of right now!"

Shinsous expression turned to shock as Allen did not comply to his quirks functionality. Once he locks onto someone and they answer a question they are under his complete control, yet Allen was completely unaffected! What's was this guys quirk anyway, everyone thought to themselves?

"What the-? How the-? Why the-? You're-You're not affected by my quirk?"

Allen shook his head with a confused look, obsessively not knowing what Shinsous quirk really was.

"But once someone answers a question for me, their mind is under my power to do my bidding! How are you unaffected?!", Shinsou asked baffled?

Everyone briefly wondered if Allen really wasn't a full time resident of Wonderland, as without his interjection, none of their quirks worked on anything that lived down here.

Allen let out a small giggle, which put Shinsou on edge and caused a bit of iration to rise from his chest, and replied, "You're quirk controls people's minds?", Shinsou nodded. "Well then the answer is simple ya cheeky boy. It doesn't work on me cause I'm mad, and mind control wont work on someone who doesn't have a functioning psyche."

In Shinsous mind it made sense though also didn't at the same time. He used his quirk on mad people before and they always went under his control? So why was Allen different, maybe Allen was on a different side of the insanity spectrum?

"Now come along then, we don't want to dilly-da-.", Allen stopped mid sentence as his expression turned to slack shock then to serious scowl. He turned his head around slowly and put a hand to his ear.

"Allen, what is it?", Izuku asked him.

Allen put a finger up and motion to his ear. Izuku cupped his hands to his ears and listened for whatever it was he was hearing. Everyone else in the group followed sooth and stayed quiet listening for whatever put Allen on edge. Though after a little bit nothing was heard, except for Allen who asked, "You lot hear that?"

Suddenly Izuku did hear something very faint in the distance. "I do, it almost sounds like glass. Like someone clicking metal on glass. What is it?", Izuku asked.

Allen put his hands down and unsheathed the Vorpal Blade. He pointed the tip in the distance to an outcrop of rocks that had a cave above it with several broken teapot scattered around. "Madcups.", he stated.

Suddenly the broken pots began to rattle and sprung forth over a dozen very strange looking creatures. In appearance they almost looked exactly like that Hatter himself apart from a few details; they were smaller than him, far smaller, only as tall as Mineta. They wore a very unusual attire consisting of white gloves and sleeves, with one usually missing. Wrapped in leather straps like part of a straight jacket. Watches across their groans, whether they had genitals was unknown. Each one carried a different utensils in their hands(fork, knife, spoon), and a teacup on their heads like helmets with the symbol for Jupiter, Mercury, or Neptune on them.

They scurried around the area like mice; hopping off and on ledges, bumping into one another, or just moving in odd directions, all while making all kinds of incoherent a distance they all seemed to be more funny and kinda adorable rather then scary, if you don't stare at their faces for too long. Whatever they were they sure were not very bright or threatening at first glance.

"Mad what?", Tokogami asked?

"Mad Cups!", Allen repeated himself more frimley. "The Hatters centuries."

Suddenly the broken pots began to rattle and sprung forth over a dozen very strange looking creatures. In appearance they almost looked exactly like that Hatter himself apart from a few details; they were smaller than him, far smaller, only as tall as Mineta. They wore a very unusual attire consisting of white gloves and sleeves, with one usually missing. Wrapped in leather straps like part of a straight jacket. Watches across their groans, whether they had genitals was unknown. Each one carried a different utensils in their hands(fork, knife, spoon), and a teacup on their heads like helmets with the symbol for Jupiter, Mercury, or Neptune on them.

They scurried around the area like mice; hopping off and on ledges, bumping into one another, or just moving in odd directions, all while making all kinds of incoherent a distance they all seemed to be more funny and kinda adorable rather then scary, if you don't stare at their faces for too long. Whatever they were they sure were not very bright or threatening at first glance.

"Mad what?", Tokogami asked?

"Mad Cups!", Allen repeated himself more frimley. "The Hatters centuries."

"PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!", Kaminari made a sound trying to hold back his laughter, yet ultimately failing. Suddenly he broke out into a fit of laughter while rolling on the ground! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's it, these ridiculous little things are the Hatters security system?!", he exclaimed while laughing between breaths! "OH GOD, I knew the Hatter was mad but never stupid! And you had me half wetting myself at the thought of what we might face! I've seen cat litter more threatening than these guys!", he continued to laugh so hard be started to hold his sides!

"Looks can be deceiving my friend. You should never take anything new lightly.", Allen instructed the electric teen.

Iida pushed up on his glasses and agreed with Allen saying, "Allen is right, after all he knows Wonderland better than any of us. Just because they don't look like a threat doesn't mean they don't have some kind of trick up their sleeve. HEY WAIT!", Iida exclaimed at Kaminari as he began sliding down the hill towards the Madcups bumping around the area.

"Lets just see how 'dangerous' these guys are!", Kaminari called over his shoulder giving a small laugh.

Once he was down the hill walking towards the non-threatening creatures the rest of the teens stood on top with gaped mouths, blank expressions, or multiple face palmings all around at the sight of their less than average intelligence friend actually about to do something stupid. Again.  
"What are the chances of him actually surviving?", Jiro asked Allen while pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"4, maybe 5, if he's lucky.", Allen replied while tapping his chin.

Kaminari finally slid his way down the hill and power walked over to the nearest mad cup who seemed to be having a gibberish argument with another mad cup. The mad cup took notice of the electric teen and looked up at him with a confused expression while spewing more gibberish.

Kaminari gave another chuckle at the creature before touching on his knees and cooing, "Awwwwwwww, dangerous HA! You guys aren't dangerous you're cute in an ugly kinda way, you guys are so ugly you're adorable! Aren't you, yes you are, yes you are! You cute little amalgamation of-.", the blond teen pinched the mad cups seemingly rotten face. Before he could continue with his baby voice the mad cup let out a loud and awful scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", The Mad cup screamed as it linger at Kaminari with the spoon it was holding!

In an instant Kaminari found himself flying over several feet across the ground after the mad cup jumped in the air and walloped him with its spoon! Kaminari quickly got to his feet and immediately saw the mad cup and all his friends charging after him at full speed while waving their silverware weapons around threatening and yelling in jiberish noises! Kaminari let out a scream and then immediately began to run away from the invading army of creatures! Surprisingly enough, the mad cups seemed to keep pace with Kaminari and even closer the distance between them by jumping and waving their utensils around angrily. Kaminari douged left and right and got seated and poked in the butt numerous times as he continued to run in circles!

"I WARNED YOU DIDN'T I ?!", Allen called out from atop the hill!

"TELL ME OFF LATER AND HELP ME NOW!", Kaminari screamed in panic!

"Should we?", Jiro asked rhetorically.

"It would be rather rude just to leave him like that.", Allen replies as he takes out the Pepper Grinder rearing to shoot.

"DON'T WORRY DUDE WERE COMING!", Kirishima yelled as he jumped down the hill while activating his quirk!

Soon everyone follow behind the red haired teen and readied themselves for another fight with the twisted creatures, only this time they would actually be able to hit and destroy the monsters without them reforming from nothing. So now, now, this was not only rescue but revenge for all the trouble they've caused! Along with the fact that these things were neither human nor living so the teens saw no reason for holding back and showed the full force of their abilities!

Everyone took on one or more Mad cups and defeated them with relative ease. Mina used the acid on her feet to glide effortlessly around two Madcups while slowly adding more corrosive acid until the Madcup got tired of waiting for an opening and lunged at the pink girl! Unfortunately this also lead to Mina dodging easily and watching as it landed into the corrosive acid and slowly melting before simply proofing out of existence.

Aoyama and Tour were working as a team by letting Toru blind the creatures and them letting Aoyama blast them with his laser! Toru even managed to swipe one of the mad cups giant spoons and used it to reflect the blond French teens shots in all directions.

Koda standing behind both Shoji and Sato, who were protecting him. Luckily Koda wasn't totally useless and actively using his quirk on the Madcups. Even though the centuries were actually alive or animals, his quirk made them halt in place and began to saw in place like they were suffering a migraine. Then to be flowled by the two other boys who made swift work of crushing them or sending them flying!

Mineta had made a minefield made from his quirk around both him and Tokyogami. The purple hair teen hid himself under the bird headed boys cape as dark shadow moved all over the place destroying any Madcups caught in Mineta minefield!

Shinsou was unable to use his quirk on the Madcups since they didn't hold any extreme intelligence and couldn't reply to his questions not reply. However he was still able to use his capture weapon to snag and toss around the Madcups, which he threw towards Ojiro who would whack the little creatures with his tail sending them flying or breaking them!

Even Tsyu was following in Shinsous example by hopping around grabbing Madcups with her tongue and then throwing them over to Izuku and Iida, who were teamed together. Both of them were taking on Madcups together and kicking or punching any of the monster that Tsyu threw over to them.

Uraraka was fighting with Momo and the two girls used their opposite quirks as best as possible. Uraraka would run over to a Madcup and cause it to float in the air, then Momo who rush in with a sword and slice it to pieces. At one point Momo managed to corner a large group of Madcups which were then smashed to nothing under a huge boulder courteous of Uraraka!

Bakugou was fighting solo style as he flew around the battlefield letting off huge explosions into the Madcaps no matter how many or little their were.

Todoroki was also fighting solo style as he simply stood in place and emitted both his quirks simultaneously at opposite side of his body! Enveloping one side of his fighting arena with ice and the other area with fire! Madcups left and right were becoming frozen or burnt alive in moments.

Kirishima, Jiro, and Kaminari were working after the latter two rescued Kaminari from becoming the Madcups new punching bag. Jiro has one ear jack plugged into her boot speakers and one at full extended length. She would blast the Madcups with her speaker to stun them or use her free ear jack to whip or plug into any Madcups to stun them. Then Kirishima would rush in and punch or slice them with his hardened/sharpened arms, then quickly moving to the next one! Kaminari had many sections of the battlefield dotted with his pointer from the point and shoot cannon on his arm. Every time a Madcup would get close enough he would shoot out an arch of electricity and zap them to a burnt crisp! They three of them even manger to get a good group of them around one pointer and Kaminari zapped all of them to oblivion leaving nothing but dust behind!

The Numo Dinah was fighting solo style as well, and for good reason too! The thing was so fast that no one could keep up with it! It was here one minute and then gone the next! He dashed around the area smashing Madcups with his bare hands, or tearing them to shreds with his claws and teeth! Even if a Madcup did manage to hit Dinah from how huge and semi hulking he was, the blow would bounce right off or would heal instantly if he were cut! Leaving Dinah to grind to attacker into nothing. However Dinah was created and by what means, Tomara was right in saying this thing was the anti-All Might 2.0! It certainly made the first one the class fought in the USJ look like a joke in comparison.

Then there was Allen, and oh boy did he put on the best show of any of the teens and their teams in terms of both style, creativity, raw power, and brutality! The tall well dressed young man was almost dancing around the Madcups with the grace of a professional dancer and the insane blood lust of a serial killer! Like Dinah he would be their one minute and then gone the next in a cloud of moths, practically teleporting around the battlefield in an insane speed! The Macups could barely keep up with him and not one could land a decisive blow! Allen would alternate between the Vorpal Blade and the Pepper Grinder in seconds; one minyue hacking and slashing the Madcups to pieces and then blasting them with more hole than swiss cheese the next. Only instead of simply destroying the creatures as quick as possible like everyone else, Allen was augmenting their demise by making the creature suffer, all while doing it with a cold insane smile on his face!

He'd dash behind a Madcup and once it's back was too him he'd use the Vorpal Blade to slice off the centuries arm or leg and watch as it tried to limp or crawl away before Allen materialized in front of them and then either sliced open its throat, chest, or face! Even then some of them still wouldn't die by the second blow and lay on the ground as a helpless twitching mess. To finish off the stragglers Allen would raise his foot in the air and then bring it down on their face finally destroy them to dust, all with his cold smile looking down on them!

Even if one of them managed to run away in escape Allen would easily catch up by materializing right in front of them in a cloud of moths, then proceeding to stab them in the head through their teacup helmets with the Vorpal Blade and leave their limp bodies on the ground!

Once a few of the Madcup circles around one another to create a defensive barrier Allen would materialize in front of the group, disarm them of their giant utensils, whip out the Pepper Grinder, and began to unload on all of them at once! The Madcups screeched and screamed as their tiny bodies were pelted full of hole and chicks of them fell off or were blown off, being reduced to little more than Swiss cheese! All while he stood there with an insane smile upon his lips this time without the cold look to it, no this time there was an expression of delight or joy in his gaze! As if he saw pleasure in reducing these creatures to nothing, all while making them suffer as much as possible!

Then it ended, their were no more Madcups left standing and everyone was exhausted from the fighting. Allen's insane expression disappeared with the last Madcup and return to a more neutral expression. Oddly enough Allen didn't look too spent from the fight, in fact he looked as good as could be apart from the sweat collection on his forehead.

Allen quickly dabbled his forehead with a cloth and turned to the rest of the exhausted teens stated, "Well I think that was the last of them. Let's hope no more surface before we-.", Allen began to say until a familiar bubbling sound emerged from the area.

Everyone stop and swiveled their heads towards the sound only to see black stains on the ground appear and from them emerged several twisted black creatures with stiff, pale, expressionless baby doll faces.

"Oh God! Not these guys again!", Mina exclaimed!

"So you've meet the Ruins I see?", Allen inquiries while backing away slowly.

"Unfortunately, you know these things by chance?", Izuku asks him hoping Allen know their weakness.

"In a yes no sorta way. I have meet them, though they aren't members of Wonderland. It's almost like-one day-they just showed up out of nowhere.", Allen explains quickly.

"Enough talk and more fight!", Bakugou shouts as he jumps into the fray while blasting four of the ruins on the spot!

So everyone restarted their fight with what seemed like the same exact Ruins they fought before! Although, they all did look identical. Everyone was fighting exactly as they were before, since the Ruins never changed tactics, though this time they were beginning to greatly tire out from the first tussle. In addition, no matter how many of them they took apart, smashed to pieces, or just annihilated they always more always seemed to keep coming! Simply biding their time until their foes were too spent to fight any longer and finish them off! By now the teens were really at the ends of their energy reserves, a few of the Ruins even managed to land a few blows on the teens sending them hurtling towards one another, at rocks, or gravely injuring them!

The only one seemingly unaffected by stamina depletion from the never ending enemies was Dinah, who was dashing all around the battlefield like lightning and hitting the Ruins so hard that they were reduced to liquid paste! He even was able to destroy the Ruins trying to corner the more exhausted teens and save quite a few people! Even throwing himself into large groups of Ruins and moments later leaving behind nothing but their broken masks and black marks on the ground! Thanks to its regeneration it was able to tank any gashes it revived in seconds!

Eventually the teens were nearly out of energy to the point of passing out, even the seemingly tireless Allen and Dinah were breathing ragged breaths! So Izuku looked at Todoroki who looked at him and nodded silently, he then looked to Bakugou who looked at him and nodded with an aggravated grunt. They knew what they had to do, cause right now it was their only chance at ending this fight. It was a super move that the three of them had been working on for quite some time together, they would've saved it for something like a Numo or even All for One, though this surly counted!

The three teens then stood beside one another and yelled for everyone to move out of the way! Everyone knew what they were up to and immediately retreated behind them! The Ruins saw this and began chase while laughing with content at their seemingly victory. The boys saw the amalgamation advancing and got into their stances while charged up their quirks!

"Are you ready Todoroki-kun, Kacchan?", Izuku asked the two teens while green electricity arched around his body.

"Yes.", Todoroki replied melow while ice started to form around his arm.

"Damn straight I freaking am! Are you ready Deku!", Bakugou replied loudly while reading his footing and position his arms.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Izuku stated as he raises his fists.

Just before the Ruins came face to face with the trio, all three of them let loose their full power in a combined attack!

"A.P Shot Nuclear!", Bakugou shouts as he let off a huge explosion from his gauntlet funneled through his circled fist.

"Freeze over.", Todoroki exclaims with almost no emphasis as he lets loose a wave of ice.

"Shoot style 25%!", Izuku shouts as he kicks his leg in the air towards the monsters and send and air current full of green electricity!

In a mere moment, in the blink of an eye, the entire battlefield was completely engulfed in an overpowering culmination of explosive power, ice, and an air current arching with electricity! The whole area along with the ruins completely vanished from sight! After a minute of waiting for the dust to settle and to see how many enemies were left, the trio of boys along with everyone else were happily surprised to see not a single Ruin in sight or anything for that! With most, of not all, of the black splotches, that the ruins came from, on the ground had been destroyed or evaporated! Luckily everyone else was so preoccupied on their own fight that they never took notice of Allen's psychotic ramage, at least for now.

" **HUFF HUFF HUFF!** I think **HUFF** that's **HUFF** all of them!", Bakugou huffs out breathlessly.

"Let's not **HUFF HUFF** wait around here to find out.", Iida confirms.

Iidas thought were confirmed as the remaining black puddles on the ground began to bubble once more followed by the demonic baby laughter of more Ruins beginning to pull themselves from the muck! They stared at the teens with their blank expressionless faces and began to giggle at them, as if teasing them for their consistent failure to fully destroy them. This made the groups hairs stand on edge as they could almost see the smug and ill intent reflecting in their plane faces!

Everyone got back into their fighting stances and readied themselves for yet another onslaught of the twisted creatures! Though before they could engage the amaginations a voice cried out, "Everyone this way, quickly!"

Everyone turned their heads to the voice and saw Allen standing on top of a boulder at the far side of the area towards a chasm while waving them on to follow!

Everyone didn't try to argue or rush in, they knew that they didn't stand a chance with the current circumstances. They were tired, injured, and the enemies just keep coming! They all then turned tail and ran towards Allen, still waving them on, and through the chasm along with Bakugou and Todoroki securing the back! Once everyone else was through Bakugou and Todoroki destroyed the last two Ruins and made a mad dash for the exit, with Allen holding off the advancing and respawning Ruins from long range with the Pepper Grinder! Once the two teens were in Allen followed close behind continuingly shooting the Ruins as they seemed to grow in even more numbers while being multiplied with respawning Madcups!

Allen then pointed the Pepper grinder at the twin cliffs of the chas and began blasting them, the rocks broke apart in huge chunks and began crushing the Ruins and Madcaps while blocking off the entrance. Bakugou saw this yet the piling rocks still weren't enough to keep the creatures back, and from the looks of things Allen was already running short on ammo! Bakugou knew what to do and pointed one of his gauntlets at one of the cliffs then pulled the pin!

" **DIE**!", he shouted at the tops of his lungs!

The explosion then destroyed a large section of the whole cliff and even larger chunks of stone began to fall forming a larger and sturider barrier! The falling rocks then created a huge dust cloud that blinded everyone on both sides! After what felt like hours of waiting for the sound of the falling rocks to stop and the dust to clear, they finally saw it, a large pile of stones as high as the chasm blocking off the Ruins on the other side without a peep to be heard of their demonic baby laughter.

Allen wiped his brow and stated, "That should hold them off. At least for a little bit."

"Will it be enough time for us to finally get to the Hatter's Domain?", Tsyu asks the tall young man while catching her breath.

Allen nods and pointed out into the area they were in sawing, "It will, in fact were already here. It's just through that tunnel."

Everyone looked out to the far end of the chasm and saw a new area opening up. Around said area was no tunnel to be seen, just rocks, rock, and more rocks.

Everyone briefly thought it was just Allen being insane until Uraraka asked, "Allen-san there's no tunnel, just that weird giant teapot on that rock in the center of this area.", she stayed while motioning towards said teapot.

Allen slaps the side of his head while saying,"Oh sorry I was referring to the tunnel behind that pile of boulders over their."

The teens look towards the whereAllen was pointing and saw a _**huge**_ pile of boulders, obviously covering something, with each one far bigger than an elephant!

"What the? How are we supposed to get through that!?", Todoroki asks in confusion?

I don't even think I could blast through that much stone.", Bakugou admits frustrated.

"What are we gonna do now?!", cries Sero! "Allen?", Sero called for Allen's response. He turned his head around only to see the tall, well dress teen walking towards the odd teapot sitting in the middle of the area. "Allen! Where are you going!?", Sero shouts at him!

Allen calmly makes his way over to the odd teapot, which is even odder looking upon closer inspection. The teapot was much larger than a normal one being about the size of a small child, colored brown with a grey hue, had a trigger on the handle, and had a clock built into the side of it.

"Well hello there, you sure look familiar.", Allen spoke to the object as if it was suddenly going talk back to him.

Sero and a few other teens power run towards Allen and scold him exclaiming, "Allen we're trying to find a way around our current obstacle, so quite playing with that teapot! I'm sure the Hatter has a hundred just like it. Well grab one once we're inside!"

Allen picked up the tea pot and giving it one more examination he said, "Are you certain about that?", the few people their gave him a confused look. "Remember when I said that looks can be deceiving.", The small group nodded their heads, "Well watch and learn."

Allen then pointed the spout of the teapot towards the boulder pile and took a firm stance. He activated the trigger which made a small clicking sound, the teapot then kicked to life begging to rumble and vibrate with steam seeping from the top lid causing it to bounce around. The clock began to twist and turn crazy fast for a bit before it stopped. Allen the clicked the trigger in further and something came flying out of the spout with great force, while the kick back made Allen jolt in place!

Whatever came from the spout flew too fast across the sky to track and landed in the boulder pile. In a mere moment the boulder pile was completely annihilated in a huge explosion that reduced the boulders to pebbles and dust! Debris flew everywhere and everyone shielded their eyes from the blast! When the dust settled the only thing everyone could do was gauk at the now unobstructed cave entrance, the enormous boulders reduced to nearly nothing, and a very happy Allen smiling at their reactions!

"What the-!", Sero exclaimed!

Allen blew the smoke off the spout of the tea pot with a slight shit-eating-grin on his face. He walked past the group of shocked teens and over to the cave entrance. The teapot disappeared from Allen's hands and the tall teen brushed himself off while turning around to the group and stated with a slight snobbish undertone, "Well come on then! You can gauk later, for now we must get going before _they_ break through."

The teens decided to head Allen as they could see rock begin to crumble away and the tips of utensils poking through with the sound of the mad cups irrational chatter and the ruins demonic baby laughter. They walked through the now open tunnel with Allen in the lead where the light very quickly grew dark. Before Momo could create a flashlight, Todoroki or Bakugou could ignite their quirks, light refluddeed the tunnel just as fast as it left. In another minutes the group came out to the other side and saw yet another unusual sight.

In front of them was the stony ground that immediately transition into a full metal ground! Giant teapots hung in the air as if suspended by nothing, endlessly pouring out hot tea into the off sighted areas. Apart from that were a few other bits and bobs that made the small surface.

"Woah, it's….metal?", Ojiro says in confusion while tapping his foot on the metallic surface causing it to echo the vibration.

"And the sky is grey captain obvious.", Allen stated as he walked past the tailed teen with a sassy grin on his face.

"I think Allen-san spends too much time with the Cheshire Cat.", the tailed teen side mouthed to a few nearby classmates. All of which nodded in agreement.

"Well, here we are.", Allen stated cheerful as he walked to the edge of the platform while spreading his arms out.

Immediately breaking off from the stony hard ground was a metal platform that jet it out over a seemingly bottomless pit. Upon closer inspection the metal looked worn and decayed yet appear to be very sturdily built. There wasn't much to be seen in the area apart from some broken or decayed guard railings at the edge, the stony walls of the lost canyon behind them, an overhang in with multiple beaches that looked like the waiting area for a bus stop, and a very large and oddly shaped looking horn.

"Woah!", Uraraka states in wonder!

"It's floating in the air!", Todoroki, oddly enough, states in shock!

As everyone was marveling at the spectacular of the Hatter's Domain in all its dark, floating, and tea shaped glory, Izuku caught sight of something very familiar in one of the far off parts of the area the were in. Another shattered memory floating in a rock outcropping like a porcelain figurine on a shelf. Izuku moved on calmly over to the memory as to not draw any attention.

Once he was their he did a double take of his decision; should he really be messing around with these memories that probably belong to someone else or should he satisfy his curiosity on what happened next in the story? Ultimately his curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to the memory only to be thrusted back into an all too familiar feeling and scenario once his finger tip grazed it.

* * *

Izuku hears an ear piercing scream followed by the sight of a dozen shards of broken glass coming in view and swirling around one another. The glass fragments form together and the screaming halts, again! Suddenly the view changes to that of an old fashion paper made slideshow with very plain colors of black, white, and brown. This time he's in the same apartment wit the same family, only this time the youngest child is nowhere to be seen and the eldest child is sitting inches from the television screen, with the parents in the background.

The two adults were obviously in another heated argument while the elder child (only looking around 6) was trying to drown out the fighting with the tv. The woman looked furious with her husband yet at the same time extremely disheartened. The man on the other hand looked simultaneously broken and furious giving him an insane visage.

'When will the fighting stop? Will it ever stop?', the echoed voice rang out again.

Suddenly there was a scream and a loud sound like someone had struck something with a blunt object! The young boys eyes widened with surprise as he immediately swiveled his head around to see what had happened. Though very quickly the boys expression turned from surprise to completely fear at what he saw! On the ground, in what could be presumed to be the kitchen, was the woman laying on the floor with with her eyes half closed in a pool of her own blood slowly gaining surface area along the floor! There was a large indent in the side of her head where the blood sprouted from and trickled down her face! Her one hand was stretched out as if she was trying to get to her son or tell him something!

The boy is paralyzed with fear at the sight of his mother, until his eyes trailed up ward to see who was the attacker, only to see his own father standing their with a bat in his hands! He was half hunched over and breathing like a crazed animal with saliva running down his mouth from how heavily he was breathing! The bat he held in his right hand has blood and a few pieces of hair dripping down from the shaft!

'No.', were the only words echoed from the voice in a low and fear stricken tone.

The room was dead silent apart from the man's seemingly crazed breathing and the flashing lights and joyful noises from the television. The boy dared not move or even breathe too loudly in fear of what might happen next, yet it still wasn't enough. The man's crazed gaze turned towards his son with cold nothing gleaming in his eyes! He let the bats tip drag across the ground as he slowly made his way to the frozen child.

'No. No. No!', the voice echoed while the view interchanged between the man slowly approaching and the woman's body still laying in her own blood. 'This has to be a nightmare! This can't be anything but a nightmare!', the voice yelled out!

* * *

The screen faded black again and Izuku regained all his senses back in the real world, again! Izuku fell to his butt from the familiar vertigo and blinked his eyes rapidly to get rid of the dizzying feeling, again. Izuku then gripped his hand to his mouth to keep the sobs that threatened to spill out of his mouth! He didn't think that this story could get any worse, yet he was wrong, oh so very very wrong! He still had so many question, though he knew if he found more shattered memories hed most likely find the answers. However, after seeing this last memory he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know all the answers. If the price for knowing them were far too high!

Izuku steadied himself to keep his rising emotion from bursting forth like they normally would, though that still didn't stop a few tear from falling down his far and ragged breaths! He looked at his hand an noticed another bronze key with an odd shape to it. He gripped the key in his hand and decided to himself that he wouldn't worry about the story in the memories, for now he would worry about getting everyone safely out of Wonderland. He'd discover the mystery of Allen Liddle and the Shattered Memories some other time. He quickly put the key in his pocket with the others, wiped his face, and slowly made his way back with the group not to draw attention to his disappearance. Since he was only got for less then a minute, none of them noticed his disappearance. That and the face that everyone was still gawking in amazement of the Hatter's Domain in the far distance.

"Incredible! I've never seen anything like it!", Shinsou remarked with a smile of impressive behind his mask.

"And you never will. In spite of the memories this place holds it's a one of a kind spectacular, even in Wonderland.", Allen explains.

"That's great and all, but how do we get across?", Tokyogami asks the next big question.

Allen giggles at his question and says, "Simple, I only have to call us a lift."

"A lift? What that?", Shoji asks Allen.

Allen then walked over to the giant odd horn, he performed a few vocal exercises before placing his lips to the bit and blew deeply. The horn made a large rumbling sound that very quickly escalated to the point where even the ground beneath the groups feet began to quake from the noise! Only a few moments past when suddenly upon the zip line looking contraption a very large metal basket shaped like a teapot came down and landed near the over hang waiting area with the door is automatically opening. The basket had the shape of a teapot yet was built like a box on a Ferris wheel; with half rotted metal everything, smudged glass windows, and really big comfy seats that looked far past their expiration date with hole, visible springs and stuffing, and multiple tears in the fabric. In addition the basket was more than big enough to hold all 22 people and the numo.

"Oh, _that's_ a lift.", Shoji states in amazement.

"Well no time like the present, come along everyone hop in! The sooner we find Hatter the better!", Allen exclaimed firmly with a nervous undertone in his cheerful voice.

* * *

 **New Item acquired: Teapot Cannon.**

 **This odd teapot with a built in clock, can work like a grenade launcher and shoot balls of red hot tea at appounts.**

 **Can be used for close, yet works best at mid and long range combat. Especially in large groups.**

 **Tea projectiles have an A.O.E (Area Of Effect) wherever they land.**

 **Can charge up more powerful shots, yet needs time.**

 **Less accurate then the Pepper Grinder, yet more powerful.**

 **Has limited shot amount and needs time to refill after empty.**

 **Can destroy environmental hazards and blocks.**

 **Least munervable and second heaviest weapon.**

 **The tea it produces is** _ **not**_ **safe for consumption, yet has a very sticky sweet smell to it.**

* * *

 **New item acquired: Times Watch.**

 **A pocket watch made of gold, engraved with odd encryptions, and designings.**

 **The watch never tells the exact time and constantly spins both ways like its confused.**

 **It holds the unique ability to temporarily halt time.**

 **All things caught within it are stopped in motion and only the user can decide what objects can stop or stay in the normal flow.**

 **Watch requires a recharge time after each use and time stopped decreases the duration of use.**

 **Can be used by anyone**

 **Hold a very special momento of Allens.**

 **Shattered Memory.**

 **Appears as a floating glass porcelain figurine then into a copper key with odd shape after being interacted with.**

 **Anyone who grabs it will be able to view the memory it holds.**

 **Viewing memory only take seconds.**

 **Finding all memories will complete the story it holds.**

 **Has no other uses.**


	14. Chapter 14

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Izuku in the Hatter's Domain.**

 **Last Time**

" _Well no time like the present, come along everyone hop in! The sooner we find Hatter the better!", Allen exclaimed firmly with a nervous undertone in his cheerful voice._

 **Now**

Once the teens piled themself in the box, with no stern instructions by on seating arrangements by Iida, oddly enough, they seated themselves as comfortable as possible and even managed to just squeeze the Numo-Dhina-in the box with it sitting peacefully and quietly in one of the corners. Once the group was seated the doors of the box automatically closed, the box turned around lifted into the air with many squeaks and creaks, and began its accent to the Hatter's Domain. Everyone settled in patiently and silently waiting for their ride to stop, a few teens looked out the windows at the many abstract objects and machine parts floating in the air as the moved past, their even was a large blue dodo bird that flew by!

"Ah the Hatter's Domain, almost as I remember it!", Allen exclaimed with a sigh.

"Appearances, as you know better than most, can be deceiving, Allen. Much has changed since you're last visit.", the Cat said as he suddenly appeared.

At this point mostly everyone was used to the Cats sudden appearcens and thought nothing of it when he did.

"I've often been told that change is 'constructive', that 'different' is good.", Allen replied while crossing his arms to emphasize his point. A few other people in the loft silently agreed with him with a nod of their heads.

The Cat shook his head with a disappointed expression in his grinning face. "Different denotes neither 'good' nor 'bad', but it certainly mean _not the same_! Find the Hatter Allen, he know more about 'different' then any.", he informed Allen firmly.

"On that we can both agree.", Iida agreed with the Cat.

"Right as you are Puss, but does he truly know the difference between bad and good?", Allen asked back.

Before the Cat could answer the entire lift came to an abrupt halt and the whole thing jolted violently! Some people yelped in surprise and grabbed onto one another or the lift itself. while others had shock expressions and tried to steady themselves in their seats! The exception to this were Allen and the Cat who were firmly planted in their spots. Suddenly the sound of something banging and eventually breaking glass could be clearly heard, along with the sound of buzzing wings! Everyone turned their heads and began to panic when they saw the culprits of the rocking!

"Woah!", Momo exclaimed in shock!

"What the-?!", Bakugou began to say until someone else cut him off!

"I think we got company!", Shoji commented trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Bolt flies!", Izuku and Mineta exclaimed in terror!

"Making friends, Allen? You're as randomly lethal and entirely confused as you ever we're.", the Cat teasingly vexed Allen.

"We've managed without you so far, puss. Return to whatever hovel you call home, I'll call if I need you.", Allen instructed the Cat.

The Cat rolled his large yellow eyes as he relied, "Predictably rash. It's not a matter of 'if', Allen, it's 'when'. Now sit down, hold on, and as they say; ' _shut up_ '!", The Cat then disappeared once again with its mischievous grin being the last thing to go.

"So typical.", Allen huffed annoyed while crossing his arms.

Suddenly the box dropped down violently causing everyone to bounce and yelp at the sudden fall! The basket then restarted its accent, only this time it was more of a falling accent as it zoomed at an uncontrollable speed towards a brick wall, while continuing to gain speed!

"We're gonna crash!", Kirishima exclaimed as he pointed to the wall!

"I don't wanna die!", Kaminari and Mintea cried out in terror while hugging one another!

"Brace for impact!", Jiro shouted at she grabbed onto a support railing!

Before anyone could blink the basket arched back and rammed directly in the wall causing a huge tremore to shake the building they crashed into, created a huge hole, and kicked up a large dust cloud that blocked everything else! Once the dust settled the teens were now found spread and scattered all over the place with the basket in as many pieces as the teens were. A gaping hole from where they crash let in light to the seemingly pitch black room. After a few minutes the semiconscious and injured teens began to reawaken and pull themselves together from the crash.

"Ouch!", Toru weezed out painfully!

"Oh ow! That really hurt!", Sato stated as he tried to sit up only to feel pain rush up his chest and stomach!

"I'm gonna...feel that….in the….morning.", Bakugou commented as he cracked his neck.

Then Dhina-the Numo-rolled onto his back creating a large sound from impact and opened his huge arms to reveal three people he managed to cradle before the crash. Mina, Mineta, and Todoroki; Mineta was clutching for dear life to Todoroki while burying his face into his chest(no doubt thinking he was a girl) and Mina was at Dinah's head. The pink girl opens her eyes and slowly looked around noticing that she was unharmed and on the Numos chest. Realizing the Numo saved her she placed a hand on the Numos exposed brain and began to pet it as a thank you. A low pitched sound emanated from the Numo, like the purr of a cat.

"You know I've always wanted a pet, though I always hoped they'd be more cute and less ugly.", she commented.

This time a low grumble emitted from the Numo, as if it was displeased by Minas comment. At this time Mineat and Todoroki awoken and saw the position the were in, which immediately caused Mineta to scream and kick Todoroki away. He fell to the ground crying profusely while muttering something about his preserved final moments not being able to touch a real woman. This only made Todoroki confused and decided to blow off any explanation.

"Well, I suppose I've made more graceful entrances. I should be thankful that nothing's broken.", Allen commented while slowly picking himself up. Allen then helped all the other teens into sitting position or back on their feet. He then looked around and said to himself aloud, "Hmmmm, now where to from here?"

All around the teens was metal….nothing but straight metal, and gears, lots and lots of gears. It was almost like they were standing inside of a giant machine and viewing its ineraders? Though with everything they've seen so far, that possibility wasn't too far fetched.

Gears, and springs, and pistons, and pipes that whistled, pressure gauges, and all other machinery parts littered all over the walls and ceilings making a whole plethora of different squeaks, and creaks, and other noise everyone didn't want to know what they meant.

Mostiour dripped from pipes leaving rust and mold in its place covering large areas. Pieces of the walls and floor were rotted away leaving gaping holes all over. Cold and warm air spurted out from vents all over making the place feel dead cold and sickly warm.

From the peaceful yet beautiful Vale of Tears, to the barren and winding expenses of the Lost Canyon, this place really was different in all ways! Though it wasn't just the Hatter Domain that was now totally different. It was also the teens or rather their clothing. As if by some miraculous force; the teens quickly found out that their outfits had completely changed! The core design was still there yet the color palette and patterns were new, even Allen and Dinah went through a total wardrobe change!

Allens once baby blue victorian style suite had been totally transformed; the same style was their yet the color, shapes, and material were much different. The light colors were turned into a much darker color scheme consisting of grey and black, and instead of light flowing edges everything was very sharp, angular, and meticulous, with leather bands making up a portion of the outfit around the arms, legs, and chest. This trend also followed into the other teens costumes and the Numo as well.

Well actually less so on Dinah since he wasn't wearing any clothing and instead the color of his skin changed to that of a dark grey.

Eventually the question of clothing was too much to ignore at this point and finally someone spoke up. "Uh Allen?", Izuku asked the tall young man while staring at his new attire.

Allen hummed in response.

"What...happened to us?"

"Hmmm? Oh you mean you're new outfits!", Izuku nodded in response. "Well to put it quite simply; some places in Wonderland aren't just different for their look, but also for how they affect their inhabitants. So in traveling to different places it won't be too uncommon to find changes in yourself and you're clothing.", he explains.

"Changes in us? Like what for instance?", Iida asked nervously about the potential for a sudden mutation to occur just because of travel.

"Well for one thing your clothing from what I can see right now, though usually it's random between place and person.", Allen's explains while Iida breathes a sigh of relief. "Though don't think of it too hard love. An extra eye, or a tail, or you're whole body turning into fire or steel isn't so bad.", Allen finished cheerfully.

"That...doesn't help.", Iida sweat drops at Allen's misplaced enthusiasm.

Allen gave a small smile and began to walk away from the group towards a darker part of the new room they were in and begin to examine something on the ground. Izuku followed the tall young man and examined what he was looking at, only to find what looked like to be train tracks, although they were much smaller and thinner for train tracks. Just before Izuku could ask Allen what the tracks were the Cheshire Cat appeared out of thin air causing Izuku to close his mouth.

"This desolate track are unknown to all the inhabitants that live here.", with that obligatory statement the Cheshire Cat disappeared once more.

Izuku was confused and stumped to say the least, he knew the Cats riddles had meaning behind them, Yet what did he mean by all of that? No use in mulling over it like a buffoon, he decided to ask the one and only Wonderland expert in the room.

"What'd he mean by that?", Izuku asked Allen.

Allen rubbed his chin for a moment while not taking his eyes off the track before answering. "I believe he means we have to ride the track to get anywhere, especially to where we have to go.", he explains.

"And were are we going?"

"To the Hatters office. No doubt he's mulling over this and that invention working himself purple over time and tea in the process. He always been obsessed with time."

"And you're not?", Izuku questioned teasingly.

"It's one of the few qualities that I unfortunately lack.", Allen sighed with fake despair.

"Then what quality do do have?", Izuku asked with a chuckle.

Allen then kicked a lone teapot into the air; where he then did a twirl into a curtsy, grabbing his coat tails, and having the teapot land on his head as he replied, "Why I'm mad as a Hatter and then some!", Allen looked up from his curtsy with a silly expression composed of crossed eyes and a stuck out tongue.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little at his antics, especially whatever was left in the teapot began to drip down his face!

"After all, all the best people are.", Allen said cheerfully as Izuku continued to laugh. "Now then, how do I get the carts to arrive?", Allen asked himself as he turned back to the track.

Allen rubbed his chin against the back of his hand as he hummed in concentration. Suddenly he saw a bell with the words 'Do Ring' written on it. Allen walked over to the bell and grabbing the rope he rang the bell once and very hard! The ring got everyone's attention as they all waited for something to happen, yet after a minute nothing happened.

"Hmmmmm, perhaps IIIIIIII did it wrong?", Allen asked Izuku, who shrugged in response.

While the two teens tried to figure out the bell, Tokoyami moved away from the group into a more darker area where he leaned against a wall. Though when he did lean his body he quickly found out that he wants leaning against a wall, emphasised by how he fell but first on the cold rottened metallic ground! Tokogami picked himself up and turning to what he fell off of he saw a lever; old, rusted, and half broken. On the lever sat a sign that read 'Do not pull'.

"Do not pull.", the bird headed teen read aloud.

"Do not pull my beak.", Dark Shadow said sarcastically as he popped out of his masters body and quickly pulled back on the rusty lever with ease. Tokoyami didn't t even have time to open his mouth to command his quirk to stop, but it was too late and suddenly the sound of something rolling down the tracks came into everyone's ears!

Only moment later did , what only could be described as minecarts shaped like teacups, came rolling down the track and came to a stop where all the teen stood by and watched.

"Huh? Perhaps it was two rings?", Allen questioned. "Let's see what happens after three!", Allen exclaimed while ringing the bell hard again, as Izuku tried to stop him!

Though as Allen hoped this did do something, instead however it wasn't a very good something. In fact it was a something that would've killed Allen if Izuku had not tackled him to the ground in a force of shear insitact! After Allen rang the bell again one of the metal floor boards opened up and up came a mechanical flamethrower! The flame on the end ignite, Izuku tackled Allen to the ground, and the flamethrower went off in a huge display of fiery incineration! Burning up the floor, back wall, and even ceiling leaving a deep black charred area in it wake! The flame thrower retreated back into the ground with the floorboards closing up.

Everyone had jumped back and away from the flamethrower in the nick of time, so no one was hurt. Only leaving a very scared and panting Izuku on top of a face down motionless Allen. Izuku carefully got back to his feet then helped Allen to his feet, when he did he noticed that Allen had been grazed by the flames with a small flame ignite at the top of his man bun.

Allen had a shocked expression on his face when he got to his feet with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Wow!", he said in a calm shock. This however changed very quickly as he added, "Let's do that again!", and ran towards the bell with sparkles in his eyes ready to ring it again!

Izuku reacted quick enough to grab the tall teen before he could reach the bell and scolded him exclaiming, "WOAH! No no no no no no! NO!"

Allen only blink back at Izuku with a blank expression, like when a cat tries to tell you what it wants without making any noise or movement.

After that scene had settled down everyone hoped into a teacup minecart, which could hold six people, and rode off into the darkness to where the Hatter maybe. A good while passed with the teens riding silently and calmly on the tracks without a single enemy or death trap in sight. Everyone simply took the time to relax and watch the scenery that pass by. With tubes, and pipes, and gears, and springs, and whistles, and bells of all kinds like they seen before. Machines that couldn't be described that litteriterd the walls and ceiling and Macups working along rafters and pipes fixing up or taking out chunks of metal and gears like a construction crew. Eventually their raide came to a bumpy halt that quickly rolled back again, yet this time they were beginning to ascend.

Everyone was obviously confused and began to look around wondering why their were going up and not just straightforward? Eventually Izuku, who was in the same cup as Allen, asked anxiously, "Um Allen, what's going on? I thought you said this was a straight shot to the Hatters office!?"

"I never said it was a straight shot to the Hatters Office, I just said it'll take us to the Hatters office. If anything the this is the rolling shot to the Hatters office.", Allen explains.

"The rolling shot?!", Izuku questioned him a bit anxiously.

"Yes, as in _rolling coaster_.", Allen explains simply.

"WHAT!?", Uraraka shouts in surprise as she listened to the two teen conversation.  
Suddenly the Cheshire Cat materialized at the very front of the groups cart sitting on the thin railing like a perch and stated with a sly grin, "I hope you don't have sweaty hand. Cause as they say in the movies, ' _Hold onto your butts_."

Kaminari, who was also in the cart with them, asked, "Hold onto my wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", He screamed as the cart reached the top of their accent and immediately took a drastic drop!

All the cart went down one by one with the occupants screaming their heads off as they dropped into the darkness! Though instead of simply falling off to their doom they picked up speed quickly and immediately came to a sharp 90 degree turn that changed into a wobbling side-to-side motion! If anything, Allen was right, this cart ride really was like a roller coaster rather than an unstable death trap! The series of continued accents and sarp fast descents mixed with wide or sharp turn went on for what felt like hours to some people, with many of the teen screaming in fear as there was nothing to secure them in place!

All expect for Allen who was howling with glee like a little child! "AH HAHAHAHAHA! HOLD YOUR HAND IN THE AIR IT'S MUCH MORE FUN!", Allen shouted to the group as his arms waved wildly above his head through the wind!  
"I DON'T WANNA GO ON THIS RIDE ANYMORE!", Shouted Kaminari as he garbed onto Allens surprisingly ancored body!  
"I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!", Uraraka shouted as she too grab hold of Allen!

Even Izuku was holding onto the railing and pressed between Allens legs for stability! Suddenly Allen stopped shouting with joy and his body went stiff when he looked out into the horizon. Everyone in the cart looked at the teen with fear already starting to brim in them. If Allen saw something that was worrying him, then there was no doubt that it was something very very bad!

However that thought was completely dissuade when Allens eyes began to sparkled with glee as he shouted, "WERE GONNA GO THROUGH THE PRETZEL LOOP!"  
"THE WHAT?!", Kaminari shouted in question!

Just then the pretzel loop came into view, which as Allen said by the name, was a series of tracks that were in the shape of a Ny style pretzel! The look of this loop literally screamed death sentence and the occupants of the basket faces went completely white!

The teens then restarted their screaming secession as their cart began to twist and turn in angles and bends that defied the law of gravity and physics and wouldn't be anywhere possible for a normal roller coaster cart to do! The teens screams were fractured as they twisted and turned, and shoved to the right and left, and towards and back spastically! Once they finally exited from the pretzel loop the teens screaming subsided from the dizzying feeling they all felt, their screams were now replaced by sounds of exhaustion and nausea groans.

Izuku peeked up from his position with a green color dusting his face. He looked up to Allen and shouted, "ALLEN! I'M GONNA VOMIT!"  
Allen then quickly handed the green face green teen an empty teapot, from somewhere, which Izuku then immediately proceeded to puke his guts into! Once Izuku emptied his stomach Allen took the pot away from him and placed the lid back on. Allen then threw the pot behind him while shouting, "NO ONE DRINK THIS TEA!", The pot flew behind the other teens and landed perfectly on the tracks.

Soon the carts went down another sharp drop and zoomed out in a straight line towards a tunnel. The tunnel flashed by them in a matter of minutes and once they were on the other side they found themselves in a very large room. Though this room was unique for two promotes thing that even the teen could see from their zooming carts. Fist the whole place was essentially a bunch of floating metal island hanging by chains above a bottomless pit, like in the Vale of Tears. The second was that the tracks they were riding suddenly disappeared or ripped out midway to the edge of the main platform they were on over the bottomless pit!

The teens saw this and began to panic as for what they should do now! Some suggested to jump, though that was too risky as the space between the ground on the side of the carts and the edge of the platform was too small! Some suggested jumping off the back, but the people in the front would have to click to the back and there wouldn't be enough time before the went over the edge! So in short every idea was a bad one.

"WERE GONNA DIE!", Kaminari shouted in panic!

"ALLEN! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!", Izuku shouted to the tall teen!

Allen, who was unusually calm, replied in a shout, "NOT TO WORRY ILL JUST ACTIVATE THE BREAKS."

Everyone in the cart looked around to find said break but only found an empty space occupied by their bodies.

"WHAT BREAK!? THERE'S NO LEVER!", Uraraka shouted!

Allen slapped his head and corrected himself saying, "OH SORRY, I WAS TALKING ABOUT THESE BREAKS!", he explains while pointing to his boots.

The teens gave an 'are-you-kidding-me' expression as they stared at the tall teens boots. "Please tell me your joking?", Iida asked him.

Allen shook his head in confirmation then lifted his legs over the railing of the cart, sitting on the edge with his feet hanging off he took a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come. He then hammer his feet into the tracks using his feet to slow their uncontrollable acceleration! The screeching sound of the metal, with broken wood boards flying over head, and the increasing smell of Allen's shoes soles burning from the friction came into everyone's senses! The carts crashed into one another as the first one began to halt with the rest slowing down with it.

The view of the edge came in closer and closer and closer with no significant halting being felt by anyone! Allen strained and drained and cried out as he tried to stop the unconstrained carts with all his might! Izuku and Iida was just about ready to throw their legs over he edge and help Allen stop the accelerating carts with him, though they was stopped by Allen who frimley shouted, "NO! I GOT THIS!"

Izuku and Iida looked at the teen with worry and stress and admiration filling their eyes as Allen was now sweating bullets, his hair had come undone and was now flowing crazy, and his boots were now starting to glow a bright orange as the screeched along the solid metal ground creating sparks and black smoke! The teens barced themselves for whatever was going to happen as they speed towards the edge with minimal deceleration! The edge got closer and closer, and the crates with Allens boots still screeched even louder than before semmling ready to fall off the edge !

Until the carts came to an immediately stop out of nowhere causing the teens to be flung in their seats forward in huge heaps and yelps! Izuku, whose face got forced into one of the carts sides, pulled his face upwards and ignoring the pain for a moment immediately freaked when he saw that the tips of Allens boots were only a few inches from the edge!

Izuku eyes slowly leaned over to Allen; who was now slumped over on the ground with his arms hooking himself behind the cart, his head dropped forward as his curly hair covered the front of his face, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the sound of his breaths short and horse, and his boots glowing a bright orange with smoke and a thich, putrid smell of burning rubber hitting his nostrils! Izuku was stunned by Allens actions, not only did he display raw power and will over this and many other situations, but he also push himself past his seeming inhuman limits to save all their lives from curtain doom! Izuku was amazed and baffled so much that he completely forgot about his stress and face pain for a moment as he just stared at his mystery friend!

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Allen finally unhooked one of his arms from the inside of cart and push away his hair. He breathed a quick deep breath and push it out with a great 'FOOOO!' He brought his head up and looked at the ceiling of the giant room they were in taking in the sight and moment to regain his composure. Allen then took a breath through his nose but stopped mid breath when something odd smelling hit them. He sniffed the air around him trying to figure out what it was.

Kaminair, who finally pulled himself up from the carts insides looking green in his face, rested his head on the edge. Allen turned to the eclectic teen and asked, "Uh, what cookin toots?"

Kaiminar made an unpleasant expression and replied, trying not to gauge, "You are * **HURK** *. Stupid."

Allen blushed and waved a dismissive hand at Kiminairs reply, though that expressed joyful expression quickly melted when he realized what he ment. Allen looked down at his feet and saw his once clean, neat, and perfect boot now full of scuff marks, and cuts, and a grey discoloration, and the smell of the rubber burning from all the friction. "Oh, so it is.", Allen stated in a shockingly calm tone.

"Didn't that hurt you? I mean you're boots looked like they were seconds from actually catching fire?", Izuku asked him.

Allen shook his head and replied, "No, but I did feel a very warm feeling running up my legs."

"Dude, are you even human?", Kiminari asked beside him?

Allen shrugged his free shoulder and replied, "Sometimes I asked myself the same question, though I never get an answer."

Allen then pulled himself up back to his feet and began to retie his crazy hair and brush himself off clean. He then took a shoe brush from his pocket and began to brush his boots clean until they actually looked good as new, like they never got a scuff on them at all! Izuku was confused by this and confirmed what it was with Allen by asking, "Magic shoe brush?"

"Magic shoes brush.", Allen confirmed.

"I'm guessing you also have a pair of magic sewing needles in your pockets also?", Kaminari asked teasingly.

Allen shook his head in reply. "No but I do have these magic silk bugs. Do you need them?", he asked back while pulling out a small jar full of small gray and cyan colored insects.

Kaminari sweat dropped and shook his hand dismissively at the offer. Allen then proceeded to help the electric haired teen out of the tea cup cart and then the other occupants. Soon all the teams were slowly spilling out of their group tea carts and trying to re-stabilize and calm themselves down after their intense ride to oblivion.

"Well…", Allen began to say. "That sure was some jolly good fun.", he finished in a cheerful and optimistic tone.

Certainly a very familiar head up spiky ash blonde hair perked up from the group of teens and marched over angrily towards the cheerful Allen! Getting into the taller teens face as much as possible with an expression of pure furry, he shouted into his pale face, "Fun? FUN! Shut the fuck up with that cheerful shit! I can fucking assure you that there was nothing about this shit ass death ride that was fun! We all nearly fucking died, a-fucking-gain!"

"But we didn't die.", Allen rebuttal.

"Allen's right Bakugou lighten up a little. Besides that was actually kinda fun.", Jiro chimed in as she stretched her legs.

"Yeah! In a thrilling suspenseful kinda way.", Kirishima added.

Bakugou just stared at the two of them like they suddenly ate an entire mailbox whole! "How the fuck can any of you fuckers say that with a straight fucking face!?", he yelled at them!

Suddenly Bakugou felt something grab the top of his head and forcefully turn him around. When he did he came face to face with Allens smiling face. Though this wasn't a smile of happiness, this was a I'm-about-to-beat-your-ass face.

"Katsuki. Two things.", he said while still smiling unsettlingly, which made Bakugou sweat drop. "One, what did I say about the cruising and rudeness?", Allen asked rhetorically with a glitter of agitation in his eyes. Bakugou didn't reply to the question, instead he remained quite as he remembered what happened the last time; his eyes immediately widened with fear as he felt his skin tremble, his breath stiffen, and cold sweat collect on his neck. "And two, you may as well get use to it right now. Cause this journey of ours is _not_ going to be all sparkle cupcakes and rainbow unicorns. Wonderland has and always will be a dangerous place in general, and even more so with the Red Queen's influence taking over like a cancer. I can tell you right now that we are most certainly going to be in a number of near death experience along the way. So you may as well stop sobbing about it like a wee baby.", he strictly scolded the teen like an adult.

Normally after being told off, Bakugou would simply tell someone to shut their face, cruss, click his tongue and leave while growling to himself in a passive aggressive manner. Though he was smart enough to know that after that one encounter with Allen, he should never, NEVER back talk him EVER!

When Allen saw that Bakugou had nothing more to say he straightened himself and brushed off his clothing. "Now if your done we have bigger fish to fry at the moment.", Allen continued as he walked away from the group and over to the edge of the platform they were on and examined the area around them.

Todoroki, who was already standing their, turned to Allen, who was still eyeing the area in deep thought, asked, "So I'm guessing we do what we did at the Vale, right? Use the bounce shrooms and stem vents to help us cross between one platform to the next until we reach the far end, right?"

Allen scanned the area not taking his eyes off for a moment, eventually when Allens examination was complete he answered the half haired teen without looking in his direction, "In correlation, yes, the same principles apply here. I just hope everyone here is mentally and physically prepared for what's to come next.", this prompted a raised eyebrow from Todoroki. "Cause it will only get harder from here. Especially what lies behind the door on the far end.", Allen replied the last part with an underlying tone of malice and dread.

Todoroki gave him a confused expression and turning in his direction asked him, "What do you mean by that?"

Allen sighed and nervously began to twist the golden ring on his finger. He took a shaky breath and said, "Well….you see-.", though he didn't get to finish that sentence when all the teens began to hear the sound of giggling and coming laughter coming from above them!

The whole group immediately went into battle mode taking their fighting stances and activating their quirk for whatever was going to pop out at them! They all turned their heads towards the ceiling and when they did all the students of Class 1-A immediately recognized the figure that loomed over them and laughed a seemingly insane chuckle!

The figure above the teens head was very familiar to them all. Since they've seen and interacted with the person on many occasions! The person hanging off the wall from some kind of grapple gadget was none other than the crazily passionate, pinked haired, inventor extraordinaire Mei Hatsume! She wore her normal attire consisting of tank top, baggy pants, work gloves and boots, steampunk style goggles with horn attachments, and finally her Attack on Titan style grapple system placed around her waist.

"Hatsume-san!", Izuku exclaimed!

"Hatsume?", Shinsou exclaimed in his deadpan voice!

"Crazy eyes?", Bakugou exclaimed!

"NOT AGAIN!", Iida exclaimed in terror as he went to run away!

"You know her?", Allen asked the group?

Izuku turned to Allen while shaking his head in confirmation. "Uh yeah, she's a friend of ours from Japan who came to England. She's a hero like us.", he explains.

"Well isn't this just a bleeding surprise!", Allen states with a jolly smile as he magically puts away his Teapot Cannon. "Soooooooo what's her name?", he quickly asks in a hushed voice towards Izuku.

Hatsume clicked a button on her trigger and she decided downward in seconds, she stared Allen in his eyes, while upside down, and introduced herself. "Hiya! My name is Hatsume, Mei Hatsume! The world's greatest hero gadget inventor or at least I will be, in the near future!"

"Driven, dedicated, self sufficient, and quirky.", Allen listed off her personal traits on his fingers. "I like her already!", he exclaimed with a smile.

' _And insane, don't forget about insane_.', Iida side mouthed.

"And who are you mister tall, blue, and mentally unstable?", she asked Allen while kicked her legs in the air.

Allen knelt down in a bow and introduced himself charmingly. "Allen Kingsley's Liddell, at your service madam."

"Wait how'd you know he was mentally unstable?", Bakugou asked quickly cutting in.

"I saw your near death incident with those teacup minecarts and Liddell-san using his feet as breaks.", she explains while pointing to the piled up carts.

"And you didn't help us, why?", Jiro asked.

"I was enjoying the spectacle too much to do anything else. But back on topic, you're the one that everyone in England has been hunting down, eh?", she asked Allen with a wry smile.

Allen raised his hand as he replied, "Guilty as charged."

Hatsume then went back into an upright position and turning to the rest of the group asked, "Soooooooooo, anyone want to explain to me the situation of where we are and what you're all doing currently?"

Shinsou restrung his star and rubbing his temples he explains, "Long story short; were in some sort of alternate dimension where everything from the book, Alice in Wonderland, is real life. You know it by chance?", Mei nodded her head. "Anyway, only everything in this world is twisted, dark, and madness reign supreme over logic."

"Sound like my kinda place.", Mei states with a smile.

"And currently Wonderlands power, or whatever you call it, is being drained by this figure known as the Red Queen. Without her in the picture we all could have gone home much sooner. But now that she's drain said power we have to go to her relm in the Queens Land and put an end to her.", Shinsou continued.

"Uh-huh.", Mei nodded.

"And currently were on our way to meet one of the Wonderland characters, the Mad Hatter, and have him take us to the Queens Land by….whatever means he has?", he finally finished.

"That it?", the golden eyed girl asked?

"That's it.", Shinsou replies monotoned.

"Sound like a real adventure!", she exclaimed while balling her hands into excited fists.

' _Not exactly what I would call it_.', Iida side mouthed.

"So this Mad Hatter guy, is he the one who made this place?", she asked Allen.

Allen nodded his head as he replied, "The Hatter's Domain? Well it's all in the name really, everything from the smallest nut to the largest piece of metal lining the walls and ceilings was all constructed by him and him alone."

Meis eyes sparkled with excitement as she immediately grabbed his shoulders and shaking him violently exclaimed, "O! M! G! I have to meet this guy! You have to take me to him! I have so many questions!"

"You-actually-like-it-here?", Allen asked as he was being shamed around!

Mei immediately let Allen go and stated,"How could I not!? I mean just look at this!", she then grappled back up to her original position and yanked off a piece of metal. Then descended back down with said metal. "Look at it. LOOK AT IT!", she half yelled in excitement as she aggressively shoved it into Izuku's face!

"AH! I'm looking, I'm looking! But _what_ am I looking at?", Izuku asked nervously while trying to back away.

"This metal, duh!", she said like it was obvious.

"What so special about it?", Bakugou chimed in.

"Are you kidding?! How can you not see it!", both Mei and Allen exclaimed in unison!

"I have never seen metal like this, EVER! It like something entirely new! The color, the strength, the girth, the flexibility, the contour it's amazing!", Mei gushed about like Izuku with hero's! She then turned her sights to Allen and shouted, "You!"

Allen quickly looked around and pointing a finger to himself asked, "Me?"

"YES YOU! You have to tell me what this metal is and where I can get my hands on it! Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!", she shouts while grabbing hold of Allen aggressively and shaking him even more violently!

"Stop-shaking-me-and-I'll-sing!", Allen begged her between shakes!

"Yes, the Fourth Wall is getting rather dizzy.", the Cheshire Cat said to the fourth wall readers.

When Mei stopped shaking the tall teen he quickly straightened himself and hair out. He cleared his throat and explained the metal to Mei. "It's called Tea Metal and its made from a Tea Plant. It grows and saw dust and watered with sweet Butter Milk, when the flowers bloom you can milk its nectar like a cow. Then take the nectar and boil it in an oven. When it's come to a boil you place it into a mold, and when it cools it becomes Tea Metal.", he explains calmly.

"Where! Are! The! TEA PLANTS!", she shouts in excitement as she holds Allen's shoulders in a death grip!

Allen tried to back off a bit as he calmly explains, "I'm afraid their extinct in the wild, and only the Hatters grows them here. Though he'll never tell you as their one of his most protective secrets. Not even I know where they are."

Meis grip immediately went limp as her head dropped down in disappointment saying, "Aw poo!"

"Uh guys.", The normally quite Todoroki suddenly cut in gaining everyone's attention, "This trivia has been fun and all but don't we have somewhere to be?"

"Oh right I totally forgot.", Allen exclaimed as he knocked on his own head. "Will you be joining us on our journey Mei?", he asked the now depressed looking teen.

Suddenly Mei shot back to life as she exclaimed her reply excitedly, "Will I!"

"Will you?", Allen asked back!

"Will I!"

"Will you?"

" _Will I_ what?", she asked with a confused expression.

"Be joining us on our journey?", Allen repeated himself.

"Will I!"

"Will you?"

"Will I!"

"RADA RADA!", Bakugou suddenly barked out of nowhere.

Meisface immediately went stiff as she replied calmly, "Yes, I will, thank you.", she then unhooked herself from the wall and landed perfectly on her feet. She then grabbed Allen forearm as she shouted, "Now let's go!"

As Mei dragged Allen off the rest of the group stayed back watching the pair in confusion as to what they just saw happen, with a plethora of uncomfortable, unsure, or neutral expressions.

Which was best summed up by Bakugou who stated, "You know, I'm really not surprised that Looney Toons and Crazy Eyes hit it off so well."

Iida nervous pushed his glasses in place as he put his two cents. "I have a bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. This is already feeling like a recipe for disaster.", he said with dread in his voice.

"Oh come on guys, don't you think you're overthink this? After all, how bad could it be.", Ojiro asked optimistically from the center of the group.

Bakugou turned to the tail teen with an are-you-joking face as he stated, "Tell me you're kidding tail? The two of them don't have all their marbles in place and on top of that they get distracted by the smallest of things, of course it's bad!"

The two teens immediately halted in place and whipped their heads around with surprised/hurt expressions on their faces. "Hey! We don't get distracted by the smallest of things!", Mei immediately argues back with a pouting expression!

Nearly immediately after she said that Allen exclaimed joyfully, "Hey look a Dodo Bird!"

Mei, along with the rest of the group, turned their heads to the sky(or ceiling) and saw the same blue dodo bird from before the crashed into the Hatter's Domain. It flew overhead at an even speed while making honking noises every now and again. Then out of nowhere a giant robotic hand with a cartoon glove on it shot out from one of the many holes in the walls and grabbed the Dodo right out of the air! The mechanical hand then disappeared right back into the the hole it came from.

"Okay bye-bye Dodo bird.", Allen waves his hand like a child to the now extinct Dodo.

After everyone experienced...that scene, the whole group made their way over to the edge of the platform they were currently on and looked over to the neighboring one. The gap between the two wasn't very far, in fact even Mineta could just make it if he took a running head start. Allen then kicked off his boots and prepared himself to jump. Though just as he bent his knees ready to spring into action the Cheshire Cat of all characters appeared in front of the tall teen before he could even tighten his leg muscles! Allen stumbles a bit at the Cat suddenly surprising him with his sudden appearance and once he evens his balance out, before he could fall, he glares daggers a the creature waiting for it to speak.

The Car sat their for a moment and smiled at Allen until he finally spoke, "Rattles and taddles, and clicks and clanks. Be sure to listen for these sounds from all stakes. High and low they may go, though never stifle to being paralyzed otherwise you may fall to your demise or it will fall on you.", and with that the Cheshire Cat disappears into thin air.

Kaminari then slapped himself in a face palm and exasperated, "UCK! Allen, you want to translate that for us?"

Allen took a moment to mull over the Cat's newest riddle and tapped his chin rhythmically. After a few minutes he finally got the expression that said I've-figured-it-out. "He's saying that we should listen to the sounds that the platform make when we hop across them, some aren't very study and are liable to fall without warning. That's what he meant by ' _you may fall to you're doom_ '. ", he explains to the group.

"Okay, but what about the other part. _Our demise may fall on us_?", Kirishima asked.

"Something from above our heads might fall on us, that's also what he meant by ' _be sure to listen to these sounds from all stakes_ '.", Allen explains.

"But what could fall on us? The chains, some metal?", Shinsou asks as he motions to all the things above their heads.

"I'm not sure myself, though I certainly don't want to find out.", Allen confirms with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"Okay so next big question, how do we tell which platforms are they okay to step on if they just give out without warning?", Mina asked as she looked over towards the other platform that creaked and squeaked every so often.

Alan popped out his chest proudly as he stated, "Elementary my dear girl! We simply have to throw something heavy onto them. Though what's something big, heavy, and expendable that we can throw?"

The Cheshire cat suddenly appeared next to Allen's feet and suggested, "How about Katsukis ego, that should do the trick?"

"Shut it Cat!", Bakugou immediately snapped at the cat!

"Sounds good to me.", Allen agreed.

"Wait wha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", Bakugou screamed as he was forcibly grabbed by his ankles and swung around.

"Get ready to fly Katsuki!", Allen shout joyfully as he continued to spin around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Bakugou screamed at the top of his Lungs!

Bakugou then sailed through the air like a rag doll and landed on the opposite platform with a loud **THUNK!** The whole platform shook and vibrated from the sudden impact, with the large chains rattling and creaking in a cold sweat inducing sound until the vibrations subsided.

"OOF! Ugh.", Bakugou groaned as he picked himself up into a sitting position from his hard landing.

"Well I guess it's safe to cross over to the first platform.", Allen stated cheerfully while brushing his gloved hands off.

Bakugou immediately shot up to his feet with a small explosion and put on an expression of pure furry with a deep red color and and multiple veins showing in his head! "What the fuck Looney Toons!? You could've killed!", He shouted at the tall mentally unstable teen while snarling like an animal!

"Ah but you didn't, now did you?", Allen shot back.

Uraraka then cae up to Allens side and with a visibly shaken expression stressed to him, "Allen-kun what if Bakugou-kun actually did fall to his death!"

"Then nothing of value would've been lost.", The Cheshire Cat immediately added with a slyly expression.

" _I'll kill both you bastards!_ ", Bakugou hissed under his breath!

Soon after all the teens sweat dropped at this performance they all jumped across the gap with the help of Allen and Dinah's strength tossing some of the teens across the gap. As soon as the whole group was across to the first platform they all walked towards the far end of it to the next one adjacent from it.

All of a sudden Allen halted in his tracks and made a loud and hissing, "Shh!"

Immediately everyone stopped in their tracks and went silent.

"What, did you hear something?", Mina asked in a hushed voice?

"No he just wants you to stop talking.", the Cheshire Cat replies as he appears laying on Allen's shoulders. Mina gave him a shock and incredulous expression. "Yes he hears something.", he immediately rebottled causing Mina expression to change to annoyance.

"Listen.", Allen hissed at the group. Everyone stayed silent and began to hear a strange noise radiating from somewhere. "Ya hear that.", he questioned.

 _Tink Tink Tink Tink Tink Tink. Clickety click Clickety click Clickety click Clickety click_. Came the strange noise.

"Sounds like something is skittering around or climbing.", Iida guest.

"On the chains!", Sato finished his sentence as he turn his gaze and finger pointing towards the ceiling.

Everyone else immediately turn their heads upward to see what Sato had seen, and above their heads climbing along the chains of the platform was a very unusual…...thing! On the outside it looked like a teapot but it had three mechanical legs and a large red eye on one of its sides, it had a copper plated body that had been turned green from algae, A puffed out steam occasionally from it spout or it's lid, Wall climbing along the chains with the grace and dexterity of a spider monkey! The unusual teapot thing then halfway down the chain and jumped off right in front of the group!

"Eyepot!", Allen shouted as he withdrew the Vorpal Blade!

"Oh I get it! It like a teapot, only it has an eye. That really clever.", Kaminari figured out the meaning of its name with a proud smile.

"Pun and word association later, kill it now!", Bakugou shouts as he charges straight into the living object!

Bakugou then lunged towards the machine and let off a huge explosion right into the side of the Eyepot that didn't have an eye! A huge smoke cloud collected after the attack as Bakugou blasted himself a few feet back with an egomaniac grin on his face at his quick victory! However that same smirk was quickly blown away when the Eyepot suddenly jumped from the smoke cloud unharmed and charged towards Bakugou with a great leap and a menacing gaze in its one red eye!

"What the-?!", Bakugou stammered in surprise as the Eyepot struck him with two of its mechanical legs, causing him to fly back from the attack!

Bakugou slid back from the blow until Allen managed to intercest his path before he could fall off the platform! Allen help Bakugou into a sitting position as he groaned, "ARG! What the hell, it's like my explosion did nothing to it?!"

"That because it didn't. It's armor is too thick to damage, you have to aim for its weak spot.", Allen explains as he helps Bakugou to his feet.

"Well that's my que to scram.", said the Cheshire Cat as he vanished into thin air.

Bakugou exams the creature for a minute before immediately seeing its weak spot and proclaiming, "The eye!"

A smile creeped onto Allen face as he replied, "Now you're getting it! You stun it and I'll finish it off."

"Sounds like a plane to me.", Bakugou agree as small sparks pop in his hand.

Bakugou then took off from his explosive directly at the Eyepot with Allen close behind. The Eyepot readied itself for the attack, but instead got a face or eye full of explosive residue!

"Die!", Bakugou shouted as he blasted the machine point blank!

The Eyepot staggered back on its three legs making all kinds of squeaking and clunking noises as it tried to clear its vision! Then out of nowhere Allen appears with insane expression on his face and Vorpal Blade in hand! When the Eyepot realize what was going on it was already too late. Allen slashed at the Eyepots eye a multitude of times until its one eye fell out of it, followed by it's mechanical body falling to the ground and into multiple pieces! Leaving nothing but scrap in its wake.

Allen then resheathed the Vorpal Blade and dusting off his sleeves stayed proudly, "Well...that takes care of-.", though before he could finish something from above tried to pounce on the unsuspecting teen!

"Allen Watch Out!", Izuku cries as he tackled the tall teen from the danger!

"That.", Allen finished his sentence while looking up at the new Eyepot that fell onto the platform.

Pretty soon, one by one, more and more Eyepots appeared from the darkness of the chains above then clambered and jumped down in the path of the group. Their red eyes staring at them with malicious intent and their sharp mechanical limbs raring to attack them!

"Oh come on!", Izuku shouts in exacerbation!

Suddenly over two dozen Eyepot fell to the ground and began encircling the teens on the smaller platform! Everyone took their fighting stances and eyed both the Eyepots and their limited space.

"Listen carefully everyone!", Allen commanded to the group! "Be care they are extremely quick, yet they can't make tight turns! Dance around them and when you get an opening, struck the eye! Or work in pairs, one to stun and one to attack!"

Everyone nodded and commenced their attacks! Unlike the Ruins and Madcups, the Eyepot were far smarter by comparison of their counterparts. They could adapt to certain situations far faster and were made much tougher to kill!

Like Allen instructed everyone drudged the Eyepots attacks and struck when an opening arouse or worked in pairs to distract and then eliminate the thing!

Most of the teens weren't physical originated for taking down the Eyepots and needed assistance from bulker fighters like Todoroki, Bakugou, Izuku, Allen, and even Dinah. Who's monstrous strength was so overwhelming that all it took was one of its huge hands to crush the into scrap like a soda can! And his thick hide and regeneration made it so he was the perfect meat sheiks for the other weaker students.

In a matter of minutes the last of the Eyepots has been broken or crushed to pieces rather quickly and effectively.

"Welp, that's the last of them, I hope. Let's get out of here before anymore show up.", Allen suggested while trying to hide his half winded voice.

No one argued with that suggestion and the teens soon made their way to the edge of the platform that hung next to two others. The teens didn't know what to do about finding which platform was safe to cross on, and all stood back trying to figure out something to do. That is until some threw two of the broken bodies of the Eyespots on both platforms, immediately causing one to snap the chains holding it and fall into the bottomless pit below!

Everyone turn around to see Dinah of all things holding several of the broken Eyepots in his huge arms, along with Mineta sitting on its shoulder like a bird. The group stated at the duo with confused and gasped looks, and Mineta stared back at the group with an equally confused expression and Dinah just look stupid.

"What?", he asked in a nasally voice.

"What! What was that?", Sero exclaimed!

"All I did was tell Dinah to throw some of the Eyepots on the platforms. What were you guys planning to do? Throw Bakugou on each of them, again?", he asked in an accusing and sarcastic tone.

Everyone's gaze turn to Allen who now had Bakugou held above his head ready to throw him.

"What the! When did I? Put me down you wacko!", Bakugou yelled at Allen!

Allen nervously giggles and gently placed Bakugou back on the ground!

"Maaaaaan!", Hatsume complained. "I kinda wanted to see him do that for this whole shtick."

"For an inventor that not very smart.", Uraraka sweat dropped sarcastically.

The teens then jumped to the next platform and once everyone was safely on the other side, repeated the same process. Throw a broken Eyepot onto the next platforms and see which would stay and fall, rinse and repeat. And when it would come to a flying steam vent or vents Dinah would simply thrust the scrap all the way to the other side.

After some time the group finally made it to the last platform that was adjacent of them and connecting to the giant sized door they had been traveling to get to. It was a simple three stem vent jump to the other side, and the teens had become all but pros at doing this so it was no trouble for them. Allen was the first to cross in case someone didn't make it all the way, then Dinah who simply jumped all the way to the other side with Mineta hanging to dear life on the creature! Soon all the teens crossed with general ease one by one.

All except for Izuku who had an easy time crossing the first two vents, though due to becoming more comfortable, he messed up on the last one and ended up hitting the vent at the wrong time and tumbling through the air towards the platform!

"Oh no!", Izuku called out in meek fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", he screamed as he tumbled through the air uncontrollably!

Izuku shut his eyes and tighten his body waiting for the painful impact of his face on the metal floor! Though like all things to be normally expected, this did not happen. Instead Izuku found that while going down his mid air decent he felt someone, awkwardly, catch him! From the shape of the person's body along with the feeling of their clothing Izuku immediately figured out who caught him. Allen.

"Gotcha!", Allen exclaimed while catching Izuku perfectly!

Or awkwardly, depending on how you look at it. Instead of catching him princess or potato sack style, Allen caught Izuku like someone would hold a baby to their chest. With Izuku's arms flopping over Allens shoulders and Allen catching Izuku by his body then adjusting his grip around his thighs, with Izukus legs falling at Allen's sides. After being caught Izuku adjusted himself in Allen grip while Allen supported Izuku by his thighs.

Izuku waited for Allen to just put him down, although no such thing happened; as Allen was still holding up Izuku in his arms like a child and smiling brightly at him. Several more seconds passed and Allen still didn't put Izuku down, and Izuku was starting to get embarrassed from all the staring faces of the others in their group.

So he tried to end it by asking Allen, "Um, Allen, you can put me down now."

Allen giggles and replies, "Oh just another moment longer, please? This brings back some good old memories from the our past. Doesn't it do the same for you?", he asks Izuku, to which he shakes his head in response.

"What do you mean by that.", Todoroki questioned.

"Well back when me and Izuku first meet in Wonderland, I helped him escape the first time when I still had my power. Long story short the two of us had a break down and cried our eyes out for a long spell. When we regained our senses Izuku tuckered himself out from all the crying and I ended up having to carry him the rest of the way as he took a nap in my arms. It was so cute.", Allen explains with a happy hum in his voice.

"ALLEN! Stop! You're embarrassing me!", Izuku cries as he buried his red face in his hands!

While most of the guys were snickering my at his delima and the girls were cooing like a bunch of doves at the story to go with the sight.

"How cute.", Tsyu states with a light blush.

"OMG so cute.", Mina gushes!

"Oh gosh.", Momo hides her face as she turns red.

"Pppppppfffffffffff.", Uraraka tries to hold her laughter back.

"Do you wanna hold him like that the rest of our trip.", Sero asks Allen while teasing Izuku.

"I'd love to! But that depends entirely on-.", Allen began to say until Izuku immediately began rapidly squirming like a fish and trying to pull myself away from Allens grip while yelling, "Allen put me down! Now!"

Allen begrudgingly placed the red face teen back on the ground as he brush himself off with a disappointed expression on his face. While everyone else began to snicker, giggle, and coo at Izuku's embarrassment.

"Well now it's time to go through the next leg of our journey.", Allen stated as he turned towards the giant door in front of the group, sweat already starting to collect on his forehead.

He took a shaky breath and began to slowly walk towards the door, the closer he got the more his outreached hand began to quiver even harder with every step he took. He swallowed a dry gulp as he rested his shaking hand on the door. Though before he pushed it open he stopped, his head pointed at the ground and his shoulders began to quiver as sweat dripped down from the tip of his chin and nose.

The entire group saw the shift in Allen demeanor and became uneased themselfs. Izuku approached the hunched over teen and placed a hand on his back, Allens back muscles quivered at the touch like horse skin, though he didn't turn around to face the green teen.

Eventually Izuku piped up and asked, "You okay Allen-san? You seem a bit scared."

Allen took a shaky breath to steady himself and replied as calmly as he could muster, "I'm never scared of anything…...I'm just nervous, that's all. Behind this door lies two people who I was never on good terms with."

"Are-are they still their, in this next room?", Izuku asked anxiously.

Allen shook his head and replied, "I sure hope not, last time we meet I killed both of them. So I can only hope that the both of them _are_ dead and _stayed_ dead."

"But with the Red Queen.", Izuku added with a shake in his voice.

"Who knows?", Allen added.

Izuku strighnent himself up and placed a frim hand on Alles shoulder he put on a braze All Might smile and exclaimed whole heartedly, "Well whatever waits for us we're gonna tackles it head on and together!"

Everyone voiced or nodded their heads in agreement with Izuku's statement, slowly refilling the tall well dressed teen with confidence once again. Even Dinah helped in his own way by resting his huge head on Allens and making a sound crossed between a growl and a purr.

Allen smiled at the group and smiled brightly at Izuku's smile. A look of confidence refilled his nervous expression and bringing back his bright and cheerful personality!

He wiped the sweat from his face and exclaimed to them, "You're right Izuku, whatever come our way well just knock it down together! Come everyone, let's get to the Hatters Office post haste, and then to the Queens Land!", and with that Allen, Izuku, and the rest of the teens marched forward towards the Hatters Office through the next room.

Though just as they were about to pass through the giant set of doors they all stopped after piling on top of one another! After they all broke away from one another and gave the people in the front their breathing room, Allen pushed on the door with all his strength though to no avail. The door was locked up tight and from the inside of all places. A few people suggested they should pick the lock, cut through the door, break or blast it down.

However Allen dissuade all these ideas as the pick would have to be huge and require a large amount of strength to open, the doors metal was too thick to cut through and take too long, the metal also made it near impossible to break or blast through so nothing would work. The teens were stumped as to what they should do? They came this far so really they can get through this right, but how?

The teens began to ponder until Kirishima shouted for their attention. When the teens turned their attention to the red haired teen she get saw he was motioning to a broken drain cover. He suggested to the group that they could make their way through the giant pipes to the next room.

Some of the teens told Kirishima that his idea was crazy and unrealistic or complicated about getting wet and dirty in the drain. Though this idea was confirmed by Allen who told the group to stop winning as they would no doubt face even grosser things when meeting the Hatter.

Allen then brushed himself off once more and without a second thought jumped into the deep dark broken drain face.

"Geronimoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!", Allen shouted as his voice slowly faded into the void whilst falling!

The teens gathered around the broken cover when Allen's voice disappeared into silence. They waited for a moment to hear any sound to come back, but after a few minutes nothing could be heard. So one of two things happened; Allen jumped head first into a bottomless pit, or it was really deep and he killed himself from the fall. Either way the trip down was very very long and Allen was nowhere to be heard!

Izuku finally mustered up the courage and shouted into the darkness, "ALLEN?!"

'ALLEN?! ALLEN?! ALLEN?! ALLEN?!', his voice echoed back.

"You okay?!"

'You okay?! You okay?! You okay?! You okay?!', his voice echoed back again.

"I'm just ducky! How are you?", Allen's cheerful voice finally called back from the blackness.

The group gave a collective sigh at the sound of his voice and a few confused looks as his voice didn't sound very deep down despite his voice trailing off like it was? Though they quickly decided not to think about it since this was most likely another Wonderland thing.

"Is it safe to jump down?!", Iida called down.

"It's fine, there's a mound of mucky dirt that broke my fall.", he called back.

"Ewwwwwww!", some of the Squamish guys and girls complained.

"Also you shouldn't hurt yourself as long as you're not 4ft tall.", Allen added.

All heads turned to their only 4ft classmate and saw him clutching for dear life to the leg of Dinah, who sat their indifferent of the small purple teen grabbing onto him like life support.

"Please don't let me die!", Mineta squeaked out in terror while trembling like a leaf.

Dinah then took one of his huge hands and began to pet the small purple teens head like a frightened cat or dog.

Soon after they heard Allen saw something else to someone else. "Hello their? I've never seen you before, you sure are new around here anti ya? Hatter musta misplaced ya like he does with so many other things."

"Allen?", Izuku called down to him. "Who are you talking to?

"Please be the Cheshire Cat and nothing horrible! Please be the Cheshire Cat and nothing horrible! Please be the Cheshire Cat and nothing horrible! Please be the Cheshire Cat and nothing horrible! Please be the Cheshire Cat and nothing horrible!", Kaminari, Momo, and Mina chanted together while crossing their fingers.

"Knowing our luck, that's probably not the case.", Tokyogami states with an ire of menacing dred in his voice.

Izuku shivers at the thought whatever's down their with Allen. Though since Allen seemed to be friendly with..whatever it was, it must not be that bad, right? Izuku shook his nerves away and jumped down the hole when no word came back from their guide.

When he did the fall wasn't so bad at all, in fact it's wasn't even that deep. Thanks to both his quirk and training he landed with ease, if he didn't then his fall would've been broken by the mass of slinky dirt at the bottom. Izuku made a gross noise at the sloshing sound it produced when he moved his feet.

He quickly pulled his feet out and jumped from the mound while kicking the excess sludge from his shoes. While cleaning his shoes he took note of his surrounding; the area he was in wall all metal and circular, just like a pipe. The area was crowded and falling apart with huge holes everywhere, and everywhere their was moisture pudding up or dripping from the top. Izuku looked up and also noticed the open drain cover he jumped through pouring light into the area, and it really wasn't a far drop just 10ft. Why he couldn't see the bottom from the top or heard sound travel longer from their was beyond him.

Pretty soon the rest of their group was making their way down the hole in one fashion or another; whether it was jumping down, falling down, grappling, sliding, or even gliding they all made it down with little to no injuries and very mucky.

As the rest came down the hole Izuku took the opportunity to see who or what Allen was talking too before.

"Um Allen?", the tall teen turn to his green friend with a friendly smile while fiddling with a top hat. "Who were you talking too?"

"Oh I wasn't talking to anyone.", Allen waver the question off nicely.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at this as he resorted with, "But I heard you speak to someone, in a friendly manner no less."

"I talk to everyone like that.", he reverted back.

"Touché."

"That not talking to someone doesn't mean I wasn't talking to something.", Allen said mysteriously while continuing to fiddle with the top hat.

Izuku eyes the top hat and asked, "So whatcha got their?"

Allen only giggles as he says, "You'll see.", while putting the top hat away.

Once everyone is at the bottom they all gather round to ask the next big question which was asked by Bakugous bluntness, "Now where the hell do we go?"

"Simple, we travel this way.", Allen exclaimed while pointing to a very crowded area of the pipe.

Sato raised an eyebrow and asked, "But there's nothing their and the pipe runs that way."

"There's another entrance behind where you're pointing, isn't their?", Momo asked rhetorically, to which Allen nodded his head.

"So I'm guessing all we have to do is blow it down like with the boulders right?", Mina asked getting excited at the thought of Allen using his OP Teapot Cannon!

Allen nodded his head and explains, "Yes, however this requires a more refined touch. And no Katsuki, you're touch is not refined.", he immediately snaps his head to the blond teen who was already raring to pull the pin on his arm gauntlet.

Bakugou turned his head to the well dressed teen and begrudgingly dropped his hand while growling something under breath, no doubt cursing Allen. Allen then moved to the wall of rust and deposited the same top hat he held before at the base. Izuku wondered what he was going to do with that until the hat suddenly sprouted what could only be described as a white rabbit duplicate holding a clock in its paws from the opening at the bottom, coat and all!

The rabbit clock began to sway back and forth while making a bunch of consecutive ticking noises almost like a countdown of sorts. Allen then walked away from the clock while holding up his own pocket watch while humming a tune. Once he got to the last verse he clicked the stopped on his watch and the rabbit clock detonated into a miniature explosion! All while Allen didn't turn around to watch said explosion happen!

Everyone's jaw dropped at what they saw and looked at Allen who was acting in his naturally deadly calm demeanor.

Allen then walked up to the now exposed tunnel and exclaimed, "Follow me everyone."

Everyone travel in a close group to one another out of the fact the new pipe they were traveling in was much smaller than the last, they walked through the quite, cold, dark, and wet for what seemed like hours on end. Some people were begging to groan at all the traveling which then quickly turned to vocal complaining, which then very quickly got on Bakugou's nerves who turned around and began yelling at all the complainers, who in turn complained even more.

Allen sighed at this and stopped to group in order keep the peace. Iida and Momo offered to set everyone straight and Allen immediately accepted as he fiddled with the Vorpal Blades handle. However it didn't go anywhere like the two of them had planed; once they started to voice their concern to stop the complaints were directed at them along with Bakugou's yelling! Then when Izuku tried to help Bakugou began to yell at him, and Iida and Momo were split between keeping the peace between the complainers and Bakugou and Izuku!

Very quickly the chipper expression of Allen melted and was replaced by one of annoyance, then aggravation, and finally anger complet with red face and tack marks all over his head! Allen then did what he does best and made everyone speechless with one motion.

He stamped his boot hand on the ground and took a deep breath in before screaming at the top of his lungs, "QUIIIIIIIET!"

All the noise immediately went completely dead and everyone turn their heads in the direction of the now fuming face of Allen, everyone cowered at the tall teens crazed expression which left his face just as quickly as it came.

Allen then let out a pent up breath of anger and after fixing his hair and outfit he cleared his throat and in a much lower and calmer tone stated, "Thank you. Tenya, Momo, you may continue.", Allen said to the others.

Tenya and Momo shook off their nerves and clearing their throats they reasueted their postures and began from where they wanted to start.

"Now I know that many here are not enjoying the um...current circumstances were in.", Momo began as she looked to her soaked shoes covered and caked in wet metal dust. "But none of us are enjoying it anymore then you are."

"Though we have to hold fairy and push through! This is but another trail to get to our objective, and it's a trail we must pass with flying colors!", Iida exclaimed while chopping his arm up and down.

"But I didn't study for the trail!", Kaminari shouted!

"Not that kind of trail Kaminari-san.", Iida informers while adjusting his glasses.

"Besides, I'm sure Allen-kun knows where he's going and we'll be their soon.", Momo says optimistically.

"Right?", Iida side mouths in a hushed tone to Allen while cupping one hand to his mouth.

"Of course I know where I'm going, and in fact we're already here.", he states while pointing to a much smaller drain opening above their heads. "All we have to do is for someone to take a peep top side."

"Allow me.", Tsyu offered.

The frog teen then jumped to the top of the opened drain and popped her head out to take a look. She sat their clinging to the wall of the drains face examining the area above them. Nearly 3 minutes passed with not a peep coming from Tsyu which immediately began to worry everyone as the minutes ticked on.

"Wahda see?!", Sero shouted to her.

"A kitchen.", she replied back. Everyone looked at one another in confusion. "A really big one, big enough to fit the Duchess. Meats of all kinds are hanging everywhere or piled on top of one another. Though it's oddly clean, like the meat was place in here very recently, not even a single fly.", she explains to them.

Just before anyone could ask any questions a very strange snapping sound could be heard from the top side and sent everyone on high alert!

"Tsyu! What was that?!", Iida shouted up to the girl.

Their were a few crunching sounds and then a very vocal gulp before any words came back from Tsyu. "I was wrong, there was a single fly."

Everyone signed in aggravation or breathed a breath of relief.

"Is this the place you were referring to Allen-chan?", Tsyu shouts down to their guide.

Allen shook his head and says, "I'm afraid not, however we are on the right trail. Right now were in the back and we have to continue forward to the next one. Since we found the first drain cover the other will be much easier to fine."

Bakugou looked like he was trying to solve a complex math equation in his head as he heard Allens explanation. "What the hell are you saying? How can we be at the back and still have to go forward? And what the hell do you mean by /'the others will be easier to find'!? We literally just spent 45 minutes trying to find this one!"

Before Bakugou could continue on his rant of confusion a firm hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to go silent. He looked over and saw Iida standing over him with dreaded expression. Iida sighed and stated in a firm yet delicate manner, "Bakugou-kun. Please don't, just, don't even try to make sense of this world. It'll do you no good."

Bakugou was stunned for a moment at Iida statement as he's normally is the one who uses rationality and reason more than anyone. So seeing him like this was cause for concern and anxiety.

"What the hell did he do to you four eyes?", Bakugou asked him with a ting of anxiety in his throat.

"My world view Bakugou-kun, my world view.", Iida began as he came closer to Bakugous face and whispered softly. "He shattered it, shattered it completely!"

Allen then came up next to iida and began to pat his head like a dog while saying, "Their their Tenya. That's the best way of looking at things down here. All will be explained and unexplained in due time, you'll see."

Iida then grabbed Bakugou in a support hug, which surprised the hell out of Bakugou, and the armored teen whimpered to him, "I'm gonna go mad Bakugou-kun. I can feel it."

"Join the club.", Allen stated nonchalantly as he walked back to the front of the group.

After Bakugou pulled Iida off of him the whole group continued on their journey through the pipeline. They only walked for about 30 minutes before the hit the next drain cover, like the last time, Tsyu hopped to the top and poked her head out to see the room above. When she did she told the group, anxiously waiting, that they were below what looked like a very clean butcher shop.

"Butcher shop?", Mina questioned?

"Or kitchen, I'm not sure which. Theirs just meat, everywhere, meat in creates and wrapping, meat in piles and stacks, meat hanging from the ceilings, just meat everywhere.", Tsyu expands.

"Must smell rancid up their.", Momo added while pinching her nose.

"Its doesnt, in fact it smell quite fresh not even a single fly.", Tsyu clarifies.

Suddenly a very sharp snapping sound could be heard from the top of the drain cover, following the sound of crunching and a large gulp!

"Tsyu?! What was that!?", Uraraka shouted up to her friend in worry.

"My mistake there was a single fly in here.", Tsyu shouted back, and at this everyone sigh with relief. "And it's almost like all this meat was all put into here quite….recently.", Tsyu drawed out the last part.

Jiro turned to Allen and asked him, "Allen-kun, you don't think that maybe-."

Allen grabbed his head and shook it rapidly, like a child that doesn't want to hear something. "No no no no no no no, that's impossible there's no way they could still be alive! When last time we meet I killed them and made sure of it!", he exclaimed while rubbing his hands through his hair rapidly!

"Well according to recent sources you do have a pretty spotty steak of killing shit and keeping it dead.", Bakugou shot at Allen.

"Don't chastise me Katsuki! The Red Whore is an entirely different animal in Wonderland!", Allen snapped at Kaskui with wild eyes! Allen immediately calms himself down and continued with a more level tone. "But it can't be them, it just can't. Even if they did put the meat in their that was years ago and the meat…."

"Didn't you say that time doesn't exist down here? Then by that logic the meat wouldn't rot away?", Shoji inquiros.

"Yes, and I also said that there was no logic or consistency in Wonderland.", Allen replies back.

"So who are these they people you're keep mentioning?", Kirishima asks?

"Their not people at all, their well, their something else entirely. But I don't want to talk about it…..not here.", Allen turns away while crossing his arms behind his back and hanging his head. "Come, we must continue.", he motions for the rest of them to follow.

Everyone followed sooth and continued on their walk to the next drain cover. Along the way Kirishima kept pestering Allen with questions on these people that he keeps mentioning. For the most part Allen just keeps quite and ignore Kirishima's questions, though the rising anger on his face did raise some red flags for the group and some tried to get Kirishima to quiet down. Once the next one was found , which only took about 15 minutes to find, Tsyu hopped to the top and poked her head out to see the room above.

"What do ya see?", Uraraka shouted up to her?

"A giant bedroom with two of giant everything. Two beds, two chairs, two end tables, and two...half pictures?", she called back down.

Everyone looked at one another in confusion of what Tsyu ment, until Izuku shouted up to her, "Half pictures?"

"There are two headshot portraits of two people, I think their people, but instead of the whole face only half of their faces are in the picture. With each picture mirroring the another, like two halves of one whole.", she explains to them.

Allen rubs his chin as he says, "Were still in the wrong room, though were nearly their, mostly likely we have one more drain to find."

"Are those the guys you keep talking about?", Kirishima asks Allen. Though before he could answer Kirishima yells up to Tsyu, "Hey Tsyu! What do those guys in the picture look like?"

If Allen's current surprised expression could emoticon then it would no doubt be the Metal Gear exclamation! The well dressed teen jumped up towards Tsyu, leaving a trail of sparkly wind and moths, and snatche dthe frog girl before she could say a peep.

Once Allen Landed with Tsyu under his arm he firmly stated, "We don't have time for any of that! We must be going! The next room is not far off."

Just as Allen began to power walk off into the pipe Tsyu looked up to him from her current position and said, "You can put me down now.", Allen dropped the girl on her feet and continued to his power walk.

After about a minute of more walking Kirishima's curiosity began to resurface with new vigor, and the red haired teen began to pester Allen with more question about the people. Questions like who were they, were they the one in the photos, why doesn't Allen want to talk about them, why Allen is so distante on the subject, what's so bad about them, how does Allen know them, and others like it. For the most part Allen simply refuses to answer with stern silence or say something along the lines of 'not now' 'we don't have time for question' or something to that degree.

Even at this point Kirishima was starting to get a bit frustrated with having so many unanswered questions, even before coming to Wonderland, and for them to just keep piling up one after the other! Eventually Kirishima lashed out slightly at Allen for his uncooperativeness, "What the heck bro!", Kirishima shouted at him causing the whole group to stop. "I get that this place is crazy and has little explanation for everything, and that's apparent from just being here for like 5 minutes, but at the same time that's also not true! There are things that can be answered and you have these answers Allen-kun! SO what are they, HUH?!"

Allen spoke not a word or turned around, he simply stated in his spot head forward and unmoving. Then he did move, forward that is and continue to walk without a word.

Kirishima grumbled and ran up to the teen grabbing his shoulder and stopping his walk.

"Hold it right their! Were not don't talking yet, you have answers, I know you do, and we all have questions that need to be answered now or never!"

"We don't have time for this Ejiros, we have to get to the Hatters Office now.", Allen spoke in less than a whisper.

Kirishima grumbled and tightened his grip while exclaiming, "Thats the wrong answer! Enough secrets, enough half truths, and enough about where we have to go cause right now we're not going to the Hatters Office or anywhere else until you start answering some stuff now! What is it about this place and these people that you're trying to avoid so badly!? What!?"

All of a sudden there was a dramatic shift in the air, as if the world grew 20 pounds heavier all around, and everyone was suddenly put on edge with a deep sense of dread! If anyone from the group could see Allen expression then they would immediately notice how something snapped within him as his blue eyes took a cold, crazed, glare to them!

In a meer flash Allen grabbed Kirishima's forearm and in one swift motion swung him around and threw him back first into the wall of the pipeline! Kirishima didn't even have time to slid down or even choke out a gasp of air before Allen suddenly dematerialized in cloud of moth and then materialized right in front of him, holding him against the wall by the chest in one hand and with Vorpal Bale pressed against the inside of his mouth in the other! A crazed look stretched across his face and eyes that looked blood thirsty!

The Vorpal Blade was held against the inside of the red haired teens mouth keeping it open, as if ready to slice his jaw off!

The world stood still, no one could or would dare to move or breath as to not make Allen strike, Kirishima dared to not gulp or even groan out as the cold metal from the blade kissing his tongue and lips! Allen stood their breathing heavily for a moment before looking up at Kirishima with his crazed eyes! Kirishima felt ice run through his veins and tears prick his eyes as he hanged their paralyzed with fear!

"You listen to me you low self esteem, unmanly, shadow living, half naked, red haired wannabe! If you don't keep that sharp tooth mouth of yours shut, then I'll make you look like a real shark! I'll slice out you tongue and lips, then end by carving you some gills!", Carzed Allen half shouted in a psycho voice!

Kirishima could only whimper like a frightened dog as Allen looked only seconds from chopping him to bits! Though just as quickly as his psychosis came on, it disappeared. In a moment Allens soft kind eye began to shift back and forth until they took precedence over his crazed ones, he shook his head as if coming out of a trance and looked at his position. And when he did fear immediately flooded his face! He gasped and dropped both Kirishima and the Vorpal Blade to the ground with a KLANG! He covered his mouth with his hands as if horrified by what he was doing, tears pricked his eyes as he tried to make out words.

"I'm-I'm s-so sorry. I-I-I don't know what-what-.", Allen tired to apologize but couldn't finish a single thought.

He immediately turned on his heels and power walked away from the group with hands still covering his face! Once he was out of talking distance everyone rushed over to Kirishima, who was on his knees breathing heavily, to check if he was okay!

"You okay Kirishima-kun?", Mina asked worried?

Kirishima gulped down some air and nodding his head choked out, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit jumpy."

"What was all that about?", Mina asked about Allen.

All at once, all head swiveled in Izuku's direction looking for an answer. Izuku looked back at everyone else and stated, "Don't look at me! Just because I know him doesn't mean I know him know him!"

"Well whatever came over him, at least it's gone now. And he doesn't look too happy about doing it either.", Shinsou stated.

Hastume then nudged Izuku in Allens direction and said, "Go on and talk to him. You two seem to be the closest of anyone here. So see what's the matter so we can get on with this."

"Okay okay okay okay!", Izuku exclaimed as Hatsume continued to forcefully shove him!

Izuku took a breath and walked over to the well dressed teen who was now standing in the dark, quite, dripping, pipe by himself while silently crying his eyes out! Izuku felt awkward to say the least, what was he going to say? How should he break the ice? What was he going to do about what just happened? He knew he was a role model by some extent, but he never knew how to take the reins on every situation!

So in the most Deku style that's he known for, the first thing to come out of his mouth was a simple and meak, "hi."

Allen whipped the tears from his face and choked down some air before saying in a shaky voice, "I'm fairly certain you can think of something better to say then 'hi'. Especially after what I just did."

Izuku rubbed his head awkwardly and replied, "Yeah you're right, but I didn't have anything else come to mind to break break the ice."

There was an air of silence between the two as Izuku tried to find anything to say to him and Allen tried calmed himself down enough to regain his composure and speak. Eventually Izuku just decided to go straight for the kill and ask the big question.

"Allen…..why did you do that, to Kirishima-kun?", he asked in a calm tone.

Allens grip tightened around his wrists as he stumbled to find the words to say, "I-I-I didn't want to do that, you-you have to believe me Izuku."

Izukus grip also tightened as he replied, "To be fair I've been having my own doubts about you. Like are you even telling us the whole truth, are you're really going to tell us everything we need to know, do you even know what you're doing, are you even going to tell me who you and I are, what?"

Allen looked down at himself in self disappointment as he replied in a low tone, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Izuku. It was never my intent to hurt you or anyone else! I just-I can't-I don't even know anymore.", Allen huffed put a shaky breath while leaning against the wall and sliding onto his butt.

Allen brought his knees to his chest and rested his head against them, Izuku soon joined him after. Allen took a shaky breath and continued, "I know you have you're doubts about me and I don't blame you for that, I'd doubt myself if I meet me. And I know that all of you have questions and think I have the answers, and you'd be right. But sometimes I wonder if my answers are the correct ones or if their the answer everyone needs to hear or wants to hear."

Allen took another shaky breath as he continued, "Izuku I'm….I'm broken. A lot of bad things have happened to me, long before and after I meet you. And I haven't been the same person since, and I don't think I ever will be. And that's what scares me most, never knowing what I'm going to do, for whatever caused me to do it, and who it's going to effect."

Izuku could only stare at the well dressed teen with wide eye at every word he spoke. Allen wasn't the only one being driven mad in all this. Though was he hiding it for their sakes or some other reason?

"The reason I didn't want to talk about Them is cause it's one of the reasons I am the way I am, and every time I think about it or something like it I get so frightened and unhinged, and when I try to get rid of the fear it's only replaced by anger and blind fury. I-I just-.", Allen mumbled his words as tears began to fill his eyes again. "I don't know anymore. When I first came down here I too was in your exact place, a strange world with so many things to question but with no clear cut answers every given or found. I want to help you Izuku, all of you, but I don't think that I can help entirely. And staying in that world for so long made me what I am, and just like this place I always…...I don't know, it's like I frequently take on a different version of myself.", Allen choked out trying not to sob.

Izuku waited until Allen had calmed down enough for him to ask another question. Once he did Izuku asked in a soft tone, "So….is this also a different version of yourself?"

Allen shrugged and replied softly with downcast eyes, "For all I know it very well could be."

Izuku sighed, not sure what else to say in this situation. So he got into a squatting position by Allen and placed a hand on the teens shoulder. Allen turned his head to the green teen and heard him say to him, "Allen, it's true I may not know you like I want to or know everything that's happened to you, and neither do the rest of us, but heck I still want to help you and trust you! So maybe if you open up to the rest of us, explain what was going on, and answered some of our questions. Then all of us could trust you, even by a little bit."

Allen gave a dry laugh as he replied, "You're funny Izuku, you really think I can just go up their to Ejiros and apologize to him and everyone else for my psychotic outburst? 'Hey sorry about almost killing you over my Vietnam Flashback style psychotic outburst, but I'm sure we can still get along despite this little fall out after I answer a few silly questions and explain why I'm a psycho, right?'", Allen exclaimed in a mocking tone.

Izuku didn't have anything to rebuttals with, so he just stayed quite as Allen finished, "Look Izuku I know you mean well, but trust me on this, it's probably best if I don't say anything more until the right time. Besides, I know how people think, you really believe their going to trust me after that?! Hump, now that funny."

Allen then got up from his spot and began to walk away from Izuku, Izuku spring to his feet and before the teen could walk out of taking distance he half shouted, "If you don't say anything then they'll trust you even less!"

Allen made another dry laugh as he replied over his shoulder, "Then I guess I'm stuck with no good or bad option am I? Just two evils, and I sure can't tell which one is the lesser evil.", and with that Allen continued to walk away.

Izuku quickly joined with the rest of the group who were now standing and staring in the direction that the teens were with almost awed expressions. Izuku looked around at his classmates and asked confused, "What? Is Kirishima-kun okay."

"Yeah I'm good bro. Just a bit shaken up and a bruise or two, no biggie.", the red haired teen gave a forced smile, which put Izuku on edge a bit.

An awkward and heavy silence fell on the group for a bit until Momo seems to cave form the 'pressure' and quickly said, "We heard it, you conversation with Allen, all of it."

Kaminari slapped the tall girl on the shoulder and exclaimed in a low tone, "Hey! I thought we weren't going to tell him."

"You guys heard, how?!", Izuku stated in shock!

Jiro then raised her hand and while saying, "Yo."

"You listened with your quirk and translate for everyone else?", Izuku questioned the purple haired girl, who nodded silently in response. "Soooooooo what are you guys thinking of him. Do you still wanna trust him?"

No one said anything until Iida stepped forward and exclaimed, "I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say that were not sure how to feel in all this. On one hand we're being led through a mad world by a mad man who could lash out at anytime. On the other he's our best bet for getting out of here in one piece and with most of our sanity in tact, and he does seem sincere about what he said and how he felt. So we can't really hang all of it on him.", everyone nodded their heads with Iidas statement.

"What about you Deku-kun? Do you trust Allen, how do you feel?", Uraraka asked.

Izuku rubbed his head nervously as he stated, "I'm…...I don't know really. Allen knows something I don't about our 'relationship', but he's hiding it for some reason. And it I don't know what worries me more, the information he knows or the fact that it could be something awful. I wanna trust Allen but...I'm not sure really.", Izuku took a deep sigh. "But Iida-kun is right, he our best bet for getting through here."

So with that the heros caught up with Allen and continued their ascent into the pipeline. Luckily for them, like Allen said, the next drain cover was found much faster than the other. In fact they had only been walking for five minutes before the found it, and nearly missed it while doing so. Like last time Tsyu hopped to the top and poked her head out to see the room above. For a while she said not a word or even moved as she stuck to the wall.

Eventually everyone getting too anxious and Iida called up, "What do you see Tsuyu-chan!?"

"I see…..another kitchen.", she called down.

"WHAT! I thought you said that if we start at the back from the front we'd get to the front from the back?! So why the hell are we back at the same damn kitchen!...Geeze I cant believe that came out f my mouth.", Bakugou asked-yelled at Allen.

"Not that kinda kitchen Bakugou-kun, a different one. This one looks like a washroom; theirs plates, and pots and pan stacked up high and laid across, well, everywhere. The smell of soapy water is everywhere with a hint of lavender, and theirs drying racks all over the place.", Tsyu described.

"Is there anything else to note?", Izuku called up.

After a moment of silence Tsyu called down one very cryptic detail, "I hear...footsteps, really big foot steps squeaking along the floor."

"B-B-Big f-f-f-f-footsteps?", Mineat stammered out in question while turning to Allen.

Allen took out his handkerchief and dabbed away the sweat acclimating, trying his best to hide his nervous body language. After he placed his handkerchief away he waved off Minteas question while saying, "Don't worry about it, Hatter creates a lot of machines that are small and large. So no doubt that it's just one of his machines washing the dishes.", he said while not making eye contact with the short purple haired teen or anyone else. "Though were here now, this is the room I was talking about."

"But the pipe keep going on from here? Can't we just continue following it from here and all the way to the Hatters Office?", Mina questioned.

"And start right back at the begging? I don't think so.", Allen commented back.

Mina opened her mouth as she wanted to question his logic on this, but then realized there was no logic so she decided to keep quiet.

"Soooooo now what?", Sero asked Allen.

"We get to the top and work our way from their.", Allen replies.

Just then Allen's body disappeared into a cloud of moth that swarmed around and flew their way up to the top of the pipe and out of the drain cover. Pretty soon everyone else was making their way up the pipe and out of the drain to the top side, with those who could get to the top acquiring help from others. In a matter of minutes the whole group was out of the dampe and dingy pipeline and finally back above ground were it was safer.

Or at least that what one would think to be true.

As the group looked around the new, and very giant room they were in, a very heavy sense of anxiety and fear looked across the whole room making it feel like you could catch your breath, much smaller than what it was, and claustrophobic! Some people even found hard to to swallow with the tension in the air.

Though the room itself was anything but tense looking, in fact it was actually quite peaceful. Just a normal looking washroom. Their was the fact that the whole room was dimly lit in several places with flickering lights, and the silence was almost haunting as if something was waiting for them and remained hidden until the right time to strike!

The entire room was very modest looking with a modern looking style to it; wall to wall white tile floor slick with water and soapy bubbles, stainless steel walls and cabinets, several different styled running sinks with bubbles pooling out overall he tops or staying in large clouds, mountains of clean china and cookware all stacked on top of one another in a chaotic piles that look only moment from collapsing, and row of hooks that hang from the ceiling on what looked like a conveyor belt.

On the far end of the room was an arch way that led to a different part of the room that isn't lit up well enough to see. Their was also the sound of wet shoes squeaking along the wet floor, the sound of someone humming happily, and someone making a very light grumbling noise.

Once the teens were at the top they noticed two things about the washroom; first they were underneath some kind of wooden milk crate on raised legs, and second they noticed Allen standing perfectly in place, or more specifically noticed his posture. Allen wasn't moving yet his body was vibrating with fear, his pupils were dilated, sweat was running down his face, ever part of him was tense while taking shaky short breaths.

Izuku, like always, was the one to approach Allen and ask him what was wrong.

"Allen? What wrong?", Izuku asked him already dreading the answer.

Allen didn't reply, but instead only pointed a finger out towards one of the sinks in the middle of the room where a very large and bulky Silhouette took the space with an ever looming shadow! Izuku, along with the rest of the group, all sound off in a collective gasp at what they were looking at!

Mina was the only one to process any words from her mouth as she exclaimed in a terrified hushed voice, "The Twin Chefs from Little Nightmare!"

Allen was the first one to snap out of his fear induced trance, snap his head over to Mina with a confused expression and exclaimed like she'd gone mad, "What?"

Everyone else also turned to the pink girl as she explained her statement. "Little Nightmare. You know, it's a game that was around before the era of quirks. It's a suspenseful stealth game.", no one said anything and simply stared at her. "You guys really don't know?"

Izuku raised his head slightly and said, "I've heard of it."

"And who are the, um, Twin Chefs?", Allen questioned her?

"Their two or really one of the bosses in the game. They work as cooks in a kitchen with a washroom, that actually bares a terrifyingly striking resemblance to the one were in. Their big, fat, grotesque, and alway looking to serve up the main character if they catch her!", she explains while sitting nervously at her fingers!

Most of the group was begin to look nervous at her explanation, all except Allen who looked more confused. "Well….that does sound just like them, though the people you're talking about isn't the one before us.", he explains to her.

"The who is that.", Uraraka asks.

Allen sighed and began to twist the gold ring on is finger as he explains in a shaky voice, "The one I was referring to you lot before, the one I was terrified of meeting again, the ones who tried to kill me!", if the teens weren't nervous before then they definitely were now! "Then again there's no amount of beings in Wonderland who haven't tried to kill me. But I digress, the person standing in front of us is none other….than Tweedle Dee with his twin brother, Tweedle Dum close by!", he stated in a serious tone!

* * *

 **New Item Acquired: Top Hat Time Bomb**

 **A strange Top Hat that, when placed on the ground, springs up into a replica of the White Rabbit holding a clock**

 **Can be used as traffic control for multiple attackers**

 **Explosion can affect both enemy and allies in range of detonation**

 **Explosion can also affect environment and structures**

 **Has a 15 second detonation timer**

 **Can be remotely detonated at any time**

 **Can be used as a weighted object**

 **Can be used as a weighted object for pressure plates**


	15. Chapter 15

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone Im finally back from the dead and ready to continue the story! My computer is finally fixed up along with my stories chapters! Ill be posting one a week on Firdays just like normal, so thanks to all of you who waited so paciently I cant say how thakful I am! I hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters and enjoy this one! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Izuku and the Tweedles.**

 **Last Time**

 _Allen sighed and began to twist the gold ring on is finger as he explains in a shaky voice, "The one I was referring to you lot before, the one I was terrified of meeting again, the ones who tried to kill me!", if the teens weren't nervous before then they definitely were now! "Then again there's no amount of beings in Wonderland who haven't tried to kill me. But I digress, the person standing in front of us is none other….than Tweedle Dee with his twin brother, Tweedle Dum close by!", he stated in a serious tone!_

 **Now**

At the mention of the person's names everyone visible calmed down just from how ridiculous these names sounded! "Who?", Kiminair asked while trying not to snicker.

"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. You really never heard of them?", Allen asked like it was obvious.

"I have!", Toru chanted in while raising her gove! This prompted everyone to look in the invisible girls direction. "They're actually in the second book, Alice meets them while exploring the Looking Glass world. From what I can remember they had a dancing introduction, told Alice some poem about a Carpenter a Walrus and some Oysters, and then had a fight with one another. But their a lot bigger then what the book described them to be.", Tour explains.

Allen of the whole group had the biggest shocked/confused expression plastered across his face as he stated, "Actually...that's precisely how I first meet the fat boys when I first came down here. Though you are right on saying that their much bigger than their supposed to be. In fact the last time I saw them they were much more reasonable sized, they've bulked up quite a bit since then."

Everyone continue to look at the two teen, especially Toru, and stared at them with confused expressions. Toru noticed this and exclaimed, "What?!"

"Toru how do you know all this?", Tsyu asked her.

"There's are two books that mirror this world and I've read them both in my spare time.", she explains to them.

Todoroki then came up to all and asked him, "So I'm guessing we have to sneak past these guys, right?"

"Or else we'll all be on the menu, yes.", Allen finished his thought for him and confirmed their fear.

"How do we do it?"

"We have to sneak past the two fat boys unnoticed. I really don't want to fight them again if possible, I nearly died the last time! At the far end of this room there's a control panel that operates everything electronic in here. We have to find the one that controls the meat hooks and get it opernational. Once their all we have to do is make it to that overhang doorway, the one with the clover opening in it, and ride the hooks to the other room. After that we get there we only have to get oside.", he explains to the half teen and the others attentively listening to the well dressed teen.

Suddenly a pair of gloves and boot appeared at Allen feet, which actually made him jump a bit. He was about to ask who did that when Tours voice called out to them saying, "I'll take care of the control panel, you guys get to the doorway and wait for me."

Before anyone could verbally or physically stop her she was gone without a sound or trace, leaving nothing but the sound of Tweedle Dee's humming and washing dishes. When Izuku finally poked his head out to take a better look at Tweedle Dee he was shocked at his visage! He was BIG for one, though smaller than the Duchess and bigger then the Mirror Master. He was so fat and tall that his body was shaped like an oval, he had huge meaty hand that poked out from the sleeves of his stripped chef's outfit, his head was also oval shaped with a large chef's hat that fell on one side. He had little hair to be seen, an oddly colored nose, and a crooked jaw line that accentuated the many folds of fat on his face, in addition he was also very derpy looking. Almost as if he should be called Tweedle Dum instead of Tweedle Dee.

Izuku stepped back into the darkness and accidentally backing into Allen he stated in a horrified tone, "You weren't kidding about the BIG or GROTESQUE part."

"I never lie Izuku.", Allen confirmed while resting his head on his mop of green hair.

"Thats a lie and you know it Allen.", the cheshire Cat stated as he materialized in front of the two.

"Cheshire Cat!", Izuku exclaimed in surprise!

"What do you want now Puss? Can't you see that I'm about to go down horror memory lane.", Allen stated while rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms protectively around Izuku's neck.

"Why do you think I'm here? To reminisce some old memories. Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the first time in my life I actually felt so close to kissing the lips of Death herself for the first and last time.", the Cat reminisced of such a gruesome thought.

"Cat, unless you not here to help us then please go away! You freaked me out before, but not anymore. I won't let you bully Allen or any of us!", Izuku stated boldly while puffing out his chest!

The Cats eyes made an 'oh how sweet' expression and folding his paws together he said, "How sweet of you, how sementail of you, how heroic of you, how White Knightly of you, how…..repugnantly cliche of you."

"Says the guys who drinks after licking his own crotch.", Izuku shot back.

"Says the boys who cries more than he pees.", the Cat shot back.

"Just tell us what you want and then go away!", Allen said firmly while slightly tightening his grip around Izukus neck.

The Cat clicked his nails against the tile as he said, "Well I was actually here for two thing. First, to remise on the last time we meet the Tweedle twins. You remember it right Allen?", Allen looked away from the Cats question.

"Ours limbs were bound by rope and we were hung by our ankles as the Tweedle dummies set to prepare us like couple of chicken to the chopping block. The Tweedles took me first and then skinned me alive, they then chopped my body into pieces and threw it all into a boiling pot of oil(apart from my head), and then proceed to eat the chucks.", the Cat continued with his tale as Allen closed is eyes and began to hide his face in Izuku's hair. "All right before your very eyes fully knowing that you were gonna be next.", the Cats eyes narrowed as it began to slowly creep up to Izuku and Allen, while he tried to block out the Cats words, grabbing onto Izuku like a security blanket.

Suddenly out of nowhere without warning, Izuku rushed forward at the Cat, grabbed his boney neck and shouted into its smiling face, "ENOUGH!"

Though immediately after shouting that, Izuku slapped his own hand over his mouth with a gasp as he realized that Tweedle Dee heard that!

Suddenly the sound Tweedle Dee's humming stopped as he called out in a derpy voice, "Who said that?"

Everyone held their breath as they dared to not even breath to alert Dee to their hiding spot! Izuku held the Cats neck in a death grip with one hand and his mouth with the other! Allen was trying his best not to hyperventilate, covering his mouth with his hands, as he sweated bullets! Bakugou, Todoroki, and a few other students readied themselves in case Dee did find them! There was silence all around as Dee listened for the group to make noise, just then the sound of the huge things footsteps were heard begging to come closer to their spot! The teens soon saw the things huge feet standing right in front of their hiding spot, and everyone began to move back towards the darkness! All except Izuku who slowly inched towards Allen, who was completely frozen in place!

Just before Dee could bend down and look under the milk create a very strange sound emanating from behind the group. It almost sounded like someone playing the violin, but really really bad. The group turned around and saw Dinah grinding his teeth against one another producing a high pitched squeaking sound.

' _Chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp._ ', Dinah continued with the sound until Dee's feet left from their hiding spot.

"Oh, just a cricket.", Dee said to himself while going back to washing dishes and humming merrilly.

"Dee! What was that?!", another, and gruffer, voice called out.

"Nothing Dum, it was just a cricket.", Dee replied.

Everyone immediately let out their held in breaths with a collective gasp! Izuku and Allen both fell to the floor in relife letting out their pent up breaths with Allen silently hyperventilating! Kirishima then patted the Numos arm as he gasped with relife, "That'll do Numo-bro."

"That….was too close.", Izuku gasped while dropping the Cat from his grip.

"Ah, nothing like a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart. Really makes a man feel alive.", stated the Cat.

Izuku didn't acknowledge the Cat's statement and glaring at the creature he frimley exclaimed silently, "Just. Go!"

"I'd love to, but I did say I was here for two reasons no didn't I?", the Cat replied.

"Tell us what you want then leave!", Izuku exclaimed firmly!

The Cat gave a wide grin as he explains what he wants to say, "I wouldn't raise my voice if I were you, unless you want to be found by the Tweedles, of course you already knew that part. In this game of cat and mouse you have to be even more quiet than the cunning rat. So much as an odd squeak on the floor will alert the cat to you're presents. Noise maybe you're enemy buts it's also you alley. Use it to dissuade your opponent and give you the chance to flee or reposition yourself. If they do get you in a corner then hide where you can, especially where there's little light. After so long of working face first by an open flame has dulled the Tweedle Twits eyes considerable, and their short attention span doesn't help them either. If you are seen by them then I sure hope you packed you're running trousers or you'll be repeating me and Allens history.", and with that the Cat disappears into nothing.

Izuku stood to his feet and turning to the rest of the group he asked, "Does everyone else understand what he saying? Cause I do.", the group gave a collective nod at his question.

"Its sounds pretty straightforward.", Momo agreed.

"We just gotta be quite.", Ojiro put forth.

"Especially you Bakugou.", Jiro snarked him.

"What-!", before he could finish Uraraka immediately slapped her hand over his mouth and hissed a shhh! Bakugou took her hand off and in a quiet tone half yelled at Jiro, " _What's that supposed to mean long ears_!"

"Everyone!", Allen hissed in a half shout! "I know we're all stressed and scared and need to vent right now, but can we please just focus on the task at hand?!"

Everyone looked at Allen then nodded. "Great, now please follow my lead and try not to make a peep."

Allen then poked his head out from their hiding spot and saw that Tweedle Dee was still washing and humming contently. He turned back to the group and waved for them to follow, Allen then morphed into his moth swarm form and dashed across the gap to one of the tables in the center of the room, everyone one soon followed after silently and quickly following after him. Once they were all at the center of the room they took refuge under the shelving under the table.

Allen poked his head out again and heard Dees footsteps pounding towards them! He quickly shot his head back in just as Dee came to the other side of sink where he began placing all the clean dishes in a loading try on the table. Izuku looked out just enough to see Dee still humming constantly to himself and looking like he wasn't going to be moving any time soon. When Izuku brought up the issue with the group some of them suggested they should try to sneak around, some suggested they wait it out, some said they should make a break for it , or just try and fight Dee.

While they all talked silently amongst one another, Shinsou, who was in the background, was also thinking of his own plane. He immediately saw two thing that immediately stuck out; the busted light switch at the afr end of the room and a giant bar of soap that somehow found its way under the table. He mulled over his plane for a minute then put it into action; first he got Sato, Shoji, and Sero and told them his plane. After that the three teen walked over to the far side of the table and waited for shonius signal. Shinsou then got Dinah and had the creature place a large stone that was nearby and jammed it into the soap bar, Dinah then placed it into position, though barely from how slippery it was, and Shinsou gave a thumbs up to the three teen. Sero readyed his elbows, Sato ripped open a sugar pack, and Shoji turned his extra limbs into hands.

Shinsou then patted Dinah's shoulder and the creature roughly and loudly threw the soap bar across the ground creating as much noise as possible as its slid and squeak dto the otherside! Everyone discussing the plane immediately went silent at the long, high pitched sound screeching until there was a prominent thump when the soap hit the wall! Everyone was silently freaking out at this or wanting the strangle Shinsou for his 'plane'! However this worked in getting Dees attention and the huge man stomped over the the soap bar and picked it up to exime. Once he was distracted, Shinsou immediately gave to signal and Sero shot out a long thread of tape that attach to the light switch, Sato and Shouji grabbed the thread and yanked on it hard! This pulled the switch from the wall causing all the lights in the room to go out!

"Hey. Who turned out the lights?", Dee asked to no one.

The sound of Dees huge footsteps were heard walking away from the group and toward the broken switch. With his back turned and a light shining at the other end of the room for guidance, the whole group made a mad dash for it leaving Dee to stumble in the dark while hearing the tiny teens footstep pitter patter across the wet ground behind him like a group of mice.

Once the teen were in the other room they immediately had to make a sharp turn underneath a nearby wash tub filled with dirty dishes, as when they walked in they immediately saw Tweedle Dum! Or they at least saw his turned back. Either way the teen immediately ran for cover making a few sharp squeaking noises along the way getting the attention of Tweedle Dum. Though when he turned around he saw no one their, gruted, and continued his work. Everyone sighed with relief and took a moment to relax from their prior escape from Tweedle Dee.

Allen then marched over to Shinsou and with an angry glare in his eyes frimley, yet quietly, scolded him, "Hitioshi! That was completely reckless, idiotic, and uncivil of you! Not only did you not tell us about your plane, but you went through with it anyway with our knowledge! You took a huge risk and nearly gotten us killed in the process!"

Shinsou looked at the gorun in self disappointment with a few people nodding with Allen or smirking at Shinsou. Though this thought was immediately changed when Allen suddenly said, "Well done!"

"What?! Why are you congratulating him?!", Iida butted into the conversation with a shocked expression! "Just before you we're ragging on him for his immature and reckless behavior?"

Allen waved his hand to calm Iida down before answering. "Hitoshi here did exactly what had to be done in Wonderland rules and it worked perfectly."

"What he did was insane!", Iida argues back!

"No, what he did was mad.", Allen replies making Iida stop his argument.

"It really doesn't take a genius to figure out the fine lining of this place. You either go mad or you do mad. To make the best choice is to make the craziest one.", Shinsou explains.

"See he gets it, and in the end it worked. I knew there was something about you that I liked.", Allen agrees with a smile. Allen then turned to Shinsou and and whispered into his ear with a crazy sounding tone, "But just because I like you doesn't mean you're off the hook. So don't think about getting too cuddly with Izuku, if you know what's good for you. Understand?", Shinsou then gave a slight and nervous nod, which Allen then smiled in a sinister way to his answer.

"So what, we're just supposed to repeat the same thing with Teedle Dank?", Bakugou asked.

"Tweedle Dum, and in theory yes. But those two act like a living connection, the same trick won't work on the other. Even if that trick wasn't seen by one of them.", Allen replies.

Bakugou then poked his head out to get a good look at Tweedle Dum, and the first thing to cross his mind was how their names should be switched around.

Tweedle Dum, I like his brother Dee, didn't look dumb. In fact, he looked far smarter and superior to his dim witted looking counterpart. Well superior in everything except height, Dum was in fact shorter then his brother. He had a similar body shape to his brother, only his being as wide as he was tall, so he looked like a ball. He wore the same outfit with chefs hat, more hair than his brother, and a more dignified and intelligent face that was equally as fat and grotesque as his brothers. He was working on restocking shelves with China that was stack up higher then him, while growling angrily to himself.

Bakugou stepped back into their hiding spot and remarked, "I've seen a lot of shit in my life, but I've never seen anything as hideous as _that_ guy."

Just then the Cheshire Cat appeared sitting on Bakugou's shoulder holding the Looking Glass in his tail, up to his face while saying, "Boo."

Bakugou growled at the Cat's obvious insult and before he could swat the large creature away, Allen came up and snached the Looking Glass while scolding the Cat.

"Cheshire Puss, you know better!"

Bakugou smirked as wide as the Cat knowing he was getting his own medicine. "Yeah pussy, know your place!", he added in smugly.

"You have to do it like this.", Allen said suddenly while shoving the Looking Glass in his face while saying, "Booga-Booga-Booga-Booga-Booga-Booga."

Bakugou's eyes narrowed at the smiling Allen and the Cheshire Cat trying to hold back his laughter. He furrowed his eyebrows while saying, "Are you trying to help me or destroy me."

Allen shrugs and replies, "Not sure honestly. A bit of both I suppose." , he then puts the Looking Glass away and rubbing his hands says, "Now how are we gonna get past Tweedle Dum so we can get up to the meat hooks?"

All the teen turn their eye above their heads and see as Allen said. A bunch of dirty, rusted meat hook hanging from the ceiling on a conveyor belt type line while gently sawing from the Tweedles moments. The hooks then lead out from the current room they were in and into another one. The path of the hooks went through an opening at the top of the door frame and into the next room where the circuit breaker was.

"Their still not on, you sure Toru made it their or knows which switch to press?", Kaminari makes an observation with a ting of anxiety in his voice.

"Have more faith in Toru-chan, she's got this!", Uraraka bolster to the group.

Allen nodded in agreement and stated, "Ochoco is right, we simply have to wait it out. It's the patient fox that catches the pullet."

Sero sighes aggravated and stresses to Allen, "So how do we even get by Tweedle Dum and then up that damn door way to the meat hooks?"

Allen rubbed his chin for a minute while looking all over the place for anything for them to use. After a bit of mulling over a lightbulb went off in his head and he stated, "I've got it!"

Allen then looked over to a cleaned mug sitting on top of the table they were under. And pointing to it he said, "Hanta, can you snag that mug?"

Sero smiled and flashed a thumbs up. The tape teen the shot a thread of tape at the mug and pulled it off the ledge, the mug was the caught by Shoji's six arms and placed quietly on the ground.

Allen turned to Ojiro and asked, "Think you can fling this over to the other wall hard enough for it to break?"

Ojiro mulled it over for a minute before his eyes trailed over to the absent minded Dinah. He looked back at Allen and said, "I can, but only with a little extra muscle."

Allen nodded and motioned for Dinah, the creature walked forward and grabbed Ojiro by his hands while his tail hooked onto the handle of the mug. Dinah then began to spin Ojiro around his head in a circle getting faster and faster with each spin! Until Ojiro let go of the mug from his tail at the final spin! The mug flew clean across the room and within moments it crashed and shattered against the wall creating a loud noise that got Tweedle Dum's attention, just as predicted.

The huge man things ears perked up at the noise and turning away from his work he waddled over to the source of the sound while grumbling to himself.

Once he was out of the way Allen pointed to the pile of dishes next to the door and in a quiet voice hissed, "Nows our chance! Everyone up to the pile of dishes and to the ledge! Then shimmy over to the opening where the hooks cross into the other room!"

With that all the teens ran over to the tub holding the mountain of dishes and began to climb them as quick and quiet as possible! Unfortunately Tweedle Dum wasn't as easily distracted as his brother, and once he found what made the crashing noise he turned around to go back to his work.

This made the teens hairs stand on end as most of them weren't even climbing the pile at this point! Allen got even more nervous quietly shouting, "No no no no! We need more time!"

As if fate was listening something fell behind Tweedle Dum and shattered on the floor. Suddenly even more objects began to fall from the tall shelf above the sinks one by one creating a minefield of broken objects! Tweedle Dum saw this and tried to look at the top shelf to see what was going on. Izuku also squinted his eyes to see what was going on and saw two shape walking along the top shelf throwing things over it and onto the floor away from the group of teens.

He immediately recognizes the shapes as both Shinsou and Ojiro! The two of them scaled the wall faster than the rest and went along the top shelf to create a distraction!

'Nice work guys!', Izuku cheered for them in his head.

At seeing that he couldn't see the top shelf due to his size and the darkness, Tweedle Dum went to a closet on the far side of the room to grab something. This gave the teens more time to scale the China pile. While Tweedle Dum was preoccupied and the teens were still climbing, the meat hook assembly line suddenly roared to life and began to move along its track, with each hook swaying and jiggling from the motion.

"Toru did it!", Ayoma exclaimed silently.

"Was there any doubt.", Mina said prideful.

"It's about damn time!", Sero complained.

"Let's go before Tweedle Twit gets wind down of what's really going on!", Allen chirped to the rest of the group!

Just then Tweedle Dum got what he was looking for from the closet, and deposited a large steep ladder. He took the object and placed near the sink where he then walked up to the top and looked all around the shelf. Though as he was looking he had no idea that Shinsou and Ojiro had both disappeared from the shelf and over to the doorway. After finding nothing on the shelf, Dum then jumped off the ladder so hard it caused the China mountain to shake violently nearly causing some of the teens to fall off! The large man then angrily kicked the ladder to the other side of the room and march back to his work!

Now things were even worse than before! No one was on the floor anymore so that meant no more finding a hiding spot! And several of the teens were still climbing the noisy plates and cup to the top of the dark ledge! Allen was near ready to blasting Dum with his, now available, Teapot Cannon to buy the group some more time!

Though just before he could see any of them still scaling the pile, a jet of water suddenly burst from one of the nearby sinks and hit Dum right in the face! Causing the big palucka to stagger and cover his face from the oncoming jet! Everyone looked over to the sink that suddenly exploded, and giving them a good distraction, only to see a lone upside down cup suddenly start moving away from the chaos.

The cup then turned around to reveal a crack in it, and in that crack was the smiling face and cheeky golden eyes of Mei Hatsume flashing a thumbs up! Allen whipped his brow and placed his weapon away in relief. Though they still weren't out of the woods yet as a few more people were still climbing and not very well!

Allen then whispered something in Dinah's none existent ear and the creature sprung into action! WIth the speed of a cheetah and the grace of a monkey Dinah zipped around the pile of unstable dishes, while making little noise, and grabbing the stragglers before vaulting them up to the ledge by the meat hook. Where they would then be grabbed and caught by other students already at the top of the ledge. After the last person was thrown to the top Dinah then jumps back up to his master, where Allen then praised Dinah's efforts with a brain scratch.

Once everyone was finally together all they had to do was wait for Toru to meet up with them. And not a moment sooner did Tours gloves and boots started floating out of Allen's pockets and began filling themselves with some invisible mass.

"Sorry I took so long everyone. I had a bit of trouble getting past that guy.", Toru apologized while pointing to Tweedle Dum, who was still trying to fix the sink. "And I also had a run in with a big mouse."

"Mouse? Hmph, yeah you wish. That was a rat!", Bakugou scoffed at her.

His comment was quickly meet by a sharp jab to the ribs by Allens elbow. "The main thing is that you succeed and are safe. Now all we have to do is ride the hook to the next room, and with the Tweedles distarced and unaware we'll have plenty of time.", Allen instructed the group. "Now everyone grab a hook, hold on tight, try not to make noise, and watch you're feet. If you knock something over then we'll all be in hot water without any tea."

Then one-by-one all the teens garbed ahold of a single meat hook and hung on for dear life as it swayed and jiggled from the rapid moment! A few of the teens (Mina, Mineta, Momo, and Ayoma) we're apprehensive to the idea since they thought they would lose grip and fall. Though this was quickly fixed as Dinah grabbed all four teens, hosted them on his huge shoulders, and grabbed onto a passing hook with all his passengers clinging to him.

Then last was Izuku and Allen who made sure everyone else had gotten on, and after a quick argument of the ho should be the last to go on to watch from the rear, it was decided that Allen should be last. And by decided I mean that he literally threw the green teen onto one of the hooks and joined straight after! All the teens rode the hooks in peaceful silence with the thought that they were finally out of the red zone.

Oh how wrong they all were.

Once Tweedle Dum plunged up the sink he immediately marched into the far off room, silently cruising up a storm, on the other side of the fuse boxes room. Right into where the teens were riding the meat hooks too.

Inside the room was mountains upon mountains of China, cups, and silverware all stacked on top of one another! Stack so high that some piles reached all the way to the ceiling! This become extremely problematic. One false move and an entire avalanche of huge dishware would come crashing down and alert the Tweedles, one of which was already in the room!

On instant all the teens did their best to tuck their knees into theirs chest to keep them from dangling and then hitting something. Tweedle Dum was now right underneath the path of the meat hooks, completely unaware of its current operation, and the group of young heroes dangling from them!

All while still silently cursing and looking around the room for...whatever he was looking hero's keptas quit as they could and tried not to make too much movement as the hooks were very rusty and squeaked easily.

Though like many things in life you maybe able to try your hardest, but sometimes you end up failing. And that failure came from Allen of all people in the room.

Allen had tried to re-adjust his grip and reposition his legs up higher, but only ended up swinging them at the wrong time and knocked over a single teacup sitting at the very top of a pile.

The whole room went completely stiff as the cup seemed to bounce down the pile in slow motion! Making every light 'Tink' noise sound like a falling dumpster! Everyone held their breath in gasp as the cup made its last few bounces before shattering against the tile floor! Gaining the attention of Tweedle Dum and drawing his eyes upward to the dangling teens!

"Allen!", Bakugou snarled at him!

"You trying being over 6ft tall and all legs!", Allen wined back!

"What the-? Dee! Get you ares in here we've got company!", Tweedle Dum shouted for his brother aloud seeing the teens above him!

Then suddenly Tweedle Dee came crashing in through an entirely different door that was position on top of a raised look out above the room! The other giant man thing saw the teens and with a happy crooked grin said, "Don't worry Dum I'll catch em up real quick like. Then we can make a stew.", the giant man thing then began swatting at the teenager trying to grab them.

However, even with his tall stature and raised height, his short pudgy arms could reach the teens. Along with the fact that at a certain point the meat hook assembly line began to incline upwards. Still Tweedle Dee tried his best to grab even one person, and the ones he almost had bit him back! That being Bakugou who blasted an explosion on his fingers, Kaminari who shocked him, and he finally gave up after Dinah bit down hard on his pointer!

"Ouch! That really hurt!", Tweedle Dee exclaimed!

Tweedle Dum faces palmed at this and exclaimed aggravated, "Oh for fuck sakes! If you want something done right you gotta do it-."

"Left.", Dee interrupted him with a cheek grin.

Dum growled at this and instructed aggressively to his brother, "Gurrrrr. Just meet at the other side and we'll-."

"Throw em a party? I love parties!", Dee interrupted him once again.

While Dum was groaning at his brothers antics, the teens were on their way to crossing through another opening that didn't have a doorway underneath it. Meaning that it looks like they were in the clear from the man things!

Allen was already prematurely celebrating as he laughed while shouting over his shoulder, "So long Tweedle Twits!"

Allen continued to laugh as they passed through the opening and onto the next room, which looked like storage, and continued laughing until the meat hooks came to a wall and magically melted into them without the young hero's hanging onto them. Once the hooks hit the magic wall the teens, with nothing to hold onto, would slid down the wall to the ground one-by-one all while Allen continued to laugh, even while sliding down the wall with the rest of the group.

Once they were all on the ground two side doors at the far end of the room suddenly slammed open revealing Tweedle Dee and Dum. The two giant man things slowly walked over to where the teens were all grouped up together and stared down at them with assured prideful smiles on their fat ugly faces. Allen continued to laugh however his laughter began to degrade as the Tweedle busted into their 'no entrance' room, walked towards the group, and practically surrounded them. Turning Allens cocky laughter into nervous laughter and finally going silent.

Their was dead silence for a long while until Allen cleared his throat from all the laughing he did and turning to you the reader he says, "You know I was really expecting this to go totally different in my head. What about you lot?"

Tweedle Dum laughed to himself while stroking his chin like a choice villains and stated, "Show me the pantry, and I'll show you the-."

"Cheese? Oh I love cheese! What one will we be having?", Tweedle Dee cut him off in the middle of his thought.

Dum growled at his brother and turning back to the teen he asked rhetorically, "You little twats really thought you could break into here and sneak past the two of us?"

"Well one of us is _Dum_ enough to fall for it.", Dee laughed at his own pun.

Dum curled his hand into a fist and putting it under Dees nose he threatened him saying, "Shut your yapper Dee or I'll give you-."

"A present? You shouldn't have.", Dee cut him off again.

Dum dropped his fist and mumbled something to himself angrily. He looked back over to the group of teens examine each one closely, like a predator picking out the weak and old. His scanning stopped when they fell upon a very familiar and well dressed face.

Tweedle Dum smiled wickedly and laughing to himself while saying, "Hehehe, well well well, Allen Kingsley Liddell. It's been too long."

"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, in all honesty it hasn't been long enough.", Allen said back sarcastically.

"You mean to says you didn't miss us?", Tweedle Dee asked with a sad tone.

Allen puffed out his chest with a scoff replied, "Couldn't miss you twits even if I wanted to, especially now. Speaking of which, how'd you two get so much _bigger_ and how are you even alive after _what I_ did?"

Tweedle Dum laughed and patting his fat stomach answers, "I'm glad you've noticed, you're right on the account that we've bulked up since last we meet."

"Yeah, I got bigger while Dum got fatter.", Dee interrupted with a giggle.

Dum only groaned angrily at his brothers remark.

Allen then tapped his chin with one hand was asking the fat boys, "Now if I recall correctly the last time we meet I killed _both_ of you knit wits. Used my magic jacks to stick you with more holes then a pin cushion I did. Then I chopped up Dum into more pieces then a mixed fruit salad, and kicked Dee into a giant vat of boiling oil?", Allen explained in detail while taking out the Teapot Cannon, keeping it hidden behind his back.

"Oh, well that's because we-.", Tweedle Dee began to say until his brother quickly snached his lips together.

"What I tell ya about keeping your yapper shut! You know who told us not to tell Allen, about how we've come back from the bloody graveyard!", he yelled at his younger brother while tightening the grip on his mouth!

Izuku, who saw what Allen was up to, pitched in to distract the Tweedles, "Are you two referring to the Red Queen?", he inquired.

The two Tweedles immediately shot their eyes over to Izuku as sweat began to drip down their faces and their body language became visible stressed!

Allen immediately picked up on this, and while charging up the Cannon, exclaimed, "I should've known it was her! Though out of all the beings I've killed down here, I don't know why she'd want you two nincompoop. As I recall, she specifically said that 'you two blokes were not even worthy enough to lick the dirt from the heels of her shoes'.", he stated in a vexing tone.

Tweedle Dum, visabbly unaffected by the jossiling, laughed and replied, "Well maybe she had a change of heart."

Allen scoffed at his statement and shot back saying, "That's to implay she had one to start with."

Tweedle Dum chuckled back and replied, "Well that don't matter anymore because we has been dying to see ya again. We still have a long overdue debt to pay back to ya."

"One bad deed deserves another.", Tweedle Dee added in.

"And what debt would that be?", Allen asked rhetorically as the Teapot Cannon came close to fully charging.

"For taken care of us the first and second time around!", Spat Dum! He then smiled sinisterly and continued saying, "Now we're gonna cook Allen and the rest of your tasty looking friends up real nice."

"Though well have to wait a bit since we just finished eating.", Dee added in.

"So well save yous for later.", Dum finished.

Allen put on a crooked smiled evilly at the two giant man things and stated, "Well if that's the case then you boys shouldn't forget about...YOUR TEA!", Allen yelled the last part as he whipped the filled charged Cannon in front of him and sent off a super powerful charge directly at the two fat boys!

The super shot immediately flew across the room and hit both Tweedles point blank in the face and enveloping them in a cloud of steam! Allen puffed out his chest prideful and laughing boastfully shouted, "HA HA YES! Direct hit! Hope you Tweedle Twits like you're tea scolding hot!"

"Indeed we do.", came a gruff voice from the steam.

Allen immediately went slack and pale faced as he heard the voice and saw the unharmed forms of both Tweedles standing perfectly still amongst the green steam and clothing now soaked in scalding hot tea stains! "WHAT!?", Allen gasped!

"Ah, now that's refreshing.", Dee commented while shaking his head.

"Bu-Bu-But how!? That's impossible!", Allen tripped over his own words!

"Anything is-.", Dum beagan until his brother cut him off.

"Yellow? That's just silly Dum.", Dee butted in with a smirk.

Dum growled at hs brother but continued with his statement, "But like I said before, we didn't just bulk up since last we meet."

"We've also toughened up quite a bit too.", Dee added in with a cynical smirk.

A light hand then rested on Allen stiff shoulder, and Allen turned his eyes to see Bakugou standing their, all while not taking his eyes off the fat boys.

"That wasn't supposed to happen?", he asked.

"Uh-huh.", was all Allen could muster to speak.

"We're in trouble right now?"

"Uh-huh."

"We're probably going to die?"

"Uh-huh."

"I should stop asking you stupidly obvious questions?"

"Uh-huh."

"We should run for our lives?"

"UH-HUH!", Allen said much more firmly with wide eyes!

Allen then quickly turned to the rest of the group and shouted at the top of his lungs, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

And without a second's hesitation the whole group was off like a swarm of mice in an open kitchen! The teens followed behind Allen as he made a sharp right turn down a different hallway after blasting the Tweedles with another cannon shot! They all ran as fast as they could while the two Tweedle boys followed close behind them like cats toying with mice! The sound of their heavy footsteps booming against the floor with every step they took causing the ground to quake and nearly knocked the teen off their feet, and making them feel they weren't running fast enough! The disquieting sound of their heavy breathing mixed with their crazy laughter echoing alongside every wall making it feel like they were just at their heels ready to snatch them up!

"Run run run, as fast as you can! You can't escape us-!", Dum chanted before being cut off by his brother again.

"We're the Tweedle men.", Dee butted in while still trying to grab anyone!

"Hey Dum can I keep a few of them as pets please?", Dee asked Dum. "I promise I'll take care of them, and pat them ,and pet them, and rub them, and squeeze them till their little eyes pop out of their heads."

"I CAN SEE WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THESE GUYS ALLEN!", Kirishima yelled over to the well dressed teen!

"COMMENTARY LATER! RUN NOW!", Yelled Allen!

"SO WHAT'S THE PLANE ALLEN!?", Izuku shouted to his friend!

"RUN FASTER!", Allen shouted while already huffing and puffing and gaining more speed!

'I could've thought of that.', Izuku thought to himself.

"OH IF ONLY I HAD SOME CAKE!", Allen shouted exasperated while pulling on his hair in frustration!

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE THINKING OF FOOD!", Bakugou yelled at him!

"NOT LIKE THAT! CAKE IN WONDERLAND MAKES YOU GROW BIG! BIG ENOUGH TO SOCK THOSE BLITHERING IDIOTS!", Allen explains while pointing to the ugly insanely joyful expressions of the pursuing Tweedles!

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY CAKE SO WE NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!", Iida added in!

Allen giggles his hair in agitation, trying to think of anything they could do in this time! Allen looked all around for some kind of answer, but all he saw was metallic walls and giant wall fixtures zooming by his sphere of vision! Though like many other times before, fate was on the hero's side! Allen was wildly whipping his head around looking for something to help them when he saw a new path way. One that had the answers to their problem!

He pointed over to the right and shouted, "THEIR!", everyone looked in the direction of Allens hand and saw a new room that led to who knows where. "EVERYONE QUICKLY, THIS WAY!", Allen shouted while making the sharp turn into the new area along with the others young hero's trying to follow close behind!

As they continued to run and dough a plethora of obstacles, Izuku ran up to Allenand shouted in question, "WHY ARE WE GOING THIS WAY!?"  
Uraraka suddenly made a happy gasp while exclaiming, "CAUSE THATS WHY!"

Not too far in the distance in the overhead was the meat hook assembly line from before! Best of all they were going in the direction they were escaping! The only problem was that they were too high up for the teens to grab hold of them and ride like last time, and nothing in the area seemed tall enough to reach them, nor was their enough time to actually get up to them with the Tweedles still hot on their tails!

"THE MEAT HOOKS! WERE SAVED!", Toru exclaimed happily!  
Tweedle Dum immediately saw this and with a fresh angry scowl on his face he shouted at the teens, "Oh no you little twits aren't! Play time's over!"

"Now it's our turn to have fun.", Dee chimed in!

The two fat boys then began to _actually_ pick up pace and really began to encroach on the young heroes with every step they took!

Allen's head practically did a 180 turn at the sight and feeling of the sprinting Tweedle and with one last shout he echoed to the whole group, "EVERYONE RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

Then just like a well oiled machine, the hero's picked up pace as well and nearly left the two Tweedles eating their dust trails! The eros had only been running for about a minute before someone began to voice a complaint of distress!

"I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!", Mineta cried out winded!

"YES YOU CAN! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!", Allen encouraged him!

Mineat was already dripping saliva from his mouth as he shouted back in reply, "NO I CAN'T! MY LEGS ARE TOO STUBBY!"

Allen sighed and slowing down to keep pace with the smaller teen he then grabbed him by his head and holding him like a football he shouted, "GO LONG!"

Mineta raised an eyebrow and questioned him. "What are you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Mineta screamed like a girl as he was thrown over the group!

Mineta continued to scream as he saw he was only seconds from hitting and painfully sliding across the ground when he suddenly felt someone catch him in some giant arms! At first he thought it was Shoji, but opens his eyes he saw that the arms were pitch black in color and much Beefier. He turned his head upward and saw Dinah's expressionless face looking a head with him in his arms like a child.

Suddenly Allen came to a screeching halted on the heels of his boots and let everyone else pass him, he turned around to face the Tweedles and whipped out the Pepper Grinder pointing it up at the huge man things!

"EVERYONE KEEP GOING I'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN!", Allen shouted to the group and he began to unload the whole weapon on the Tweedles!

Allen back away, as to not get stepped on, while continuing to shoot directly at the Tweedles faces! Though no matter how much fire power he directed at each of them or on which part of them, they were completely unaffected apart from sneezing a few times! Eventually the Pepper Grinder ran out of ammo leaving an anxious looking Allen continuingly turning and empty condiment disposal device!

The two Tweedle stopped their chase of the others and stood boldly and triumphantly over the very tiny and seemingly helpless Allen. Tweedle Dum chuckled hartley and raising his foot stated, "Time to serve up a Liddle pancake, eh?!"

Tweedle Dum brought his huge fat foot down with all his might as Allen covered his face at his untimely squishing! Both Tweedles laughed when Dum's foot hit the ground hard enough to break into it leaving the impression that Allen had been flattened! Though when Dum raised his foot to see their prospect there was nothing to be seen. Just a giant foot print with no bloody, broken, mangled, insane British man underneath it!

"What the-?", Dum questioned as he exited the bottom of his shoes while Dee looked around the area in case he was still their.

Allen had his eyes shut tight and his hands over his face waiting for the feeling of Tweedle Dum's huge foot crushing him into paste. Though after a while with no feeling of that pounding down on him, Allen peaked past his hands and saw that he was now several dozen yards from Tweedle twins. He looked down at himself and saw that he was very much intact.

He patted himself all over just to make sure and when he concluded he was very much alive and unharmed he asked himself, "I'm-I'm alive? How?"

"I'm the 'how' part.", a voice spoke next to Allen.

The tall teen turned around and saw both Sero and Kirishima standing behind him. Kirishima was holding tightly to a very long piece of Seros tape that the tape teen had stuck to Allen back.

"Hanta and Ejiros, you two saved me?! Why?", Allen asked them baffled by their decision?

The two teens looked at one another then at Allen like he said 'I have a monkey's face on my knee cap'.

Sero then answered saying, "What do you mean 'why'? Of course we saved you dude. Why wouldn't we?"

"I for one thought that you all hated me, especially you Ejiros, after what I did.", he replied ashamed while looking like a guilty dog.

Kirishima places a friendly hand on his shoulder, causing the teen to look up, and stated, "We don't hate you dude. We're just off put by you're...um...shifting sides."

"Like you said back in the Vale of Tears, were all in this for the long haul, right? So we have to stick side-by-side no matter what!", Sero chimed in agreeance.

Tears rose up in Allen's baby blue eyes as he replied back while holding back sobs, "You bloody lot...I-I-I-."

Though he never got to finish that thought as the Tweedles quickly realized what had actually happened to their pancake. "Oh so that where you went!", exclaimed Tweedle Dum angrily!

"Sentiment later and run now?", Kirishima asked.

"Agreed.", Allen confirms.

But just before the boys could bolt and the Tweedles could start charging them, a very loud whistle rang in their ears causing them to halt in place.

"Hey Tweedle Derp!", a female voice called the attention of the Tweedles. The giant men and teens turned their heads to the sound of the voice and saw Mina standing at the far end in a puddle of something.

"You want a pinky style hand pressed pancake?", she invited the Tweedles.

"Do I!", exclaimed Dee excitedly!

"Then come and get it Jumbo Dumbo!", Mina encourages him while waving her hands in a 'come-at-me-bro' fashion.

Tweedle Dee didn't even hesitate to waddle charge straight at the pink girl who stood stiff and ready in her puddle of something. She watched the giant man thing practically bound towards her with a huge and unsettling smile on his face. Once Dee was close enough to Mina he raised his hand in the air ready to flatten her, and Mina took a lunging position Waiting for the right time. Once she saw Dees hand sailing it's way down to her, she immediately jumped out of the way on the last possible second!

Tweedle Dee's hand slammed into the puddle with no Mina underneath it. Though he didn't keep his hand their long as a sizzling sound came from under his giant hand. Dees face went pale with sweat and he regaled back his hand into his chest while squeal in pain like a pig to slaughter!

Mina's plane had worked perfectly, well almost perfectly, she actually wanted both Tweedles to try and squish her in her acid puddle trap, but hey, one outta two ain't bad. And Dee was the one dumb enough to fall for it.

"Nice job Mina!", Kirishima cheered for her!

Seeing his idiot brother in pain now made Tweedle Dum absolutely furiously! If anyone was going to whack on Dee it was going to be him!

He charged red eyed and crazy at the teens while shouting, "YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I'LL CRUSH YOU LOT INTO POWDER FOR THAT!"

However he never got to keep his word when he suddenly skidded across the ground and then promptly fell on his ass and head at once! When he tried to pick himself back up he immediately fell again, and again, and again. Dum felt the floor beneath him and knew what it was making him slip!

"Bloody hell, ice?", he questioned.

"That right, ice. And there's plenty more where that came from.", Todoroki comments as he caused more ice to spread across the floor in front of the Tweedles path.

But even with this obstacle Tweedle Dum was smart enough to find a way around it. The huge man thing shifted onto his fat stomach and Setting himself with both hands he pushed off against the ice and slid across towards Todoroki with a grim smile on his face! Todoroki was still creating ice along the ground and by the time he realized what Tweedle Dum was doing it was already too late for him to dodge! Tweedle Dum shot out his arm in an attempt to grab the half-and-half teen but was quickly stopped by in unseen object standing in front of his open palm.

Tweedle Dum looked passed his hand and saw Dinah standing their protecting Todoroki by pushing back against the giants fat hand! Dinah then cracked and craned his neck in an uncomfortable manner before grabbing hold of Tweedle Dum's middle finger with his teeth. The muscular black creature then bent it's neck forward and broke Tweedle Dum's finger with a loud and painful crack!

Tweedle Dum yelled out a horrific scream of pain and immediately brought his hand tenderly into his chest while rolling on the ice covered floor shouting curses at the Numo! Dinah then grab hold of Todoroki and flinging him onto his huge muscular shoulders he ran off with the half-and-half teen to join the rest of the group.

Tweedle Dee soon followed his brother by also falling onto his ass from jumping around like a deer in pain! Dee then jammed his melting hand into the ice and the sound of sizzling water came from the spot with a small billow of steam, while Dee sighed with relief. With the Tweedle brothers down for now the teen took the opportunity and booked it as fast as they could to gain more ground!

The teens ran down the hallway quick as they could following the path of the meat hook trying to find a way to reach them! The group ran for another minute with still nothing to be seen as a way up to them, not only that but the sound of the Tweedle brothers getting back up and chasing after them with hate filled voice quickly encroached on them! The situation was getting grimmer and grimmer, they needed to find a solution and more time, but how? Izuku looked around for anything to help them, yet couldn't see anything that could! He then looked ahead and saw something strange in the distance past the meat hooks path.

He turned to Momo and asked her to make some binoculars. Momo nodded and created a pair of high powered binoculars from her colar which she then threw to Izuku. Izuku looked into the distance and saw that the meat hooks assembly line actually made a deep dip down towards the floor and then made an incline back up! However the dip and incline was at the end of what looked like an open balcony that Izuku couldn't see past, but no doubt it wasnt something good. Izuku knew they only had one shot at this and the stakes were even higher now!

If there weren't so many of them in their group then they would simply have to run up to the hooks, jump on, and swing away to safety. But since their was so many of them they would have to board the hooks one at a time, and that required time they didn't have! They need another distraction for the Tweedles, but what!? Izuku shouted his plane over to the group, quickly describing the good and bad to it and the other heroes palled at their circumstance. Allen on the other hand was ready to go full self sacrifice again while preparing the Pepper Grinder once more to distract the Tweedles!

He was stopped by Shinsou who told him to let him try something different, Allen begrudgingly agreed and Shinsou turned to Hatsume asking, "You ready?"

"Like clockwork!", Mei shot a thumbs up while placing on her goggles.

Shinsou then slowed down enough to make it to the back of the group and shouted to the Tweedles, "HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS DEE AND DUM!?"

"I'm Dee and he's Dumber.", Tweedle Dee laughed at his own joke, and Shinsou smiled at him answering.

Tweedle Dee then stopped running and stood in place like a statue with pupils dilated and jaw dropped open. Dum stopped his chased and went over to his brother in confusion while saying, "Hey, what in the hell is the matter with ya, eh? You're brain finally give out on ya?"

Shispu smiled like the Cheshire Cat and commanded Tweedle Dee to do his bidding. "Attack you're brother and hold him down."

Tweedle Dee obayed and in a flash of fat and ugliness Tweedle Dum was tackled and pinned to the ground by his brother, while Dee began to beat him mercilessly over the head with bare fat fists!

"Dee. _**OW**_! What the. _**OW**_! Hell has. _**OW**_! Gotten. _**OW**_! INTO YA! _**OW**_!", Dum shouted as his brother continued to wail on him!

The teens took this time to run to where the meat hook dipped down and saw a stack of crates that lead up to them where it was tall enough for each of them grab on too! A few of the young hero's stayed behind to make sure there was enough time for everyone to escape. Todoroki, Bakugou, Izuku, Kaminari, Shinsou, Sero, and Mei, to name a few. Todoroki repeated what he did last time and encased the ground in slick ice when Tweedle Dee finally snapped out of his trance.

And just as he predicted, Tweedle Dum eventually managed to wacked Dee once which snapped him out of his mind control. When they got up and saw ice surrounding them again they didn't simply run out like the last time. Instead they were smart enough to break the ice with their huge feet and create a path to the young heros! Shinsou tried asking another question to control one of the Tweedles again, but they kept their mouths shut not falling for the same trick twice! Bakugou then used his own distraction and aimed his gauntlets low at the Tweedles legs, he pulled both pins simultaneously and hit the twins with a blast so strong it knock them right off their feet and face plant on the hard ground!

Tweedle Dum lifted his bruised face off the floor and cruising the explosion he shouted, "When I get my bleeding hand on your arse you little wanker, I'm gonna ring your fucking neck and smash you bloody damn skull in!"

"You won't be doing any of that Tweedle dum-dums!", came a female voice triumphantly!

The Tweedles looked over and saw Mei standing, or rather grappling, next to a control panel with an excited look on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her yellow eyes.

"For future reference boys, you don't want to leave a control panel without a locked and protective cover on it.", she told them while adjusting her goggles and pressing some buttons on the panel.

Suddenly multitudes of mechanical arms with gloves on the ends of them sprung out from the wall in all directions! Then without warning the arms surrounded the Tweedles and one-by-one they pinned down a part of the huge man things bodies! The Tweedles tried to move for a fast escape, but Meis finger on the controls were even fast! She pushed buttons, pulling levers, and other unnameable do-dads so fast it was like trying to watch Iida running in a straight line.

In mere moments the Tweedles were pinned to the ground completely unable to move! All while the group of the other teens now had more time to board the meat hook without falling off or killing themselves. The Tweedles struggled and strained and cursed up a storm that made Bakugou look docile by comparison!

Now seeing their opportunity to hit the high road the teens, that stayed behind to buy time, ran towards the meat hook to make their grand, and hopefully last, escape! Though not even two minutes went by before the combined force of the Tweedles struggling was too much for the machinal hands to hold them down and they were starting to loosen up! While a small group of the teens were still trying to board safely or gain the courage to board. Seeing that they need more time Kaminar hatched a simple yet surefire plane to hold the Tweedles down just a bit longer. He grabbed Shinsou and Sero and told them his plane.

The two teens looked at one another then back to Kaminari and gave him an approving nod. Sero shot out three strands of tape while Shinsou threw his capture weapon around a sink faucet with him. Once they were hooked onto the fixture the three teens pulled with all their might to break it away, but to no avail. Even at normal size ripping a sink head from a wall was near impossible unless you had super strength. Suddenly one of the machinal hands grabbed onto the thread and began pulling with them, the three teen looked over and saw Mei still at the control panel flashing them a smile.

WIth the combined strength of the machine and the three teens the fixture began to creak and groan in seconds, then before they knew it the sink head completely ripped from the wall and water gushed freely! All over the two pinned Tweedles. Once they were soaked Kaminir told the others to join the others and for anyone else to say far back!The Tweedles only found this mostly annoying to now be wet of all things, and still continued to struggle.

They only broke free when the one hand, Mei used to help Kaminari, was taken off Dum's hand and his used said hand to knock and break away the other hands from him and his brothers body! Once they were back on their feet they regained chase of the teen and didn't even take a moment to stop, not even when Kaminari stood right in their path!

Kaminir took in a shaky breath and when he released it lighting courses all over his body. He turned his head towards the hideous, grotesque, furious man things and with a mighty scream he shouted at the top of his lungs, "1,000,000,000 VOLTS!"

And sent off a surge of electricity so powerful that for a brief moment Kaminair looked like a miniature sun! The power surged across the floor and hit the water where it traveled everywhere including the Tweedle brother. Who got shocked with so much juice that you could clearly see their skeletons illuminating under their skin!

Once the dust, or rather lighting, had passed the only thing to be seen in the area was two very stiff Tweedles standing perfectly still with their eyes rolled in the back of their heads and smoke billowing from their mouths. Along with Kaminari who was now reverted to his stupid form, wobbling around on shaky legs while going ' _Yee'_ ever now and again.

"Quick someone grab Denki before the Tweedles come too!", Allen shouted at the stragglers as he boarded the last person waiting in line.

Leaving only Allen, Sero, Izuku, Kaminair, Dinah, and Shinsou behind.

Sero waved a dismissive hand while blowing out air like a horse while saying nonchalantly, "Relax you're high top boots Allen-kun. Those Tweedles got hit with enough power to flatten even a Numo in one direct shot! So I'm sure it's fine."

Just then one of the Tweedles began to twitch and stir awake from their electrocution. Dum's eyes even rolled back into the front of his head immediately. Sero practically jumped back with eye wide in fear of what he just saw and how he even saw it happen at all!

"You were saying?!", Allen stated condescendingly.

"Okay yeah someone should save him.", Sero replied in a stiff and softly scared voice.

Dee, for some reason, was the first one to shake off the attack and regain full consciousness and after shaking himself awake the first thing he saw was the now imcpastated Kaminair puddling around in circles. Dee saw an opportunity and lunged for it; he jumped forward with outstretched hands ready to snatch up Kaminair before he could escape! Though just as he was only centimeters from grabbing the stupid electric teen a flash of green energy zoomed across the room and slammed into Dee's hands enough causing him to not only miss but slid in a completely different direction! When Dee saw what hit into him he saw Izuku with the most serious expression of pure determination as he pushed his max limit of All for One into his feet!

"Shinsou-kun NOW!", he yelled out and suddenly a scarf whipped out and wrapped around him pulling the teen away to safety!

"Yee!" said Kaminair as he was flung over Shinous shoulder.

"Yeah I hear that.", the purple haired teen replied.

Izuku bounced off Tweedle Dum's hand and taking a defensive position he shouted to the rest of the group, "Everyone else, go! I got this!", the stargerler knew Izuku could handle this and ran towards the meat hook chain, all except Allen who stayed behind for back up. Izuku activated full cowl and jumped into the air ready to knock Tweedle Dee in the face with Shoot Style. "I won't either of you hurt any of my friends!", he shouted with full might as he swung his leg at the fat man thing!

Though just before he could collide foot to face a hand shot out and grabbed hold of Izuku's leg in one quick snatch! Izuku slumped down from the sudden stop and from his upside down position he saw the ugly fat grin of Tweedle Dum sneering at him like the Cheshire Cat.

"Is that a fact governor?", he asked rhetorically.

"Uh-oh.", Izuku paleed at his predicament.

"Uh-oh is dame right little man.", grinded Tweedle Dum.

The without warning Tweedle Dum began to swing and slam Izuku all of the room! Lifting him over his head and slamming him down to the floor, the walls, and against counter tops! After a few impacts Tweedle Dum threw Izuku against a wall with all his might leaving a huge indented created with Izukus body! Izuku gasped from the pain shot up through his whole body and went completely limp from the impact!

Just before he could peel off and fall several yards down to the floor Tweedle Dee snatch him up by his leg. Izuku tired to struggle free but to no avail at the giant's strength, and holding him upside down the younger Tweedle tightened his grip around the Teens leg until a sickening crack could be clearly heard around the room! Though that crack was soon replaced by Izuku's screams of agony as his leg snapped like a toothpick in the against fat hand! Izuku stopped struggling and hung their in Dee's hand limp as a noodle.

Tweedle Dee licked his lips and lifting the teen above his head he said gleefully, "Down the hatch."

"Midoriya-chan!", shouted Iida!

"Midoriya!", yelled Mei!

"Deku-kun!", screamed Uraraka!

"Midoriya-bro!", shouted Kirishima!

"Midoriya!", yelled Shinsou!

"IZUKU!", Allen shouted, raising his hand out hopelessly to catch him!

Though it was all for not, as Tweedle Dee's finger released the young broken hero and dropped him into his mouth! In an instant Dee shut his mouth closed like a steel trap which was accompanied by a loud and pronounced _gulp_! Everything was silent, no one made a single noise, not even a cry of pain or scream of outrage. The only sound to be heard was the humming of the meat hook assembly line, the spitting of the broken sink, the sound of Tweedle Dum rubbing his fat stomach and licking his lips satisfied, tears running down the heros faces and falling on their clothing, and the sound of their own blood rushing through the teens ears. And to all of them, that noise was practically deafening as they watched their friend getting eaten whole before their eyes.

Allen fell on his shaking knees with hot tears streaming from his baby blue eyes, snot dripping from his nose, and an expression of pure brokenness adorning his thin face.

He clenched his head to his knees while pulling down at his hair silently sobbing face down to the floor until he shot his head up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tweedle Dee rubbed his fat stomach in satisfaction while Tweedle Dum continued to moan and complain about not getting to eat him despite begging the one that softened him up. Everyone else watched on in cold horror as the realization set in that their dear friend/rival was now dead. Silent tears and internal screams were shed and kept at bay as the teens tried to hold onto the safety of their meat hooks.

Then out of nowhere a very unusual sound began to reverberate around the area drawing everyone's attention, and it sounds like this, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Tweedle Dum's ears perked up at the sound and turning to his brother asked, "You hear something Dee?"

"Just the sound of you're bad breath Dum.", Dee replied snarky while licking his fingers.

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA.", The noise grew a bit louder.

"It's getting louder?", said Dum growing a bit concerned.

"So's you're breathing.", Dee replied snarky.

Dum looked around the room for the increasing noise and when he finally found the source he pointed his fat finger out and shouted, "Their!"

Out in the not so far off distance where Dum ways pointing, appeared the charging form of Allen Liddell. The very very very pissed off charging form of Allen Liddell, running towards the twins at max speed while leaving a trail of dust and burnt tile in his wake.

All while screaming like the mad man he is with the angriest expression imaginable! , " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ", he screamed while continuing to charge the two man things!

Dum went into full panic mode shouting, "Bloody blithering bandering Bantersnaches!"

Allen then ran up to Tweedle Dee, red faced with anger, and immediately ran up his huge body at a perfect 90 degree angle! He continued running up the giants, simultaneously defying the law of gravity and phicas, and bounced off his fat stomach like a trampoline launching himself in the air as if he were flying! Even Tweedle Dee internally remarked how he looked like he was flying, though that thought immediately left after he saw Allen raise the Vorpal Blade in his right hand over his head with a deadly look in his eyes!

He descended downward along with the Vorpal Blades pointed right at the Tweedle while shouting at the top of his lungs, " **OPEN WIDE AND SAW AH**!"

Allen zoomed down at Tweedle Dee and impaled the Vorpal Blade right down into his fat nose! It almost took Dee a while to actually realize he was in pain, but once he did he let out a large, loud, wide mouthed scream of pain! Which actually sounded more like an Opera singer hitting a high C. Allen took the opportunity and pulled the Vorpal Blade from Tweedle Dee nose and back flipped right down into his huge mouth! The people that could still see what was happening gasped at the sight and shouted out to Allen helplessly!

"Allen-kun!", Uraraka cried!

"Allen!", Sero called out!

"Allen-chan!", Mina cried out!

"Allen-bro!", Kirishima cried!

Dee choked back a bit before swallowing Allen in one gulp! He coughed and clearing his throat while rubbing his hurt nose he commented, "Well that's wasn't so bad. Two for the price of one, eh."

Dum crossed his arms and scowling angrily at his brother muttered, "Lucky little fucker."

Suddenly a very loud rumbling sound emulated from somewhere and before Dum could inquire about said sound Tweedle Dee fell onto his knees, hunched over, and grabbing his stomach.

" _Ooooooooooooooohhhhhh!_ ", the man thing moaned in discomfort.

TWeedle Dum cocked an eyebrow and asked him with no sympathy, "Oi, what's the matter with ya this time?"

Dee looked up at his brother with heavy beads of sweat dripping down his face while still clutching his rumbling stomach and replied, "I don't know, but all of a sudden I don't feel so-HURK!"

Tweedle Dee's face suddenly swelled up like he was about to vomit while Tweedle Dum stood back to not be in the firing line! The rumbling sound in Tweedle Dee's stomach crawled its way up from his stomach, through and throat and into his mouth! Dee then parted his lips and bared his teeth and, as what could only be described as gun fire, began to sound off and blast off and shatter chunks of the giant man teeth!

'Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat Rat-tat!', sounded the gun as its burst through Dee teeth and mouth!

Once a big gaping hole had formed in his mouth something crazy unusual flew right out of it. That crazy something just so happened to be Allen carrying Izuku bridal style in one arm, holding the Pepper Grinder in the other, all while riding on the back of a flying blue Dodo Bird that was making the T-rex roar!

" _ **I AM THE SWAN QUEEN!**_ " **,** Allen roared with a pissed off expression on his face as the Dodo continued to make its Jurassic scream!

All while Izuku's, sitting comfortably in Allen's lanky arms, expression said 'what the heck is going on'? While his right foot sagged over and slumped down in an unnatural position showing it was well broken!

"Deku-kun and Allen-kun are alive!", Uraraka cheers with happy tears in her eyes being joined soon after by everyone else!

The Dodo flew from the Tweedles with surprising speed and landed a good distance away from them until the increased weight on its back caused it to descend downward and almost dropped them off near the Meat Hook pick up line where Dinah was patiently waiting for them.

Allen hopes off the dodo and waving to it said, "Thanks bird."

Meanwhile Tweedle Dee was grabbing his mouth in stinging pain from 'dental work' while Dum looked over him. Dee picked up a mirror from somewhere and uncovering his mouth he gasped at the sight of his broken and jaggedly broken teeth filling his dirty mouth!

"Ma teef!" (Translation: My teeth!), He exclaimed in surprise and horror!

Dum turned to where Allen had lanes off the Dodo and shouted while pointing an accusing finger, "You're gonna pay for that Kingsley!"

Allen then reached into his pocket and dig out a small handful of British Pounds that looked like they were made of gold. "How much do I need to pay? I only have five.", Allen asked the giant.

Dum's face went deep red with anger as he growled and then charged at the two teens! Although Allen had already started running the moment Dum's face twisted with anger with Izuku slightly bouncing in his arms!

Izuku looked up to his savior, who was now sweating nervously as he ran for his life, and asked him baffled, "Allen, you-you saved me?"

Without looking down at him Allen continues to run forward, keeping his eyes locked on their safety point, and replies, "Izuku I would love nothing more then to tell you how much you mean to me and why I would absolutely jump down the throat of one of my many mortal enemies for you, but right now where in a bit of a situation!"

"Oh right.", Izuku came back.

"So less sentimental candy and more Bang Bang!", Allen instructed firmly while placing the Pepper Grinder into Izuku's hands!

Izuku immediately knew what Allen meant and pointing the tip over Allen shoulder he cranked the handle as fast as he could, spraying Tweedle Dum with a barrage of peeper that only caused him to flinch and sniffle!

Dum rubbed his watering eyes clear and in a self assured toned gloated to them, "You can't escape you little prick! You're good as dead!"

Allen made a sideways half cocked smile as he replied, "On the contrary Tweedle Dimwits. We already have!"

Then in a flash Allen and Izuku disappeared in a cloud of moths! The trail of the insects flew out and then straight up where Izuku and Allen reformed from the bugs. Allen then floated down towards the ground in a ring of leaves and dust, whipped out the Teapot Cannon, and used the momentum from the blast to propel themselves through the air, and straight into Dinah arms! The Numo then placed the two teens on one of its huge shoulders and jumped off the balcony, into the air grabbing hold of the meat hooks, and finally escaping to safety with the whole group!

"HA HA! So long Tweedle Dummies!", Allen shouted in a boastful laugh to the Tweedles!

Tweedle Dee joined his brother on the balcony edge moments later to see the teens go off. Dum then started to grab a whole assortment of different eating wear, drinking cups, and began to hurl objects at the teen in an attempt to get them to fall! Even Tweedle Dee joined in. Though thanks to their poor eyesight and short fat arms their aim was worse than a stormtrooper.

"No wait! Come back!", Dee begged them while still throwing objects.

"Get back here you little mongrels!", yelled Dum while he threw more objects!

"We only want to eat ya's for dinner!"

Dum growled at his brother and scolding him yelled, "Don't tell them that you nitt witt or else I'll give you-!"

"A present!? You shouldn't have!", Dee cut him off mid thought.

Dum let out an aggravated yell and grabbing a lone glass soda bottle he chucked it with all his might towards the teens! What's more is the fact that Tweedle Dum actually threw the bottle in a head on course with Allen, Izuku and Dinah. Though just before the bottle could hit the trio Dinah, using his free hand, graves the bottle mid flight! The Numo then realer his arm back and hurled the bottle right back at Tweedle Dum's face! Tweedle Dum didn't even see the bottle coming for him until it was too late. The bottle slammed right into his head and bounced off into another direction, while Dum feel right into his butt from the sheer force of the impact as well as the pain!

"Excellent shot Dinah!", Allen commended the Numo with a pat on the brain.

"OH _FUCK_ all kinds of _DUCK_!", Dum cursed while rubbing the forming lump on his head!

"Where are ya gonna get the Duck Dum?", Dee asked his brother in a mocking snarky tone.

Just as the teens left the Tweedles in the background they could just faintly hear the sound of Tweedle Dum screaming in pure anger!

Once the kitchen of horrors and the balcony were well out of sight Izuku wiped his brow and immediately took notice of the current state of the hooks. Now they we're no longer attached to any machines going along an assembly line. Instead they were seemingly floating in mid air having to pure fog while still moving in a direct path like they were still controlled by some machines, and even swayed and jiggled like they were attached to something. Izuku decided it was not the time to ask questions about weird Wonderland logic, especially since he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Instead he turned to Allen and stated, "That sure was a close one!"

"Too close, even for my own brand of insanity!", Allen agreed with him.

"Uh Allen-kun, where does this take us?", Uraraka asked the young man in her neighboring hook.

Allen shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Shoot me like a grose if I'd know?"

"You mean you have no idea where were even going!", Iida shouts in a panic!

Allen rolls his eyes at his freakout and calmly states, "It's the thrilling unknown or we get eaten by the Tweedle Dumbbells. So choose your poison?", Iida calmed down a bit knowing full well Allen had a point in the matter.

Just then someone from their group shouted, "Guys! Up ahead, look!"

The teens looked ahead of them, and past a cloud covering laid a huge open metal platform the overlooked another giant gap that lead to yet another platform connected to a building at the very, very, very far end of the gap. Wherever they were headed now the teens could feel within them that their journey to meet the Hatter was only nearing closer.


	16. Chapter 16

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters!**

 **I just wanted to quickly address something I'm sure many of you are wondering, Allen and Izukus relationship.**

 **Now let me say this up front, there _won't_ be any sort of romantic relationship between them, so no Yaoi! Sorry Shippers, but it ain't gonna happen. Now I'm sure your wonder why I choose to write Allen and Izuku to have the interactions and scenes they've had together over the last many chapters, right?**

 **Well it's actually simpler than you think. You see Allen has a very childlike mindset, a child in an adult body, and like children, he craves attention especially from those he really likes(Izuku). It's also _one_ of the core reasons for his flamboyant, over the top, convulsing, crazy, sometimes violent, bipolar, mannerisms and demeanor. In some cases, though not all, he simply seeks attention. Also in Allens mind he sees Izuku as a child would see a baby, he thinks Izuku is an adorable helpless being that gives him the overwhelming desire to love and protect.**

 **Rember, Allen isn't all up their in his head.**

 **Anyway, as all ways, I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Afloat to The Hatters office and in the Hatters Office.**

The teen rode along the meat hooks until they suddenly disappear into the either, which lucky for them ended right at the center of the platform. When the hooks disappeared the teen had to find alternate ways of getting down safely or in some cases just fall right on their faces with a painfully sickening splat! Once all the teens were safely on the ground they all went about taking a well deserved rest from all the fear and running they did moments ago. Some laid on the floor, some rest against an object, while others kissed the very ground like its was the most beautiful thing the saw.

The firm silence was very quickly broken by one loudmouthed student. "Finally, some solid ground and no monsters trying to kill us.", stated Bakugou while stretching his limbs.

Almost immediately Uraraka appeared out of thin air and slapped her hand around Bakugou's mouth saying in a low hissing voice, "Bakugou-kun! Don't say that aloud or you'll jinx us!"

Bakugou pulled her hand off and stated in a aggravatedly matter-a-fact way, "Don't be ridiculous Round Face! That's just a fucking myth made by superstitious idiot that still thought the world was flat."

"Oh no Katsuki she is very right. That is a very prevalent law down here. So you might want to mind you're wording from now on, unless you want us to find more misfortune.", Allen sated while brushing himself off.

To which everyone looked at Bakugou with an expression that said ' _Don't you even test it_!'  
"Speaking of which, Midoriya is still injured!", Iida cried out pointing to Izuku laying on the ground with his foot looped over to one side!

Allen fanned his hand up and down to calm Iida before saying, "Not to fear everyone, I'm sure Izuku still has some spare Pure Tears on him."

From his spot on the floor Izuku laughed nervously while rubbing his head and painfully brought himself into a sitting position. "Actually I think the bottle broke when Tweedle Dum slammed me against...everything.", Izuku explains with a nervous laugh.

Allen facepalmed himself at this and giving off a deep sigh he smiled and said, "Well not to worry I still have some…..which are also broken. UCK!"

Allen grabbed and pulled at his own hair in frustration! He pulled so hard his untied his own bun and his long curly hair fell in front of his frustrated expression.

Allen then calms himself down and retying his hair he asked the rest of the group, "Can anyone spare some tears?"

"Deku's got you covered on that.", Bakugou replies with a snarky smile.

"Like how you _cover_ your lover each night Katsuki?", Allen shoots back while perfectly mimicking the Cheshire Cat's voice and huge grin.

As such, Bakugous face went full red with furry as he tensed his shoulders and holding up his middle finger shouted, " **FUCK YOU TEA BAG! AND THAT FUCKING CAT FOR TEACHING YOU THAT SPEECH!** "

"Actually he didn't say anything.", Allens Cheshire Cat grin said while separating from his body showing Allen's normal mouth underneath.

The smile floated and spun in small circles around in the air until a pair of yellow eyes appeared above them, followed by some dark grey stripes, and finally the rest of the Cheshire Cat himself appeared sitting on Allen's shoulders with a self assured grin pointed right at Bakugou's furious face.

"Now seriously, can anyone spare some tears before Izuku loses his foot permanently.", Allen butted in firmly before Bakugou could go off on the Cat.

Everyone then dig around their pockets trying to fish out a bottle of Tears to heal Izuku. However, after a time of waiting with the teens growing more anxious from still not finding their bottles they all voiced their concerns.

"What the-my bottle is gone?"

"So's mine, I just had it."

"Mine's gone too."

"Allen is this another weird Wonderland thing?", Todoroki asked Allen.

Allen shook his head as he replied, "This has never happened before...unless.", Allen trailed off before everyone immediately heard the sound of something drinking down something quickly.

The teens turned their attention to the sound and saw Kaminair, Mina, and Mineta all huddling around one another in a semicircle with several glass bottles scattered about their feet with clear liquid dripping down their faces. They all gulped in unison as they saw their classmates staring back at them, especially when Bakugou pushed his way through the crowd and stamped over to the group!

"Kaminari, Mina, Mineta. Did you three idiots. Steal and then drink, all our healing potions?!", he growled at them through ground teeth!

"Um...no?", Mina was the one to answer.

"That means absolutely yes.", the Cheshire Cat put forth.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ", Bakugou screamed while charging the three of them to strangle or detonate them all!

Instead he was quickly stopped by Allens forearm holding him back. "Bakugou please, for Tea Cake sakes have some self control! Don't stress you're bloody self out trying to kill them.", he stress to te teen who stopped trying to go after them and instead opted for angry death glares. "let me do that instead.", Allen finished while pointing the Pepper Grinder at the three pof them.

"If you're squeamish cover your eyes.", the Cat told the other teens.

"Wait Allen!", Uraraka shouted while standing in the firing line! "They still haven't digested the Pure Tears yet. Maybe they can upchuck it and they'll still be usable. That'll work, right?", she questioned Allen.

Allen put down the weapon and mulled it over for a moment before confirming her thought. "In theory it could, I don't see why. Okay who wants to be punched in the guts first?", he asked the three defilers as few students rared themselves to actually go along with his plane.

In tern, the three students back away with fear at the expense of their guts _**literally**_ getting kicked out of them from their stringer classmates!

Mina threw out her arms while shouting, "Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait! Maybe there's another way?"

The others teens stopped in their places and thought over an alternate means.

Until the Cheshire Cat spoke up and stated, "There is one."

Everyone turned their attention to the cat who motioned with his tail towards Allen, who then held up the Vorpal Blade with a malicious deadpanned expression adorning his face with a shadow over casting it while illuminating his eyes!

"Allen NO!", Iida firmly exclaimed!

"Allen yes.", The Cat replied back with a cheeky grin on his face.

" _ **Don't**_ encourage him Cat!", Iida shouted at the feline!

"Well in any case were just gonna have to find a Tear Pool, and I certainly don't see any nearby.", Allen stated as his expression turned normal while putting away his weapon.

"And that means one of us is gonna have to carry Deku-kun until we do.", Uraraka stated the obvious.

When she finished her thought her attention was quickly pulled to something lingering in the air, an air of light excitement embellowing around them, if she could describe it. She looked over to where she felt this feel stemming from and saw Allen with his back turned away from all of them. His shoulders were tense and his whole body seems to vibrate slightly. Though this wasn't fear or anger shaking, this was exuberant excitement. Like an energetic child bursting at the seems to run around ina na open area! And when she listened closely she could just make out the very silent sound of Allens squealing with joy!

She remembered back when Allen had wanted to carry Izuku around for their journey, like in their youth, and now having said chance he was eating up the prospect like rich ice cream! When she looked at her other colleges she immediately saw that the rest of them were also painting the same picture.

Allen then readjusted his composure and clearing his voice he turned around with an instructive attitude he said, "Well since no one else is up for the task-."

"I can name like 10 people right now who can and will do it.", Todoroki butted in a with a jealous glare in his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to carry Izuku until we find a Tear Pool.", Allen continued with a proud smile adoring his face while trying to (not so cleverly) hide his excitement.

"You! Carry Deku?! Don't make me laugh Tea Bag.", Bakugou suddenly blurted out with a snarky snide remark.

Iida raised an incredulous eyebrow while commenting, "Bakugou-san you saw Allen-san carry Midoriya away from the Tweedles?"

Bakugou huffed out through his teeth and boasted back, "That was just the adrenaline talking for him. If I jumped down the slimy windpipe of some engorged titan and then had to run away from that fucker. I'd also be able to carry a fucking elephant like it was a bag of piss wet sand. Besides I know you're kind a mile away.", he exclaimed while pointing a coviting finger at Allen.

Allen looked around to make sure he wasn't referring to someone else and then pointed a finger at himself to clarify. "Yes you crazy brain! You wear such concealing clothing not because it looks good on you or some bullshit like that, it's because you have some kind of embarrassing or revolting flaw to hide from everyone else.", he remarked sinly. "Besides I bet under all that thick cotton clothing you're nothing but a weak, scrawny ass, noodle.", he exclaimed while getting closer to Allens face with every description of the tall well dressed teen.

At this point Allens expression had changed over several times after Bakugou's conviction of him. At first it was confusion, then shock, then aggravation, then anger, and finally it ended on sly smugness. Allen grind a half smile on his face at Bakugou, who quickly became disturbed and stressed by it as he knew what it meant.

"Is that so?", Allen asked like it was a valid question. He then gently moved Bakugou to the side, with no resistance from the other, and said, "Well pardon me, weak arse scawny noodles coming through.", he said calmly while pushing his way through the crowd towards Dinah.

Once Allen was near the Numo he moved towards it back end and commanding the creature he stated calmly, "Dinah, squat."

Without hesitation the creature obayed and squatted down on all fours like a frog. Allen then rubbed his gloved hands together and placing them under the Numos butt he heaved out one grunt and lifted the enormously heavy creature right over his head without breaking a sweat! Everyone stared on in shock, amazements, and horror at Allen inhuman strength while briefly contemplating what exactly was Allen's true quirk?

"Okay, now I'm _convinced_ you are definitely _not_ human!", Kaminari excitement in a low and squeaky voice.

After making sure his point was proven Allen then dropped Dinah on the ground with a great **BANG** and brushing off his gloves he turned to the teens with a smug expression.

"Since I'm the most likely candidate for the job I'll be taking over my duties now.", Allen stated firmly and self assured while picking Izuku back up into his arms bridal style.

As a very happy Allen carried off an injured Izuku away from the stunned teens, Izuku looked up to his extremely questionable Ally and asked rhetorically, "You're enjoying this turn of events, aren't you?"

Allen nodded his head happily and honestly answered, "Immensely so."

Just then the Cheshire Cat reappeared on Allen's shoulder smiling smugly at the two of them and they're a little interaction. Once realizing the cat was on his shoulders and no doubt up to no good, Allen turned to the creature with a displeased expression on his face.

"Hey! No pussies allowed!", he half shouted at the Cat trying to shoo it away!

The Cat grinded at his reaction and said vexingly, "Be careful what you say Allen, otherwise it may become you're motto."

Izuku raised an eyebrow at what the Cat said and asked Allen, "What a motto?"

"Nothing what's a motto with you?", the Cat immediately jumped at the opportunity.

Allen signed an exasperated breath and giving a sharp inhale, he said, "Puss."

"Hmmm!", pondered the Cat while turning to him.

Allen then used his free hand to grab the Cats head and pop it right off his neck. Then with a swift jerk he threw the head while saying, "Fetch!"

The Cats body disappeared from Allens shoulder finally leaving the two teen alone once more. Allen sigh with relief and continued his walk to...somewhere. Once he was satisfied enough with their current situation, Allen got back to the topic at hand.

"Now then, where were we?", he asked no one.

"Not falling off that ledge I hope.", Izuku answered with fear stocking his voice.

Allen finally took notice of his surroundings and halted in place! All in the nick of time no less as he was now standing right over the edge of the platform with one foot already on the outer edge ready to step over to nothing and then fall into a bottomless nothing! Allen stood their for a while with one foot pointed out and staring out over the edge. He then brought his foot back to solid ground still while looking over the edge along with a very relieved Izuku who was only seconds from having a heart attack!

"Oh right.", Allen said nonchalantly. Causing Izuku to throw his head back in stress at hearing Allens insanely calm reaction!

Izuku then lifted up his head and decided to not dwell on Allens actions, as he knew there would be no good in that. He looked over the edge and saw the bottomless nothing below. He then looked out over the horizon and saw the next building they obviously had to cross to. The building itself was much different from all the others he was looking at around it; for one it was MUCH bigger than any of the others, and it was in the shape of a large teapot spout, so there was something significant about it. Only question was, what?

He turned to his carrier and asked, "How are we gonna cross?"

As if faith had decided to answer his call alone the Cheshire Cat appeared again along with his huge and unnerving grin. Izuku didn't expect fate to answer him, but he sure didn't want any other being to be the messenger. And Allen was right alongside him giving the Cat anyone of his famous death glares.

If Allen could cross hi sarms right now he would've, but instead he opted for an aggressive posture while holding Izuku and asked exaggeratedly, "Do you have something helpful for us or do you just wanna jostle us for entertainment."

"A bit of both never hurts anyone.", replied the Cat.

Allen took a free hand and pulling out the Vorpal Blade shot back saying, "No but the Vorpal Blade certainly does.", the Cat only grinded at his answer and narrowing his eyes as if to ask 'do you want my help or not'. Allen sighed exasperatedly and putting the Blade away he stated, "Look just skip to the part where I actually care."

This time the Cat only smiled with his lips at his answer and gave Allen and Izuku a riddle. "Another Chasm stand before you here, but be aware for the spaces to leap lacks any light wool that sit on sheep. Look ahead and be wary for strength and weight are now quite scary. As light as a feather and adrift a sail, heed my warning now or you will fail. The Red Queen is waiting Allen so pick up the pace! Unless you want her to forever take your place?", the Cat finished off cynically before disappearing.

"What did he mean by that?", Izuku asked Allen.

"I think I have an idea of what he's saying, but the rest is too muddled even for me to interpret.", Allen admitted to him with a bit of shame.

"I was referring to the last part.", Izuku specified.

Izuku could clearly see when Allens eyes dilated, his neck pulse, and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. "...Don't know.", he lied obsessively enough for Izuku to notice.

Izuku decided that this would be another question on the ever growing list of 'Questions to ask Allen' and save it for a later time, instead he decided to focus on understanding the Cats riddle.

"Light as a feather, adrift as a sail, strength and weight are now scary, and space.", Izuku repeated parts of the riddle aloud. "I think he swing that this chasm is much harder to pass. We have to somehow make ourselves lighter and sail across. But what are we supposed to do, make a flying boat?", Izuku sarcastically questioned the absurd notion.

Allen scoffed in amusement at his question and turning his gaze to the sky, he said, "Or use something to make us light as air. Look up."

Izuku looked towards the sky and saw something moving towards them, a BIG something. It was large and irregular shaped, along with the fact that it constantly changed shape. "A cloud?", he questioned.

Allen smiled while moving back and replied, "Look a bit closer."

Once the ' _cloud'_ got close enough to where it was hanging over the platform it immediately halted in the sky, then descended towards the ground and landed right in front of the whole group to see. This also gave Izuku and the rest of the teens the chance to actually see what this ' _cloud'_ really was.

After looking over the ' _cloud'_ Izuku quickly realized it wasn't condensed water vapor at all! Instead it was a bunch of object surrounding one another to make it look like one, and what it really was baffled Izuku.

"Umbrellas?", he questioned aloud.

Allen immediately shot his head in the green boys direction upon hearing Izuku's question, with an expression that made _him_ feel like the crazy one for asking! Allen blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming and shaking his head he stated, "What? Don't be silly, these are Parasols."

Mina, who was standing next to the duo along with several members of their group, turned to Momo and side mouthed whispered, "What's the difference?"

"Same object, different name.", the tall girl answered simply. To which Mina gave a thank you thumbs up.

Allen then walked over to the bundle of umbrellas and examining all of them once over. Once he was satisfied with his inspection he turned back to the group he instructed them, "Now everyone grab one. It's our _only_ way across.", he emphasized on the ' _only'_ part.

Allen was the first to grab his own umbrella before anyone else did, and was just as unique in style as Allen was. Its handle and staff was entirely made from metal with the handle shaped like a sharp fish hook, the staff of the umbral was thinner than the handle and had a spiral groove carved into it, and the very top had a sharp diamond shape. The actual umbrella cover itself had a very thin paper like fabric that had many transparent parts with the actually patterns on it being opaque, it had a large flower print on the top with smaller butterfly patterns in between all four petals, and the tips of the umbreals cover had small spikes on it. Showing off both beauty and danger.

As everyone went around picking and choosing their own umbrella for...whatever purpose, Izuku was glancing around at which one he wanted to pick. All of them were so different and unique in their styles that was hard just to focus on one. Then one particular umbreal caught his eyes so much so that it caused the green teen to have an excited freak out in Allens arms, practically jumping with joy!

"Woah! Is that the ultra rare limited edition super glossy extra space All Might Umbrella with plus ultra handle grip!", Izuku fangasm with glee while gaining everyones elses attention.

"Yes?!", Allen replied as a question and statement with crossed eyes. "Do you want it?"

Izuku's eyes sparkled with excitement as he stretched out his hands while flexing his fingers saying, "Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme!", Allen took hold of the floating object and handed it to Izuku who snached it up immeatly and hugging it to his chest he whispered, "My life is complete."

Allen couldn't help but snort a laughed at Izuku's child like behavior even flushing pink at how cute he was acting. Even some of the teens around them who saw this also giggled, rolled their eyes, or flushed red at the cuteness. Allen then noticed one umbrella was still unclaimed and saw one student who was refusing to claim it, with his back turned from the object and the group admiring their choice.

Allen then grabbed the floating object and walking over to Bakugou he handed it over to the teen while saying, "You too Katsuki."

Bakugou glanced over his shoulder and glared at the umbrella with disdain, he replied, "I don't want it."

"Just take it.", Allen said nicely.

"I don't need it.", Bakugou replied in a nicer tone.

"Take it.", Allen said a bit frimley with an eye twitch.

"I can fucking fly!", Bakugou frimly stated to him.

"Take It!", Allen half yelled at him!

"No!", Bakugou yelled back!

"TAKE IT!", Allen yelled looking more aggressive with every word!

"FUCK YOU!", Bakugou cursed him while giving him the middle finger!

" **TAKE IT!", Allen yelled with a demonic overtone!**

Before things could escalate any further the Cheshire Cat appeared on Allens shoulder and in a cold and assertive voice stated, "Katsuki just take it."

"Kachan take it already, or else Allen is going to force it _through_ your hand.", Izuku chimed in.

Bakugou hated to admit it, like he really, really, really hated to admit it! But when Deku was right he was abso-fucking-lutely right! Judging by the feral and insane look already plastered on Allens, face he theorized that he had just 15 seconds before the mad man made good on what he promised. Bakugou growled at them but very quickly decided some useless object was better than Allens rath! So he begrudgingly agreed.

"FINE! FUCKING FINE! I'll take the stupid thing, but I won't use it!", Bakugou shouted at them while snatching the umbrella from Allens hands!

Allen scoffed snobbishly at his answer and replied, "Oh sure you will."

Leaving a confused and annoyed Katsuki standing in place holding his explosive styled umbrella in hand. Momo was one of the first people to look over the edge with a pair of binoculars looking out over their travel route. She saw that the first stem vent was not extremely far away and only required a bit of strain on jumping to get their. However the second and third one were much much MUCH farther than the first one! So far that even Allen's air jump and glide ability wouldn't be able to reach them or the opposite platform, which was even farther than the steam vents.

"So...what now.", Momo asked Allen while taking off her binoculars.

She expected an immediate response, like Allen normally does, but instead was met with a strange silence. She looked next to her and saw that the tall well dressed teen, holding Izuku, was no longer standing in her vicinity. She looked around then behind her and saw Allen adjusting Izuku onto him piggy back style.

She was going to ask him what he was up to until Allen answered her previous question out of nowhere, "Follow my lead.", he said with a determined look.

Allen then got into a running stance and took off like lightning in a trail of moths and sparky dust! Allen then leaped over the edge with such power and grace it looked like he was levitating! Allen, didn't need to do it but, he still performed his signature air jump twice and glided the rest of the way to vent!

Allen was then lifted up by the powerful steam straight up, and upon hitting the mid way point on the steam pushing range Allen deployed the Parasol and was rocketed into the air with great force and speed to fast to track! Izuku hung onto Allen like life support with his big green eyes practically bulging from his head! Allen on the other hand was completely calm and smiling like this was just another fun Wednesday for him. Once the pair reached the very top of the steam vents power Allen rocketed across the sky using the Parasol as a glider to the other vents.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!", Allen squealed with glee!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Izuku screamed in fear digging his nails into Allens colar!

The lift from the previous vent was more than enough for them to reach the second one and reacting the same thing for the third and final vent! Though even with Allens air jump, glide, the last stem vent, and the Parasols longer gliding range, it still wasn't enough for the two of them to reach the other platform and the two teen began to slowly descended down towards the pit below them!

Izuku began to nervously sweat bullets as he saw the two of them slowly move down at a slow pace. " **Allen**!", he shouted to his friend over the rushing wind! " **ALLEN WERE GOING TO FALL!** ", Izuku screamed while burying his face into Allens back not wanting to watch their own demise!

"All is not as it ever seems Izuku!", Allen replied triumphantly!

Suddenly Allen turned the Parasol upside down and stood inside of the object causing it to take an immediate nose dive at breakneck speeds! As such Izuku was practically screaming his head off with tears flying past his face from the sheer speed they were traveling as they rockets down instead of floating! Though like Allen said, everything is never as it seems, and the moment the Parasol hit a large sheet of clouds the umbrella began to zoom across the tops of the clouds like a jet ski on water!

Izuku calmed down a bit from the initial shock and looked around in wonder and amazement as Allen controlled their destination around the clouds with the parosels handle. Once they reached the end of the cloud cover Allen immediately bounced the parasol up and flipped it back upwards using the speed and momentum from their cloud travel to glide all the way across to the other side! The Parasol glided across the sky reaching down slowly until they were well over the opposite platform, where Allen closed the Parasol and used his natural gilding to gently float to the ground.

Allen put the Parasol away and turning around to face the group on the far end he raised his hands up in a pose and proclaimed happily, "Ta-da!"

Izuku, who was extremely dishuvled after that experience, could only muster to say one thing with eyes wide and messy hair even messer, "Wow."

"Wow!", Kisrishima exclaimed as he watched the whole scene unfold, looking through the binoculars from Momo

"So what do we do?", Uraraka asked.

"Follow that mad man!", Kaminair proclaimed while rushing forward at full speed before opening up his own umbrella and gliding across the steam vents.

'I was afraid you were going to say that.', Iida sweat dropped in his head.

Soon all the other teens followed in Allens footsteps running at top speeds over the gap to the first steam vent and then using the upward momentum and umbrellas to gild across the second one. Then repeated the same thing for the next two before using the umbrellas like jet skis and zooming across the clouds all the way to the other side! Within minutes the teens begna to glide over to the platform one-by-one. Though this didn't come without a few laughable moments when teens landed either normally landing, crash landing, or face planting into the metal floor.

One such moment was when Kaminir, who was the first to cross in the group, glided across while shouting, "I'M MARY POPPINS Y'ALL!", all before crash landing.

Allen pouted at this, while now holding Izuku in his arms, and proclaimed, "Aww! I wanted to be Mary Poppins!"

Just then Kirishima glided into the conversation while stating, "You always get to be Mary Popins."

"Do you want to be Mary Popins?", Allen inquired.

Kirishima shook his fist together excitedly while squealing in a low voice, "I was so hoping you'd say that!"

Soon the last of the teens crossover with little trouble only leaving two stragglers behind, those being Dinah and Mineta. Mintea had reserves about it since he was the slowest and shortest of the group, fearing he would fall before he even made it to the first vent. Dinah on the other hand was so big and heavy, even with the vents and his super jump he'd never be able to make it all the way over. Even with his own umbrella, which was a comically tiny one that wouldn't even suit Minteas short stature.

"Come on Mintea-kun you can do it!", Izuku shouted encouragement through a megaphone created by Momo!"

Mineta glanced over the edge and immediately back ten feet away at seeing nothing below him!

He shook his head form the fear and shouted back, "I cant!"

"My legs are too short and stubby! I'm not fast enough to even make it to the first one! I'll never be able to survive, I'll just fall to my death! I'll just be stuck here forever and grow a long long bread or starve to death! I don't want to do any of that, there's still so many skirts I haven't looked under and so many boobs I haven't fondled! I DON'T WANNA TO DIE A VIRGIN!"

"Is he always this repugnant?", Allen sweated dropped while asking Mina.

Mina put down the binoculars while answering in a monotone voice, "Trust me Allen-kun, you don't know the half of it."

Just then a large, clawed, black hand grabbed Minetas head and lifted him up into the air. Mineta looked at who was grabbing him and saw Dinah holding him like a foot ball ready to he thrown! Before Mineta could scream, flail, or sweat Dinah realer back his arm and YEETED over the gap!

Mineta flew across the air like a bottle rocket while leaving a trail of his tears and dying screams behind him! Mineta passed the first, second and third steam vent from Dinah's throw alone and encroaching on the cloud cover! Minetas umbrella, which was cliches in his hands, then opened from the sheer wind pushing against it and the purple haired teen grabbed hold of the shaft with his whole body as he speed glide through the air!

Unfortunately Mintea never used the umbrella to ride along the cloud cover and gain more speed to cross over, instead he quickly began to speed glide down the pit! Everyone shouted for Mineta to ride along the clouds, but the short teen was too frightened to even more his arms from the death grip around the umbrellas shaft! Once the edge of the platform disappeared from his sight, Mineta closed his eyes waiting for his never ending fall to oblivion!

However Mintea felt something drastically change in moment after closing his eyes. Instead of feeling and hearing the wind rush past him as he descended farther down, he felt everything go still as if he stopped in place. Maybe there was no wind in the nothingness pit? So the teen opened his eyes and aw that he wasn't moving any more, he looked around and noticed that he could still see perfectly fine, was their light in a dark pit. He looked around some more and saw the outer supports of the platform he was supposed to land on and the many distance buildings surrounding the bottomless pit. Something had grabbed him at the last second before he could fall out of reach!

Or rather someone, as back on top Allen had hooked Minteas umbrella at the last second with the fish hooked handle of his own parasol! The well dressed teen was heavily leaning over the edge on his tiptoes with his Parasol in one hand and Izuku in the other! While at his back end both Shoji and Sato were holding onto both of his twin coat tails with iron grips!

He told the two strong teens to pull and with one great heave the three of them pulled Mineta right into the platform safe and sound! Once he was on solid ground the first thing Mineta did was fall farce first on the solid ground just to make sure this was real and not a dream! Immediately after Mineta rushes over to Allen, lunges and attaches himself to his leg, and then starts to kiss his boot over and over while crying and thanking him consecutively.

"Thank you Allen-san! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!", he thanks and groveled at his feet with heavy tears and snot trails rolling over his face in floods!

Allen scampered backwards and whipping his boot across his pant leg he stated in a kind yet disgusted tone, "Yes yes you're quite welcome and all that. Just don't kiss my boots with the mouth you talk with."

Just before the group turned around to walk to the building behind them someone from the group asked aloud, "What about Dinah?"

The group looked back and saw the numo standing at the edge of the opposite platform looking longingly over towards them like a dog trapped on the other side of a closed door. Everyone couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for the creature stuck so far away and wanting to join them. It was almost kinda pathetic, especially for something that was designed to kill All Might.

Oh and did I say _everyone_ felt sorry for the Numo? No I meant _almost_ everyone felt bad for it. As one loudmouthed person said, "What about it?"

"What do you mean 'what about it'. That thing has been our biggest trump card since coming down here. Of course we should care!"

"So what are we gonna do for him? I mean he's way to big a heavy to ride the steam vents like us, and that pathetic umbrella he's holding can't possibly hold him adrift. Even that super jump of his couldn't make it all the way to the other side.", Jiro stated out the facts.

Allen knew what he had to do for Dinah and walking over the edge of the platform one last time he inhaled a deep breath and as loud as he could muster, shouted, "DINAH!", he called out to the creature.

Dinah leaned further forward on his own side of the platform ready for his inscrustion!

Allen took another breath deep breath and shouted, "YOU CAN'T MAKE IT ACROSS! GO AROUND THE BUILDINGS AND MEET US OVER HERE!"

The numo took his order and executed them without haste! Dinah sprinted on all fours away from the platform edge and to one of the nerastes side buildings where it leapt onto the air and crashed through the structures windows disappearing from sight!

"Is he gonna be okay? Going alone I mean.", Toru asked with worry in her voice.

"Are you kidding?! That thing broke Tweedle Dum's ginger with one snap of its jaws! It'll be just fine on its own.", Sero exasperated to her.

"Yeah but without any orders it's just one big fleshy statue.", Todoroki chimed in.

"For now we can only hope for the best.", Allen stated with a hopeful sigh.

"Now where do we go?", Jiro asked the next big question.

"Forward obviously.", Allen stated like it was simple while pointing a finger towards the huge building in front of them.

' _Been taking lessons from the Cheshire Cat Allen_?', Jiro complained in her head.

' _Yes he has_.', the Cheshire Cat's voice sounded off in her head.

Jiros widened in shock as she looked around just to make sure he wasn't near her or she was the only one hearing his voice.

After the teens walked towards the extremely large and unusual looking building someone from their group shouted out in surprise!

"Guys look up ahead!", Uraraka suddenly shouted, garnering everyone's attention. "A Tear Pool!", she exclaimed while pointing towards a small above ground spring with a cork and bottle tree sticking up next to it!

Everyone sighed with relief at this positive turn of events and immediately everyone rushed toward wanting to refuel and revitalize themselves, with each one commenting on how much they wanted/needed it.

"Ah finally!"

"I could use a bit of healing myself."

"I'm so thirsty!"

"Yeah sure you are Mina."

All except Allen stayed behind silently shedding streams of tears down his face while still holding Izuku, who was anxious for some healing.

"It was nice while it lasted.", Allen sobed silently to himself.

Izuku could help but feel at least a little bit bad for Allen's fun getting cut so short. Especially since he probably did have much fun to start with, especially down here.

Izuku mulled it over for a bit and then brought his mouth to Allen's ear and whispered, "If by any chance we get separated or I get injured again, you can still carry me then.", not even a moment passed before Allen's sad expression immediately changed to pure unrivaled joy accompanied by the largest and shiniest smile he'd even seen on the tall teens thin, pale face! So shiny he looked like he could give Aoyama a run for his shiny money!

"Please don't wish for that.", Izuku sweat dropped.

"I'm not.", he immediately reputtled without changing his expression.

"Yes he is.", said the Cheshire Cat after appearing on Allens shoulder.

This in turn garnered a back handed punch from Allen! The punch was so hard that it causes the Cat to defy the laws of gravity and lock up into place staying suspended in mid air with an indent in his face!

Once at the spring all the teens crowding around made a hole for Izuku to squeeze in. Allen set Izuku on the edge and carefully helped the extremely injured teen dip his limp foot into the water. With in moments the leg was good as new! Izuku then took several handfuls of water and threw it on himself to heal his other injuries.

"Ahhhhhh that's WAY better!", Izuku exclaimed in relief and finally getting to walk back on his two feet.

"Everyone refreshed and feeling at full energy?", Allen asked the group as they pocketed bottles of the Pure Tears. Reviving a plethora of Yese's, head nods, grunts, and thumbs up.

When Allen was satisfied with everyone's answers his expression turned sour and serious as he turned to three idiots and firmly instructed them, "And as for the three of you! No more stress drinking! Got it!?"

All three of them huddled together shaking like leaves as they nodded their heads in unison!

Iida then tapped the tall ten on his shoulder and asked, "Um, Allen-san? Where are we now?"

Allen turned around while clearing his voice and changing his expression to neutral.

He then spread his arms out before the huge misshapen building in front of them and announced, "Marvel in awe everyone, at the great expanses of the Hatters office…..door."

Everyone looked on at the huge door spread before them with rusted edges, missing fragments, and a huge clock with twisty hands carved into the center like a knocker.

"So behind here is the Hatter and the first leg of our real journey?", Momo inquires.

Before he could answer Bakugou untrusted him pushing passed everyone while exclaiming, "Well let's get to it!", Bakugou immediately marched up to the door and tried to push it open. When it didn't budge he pushed with all his might until his veins bulged from his head! Bakugou quickly gave, oddly enough, and with a defeated sigh he turned to Allen and asked, "Please tell me its not-."

"Bolted shut, yes, yes it is.", Allen confirmed.

Bakugou then facepalmed so hard it could be heard from the other side of the pit, along with an expression that said are-you-kidding-me and I-give-the-fuck-up.

"Now what!", Kamainir shouted in exasperation!

Iida sighed and instructed everyone to look around for an alternate opening or some kind of lock or anything for that matter. And so the heros painstakingly went about trying to find a new way in the Hatters Office. After what felt like an hour of searching, with no results, the teens were already starting to give up and falling on the ground in defeat or exhaustion.

Izuku knew there had to be some kind of way into this building but no matter what they just couldn't find it. Then he thought that maybe the way to get inside was to use Wonderlands logic and rules! But what could he do with that, Wonderland was about as incoherent as incoherent could get?

Then a thought struck his mind like lightning! A power he gained down here but hasn't used quite recently! So he put his plane into fruition and sounded off a large hiccup, and immediately shrunk down to three inches tall. In his shrunken state he looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Then he saw a purple arrow pointing in a single direction. He followed the arrows guide and saw a bunch more arrows all pointing to one point on the huge door. Izuku smiled at what he found and hiccuped again returning to normal size.

He then turned to his group and shouted "Guys! I found something!", All the teen across from their spots on the ground or ceased their search and moved over to Izuku. Once they all gathered around the green haired teen he pointed to a spot on the wall and stated, "Here!"

Though to the group there was nothing their, just a blank piece of metal wall with some rust on it. They all looked at one another with concern and confusion then back at Izuku wondering if he was all their in the head.

"There's nothing there.", Shinsou stated bladly.

"I think this place has finally gotten to Dekus head.", Bakugou comment as a statement and not in a condescending way.

Allen then pushed past the group while waving his finger dismissively at all of them, "Short sightedness is only a matter of perspective Katsuki.", he stated calmly while letting off a large hiccup and shrinking down.

Soon Izuku shrunk down with him and the rest of the teens all downsized to three inches. When they looked around they immediately saw the hoard of purple arrows all jumbled together and pointing in one direction. When they followed the arrows they saw a very tiny door with a keyhole opening in it built into the huge door! One that's invisible to them when they were normal sized. The teens were relieved at finally finding a way into the Hatters office, and without need someone to tell them, they all marched through the small keyhole door and into the Office to finally meet the Madman of Wonderland himself.

The teen walled thought the hole onto the other side of the door where they came into a new room that stretched back far. The teens returned to normal size and began to make their way through the room, which was more like a hallway. For a so called Office, it looked anything but an office. It was huge, like everything else here, but it was also a complete pigsty; it smelled rusted and ranside at the same time with trash littering the floor, scrap metal, half finished projects, gear, tools, fittings and other knick knacks covered the whole place.

Work benches and power tools had been smashed or gutted to an empty shell, some of the trash was stacked in huge piles of decay and rust. Which also did help with the factor of the eerie silence, apart from the sound of water dripping from and a small noise emitting from somewhere. The teen stopped to look around at the place that most of them had imagined higher expectations for and winced at the complete dump of an 'office' they were in.

"And you guys say my room is messy.", Kaminair says out of the blue.

"Forget that, Allen, where's the Hatter?", Momo asked Allen.

Allen shrugged his shoulders while looking around and replied, "I'm not sure. He's bound to be around here somewhere, maybe he's hiding in one of the piles of rubbish. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case."

The teen pressed forward through the room looking for any sign or remains of the Hatter presents, and as the continued the unusual sound they heard began to grow loud enough for them to make out what it was. For some odd reason it sounded like someone was either complaining or having an argument with themselves. At the back end of the room a white object leaning against the wall with another unusual object laying right next to it, and said object was where the noise was coming from.

Allen moved closer to inspect the object and almost jumped back with eyes wide when he saw what that 'object' really was! He bent down and picking it up, he asked, "Hatter?"

This name came as a shock to everyone as they tried to see what exactly it was that Allen was holding. When they got a good look and Allen turned the object towards him, it was confirmed to be the Hatter himself!

Well…..atleast part of him. His head anyway, which was severed from his body and seemed perfectly fine being separate from it. Apart from a few new cuts on his disembodied head the green skinned, blanked eyed, hairless, big geared, odd nosed man thing seemed perfectly fine. And unaware of Allens and the others teens presents...at the current moment.

"My my my, on my last visit here I recall leaving you in a decrepit condition, but never in pieces?", Allen questioned the head.

The Hatters head finally noticed Allen and went from a meticulous annoyed expression to an deadpanned agerated expression as he spat condescendingly. "What What?! Ooh, it's _you_."

"What's happened here? You've lost your hat...and some other parts are missing.", Allen stated awkwardly while examining the Hatters head.

"Indeed! Though things being what they are, I barely miss their missing. As to what happened; you should know that better than I, it's your place after all! I know my place!", The Hatter shouted at him!

Allen then placed the Hatter head upon a white object with metal gear parts sticking out of it, which could only be the Hatters body, void of any visible limbs, and placed the head on what could be the neck piece. After a few twists an audible click was heard and the Hatters head twisted around to settle itself on his metal neck.

"When did you _ever_ know you're place, or how to keep it? Now what's going on?", Allen asked the mostly intact Hatter.

Before he could speak an awful sound screeched in all their ears! The sound was so horrible that some of the teens were brought to their knees from the noise that sounded even worse than nails on a chalkboard! Some of them looked above and saw that the sound was being emitted from the pipes as the shook violently and barely kept together to hold...whatever was flowing through them to make such a sound! Bolts pipes out from the sheer force of the shaking and quaking, and a red liquid dripping from them and stained the floor below!

The Hatter screamed at the sound in pain and ranted, "AAAHH! That's what's going on! Around, and up and down, and in my ears, and through my eyes, and out my nostrils, down my gullet, and writing in my guts!"

Once the sound had subsided and Hatter stopped talking Allen responded saying, "Papa was never found of squeaky pipes, far too noisy for his taste, reminds him of trains which he never liked. And I for one certainly don't like them much either. The noise reminds me too much of my room in the asylum."

The Hatter narrowed his blank eyes as he stated,?"You won't like this one at all. Especially the sound of that damned liquid that crawls around every nook and cranny it can find, and nothing like the train Mock Turtle drives on the Looking Glass Line. This sound is of bloody shambles, and the stink is froisious! Color blinding, the noise in all it goes through hellish-!"

Before the Hatter could continue going on about its description, Allen cut him off mid thought saying, "Ah quite Hatter, I get the idea. Bad liquid."

Just then an unusual looking mechanical arm with a glove on it sprung out from an open wall and gently grabbed the Hatters body, and gently hoisted him into the air.

"The world is upside down Allen. Inmates run the asylum, no offense, and worst of all I've been left…..Tealess.", The Hatter cries out in a pain filled voice.

"Tragic.", Allen replied not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

At this point the teens we're getting pretty fed up with the Hatters constant round and round talking. Especially Shinsou who pushed his way through the crowd and to Allen's side where he stated in a deadpanned demanding tone, "Okay listen...whatever you are, I can see where this is going so I'll just cut to the chase. If we help you get back you're...parts, will you help us get to the…the.", Shinsou struggled to remember the place they were headed to.

He looked to Allen who whispered, ' _Queens Land_.'

"Queens Land in return?", he finished his demands.

"Of course I will! Cross my heart-if I had one-find my limbs and toss them into the chute, machines will do the rest. Now be on your way now, that's good little children! HE HA! The best way out is through the clock faces.", the Hatter instructed them.

Allen then lotion for the group to follow him out of ear shot from the Hatter and just before they got to far the Hatter called out to Allen once more.

"Before you go Allen, why are you going to the Queens Land, hmm? Are you going after... _her_?", he asked the last word of his question in a serious hushed voice.

Allen pauses for a moment and without turning around he replied, "Yes, yes I am."

The Hatter scoffed at the notion and enlightened him saying, "You know...there are far simpler and less painful ways to commit suiside in this world. Jumping into a deep enough pond with a cinder block tied to your neck would be more effective. After all you had the power to stop this madness the first time it spread, but instead of purging the infection completely you let it stay! And now it's festered to the point it's become a cancer, destroying and tainting everyone and thing in Wonderland! I do hope you're little entourage knows what kind of madness you're dragging them into?", he asked Allen.

Allen said nothing in return and kept on walking with his body stiff and eyes cast down with the group of teens following close behind, and wondering what the Hatter ment about all that. Once out of earshot Izuku and Allen grouped together briefly before gathering everyone in a huddled circle.

In a calm tone Allen instructed the group, "Okay everyone listen closely now, me and Izuku have a plane. Were strapped for time and have multiple places to be, yet we have the advantage of numbers on our side. So well split up into three groups; one group will go with me to get the Hatters legs, the second group will go with Izuku to get the Hatters arms, and the third will stay here with the Hatter."

Bakugou clicked his tounge in annoyance at this plane and spat back, "So one groups does nothing but fuck around with that crazy almagmation, while the other two do all the damn work busting their asses while knocking at death's doorstep. How the fuck is that even?!"

Allen gave

off an exasperated sigh at Bakugou's reply and exclaimed, "If you had let me finish _Katsuki_! The third group will stay with the Hatter to _play with him_ or rather they would _play_ him. In order to get the location of his invention chamber."

' _And hopefully to skip this fetch quest altogether_.', he said in his mind.

"I thought you knew every part of this place?", Uraraka questioned him.

Allen rubbed the bridge of his nose, as of knowing the answer annoyed him, saying, "Hatter moves buildings and parts of his domain around like pieces of a building block fort. Nothing is ever in the same place twice."

Just then a lightbulb went off in Allen's head and he stated, "Oh before I forget.", Allen reaches into his pocket and placed an object into Izuku's hand. "Take this with you."

"Eh? What is _it_?", Izuku asks while exclaiming the item over.

In the simplest of words it looked like nothing more than a pocket Mirror, and it was just that. A small, palm sized, cracked mirror with a flowering edge around it.

"It's my old Looking Glass, the very first one the Mirror Master gifted me. It doesn't have all the features my current one has, but it can be used to contact me in case you're group is in a bind or find something you don't know.", Allen explains while taking his own Looking Glass and activating it to show Izuku's reflection from it and vise versa.

Allen put the Looking Glass away and asked the group, "Now, are there any other concerns or questions?", no one said anything, to which Allen nodded and said, "Good, then let us be on our way!"

* * *

 **New Item acquired: Parasol**

 **A flimsy looking umberal that is much stronger than it seems**

 **Can be used to glide long distances**

 **Can be used to hove above steam vents**

 **Can be used as a shield to block or reflect projectiles and physical attacks**

 **Can be used on zip lines**

 **Can shield out hash weather effects**

 **Top part can ride along clouds**

 **Tips are sharp enough to attack with, but only to stun**

 **The least effective fighting weapon**

 **Lightest weapon**

 **Mostly a support item**


	17. Chapter 17

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **Hello again one and all of my lovely readers and MERRY CHRISTMAS! So sorry I've been away so long, but long story short; uninspired, procrastination, writer's block. Well I'm back now with a bunch of longer chapters that'll wrap up the Hatter Domain arc. After that it'll be the Mock Turtle arc (which will be shorter by comparison) and then the Barrel Bottom arc.**

 **As for my upload schedule, which I'm sure all of you are curious about, I'm not actually sure. I could do once a week chapters, but they'll have to be short. I'm taking a few thousand words short(between 2-4 thousand). For longer ones I'd need a few weeks for each(maybe even a month). Whatever, I'll decide some time in the future. As always, I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Crushed, Compacted, Deceased.**

 **Last Time**

Allen put the Looking Glass away and asked the group, "Now, are there any other concerns or questions?", no one said anything, to which Allen nodded and said, "Good, then let us be on our way!"

 **Now**

Deciding upon their groups the teens separated to conquer and divide their work load to reassemble the Hatter. With Izuku he took Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Momo, Ayoma, Tokyogami, and Shoji to get the Hatters arms. With Allen he took Tsyu, Bakugou, Sato, Sero, Ojiro, Mina, and Kirishima to get the Hatters legs. Finally the group that stayed with the Hatter was Shinsou, Mei, Mineta, Koda, Kaminari, Jiro, and Toru who stayed back in order to gain info from the man himself.

Now we view the team of Allen as they make their way in teacup shaped minecarts riding along to the Compaction Factory where the Hatters legs were being kept…..for some reason? When the group had walked through the clock face in the Hatters Office they found the same exact mine cart tract they had nearly died on before.

Ah, memories.

As they climbed in and rode up and out they quickly saw the tract was no longer attached to the ground and floating in the air over the endless abyss below. Luckily the teens knew better then to look down or rock their seats, which were pretty sturdy for the most part. Soon their eyes were cast upon two very large buildings floating in the air.

Both were made of metal yet shaped differently; the one they were headed to was shaped in an odd half circle and seemed to be heavily reinforced like a fortress, with the sound of clanging metal hitting against one another emanating from within it. A sign hung over it that read;

' _Assemblage for Destruction, as required_ '.

The second one was much taller and had a normal rectangular shape with bits of brick made into it. More specifically its huge chimney stacks that towered above it, spewing out huge billowing clouds of sutt and fire, great amounts of heat eliminated from within it as well. It too had a sign above it that read;

' _Smelting and Regulation'_.

It also had a floating minecart track that had teacup minecarts riding towards it. No doubt that they were seeing Izuku's group along their mission for the Hatters arms that were also being kept their….for some reason?

Once the ride inside was over, in a short roller coaster style ride, the teens saw that the interior of the whole building was just like the outside. Made of reinforced metal with turning gears poking out from every possible side and built like a fortress. Only this time the clanging metal sound was much louder, more prominent, and ear biting making it harder for the teens to concentrate on where they were going! Luckily Allen seemed ineffective, for the most part, and led the charge.

The group moved from the room into a short hallway they immediately saw that some of the gears in the walls were actually crafted like sudeo hamster wheels that moved their adjacent gears or others one. However, instead of holding cute playful rodents, they held absolute horror!

Inside the hamster wheels were dodo birds, but they didn't look like they were having fun exercise, they looked more like tortured slaves! Each bird was plucked clean of all its feathers revealing their gaggly, raw, pink bodies. Their heads were adorned with electric chair helmets, the helms were attached to the birds head with nails that were unevenly nailed all around and into their heads! The helms were then attached into the center of the wheel which prevented the birds from falling over or stopping, keeping them in a constant state of movement! Gears and other mannical parts poke out of the birds or completely replaced body parts!

Some of the Dodos were also being suspended in giant bird cages, looking like they were waiting to be put into one of the wheels. Some of them didn't move, some breathed sharply, some looked like they were nodding off to sleep, some peck the ground or looked around aimlessly, some even made noises distique of crying.

One thing the teens could silently agree on is they were glad Koda didn't come with them and see ...this!

The group left the hallway as quick as the could and were immediately greeted an open aired path that curved to the right with a chain link fence around it that separated the path from the edges sudden drop! Across from the chain link fence was a conveyor belt that pushed along huge chunks of metal and machinery into giant compactors shaped like metal fists. The compactor would crash down on the scrap metal and then squish them into perfect shapes; squares, rectangles, even crazy shapes like triangles, and circles. The belt would them move the shaped metal to the end where it would fall onto a trap door, which would open, and fall to…well somewhere?

Along the walls were more of the torturous hamster wheels gears with the dodos running inside, causing the gears to turn and power the crushers. One of them in particular had something else trapped and running inside of it, the Hatters legs, forcefully running alongside the other dodo's as if they were never detached from the madman! In the center of the area building was something akin to a metal crows nest surrounded by a chain link fence, a huge control panel with different buttons, levers, and switches lining all around it. Standing inside of the control room was a very unusual and very familiar person who was very very horrific to see now in the flesh!

The March Hare!

However there was something different about him, something much much different indeed. Instead of a child sized giggling mad March Hare in formal wear, now stood a man sized creature half made from metal parts! The Hares right eye was missing and had a metal replacement with said eye being covered by his monocle, his left arm gone and replaced by a large sword that rotated around like a drill bit, his spinal column now made of metal gears protruding from his back, two nails driven through the top of his long ears, a metal plate nailed into his head where his blond hair stood out, and long mechanical legs which gave him extra height!

Upon seeing the malformed March Hare, Allen froze in place while walking backwards in fear until he fell on his butt continuingly starting at his mechanicalized friend! His eyes dilated as he stated in horror, "N-N-No! No I-I-It can't be! This can't be real!"

The Hare saw Allen and looming down at him condensentingly he replied, "Oh believe it Allen, it's very much real, the realiest fucking bleeding deal!", the Hare stroked his chin as he continued with his conviction and asked, "I always did wonder why you'd ask such questions boy. You never believed in anything, not even if the damn truth was screaming right in front of your face! That's why all this has happened in the first place, you could never open your eyes to what's around you and see what wrongs you've done! Well now your mistakes have overflowed and spilled over to the point of no return, ya wee Jessie! And now you'll suffer for the wrongs you've committed as they come to bite ya in your ass!", he shouted while slamming his paws on the console and pushing his body out of the control area. "So don't even think about trying to stop us unless, you and your little posse of Japanese fish mongers wants to have a swift end on your little excursion!"

Bakugou, of all people, was highly disterbed by this site and exclaimed, "Shit, What the hell happened to him?! I know he was loony before and weird looking before, but this is a whole freaking new level! Oi crazy pants, how do we-.", Bakugou call out Allen for aid, but when he turned around he was shocked to see him sitting on the ground fetal position and rocking back and forth while muttering to himself with a frightened expression.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.", Allen repeated to himself in a mantra.

The other teens were also visibly disturped at seeing Allen like this and began to internally panic knowing their guid and trump card was possible out of commission due to...whatever was making him breakdown.

Eventually Mina was the first one to approach him and squatting down to his level she asked nervously, "A-Allen-san, p-please snap out of i-it."

"Oi crazy pants, snap out of it!", Bakugou snapped at him not wanting to waste time!

" _It's not real. It can't be real_. Your not real! **You can't be the March Hare I know!** ", Allen suddenly shot to his feet and shouted at the March Hare with an accusing finger!

The Hare giggles to himself while replying seriously, "I'm very real Allen, just like you, just like him, just like everyone and everything down here! And the more you deny it, the harder it will be to accept.", the Hare said in an ominous tone. "And I certainly know ya do, ya twat! Cause it'll make progress a lot easier for us, Wah hehehehehehehe!", the Hare laughed with glee while pounding the control panel.

Allen sunk to his knees at hearing the Hares explanation and gripped at the steel floor hunched over in shaking like a leaf.

Tsyu went down next to Allen and pleaded with him, "Allen please you can't have a break down here of all places. You have to get up and help us. You're our only hope to save this place, the Hatter, and everyone!"

"Then you might want to look for another hope.", Allen whispered softly while not looking up.

This one little statement immediately made everyone freeze in place; their fearless, dauntless, and insane guide has now just completely given up on them and their quest to save this crazy place, along with everyone else down here?! What were they to do now; give up and join him, press on without him and hope they didn't die, drag him along the rest of the way and hope he snaps out of his breakdown? What!? The group was silent and stuck in perplexed conflict until a new voice spoke out to Allen.

"Hey, Kingsley's.", came Bakugou's oddly calm voice, which actually got Allen's attention. "Didn't you say you we're gonna stop the Red Queen once and for all, right? Or was all that just talk? You said you we're gonna pile drive your way to her castle and nothing in this mad world is gonna stop you, right?!", Bakugou asked the teen as he looked back at him with a perplexed expression. "Then what the fuck is stopping you now, huh!? Sure your friend is a mad mechanical monster now, but are you gonna let that completely stop all the progress we've made with you?", Allen said nothing as Bakugou continued to rant. "The mad Hares right about one thing though. You gotta look at and accept the truth in front of you, otherwise you'll never be able to accept it or change from it. And right now your 'friend' is no more, just another obstacle trying to impede you. So are you gonna break down on the floor and give up, or are you going to stand and fight till the end of it all!", Bakugou yelled his question into Allen's face while throwing his hand out in front to help him up!

Allen looked between Bakugou and his hand with tears collecting his eyes, eventually he grabbed the blond teens hand. He slowly stood back up rubbing his nose and eyes, and after calming himself he replied, "Katsuki, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but…...thank you."

The rest of the group looked around at Katsuki with a surprised expression. Sure he had done some pretty surprising things in the past, in terms of combat and personality, but doing something surprising on the emotional or insightful level was something rare to see. Especially after being threatened with death not too long ago.

"Wow Bakugou, I never took you for being an inspiration speaker type?", Ojiro stated genuinely.

Bakugou immediately snapped at the tailed teen and shouted, "Huh?! You think I can't be inspirational!? You gotta problem or something you-.", before he could continue on his angry rant, a pair of gloved fingers grabbed Bakugou's lips and held them closed firmly.

Bakugou looked over and saw Allen with a deadpan expression on his face. He sighed and spoke nicely, "Katskui… _don't_ ruin the moment, please.", when Bakugou visibly calmed down he let go of his lips and putting back on his normal determined and charming expression he looked to the Hare and demanded, "Now then March, why don't you be a good little bunny and nicely hand over the Hatters legs or _else._ "

"Or else? Or else what ya tiny, pathic, bleeding, bom scotched jessie?!", the Hare insulted him angrily.

"Really?", the whole entire group asked the Hare in rhetorical unison.

The Hare ground his teeth together at their response and he exclaimed, "It doesn't matter now, your dogged persistence will be rewarded with paaaain! I told you lot to cease and desist, and my warning goes unheeded. So, without regret, your about to feel like a lobster whos been tossed into the boiling pot!"

The Hare then grabbed, cranked, and pulled a few handles with his good arm and the gears began to move faster! Causing the dodos and the Hatter's legs to run faster! Causing the crushers to move faster and hit harder! The teens looked around as their situation just seemed much more bleak with the machines moving faster, the legs at the Hares mercy and running right next to his perch, the Hare himself at the controls, and god knows whatever was guarding the way to the control panel and legs!

Upon seeing the machines move faster,Kirishima turned to Allen and asked,"How are we gonna get the legs now?"

Allen brushes off his trousers and replies, "Simple, we move through the machines and conveyor belts until we reach the control roost."

"And get turned to paste by the compactors?! NO THANK YOU!", Sero exclaims!

"I don't suppose _any_ of you have _one_ good idea?", Allen asked the rest of the group.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Mina's head and she explained, "Bakugou flies over to the control panel, betas up the March Hare, and snaggs the legs."

"I'm down for that!", Bakugou agreed while punching his fist into an explosion.

"I'm not.", Allen suddenly interjected.

Everyone looked at the madman wondering why he wouldn't agree to such a simple plane. Bakugou was more then down for an ass kicking, and had the power to get their, pulse it would save tons of time and manually labor.

Allen then showed what he meant, by taking a rotten piece of scrap metal and throwing it like a disc at the control panel. Before the metal could hit, a large flamethrower descended from the ceiling and toured the metal with such heat that nothing but ash and sparks remained!

"WHAT THE HE-!", Bakugou went to yell in surprise until Allen cut him off in an 'I told you so' voice.

"Yep, that's the problem. Hatter had precautions in case one of his ' _creations'_ would go rogue while he was working in the control panels and attack him.", Allen explains.

Tsyu sighs and asks, "So no other way around it, ribbit. We just gotta go through the death trap."

Allen nods and says, "I'm afraid so. But look at it this way.", he suddenly said with a perky tone that got everyone's attention. "On the other end is a grand prize.", he says gleefully.

"I'm already disappointed by this 'prize', ppfff.", Sato exclaims while giving off a short raspberry.

The heroes then moved around the chain link fence encased walkway until they found a large enough hole to take a detour through. Lucky for them the hole was right above one of the conveyor belts. From there the teens jumped down and moved along the broken belt to the first set of compactors. There was only one, but it's movements were quick and precise that it shot a twinge of fear and worry into the group. For a while they just stood their and pondered how they would cross without getting killed, until one person voiced their concerns to Allen, who seemed to be oblivious to this predicament.

"How do we get through this thing without getting killed?", Tsyu asked aloud?

"Well I don't know about you, but I however, have my own way.", Allen stated as he dashed forward in a loud of moths safely to the other side.

"Allen Wait!", Mina shouted, causing Allen to stop in place before he moved on. "You not gonna leave us here?!", she stressed in fear!

Allen made a surprised and insulted expression as he stated, "Goodness no. I'm going over to that far off area to pull the switch that controls these crushers. So you all just say right there and look pretty."

"Your not gonna help us get through these machines? But I thought you were gonna help us as we traveled around this world, what happened to that?", Sero stressed in worry.

Allen raised a skeptical eyebrow as he replied, "I'm you guide, not your nanny. I can't always be there to hold your hand through every little ordeal. Besides, if you really want to cross over then figure out your own way. I can open the door for all of you, but you'll have to walk through in your own footsteps."

With that, Allen turned around, his image flashing in and out as the crushers slammed against one another, and continued forward along the conveyor belt until he disappeared from sight of the group. Once gone, the rest of the teens stood or sat around feeling defeated and a bit betrayed as they waited for Allen to turn the crusher off.

"Now what? We wait here for Allen to save our butts?", Sato asked the group.

Bakugou, who was unusually quiet at the time, voiced his mind as he exclaimed in a half shout, "Hell no! I'm not sitting around here to be rescued like some damsel in distress! We're hero's god dammit! So I'm gonna start acting like one!"

From Bakugou's mini speech was when a light bulb flickered on in all the teens heads, as they had forgotten the most basic thing about themselves.

"Bakugou's right, we are heroes, so why aren't we acting like it?", Kirishima voiced put in agreeance.

On that question is when Tsyu bluntness came to boot, as she stared in a serious manner, "Because we're in an alternate reality we're insanity is sanity, thrusted into a dire, save the world, situation in which we have little hope of actually surviving and seeing our loved ones again, in a world we don't know what's good to eat what might eat us, what's on object and what's alive, alongside the fact that a whole bunch of other people are down here with us and have an even smaller chance of survival or escape since they don't have a guide. Yeah I think it's safe to say we're kinda entitled to being reduced to a time of damsels in distress."

"Well no more! I'm gonna get to the end of this nightmare factory before Crazy Pants, and turn that rabbit in hasenpfeffer!", Bakugou exclaimed while letting off sparks in his hands!

Everyone else cheered along with him while raising their fists into the air! Before anyone could react, Bakugou let off some powerful explosions from his hands and catapulted himself up and over the crushers. He was soon followed by Sero, who grappled over the machines with his tape. Ojiro, who climbed along chain link side guards on each side of the crushers, with his limberness and tail, and climbed to the top to jumped over with ease. He was soon followed by Tsuyu who did the same exact thing. Then finally Kirishima who got into a runner's stance and when the time was right, he bolted forward screaming like a banshee! The moment the crushers opened he ran through halfway and then made a mad jump across the other half!

Everyone gasped at seeing this and could react fast enough to stop him! Though the red haired teen beat the odds and just made it through as the crushers slammed back together! Kirishima face planted/slid across the ground into safety and after a pain filled moment he rolled onto his back while breathing heavily. He then raised his fist into the air and said breathlessly, "Now that...was so...manly."

"That was so fuking stupid, I think I lost a few brain cells.", Bakugou corrected. "Never fucking do that again Shitty hair.", Kirishima nodded in reply.

As Sero and Ojiro helped Kirishima back to his feet, Bakugou stood facing the crushers waiting impatiently for the others to find a way to cross, though they made no signs of movement or even attempts. On the other side stood Mina and Sato trying to figure a way to cross without becoming pancakes, and not in the delicious way. Mina raked through her brain and ruffled her hair trying to figure out an answer for this, until something finally clicked in her head.

She looked towards Bakugou's scowling face and shouted, "Bakugou, throw me a few of your grenades!"

Bakugou obliged to her demands, but not before clicking his tongue aggravatedly, and unclipped three of grenades on his belt. He waited for the right moment and threw the items across the gap as the crushers opened. Mina caught all three grenades in a fumbling mess and once she had them, she opened them and dumped out Bakugou's sweat in them.

Bakugou tensed up and shouted, "Oi Pinky! The fuck are you doing to my shit!"

Mina waved her hand dismissively at him as she said, "Gimme a sec, I have a plane."

Bakugou growled at her reply angrily but let her continue. After dumping out the previous context, Mina filled them back up with her own acid. She closed them back up and pulled the pin on the first one. She waited by the crusher until it opens, and just when it was about to close she threw it in between the crushers and the grenade exploded! The crushers halted closed for a moment leaving the teens grabbing at the suspense of what happened or what will happen. Then they started right back up again, but this time the crushed had a very large man sized hole in the center of it that could be seen as they opened.

Mina jumped for joy as she cheered at her achievement and intelligence! Sato joined in with her raising his fist in the air joyfully, even Kirishima and Sero joined in on the cheering. Even Bakugou gave off an impressed smirk at her new finding. So these things were hard but still broke like anything else, eh? Well that worked great for the teens now. Bakugou looked down at his belt and saw he still had plenty of grenades to spare. They could probably get through this whole place just doing this one task.

After she was done cheering for herself, Mina then repeated the same process twice, but this time used one at the far end near Bakugou and the last one near her. After doing this she created a huge gap big enough for her and Sato to cross through safely, even if it was a bit cramped. So the two teens slowly walked through the gap to the other end while nearly having a heart attack every time the crushers looked like they would smash together. Eventually Mina and Sato made it across unscathed and immediately fell to the ground from the stress and adrenaline running through them!

"I hope * **huff** * we never * **huff** * have to * **huff** * do that again!", Sato heaved out like an exhausted dog!

"Yeah * **huff** * me too.", Mina agreed.

"Well then strap in because it looks like you'll have to do that several more times if Allen doesn't shut them all down first.", Bakugou commented while looking out over the dozens of crushers.

Mina and Sato groaned and cried at this thought, and Mina immediately clung to Bakugou while begging him in sobs, "Please just fly me over with you!"

"Fuck no! And stop dripping you body fluids all over my outfit!", Bakugou shouted while trying to peel her away.

"Come on you guys, let's get going. The sooner we get out of this place, the better.", Sero said while waving everyone on with three of his arms.

After Bakugou pulled Mina off him, he took charge as the leader and powered through the winding empty conveyor belt, until he abruptly stopped causing everyone else to stop and wonder. Everyone tried to look past Bakugou's direction and saw none other than Allen skipping along merrily to another crusher.

Only this time the teens could clearly hear that there were two sets of them! Allen hummed contently to himself as he skipped closer and closer to the crushers, and once he was close enough he dashed through as a cloud of moths at the moment it opened, reformed on the other end, one and then repeated the same thing with the second. Then he disappeared from sight yet again.

Bakugou ground his teeth in frustration and shouted, "Don't think you can one up me, crazy pants!", and ran after him!

"Baku-chan, this isn't a race! This is-oh forget it.", Tsuyu tried to stop him, but immediately gave up.

Like last time, Bakugou blasted himself over both crushers and ran off to find and pass up Allen.

"Is he insane?! He's treating this like a competition! Plus he ditched us!", Mina yelled!

"I'm pretty sure were all going a little cuckoo down here.", Ojiro cometed.

After a collective sigh, Mina looked on at the twin crushers and letting out an aggravated breath she stressed, "How are we gonna cross now? Without Bakugou's bombs Sato, Kirishima, and me are stuck here!"

Just then Mina was scooped up by Ojiro's tail and before she could ask what he was doing, the tailed teen shouted, "HEADS UP!"

Mina was then thrust through the air, screaming as she ascended! She sailed right over the first crusher and was on a collision course with the second! Mina winched as she looked on at her quick and impending doomed, but before she did, she was grabbed around her waist by something long, pink, and slimy. She shot her head up and saw it was Tsuyu's tongue, while the frog girl hung from the ceiling.

Tsuyu then threw Mina across the second cusher and the pink girl now had to think fast in order to avoid dying from falling too high. Just then she caught sight of Sero also clinging from the ceiling, the tape teen then shot a strand around her waist and slowed down her fall long enough for her to go into a rolling stop. Mina picked herself off the ground and on shaky legs she managed stabilized herself and shake off her nerves. She then ripped the tape off from around her waist and contemplated what just happened and even if it did just happen?

However she was drawn from her though as she heard another voice scream with dread coming from behind her! She turned around and saw Sato laying on the metal floor breathing like he got winded bad, and with tape around his ankle. Mina could only guess Sero nearly messed up his mark.

Just as she moved to Sato to help him back up, she heard another scream come in and from over the crusher and saw small flashes of Kirishima's image between each **SLAM** before he flew over the second crusher and landed hard! Lucky the red teen was already in full hardened mode so it didn't faze him as he picked himself off the ground. After helping her two friends off the ground and shook the nerves out of their legs, they were soon joined by the rest of the group that flung them over the crushers.

Mina turned to her other friends and shouted, "You know, you could've done that before, and giving us a heads up next time would be nice!"

"Sorry Mina-chan.", Tsuyu apologized.

"Yeah sorry, but we have to catch up to Bakugou and Allen before...well...who knows what those two will get themselves into.", Sero apologized while rubbing the back of his helm.

"Explosive Short Fused Temperament Issues and Bipolar Erratic Psychopathic Spathaphile. Just the sound of it feels like a disaster waiting to go off.", Sato commented.

"Sounds like the start of a bad comedy routine.'', Kirishima committed.

At this, everyone looked at the red haired teen like he lost his mind. Kirishima looked back at all of them and asked, "What? It does, doesn't it. If it were less violent and death."

"How about we stop talking about what could happen and find them before-", Tsuyu began to say until two very distinct yells echoed off the metal walls from beyond the conveyor belt!

"Doesn't that sound like Allen and Bakugou's yells?", Sato asked?

A few more screams and grunts echoed off the walls.

"They could be in danger, come on!", Kirishima exclaimed while waving along the group!

The group ran through a cascading hallway through rooms lined with scrap and trash. They stopped at the edge of the hallway that came to an immediate drop off with several platforms like stairs leading up. The teens quickly climbed the stairs upon hearing the struggling and screaming sounds grow even louder! Once at the top they saw a square dead end area with a large rotted hole in the wall.

They jumped through the hole and were surprised by what they saw! A room with metal walls and floors except for one wall that was nothing but chain link fence, a giant teapot with a lever built into it, and Bakugou and Allen enraptured in some kind of slime! It looked alive as it squirmed around their bodies while constituting them like snakes!

They must've been pretty strong since not Allen nor Bakugou could break free of their grip! Bakugou's hands were pinned at his sides preventing him from using his quirk, and Allen has the Vorpal Blade in hand but could move his arms to strike! All while several others began condensing at their feet ready to attack them from all sides!

"URG! Unhand me you slimy, mindless, creature!", Allen yelled out!

"ARRHHG! GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN BLAST YOU!", Bakugou screamed at the creature!

The hero's immediately rushed into the fray to save their friends! Mina threw huge globes of acid at the slim creatures wrapped around Allen and Bakugou, and immediately the creatures squealed like pigs and jump off their prey! Once freed, Bakugou blasted the creature holding him to a black smear, and Allen chopped his into more pieces than a puzzle!

Tsyu and Sero then used their ranged advantage to grab the rest of the creatures and launch them to Ojiro, Sato, and Kirishima where the three teens smash and pulverized them to stains! Once the creatures were dead the teens took a moment to catch their breath.

"Phew! That's the last of them...I hope.", Sero prayed.

"You guys okay?", Mina asked the two teen with deep black line running around their clothes.

Allen tried his best to brush himself off and replied out of breath, "A bit slimy, shaken up, and surprised, but alive."

"UCK! What the hell were these fuckers?!", Bakugou complained while trying to shake off the black gunk clinging to his body!

Ojiro tapped his chin while saying, "They kinda looked like Ruins, but without all the creepy baby doll parts."

Allen sighed a breath and explained to the creatures to the others. "On that, Mashiro, you'd be correct. These _things_ are called Slithering Ruins. Their like normal Ruines, only in their purest form, with a distinct lack of doll or mechanical parts. In this form they are much tougher and malleable, but lack speed and power when they have no body parts to move along with."

"They sure are creepy.", Mina shivered in discomfort.

Once Allen was moderately satisfied with his cleanliness he turned to the group and said, "Thank you all for saving us, I was just about to pull the lever to stop the first ⅓ of the crushers when one sprang out of nowhere and started to coil around me. That's when Katskui came to help me, and he too was enraptured by one. And before we knew it we had been surrounded."

"No problem Liddle-san, it's what we do.", Kirishima gave him a thumbs up and toothy smile!  
Allen places a hand on Sato's chest and says, "Please, just call me Allen. Now then, let's shut this place down presently or at least part of it."

Allen then walked up to the lever and gripping the lock break he grunted hard while pulling it the other way! Suddenly a notable difference occurred in the area, as Allen said, about a third of the facilities machines all shut down. Each one slowly coming to a complete halt with a satisfying hissing sound from the pressure being released.

Suddenly at the control center crows nest the Hare was really starting to loose it as he saw his machines go down!

"Haha! That's it, I can feel it surging! FASTER my fine feathered friends, don't stop now!", March shouted at the legs and dodos to run even faster!

The legs and birds obeyed their commands and began to runner even faster than before! Starting to even create sparks in the process. As they ran faster, so too did the crushers crash into one another at a faster interval! Back with the hero's, they all began to moan and complain and fall to their knees in defeat at the spectacular,

"Oh great! Now the machines are going even faster than before!", Sato complained!

"I never said this was going to be easy.", Allen stated with slight distance at their situation.

"Point taken, but what now?", Kirishima asked.

"We go to the next lever to shut down another ⅓ of the crushers, lucky I know a shortcut through the crushers we just shut down.", Allen explained like it was the simplest thing ever.

The teen collectively sighed, not wanting to push the question any father, and followed Allen through the next part of the factory. Eventually they came to another set of crushers lined up in a row of four with gaps in between every other. Then at the far end of the tack was an opening that looked like a furnace and a platform that veered off to the left. Beyond that no one could see what was waiting for them in their.

The teen then had to think fast and hard as they tried to catch up with Allen, who merely walked through the crushers with ease as a deforming and reforming cloud of moths. Like the last time, everyone who was able to vault themselves over the crushers did so. And Those who couldn't were thrown by the others. Though this time they had to be extra careful as their now were gaps and so little room to move and stop. Though after much brainstorming, planning, watching Allen glide jump across the gaps and crushers, and bloody screaming all the teen managed to make it safely to the other end.

After another quick breather the hero quickly caught up with Allen who seems to be patiently waiting for them, with his back turned. Though upon closer inspection, they could see Allen was observing the large room ahead of them. In it were about four crushers all crashing at the same interval creating small dust clouds. Only this time they crashed against the ground vertically. Air vent like tubes streaming from the other sides of the ceiling, and draped across the wall, and finally laid on the floor where they blew out high air pressure. Occasionally they would shoot crushed metal cubs and other shapes from them right under the crushers, which then would crush them flat or into another shape. Then immediately suck up by another tube.

"What's that room ahead?", Ojiro asked Allen while pointing to the room.

"The supplier room, scrap gets crushed to an even finer degree and then shipped off to the smelter or dump. Also its a trap.", Allen explained.

"How could you tell?", Sero asked.

Allen pointed out into the room at several objects and explained, "See those teapot statues sitting on those ledges over yonder, and those broken teapots under them, and the large black stains on the ground. Anything look familiar?"

"Eyepots, Madcups, and more Ruins. Greaaaaaat!", Ojiro heaved out exasperated.

"No other choice?", Mina asked Allen.

"No other choice.", Allen confirmed.

"Well then, lets get those fuckers!", Bakugou shouted while running headlong into the room, a trail of sparks behind in his wake.

Seeing no other option, and certainly not wanting to save Bakugou again, the rest of the heros ran in close behind him and engaged the enemies. Just as they entered the whole place exploded to life with the enemies coming to life or out of their hiding holes! The black stains bubbled and rose from the ground becoming Insidious Ruins and Slithering Ruins, Madcups left from their teapot homes brandishing their utensil weapons, and the Eyepots came to life looking around with their single red eyes finding something to kill!

Bakugou exploded into action and immediately began blasting the Insidious Ruins left and right before going after an Eyepot, Sato and Kirishima went after the Madcups, while Sero Tsuyu and Ojiro went after the other Madcups and Slitering Ruins, and finally Allen who seemed to be taking on a bit of all enemies. Three Eyepots, four mad cups, and two ruins one insidious and one slithering.

Allen dashed past the Eyepots and Madcups right to the Ruins, where he took out the Vorpal Blade and began to hack and slash the Insidious Ruin into pieces. Though while he was distracted the Slithering Ruin took a chance to pounce on the teen. But Allen learned from the first time and immediately dashed around in a cloud of moths!

The moths reformed and Allen was seen holding the Pepper Grinder with a tight grip! He turned the handle and unloaded on the Slithering Ruin until it was goo. He then quickly turned around and facing the approaching Madcups he cranked the handle until the Grinder was out of ammo and most of their amor was shattered. Allen then rushed in as a swarm of moths and once he was close enough he began to hack and slash the Madcaps one at a time until they fell apart into pieces.

When one, with no legs, tried to crawl away to safety Allen quickly crushed its head under his boot while staring at the three Eyepots and one slithering Ruin that decided to join in. Allen then took out the Teapot Cannon and held the charge down till its precipice and fired off a huge glob of scalding hot tea! The tea mostly hit the Eyepots armored body, but just managed to make them flinch long enough for Allen the fire the Pepper Grinder at the closest one and fire at it till it malfunctioned and stood still with its weak eye exposed!

Allen mad a lung for the Eyepot, Vorpal Blade in hand, but was quickly and precisely swatted away by another that blindsided him! Allen rolled across the ground and just barely rolled out of the way when another tried to stab him on the floor! Allen continued to roll away as another Eyepot soon joined in and Allen practically turned into a human rolling pin from all the rolling he was doing! Allen eventually gained enough speed and distance for him to jump into a backflip, whip out a Time Bomb, and immediately set it off once the Eyepots got close enough!

Allen lanes in a super hero pose and stands up brandishing his Vorpal Blade sinisterly! The Eyepots sake off the explosion and glare at Allen with hate filled eyes!

"Shall we dance boys?", Allen asked cheekily.

In reply the Eyepots sprung up into the air with their sharp mechanical legs and tried to slam them down on Allen! But Allen was fast and nimble, as he easily dodged the attack by sliding to the side. He then sprang forward and began to sliced up the eye of the nearest Eyepot until it popped out and the rest fell to pieces! The other two retaliated by shooting out scoulding tea from their spouts, but Allen reflected back the attacks with the Looking Glass. One Eye pot took a direct hit and was stunned while the other douged at the last minute! The one that elevated its own attacks charged at Allen bouncing on a single leg while using the other two to strike at him! Allen fought back with the grace and skill of a master swordsman, blocking every strike that threatened to land on him!

As Allen was distracted, the stunned Eyepot regained focused and saw the ongoing fight, it then hook itself into the ground and began boiling the tea inside itself. Once it was done the Eyepot spat out the tea like a high pressure fire hose and began to turn its body 360 degrees around! The Eyepot fighting Allen jumped out of the way and cling to the walls, while Allen just managed to black the on coming stream of hot liquid with the Looking Glass.

The swirling continued until the Eyepot stopped spinning and began to spit out a single stream of tea directly at Allen. Knowing he couldn't use the Looking Glass block a consistent attack, he changed to his Parasol and shielded himself from the blast! Soon the other Eyepot clinging to the wall jumped down and also began shooting a single stream of tea at the teen! The Eyepots started to walk closer to Allen while he kept moving away until his back hit the wall! The Eyepots closed in and Allen stressed though his head for a solution! Then an idea hit him, he took out the looking glass and pointing the reflective side at himself, he created a perfect copy of his likeness.

Except for the reflective surface and lack of color.

The copy then ran from out of the Parosels protection and immediately got the Eyepots attention drawing them away from Allen. The Eyepots streams eventually hit the fake Allen and he shattered into glass fragments! The Eyepots looked back to where Allen was trying to defend himself, but saw nothing. Then they looked up and saw Allen gliding along the ceiling using both his whirlwind parachute and Parasol like Mary Popins. He then closed the Parasol and putting the tip under his boots like a pogo stick he came down on the lid of the nearest Eyepot!

The Eyepot jumped around wildly like a bucking bronco trying to shake Allen off, while Allen held on tight with his foot anchored under the lid and the Pepper Grinder in his hands! As the Eyepot moved around he used this to shoot all remaining enemies they came close too, and if they tried to attack the the Eyepot would slash them apart! However, while he was doing this rodeo act he could feel a familiar sensation in his pocket. Someone was trying to contact him on the Looking Glass.

"What the-?", Allen questioned while taking out the mirror and saw Izuku's sweaty, panicked, and stressed face show up. "Izuku, is that you?"

"Hi Allen. WHAA!", Izuku cries out in terror as the connection got fuzzy!

"IZUKU! What's wrong?!", Allen called out while trying to keep his balance.

"Ha Ha, nothing, nothing is wrong. Did I catch you at a bad time?", Izuku obviously lies while trying to put on a smile.

"Nope! No bad times here.", Allen lies while putting on a forced smile and without looking, takes out the Teapot Cannon and shoots a Slithering Ruinthat tried to surprise attack him from the side. "Why?", he questioned nervously?

The mirror fizzed a bit and the scenery behind Izuku shifted around dramatically. "There's this new kind of Ruin and none of us can destroy it no matter what we try.", Izuku's face finally appears and explains the situation.

"What does it look like, what is its attacks like, what does it do!?", Allen ranted off questions while doing a mid air backflip on the Eyepot as the other tried to blast him with a pulsing tea!

"It's like a normal Ruin, AH! But it flies and shields it's weak spot, GAH!", Izuku yelled as he seemed to be dodging something.

Allen knew a Ruin of that description and said in a low tone, "Drifting Ruin, Izuku listen to me carefully! Drifters are not like any other Ruins we've fought before, there's a specific way you have to kill them! You either have to wait for the right time when they open their hands to shoot a projectile, or reflect their projectiles back at them!", he explained while blasting another Slithering Ruin with the Cannon.

"UGH! How!?", Izuku stressed in question while sounding something above his head!

Allen barely managed to keep his balance as he lost his foot hold and the Eyepot went crazy again. "The Parasol, use your Paroles! Wait for just the right time, then spin the parasol and send the projectile right back. Once it's stunted, go insane on it!", Allen exclaimed!

Izuku then gave him a heroic smile and said, "I will, and thanks!"

The call ended and Allen's reflection returned, while just in the nick of time too as the Eyepot finally shook Allen off while he air jumped and glided down. Allen then took out his Parasol and used the sharp end to poke the Eyepots eye! The machine was stunned just long enough for him to slash it to boys with the Vorpal Blade.

Though it wasn't over as the last Eyepot snuck up behind Allen and tackled him to the ground! While holding him under its body, the Eyepot used its sharp limbs to try and slice and impale Allen! Allen tried his best to block the barrage of attacks with the Vorpal Blade and Looking Glass, but even with that alongside the fact he was pinned to the ground, he was still sliced and squired in many places already!

The Eyepot managed to knock both items out of Allen hands and pin his shoulder down with one leg, and ready to do the finishing blow with the other! Allen closed his eyes and fearfully waited for his impending end. But it never came. Allen opened his eyes and saw that the Eyepots leg was being retained by a long pink tongue connected to Tsyu, the spout being held back by a strand of tape being held back by Sero, and another tape strand around its body being held back Kirishima and Sato!

Suddenly Mina came out of nowhere and throw a glob of acid right into the Eyepots eye, causing it to stall in place. Then Ojiro came into the scene and chopped the leg pinning down Allen's shoulder before high jump kicking it with his tail. Tsyu, Sero, Kirishima, and Sato all yanked as hard as the could and yanked the Eyepot into the air and onto the ground with a loud CLASH! Finally Bakugou descended down from the air and let off a huge explosion into the Eyepots shocked eye causing it to erupt into tiny pieces!

Allen stated on the ground breathing heavily sweating bullets! After a minute Bakugou was the one to help Allen to his feet, and he even grabbed Allen's arm that haven't been impaled by the Eyepots leg. After he was back on his feet Bakugou took off his glove and told Allen to bite down. Allen did so and Bakugou quickly and carefully pulled out the mechanical leg from his shoulder!

Allen gasped for air after the feed had ended and the well dressed teen took out his magic silk bugs, which went to work on repairing his clothing, and gulped down some Pure Tears. After he was healed and cleaned up, Allen also saw that the other young hero's were also in a state of disarray with their clothing having multiple teers and injured along their body with black slime. Allen then passed the silk bugs to all the other teen and let them mend their clothing as they healed up.

Once everyone was healed and cleaned Mina wipes the sweat from her brown and said, "Phew! Glad that's over."

All the teens nodded to one another and look to Allen to see where they should go next, however the well dressed teen was already leaving the room without the others! The heroes quickly caught up with Allen, who was power walking like no tomorrow, and saw him with his eyes cast down, his back hunched over, his hands behind his back, and a worried expression on his face! The group wondered what could be eating Allen this time, but they soon got their answer as Allen muttered to himself. With each statement he spoke getting louder with anxiety!

"Oh I do so hope Izuku is alright.", stressed while mindless walking throw a pair of crusher while nearly giving everyone a heart attack!

"He looked so worried.", he stressed a bit louder while walking along a rotating platform and making it to the other side with ease.

"I hope he's not injured.", he stressed while biting his gloved finger shrinking down and walking through a small hole in the wall.

"What if he is injured? What if he ran out of Pure Tears?!", Allen began to get more vocal as his expression changed from worry to fear!

Allen then mindlessly walked towards what seems to be an opening in the facility that lead to the outside and the severe drop below! The hero gasped as Allen aimlessly walked directly over the edge and instead of falling off he continued walking forward, as if he was Levitating war walking on the air. However the other teens knew that there was more to this little scene then Allen defying the laws of physics and gravity, there was something they obviously weren't seen.

So they all use their shrinking ability and shrunk down to only 3 inches. When they did, they saw that there was a platform connecting around the outside shell of the facility, even moving one, and one connected to visible platforms. Just barely seen by a purple pulsating silhouettes. The teams then followed Allen around the platforms using their shrinking powers to see the invisible roadways until they came on another opening in the facility at the top side. That's when they saw Allen walking up to a staircase that lead into a chain link fenced cage area where, no doubt, the next lever was located.

Suddenly Allen stopped in his tracks and shouted up into the air while grabbing his face, "WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!"

That's whenBakugou finally blew his fuse with Allen's shenanigans! Trying to keep pace with this guy as he mindlessly walked through trap and other hazards, nearly giving all of them a heart attack or nearly dying! And all he could think about was Izuku!

He then stomped over angerly towards Allen and his worried muttering fit, forcefully turned him around towards his face and shouted, "Oh will you shut the fuck up already about shitty Deku!", Allen stopped muttering and visibly calm down a bit as Bakugou continued. " _Deku this, and Deku that_! Deku. Deku! DEKU! What are you, in love with him or something!?"

Allen said nothing for a while as he looked at the fuming blond like a cat asking its owner for something, but not saying anything or moving. "Who's...Deku?", he asked innocently.

"Izuku.", the rest of the wonder teens answered in unison.

Allen looked back at Bakugou and said childlessly, "That's not a very nice name."

"I dont give a fresh flying shit about what you like and don't like what I give to Deku!", Bakugou yelled in his face while his own turned a crimson red!

All of a sudden Allen's expression and aura immediately changed as a shadow over casted his face, leaving only his eyes visible, and while taking out the Vorpal Blade in a threatening manner!

Bakugou stifled backwards as his anger and color subsided to nothing. He shook his mind back and stated, "Uh. You think I'm scared of your psycho side bluff!"

The shadow on Allen's face shifted off and his aura immediately calmed down, as he replied, "If thats so then why did you just wet yourself?"

Bakugou raised an eyebrow and he looked down at his pants seeing that they were still dry. "Wait. I didn't-.", he began to comment until he felt something graze the back of his head.

Before he could look up his mask fell off his face and into his hands. He saw that his mask had been sliced off with a precise cut, only hitting his mask and leaving his head. Bakugou looked up from his spot and saw Allen's darkened expression and Vorpal Blade with threatening aura at full blast! Though instead of reacting, Allen took and deep breath and putting the Vorpal Blade away while a more neutral aura eminent from him.

"Just say your peace already Katsuki I'm already reaching my limit with you.", Allen stated while rubbing his temples.

Bakugous anger kicked back in, but this time not as hot, and exclaimed angrily, "What I'm getting at is for you to stop treating and thinking of fucking Deku as a baby, cause he's not! He's a hero like all of us and more than capable at handling shit on his own!"

Allen humphed like a stuck up person and puffed out his chest like a proud peacock and stated, "Shows what you know about how and what I think. The difference between you and I, dear Katskui, is the time and experiences we've both had with Izuku differ greatly. That and I'm crazy."

Bakugou rolled his eyes at the last part and replied, "Yeah, I got that like a minute ago and when you tried to stab me in the mouth."

Allen brushes off his shoulders and then set to work remending Bakugou's mask as he said, "Well to be fair, you deserved that. Though enough dilly dally time to shut, another, part of this place down."

After a begrudging agreement from the blonde, the rest of the group followed Allen up the stairs to the chain link caged area. At the top the group immediately noticed the teapot with lever attached into it and very familiar black stains smearing the floor that were already starting to bubble. After a moment over several Slithering Ruins emerged from the goo and started to slink towards them.

"Oh goodie, more Ruins.", Mina said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Bakugou stopped forward with sparks popping in his hands as he exclaimed, "Im game for another beat down!"

Though before he could step closer, Allen's arms shot out and blocked his path. Allen looked at the long teen and said, "No need to get our hands dirty. Allow me."

Allen then took out the Looking Glass turned it's surface towards the monsters and a bright light engulfed them all! When the light dissipated the Ruins were all now standing face to face with exact copies of themselves with reflective bodies. The Slithering Ruins attack their doubles who also attacked them with exact movements.

The Ruins and their doubles continued to fight with one another as Allen simply mozzied on in and pulled the lever down. Immediately about a third of the facilities machines all shut down just like last time. Each one slowly coming to a complete halt with a satisfying hissing sound from the pressure being released.

Back with the Hare, as soon as he saw yet another portion of the facility shut down, he immediately ran over the edge facing the Hatters legs and Dodos, while screaming insanely, "DON'T YOU DARE STOP! Keep running or so help me I'll-I'll-I'll!"

The Legs and birds did as they were commanded and ran even faster than before! Ran so fast in fact that sparks started to spit out from the cogs and gears hitting against one another so quickly! The crushers and conveyor belts moved even faster than before causing the clanging sound to go off in much quicker cadence, and even more sparks kicked up even causing slight light to appear!

"Yesh! Hare sounds like he's going even crazier.", Tsyu comment while looking out over the super fast death trap!

"And the crushers got even faster.", Ojiro observed with anxiety in his voice.

"One more level to go and then the legs.", Bakugou stated in an unusual calm voice.

The rest of the group silently nodded in agreement and walked out of the cage area and back into the facility to the next lever. Just before they completely left the area they were in, Mina turned to Allen to ask him something.

"Hey Allen-kun, are you sure that we shouldn't just kill the Slitering Ruins now that their distracted?", she asked the well dressed teen.

Allen waved it off and replied nonchalantly, "Its fine, by the time they destroy their own reflections, if they can, well be out of their range and long gone. Their created for surprise attacks not speed."

Mina nodded in understanding and the group moved forward. Once they were back in the facility the teens walked along the path of conveyor belts and deactivated crushers until they reach the final set of active ones. The crushers were now moving so fast that they looked like blurred thick line moving back and forth, created sparks that flew all over the place, and slight light flashes that would blind the group every so often!

"This just got a whoooooooole lot harder.", Ojiro commented while rubbing his head.

"Okay I don't think any of us, not even Allen, will be able to get through this time!", Sero stressed!

"Please tell us there's some kind of alternative route to take?", Mina asked pleadingly.

Allen scared around the area for a few silent minutes until his pondering expression turned to joy as his eye fell upon another platform jutting out from the wall that leads to a door on the other end of facility from where they were standing. While said door leads to an encased walkway that leads around the facility, right to an elevator, up a few winding steps, and finally right to the last lever room!

"This is great, ribbit!", Tsyu croaked happily!

"Okay that's great and all, but how the hell do we get over their? I could freakin' make it and maybe Frogie and Soy Sauce, but everyone else, including you Kingsley's, are sitting ducks.", Bakugou stated with masked concern in his voice.

"Like an incomplete picture, there are always pieces of the puzzle to add.", Allen said slyly while taking out the Pepper Grinder.

He then cranked the handle and shot at a clock, glowing red, at the far end gap. He kept a steady fire on the clock causing the arms turned sprotically until they finally overlapped one another as the clock turned green a let out a coo coo noise. In a matter of seconds a long bridge shot out from the opposite side and connected to where the group was standing. Allen smirked pridefully as the one her hero's looked at him with confused and shocked expressions.

"Whipe that stupid fucking grin off your face!", Bakugou growled at Allen through ground teeth while trying to hide his shock and amazement!

Allen simply smiled back at him, with a shit eating grin, and proceeded to move across the bridge while doing ballerina dance moves. Everyone sighed and followed the proud dancing fool to the other end. Once their they follow the path all the way around, up the elevator, and finally climbed the winding steps that seemed to move in all directions. They finally reached their destination and before entering they looked around for anything suspicious.

"No enemies in sight.", Tsyu commented.

"Could be a trap.", Ojiro put forth.

"Nothing is coming up on my Looking Glass. But keep your eyes peeled.", Allen informed the group.

The hero's walked into the room and up to the lever with no enemies popping out of nowhere. After a brief moment of safe acceptance and relief, the hero's moved towards the lever with a relaxed demeanor.

Upon approaching the lever Bakugou looked to Allen and asked, "Last one?"

Allen nodded and confirmed, "Last one."

Allen then grunted as he pulled the very last lever and the teens listened to the sound of the last of the crushers and rotating gears die out to a steaming hiss and creaking hault! The quote was so Deafening that the heroes had to make sure they didn't lose their perception of sound. Though that thought was quickly put to rest as they heard a new sound filled her eardrums from none other than the March Hare.

"NO! STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH NOW! Dowww! Stop your running you blithering iggits!", the Hare shouted at the Legs and dodos as their torturous hamster wheels started to come undone and break apart into pieces.

Eventually all the powered wheels in the facility came to a crashing screaming halt with all of the machines in the facility turned off. Upon seeing that the whole entire factory was now quite, the teens readied themselves for the final part of this quest; defeat the Hare.

"Now it's time to roste the Hare!", Bakugou shouted with zeal while letting off small explosions!

Allen nodded alongsideBakugou and explained, "Indeed Katsuki, but first we have to come out the way we came, then move up several platforms to a-."

 **BOOM!**

Before Allen could continue a loud explosion sounded off next to the group, followed soon after by a loud and long creaking noise that was immediately ended with a large **CRASH**! The teens turned their heads in the direction of the explosion and saw Bakugou standing at one of the walls with his hands raised towards it and a large chunk of said wall that had been blasted clean open with the rest fell over! Luckily the missing wall led straight over a catwalk that lead straight to the control hub where the March Hare was seated!

Allen looked on at the sadistically smiling teen as he reveled in his own handy work. Unable to rebuttal with something he simply continued his previous statement by pointing to the now existing hole and said, "Or we could do that. That's also good."

"Whats up Doc!", Bakugou stated as he stomped through the dust revealing his crazed and excited expression to the Hare!

The Hare hiccuped in surprise but quickly rests led himself before exclaiming, "You think that'll stop us?! The merest trifle. I'll be leaving now, you'll never catch me, don't even try!"

The Hare then pressed a button on the panel and the area he was standing on moved him up on a mobile platform. In moments the Hare disappeared with his crazed laughter echoed in the top opening.

Bakugou growled like a dog and shouted at the escaping animal, "URG! DAMIT! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME SO EASILY!"

Bakugou then propelled himself as fast as his explosions could and was just about to blast himself up the Hare's escape hatch when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground! Bakugou groaned in aggravated pain as he turned over and saw it was Allen holding him back. He was about to yell at him when the tall teen cut him off with a statement that made him stop his assault.

"Katsuki wait!", Allen shouted while still keeping hold of his leg. "I want to hunt down and cook March just as much as you do, but you do know the old saying right?"

Bakugou looked at him with a confused 'I-Don't-Care' expression.

"If you chase two rabbits, they'll both get away. We've got what we've come for, let's take it and leave. Well worry about March another time.", Allen explains and Bakugou begrudgingly accepts this with a click of his tongue.

Allen then let's go of Bakugou's leg and moved over to the panel where he pulls another large lever that Simultaneously opens a chute below where the legs were, and let the legs and Dodos go free. Just then the legs broke out of their restraints and ducked under the wheel and jumped into the chute all by themselves. Everyone looked on at the Hatters self mobile legs with a mix of amazement, and disquest.

"Huh, weird?", Mina commented while trying to hold back the puking expression on her face.

"Welcome to Wonderland dear girl.", Allen welcomed her with a snobbish tone, and then jumped down into the chute without hesitation. Soon followed by the other teens one-by-one.


	18. Chapter 18

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone, I bet you're wondering what my upload schedule for HAIWL is, right? Well for right now it's going to be once every two weeks. If that changes I'll be sure to update you. Until then I hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Smelted, Melted, Cremated.**

 **Last Time**

" _Welcome to Wonderland dear girl.", Allen welcomed her with a snobbish tone, and then jumped down into the chute without hesitation. Soon followed by the other teens one-by-one._

 **Now**

Now we view the team of Izuku as they make their way in teacup shaped minecarts riding along to the Smelting Factory where the Hatters arms were being kept…..for some reason? When the group had walked through the clock face in the Hatters Office they found the same exact mine cart tract they had nearly died on before. That sure brings back some memories.

As they climbed in and rode up and out they quickly saw the tract was no longer attached to the ground and floating in the air over the endless abyss below. Luckily the teens knew better then to look down or rock their seats, which were pretty sturdy for the most part. Soon their eyes were cast upon two very large buildings floating in the air.

Both were made of metal yet shaped differently; the one they were headed to was shaped in an odd half circle and seemed to be heavily reinforced like a fortress, with the sound of clanging metal hitting against one another. A sign hung over it that read ' _Assemblage for Destruction, as required_ '.

The second one was much taller and had a normal rectangular shape with bits of brick made into it. More specifically its huge chimney stacks that towered above it, spewing out huge billowing clouds of sutt and fire. It too had a sign above it that read ' _Smelting and Regulation'_.

It also had a floating minecart track that had teacup minecarts riding towards it. No doubt that they were seeing Allen's group along their mission for the Hatters legs that were also being kept their….for some reason? Allen never does explain these odd phenomena thoroughly, does he?

Once the ride to the inside was over, in a short roller coaster style ride, the teens saw that the interior of the whole building was just like the outside. Metal floor with brick and metal built into the walls, and a brick ceiling that stretched up with an opening at the top. Around the area was a few tv screens with images so fizzy they looked like colors, signs hung on the wall that stated something about working till death, and a strange looking statue with a loudspeaker coming from its open mouth.

"A good worker is a live worker, free to live and work. A bad worker is a dead worker, and vise versa. Don't be a bad worker, bad workers slaves and dead! Payday for good workers has been postponed indefinitely, payday for bad workers is canceled!", came a crazy and maniacal sounding voice from the speakers.

"Well isn't that...encouraging.", Todoroki stated blandly.

"Hey, does that voice sound...familiar to anyone else?", Izuku asked while studying the statues half decayed face.

"Well figure that out later. Right now we gotta find the Hatters arms...wherever they are?", replied Iida.

As the teens walked down the first, and only, hallway they immediately noticed the server shift in temperature as they continued to move inward. In a matter of minutes the group was already starting to profusely sweat in their plaid steampunk styled outfits. Some even going so far as to stick to Todoroki's cold side. As they continued forward they saw more and more piping and other machinery connected to them appear along the wall. Some with normal gauges and one that had temperature readings so ridiculous, the teen wondered why they were still alive! After some more walking with the temperature of the area finally stabilized, they all decided to take a breather.

"WOW! This place feels like how Todoroki looks.", Uraraka jokes to the group.

Everyone stared at Uraraka with unamused expression as she began to sweat nervously at her failed joke, and immediately tried to finger gun her way out of the awkwardness.

"But its not cold and hot at the same time?", Todoroki replied with blissful unawareness.

Now it was everyone's turn to stare at Todoroki with unamused expression while he looked back at them with a confused look, and Uraraka sighed in relief from getting out of that situation.

After a time of blissful silence, Iida piped up and asked, "So which way do we go?"

"Maybe we should ask for directions?", Shoji offered.

Iida looked at the six armed teen with a strange look and asked back, "From who or what?" Just as he asked that the Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to the teen with his iconic grin. "Sorry I ask?", Iida side mouthed.

"You might consider going forward. But you didn't need me to tell you that now did you? I'm a guide after all, not a hand holder, so don't expect any more freebies in the future.", the Cat said in a cynical and annoyed tone.

"Any other ' _useful'_ advice.", Iida asked sarcastically.

The Cat smiled and replied, "Like your candy cane colored friend over their; this place is an extreme of elemental unbalanceness. Bring it back into an even tilt and you'll find what you seek or get burned in the process. But be wary, for vermin crawl all about and he's the one in control.", and with that he disappeared.

"Vague as usual.", Uraraka comment.

"Is it wrong I'm getting numb to that?", Ayoma asked with a far less sparkly style.

"Let's just find out what he meant.", Momo stated while moving the group along.

The group continued to walk down the long hallway with the temperature still gradually increasing! As they walk Izuku saw a strange glittering object in the distance, he pointed it out to his friends who all then power walked to the source of the glittering and saw a very large opening that led out into a giant smelting room, the large entrance way had a platform jutting over it for a full view of the place with literal rivers of molten metal!

Chutes descended from the ceiling that drop out huge chunks of metals that fell into giant melting pots which then were raised up in the air and put into smaller vates that would transport them over a system of ceiling tracks to different spots and then dump them into different parts of the molten river. The molten paste would then travel downstream and out of sight under a fine opening in the far off wall.

"Holy mother of All Might!", Izuku commenter in amazement!

"So cool!", said Uraraka!  
"You mean so hot.", Iida corrected.

"You must be fine with this temperate, right Todoroki-kun?", Izuku asked his friend.

"Actually I'm not.", at that statement everyone's attention was drawn to the two toned teen wonder what he meant. "The heat radiating from this place is so intense I can't even feel my cold half. Its like its being...diluted.", he explained with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Then why the heck did we bring you? How are we even gonna get through here!?", Uraraka vented in uncomfortable heated frustration!

As if some divine was truly listening to her plight, an intervention occurred in the form of a snow cone machine standing right outside of the entrance way. It look really old, with parts missing or bent or rusted off. Though the sign, just barely intact, and the shaved ice inside looked new and clean.

' _Frost Berry ice'_

 _All employees are required to eat their ice before work._

 _$0.75 each._

Read the sign. Everyone knew this was a sign they couldn't ignore, no pun intended. And pushing aside the thought of eating a strange something from an old broken machine, since everything here is a danger. After not leaving any money in the money box next to it, all the teens got a cone full of the Frost Berry ice.

Once they had downed the cones the hero's immediately felt a cold shiver run down their spine. After the relieving feeling had passed they immediately noticed that the temperature in the room was more livable. The hero's immediately knew it had to do with the Frost Berry Ice, no wonder it said all employees must eat their ice before work. No doubt another magic item that increases heat resistance, but for how long the teens didn't want to know. So they decided to head in and find the Hatters arms!

After a short spell of walking, Shoji grabbed everyone's attention by saying, "Uh guys, you might want to see this!"

When the rest of the group walked over to Shoji's spot they were all extremely surprised by what they saw. Sitting out over the rivers of lava, suspense in the air, caged around, in a crow's nest with all different control devices around it was the control hub for the facility. And sitting in said crows nest was a very familiar and hurling sight of a being!

"The Dormouse?", Izuku commented in confusion.

As Izuku stated it was indeed the Dormouse himself, only this time he looked much much different! He still wore his exact outfit from when they met him in the Vale of Tears at the Hares home, but with a few new mechanical parts. The bell atop his head was now drilled into his skull, and a metal strap wrapped around his head and screwed into his jaw. One of his eyes had been replaced by a fake one and the pupil looked off in an odd direction, his back legs were totally missing and replaced by a pair of wheels, and a windup spring in his back that was constantly turning on its own! Whether it was winding up or winding down was unknown. He also seemed to be much more alert and frisky than his previous aloof and slothish demonor. Looking around wildly and cruising the many buttons a lever on the controls as if he was trying to refrain himself from pressing them all!

The Dormouse finally took notice of their presents and addressed the teens. "Your presents here is unwelcome. We have a mission to complete and you all are an intolerable annoyance. Some like it hot, but no one likes it this hot! HAHAHAHA!", the Dormouse called manically!

He then proceeded to push a bunch of buttons and hank on many levels causing the temperature to significantly rise even further! The heros were also starting to feel a little more uncomfortable as things got hotter! The teens looked around and saw that the vents shoot out the metal chunks were spitting them out even faster than before, the heaters were cooking the metal scraps so fast they partially turned to quicksilver the moment they touched down, the molten river was glowing a brighter color, and the depositors were moving even faster to move the molten material around!

"It's like a furnace in here.", Ayoma comme ted while fanning himself.

" _No_ , really?", Uraraka commented back sarcastically.

"Guys stay focused! I remember Allen telling me something about emergency shut down levers this place. If we can find all three and switch them off, well shut this whole place down! Then we just gotta grab the Hatters arms.", Izuku raised his voice at the group!

Shoji rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers and saying, "Of course, that's what Cheshire Cat ment! _Bring it back into an even tilt and you'll find what you seek_."

" _Or get burned in the process. But be wary, for vermin crawl all about and he's the one in control_.", Momo added on.

"So if we don't work fast the Dormouse could turn up the heat even more, and we'll all be cooked alive even with our heat resistance.", Iida drew out the conclusion.  
"Then lets fine those levers and the arms! Ummmm, where do we start?", Uraraka stated boldly before retracting and realizing their predicament.

"Id say with the arms, and their right over their!", Ayoma pointed out into the distance.

As the sparkly hero pointed out their they were, the Hatters Arms hard at work on the assembly line. They were attached to one of the transporter pots delivering molten metal to different parts of the river. After the pot was filled up and transported to the right spot, the arms would then open the port on the underside and let the liquid drain out of it. This process was then repeated over and over.

"Well...that answers that question? So now what, we just go over and grab the arms? What's the plane for that?", Uraraka asked.

Izuku pondered the thought for a moment before being I tripped by Iida who suggested, "I say we have the combined efforts of Uraraka-San and Momo-Chan to get the arms, and then get out of here before we fry."

"Hold on you guys!", Izuku suddenly shouted out, causing the group to halt in place.

Izuku then took out the Looking Glass and held it up to his face. "Lemme check for any surprises if we do."

"But I thought you could only contact someone with Allen's old Looking Glass?", Momo questioned.

"Well no harm in trying.", Izuku shrugs his shoulder while taking a deep breath.

He holds up the mirror and commands it. "Show me what will happen if we try to get the Arms now."

The mirror glass glazed over to a foggy haze and a picture show up, one having Uraraka trying to float over to the Arms that were near their location. Though once she's halfway across a huge gizer of molten metal show up and swallowed her up, followed up by the Dormouse's laughter. Everyone gasped and winced at this sight before the picture changed to Ayoma, who was propelling himself across the gap towards the arms. Just like last time, when he was halfway across a machine gun shot out of the wall and mowed him down! Followed by the Dormouse's laughter. Then another one, this time of Shoji who was swinging across the ceiling with his extended arms. Just like the last time, a pair of buzz saws decencies from nowhere and sliced up his arms causing him to fall into the lava! Again followed by the Dormouse's laughter.

The pictures was just about to show them another scene when Iida grabbed the Mirror and held it to his chest while screaming, "NO NO NO NO NO! TURN IT OFF WE DON'T WANNA SEE ANY MORE!"

Iida dropped the Mirror that spun on the ground until laying flat! After a few minutes of reconstructing themselves Izuku picked back up and pocketed the Mirror, then addresses the others he said, "Okay, the direct path is NOT happening. Guess will have to shut the whole place down."

As he spoke, Momo was observing the area through some binoculars she made a while back and looking away from them she informed Izuku saying, "We can all agree to that Midoryia-san, but have other problems right now. I can't find these 'levers' to shut this facility down, and we can't just wander around this place looking for them."

Izuku sighed and placing a hand to his chin he thought over what he should do. Then he felt something large rest itself on his shoulders, he looked around himself and saw nothing except the feeling of something moving out of his pocket. He looked down and saw the miniature Looking Glass floating out of his pocket and up towards his face in mid air. After a moment a large toothy grin appeared holding the mirror in its teeth. Izuku took the Mirror from his teeth as he quickly realized who's smile this was.

"Thanks, can't believe I forgot about this so soon.", Izuku thanked the mouth with an awkward energy.

The grin said nothing except slowly fade into nothing. After Izuku felt the weight on his shoulder lift off he looked down at the mirror contemplating weather to ask for the way. They already did that once and ended up watching three of them die in horrific ways!

Before he could ask the Mirror, Iida put his hands on Izukus and asked, "Are you sure about this? We don't know what it'll show. There's usually a reason we don't see the future."

Izuku forced a small smile and replied, "Do we have another choice?"

Seeing he was right Idda took his hands away and Izuku looked back at the Mirror. He breathed and asked, "Okay Mirror, what do we do?"

The Looking Glass shrouded Izuku reflection in a glazed haze and another moment later showed an image of the whole group standing in the exact were they were from a third person view. The view they moved along the area like on a camera operated drone and showed a path that lead to the first lever, then it came back to a view of the teens and showed another path that leads to the next level, and finally once more to the teens and showed a path to the last lever. This one was stationed right in the middle of the molten river on a large island made of unmeltable metal.

"Well That's sure makes things easier.", Tokyogami sighed with relief.

"So what's the plane?", Shoji asked the group.

Izuku tapped his chin as he thought through the best course of action, of course followed by his famous muttering spree which sparked concern and an awkward silence in the group.

After a few minutes he finally spoke out normally, saying, "Uraraka-san and Aoyama-kun will go for the first lever. Shoji-san and Tokyogami-kun will get the second one. While me, Iida-kun, Momo-chan, and Todoroki-kun go for last one. And we'll all randve from that point."

Everyone nodded their heads in unison and went off to excite the plane of attack.

Aoyama snapped his finger flamboyantly and in his French tongue He stated, "Ne dis pas plus, Mademoiselle.", he asked Uraraka while extending his open palm. Uraraka looked at him confused and when she grabbed his hand she was whipped into his back! "Un Moyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!", he exclaimed while foreign his naval laser and sailing off towards the lever in the partly That was shown to them. All while Uraraka screamed bloody murder as she was catapulted with him on his back and without warning, gripping to him for dear life!

After they left, Shoji turned to Tokyogami and asked, "Do you wanna sit on my shoulders?"

"If it's easier for you.", The Bird teen shrugged.

Shoji then kneeled down and Tokyogami climbed on his back with his legs wrapped around his neck. With two arms Shoji held Tokyogami's legs and with the other four he created about sixteen other hands that extended out like long rope. He grabbed the rafters on the ceiling and swung his way across the path shown in the looking glass.

After they left, Iida turned to his group and asked, "So how are we gonna get across? Even with enough ground I can't propel myself that distance and Todoroki-san can't use his ice to make a bridge?"

"That's were Momo-chan comes in.", Izuku answered while motioning to the tall girl.

"Way ahead of you Midoriya-san.", Momo stated while dusting off her hands.

Sitting in front of the teens was now a very large red hanglider big enough for all of them with the UA logo on it.

"Whoa, a giant hang glider.", Todoroki said blandly.

After everyone was done admiring Momos handy work, Momo explained the plane, "Well use the heat radiating from the river as lift and Iida-kuns engines as momentum, with Midoriya-sans super strength to boost us into the air with all three of us."

After a moment of everyone thinking about the plane, and with no one having any other suggestions, they all agreed on executing it. The four teens climbed under the tarp and lifted up the surprisingly light structure. Iida sweater a bit a this new knowledge and voiced his concern.

"Are you sure this will hold all of us up?"

"If it's not light then it'll never glide. I could add too much dead weight to our live weight scale.", Momo informed him.

Iida gulped nervously and aggressive to still go along with it. Once the teens we're in position at the far end of the platform they all got into running positions and once told to charge, most of the running power came from Izuku and Iida using their quirks.

Once they reached the edge, Izuku, who was in the middle, launched them off the edge with 15% power! They soared over the edge and caught the heat from the molten river to stay afloat. Right after, Iida's calf engines burst to life giving more lift and momentum to their sails. With the heat and Iida's occasional blasts the teens drifted across the lava river with ease. For a while that is. Until the Dormouse wanted no more of this and slammed the controls at a rapid pace!

The teens didn't notice that they would soon be in more hot water. As they focus on staying a float and not dripping to close to the river or too high to trigger the defense weapons, they never noticed the lava bucket depositor with the Hatters Arms slowly encroaching on the hero's glider. Once it was just ahead of the glider, but not too far to be seen, the arms opened the bottom ready to pour out the molten conext!

All while Izuku couldn't help but feel like something was off as the gilded. He looked around but saw nothing. That's when he heard the conveyor track start making noise directly above them. Like something was being moved along their flight path. That's when the noise suddenly stopped and Izuku felt a hard twing of danger run up his spine!

"HARD LEFT!", he shouted was using all his strength to curve the glider!

The other teens screamed as they were suddenly jolted out of position and nearly sent nose diving into the river! The lava spilled out of the pot and just barely grazed them! They continued to descend further and faster with the heat growing only hotter than before! Izuku kicked his legs with all his Might, but with no traction ment no lift. Iida pushes power though his engines with all he had, but it still wasn't enough. Momo hung on for dear life closing her eyes and trying to resist the urge to scream. Todoroki tried to use his cold half, but still to no avail.

That's when he activated his hot half and shot a powerful stream of fire at the lava! The sheer force from the flame and Iida's engines was just for them the stabilize. And not a moment sooner when they stabilized right above the precipice of the molten river, their feet just barely dangling down enough to skim the surface!

"We're not gonna make it!", Iida cried out!

Izuku looked around as quickly as he could for a way out of this! Iida was already running on empty and any more fire from Todoroki could cause their sail to burn up! That's when he saw a huge piece of scrap metal floating on the surface of the river. Adorned by a wide tooth a grin and familiar pair of amber eyes seemingly pushing the hunk of metal towards the teens.

he's a cool nodded to the eyes and smile which then immediately disappeared and turning to the rest of his friends he exclaimed, "Yes we will!",

Once the metal piece was right next to them is a cool dropped his feet down and ran along it while building up speed and power. Once he got to the end of the metal chunk he jumped off pushing with 15% of One for All! The glider jerked upwards and the teen soured back into the sky at a safe height!

The teens breathed with relief and set back to keep themselves on course. Izuku quickly looked behind himself and shouted, "Who's side are you on?!"

The arms, in silent response, shrugged and closed the lid underneath it.

However this peace was soon cut off by Momo asked, "Does anyone else smell something burning?"

The teens looked around until Iida shouted, "I think it's us!"

Everyone looked over to him and saw that the corner of the glider had been hit by the lava and was now on fire! Everyone started to panic as the fire kept biting away and they weren't there yet! They had to think of something or they would fall again and not fly back up!

That's when an idea hit Izuku! He told everyone to trust him and dive down, they all looked at him like he was crazy but he told them he had an idea! The others looked nervously and skeptically at one another but with little time on their hands they agreed. The teens pointed the nose of the glider down and they fell with great velocity! Just before they hit the lava, Izuku shouted at them to pull up! With their combined efforts the gliders nose went up and they skimmed across the surface of the molten river at top speed!

Their speed continued to lead them up to where they were about to crash right into the side of the metal structure they needed to land at!

The others thought they would slam into the side but were quickly corrected when Izuku's feet slammed into the side, and using One for All in his legs he ran straight up the side of the structure while letting out a war cry! After the longest 20 seconds of their lives, Izuku finally ran his way up the structure at a 90 degree angle and right over the edge to the top, where they continued to fly up another 20ft!

They would have flown backwards from their off centered flight path if not for Iida giving one last push from his engines and sailing them right on top of the platform! They all landed with their in a heaping pile of people, fire, and half burnt hang glider. After they pushed themselves away from the glider, which was now completely on fire, they all fell on the surface of the metal floor breathing heavily from the terrifying experience!

"PHEW! For a second there I thought we weren't going to make it.", Iida said with relief between breaths.

"But at least we made it without getting cooked.", Momo gasped for air.

"I hope the others are okay.", Izuku stated.

"I hope they found those levers.", Todoroki piped up.

Just then, as Izuku stood up to look around, he suddenly called for the others shouting, "Guys look!"

The rest of the teens sat up and looked over to Izuku. When they did, they were surprised to see the Molten river stop flowing and begin to harden in dark brownish, gray black chunks.

Enamored by this sudden shift Momo said, "The lava it's…"

"Cooling.", Iida finishes her thought.

"And it's getting a lot cooler here. I can feel my cold side returning.", Todoroki commented as ice began to appear and encase on his right side.

Before they could continue, the Dormouse's voice sounded off over the loudspeakers.

"I've got the arms you need. Well strictly speaking, the Hatter needs them. Well, it really doesn't matter, I'm going to crush you!", he shouted with wicked zeal.

Suddenly the area around the teens began to get hot all over again. The teens started to sweat and noticed they were sweating just as hard when they first arrived.

"Guys, is it me or did it just get like really hot all over again?!", Izuku asked the group while wiping sweat from his forehead.

Iida ripped off his helmet and shook out the sweat from his hair as he replied, "It's not you, the Dormouse increased the temperature on the one bit of the molten river that's still active. It's so hot now it feels like before."

"I think it feels even worse then before. My suit is starting to crisp up!", Momo agreed as she checked the state of her costume.

"That doesn't matter now, we only have one more lever to pull.", Todoroki interjected while pointing to the last lonely lever sitting in the open.

Izuku did not waste anymore time as he power walked over to the lever ready to pull it and end this whole ordeal. However, just before he could even grab the device, something fell from the ceiling and encased the lever! Izuku jumped out of the way and when the dust cleared, he saw a metal cage blocking off the lever! The cage was just wide enough that you wouldn't be able to stick your arms in and grab the handle.

"What the-?!", Izuku stammered out!

Before He could think maniacal laughter came on the loudspeakers, and the Dormouse's voice rang clear through the whole facility.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy for you? HA! I scoff at the notion. Your bigger fools than even the Hatter! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! If you wanna shut this place down, then you'll have to fight for it. But you can't! Cause you'll die! And I'll make sure of it!", he yelled while pulling switches and pushing buttons widely.

Just then a whole boatload of enemies appear out of nowhere and everywhere; Ruins, Eyepots, and Madcups all came out of crevices, trash, the ceiling, the walls and began charging the hero's with full force!

"That's a lot of enemies!", Todoroki exclaimed while activating his quirks.

"I hope the others get here quick.", Momo commented while making a sword.

Izuku tightened his gloves and activated One for All causing green electricity to flow around his body. He then stood firm and exclaimed, "Don't lose hope guys, remember the UA motto. Go beyond-."

"Pulse Ultra!", the rest finish off the statement in a unified shout and charged head first into the fray of monsters!

The monsters flinched for a moment at their immediate charging, but quickly charged right back at them in a wave of madness! Izuku was the first to attack as he hit the wave of manosters with a 10% Delaware Smash sending dozens of monster to burst into pieces, or sent flying off the edge and into the molten river. He dashed towards and Eyepot and punched it with such force its eye came out on the other side! He jumped on top of Madcups and came down with a shot style to the ground that sent a massive shock wave across the monsters! When one of the Ruins, that managed to survive, tried to blindside him, he grabbed it mid attack and threw it at several MadCups causing them to fall over like a bowling pin!

Momo had already created a shield with her sword and began to chop down and apart ever Ruin and Madcup that got in range! She parried a Slithering Ruin off her shield and used to open to perform a spin attack! She kicked and Eyepot with her heel and james blunt end of her shield into its eye. She then heard the sound of the Insidious Ruins laughter behind her and she spun around and engaged in a heated sword to slim fist fight with three of the monsters.

She slashed high and low, douged left and right, blocked and parried then back flipped. She Took a different position of her sword and a different stance, then charged at the three monsters. She ducked under a wide arm swing from the first in a slide, bashed the face of the second one, and gashed open the third! She turned around and stabbed the second one in the back with her sword and pull it out sideways! Just before she could go after the last one, it shot out its arms like two rubber hoses and kocked both weapons from her hands. Just then, several Madcups and several other Ruins flanked her from the front.

The Insidious Ruin giggled at it victory, only to be quickly silenced as Momo deposited a Bazooka from her boobs. The monsters stood their practically flabbergasted at what happend, which gave Momo able time to aim her weapon at the hord.

"Boo.", she said innocently with a wink.

She then pulled the trigger and moments later the entire area in front of her was nothing but black slime and broken cutlery. She threw away her weapon and pushed aside her ponytail as she smiled at her handy work. She then created a new shield and nail gun, and ran over to Todoroki and Iida who were having trouble with their enemies.

Iida and Todoroki were already at their wits end in their battle since they were both at a severe disadvantage! Iida was already was running on fumes and Todoroki's fire wasn't making things any better. In fact it made things worse as the monsters that survived the blaze tried to encircle the teen and roast him alive! Even Iida was having a hard time catching his breath in the increasing air temperature.

Eventually Izuku and Momo had to join in order to keep them from being over run! The teens worked in tandem with one another destroying all manner of enemies left and right with no mercy! However, every time they destroy one monster more would seem to take their place! Before any of them knew it they were being flanked on all sides by every enemy they'd seen before. Soon they were being circled and separated from one another and unable to keep up with the attack! Pretty soon everyone was feeling the strain with no rest in sight!

"Midoriya!", Todoroki called out to him in panic! "I don't think we can keep this much longer!"

"They just keep coming and coming! Were getting swarmed!", Momo exclaimed!

Izuku quickly looked around them and saw that the entire platform was overrun by the monsters, and Izuku had only one plane in mind!

"Everyone Back to back!", he yelled to the group!

The rest of the heroes broke free from their entrapment and headed to the center of area with Izuku. Just as he said they all stood back to back and readied to defend themselves. Though before they could attack they saw all the enemies stop in their path and simply stare at them unmoing.

"They stopped. Why?", Iida sked with concern.

"Their toying with us, they know were cornered.", Todoroki replied.

"We were so close!", Momo cried in frustration!

That's when a familiar laugh call out over the speaker system and hazed the heros. "Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu! I must say your little display of will was rather endearing and entertaining. But like all things the show must come to an end, and I'm mousing the curtains! Take your final bow you simpletons, your number is finished, the show has ended!", the Dormouse cried as the enemies began to slowly encroach on them.

Seeing no way out of this Izuku gave his final word, "Whatever happens you guys, I'm glad to be by your side."

"Yeah.", Todorki agreed.

"Same here.", Iida agreed.

Momo stayed silent as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying while shaklee holding her sword. The monster drew closer and the hero's huddled around each other for the end.

But then something happened in their favor, and the teen and monsters were caught off guard by an unusual voice that shouted, " **TAKE THIS**!"

The teen looked up and saw none other than Tokyogami's quirk zipping around the enies and smashing them to pieces, throwing them around, and slicing them to shreds!

"Dark Shadow!", they all cried in relief.

"We have arrived!", cried a voice from above!

The teens looked up and saw Tokoygami on Shoji's shoulders as he swung on the ceiling like a monkey.

"Tokyogami-san! Shoji-san!", Momo exclaimed in excitement!

"Am I glad to see you guys!", Iida stressed to them as they landed.

Suddenly another voice called out above, exclaiming, "Behold the power of my amazing TWINKLE!"

Just then a beam of light shot from the sky and destroyed several enemies in one blast! They group looked in the direction of the light and saw Aoyama and Uraraka floating above their heads!

"Aoyama-kun! Uraraka-san!", Izuku cried out in relief!

Uraraka the touched her hands together and they both landed on their feet gracefully next to the others. Now the whole group was back together again.

"Were here to save you guys!", Uraraka cheered while throwing her fist in the air.

Before they could celebrate their reunion and give thanks for the rescue, the Dormouse's angry voice shouted out over the speakers! "Stanuch your revelry! Bring 2, bring 4, bring a hundred, a thousand for all I care! You'll never leave here alive!"

"Well see about that.", Tokoygami stated matter-of-factly.

That's when the teen went on the attack, destroying enemies left and right! IZuku and Momo worked in tandem using their more agile movements in unison to catch the monsters off guard and strike at the right time! Izuku would dash around and stun them with a light punch or kick, followed by Momo who would then slice them up! Izuku would then throw or kick some towards Momo who would slice them apart mid air!

Izuku gave Momo a foot hold and launched her up, and she landed shield first on an Eyepot followed by slicing the heard off several Madcups. Izuku then charged forward and jumping off Momo's shield as a foothold and launched him straight into a group of enemies, like a bowling ball to pins, mowing them all down in seconds.

Aoyama and Tokoygami seems to work well enough as a group by standing back to back and blasting or destroying any enemies that got to close. Whenever an enemy would slip by Darkshadow or too many were swarming Aoyama for him to rest, the two of them would quickly turn around and take out the others end with ease.

Shoji and Iida used their speed and dexterity to their advantage. Even though Iida was nearly depleted of energy he still assisted as Shoji's crowd control. Shoji would grab several enemies and then throw them off the platform and into the molten river. Occasionally he would toss some to Iida for him to kick to smithereens or right off the edge!

Even Uraraka and Todoroki seems to figure a way to utilize their strengths. Uraraka would run around and we've inbetween the monsters and touch as many as she could, then once they were in the air Todoroki would set them on fire until they were ash! At one point Uraraka nearly gave out to quirk over usage and was almost impaled by the sharp legs of an Eyepot! However, Todoroki was quick and lobbed a fire ball right at its eye! He then created a wall of fire between them and the monsters to pull Uraraka away.

Uraraka thanked him and then swallowed down some anti-nausea medicine to continue the fight! The two of them then repeated the same process until Uraraka needed another breather.

The heroes fought long and hard until their were no more monsters left for them to fight; just black goo, madcup pieces, scrap metal, and dust. At seeing no more enemies to fight they took a breather and collected themselves for whatever was to come next.

However this didn't last long as Uraraka turned to the Dormouse and with a vexing tone she pointed at him saying, "Got any more grunts to throw at us?!"

The Dormouse's wicked laughter could be heard clear across the facility, even without the speakers, and the mouse replied, "I'm so glad you asked that. Because I do!"

The Dormouse then pressed buttons, pulled levers, and turned handles causing a plethora of machines to work underneath the platform they were standing on. Suddenly the ground began to spew up black ruin goo and pooled in several large areas around the teens. No sooner when the ruin goo appeared, so too did the Ruins themselves. Yet this time they were different, much much different.

They were still black and hand the weird baby doll parts like the Insidious Ruins did, but they were shaped like an egg or a jellyfish with the doll parts sticking out near the base of its shape. Four doll arms protrude out and covered the dolls face like a shield, thought the strangest thing of all is the fact that they could float around in mid air. And float they did, around the hero's heads by the dozens!

The teen froze up not knowing these new enemies and their guards raised with every movement they made towards them! Not wanting to fight what they didn't understand, they all stood by sweating nervously at the monstrous creatures watching them like vultures circling a corpse.

"What are those?!", Shoji asked.  
"Who cares let's get rid of them quickly and fabulously!", Aoyama cried as he leaped forward and blasted one of the new Ruins head on with his laser!

When the light dissipated the new Ruin looked completely unharmed and simply shook off the attack.

Aoyama was stunned by this and in a small voice questioned, "What?"

Before the sparkly teen could even react, the same Ruin then shot a huge glob of its own body right at him! The projectile hit Aoyama square in the chest and sent him skidding across the floor and right to his friends feet!

"Aoyama-kun!", Izuku cired in panic! "Are you okay?!"

Aoyama lifted his dizzy gaze and replied groggily, "I think so, but my Twinkle didn't do anything to that thing when I hit it?"

The teens then looked down where Aoyama got hit and saw that his armor was now stained balck with a gaping hole corroding away like it was hit by a powerful acid! Whatever the Ruins were using to attack it was deadly to the touch! If it weren't for Aoyama's wardrobe choice he would've been toast.

Izuku then stood up from his friend and standing in the way of defense he activated his quirk while stating bodly, "Let me try."

Green lightning swirled around Izuku's body and he pushes 10% of his power through his body, charging his strength and senses! He laughed himself forwards with blinding speed and related back his arm for a punch! Once he was mere feet away from the new Ruin her yelled out, " **SMASH**!"

His fist collided with the Ruin head on and the creature went flying towards the far end of the platform with a black splat! Izuku smiled at his work seeing it only took some more force to kill these monsters. But that smile faded very quickly when he saw the new Ruin raise up from its pile and retake its shape while shaking itself off. The Ruin was completely unharmed!

Izuku was so baffled he froze in place while stammering, "What in the? How in the?", before he could question any further another flying Ruin dive bombed him and wacked him hard in the ribs, causing him to skid across the ground towards the group!

Everyone rushed over to Izuku while he tried to bring himself up and contemplating what happened.

"I don't get it, even 2% of One for All can pop a normal Ruin. I hit that one with at least 10%, so why isn't it destroyed?", he stressed to himself with confusion.

Before he could think about it any further the other flying Ruins began to attack like a huge swarm of flies and bombarded the teens with dive bomb attacks and throwing projectiles of their own flesh! The teen set off to trying to dodge and counter the new monsters, but no matter what they threw at them they still wouldn't die! Eventually it got so bad that some of the teens were running out of energy and getting hit left and right by a plethora of attacks!

"What the heck is their weakness!", Uraraka shouted in fearful stress!

"Whatever it is we have to find out fast! Their swarming us like hornets!", Shoji stressed while throwing four of the flying Ruins in his arms and blocking several projectiles with the rest!

Izuku bit his lip in frustration and stress while he racked his brain for any kind of idea! But his mind was empty, so he just panicked in his mind saying over and over, ' _What'll I do, What'll I do, What'll I do, What'll I do, What'll I do, What'll I do!'_ That's when a thought crossed his mind, and he realized something important he'd forgotten, and very obvious to begin with.

' _Wait a second, Allen might know! He has to know!'_ , he stressed to himself while punching another flying Ruin away from him.

Izuku then held up the Mirror and commanded it to show his desire, "Call Allen."

The mirrors reflection disappeared in a shroud of fog and glazed over revealing Allen reflection a moment later.

"Izuku, is that you?", Allens panicked face showed up in the Looking glass.

"Hi Allen. WHAA!", Izuku cries out in terror as a new rune supposed down over head and one threw its black projectile at him!

"IZUKU! What's wrong?!", Allens distraught voice called out from the other end.

"Ha Ha, nothing, nothing is wrong. Did I catch you at a bad time?", Izuku obviously lies while trying to put on a smile, as he kicked one of the Ruins away.

"Nope! No bad times here.", Allen obviously lies through the feed while putting on a forced smile. Izuku then heard a gunshot go off right after as Allen asks nervously, "Why?"

Izuku douged another three projectiles and jumped over one of the Ruins while punching another. "There's this new kind of Ruin and none of us can destroy it no matter what we try.", Izuku's finally faced the mirror while explaining the situation.

"What does it look like, what is its attacks like, what does it do!?", Allen ranted off questions as his end went fuzzy.

"It's like a normal Ruin, AH! But it flies and shields it's weak spot, GAH!", Izuku yelled as he dodged more Ruins trying to dive bomb him.

Allen made a small gasp indicating he knew a Ruin of that description and said in a low tone, "Drifting Ruin."

That's when Allen voice raised up and he instructed Izuku frimley saying, "Izuku listen to me carefully! Drifters are not like any other Ruins we've fought before, there's a specific way you have to kill them! You either have to wait for the right time when they open their hands to shoot a projectile and strike the weak spot, or reflect their projectiles back at them!", he explained while another shot went off on the other end.

"UGH! How!?", Izuku stressed in question while trying to keep his eyes on the Drifters over his head sounding him.

Allen's end went fuzzy again but the sound rang clear as day, while he shouted. "The Parasol, use your Parasoles! Wait for just the right time, then spin the parasol and send the projectile right back. Once it's stunted, go insane on it!"

Once the picture came back to Allens face, Izuku then gave him a heroic smiled and said, "I will, and thanks!"

At that moment the Drifters surrounding him then released a bombardment of black goo pods! Izuku jumped out of the way while pocketing the Looking Glass and turning to the others he shouted, "Everyone-!"

"We heard!", Shoji exclaimed while throwing a Drifter hard to the ground!

Shoji then retracted or shed off his damaged or extra arms and magicalical pulled out his Parasol like Allen, soon followed by the others. They all face a single Ruin, or in a group, and waited for the right time. One of the Runs tried to dive bomb Shoji and the tall teen doused with ease. Then another Ruin took the opportunity to attack and threw a glob of Ruin juice at him. This time Shoji was prepared and spun the Umbrella at the time when the projectile hit, he spun the umbrella and it was sent right back at the ruin.

The black sludge ball hit the Ruin dead on and it fell to the floor studded with its baby doll arms slumped down. Shoji took a dive and whacked the Ruin right in its face with all three arms! The Ruin flew across the platform and exploded into goo! A wave a relife rushing over the multiarmed teen. However that relief was soon snuffed out as the other Floating Ruins took up arms against the teen, and began hurtling projectile after projectile at him! Shoji had his work cut out for him.

Izuku and Aoyama had better luck working together, as Izuku would parry the Ruins projectiles, stunning the monsters, then followed up by a direct laser blast from Ayomama. Eventually they switched spots with Aoyama deflecting projectile, while performing ballet moves, and Izuku punching or kicking them head on once stunned. Aoyama even managed to parry several black goo balls in tandem with a pirouette. Izuku was impressed and confused at this that he almost lost full focus of the Ruins, as some of them began to shake off their stunted state.

Iida and Todoroki were practically being defined from the Ruins by Uraraka, Momo, and Tokoyami. The two boys were already at their ends since Todoroki had overheated himself to the point of a heat stroke, and Iida had run out of fuel in his engines, nearly being reduced to unconsiness! But even then they weakly tried to help fend off the monster hoard. Uraraka and Tokyogami were on umbral duty while DarkShadow and Momo took care of the Ruins. If a Ruin tried to dive bomb them then DarkShadow would swat them away with ease. When they launched their projectiles the bird and gravity teen would parry them back, once the Ruins were stunted then Momo would shoot them with a nail gun or DarkShadow would slice them with his claws!

It was hard work and the teen nearly exhausted themselves, but very quickly the young heros took down all the Floating Ruins, leaving behind nothing but massive stains of black goo all over the platform!

"Phew! That was close, I can't believe we managed to get all of them and live.", Iida heaved while collapsing to the floor to finally give his engines a cool down.

"I'm just glad it's over.", Shoji fell on his but while eximing his arms and shedding off the extra extensions.

Izuku wiped blood from his nose as he stood up and stated, "It will be soon."

Izuu walked over to the caged lever and generating One for All in his arms he grabbed the bars and pried them apart like tin foil. Izuku walked into the cage and grabbing the handle he pulled it hard and heard multiple different objects begin to squeak, squeal, screech, clank, pop, or hiss to a stop! While on the outside of the metal island the last bit molten river had finally settled and cooled off to a hardened metal, a giant metal river. Making the previously uninhabited facility more traverable and less cook you alive, even some steam vent rose up from where the molten river once was. Keeping the place at an even temperature. Even the shutes stopped throwing out metal chunks.

That's when the Dormouse nervous voice came onto the loudspeaker one last time. "A temporary set back, a minor hindrance, a trivial impediment. hu hu hu. I'll just move along, I'll deal with you all and Allen later. You'll never stop our grand plan. Hu hu hu.", he laughed nervously as a built in elevator carried up a tube and out of sight.

Todoroki immediately felt his cold half return and encased his arm in ice. He was ready to make a huge wave towards the control nest, and asked, "Should we go after him?"

Before he could go without an okay, Dark Shadow blocked him as Momo explained, "No, it would be unwise of us to pursue. We're only here for the arms, right Midoryia-kun."

Izuku nodded with her statement and replied, "Momo-san is right, I'm sure Allen can deal with the Dormouse another day. Right now we'll take the arms and leave this place."

Todoroki put his arm down and begrudgingly agreed with them. After the teens found their bearings, healed up and rejuvenated themselves with the Pure Tears, they now had to find a way to make it up to the Hatters Arms or the control nest to free them and get out. Todoroki decided for them as he created a huge ice bridge over to the control nest. The other looked at him and he only said he wanted to make things easier since everything was safe.

The others sweat dropped at this but ultimately thought it was the best decision. They walked up the ramp to the control tower and were about to set off finding what controls did what, when one of the melting pots started to move on it own. The teens went into defensive position as they watched the pot move with no manual input. As they stared at it they noticed the melting pot was the one holding the Hatters Arms. The watched the harden pot of metal move over a large chute below it, the chute opened and the Arms detached and fell through.

"That was easy.", Tokyogami commented while retracting Dark Shadow.

The others nodded silently and looked over the edge towards the chute and saw black nothing below. Izuku remembered when Allen told him about what to do once they got the arms. They would fall down a chute and so would they in order to get back.

"After you?", Izuku offered in a nervous joking manner to Uraraka.

In tern, Uraraka gave him a sideways smile and grabbed his hand. Izuku froze up with a blush and before he could ask her what she was doing, she jumped down the hole with him in hand! Izuku's screams of surprise slowly died out as they fell into the blackness! Soon followed by the rest of the hero's who jumped after them.

* * *

 **New Item acquired: Frost Berry Ices**

 **Special Berries that only grow in the coldest reaches of Wonderland; Tundraful.**

 **Once consumed they grant temporary (about an hour) heat resistance in hot climates up to 600 degrees C.**

 **Should never be used in cold or mild climates, could cause hypothermia, and then death.**

 **The berries can be made into a plethora of different tasty treats with several recipe book written on how to prepare them.**

 **The berries are among the top 5 sweetest things in Wonderland.**

 **One time use only.**


	19. Chapter 19

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Hatter completed.**

 **Last Time**

 _In tern, Uraraka gave him a sideways smile and grabbed his hand. Izuku froze up with a blush and before he could ask her what she was doing, she jumped down the hole with him in hand! Izuku's screams of surprise slowly discount as they fell into the blackness! Soon followed by the rest of the hero's who jumped after them._

 **Now**

Once Izuku and his group jumped through the shute they found themselves right back in the disheveled state of the Hatters Office. Standing around the Hatter was the third group who stayed behind in order to get the mad man to spill his guts on the location of his invention room. From their expressions alone it seems like they had gotten what they wanted and seemed to have been going in circles with the Mad Hatter. The only one still able to keep up with his mad ramblings was Hatsume, who was actively picking his brain for info, and she was eating up every last word.

Not even a moment later when they arrived, so too did Allen and his group, all alive and in one piece. Once Allen had been ejected from the shute he dusted and straightened himself off like usual does and upon looking around his face lit up seeing Izuku.

"Izuku!", Allen suddenly dashed towards him in a cloud of moths!

Allen hugs the smaller teen tightly and ruffled his face in his hair while saying, "I'm so glad you're okay! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you have enough Pure Tears? Why are you so sweaty and cold at the same time? I got worried when you contacted me about those other ruin varrients! Did you find the Hatters Arms?!"

Izuku knew he would just keep going on and on and cut him off stating, "Yes yes Allen I'm fine! Just a little shaken up is all, and sweaty. We ran into a bit of trouble while trying to grab the Hatter arms, but we got'em."

Allen pulled himself away from what Izuku said and asked, "Really, like what?"

"Someone was keeping the Hatters Arms hostage and under constant work.", Iida answered.

"I think we had a similar situation. Did yours happen to be an insane mechanical rodent?", Bakugou asked aggravated while combing out Ruin juice from his hair and outfit.

"Dormy?", Allen asked, and Izuku nodded silently.

Allens eyes fell to the floor along with his expression turned to depression and sadness.

"Allen? Are-Are you okay?", Izuku asked gently.

Allen nodded while rubbing the forming tears in his eyes, "Y-Yes, I'm-Im fine really. It's just…..it's hard to fathom that my dear friends have been reduced to mechanical nightmarish pawns by the Queens influence. It's hard to accept the truth when someone close to you turns bad, so very hard."

Allen took a deep breath to steady himself and forced a smile on his face as he continued, "But it doesn't matter now, from the looks of it we got the Hatters limbs back and stopped progress on...whatever Dormy and March were up to.", Allen then looked to the Hatters still hanging body and stated, "In fact, he should be put back together any second now."

And just like he said not a second sooner did mechanical arms pop out from the openings in walls and begin to reassemble the Hatters body. First two machines attached the Hatters arms in place with a satisfying click. The arms dropped down and hung their before the Hatter began to move them on his own. He wiggles his fingers and exiled each hand front to back to make sure they were working and in one piece. Then another mechanical limb came up with the Hatters legs then twist and locked it into place. The Hatter bent his legs and wiggles his feet to see his legs were still working. And finally a mechanical limb came down from the ceiling and placed the Hatters Hat atop his bald head. Before the hand left it patted the hat a few times; whether to make sure it would hold in place or to actually pet the Hatter himself, was honestly up for debate? The hand holding up the Hatter suddenly dropped him and the now complete and insane man fell to the floor.

"We've finished our work and your complete Hatter. Now what about this damable liquid?", Allen asked frimly.

"Ahem!", Shinsou audibly coughed next to him.

Allen snapped his fingers and added, "Oh right, and a way to the Queens Land."

The Hatter flex and examined his limbs movements while excitedly exclaiming, "I feel like a new man! Or whatever I am? I feel like an uncorroded gear! Like an unsprung spring! Like a bit of untarnished metal that sticks in your eye!", he shouted the last part while pointing at his pale eyes and getting uncomfortably close to Allen and company.

Not even batting an eye at this, Allen reinstated his pleadful demands, "Help us Hatter, Wonderland is suffering and so will we. And changes here are a cause or they're a reflection or the effect? What's going on? What are the new rules?!", Allen stressed to the Hatter.

The Hatter then tapped his foot on the ground and from the ceiling fell a large cane topped with a teapot. After looking at the cane over and adjusting it in his hands, he replied, "The rule is just-just a whisper away. Away to wonder-wonder who. Who knows how to measure rules? With a ruler! _Cruel rules_. Neeeeeee."

Allen huffed in annoyance while crossing his arms and angrily stated in a demand, "Idiot, I should have left you in bits! Hatter, the least you can do is help us discover what's going on with the Queens take over!"

The Hatter then came close to the young man and placed his gloved hand on his shoulder. Allen looked up inquisitively at him, until the Hatter suddenly threw him up into the air and indef his arm! The Hatter then squad and bound into the air with a great leap! He jumped so far that he actually crashed right through the glass ceiling so very high up from them!

Everyone was almost ready to just stand there and stare in astonishment, but Mei of all people broke them out of it as she screamed, "Oh no you don't! I still have more questions!"

She then activated her Attack on Titan grapple and just managed to hook the gear on the Hatters back as he jumped! Mei flew up along the ceiling with the two mad men and realer herself to the Hatter. Once top side and clinging to the Hatters back, she looked over and saw the view from so high up the tower, and then she saw Allen's face staring at her.

He too was clinging onto the Hatters back gear. The two of them stared at one another in silence while the Hatter ran and leaped from the roof top top roof top.

"Hey crazy guy.", Mei broke the silence.

"Greetings mad woman.", Allen replied.

Meanwhile with the other heroes, Izuku had started to go into a mini panic as he saw Allen essinatly kidnapped by a mechanical what-a-ma-call-it, and soon joined by Mei! He was about to freak out when Iida grabbed him and shook him back to his senses.

"Don't have a breakdown on us now Midoriya-san! I know what your thinking, but we need to stay focused! Allen just got kidnapped and Mei ditched us, but we have to follow them if it means we'll get out of here!", Iida exclaimed!

Izuku manage to snap himself out of it and recompose himself enough to function, then nodded in agreement with the tall glass teen.

"That's great and all, but how do we follow them now?", Ojiro voiced his concerns.

Before the teens could waste more time talking or looking for an alternate route, Izuku saw something pop up from the spot that the Hatter sprang from. It was a Super Bounce Shroom. It must've sprouted up when the Hatter jumped. Izuku got everyone's attention to the fungi and told everyone to follow them.

Izuku then took out his umbrella and jumped on the shroom, he sored up and out of the building where here opened his umbrella and gently drifted down. While floating, he caught a glimpse of the Hatter with Allen and Mei on his back. The Hatter was surprisingly fast and agile for a...whatever he was, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with little effort.

From what he could see, the Hatter seemed to be traveling to the very large half dome, placed in the center of his domain. Which looked kinda like the lid of a teapot. Izuku then shifted his body to catch the wind and sail towards the three. Izuku landed on a rooftop, dropping into a roll, and gave chase.

By now the Hatter was already ¾ of the way their, and Izuku was barely keeping step with him. Izuku really did underestimate how fast the Hatter really was, but kept pushing! If the Hatter was taking them somewhere to leave the Domain, then they had to catch up!

Wait, they? OMG! Izuku forgot about everyone else back in the Hatter Office! Izuku mentality slapped himself for such a simple thing! He hoped everyone was alright.

Then something hit him upside the head. He winced at the pain and looking to his side he saw Bakugou next to him, being propelled by his explosions, with his usually angry expression.

He sneaked at Izuku and shouted, "Stupid Deku! Next time don't ditch us like that, you damn nerd!"

"Wha! S-Sorry Kacchan. But if we don't catch up with the Hatter we could be stuck here or-.", Izuku wanted to explain himself more until Bakugou cut him off.

"I know that shitty nerd! You don't have to tell me crap I already know! Just keep the fuck up!", he yelled at him while blasting himself ahead.

'Your the one who told me not to ditch you.', he muttered in his head.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Iida running next to him with Uraraka on his back. While everyone else was trying to keep pace using their own quirks or friends for travel. Seeing that everyone was with him he pressed on the chase for the Hatter, jumping from rooftops to rooftops. They were even given an extra boost from bounce shrooms that seemed to grow in the direction they we're headed. It's like these things sprouted up wherever the Hatter bounded.

Speaking of which, the trio of mad people came to the dome and simply broke down the door before hurrying inside. The others continued to try and catch up, but they were still halfway there! Izuku hoped that they weren't ditched knowing the three of their combined mental states.

It took the group about ten minutes to reach it, but once they finally got to the dome with the newly busted down door, the first thing they noticed was the huge puddles of black goo staining the front entrance and far back inside! The teens nearly jumped out of their skin getting ready for an adult by more Ruins. Though after about a minute of waiting, nothing happened. Kaminari suggested that they might have already been killed and this was their remains.

Izuku was the first to examine the goo and saw it wasn't moving or bubbling like it would when a Ruin would appear, it was just stagnant. Izuku turned back to everyone and said it was fine, whatever Ruins were here are now dead. Izuku thought to himself that Allen must've cleared a path for them. The teens decided not to think too much on it and try to catch back up with Allen, Mei, and the Hatter.

Once inside they saw black goo puddles all over the place accompanied by scattered Eyepot parts and Madcup remains. Allen must've been busy, very very busy. Ignoring the carnage around them the hero pressed on through several rooms. Some had multiple doors, some had to be crossed by through rotten opening me in the wall, some need to shrink down to get past them, some had pits with platform suspended by chains, some were open with steam vents, and some had simple or elaborate puzzles with said puzzles already solved. But two things always remained constant about the rooms; scattered remains of enemies littered all around them and the next rooms they would cross into looked like giants metal doors that had been recently opened.

Once they crossed the last puzzle room they immediately heard the sound of gunfire and screams not too far off! The group rushed towards the sound as it grew louder with each step; hearing explosions, gunfire, monster cries, and the Hatter incoherent yelling! The burst into the room ready to take on anything that steps in their path!

But all they saw was an empty space with monster remains spread all over, the Hatter at a broken part of a wall exposed with machine parts while shoving his cane inside of it trying to do something while muttering to himself, Mei perched on his shoulder like a bird and bombarding him with questions, and Allen standing in the center of the room with Pepper Grinder in hand hair half undone heaving like a dog and black goo all over his.

The tall teen looked over and seeing the hero's his exhausted expression turned to a smile. Izuku smiled back, but quickly felt someone roughly push past him and dash over to Allen. Izuku saw it was Mina who was now sprinting towards him! The girl then jumped in the air and punched Allen right on top of his head!

Allen dropped the Grinder, fell to the ground grabbing his head, and whined like a dog in pain. Mina, now fuming at him, looked down with an expression crossed between relief and anger!

"I can't believe you ditch us back in that office! Were you planning on leaving us back here to fend for ourselves?!", she yelled at him with flushed cheeks.

Allen raised one hand in defense of the angry pink girl while saying frightened, "No no no no no no no! You got it all wrong, I would never ditch any of you...on purpose.", Mina looked at him skeptically as he rose back on his feet. "I wasn't planning on the Hatter suddenly abducting me without the rest of you. I was lucky to throw down a few bounce shroom spores for you to have some chance of following us, and I did clear out all the prior rooms for you all by myself. If anything a thank you is in order."

"Thank you?!", Kaminari blurted out while joining the two of them!

"Thank you Allen.", Izuku says quietly.

"Your very welcome.", Allen replies.

Bakugou then slaps his forehead while groaning and stated, "Ugh, never mind what happened before. The hell is the Hatter and crazy eyes doing.", he asked while pointing to the Hatter, who was still shoving his can into the open wall of gears, and Mei sitting in his shoulder.

"Do you want the long version or the short.", Allen asked innocently while sipping himself down with a cloth.

"...", Bakugou stated quite with an angry deadpan expression.

"Hatter is trying, and failing miserably I might add, to open the door adjacent to him. Mrs. Mei has been pestering Hatter with all sorts of questions in order to pick his brain. I told her it was a waste of time, Hatter can't fully concentrate on anything, but she refused to see reason.", Allen quickly explained while sipping the last of the goo off.

"Got it!", the Hatter suddenly shouted as a large **CLUNK!** Sounded off in the room.

Just then something fell from above the room and into the center with a wet **SPLOORT!** The hero's turned their heads towards the sound and saw a huge pile of black goo sitting in the center with a vast array of diol parts sticking out of it. The goo pile then started to form up and take shape; sprouting stubby legs supported by doll parts, and enormous and with wiggling doll parts like fingers, three huge faces all mashed together on it's misshapen torso! The thing didn't even make natural sounds, just something that came from the bottom of some pit!

"No wait, that wasn't it.", the Hatter spoke calmly in the situation.

"No shit!", Jiro shouted at him!

The hero's back away in fear from the overgrown heap of hideousness as it stumbled around in an incoherent manner. Swaying and tilting from side to side on uneven legs while slowly flailing it arms about while making unnatural noises. In the young hero's minds, this was the King of Ruins!

"Allen dear boy, take care of that thing. I'll have this door open lickity split!", the Hatter called out to him without ripping his eyes from work.

"I'll help!", Mei chimes in while trying to direct the Hatter.

The new giant monster Ruin stumbled towards a small part of the group and screech while readying its attack!

As the teens prepare themselves for a fight, Bakugou turned to Allen and stated, "Kingsley. If we make it out of this alive I just wanna let you know...I'm gonna kill the Hatter."

Allen, not taking his eyes off the Ruin while taking out the Vorpal Blade, replied, "By all means please do so, I'll even aid you."

"Allen! What is that?!", Izuku squealed at the sight of the monster!

Allen gulped and replied in a half shaking voice, "It's a Menacing Ruin! I haven't seen one of them in ages."

"I'm guessing this is bad.", Momo asked.

"Very.", Allen replied.

That's when the Ruin attacked, sounding off a high pitched scream and pounding one of its arms on the ground! The teen scattered and began to run around the slow and bulky Ruin as it tried to smash any of the hero with its fists, pelting it with their quirks in frequent suggestion! Bakugou blasting the Ruin with full force and even using both his gauntlets, Todoroki buring the ruin and making the ground under it too slick to walk, Sato Kirishima Izuku and Shoji trying to beat or throw objects at the creature, Jiro implating her ear jacks into its body and breaking small pieces off from the vibration, Tokoyami using Dark Shadow to slash apart it body, Momo creating a rail gun and blasting it with metal nail the size of hammers, even Mineta trying to keep it from moving by sticking his pop-off to its feet. But no matter what they did, the Ruin never seemed to flinch or appear to take damage.

"How do we beat this thing?!", Ojiro cried out while hitting a piece of metal to one of its faces.

"You wail ok it till it dies!", Allen called out while trying to slash at its legs.

Mina, who was already winded, yelled out breathlessly,"We've already thrown everything we got at it, but it's still kicking!"

Allen then took out the Teapot Cannon and began shooting charged shots at the creature while it still thundered around. WHile shoot he shouted back,"Well it takes me an hour just to kill one of these things on my own."

"How long is an hour down here?", Uraraka yelled while trying to levitate one of its arms.

Allen took took out his pocket watch and opening it he saw the minute and hour hand moving crazy fast in opposite directions, while the watch made funny noises. He turned back to the group and answered with a shrug and crossed eyes,"Eleventeen?"

Iida looked back at the teen with a perplexed expression, while not stopping his run, and exclaimed, "Eleventeen? Eleventeen what?!"

"Who cares, hit it harder!", Bakugou shouted while throwing several grenades at the monster!

The teen heroes still continued to do as Allen said and wailed on it for what seemed like forever. But no matter how hard or how many times they hit it, how many pieces of it they broke off, no matter what the thing was still kicking strong and hard as before! Soon the teens were getting tired from running and over quirk use, and the Ruin was taking full advantage of this. Even nearly crushing several of the hero's at once!

Izuku knee they had to down this thing fast, unlike Allen, they weren't some law defying...whatever, so they couldn't keep this up for an hour. He has to do something, but what?! This thing was a living tank, no matter what they hit it with it would still run, unless.

Unless something with an even greater force hit it back! But what could do such a thing? That's when the answer hit him. More specifically, him. But he needed a way to throw himself at the Ruin hard enough to smash it. Then he saw Allen's Teapot Cannon and had a crazy idea.

Izuku ran towards the Ruin at full speed, the thing saw this and screech while trying to swat at him! Izuku sounded the first arm, jumped over the second and slid under it legs right to Allen.

Izuku got up and ran towards Allen, once there he breathlessly exclaimed, "I know how to beat the Ruin, but I need your help!"

Allen looked at him strangely for a moment and then nodded his head with determination.

"I need you to blast me at it!", Izuku stated firmly!

Allen's determination immediately went slack at those words and right to shock as he shouted, "What?! Are you as crazy as me! How is throwing you at that thing is gonna help our predicament?!"

"I have the strength to bust it open and apart in one shot, but I need momentum. More than I can create. So I need you to launch me off you weapon so we can end this fast!", Izuku explains.

Allen then broke into a stuttering mess of sounds, trying to find the words to argue against him. But after looking back at the state of the other barely being able to fight the Ruin, Allen ultimately caved in and agreed.

"I can't believe I'm gonna launch me own friend from the barrel of my cannon at a goo monster hoping to one shot it. You know this is crazy dangerous and could kill you right?", he asked Izuku with pleading eyes.

"It's not the first time I've done something crazy that could kill me.", Izuku replies.

Allen breaks into a smile and says, "I always knew there was something spectacular about you when we meet. Alright, I'll go airborne, and you jump to me, then I'll launch you."

Izuku nodded.

Allen then put the Cannon away and jumped into the air while taking out his Parasol and spinning around with it open, causing him to rise up even further into the air. Once airborne he held to the handle Marry Popins style with taking out the Teapot Cannon again. Izuku then stood back a good ways away and crouched into a football stance, he activated his quirk, green lightning costing around his body, and zoomed off towards Allen! He jumped into the air and turned his body so his feet were in the front. His boots collided with the spout of the Cannon that Allen charged up.

The two of them gave a brief affirmative nod to each other, thennAllen pulled the trigger and sent Izuku flying on a grand explosion! Izuku rocketed towards the giant Ruin and charged his fist with 25% power! The moment he was mere inches from colisition with the monster he shouted out in a warrior cry, "MAAAAAAAAD SMAAAAAAAAASH!"

His fist, and whole body was enveloped right into the things body mass and jiggles like jello upon impact! Allen gasped at seeing the young hero swallows up while like water in a sponge! But then the Ruin tilted forward before arching back and letting out another horrible cry that last several seconds before it exploded into huge goo chunks all over the place!

Hitting walls, objects, people, even Allen was barely safe from being sprayed in nasty sludge! Once all settled down enough to only hear the Hatter incoherent muttering, Allen drifted to the ground walked by the other hero's trying to clean themselves off. He began upturning and digging through piles of goo looking for the green teen he blasted at the monster. Suddenly a large pile of muck began to stir and a moment later Izuku burst out screaming like a mad man!

Allen's face lit up seeing him alive and dashed over to him in a cloud of moths before reforming and grabbing the completely goo covered teen in a hug! Izuku was breathing heavily, bug eyed, and dazed from the event. In a shaky stuffer he asked if they won? And Allen hugged him even tighter.

Once the hug was done, Allen took a hanky from his pocket and began to uncover Izuku's goo covered face. Once he got the curvature of his face shown he set to work unearthing his hair, ears, and nose.

Suddenly a loading **CLUNKING** sound eliminated off the room, and the Hatter shouted gleefully, "GOT IT!"

Allen glared cyclically over his shoulder and under his breath through ground teeth he groaned, "About dame time.", while also revealing Izuku's freckles checks.

"Where in, Hurry Allen! Tea for everyone when I recover my Domain!", the Hatter shouted as he went into the room ahead of the heroes, while they stayed behind to clean themselves off, Izuku being the hardest of them all.

While they clean themselves off, Izuku asked Allen what exactly was in this room and why it was so important to get too? Not taking his eyes off cleaning Izuku, Allen explained that this was the Hatters Enormous Dome House Holding Many Different Vehicles and Contraptions Room or H.E.D.H.H.M.D.V.C.R for short. Which was just a fancy title for Garage. All successful devices and contraption that the Hatter ever made would be stored in here. Henceforth, one of them could get them to the Queens Land. Izuku wondered what exactly the Hatter made in their and what would be considered 'successful' in his crazy blank eyes.

After several minutes of cleaning off, the heroes followed after the Hatter and Mei only to nearly crash into a pile up right into the madman's legs as he stood nearly frozen as a statue looking over a huge and very empty inner glass dome! All around the teen was nothing but...well nothing. Just an empty glass dome that had half of the floor cut out and revealing the endless chasm below, with a large pipeline that seems to be cut in half. The heros looked around for whatever it was they were supposed to find, yet still saw nothing.

Just before anyone could ask what was going on, Allen pushed through up to the Hatter and demanded, "Hatter! What in blinking blazes is going on?! Where are all your devices and contraptions?! Your vehicles and automobiles. Your doo-hickies and doo-dads. Where Hatter? WHERE!"

The Hatter was silent as a grave and even more still and cold. The only sign of life was his low tone whispering to himself in shock. 'they took em. every last one of them. not a single one left. What did they do with'em. what did they want with'em.', the Hatter mindlessly muttered.

Before Allen could go any further a loud and ear biting noise, like a train whistle, screech painfully into their ears! The teens covered their near bleeding ears and fell to their knees as the noise grew closer and a fast rate! Even the Hatter was partially ripping his ear off at the sound. Then the hal pipeline began to shake violently and a strange red liquid began to pour through the pipeline and make that awful screeching sound. The sound subsided as the liquid reached open air and the teen could let go of their ears and watch in dequest and amazement of the red liquid.

Out of curiosity Izuku called out to Allen asking, "What's that?!"

Allen looked pale as he stared at the liquid and replied with a shiver, "The Red Queen's Corporation, her Influence, herself."

"If this is the Red Queen then why aren't we fighting it?", Bakugu called out.

"Just because hair is apart of your body doesn't make it you.", Allen replied.

Just then a large, red, raw, bloody tentacle, like the one Mr. Smoke described to them, appeared from the river and proceed to attack them. But with one swing and slice of the Vorpal Blade the Tentacle retreated back into the stream. Once the red River dissipated.

"Now that we've found the source of the shaking. But are those two responsible for its coming quaking? What are those two up too?", Allen asked to himself.

Suddenly a new sound filled the area through speakers all around the dome. Familiar laughter and giggles that sent chills and rose up anger in the teens bodies, and got the Hatter to start reacting and acting like his normal crazy self.

"You'll never stop us, silly Hatter and Allen and others. Its left. Your too late! Hohohoo!", came the cheery insane voice and laughter of the Dormouse.

"The insolence, the arrogance the execrable table manners! They are destroyers of Wonderland! Defilers! Denuders! Derangers! Delightful…", the Hatter ranted one until he began to make strange choking sounds.

Allen looked around for the Hare and Dormouse while saying, "Did those two actually create these pipes just so the Queen's influence could spread over Wonderland to destroy it quicker?

"What does that matter? They deserve to die!", shouted the Hatter in anger!

Suddenly one of the many hooks hanging from the wall inched towards the distracted Hatter and snatched him up by the giant gear in his back! Hoisted him up and then carried him away as he struggled and yelled!

"Aargh! Put me down this instance! Put me down this instant! Put me down, put me down! Why I outta-AAAAARRRRRHHHHH! Of course you know this means war!", shouted the Hatter as he was lifted off his feet and far over head from the teens grasp!

"Enough talk! Battle time, Missy!", callee the Dormouse voice.

The Hatter continued to struggle and shout, until he nearly tired himself out, as he was wicked away by the hook, "Unhand me you-ahbnaniubnaiuyaioyh-HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF! Stop! You'll wrinkle the material! Unhand me sir! Unhand meeeeeeeeeeee!", the Hatter voice echoed off into the distance until he disappeared altogether.

The the Dormouse voice called out once more saying, "Abandon false hope. Forget the past. The damage is done! Hahaha."

"Let the madness begin! Resume the falling.", the March Hare voice chimes in.

Just then, chains suspended from the ceiling began to raise something up from the bottom of the casum. And that something was big! So big that the chains almost looked ready to break as it was raised up higher and higher. Then it appeared before them, a machine of such gigantic proportions that's it made the Zero pointer look like a child's doll by comparison!

"Oh. My. God!", Momo exclaimed seeing the machine rise above them!

"Wh-wh-wh-whaaaaaaaaaaat?", Shinso shuddered while falling to his but and crawling away backwards.

Everyone had shock and fear on their graces as this thing seeming increased in size by the second! The only two without a scared expression was Mei and Allen, who were smiling. Mei was looking at the thing like a child looks at a new toy. Allen's smile was extremely forced and was simply their to keep his composure, but he was definitely nervous sweating and internally freaking out!

The thing finally rose to a level where the teens could see most of its upper body. Yet it's legs still stayed hidden under the floor line. Completely covered in jagged and sloppy pieces of metal with steam, fire streaming from sloppy ports all over, huge chunks of smaller machines attached to it, and hellish sounds coming from within its workings was quite literally a giant mech! It had no head but a small visor in its chest for the controllers to see, its right arm had a golden drill, and its left hand had a giant fist crafted from several different metals with spikes on it, and it's armored plating looked like it wasn't just protecting it but also hiding something within! As of their were other weapons being stored and the armor was just the hatch covers!

Izuku put up his fists and activates his quirk while walking back in fear of the mechanical monstrosity. Without taking his eyes off it he called out to Allen in anxiety asking, "Allen!...What'll we do!?"

Allen, who was standing completely erect and froze, came out of his trance and resuming his gentlemanly attitude he stayed in his usual dignified way with one sentence. He took a small breath and then spoke in his utmost distinguished way.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! again."


	20. Chapter 20

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Kaiju Sized Fight.**

 **Last Time**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! again."

 **Now**

The mechanic raised its giant fist arm in the air and crashed it down on the teens as they ran in varying directions from the attack! Just like with the Menacing Ruin the teens ran around it in order to keep it from pinpointing one of them and bombarding it with their quirks. The Hare and Dormouse, from the safety of the control panel, made the machine smash and drill slice at any young hero that got close enough, lucky that everyone was quick enough to dodge it. Maniacal laughter echoed from within its metal husk as fire now came out in droves from its exhaust ports!

As they ran around trying to break this thing, Bakugou ran up to Allen and shouted, "What the Hell is that!?"

Allen turned to him with an unusually calm face and tone, replying, "Oh, why it's a new form of airplane.", Bakugou looked at Allen with a 'WTF" expression at his responses and calm demeanor. Until Allens demeanor changed suddenly and became just as panicked as the rest of them, exclaiming, "It's a death machine you twit! What makes you think I know?! It's probably what they were working on, What with everything we've seen and the disappearance of Hatter machines."

Allen and Bakugou dodged the whirling drill bit from the machine as it tried to kill them, while Bakugou shouted, "How do we break it!?"

Allen whipped his head around dazed and confused as he replied distraught, "I don't know?"

"What!?", Bakugou exclaimed while throwing a live grenade at the machine.

"I've never seen anything like it before!", Allen continued while taking out the Pepper Grinder and unloading it on the machine.

"So you don't have a freakin plane to demolish it!", Bakugou shouted at him in anger and worry!

Allen looked back at Bakugou with the same expression before, that he realized was him being sarcastic, and replied with the same calm tone, "Nooooo, I was going to suggest that we all group together, holding hands, and letting that thing crush us.", Bakugou gave him another 'WTF' expression, until it changed to a more appropriate one as he exclaimed, "Of course I don't have a plane! What did you think I would do? Throw some crazy logic out to the wind, pull a new weapon from nowhere and one shot it, do a song and dance and it will just fall down? I'm a master at traversing Wonderland, I don't rule over it anymore!"

"So what'll we do?!", he asked while doudging some sharp cable that shot from the machines shoulder.

Allen looked around at the scattered teens desperately trying to come up with something to take that thing down or just escape. Allen began to profusely sweat as is crazy brain jumbled around for even a single idea. He pulled on his hair and bit down on the blunt end of the Vorpal Blade until he finally exclaimed, "...I don't know?! Wail on it!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Oh sure, just like how that worked so well with the Menacing Ruin!"

Allen cracked his head back towards him with his psycho expression as he firmly suggested back, "Would you like to vomit up a better idea? Because I'm all ears!"

Soon the teens were attacking the automaton in separate groups again. Momo has created several nail guns for Shoji's many arms to fire, while also creating a grenade launcher and several empty grenades filled with acid from Mina. Uraraka was floating up huge chunks of metal debris for Tsuyu, Kirishima, and Sato to throw at the machine. Sero and Ojiro has taken to the rafters like two monkeys, each of them holding a different person as they used their quirks against the robot. Ojiro has Minetia on his back as the little teen continuity threw his sticky balls at the machines giant fist. Sero swing around with Todoroki on his back as he shot a steady stream of flames trying to melt the metal shell.

Aoyama and Tokyogami were taking care of any debit or weapons shot out from the machines hidden ports. Toru, Iida, and Jiro was running around and pulling people out of the way from attacks and firing weapons. Koda, despite not liking it at all, was trying to control the minds of the Hare and Dormouse, but to no avail as they were too deranged to control. So instead he opted to controlling any of the Tortured dodos milling around. Though they were more like zombies as they stumbled towards the robot, flew on top of it, and began weakly pecking its armor.

Shinsou was trying to keep Mei from getting herself killed as she tried to run up towards the automaton with excited screams and sparkles in her eyes like a child looking at toys under a Christmas tree! Bakugou knee a frontal attack would be Suicide so he opted instead to throwing his grenades and setting off his gauntlets when they were filled. Though that still did little to the machines armored body. Izuku was with Uraraka and her group as they threw debris at the machine.

Allen seemed to be one of the few people trying to distract the two drivers, since it seemed they were set on getting him and not the others. But he still used Pepper Grinder and Teapot Cannon to attack the robot, yet still to no avail.

As Momo and her group were trying to refuel, the Dormouse say this and attacking them in an instant with the drill arm, trying to rip them apart! Allen saw this and dashed to them in a cloud of moths, he reformed in front of the drill with Vorpal Blade in hands down blocker it with the flat side! The drill moved forward and Allen slid the blade below it while pushing up, making the drill bit spin above their heads! Allen told them to run and the group obayed without protest!

Allen then held up the giant drill bit by the Vorpal Blade with one hand and with the other he took out the Teapot Cannon and blasted the limb away! The robot staggered for a moment and then stood awfully still while dropping its arms, until it's shoulder and chest covers opened and reviled launching ports filled with rockets! The rockets all fired at once and peppered the ground with explosions, sending the hero's running for their lives! Some manage to find cover, blast the rockets mid air, or parry them back at the machine!

Then the machine held up its giant fist arm as smaller ports opened along its arm and hips. From the ports came small red laser pointer that locked onto every teen. Before anyone could move from the lasers, Allen shouted for everyone not to move! No one did and the tall teen told them to only move on his mark. The laser grew thicker as they locked on and a small beeping sound emitted from the innards of the robot as it fully locked onto the group. Allen shouted for everyone to shrink and run forward!

Everyone did as he said and the young hero's shrunk down to the three inches tall, they ran forwards and didn't stop, even when the sound of Gatling guns fired above them and the bullets hitting behind them! The teens returned to normal size when the firing stopped and saw the robot take its attack stance again!

Only this time it went into a phase two type deal, where it's drill hand produced flamethrowers and set the bit on fire. While the giant metal fist sprung spikes from all over it, turning it into a spiked mace that then started to course with electricity! Even it's shoulder and chest compartment opened up again ready to fire off missiles. The teens gasped at this and ran away instead of continuing to gauk or complain before it attack them as a group!

As they ran and still tried to hit it, Sato shouted out, "Nothing we do hurts this thing!"

"Even that last giant ruin got hurt from our attacks!", Tsuyu added.

"It's the armor, those two have reenforced it to the max, it too tough for us to pierce! It's like a turtle shell, we have to take it out from within!", Allen explains after figuring its weakness.

"We'd have to get onto it first, then try to rip it open, and none of us have that skill or strength of that level!", exclaimed Momo!

"What we need is a distraction, then get onto it!", Jiro shouted!

That's when an idea struck Shinsou. The purple haired teen used his capture weapon to grapple up to the highest beam that was level with the robots viewing window, he set his mask with a new chip, and began to call out to the drivers.

"You call this a machine worthy of my intellectual genius?! Bah, I wouldn't call this tinker toy anymore masterpiece then I would a paper weight! What, does it also have sound effect to go with it?!", sounded the Hatters voice out loud enough for everyone to hear, as it berated and belittled the drivers!

The Dormouse took extreme offense to this and positioning his side of the machine to the Hatter voice, he pointed with his giant metal spike mace saying, "How dare you Mock is you overgrown sack of-!"

Suddenly the Dormouse stopped mid sentence and so did his half of the machine.

"Dormy, are you alright?", asked the Hare.

The Dormouse said nothing as he stood unnervingly still with jaw dropped and beady eyes shrunken down. While outside, Shinsou smiles under his mask at his planes accomplishments and then sets off to the next part. He takes out the chip for the Hatters voice and turning up the speaker function he gave a simple command to the Dormouse.

"Attack you friend!"

The Dormouse immediately turned around to the confused Hare and lunged on him like a wild animal trying to snap at the Hares throat! The March Hare screamed like a girl and tried to push and kick the squirming, snarling, foaming Dormouse off him!

"Dormy! What in the hells gotten into you!?", yelled the panicked Hare, while the Dormouse tried to bite and scratch him!

"Nice work Shinsou-kun!", Izuku called out as the machine stopped moving all together with the sound of the struggling pilots.

"Excellent distraction job Hitoshi! Now that we have some time let us climb aboard and rip that monstrosity apart!", Allen stated.

Though no one moved along with Allen as he walked triumphantly towards the machine. He stopped and looked back at the young heros standing by wondering why they were frozen in place.

Until Kaminari piped up and explained their hesitation, saying, "But none of us can even break through it's armor, you saw! Mina's acid, Bakugou's explosions, Todoroki's Fire, nothing Momo makes has even dented it, and I'm pretty sure even Midoryia's inhuman strength can open it!" "We need a miracle, we need a pro hero, we need a-!", Iida chimed in until he was cut off by Allen who suddenly yelled out of the blue.

"Dhina!"

"Dhina!...wait what?", Iida quickly asked.

"Look its Dhina!", Allen exclaimed while pointing to the dome roof.

The teens turned their eyes upward and just as Allen said there was Dhina in all his big black glory! Crashing through the roof like a dropped fish and went splat onto the robot. Allen looked ecstatic to see the Numo, like a young child seeing their favorite family member after a long time. While everyone else looked unamused, surprised, or confused.

"The Numo?!", Sero said in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him.", stated Kirishima.

"Where'd it come from?", Mina asked.

"Who cares, it's here now. But what good is that gonna do us?", Bakugou replies in disinterest.

Izuku put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. Suddenly an idea went off in his brain, and he offered, "Well maybe it can help us with this thing. It is supposed to be the anti-All Might Numo 2.0, right? Maybe it's strong enough to break that thing apart?"

Allen brightened up at this suggestion and turning back to the stiff robot he cupped his hands and yelled, "Dhina!", The Numo got up from its spot on the robots body and stared at Allen. "Attack the automaton! Rip it to shreds!", Allen commander the creature!

Not a moment later did the Numo obey and began to claw away at the robots metal hide and rip it apart, metal pieces after metal pieces! Pounding it so hard with its fists that the automaton literary began vibrating violently enough to where it looked like it would fall over! Chunks of the robot flying everywhere so fast the teens had to take cover from the flying scarpmill!

"Holy crap! It's tearing the machine apart like wet paper!", Kaminari exclaimed while poking his head out to watch!

Meanwhile, back inside of the robot. The March Hare was still trying to hold back the animalistic Dormouse who was still trying to bite his head off!

Eventually the Hare got his one arm free, while holding the Dormouse with the blade arm, and slapped the rodent while shouting, "Dormy! Snap out of it!"

The Hares hand left a red mark going across the mouse's face, snapping him out of Shinsou mind control and stopped attacking the Hare. He blinked a few times and shaking his head clear he asked in dazed confusion, "Huh who what where when why how?"

Hare push Dormouse off him and have a quick explanation of their situation."Those blasted brats pulled a fast one on us!", the Hare explained while walking towards the controls and viewing the outside monitors. When he did, he saw something that nearly made him jump out of his mechanical legs! "And what the bleeding blazes is that thing?! And how is it destroying our greatest creation so easily! Our atumoton is unstoppable!", he yelled while pointing at the screen!

On multiple scenes were live feed of Dhina going full ham on the robot like a crazed gorilla! He'd tear off sections of metal on one part of the machine, then jumped to another part, and repeat the cycle. By now the Numo has torn off most of the right chest and shoulder pieces, a good portion of the left leg, several exhaust ports, a third of the back, and was already working on the torso!

The Dormouse began to run around in circles in a crazed panic while shouting, "Get it off March! Get it off before it wrecks our prized possession beyond repair!"

The Hare frantically pressed several buttons and levers while shouting, "I'm trying ya buck toothed jessie, but your no help either!"

Meanwhile back with the hero's, they all stood on the sidelines watching as Dhina went ape shit crazy on the machine, and reducing it to mere hunks of iron!

"Yeah, go Dhina!", Allen cheered with several other students!

SUddenly Mei charged to the front and standing towards the edge with on foot propped up on a hunk of scrap, she pointed a finger out towards the robot and triumphantly exclaimed, "Now's our time to shine!"

Everyone looked at the pink haired girls declaration with confusion and awkward sweat drops, until one person softly asked, "What she talking about?"

Suddenly she pointed to the group looking on behind her and firmly exclaimed with fire in her eyes, "Acid girl, thunder boy, and transparent girl, your. with. me!"  
Toru, Kaminari, and Mina and looked at one another, then back to Mei as Mina informed her, "That's not our names."

"And what do you mean were with you?", Kaminari chimed in.

Suddenly the pink haired girl quickly grabbed all three people with surprising speed and strength and piled them on her shoulders and under her arms.

Toru loudly protesting, "Hey! What are you doing?"  
Mei didn't reply as she walked to the edge and said, "Here. We. Goooooooooooooo!"

Mei jumped off the edge with all three teens as the other rushed over trying to stop the madwoman and save their friends! But it was too late as she and the trio were already plummeting towards the abyss below!

"DON'T HURT DORMY OR MARCH! THEIR PROBABLY STILL THEIR.", Allen shouted at the falling teens!

Bakugou came next to Allen and asked rhetorically, "Really?"

"Yes _really_! What makes you think I ever jest? Their still in their...somewhere.", Allen looked longingly towards the machines drivers.

Bakugou gave him a deadpan expression as he replied, "Thought you were crazy, not an idiot."

Allen said nothing but continued to look on with an expression that expressed someone holding onto faith but slowly loosing it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", the three teens screamed like children as Mei laughed with joy!

Suddenly, Mei activated her Attack on Titan munuve great and shot twin rocket propelled harpoons into one of the machines exposed parts. They hooked in and Mei flew around the machine with grace and ease, while the others still continued to scream their heads off. While the Hare and Dormouse were distracted by Dhina buzzing around like a fly and tearing more parts of their armored hide off, Mei used her quirk to find a landing spot while zip lining around the machines huge body.

Once she finally saw an opening in it leg, she moved her body around and shot the harpoon hook into its thigh and zoomed right into the opening, landing with a not so elegant CRASH!

Once inside and off Mei's body, the three teens fell on the floor breathing heavily in a near state of panic! Mei brushed off her dirt and bruises from the crash as she stated that the experience was fun. Everyone stopped trying to decompress from near death and shot their heads at the girl in anger and shock!

"Are you insane!?", Kaminair shouted at her!

"You could have killed us!", Mina accused her!  
"A warning could have been better next time.", Toru yelled while flailing her arms up and down!

Mei pushed off her goggles and turning to the teens she nonchalantly replied, "I did warn you, and besides you didn't die. Just like I planned, and just like I planned before, were now inside."

Kaminari stared at her incredulously and exclaimed "Inside whe-oh my god.", Kaminair stopped mid sentence as he looked up and saw the inner workings of the automaton.

The multitude of gears, and springs, and positions all working in perfect cognantation. Creaks and squeaks emmett from within as gears harshly ground against one another!

Mina whistled in impression while saying, "I don't know the first thing about machines, but that's what I call mechanics."

"So now what?", Kaminari asked Mei.

The girl pointed to the glaring gloves of Tour and commanded her, "Transparent girl you use your stealth and find the two rats in here."

Toru rolled her invisible eyes at her nickname and replied, "That's still not my name, but I can do that."

Toru then climbed up the machines moving parts and disappeared into its guts.

"And you two.", Mei suddenly exclaimed while pointing to Mina and Kamimari. "Start breaking stuff!", she commanded with a smile!

Both their faces lit up with excitement as they spoke in unison, "We can do that!"

Immediately the two of them began to use their quirk in the most destructive way possible. Mina melting everything in sight while Kaminari suck his point and shoots to every surface and then lit up everything! Springs, gears, sprockets, and sockets fell apart in second leaving a steaming piles and broken remains to fly all over the place! Once they were done in the leg they moved along the body continuing their destructive path!

While back in the twin cockpit, the Hare and Dormouse were failing miserably at catching of seating Dhina away! However, their attention was quickly averted from the Numo when a large tremor shook through their machine, and the whole thing began to lean on one side.

"What the hell was that?", the Hare exclaimed!

' **Warning: Right Leg stability lost'** , spoke a robotic voice as red lights flooded the inside cabin and sirens blare in warning!

"Oh dear! One of the legs had lost stability!", squeaked the Dormouse while pointing to a screen that show the integrity of the machines body layouts.

' **Warning: Left Leg stability lost'**

"Now the left arm!"

The Jare then grabbed the Dormouse and slapped him while commanding him, "Remain calm and reroute power to the opposite limbs and stabilize us!"

' **Warning: Engine Operation at Maximum Low Percentage output'** , the robotic voice spoke again as another layout of the robot when to critical red!

"Oh no! The internal engines have failed!", screamed the Dormouse!

' **Warning: Exhaust Tubing has failed, Asphyxiation Iminate'**

"Our ventilation system has been shut down and clogged up!"

"The opposite limbs have lost control! We've lost stabilization!"

' **Warning: Core reactor has been destroyed** '

"We are losing power! All systems are failing! Were going to loss!", the Dormouse screeched while pulling away at his face!

The March Hare was so furious at this point that he bit down on his teeth so hard they began to crack! He then went to the control panel and saw the inner cameras of the mech. He saw Mina and Kaminari mindlessly destroying everything in sight while Mei was far more meticulous about her destruction. Where the other two teens would have to destroy several parts to make progress, Mei knew what held what together and only had to remove one pin or screw to destroy over several different objects!

The Hare grabbed a mic that connected to the mechs innards and shouted, "Ya damned harlot! Stop pushing my buttons!"

Meanwhile back in the machine, Mei was at a control panel inside and began to randomly press an assortment of colorful buttons that seemed to do nothing at first.

"Oh I just can't help it, their so many and their so colorful, I wanna see what they all do!", he squealed with glee while pushing more.

Mina and Kaminari heard what Mei was doing, and like the children they were, decided they wanted in! "We wanna push buttons!", they both said excitedly.

The three of them then started to randomly and quickly press as many buttons as possible on the panel, causing the robot to do all sorts of things outside of the twin pilots control!

The Hare and Dormouse raced as fast as they could to regain control over their device, pressing buttons, pulling levers, turning knobs, and so forth! But nothing worked, their machine was completely out of control thanks to the three teens doing an inside job!

"March what are we gonna do?", the Dormouse stressed to the Hare in a panic!

Before the Hare could reply, a pair of gloves grabbed the shoulders of both animals. When they both turned their heads they saw nothing attached to the gloves. Then a femini voice answered the mouses question, saying, "Say cheese."

"What?", The both questioned until a bright and blinding light flooded their cabin, causing both of them to go blind!

"AAAAAH! MY EYES!", cried the Dormouse!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!", the Hare shouted while trying to cover his burning eyes.

"Double surprise Taser attack is going on.", the voice answered.

Suddenly the two animals felt something cold and metallic press their necks, and another moment later they both felt the coursing sensation of hindrance of bolts of electricity being churned directly into their bodies!

Meanwhile on the outside, the robot was going absolutely ballistic! Like a fish with a Seizure! Moving wildly and attacking randomly with no fluidly or target. Just a flopping mess. The others watched on in amazement and concern as the mech went off like an unattended firehouse with death weapons. Eventually the robot began to do a bunch of hilarious things like producing funny sound effects, music, and even silly poses and dance moves. Then came the more...mature sense of humor.

First the machine stood erect and two ports in its chest shot out twin chainsaw like blades that wirled loudly! Also the blade piped out of where the robots nipples could be considered located.

"I wish I hadn't seen that.", Allen said while covering Izuku's eyes.

Then it turned around, bent over and a pair of giant machine guns piped from its butt!

Iida covered Uraraka's eyes and cringed while saying, "Too bad I had to see that."

Then it turn around again and arching back a laser canon of all things piped out from where it's grown could be!

Iida and Allen covered each other's eyes as Allen said in disgust, "Oh I really wish I could unsee that."

Suddenly the robot began to explode on several different areas and fall apart piece by piece! First one of its legs, then it's spiked mace arm that raised up, broke off and hit itself. And finally the whole thing implode on itself in a blaze of glory, with the screams of the Hare and Dormouse echoed from within! As it exploded to bits and fell down into The chasm, Dhina suddenly burst through its chest area while holding Mina, Kaminari, and Mei in his giant arms!

"They did it, they actually did it the crazy bastards.", Bakugou stated quitely in amazement while Dhina landed and dropped off all three teens.

"Ta-da!", Mei stated flamboyantly while spreading her arms like a performer, waiting for applause.

Once Dhina dropped off the three teens he excitedly went over to Allen and placed his giant beak on his head while purring like a cat, like he hadn't seen Allen in forever. Allen petted the creature back like an owner seeing their pet again.

Before they could continue to celebrate their victory any farther, Jiro suddenly asked with concern, "Wait, wheres Toru?"

Everyone stopped and looked around for the invisible girl, as redundant as that sounds, until her voice came out of nowhere saying, "Im here!", the voice from the Numo, and a moment after the girls boots and gloves slid down from the creature. "I was actually the first one Dhina grabbed just before jumping ship. I do kinda wonder how he saw me though?", she briefly explained.

Everyone internally sighed.

"Nice work you-", before Allen could finish, the ground beneath Mina and Kaminari feet began to crack and break apart! Within a second Allen had vanished into moths and reappeared right in front of the frozen teens! He grabbed them by their clothes and threw them over his shoulder while yelling, "Move!"

Kaminari and Mina landed safely on more solid ground while Allen's ground began to fall apart at such a fast rate he couldn't escape! The ground caved in and Allen dropped!

"Allen!", Izuku shouted in distress while making a mad dash to save him!

But he was too late as he tripped and missed his chance to grab him! Izuku gasped and scrambled over to the edge in a painful attempt to save him. Though instead of seeing Allen falling to his death, he saw the young man very slowly descending down the pit with his umbrella in hand like Mary Popins.

aAllen smiles up at him and calm him down in a reassuring voice saying,'"Its okay Izuku. Luckily I remembered my Paroseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllll!"

Allen's voice trailed out of ear shot as a large hunk of metal landed on the top of the umbrella and forced the teen to plummet down!

Izuku screamed in fright as he saw Allen disappear into the darkness! "Allen! ALLEN! **ALLEN**!", he shouted into the void!

After several dozen seconds of silence, Allen's charming voice echoed from the darkness below, "Im okay! Shaken up, but okay! I can float remember."

Izuku fell on his back and breath out relief while stating, "Phew, thank goodness he's still alive."

"Huh, I guess there is a bottom.", Iida stated while looking over the edge.

"Yeah, it would've been bad if we lost our only guide.", Bakugou stated with a shot eating grin. At this statement, everyone looked at him with unamused expressions, "Im fucking kidding. Let's just get the crazy bastard and get out of here.", he quickly resorted.

Izuku looked back over the edge and cupping his hands he yelled, "Allen, do you see a way back up!?"

After a minute of silence, Allen's voice echoed back, "Um…..no. I think I might be stuck down here."

" _oh geez_. Don't go anywhere, well try to find a way down to you!", Izuku shouted back down!

"Where would I go?", Allen shouted back.

Izuku quickly turned to Dhina and asked, "Dhina can you clear a path for us to Allen?"

The Numo said not a word but stared at Izuku for a solid minute while drooling. Izuku wondered if Dhina only listened to Allen, but then the Numo turned around and jumping towards a ramp that was covered in junk he swatted the pile away with ease, and opened a path. Not decidediny to dwell on it, Izuku and the others followed the creature as it cleared away piles of scrap and junk that concealed the spiraling ramp that descended deep into the darkness where Allen was trapped.

Meanwhile at the very bottom Allen was trying, and failing, to climb his way out of the hole. But no matter what he tried he just couldn't find an opening, get a foothold, or get a grip on anything without hurting himself. Eventually he decided to give up and looking around he sighed while saying, _***SIGH***_ "Stuck down a hole with nothing to do until I'm saved, and I didn't even bring my ' _stuck down a hole with nothing to do until Im saved_ ' tea. Maybe I can find a deck of cards or something to pass the time."

Allen was about to look for something to pass the time when a voice came out of nowhere, saying in a bitter hissed tone, "How about a casket to stuff your mangled corpse into."

Allen whipped his head around only to see none other than the Dormouse and March Hare emerging from a pile of junk, covered in minor injuries and looking quite displeased towards Allen!

Allen back away from the two animals as they drew closer, while speaking in astonished disbelief, "March, Dormy! Your still alive?"


	21. Chapter 21

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Final Chance, the Final Stance, and the Final Fight Against two Old Friends.**

 **Last Time**

 _Allen back away from the two animals as they drew closer, while speaking in astonished disbelief, "March, Dormy! Your still alive?"_

 **Now**

"That's right Allen, were still alive! Ah hahahahaha!", laughed the wicked injured Dormouse.

' _Unfortunately_ ', Allen thought to himself.

The March Hare pushes off rubble while saying, "Of course were still alive ya bum witted son of a Jabberwocky! It takes a little more than getting nearly crushed to death by a robot that weighs thousands of tons to kill us."

"And now were going to kill you ourselves, Hahahaha!", the Dormouse added.

As they spoke the two creatures slowly walked towards Allen attempting to corner him. And it worked as Allen stepped away from them with every step they took closer, up to the point he was forced to a wall.

Allen looked up only to see himself trapped, and in a last ditch effort he tried to reason with them. "March, Dormy please, seek reason, I-."

"Aw save your drabble for the devil ya twat! There is no more rhyme or reason left for us or you!", the Hare cut him off mid sentence.

"Wonderland is gone and soon so will you. Let insanity reign once more, just like it used to, just like it should have all along!", the Dormouse chipped in while circling around Allen from one side. His wheels creeping and squeaking with every moment.

"We told you to abandon all false hope Allen, but are too stubborn to even-.", The Hare began until Allen suddenly blurted out.

"But I won't!", this made the two creatures stop in place. Allen's eyes were down casted and covered by a shadow as his body shook with sadness. In a small voice he pleaded with them. "Please, don't do this. This, isn't you two. I know you, the March Hare and Dormouse I know would never do this, any of this! Your kind, lazy, fun, exuberant, calm, soft, spontaneous, and crazy in a fun way. Not unhinged psychopaths hell bent on destruction! This is the Red Queen's corruption doing this to you both, I've seen it before. Your not in your right mind(Then again you both never really were) but you can fight this! Show me that the Dormy and March I know and love are still their, please.", he brought up his eyes stained with tears and his expression hopeful.

Nothing was said between any of the three, nothing but cold silence. Then a small sound did reverberated off the walls. It started low, then got loud enough to decipher what it was, laughter. Cold cruel laughter, laughter that you make at someone, not with someone. Allen quickly saw the March Hare nearly doubled over as he laughed to the point where he was coughing!

After he was done and regained his posture, he looked to Allen with a cold look in his eye and said, "How touching, no really it was. But your words only fall on long dead ears."

"The people you once knew us as are no more! The old days are long gone. This is who we are now.", added the Dormouse while inched closer.

Allen's head fell back down with his face covered by a shadow, the sound of small repressed sobs fell between his lips. The Hare and Dormouse saw his vulnerability and went to attack, but then the sobs stopped and Allen posture straightened out. Without bringing his head up he spoke to the creatures, "Then I guess my friends truly are gone.", he stepped forward and away from his wall emitting a strong cold aura that got more intense with each step he took. The aura was so strong it made the Dormouse and Hare shiver and step back in fear! "And after seeing everything that you two have done thus far.", he lifted up his head revealing his dead voidless eyes with their insane glaze. All while still walking towards the two animals. "You leave me with no other choice.", he finished while taking out the Vorpal Blade.

The Dormouse and Hare where actually frightening by the young man. These two insane monsters have been reduced to mere shivering prey animals hiding in the brush. But after their fear subsided their ravenous psychotic tendencies resurfaced and face off with the young man.

"I personally invite you to try.", offered the March Hare.

"So now you decide to grow a spine and take your beat down.", mocked the Dormouse.

Allen looked at them with a weird expression before breaking out into laughter similar to that of the March Hare.

After he stopped and replied, "Beat down? AhHahahahaha! Thats funny Dormy, really it is. However, your quite mistaken for the context of this fight. This isn't a back alley beat down, oh no no no no no no! This is an execution, and both your heads are on the chopping block.", he finished with a wicked smile and pointing the Vorpal Blade tip at them.

Allen charged at the two animals with killer intent in his eyes, ready to reduce them to scrap meat! Allen tried to slash at at one of them but missed as the Dormouse scurried away and the Hare bounced out of range. Allen quickly decided to go after the Hare first and dashed after him in a cloud of moths, only to reappear wildly slashing the blade! But the Hare was fast and skilled, using his sword arm to block all his attacks and locking into a full sword fight.

Both blades swinging wildly and creating sparks with every collision! Eventually it turned to the Hare doing the slashing and Allen on the defense. Even then they were at a standstill with one not holding out or moving back at another, both just standing in one place at a stalemate with sparks and slashing movements too fast too see.

However their duel was quickly interrupted by the Dormouse, who charged at Allen on his back wheels! But the squeaking of the wheels alerted Allen long before he got their, and the young man jumped in the air moments before the rodent crashed into him. But he didn't just let the mouse run under him, no, he jumped atop him and as the mouse scurries about trying to shake Allen off, Allen was in a moving duel with the Hare! The Hare unable to keep up with the sudden change in position and Allen able to move around frantically while gaining as many openings as possible. Hare was just barely quick enough to keep up pace with the constantly moving Allen, until the Dormouse decided stop flailing and stood still for the Hare. Allen took advantage of this and grabbing the sides of the mouse's head with his boots he did a backflip and tossed the Dormouse across the room with his feet!

Allen then went into another duel with March Hare, but this time he got the blade stuck into one of the holes designs in Hares arm blade. The two of them in a standoff with both pushing on each other trying to stab the other with their own blade! Both seemingly getting the upper hand and then getting it back from the other. Allen eventually got tired of the stand off whipped out a top hat and plopping it down on Hares sword. The hat popped up into a white rabbit holding a clock. The Hare looked at Allen but saw no Allen. He looked farther forward and saw Allen standing a ways away with a stopwatch in his hand. Allen waved bye to the Hare and pushed the stopper. The clock made a clicking noise and then blew up right in the Hares face.

Allen then heard the Dormouse's wheel coming towards him again and jumped into the air, avoiding his attack. After an airjump or two he fell to the ground and pulled out the Teapot Cannon, then fired shot after shot at the roden while moving around. But Dormouse was quick as the wind and could turn on a dime, doughing all of Allen's projectiles. Eventually Allen stopped randomly firing and stood still while charging up a shot. He watched as the Dormouse scurried in all different directions until he got just close enough to lunge at him!

Allen waited patiently and watched carefully for the right moment when he was just close enough to see the whites of his eyes. He was about to shoot the mouse dead on when something hit him in the back, hard! Allen gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs and then kicked towards the mouse who grabbed his leg with his teeth and then threw him across the floor!

Allen felt as his face skid across the metal and his clothes tore at the jagged pieces, after picking himself up he saw the Hare had survived and recovered from the blast and was at the Dormouse's side ready to fight! Allen whipped out the Pepper Grinder and fired it full blast at the two animals! Dormouse was nicked but managed to escape while Hare used his arm blade to block the pepper and jump away! Allen gave chase to them while still firing away, both animals running in two different directions. Allen switched it up and took out the Teapot Cannon and fired at both of them.

He then decided to focus on the Dormouse, since he seemed less of a fighter, and took out the Pepper Grinder. He fired at the mouse spraying the animal with a good amount of seasoning. The mouse tried to flee by moving in random directions, but Allen was quick on his toes and dashed to the rodent everytime he tired to run in a cloud of moths! Allen eventually cornered the mouse and brandished the Vorpal Blade with a wicked smile, ready to kill him!

Suddenly he felt a looming presents behind him and whipped his body around while going into a crouched position he defending himself with his Umbrella! It was the Hare trying to stab Allen from behind! The Hare pushed down on Allen trying to get him off balance and the Dormouse took this opportunity to attack! But Allen wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice and stuck the blade into the rodents mouth, propping it open. He then kicked the Dormouse on the side of his face and caused him to spin on his wheels, Allen grabbed his tail and used him as a flail on the Hare!

Allen whacked them so hard that they both flew back several feet away! As the tried to climb off each other, Allen made an attempt to attack! But it failed when the Hare took out several bombs and threw them at the young man! Allen spun around with the umbrella and lifted into the air, doudging the explosives! Allen then turned the umbrella upside down and sore to the ground, pointing the tip at the two animals. It missed yet Allen spun the umbrella and rode on it like a deadly spinning top while chasing the two creatures. Allen hunted down the Hare, however every time he got close the animal would hop out of the way and Allen would increase speed! Eventually Allen was thrown off his own weapon when the Hare used his blade arm to catch the tip of the umbrella and throw Allen right off it. The Hare then closed the distance between him and the floored Allen with a single hop. He then tried to stab Allen while he was grounded, but Allen was quick enough to roll out of each attack and only got his clothing nicked!

Allen then took the Vorpal Blade and caught the Hares blade! He then pushed with all his might and rolled the Hare to his back with Allen on top! Then it was Allen turn to stab at the floored Hare, but even he was just quick enough to roll out of the way from each stab! Eventually Allen stopped the Hare by slamming his foot on his head to keep it still. Allen raider the blade up and held it there for dramatic effect!

However, just before he could sink the blade into the Hares head. Allen was side blinded by the Dormouse charging into him at full speed! Allen was knocked off the Hare and then felt the mouse's tail wrapped around his neck and drag him across the ground! Allen was dragged along and whipped from side to side, started and stopped at random points, and slammed against the walls and floors!

The Dormouse then stopped short and fling Allen into the air, where the Hare came in and caught Allen mid air with blade arm, piercing his left shoulder! The Hare then used his robotic leg and kicked Allen across the area into the farthest wall!

Allen stayed stuck to the wall for a moment until he slid down to the ground in a painful heap! Allen then tried to stand back up, but failed as his legs were too weak. He turned around facing the wall, and grabbing it he tried to lift himself up!

The Hare and Dormouse walked towards the injured teen and began to gloat of their victory while vexing him.

"I told you ya didn't stand a chance. You never head and you never will!", vexed the Hare.

"Though to be fair it was 2 on 1. But even so, I never liked to play by fair!", commented the Dormouse.

"Do ya have any last words before we end you here?", asked the Hare.

Allen's vision was blurry, he was seeing stars, his arms and legs felt like jello with his body feeling equally sticky. His strength was failing, and he was drifting off. He couldn't keep this up any longer, they were going to win! He was losing hope.

Allen then put his hand up to his head to try and alleviate the pain, but he heard a squishing sound. He stopped and looked at his glove hand, covered in blood! At the sight of it made his body shake with fear and anger! Old memories thought long forgotten now surfaced back to haunt him like an old wound! The pain, the agony, the screams, the loneliness, the thirst for freedom, it all came back in perfect clarity!

Allen knew exactly what he was going to say, but they certainly weren't going to be his last words. Just his last statement to the two creatures encroaching behind him.

New vigor and energy surged through Allen's body as he slowly craned his head around with killer intent and yelled, "Die!"


	22. Chapter 22

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Final Chance, the Final Stance, and the Final Fight Against two Old Friends. Part. 2**

 **Last Time**

 _New vigor and energy surged through Allen's body as he slowly craned his head around with killer intent and yelled, "Die!"_

 **Now**

Allen leaped to his feet and grabbed something from the piles of junk around him! A stack of playing cards. Allen then threw the cars individually at the Hare and Dormouse with lightning fast speed and pinpoint accuracy! The cards flew faster than the two animals could react and found several of the cards embedded in their bodies! Once they did move, the Dormouse scruuired away but not without several cards lodged in his body and the spokes of his wheels. The Hare used his blade arm to block the cards but still had several in his body and one sticking out of his false eye. Allen then took the rest of the cards in one hand and threw them like a cloud at the two creatures! He then dashed over to another pile of junk and pulled out several paper airplanes, he threw them one at a time, and all of them began to fly by themselves. Each one locked onto one of the animals and began to chase them around! Flying around them like a swarm of birds before dive bombing down and slicing them with their sharp tips!

Allen then dashed over to another pile and pulled out a staff looking object. The tip open up and Allen began shooting a beam of energy right at the Hare. Allen ran closer to the Hare while keeping the beam trained on him, up to the point he was mere inches from the animal. Though this was a mistake as the Hare then used his blade arm to slice off the tip of the staff, rendering the beam obsolete! The Hare grinned vexingly at his victory, while Allen only snarled at him! Allen then turned the staff around to the spear like tip at the end and began to use it like a spear on the Hare!

Allen made wide slashes on the Hare, keeping him at a distance while controlling where he moved! He then spun around with the spear then dashed forward and extending its length twice! The spear shrunk down to normal size as Allen jumped into the air and threw it right at him. The spear Pierced his shoulder and Alan went in for a punch to the face!

Just before he collided with the Hares face, the Dormouse rushes in trying to blindside him again! Allen jumped on the mouse's head, covered his eyes, and caused him to crash right into the wall! Just before collision, Allen jumped off next to another pile of trash. He reached in a took out two huge golden gauntlets with gemstones, he reached into the pile again and pulled out a chain connected to a massive metal ball! Allen grabber and lugged the whale size items like it was nothing and began to spin it around his head.

He then slammed the ball on the ground, which hit so hard it caused the ground to shake and make everyone fly a few inches into the air! The ball then sprouted spikes and ignite into flames! Allen grabbed the chain and swung the massive flaming death weapon around him with ease! The Hare and Dormouse recovered and charged at Allen who did the same!

Jumped into the air with the ball and chain and send it flying towards the two animals!

* * *

Meanwhile on the top side of the hole, the young heroes were still following Dhina as he smashed apart and threw away debris blocking their downward path. It had been only a few minutes and they still couldn't even see the bottom of the hole, but the hero still pressed on with the inexhaustible Numo. Suddenly the heroes heard a great crashing noise followed soon after by the very floor quaking right under them, causing them to fly a few inches in the air! The heroes quickly got up on shaky legs and defenses raised high after what just happened, even Dhina stopped mid motion!

"What the hell was that?!", Mina shouted!

"I don't know, but I already don't like it.", Uraraka stated while picking herself up.

"Maybe it's Allen.", Tsyu offered.

"Allen can't do something like that...right?", Kaminari sweated.

"It the only explanation we have. He may be in trouble! We have to hurry!", Izuku exclaimed while rushing forward!

"How?! We've been walking down this hole for ten minutes and we still can't see the bottom!", Sero stressed out!

Suddenly the hero's saw something fly towards them from the bottom of the pit! The heroes took cover as, whatever it was, flew over their head and smashed right into the adjacent wall! The hero's picked up their head to see what nearly killed them and saw a huge spiked wreckage ball on a chain stick to the wall! Then the ball and chain fell from its position and dropped back down into the pit, taking along with it an avalanche of trash and debris so thick and copious that it creates a ramp straight down.

"That's how.", Uraraka pointed to the ramp of trash.

"Convenient.", Tsyu stated.

"Let's go!", Izuku exclaimed while sliding down the ramp!

The rest of the hero's follow after him and in seconds they finally found themselves at the bottom of the pit. Taking in their surroundings they saw that the metal around here was far more decayed than the rest of the structure, meaning this area must be a back room or long forgotten part of the building. Though gears and spring and jets whistled and hissed and creaked and groaned like the rest of the domain. Their was trash, metal, and all kinds of other gross oddities all over the place that covered everywhere do densely that it made cave openings and kept too much light from entering.

The only difference in this place was that along the wall were huge tanks that were in good shape and operational. Steam hiding from exhaust ports, the tanks rattled as they held their contexts, and condensation forming on the outside.

There were signs on every few hundred yards that read;

 _ **CAUTION! HOT SURFACE!**_

 _ **Don't touch the Tea Vats for any reason!**_

 _ **Unless you want to. In which case, it was nice knowing you.**_

The hero's looked around for any sign of Allen, but they couldn't find the mentality questionable teen. Suddenly they heard something like an object being thrown against something with great force! The young hero's twisted their heads to the noise and saw something like a metal storm great filling up a wall, covered over by junk, and separating a different part of the pit. The object thrown against it was none other than the mad las himself, Allen!

"Allen!", Izuku cries as he ran towards the grate. "Allen, are you okay?!"

"I've...been better.", Allen musters our in a painful voice.

Though the young man was anything but, his state of being was hard to look at. Normally prim, proper, well put together, clean, and well maintained was now the complete opposite! Blood, dirt, and grim covered his outfit and face. Some of which tangled into his half undone messy hair causing it to get clumped and matt together. Thick gashes, penetrations, and puncture marks littered his torn clothing and face. Caking it in even more blood that stain ever possible part of him! His clothes were so torn they started to show his body underneath. His breath jagged and short like he was having an asthma attack. His posture bend over and shaking like a leaf with very little visible strength in his body.

Izuku was about to gasp at his state when he looked up and saw the two people he thought were dead. Both of whom looked just like Allen, but still standing and with more fire in their eyes!

"Dormy and March!", Izuku gasped in a small voice!

"I've been fighting them since I fell down here, and I'm not doing so well.", Allen explained in a painful tone.

Izuku grabbed the great and shook it to see if it would budge, but it wouldn't. He frantically looked around for another opening and exclaimed, "We'll hold on, we'll find a way in and help you!"

"No.", Allens said in a small yet from voice that cause Izuu to halt. "No please, don't. I need to finish this on my own. I did this to them, their my problem.", he explained in a cold serious tone.

"But your hurt!", Izuku agued back!

Allen looked back at Izuku and gave him a warm smile while saying, "I'm glad you care. And I care about you, so please.", Allen stood up on his injured shaky legs while looking down and away from Izuku, "Stay back and look away from me."

Allen then walked away from Izuku towards the Hare and Dormouse whie wobbling back and forth.

Izuku looked on helplessly to Allen like a child who was watching their parents walk away, and in a small scared voice whispered, "Allen?"

Allen then walks with a stumble towards the two animals and stops once he's a few yards from the grate. His head slums down like he's going to faint, but suddenly he grabbed his head and started to scream! A horrific, blood chilling scream! A sound of ultimate suffering!

"A-Allen! What's wrong!?", Izuku cried out as he tries to shake the grate open!

Allen whips back and forth while continuing to let out his scream of pain as blood began to forcefully stout from his wounds and pool around him and stain his clothing even further!

"What's he doing their?", the Dormouse asked the Hare with concern.

"Haven't the bloodiest idea.", the Hare replied in an anxious tone.

Soon the screams died down as the blood staining his clothes and pooling around his feet began to draw back onto his body. Allen's whole body was now colored crimson red for 10 seconds and remained stiff as a board before it exploded right off him in a red mist as he let out a demonic scream!

Allen...no longer looked like himself.

Instead of the proper young man clad in baby blue now stood an eldritch horror in human skin.!Allen's entire body was now a pure bone white along with his whole outfit. The only spots of color on him was his midnight black hair, that now defied gravity and floated around in the air. His boots, vest, and gloves all stained a bright crimson red. His once soft blue eyes now completely engulfed in black darkness, with a black red liquid that flowed down in steady tear streams, it even dropped from the sides of his black lipped mouth!

Allen was no more.

"He can still do that?!", the Hare cried in surprise!

Before Izuku could reach his arms through the openings towards Allen, he was quickly pulled back by Iida, who shouted, "Midoryia get back!"

"Let me go Iida! Allen needs us!", Izuku yelled as he tried to struggle free from his friends grip!

"I don't think that thing is Allen anymore.", Iida shot back while still holding tight to the green teen!

"It's more like a demon!", Tsuyu croaked out in fear while hiding behind Shoji!

The demonic Allen ten let out a horrified cry showing the inside of hsi black mouth and lunged at the Hare and Dormouse with blinding speed! So fast that neither of them could react quick enough, even if they could move! Allens red stained gloved turned into claws and began to slice at the two animals with inhuman speed and agility! Slashing back and forth across their faces and bodies while still letting out blood curdling screams, unit he curled his hand into a fist and punched both creatures so hard they went flying back like a rocket! Allen dashed after them in his intangible insect form, but this time they were crimson hornets instead of white moths, and he moved so quickly it looked like he teleported. Allen appeared in front of them quicker than in his normal state and took out the Vorpal Blade, which now looked more like a shard of jagged bloody glass!

And dashing around the Hare and Dormouse he slashed them with even deeper cut than his claws did sending forth streams of thick blood and oil gushing all around the arena! The Hare and Dormouse were helpless to defend themselves as the young man reduced them to near scrap! Allen then dashed back and took out the Pepper Grinder, which looked nothing like a grinder, and unloaded the whole thing on both animals, while stood their in a state of frozen static from the barrage of fire! Allen the took the Dormouse by his tail, flung him over his shoulder, and right onto the Hare! Allen then took out a twisted version of the Teapot Cannon, and holding both animals down with his foot he charged it up and blasted both of them point blank!

Both creatures flew across the area and landed into the center where they laid motionless. Allen dashed over to them in an instant and jumping on the motionless broken bodies he began to beat on them with his bare hands while letting out grunts and screams!

Izuku knew this want good, whatever was happening was going on with Allen had to stop! And stop now! But he didn't know how, he felt so helpless being trapped behind these thick metal bars. Though that's when it hit him, he couldn't break the bars, but someone else could! Izuku couldn't believe that he forgot about Dhina in the span of a few minutes!

He then turned to the monster and told it to break down the grate. The monster moved forward until Iida told him to stop. Iida looked at Izuku with a serious expression and said, "Are you sure we should do this? For all we know Allen could attack us in this...whatever is going on. This garte maybe the only thing protecting us!"

"We can't just leave him like this! He's still beating the Hare and Dormouse, and their already dead! Whatever happening to him can't be good for him. We have to stop him before we lose him!", Izuku argues back!

Iida looks back at Allen, who was now stabbing the bodies of the Hare and Dormouse, and looked back to Izuku giving him a conformational nod. Izuku nodded back and told Dhina to break the grate. The Numo walked forward, realded back it arm, and punched with all it had! But instead of the grate smashing to bits or flying off altogether, it absorbed the blow and stretched like rubber before taking back shape. Izuku had to do a double take before he could check to make sure it was still a solid, and it was, Izuku jiggled it and it was still solid as a metal. Dhina hit it again and like the last time it stretched like rubber.

"What the heck! Is it metal or rubber?!", Uraraka exclaimed while kicking it!

"For all we know it's both.", Jiro commented while plugging her jacks into it and using her vibrations.

"How do we break it?", Ojiro asked.

Izuku thought for a moment as he deciphered a plane. The metal rubber thing took on metal properties when its in a neutral state, but when hit with a hard enough blow it stretches like rubber. The only way to break it would to put it into a state of particle binding, but what could do that.

That's when and idea dawned on the green haired teen, and turning to the class he said, "Todoroki."

In turn, Todoroki, nodded in understanding and grabs the great with his right hand. The grate then forms ice all over its surface, Todoroki stood back and Dhina punched it again. This time the punch worked and the whole metal structure fell apart into micro pieces! Izuku was the first to run in and straight to demon Allen, who was still beating the lifeless bodies of Hare and Dormouse!

"Allen stop!", Izuku yelled at him!

But Allen did not respond, he only continue to stab the bodies while grunting and screaming in pain!

Izuku made a stupid ditched effort to stop him and ran up to the hysterical teen and grabbed his arm he was using to stab the bodies! "Allene Allen Allen STOP IT!", Izuku cried as he held back the young man's arm!

This did get Allen to stop his assault, but trade it off to a different target. Allen head shot over to Izuku, causing him to freeze and flinch at the sight of his demonic face! Allen used his other arm to knock back Izuku, and far away at that, Izuku flew across the area with such great force it nearly knocked the wind right out of him! Once he landed he did have any time to react as Allen was right on top of him faster than he could think! Demon Allen pinned IZuku down with his knees, restrained him further by grabbing his throat, and took out the Vorpal Blade proceeding to stab him!

Izuku moved quickly grabbing Allen's arm choking him to give him so air, but Allens strength was completely unnatural it barely gave Izuku and wiggle room! With the other he grabbed Allens writs holding back the Vorpal Blade before it could stab him! The two teens struggled as grunted trying to stop or kill the other, the black residue streaming from Allens eyes dropped off his face and onto Izuku as he stared at Allens soulless empty eyes and ferocious expression! Izuku couldn't hold off Allen choking him and trying to stab him at the same time, everytime he put more stergh into one, the other would gain footing! Even with his quirk at 25% Izuku was barely holding him back!

Once Izuku got enough air to talk he exclaimed in a horse voice, "Allen! Stop! It's me, your friend!"

Demon Allen stop in place, his grip loosened around Izuku throat, allowing him to breathe, and his arm no longer tried to bring down the blade. His twisted expression softened to that of confusion and surprise.

With a demonic gurgle in his voice he asked, "F-Friend?"

Izuu swallowed down some air and replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm your friend, Izuku."

"I-Izuku!', the demoic Allen asked with shock.

Suddenly his body started to tremble and his frusouse expression went slack, he looked over to his hand holding the Vorpal Blade. The limb shook until his grip finally loosened and dropped blade at Izuku's side with a loud _**Clang**_! Allen let go of Izuku and stood off him while looking at his bone white outfit and red stained hands. Allen pt his hands into his face and stood there for a few seconds before he started to scream in agony again! Izuku scurried away from demoic Allen, not wanting to get hurt again!

Allen continued to scream as the white coloring and red stains slid off his body like water revealing his natural color and blue outfit! The substance continue to drip off him like tar as Allen seemed to fight back against it, trying to get free! Once the substance was off his face, Allens demonic scream turned back to his natural non distorted one and his eyes could be seen, along with the black substance pooling off him! The substance pooled around his feet again, this time looking like blood and not the white, red, and black color that previously adored his twisted features!

Once the substance was completely off and his natural color were exposed, Allen stopped his screaming fit and his body went slacked. He wobbled back and forth then fell to the ground. Izuku moved over to pick up Allen motionless body, but he stopped. Fear was still present in his body, fear of what he just saw, fear of Allen. Was Allen really back to normal or was it just aesthetic. What happened to Allen, why did he attack, can he still be trusted, is this who he really was?

Izuku swallowed his fears and slowly picked Allen up into a sitting position, he moved back his hair to show his normal clear features had returned. No more black red substance flowing from his mouth and eyes. Speaking of eyes, once Allen weakly opened his eyes he saw that they were baby blue again and not dark and hollow. Allens eyes shifted up weakly to Izuku, who cradled his head, and heard him whisper to him weakly with tears.

"I-Izuku...I-Im so….I-I didn't….I wasnt-."

Allen then started to heavily cough and then stopped going into short but raspy breaths. Izuku could feel how weak Allen was, he couldn't even feel any tightness in his muscles, just slack. Whatever just happened drained Allen completely.

Suddenly the others ran up to Izuku in worry shouting, "Midori-san, are you okay!?"

"We saw Allen punt you, but he moved so fast we couldmt react fast enough!", Momo explained.

"Is-is Allen?", Kirisima asked while grinding his teeth in fear.

"Alive, yes. But weak.", Izuku answers while brushing away more of Allen's hair.

"He looks awful!", Tsyuy cringed at his weakened state.

"What was that?!", Sero asked looking at the red splotch on the ground.

"He sure made fast work of these two.", Bakugou paled in anxiety at the sight of the mangled remains of the Hare and Dormouse.

Suddenly the whole entire area began to creak and shake violently! Several huge pieces of metal began to fall from the high ceilings, the walls began to shake and crumble, even the undisturbed garbage around them started to roll around from all the moment! But as time went on, so too did the shaking and falling apart of the whole room until huge beams started to fall, gears popped from the walls, and flo meters reached critical before flying off!

Then the Hatter fell from the ceiling above, into the pit, and fell right in between the bodies of the Hare and Dormouse.

"The Hatter!", Mina called out!

"Can we still trust him?", Todoroki asked the group.

Before anyone could decide Allen caught some of his breath back and weakly asked Izuku, "I-Izuku. Please...help me up."  
Izuku looked at him with intense distraught and firmly stated, "Allen, can you even stand?! You look like you'll die!"

"Please.", Allen begged him.

Izuku didn't want to, in Allens current state he shouldn't even try to move, let alone stand! But Allens pleading face convinced him otherwise. With Bakugou's help, strangely enough, the teens helped the young man to his feet and turned him towards the Hatter.

The Hatter looked around at the state of the crumbling room and the mangled bodies of his friends, and exclaimed in saddened distraught, "Nooo! My precious Domain! And the guest! All I really wanted was another tea party!"

Hatter went down on his knees to check for any response from the Hare, but got nothing. Allen sucked down some air weakly and demanded to the Hatter, "Please, Hatter. You promised. Where is the Queen going? What's she trying to do? How can we get to her? Tell me, now!"

The Hatter looked over his shoulder with disinterest and disgust as he stated, "There's no time for...whatever its is you want to talk about! It's time for tea! Talk transportation with Mock Turtle, he runs the Looking Glass Line.", he then cleared his throat and taking a filled tea cup he began to try and get the bodies to drink in a desperate attempt to bring them back, saying, "Come on, you lot. We can still be friends. I've got a fine Darjeeling. Drink. Drink! He he he ha!"

"Wonderland is shattering. I'm trying to save what I can and now the Queen intends to impede me for as long as she can. You must help me, you promised!", Allen begged the Hatter!

"Ask the one who 'helps them what helps themselves'. Whoever that is." the HAtter exclaimed absolute nonsense. Suddenly a huge support beam with several chunks of debris fell right on top of the Hatter, causing him to disappear instantly! "AH!", was the last thing heard before he vanished under rubble.

Everyone cringed at the sight while Allen simply shook his head while saying, "Very pitiful. All things considered he deserved to die."

"Uh guys, I don't mean to alarm you, but where about to drown in tea!", Toru called out to the others in panic!

Everyone looked around and saw that the tea vats had broken open and began to flood the whole space! In a matter of moments the tea rose from their ankles right to their hips!

"In ignorance!", Tokoygaimi added on Tour's statement.

Now the Tea was up to their necks.

"How ironic.", was the last words spoken by Allen before their heads were covered in the hot liquid.

Soon after submerging the teens tried to swim to the top but not before being pulled away by a strong underwater torrent that sucked them all away! The last thing they saw was an image of the Hatter face in the liquid, looking at all of them, with a blank expression on his face.

* * *

 **New Items acquired: Razor Cards**

 **Normal looking Playing card with razor sharp edges**

 **Can be thrown individually or all at the same time**

 **One time use only**

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Paper airplanes in an assortment of different colors**

 **Once thrown at an intended target the follow said target and dive bomb with razor edges until they expire or the target does**

 **One time use only**

 **Gautlest w/ Ball and Chain**

 **Giant Golden Gauntlets that grant superhuman strength to the wearer**

 **Ball and chain weight too much to be used by any, need to be used with gauntlets**

 **Heavy enough to shake the ground and cause object to bounce in the air**

 **Ball can sprout spikes and ignite on fire**

 **One time use only**

 **Hysteria**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	23. Chapter 23

Heroes Adventure in Wonderland

 **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OC. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Mock Turtle and the Looking Glass Line**

 **Last Time**

 _Soon after submerging the teens tried to swim to the top but not before being pulled away by a strong underwater torrent that sucked them all away! The last thing they saw was an image of the Hatter face in the liquid, looking at all of them, with a blank expression on his face._

 **Now**

The teens swam uncontrollably through the tea for what felt like hours without end! All of them struggled to reach the surface for a breath of air,but none could! At one point they were forced to the bottom and held theirs for several seconds! Eventually the hash flow and push of the torent stopped and the teens shot up for a breath! Once they did they soon found that the water level had drastically reduced to the point where they could get air while pushed to the floor!

The teens layed on the ground gasping for air, coughing up tea, and feeling completely exhausted! After they all felt their life come back to their bodies, they started to stand back up, help one another, and take stock of their new soundings. From what they could quickly gather they were no longer in the Hatter's Domain; instead they were in some kind of a train station? A very weird one at that.

It looked normal enough, however it was anything but. The teens were standing on a wooden boardwalk for boarding the trains, along the boardwalk was a roofed awning lined with seats for waiting, and even a small wooden trick shake. Their we're train tracks off the roofed sitting area, but they weren't connected to anything. In fact, there was nothing around them at all! Off all sides of their boardwalk was a steep slope that dropped into a black pit! The tracks themselves were actually floating in mid air!

After they took in the scenery they started to take the next course by wondering how they got their? Izuku looked around for an answer, but quickly found Allen laying a ways after from them on the ground. Izuku quickly rushed over to him and went to pick him up when he suddenly stopped.

Allen wasn't lying sprawled out on the ground in a half unconscious heap, like he feared, he was laying down and gazing at something. Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw a small puddle of tea, inside the puddle was a shaky image. The image of the Hatter looking back at Allen with a blank expression. Soon the puddle seeped into the ground alongside the Hatter's image.

Izuku saw Allen give a hefty and dad sigh as he said, "Oh Hatter, I guess you did end up helping us...in the end. I'm sorry."

Izuku tried to keep quiet as Allen lamented, but his presence alone was enough for Allen to sense him. Allen turned around and seeing Izuku he smiled at him. Izuku tried to smile back, but it came out forced. All Izuku could see was the pale skinned, eyeless, demonic Allen. Allen's face dropped at seeing Izuku's forced kindness and picked himself off the floor...easily. then walked away from him with his arms behind him and his eyes down.

Izuku was in near shock of this! Only minutes ago Allen looked like he would die from exhaustion, and now he's standing and walking all on his own! And he also looked... completely healed and clean?

Then Izuku noticed that he too was also completely clean with all injuries gone and clothing mended. What happened to them!? He walked over to the rest of the group and saw that they too were looking fresh and clean, like nothing happened?

"What happened?", Ojiro asked?

"Why is my outfit mended?", Momo observed her crisp new suit.

"My injuries are gone?", Shoji commented while looking at his healed arms.

"I feel full of energy?", Iida stated while kicking his legs.

"Whats going on?!", Kirishima exclaimed!

"The tea.", Allen stated bluntly, causing everyone to look at him funny. "It's the tea, it's made from Pure Tears.", Allen explained further while ringing out his hair. Everyone continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Well where do you think Hatter gets the water to make the tea?", he says while tying back his hair.

"Um Allen, where are we?", Mina asked while tapping Allens shoulder and looking around.

"To that I answer you; direct your attention to the North East side where the Entrance sign hangs.", Allen replied while shaking out his overcoat. Everyone looked to one direction until Allen stated in a deepened voice, "Other way."

When the teens turned their heads the other way, they saw a huge sign that boarded the other side of the boardwalk, right near the abysmal drop off. It was a wooden sign held by chains and meat poles. The Wooden sign was written on by burning the wood, which Shinsou read aloud.

"The Looking Glass Line?", he questioned the signs wording.

"Wait, didn't the Hatter say something about a train and a...turtle?", Sero asked?

Allen nodded and replied, "He did, this here is one of the many stops of the Looking Glass Line. Wonderland's best railway station! Mostly because it's the only railway station. From here I bet we can get to The Queens Land lickity split!"

Bakugou whipped his head at Allens words and exclaimed, "Wait, why didn't we take this train in the first place back when we were in the Vale?"

"Would you believe me if I said ' _I had a running Train of thought_ '?", Allen gave a dry yet nasally laugh while everyone stared at him unamusement, causing him to stop and exclaimed in embarrassment, "Okay I forgot! And besides, the Looking Glass Line doesn't run through the Vale. We would've had to walk all the way to the nearest station! And the Hatters contraptions are far faster than the trains at any day.", Allen then looked to the ground while twiddling the tips of his fingers, and in a low voice said, "Also I was hoping to not see someone I inadvertently wronged."

Everyone stayed quiet as they looked on at the anxiously nervous teen, who was already looking more like a turtle inside its shell.

Tsuyu approached the young man and placing a hand on his shoulder she asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Allen looked up from his shell and smiled at the frog girl while replying, "It would be nice to finally get it off my chest. You see-."

"Can we just skip this story time until after we get on the train!", Bakugou interjected!

"Oh yes of course, that would probably be the best. Now then, let us buy some tickets and then be off.", Allen awkwardly coughed while pointing them to the ticket booth

"Buy tickets? Can't we just hijack aboard the train?", Jiro asked?

"Under any normal circumstances, yes we would. But the train won't appear for any of us unless we purchase tickets.", Allen explained while still trudging towards the booth.

"Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! More Wonderland logic.", Uraraka moaned.

Allen then walked briskly up the counter, that had a metal cover over it, and knocked on the window. No response after a minute so he knocked again, this time faster. No response. This time he knocked loud and fast as he could in rapid suction! He didn't stop until the metal sheet covering the inside widowed area was flung open in an angry fit revealing a steaming person that looked like a pissed off pig!

"Whaddya want!", a very angry voice yelled from the other side of the window!

No doubt the person yelling at Allen was none other than the ticket counter. Though at second glance the teens noticed that he didn't just look like an angry hog, but was an angry hog. He wore a ticket counter outfit with blue, red, gold, and white colors complete with hat and cuffs. He was extremely obease and smelled like garbage, nearly causing several teens to vomit! His skin was pink with black spots and his head was...well a pig, complete with floppy ears, pig nose, and tusks. He even had a gold ring in his nose and a patch of black hair on his head.

Allen looked at the hog man unfazed and with the brightest smile and kindest voice he greeted him saying, "Hello my good swine, I would like to acquire 23 tickets and 1 child for a one way trip to the Queens Land."

"Hey!", Miners shouted at the witty insult!

The hog man snorted angrily at him and half shouted at him, "Can't you read the sign you twit! I'm on me break!"

Suddenly the hog man grabbed the metal sheet that covered the window and shut off the teen!

"How long is a break down here?", Ojiro asked Allen.

Allen pulled out his crazy spinning pocket watch and replied, "Do you _reeeeeeeeeeally_ want me to answer that?"

Ojiro said nothing but hung his head in exasperation.

"Stupid Kid.", the ticket hog grumbbled from being the sheet and returned to his break. Suddenly a long thin object pierced through the metal sheet causing the hog to squeal in fright, " _ **AH**_!"

The object began to cut away at the metal sheet like a can opener and was pulled back just like a sardine can! When it was pulled away the hog man saw Allen, standing in the same spot he left him, holding the Vorpal Blade with a kind yet serious expression.

"I believe your break just broke. Now then, about those tickets?", Allen giggles at his own joke.

The hog man slapped his face and groaned he begrudgingly agreed saying, "Alright fine! If it'll get you to leave me be! That'll be 583.", he said while holding out his good

Allen's face didn't lose its smile, but the look in his eyes and sweat collecting on his brow said otherwise.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. I don't think you quite understand our situation along with the whole world; we need to get to the Queens Land. _NOW_!", he explained in a serious tone!

"583.", the hog repeated.

"The Red Bitch is destroying Wonderland at its seems, we need to get their no questions asked.", Allen continued to haggle the hog.

" _583_!", shouted the hog, clearly getting tired of this game.

Allen cleared his voice and in his charming voice he asked, "Can you be a dear little hamhalk and give us a discount?"

"On what account?!", the hog asked in disbelief.

Allen straightened his up by fixing his bow and said, "You're kidding right? You do know who I am, correct?", the hog said nothing, but his face said I don't care. "Allen, Allen Kingsly Liddle. _That_ very same Allen Liddle! And I need 24 tickets to the Queens Land, please.", he asked nicely while fluttering his eyelashes.

The hog snorted in anger and exclaimed, "I could care less if you were the Dutchess or the Queen of Hearts herself! You don't pay, you don't get a ticket!"

Before Allen could continue trying and failing to swindle the hog man, Jiro pulled him aside and asked in a firm voice, "Allen, what are you doing? Just pay the hog!"

"I...cant.", Allen finally admitted with a nervous smile.

" _What_?!", she shouted.

Allen tried to keep her quiet as he explained, "I don't have enough money! I only have five.", he explained while taking out five golden slabs of paper.

Jiro sighed and motioned for Momo to come over, then stated, "Fine then, Momo will just make more of that...money stuff you have there."

"She can't.", Allen replied through pursed lips.

"Don't speak on her behalf.", Jiro demanded.

Allen sighs and rebuttals saying, "No I mean she will literally be _incapable_ of doing it."

"Explain.", Jiro asked.

Allen took a deep breath in and asked Momo, "Momo, have you ever noticed that you couldn't make any material down here in Wonderland, despite knowing what it was made out of or from?"

Momo thought about it for a moment, then when it dawned on her she shook her head with a confused look.

"Well there's your answer. Momo may be able to create objects and elements from _your_ world, but _not_ Wonderland! It has its own set of rules that you don't and can never follow.", Allen explains.

"Is there any other way we can pay?", Momo asked?

Allen pulled a pair of dentist pliers and squeezed them he asked, "Anyone want to start pulling out teeth?"

The girls cringed at this and back away with hands up. Allen threw the pliers away knowing it wouldn't help to ask the others.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the hog man who called out to Allen and stated, "Listen here you little twits! I don't have all day, buy a ticket or piss off!"

Allen walked briskly up to the hog while speaking aloud. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.", the hog looked at him with confusion as Allen's face and aura went cold and dark. "Give us the tickets for _free or else._ ", Allen demanded while slamming his hand on the counter!

"Or. Else. _What_!", the hog asked snarky while inching closer to Allen's face.

Allen took a breath and turned around he called, "Oh Dhina.", the Numo came out of the background and immediately grabbed the hog man's nose ring and pinned his head down on the counter with a painful slam! Allen took out his Pepper Grinder and held it near the hogs forehead, saying in a cold malicious tone, "Or else I'm going to personally season you up and send you to the Duchess myself. She'll love to have you... _as dinner!_ "

The others stood back knowing full well to let Allen do things his way and try not to intervene unless necessary. The hog man was not having any of this! He looked even more furious than before and actually started to morph! Thick black hair sprouted all over his body, his tusks grew longer, his eyes turned red, and he grew in size! Just when the teens thought they would have another fight on their hands, a new voice spoke up and stopped the hog man mid transformation.

"That'll be enough of that nonsense.", said a new voice that sounded both meal and stern with a hint of regret and sadness.

The teens looked over and were stunned to see the most unusual creature they ever laid eyes on! At least as of now.

"Rolly, punch out these people some one way tickets to their destination.", the creature asked as it approached the group, it's hooves flopping on the wood flooring.

"Aye sir.", the hog man begrudgingly accepted while turning back to his regular form.

"Mock Turtle!", Allen squealed excitedly!

"Mock Turtle?!", exclaimed the group!

"Mock Turtle?", Shinsou questioned in the only neutral voice.

"What the hell is that thing?!", Kaminari exclaimed while pointing at the Mock Turtle.

Allen looked at him with an excited yet dumbfounded expression as he answered, "What do you mean 'what is it'. It's my old friend, Mock Turtle of course!"

Ojiro, without taking his eyes off the animal, asked Toru, "Um Toru, you said you read the books, right?", Tour grabbed his hand, placing it on her head, and nodded silently in confirmation. "Then what is...that?", the tailed teen asked.

"It's called a Mock Turtle or _the_ Mock Turtle, it's from the first book, it's described as… well exactly like that.", Toru explained. "It's supposed to be a physical word play of the dish, Mock Turtle soup. Which was a _mock_ version of turtle soup, but it was prepared with veal.", she explained further.

"Sooooooo he's a living personification of a food based pun?", Uraraka drew the conclusion.

"That explains why he looks like that.", Bakugou muttered while still being unable to take his eyes off it.

And truly the Mock Turtle is a one of a kind creature I'm Wonderland. To put it simply, it looked like if you took a calf and shoved it into a turtle shell, or at least some of it. It had the oversized head, tail, and back legs of a grey spotted calf, and the shell and front flippers of a green sea turtle. The calf head was white with grey spots, with a large pink nose, long floppy ears, a small set of horns, sad blue eyes, an old rust bell around his neck, a conductor's hat, and a small name tag that read, Conductor; Mock Turtle. He also looked quite old.

The Mock Turtle finally made his way to the group and asked, "So what brings you all here to my track?"

Allen's happy face faded, being replaced with anxiety and stress, as he fiddled with his fingers and begrudgingly spoke like an old time damsel in distress, "Oh Mock turtle, I do hate asking favors of you, especially after all I've done. But this is dire! We need to get to the Queens Land, the Queen she's-!"

The Mock Turtle interrupted him with a knowing look while saying, "Up to her old antics, and succeeding in stride. I know, I've seen it all around. This place used to be flushed to the brim with customers from all over and all the time around the clock. But now, not so much as a mouse comes by to eat the crumbs left behind. Leaving me to wallow in my own self pity. A conductor with no customers to ferry his train, and no train to call his name. What a pity I am.", the Mock Turtle wiped tears forming around his eyes as Allen looked towards the ground in self disappointment.

The Mock Turtle gives a sad sigh and says, "I'll help you Allen, and your friends too. If it means that I'll be back in business, at least for a short while."

Allen perks up immediately and declares bodly, "Except you won't be back in business for a short while. You'll have your booming train back, and in full time operation. That I can promise!"

Mock Turtle sighs and shakes his head sadly at his words while replying, "It's not very healthy to make promises you know you can't ever keep. You said the same thing to me time and time again, but you kept falling into the same rhythm. And leaving me with nothing, time and time again."

Allen gives a disappointed look while averting the Mock Turtle's eyes, while the determination from his hadn't left, and states, "The other times were different.", Allen looks back at the young Hero's behind him and smiles. He turns back and boldly declares, "Now I have help. And were going to stop the Queen once and for all."

Mock Turtle gives another sad, yet understanding sigh, as he replies, "I certainly hope you're right, Allen. Otherwise I'm not sure I'll be able to take much more of this broken record you keep playing. Wonderland keeps getting madder and madder with every tune. Were all falling deeper into the Rabbits hole Allen. And I'm not sure we'll ever be able to climb out of it.", by now the hog man, Rolly, had already printed and laid out all the tickets for the teens on the countertop with a loud slam!

The Mock Turtle saw this and looking back to the group he changed his tune to a more neutral one, and motioned to the tracks while stating, "But enough of that, everyone aboard. Next Stop; The Queens Land."

* * *

 **New Items acquired: Hysteria**

 **Insanity and Emotions, both of which fight against one another in an unbalanced torrent, causing a surge of raw unhinged power in Allens body.**

 **In this temporary state Allen gains a huge boost of Berserker like power to all his capabilities, powers, and weapons.**

 **Nigh unmatched speed, strength, agility, and durability.**

 **Allen is able to dash so quickly it looks like he's teleporting.**

 **The Appearance of Hysteria is classified by many signs; uncontrollable screams of agony, blood spurting out from old, new, and none existent wounds, skin and all clothing taking a pure bone white color, the area around the person turning a hazy crimson color. Only color on Allen is in his hair, eyes, mouth, and blood stained body parts(hands, boots, and vest). Hollow black eyes that drip with a red black substance in the shape of tear marks, substance also makes lips balck and pour from mouth like foaming spit. Hair defies gravity and floats in the air. Animal/demonic grunts and screams instead of words.**

 **Once in said transformation, Allen's arsenal also changed into twisted versions of themselves. Looking more lethal rather than comical.**

 **In this state Allen is completely unable to feel any sort of pain, due to actually being in a constant state of pain.**

 **His blood stained hands and arms can be used as melee weapons by becoming sharp claws at fingertips.**

 **After the effects of the Hysteria power are drained from him, Allen is left in a critical and helpless state of complete energy drain.**


End file.
